Maxwell de'Vireas i Liga Kolekcjonerów
by de'Maus
Summary: Do Hogwartu na owutemy przybywa nowy ekscentryczny uczeń. Od pierwszej chwili deklaruje chęć walki z Voldmortem, pokazał swoje umiejętności i moc już w pierwszym tygodniu, staczając trzy zwycięskie pojedynki z mistrzami tej dziedziny. Czy jego obecność jest odpowiedzią na nadchodzącą wojnę? Odrobina Superpower, romansu i przygody. Okraszona humorem i brutalnością. T, z scenami MA.
1. Chapter 1

Witam,

Zamieszczam moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc będę wdzięczny za wszelką krytykę, choć im bardziej konstruktywna będzie tym lepiej.

Historia jest skończona, ma ponad 114tys słów, obecnie walczę z poprawieniem interpunkcji i szukaniem błędów logicznych w opowieści.

Do napisania zainspirowały mnie opowiadania tłumaczone przez Myrkula (którego profil polecam odnaleźć osobom nie znającym jeszcze jego tłumaczeń.).

W moim opowiadaniu pojawi się odrobina supermocy, choć będzie to moc ograniczona do jednej osoby. Odrobina humoru, romansu, przyjaźni, ogólnie historia lekka, bez konieczności nadmiernego wysilania szarych komórek przez czytającego. Traktuję ją jako test moich zdolności pisarskich. Brakuje mi czasu na moja pasję, gry fabularne, dlatego chciałbym stworzyć opowieść w autorskim świecie. Pod koniec opowiadania pewnie jasne stanie się o kim, a raczej o czym byłaby to opowieść.

Wracając do Fanfica. Maxwell de'Vireas i Liga Kolekcjonerów jest historią rozgrywającą się na 6 roku Harrego i reszty bohaterów, do tego momentu wydarzenia działy się kanonicznie. Wprowadzam kilka elementów AU, głównie ze względu na zbyt ubogie opisy magii oraz stworzeń. Przesuwam też akcję o kilka lat w przyszłość, jeśli chodzi o daty rozgrywania się. W tym opowiadaniu nie będzie to miało znaczenia, ale w wypadku pisania ewentualnej kontynuacji może okazać się istotne. Przyjmijcie zatem, że akcja opowiadania rozgrywa się około roku 2014. Głównymi bohaterami nie zostanie nikt z postaci książkowych, a sama opowieść nie będzie kanoniczna. Wprowadziłem nową postać, która z początku może wydawać się wszechmocna, albo wszechwiedząca, ale z czasem te jej cechy będą się wyjaśniały.

Starałem się unikać sytuacji nielogicznego działania, lub idiotycznego postępowania bohaterów, bardzo mnie drażni w książkach, gdy postacie pakują się w kłopoty, których mogli z łatwością uniknąć, poprzez podejmowanie najprostszych środków ostrożności. Z tego powodu część działań traci na efektywności, bowiem to co mogło by dla czytelnika być zaskoczeniem, zostaje wcześniej omówione, albo zabezpieczone. Ciekawi mnie jak taki styl narracji sprawdzi się w opowiadaniu. Nie znaczy to, że całkowicie usuwam zaskoczenie, wszystkiego przewidzieć się nie da.

Postaram się co dwa trzy dni dodać rozdział. Taka deklaracja może mnie utrzymać na fali poprawy błędów. Ale pozostawianie po sobie śladu w postaci komentarza, czy prywatnej wiadomości też nie zaszkodzi, a wręcz pomoże. Gdyby ktoś poczuł potrzebę wytknięcia mi błędu, albo chęć poprawiania/sprawdzania materiału przed publikacją, niech śmiało pisze, przyjmę taka pomoc z wdzięcznością.

A teraz życzę miłego czytania, mam nadzieję, że będziecie bawili się równie dobrze jak ja, gdy to pisałem.

* * *

Maxwell de'Vireas i Liga Kolekcjonerów

Maxwell pojawił się w przedziale C razem z ładną blondynką w ciemno zielonym obcisłym sweterku i granatowych jeansach. Uśmiechnął się do niej połową ust i bez krępacji zmierzył ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Widok wyjątkowo mu się podobał. Najprawdopodobniej siódma, ale może będzie miał szczęście i okaże się, że szósta klasa. Szczupła, drobna sylwetka, zgrabne długie nogi, ogólnie wysoka, prawie jego wzrostu, małe piersi, długa szyja. Piękne wąskie usta i czekoladowe oczy. Twarz miała szczupłą pociągłą, uroda lekko orientalna, teraz mogła uchodzić za ładna, ale za kilka lat stanie się piękna. Bardzo subtelny makijaż, można by wręcz pomyśleć, że go nie ma, ale miała za delikatną cerę by mógł uznać ją za naturalną. Dziewczyna stała patrząc na niego, kiedy ją lustrował i nie spłoniła się, co spodobało mu się jeszcze bardziej, pokazywało, że zna swoją wartość, nie ma kompleksów. Dziewczyna musiała mieć charakter, a on niezwykle to lubił.

\- Skończyłeś? – Zapytała obojętnym tonem, nie groźnym, nieoburzonym, ale też niezachęcającym.

\- Nie widziałem dobrze tyłu. – Odciął się zawiedzionym głosem. Obróciła się wokół własnej osi. Trochę za szybko na jego gust, ale dostrzegł zgrabną pupę i jeszcze raz tył szyi, gdy jej włosy zafalowały. Przebiegł go dreszcz i miał ochotę przejechać delikatnie palcami po tym elemencie jej ciała, a potem złożyć na nim kilka pocałunków, może ugryźć, tak żeby usłyszeć stłumiony jęk rozkoszy. Spojrzał na nią wygłodniałym wzrokiem.

\- Jesteś piękna. – Powiedział, po czym szybko ujął jej rękę, uniósł delikatnie, pochylił się i pocałował wierzch jej dłoni, nie odrywając swoich oczu od jej. Tym razem pojawił się bardzo lekki rumieniec na jej twarzy.

\- Jestem… - zaczął, ale w tej samej chwili otworzyły się drzwi przedziału.

\- O witajcie, witajcie. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę kogoś za drzwiami. Wchodźcie, jesteście pierwsi. – Slughorn powitał ich jowialnie, po czym zapraszającym gestem odsunął się od drzwi i zaczął zaganiać ich ręką do środka. Max wzruszył lekko ramionami i przybrał swoją bezosobową minę. Dziewczyna poszła za jego przykładem, a jako że wyczuła, iż nie zamierza wejść pierwszy ruszała sama przez otwarte drzwi. Kręciła tyłeczkiem odrobinę bardziej niż wydawało się to naturalne dla tak szczupłej osoby, albo nie miała zbyt dużej praktyki w tym, a może uznała, że trzeba się z nim podroczyć.

W środku przedział okazał się dużym salonem jadalnym z stołem, na co najmniej dziesięć osób. Maxwell odsunął krzesło dla dziewczyny, a ta z uśmiechem usiadła i pozwoliła dosunąć sobie krzesło. Tym razem uśmiech należał do kategorii kokieteryjny, dziewczyna doskonale panowała nad swoją twarzą, de'Vireas miał szczerą nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję ją rozgryzać. Mogła być wyzwaniem, odczytywanie jej nastrojów i intencji powinno przydać mu rozrywki na dłuższy czas.

\- Tak, czujcie się swobodnie, wy akurat nie powinniście być speszeni formą tego spotkania, ale chyba jeszcze się nie znacie… - obecna godzina nie sprzyjała przedstawianiu się, gdyż właśnie rozległo się pukanie i Slughorn szybko przeprosił ich, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

\- Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas pani. – Przedstawił się kłaniając nisko, uznał, bowiem że ma do czynienia z kimś z rodów. Jej opanowanie i przyjęcie odsuniętego krzesła świadczyło o tym, że brała udział w niejednym przyjęciu. Nie musiało to oznaczać, że jest z znanego rodu, ale klasyczne przedstawienie nigdy nie było złym posunięciem.

\- Daphne Greengrass – odpowiedziała wyciągając rękę. Ponownie musnął ją wargami, jej skóra pachniała kwiatem wiśni. Przytrzymał usta o ułamek sekundy dłużej niż określały dobre maniery, a ona wyczuła że wciąga nosem jej zapach. Kiedy puścił jej dłoń i spojrzał w oczy z swoim uśmiechem łobuza, zobaczył że znowu lekko się zaróżowiła.

Max był pewny, że się nie zakochał, doskonale panował nad swoimi emocjami, ale był też uczciwy wobec siebie, bo wobec kogo innego by mógł? Był zauroczony Daphne i zamierzał ją poznać, może nawet zdobyć. Nie to, żeby był jakimś nieopętanym uwodzicielem, czy kolekcjonerem serc i ciał niewieścich. Nie potraktowałby jej jak zdobyczy, ale jeśli ona też wykaże nim zainteresowanie, nie ma powodów, żeby się razem dobrze nie bawić. Z tego co zobaczył na dworcu i w pociągu, on sam przyciągał spojrzenia dziewcząt, ale żadna nie przykuła jego uwagi tak jak panna Greengrass. Z drugiej strony szanse na to by taka dziewczyna była wolna, były niezwykle małe.

\- Cóż panie de'Vireas miałeś okazję obejrzeć mnie, czy zrewanżujesz się tym samym? – Spytała zaczepnie, a jako, że Max ciągle stał wykonał wolny obrót wokół siebie, nie zapominając o napięciu mięśni. Jakby to określiła większość nastolatek był "mniam".

Sto osiemdziesiąt cztery centymetry, osiemdziesiąt cztery kilogramy, wyrzeźbione mięśnie, które były bardzo dobrze zarysowane pod obcisła czarną koszulką, lekka opalenizna podkreślała ostro zarysowaną szczękę na szczupłej twarzy i ciemne niemal czarne oczy. Włosy nosił krótkie, czarne, postawione na żelu.

\- Czy spełniam pani, potrzeby estetyczne? – Zapytał gdy Slughorn zbliżał się już z następną trójką gości.

\- Są całkiem zaspokojone panie de'Vireas – odpowiedziała z zaczepnym błyskiem.

\- Miło że się poznajecie. – Powiedział nauczyciel nie zauważając napięcia. - Cromac McLaggen jest na siódmym roku, tak jak Marcus Belby. – Nauczyciel dokonywał prezentacji, a Maxwell wstał aby powitać nowo przybyłych mocnym uściskiem dłoni.– A to Blaise Zabini, panna Greengrass go zna, bo są na tym samym roku – powiedział wskazując wysokiego chłopaka, no i życzenia się spełniają pomyślał, będą na tym samym roku, a to daje mu dwa lata na dokładne poznanie. – A to moi panowie, zwrócił się do przybyłych Daphne Greengrass oraz Maxwell de'Vireas. Maxwell jest nowy w Hogwarcie, zupełnie jak ja - zaśmiał się. – Powinniśmy się trzymać razem Maxwellu, wszak nowi powinni sobie pomagać. – Dodał, gdy uczniowie siadali.

Chłopak uśmiechną się połową ust okazując jedynie lekkie rozbawianie z żartu. Slughorn był już Hogwarcie i jako uczeń i jako nauczyciel.

\- Przemyślę to. Mam jednak zwyczaj szybkiej adaptacji, ale jeśli poczuje się pan samotny albo zagubiony proszę mnie znaleźć, o ile będzie to możliwe pomogę. – Belby wypluł odrobinę soku, który właśnie pił, czym zarobił niechętne spojrzenie Daphne, Zabiniego i Slughorna.

\- Ostry niczym brzytwa, niczym brzytwa. Tak, tak, nie spodziewałem się niczego innego po członku twojego rodu. Wiesz, że miałem przyjemność uczyć twojego ojca? – Spytał profesor.

\- Wiem. Ojciec kiedy się dowiedział, że wraca Pan do szkoły ostrzegł mnie. –

\- Nie wierz w połowę, a drugą podziel przez dwa. Pozytywy oczywiście pomnóż. Oto moje motto na wspomnienia. Z drugiej strony twojego ojca nie ma co podejrzewać o przesadę. – Slughorn wydawał się rozbawiony.

\- Gdyby Pan zaczął musiałbym domagać się satysfakcji. – Maxwell mówił spokojnie, ale słychać było w jego głosie powagę.

\- Nie musisz. – Ponownie rozległo się pukanie. – Ratunek w samą porę, wybaczcie. – Zaśmiał się odchodząc.

\- Nie wyzwałbyś go? – Rzuciła Daphne.

\- Powiedz tylko słowo piękna, a zmiotę tego człeka. – Powiedział wznosząc kielich w jej stronę.

\- Nie licz na wiele, to Królowa Lodu Slytherina – powiedział Zabini, a Max przeniósł spojrzenie na niego. – Daphne Greengrass jest piękna, ale jej chłód zmrozi największy ogień. –

Max już miał odpowiedzieć, ale po namyśle skłonił lekko głowę, bo Slughorn wprowadził następną dziewczynę, tym razem młodszą, rudowłosą, którą przedstawił jako Ginny Weasley.

de'Vireasowi nie umknęło, że Zabini skrzywił się nieznacznie na jej widok. Weasleyowie byli znanymi zdrajcami krwi, więc Blaise musiał być ze Slytherina, tak jak Daphne. Ciekawe czy to jego ogień zgasiła dziewczyna.

Slughorn popędził ponownie otworzyć drzwi. Max przywitał się z Ginny, ale nie ucałował jej dłoni, a jedynie ją uścisnął, nie odsunął też jej krzesła.

Od drzwi dobiegło ich jowialne powitanie, to chyba gość honorowy. Okazał się nim słynny Harry Potter i mniej znany za własne zasługi, ale z równie potężnym nazwiskiem Nevill Longbottom. Po przedstawieniu i zajęciu miejsc Slughorn oznajmił, że są już wszyscy i zaczął wyjmować jedzenie z koszyka piknikowego. Nadzwyczaj smaczne jedzenie, które najwyraźniej miało im umilić to co nastąpiło w trakcie posiłku. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią ojca Horacy szybko zaczął budowanie swojego klubu, zaskakujące było to, że wiedział o jego obecności w pociągu, ale chyba jako nauczyciel miał dostęp do listy uczniów przed rozpoczęciem roku. Maxwell postanowił trzymać się taktyki, bycia gentelmanem wobec Daphne, więc dolewał jej soku dyniowego, irytującym był brak wina, czy też przesuwał koszyk z pieczywem. Daphne przyjmowała to z uśmiechem zadowolenia i przyłapał ją dwa razy na zerkaniu w jego stronę.

Rozmowa toczyła się leniwie na wypytywaniu uczniów o ich koneksje i talenty.

\- Maxwellu słyszałem, że spędziłeś ostatni czas w Azji, ale po twojej opaleniźnie moje źródła, które mówią o mroźnej Syberii wydają się nieprawdziwe. – Zagadnął pragnąc poznać informacje, których nie mógł mieć. Max planował na początku przyjąć taktykę milczenia i kiwać jedynie głową, ale do cholery z tym. W tym pokoju byli i wrogowie Voldemorta i jego zwolennicy, pora wprowadzić zamęt.

\- Na Syberii też można się opalić. Wszak w Alpach przy ujemnych temperaturach ludzie zyskują piękny brązowy kolor, słońce kumuluje się odbite od śniegu. Z drugiej strony alpejskie mrozy sięgają ledwie minus kilku stopni, podczas gdy na Syberii mocz zamarza zanim spadnie na śnieg. Nie da się napisać Zdychaj Voldemorcie. – wulgarność języka sprawiła, że Harry i Ginny się zaśmiali, Marcus ponownie zakrztusił, Zabini ironicznie uśmiechnął, Cormac skrzywił, a Daphne zachowała całkowite opanowanie.

\- To nie mądrze wypowiadać się tak o tym-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wypowiadać– powiedział Slughorn – Można by pomyśleć, że wystarczyło zażartować o sikaniu na śniegu. –

\- Proszę wybaczyć profesorze, ale nie zamierzam bać się miernot pokroju Voldemorta. Dziwię się, że cała Anglia trzęsie spodniami przed jednym człowiekiem. Jest może potężny, ale nie na tyle, aby pokonać oddział aurorów. Nec Hercules contra plures. Szczerze powiedziawszy to nie sądziłem, że pan będzie się wzdrygał na imię Voldemorta. Harry walczył z nim już kilkukrotnie – skiną głową w stronę Pottera – a ma teraz szesnaście lat, sądziłem, że czarodziej o reputacji Horacego Slughorna, nie będzie się bał imienia swojego dawnego ucznia. Był w Pańskim klubie prawda? Nie mógłby nie być, podobno w szkole odznaczał się niebywałym talentem, a takich pan wyszukuje. Potrafi pan wzbudzić lojalność, wdzięczność, a nawet miłość wśród uczniów. Gra pan lekko gapowatego, niezdarnego grubaska, ale umysł i zmysł, którym się pan posługuje są ostre niczym brzytwa. Voldemort na pewno chciałby pana mieć po swojej stronie i nie traktowałby jak zwykłego sługi, Dumbledore zresztą też nie. Jednak jedzie pan do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel i wzdryga się na jego imię. Szuka pan ochrony czy okazji zaskarbienia sobie łaski? Czyją stronę pan wybiera? – tupet i bezczelność, a także brak szacunku były wyraźnie zauważalne w jego głosie.

Slughorn jednak spokojnie upił wina, bo jako odpowiedzialny nie polał go uczniom, po czym opanowanym głosem powiedział.

\- Żadną. Swoją. Jestem stary, szukam spokoju, a unikanie werbunku przez którakolwiek stronę, jest łatwiejsze w Hogwarcie niż poza nim. Dumbledore rozumie odmowę. Ale ty nie rozumiesz subtelności. Nie jestem wprawdzie jeszcze twoim nauczycielem, ale nierozsądnie jest robić sobie wrogów wśród jak określiłeś parafrazując twoje słowa o mnie jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć potężnych czarodziejów. – Slughorn nie wydawał się jednak zły, raczej rozbawiony.

\- Uważam, że tylko prawdziwy wróg może powiedzieć ci prawdę w oczy, stale testować twoją czujność i umiejętności. Przyjaciel zawsze da ci fory. Poza tym takie judo słowne to doskonałe ćwiczenia. – Głos brzmiał całkowicie inaczej, był przyjazny i z nutą szacunku.

\- Jesteś politykiem? Mówiono mi, chyba ponownie błędnie, że wojownikiem? Jesteś zagadką, a ja lubię zagadki. Chętnie spróbuję jak to określiłeś, słownego judo. Tak, to będzie dobre ćwiczenie umysłu. Ale ty zadałeś proste pytanie na które odpowiedziałem. Zaznaczam szczerze. Czy mogę liczyć na rewanż? –

Max uśmiechną się, bo tego się spodziewał, więc skinął głową.

\- To będzie właściwe. –

\- Czyją stronę wybierasz? Jesteś urodzonym ślizgonem, ale nie brak ci butności gryfona, masz niesamowity umysł, więc siedzi w tobie krukon, a z tego co słyszałem byłbyś także wspaniałym puchonem. Którą stronę wybierasz, Voldemort czy Dumbledore? – Maxwell zauważył, że wypowiedział imię Czarnego Pana bez lęku i drżenia. A więc aktor.

\- Żadną z powyższych, swoją. – odpowiedział niemal dokładnie jak nauczyciel. – Dumbledore jest stary, nie potrafi już pokonać Voldemorta, a Voldemort jest skazany na porażkę. Nigdy nie wybrałbym przegranego, aby na niego postawić. Chyba, że było by to moim celem. Nie, myślę, że raczej zabiję Voldemorta i na kanwie tego zwycięstwa poprowadzę czarodziejów do świetlanej przyszłości. –

\- Ambitny plan. Ale tego można było się po tobie spodziewać. Będę z niepokojem patrzył na ceremonię przydziału. Co zrobisz jak dostaniesz się do Slytheriniu? –

\- Pierwsze znajdę tego, kto obecnie rządzi. Kogo mam szukać Blaise? – zwrócił się z rozbawieniem do Zabiniego.

\- A co dostanę za podanie ci tego nazwiska? - ślizgon był ewidentnie rozbawiony.

\- Wdzięczność nowego szefa. A może to być towar niezwykle deficytowy. -

\- Slytherin nie ma zazwyczaj jednego szefa. -

\- Ale? -

\- Ale jakbyś spacyfikować Malfoya to byłbyś na doskonałej pozycji, aby stać się takim szefem. -

\- Widzi pan profesorze, ślizgoni potrafią wyczuć skąd wieje wiatr. Zabini nie zdradzi wprost Malfoya bo nie wie czy jestem potężniejszy, ale też nie odrzuci okazji przypodobania się potencjalnemu nowemu szefowi. Teraz test. – Maxwell mógł lekko, z uśmiechem. Zwrócił spojrzenie na Pottera. - Harry gdybym był w Slytherinie, ale zdecydowanie opowiadał się przeciw Voldemortowi, walczyłbyś przy moim boku? -

Slughorn patrzył z zaciekawieniem, jak na zwykły problem filozoficzny, Ginny wyglądała na totalnie rozbitą nowym uczniem i jego nieortodoksyjnym sposobem bycia. Za to Daphne jak przez większość wieczoru miała wyraz twarzy, który Max zaczął w myślach określać jako "To niebezpieczne, nic ze mnie nie wyciągniecie".

\- Nie wiem, nie znam cię. Dlaczego miałbyś być w slytherinie i opowiadać się przeciw Voldemortowi? Czy gdybyś naprawdę był przeciw niemu nie trafiłbyś do innego domu? - Harry mówił niepewnie, chyba coś zaczęło się do niego przebijać.

\- Prawdziwy gryfon - powiedziała z niesmakiem Daphne, czy zaszokowała wszystkich. - Świat nie dzieli się na dobrych i ślizgonów. -

\- Touche dla pani. - powiedział Slughorn. - Widzisz Harry do Slytheriniu trafiają ambitni i podstępni, obecność w tym domu wyrabia w nich także swoistego rodzaju egoizm, bezuczuciowość, uczy opanowania, pragmatyzmu i zimnego kalkulowania. Czarni Panowie powstawali nie tylko ze Slytheriniu, choć o ile pamiętam nie było żądnego czarnego Pana z gryfindoru. Bardzo niemądrze było by odrzucić czyjąś pomoc w tak ważnej kwestii, opierając się tylko na przynależności domowej. -

\- Z tak zamkniętym umysłem jesteś słaby, nie zobaczysz okazji, nie wykorzystasz wszystkich zasobów. Ale spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Jestem w slytherinie, przychodzę do ciebie i stwierdzam, że chcę wraz z tobą walczyć z Voldemortem, oraz że aby udowodnić moje zamiary przyniosłem Veritaserum, które zażyję, jeśli obiecasz zadać mi tylko jedno pytanie "czy chce pomóc pokonać Voldemorta?" Co robisz? - de'Vireas świetnie się bawił, co odbijało się w jego uśmiechu.

\- hmm mógłbym przystać na takie warunki, to dość pewny sposób, aby sprawdzić czyjąś lojalność. - odpowiedział powoli Harry, a Daphne aż syknęła.

\- Tak panno Greengrass - zachęcił Slughorn.

\- To głupie. Przecież nie tak buduje się zaufanie. Potter na pewno nie sprawdzał w ten sposób żadnego z swoich przyjaciół, ani członków AD. W ten sposób i tak nie mógłbyś mu wierzyć. Bo to ślizgon przyniósł Veritaserum, twoi przyjaciele gryfoni szemraliby, że dałeś się oszukać, ty byś go bronił, wprowadziłbyś rozłam, a nigdy nie byłbyś do końca pewny czy zrobiłeś dobrze. -

\- Może powinienem był o tym pomyśleć w zeszłym roku na AD. Ale masz rację, to na dłuższą metę nie rozwiązałoby niczego. -

\- Jednym słowem gryfoni są niezdolni do współpracy ze ślizgonami. Więc odpowiadając teraz na pańskie pytanie profesorze Slughorn. Nie trafię do Slytherina. - podsumował Maxwell.

\- To nie ty wybierasz. W Hogwarcie mamy ceremonię przydziału, gdzie to Tiara przydziału podejmuje decyzję na podstawie cech kandydata. A dla wyjaśnienia, odczytuje je z twojego umysłu. - Slughorn wydawała się zadowolony. - Slytherin byłby dla ciebie wspaniały, a i ty mógłbyś pomóc w budowaniu chwały tego domu. -

\- Tiara nic nie odczyta, jeśli nie trafi na otwarty umysł nieszkolonego dziecka. Czy tiara często przydziela ludzi w moim wieku? -

\- O nie, panie de'Vireas - Horacy pogroził mu palcem - nie próbuj mi wmówić, że potrafisz postawić bariery przeciw magii założycieli Hogwartu. A odpowiadając na pytanie zdarzało się, że ludzie w twoim wieku przybywali do szkoły i tiara nigdy nie miała z nimi problemu. Kilkadziesiąt lat temu, było dość powszechnym, że dzieci były uczone w domu, zdawały egzaminy w ministerstwie tak jak ty, a do Hogwartu uczęszczały tylko na poziomie owutemów. Zdradzisz mi z czego zdałeś sumy? -

\- Ze wszystkiego. -

\- A tak 13 wybitnych. A co zamierzasz studiować na owutemach? -

\- Idealnie byłoby gdybym mógł ograniczyć się do jednego albo dwóch przedmiotów, ale tak się nie da. Więc, Runy, Zaklęcia, Eliksiry, Obronę, Transmutację myślałem nad zielarstwem, żeby potem mieć opcję odbycia treningu Aurora, ale skoro nie zamierzam pracować nigdy jako Auror, to byłby to chyba zbędny wysiłek. Stać mnie na nauczycieli, aby opanować umiejętności, a ministerialny papier nie jest wiele wart. -

\- Czyli zamierzasz żyć z rodzinnego majątku i dobrze się bawić, a studia robisz jako hobby? - Spytał Blaise.

\- Nie, w moim rodzie panuje zwyczaj, że zanim dostanie się dostęp do pieniędzy trzeba najpierw udowodnić, że potrafi się je zarabiać. Zwyczajowo sto tysięcy galeonów własnego wkładu do majątku rodziny jest wyznacznikiem odpowiednich umiejętności. -

\- A jak zamierzasz zarobić sto tysięcy nie mając konkretnego zawodu. Pytam z ciekawości, bo może to być ciekawa perspektywa zarobkowa. -

\- Już dawno wpłaciłem tyle do rodzinnej skrytki. Polowanie na niezwykłe stworzenia jest opłacalne. Najlepiej można zarobić na skórze Tracil. - Max wydawał się nie zauważać otwartych oczu i ust, choć te u profesora Slughorna były dodatkowo wytrzeszczone.

\- Tracil uważa się za niemal wymarłe, a w skali stopnia wyzwania łowców komponentów są kilkukrotnie bardziej niebezpieczne niż czarne smoki z Toskanii i to gdy znajdzie się jakiego samego. – powiedział z podziwem. – Słyszałem, że jest jedno stado w górach Uralu. -

\- Na Syberii była jedna z ich kolonii. – de'Vireas podkreślił słowo „Była". - A to mi przypomina, że ojciec prosił aby to panu przekazać. Miałem to co prawda zrobić w zamku, ale okazja jakoś się tak pojawiła. - i wyciągnął z kieszeni tubę średnicy piętnastu centymetrów, a długości około czterdziestu.

Slughorn ostrożnie odkręcił wieko i wysunął na stół kamizelkę obszytą szkarłatnym jedwabiem. Dotknął jej nabożnie przejechał palcami po wyściółce.

\- To królewski prezent, mój chłopcze. Nie mogę tego przyjąć. Jest warte więcej niż… Nie wiem nawet do czego to porównać. – powiedział z wahaniem.

\- I dobrze. Warunkiem mojego ojca jest to, że nie wolno panu jej sprzedać dla osobistej korzyści. Poza tym odmowę musi pan skierować prosto do niego. -

\- Co to dokładnie jest? - spytał Harry.

\- Jeśli to naprawdę skóra Tracil to ta kamizelka jest warta tyle co kamienica na Pokątnej. Tracil to mistyczne stworzenia, alter-jednorożce, stworzenia tak pełne mrocznej magii, że zabicie ich jest uznawane przez magię, za czyn szlachetny. Ich skóra jest niemal tak wytrzymała jak smoków, czy bazyliszków i ma kilka niezwykłych właściwości. Najważniejszą z nich jest chyba to, że ten, którą ją nosi będzie wobec magii postrzegany jako pan jasności, bo tylko takowy mógłby pokonać Tracil. - wyrecytowała Daphne.

\- Czy noszenie takiej skóry nie jest czymś w rodzaju nieuzasadnionej przechwałki, skoro nie zabiło się tego własnoręcznie? - spytała Ginny.

\- Tylko tak jak noszenie ubrań z smoczej skóry kupionych w sklepie. Z tą różnicą, że ktoś kto jest skażony mrokiem będzie miał dostęp do innych właściwości skóry, niż mag światła. To niezwykłe dać coś takiego swojemu nauczycielowi. Można by pomyśleć, że chcesz go kupić. Ktoś nazwałby to nawet łapówką. - Daphne patrzyła przenikliwie w oczy de'Vireasa.

\- Tak, z tym że ta jest od mojego ojca. Byłoby to ślizgońskie podejście, gdybym dał mu to w zamku, w jego pokoju. Tu mam świadków, z dwóch domów, których mieszkańcy znajdą osobiste powody, aby mnie obserwować. To wszystko gra, a cytując pana profesora. Touche dla mnie. Teraz wybaczcie. Mam zamiar resztę podróży podziwiać widoki. Wszak to moja pierwsza podróż do Hogwartu. - Po czym wstał, ucałował dłoń ślizgonki, skłonił się Ginny i reszcie, a następnie korzystając z oszołomienia ruszył do wyjścia.

* * *

Max wrócił do przedziału, który zajmował z jakimiś trzecioklasistami grającymi w eksplodującego durnia. Usiadł obok drzwi, aby móc obserwować korytarz. Zauważył, że uczniowie zmienili już ubrania na szaty, więc musieli być niedaleko. W półmroku przedziału Slughorna ciężko było oceniać czas. Uznał, że najrozsądniej będzie także zmienić ubranie, z tym, że nie zamierzał paradować w niepraktycznych szatach. Założył pośpiesznie szare lekko błyszczące spodnie od garnituru oraz pasującą koszulę. Na szaty przyjdzie czas, ale teraz musiał zadbać aby zostać należycie zauważonym. Czekał, mając nadzieję, że zaraz przejdzie obok niego reszta gości starego Ślimaka, jak określał go ojciec.

Nie zawiódł się, bo już po niecałych dwudziestu minutach przeszła Daphne, za nią Belby, Cormac, potem Zabini, Ginny i Longbottom, ale nie Potter. Czyżby młody złoty chłopak, dał się skusić Horacemu. To by zmieniało plany Maxwella, bo nie zamierzał wspierać kogoś tak słabego. Jednak zaraz ledwie widoczne bo już kawałek poza komfortowym widzeniem nastąpiło poruszenie.

\- Hej mały, dam ci galeona, jeśli przejdziesz się korytarzem w tamtą stronę - pokazał palcem kierunek zamieszania - i powiesz mi kto mniej więcej siedzi w piątym i szóstym przedziale od naszego. - powiedział do chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciw niego w szacie z naszywką gryfindoru.

\- A jak już to wiem i ci powiem to też dostane galeona czy chcesz tylko mnie wywabić z przedziału, żeby wyciągnąć nogi na moim miejscu. – Max spojrzał na swoje nogi, faktycznie wyciągnął je wygodnie udając, że czyta książkę.

\- Wybacz – powiedział podciągając je na swoja stronę. – Potrzebuję informacji. O ile jesteś pewny kto tam siedzi, nie musisz nigdzie chodzić. –

\- Te dwa przedziały zajęli ślizgoni z szóstego i siódmego roku. Bliżej nas siedzą szóstoklasiści. Wiem to na pewno, bo siedziałem tam, zanim osiłki Malfoya nas nie wywaliły.–

\- Robotnikom należy się zapłata za dobrą pracę. – powiedział rzucając w stronę chłopka dwa galeony, a samemu wracając do lektury.

\- Jesteś nowy, więc może nie wiesz, ale powinieneś się już przebrać w szkolną szatę. Za kilka minut dojedziemy. Nie wiem czy liczysz się jako pierwszoroczny, ale nowi uczniowie zawsze płyną z Hagridem łodziami na ceremonię przydziału. Na stacji nie ma czasu, żeby się przebierać. –

\- Dzięki. Będę się trzymał mojego stroju i jazdy powozem. Skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że jestem nowym uczniem? – Zapytał, a cały przedział zesztywniał. Wcześniej opowiadali żarty o innych nauczycielach, a wiedzieli, że pojawi się nowy nauczyciel obrony. –Żartowałem. Jestem uczniem, ale zaczynam na szóstym roku. Przyjechałem na owutemy, a wejście w takim stroju da fajny efekt. Myślę, że nawet celowo się spóźnię. –

\- Jesteś dziwny. – skwitował chłopak – ale chyba będę w stanie cię polubić. –

Max z uśmiechem pogrążył się w książce. Gdy pociąg zaczął zwalniać uśmiechną się do uczniów z przedziału i powiedział. – Galeona każdemu, kogo nie będzie tu w ciągu minuty. – wyciągnął garść złotych monet. Chłopcy, którzy i tak zbierali się do wyjścia przyspieszyli zgarniając po monecie mijając po monecie.

Max zaciągnął zasłony i skupił się na najpierw na swoim wnętrzu, a potem na przedziale i w końcu na wagonie. Magia bywała niezwykle użyteczna w szpiegowaniu magicznych istot. Wystarczyło się skupić na energii poszczególnych osób poczuć jak się zasłaniają, zderzają. Przy odrobienie wprawy można nauczyć się rozpoznawać pojedyncze osoby. Jego zadanie było łatwe. Odrzucał korytarz, i przesuwał swoje zmysły do przodu po przedziałach. Aż znalazł taki z dwoma osobami. Jedna była pod sufitem, a druga klęczała na podłodze. Teraz ta na podłodze uwolniła magię i czarodziej spiderman spadł na podłogę. Nie został zabity, bo nadal promieniował magią. Max wyrwał się z transu i ruszył.

Harry ze złamanym nosem wpatrywał się z nienawiścią w Dracona kiedy do jego uszu dobiegło pukanie do przedziału.

\- Do widzenia Potter – rzucił Malfoy przykrywając go peleryną niewidką.– Już się zbieram – zawołał Malfoy w kierunku drzwi i otworzył je bez wcześniejszego odsłania zasłony.

Był to ewidentny błąd, bo następną rzeczą jaką zobaczył była pięść uderzając prosto w jego nos. Krew buchnęła na jego szatę, nie zdążył jednak krzyknąć bowiem następny cios uderzył go również w twarz, tym razem oberwał łokciem. Czyjaś noga kopnęła go w bok łydki kładąc na kolana, a sekundę później kolano uderzyło ponownie w złamany wcześniej nos, wyłączając go całkowicie.

Maxwell przykląkł obok Malfoya druga ręką zdejmując pelerynę z Pottera.

\- Idiota – skomentował, zabierając różdżkę Draco. Przejechał lewą ręką tuż nad twarzą złotego chłopca usuwając efekty Petrificusa.

\- Zamknij przedział musze coś zrobić, zanim wyjdziemy. –szybko wyjął niewielki błękitny kryształ i wstając przejechał nim po twarzy Pottera, zgarniając odrobinę krwi. Zaraz też ukląkł i przyłożył kryształ do wierzchu prawej dłoni ślizgona. Harry usłyszał szepty w dziwnym języku, a na dłoni szyi i policzku Malfoya pojawiały się i znikały, błękitne runy. Po minucie Maxwell wstał spojrzał na chłopaka i z uśmiechem złamał w rękach różdżkę, którą wcześniej podniósł.

\- Napraw ją– polecił.

Harry nie wiedział co tym myśleć, ale w końcu właśnie został ocalony przez tego człowieka, więc mógł wykonać to polecenie.

Max schylił się, podniósł Dracona i zarzucił go sobie na ramię.

\- Idziemy. – rzucił ruszając w stronę drzwi, na jego koszuli świeciły plamy krwi ślizgona.

Kiedy znaleźli się na peronie Harry spostrzegł, że powozy już odjechały, ale Max zdawał się na to nie zważać.

\- Dasz radę dojść do zamku, czy wezwać ci pomoc? - Spytał.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - odpowiedział trochę szorstko Harry, nie podobała mu się rola ocalonego i posłusznego.

\- Nie musisz grać bohatera, masz złamany nos, straciłeś jakieś pół litra krwi. Masz prawo być osłabiony. Nie jestem Ginny, nie musisz się popisywać. –

\- Ginny to przyjaciółka. –

\- Aaa, niech będzie. Chodźmy. –

Gdy opuścili dworzec, podeszła do nich brązowowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku.

\- Czy mogę wam pomóc? Coś się stało waszemu koledze? –

\- Potknął się na stopniach. – Max zmierzył ją wzrokiem i wysłał zmysł magii. – Auror Tonks. – zawołał z uśmiechem. – Doskonale. Odprowadzi nas pani do zamku? Harry potrzebuje nastawienia nosa, a ja mam pełne ręce. –

\- Tonks? –

\- Jak mnie rozpoznałeś? – Zawołali jednocześnie Harry i Tonks.

\- Hmm możemy rozmawiać w drodze. – zaproponował ruszając w stronę zamku. – Pani Auror Tonks, jest tylko jeden metamorfomag, który miałyby powód by tu być. Zresztą, nie ma was tak wielu, żeby nie dało się dla bezpieczeństwa pilnować po której stronie jesteście. Podpowiem, że ministerstwo jest strasznie głupie w tej kwestii, inni zresztą też. Voldemort nie ma obecnie żadnego metamorfomaga. Macie charakterystyczne falowanie poziomu magii, kiedy nie jesteście w naturalnej formie. Im lepsza kontrola tym falowanie mniejsze. Można to trenować. – mówił niemal ciągnąc ich za sobą. Gdy wyszli już z wioski i znaleźli się na ścieżce pomiędzy niewielkimi drzewkami, zrzucił Malfoya na ziemię.

\- Harry daj swoją pelerynę Tonks, a ty pani Auror obiecaj nie odzywać się to zdobędziesz dużo ważnych informacji. W obietnicy dodaj także, że nie zareagujesz niezależnie od tego co się zdarzy. Potrzebuje tego pajaca w szkole. Umowa? Inaczej po prostu go ocucę i wyjmę informacje w zamku. – Maxwell, w mniemaniu Harrego zdawał się nie przejmować kompletnie tym do kogo mówi, a pomysł, że może swoimi słowami kogoś obrazić, albo ściągnąć na siebie kłopoty wydawał się w ogóle nie wpaść mu do głowy.

\- Szantażujesz Aurora w swoim pierwszym dniu w szkole? – Zapytała przyglądając mu się, ale uśmiechnęła się– Mamy umowę, nie lubię tego gnojka. –

\- Ok. To wiążąca obietnica, a jej złamanie potraktuje jak akt wrogości wobec mojego rodu. –

\- Poczekaj, musze wysłać wiadomość, żeby ktoś na nas czekał, bramy będą zamknięte. Harry pelerynę doślę ci jutro sową. – po skinieniu głowy przez Harrego, z jej różdżki wystrzelił patronus, przypominający wielką czworonoga bestię.

de'Vireas pochylił się i tak jak wcześniej Harremu przejechał mu po twarzy ręką. Draco otworzył oczy i skrzywił się z bólu.

\- Cześć– powiedział przyjaźnie Maxwell wyciągając rękę by pomóc chłopakowi wstać– Jestem Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas, zapamiętaj to żebyś wiedział na kim się spróbować zemścić. To jest Harry Potter. Harry oddaj mu różdżkę. –

\- Co? – Zapytał ogłupiony zachowaniem de'Vireas Harry.

\- Oddaj mu różdżkę. – powiedział z naciskiem, a kiedy Harry niechętnie przekazał różdżkę kontynuował– Chodźmy, nie chcę się spóźnić na ucztę. Widzisz Draco, mogę ci mówić Draco? Nieważne nie masz wyjścia. Czujesz na wierzchu prawej dłoni ból? Na pewno. Wszczepiłem ci tam niewielki kryształ. To taki bonus, bo widzisz kryształ zanurzyłem wcześniej w krwi Pottera, z złamanego przez ciebie nosa. Znam się odrobinę na runach Draco, dlatego użyłem na tobie miłego zaklęcia. Od teraz, kiedykolwiek spróbujesz rzucić zaklęcie na Harrego, jedna z losowych dwudziestu siedmiu kości w twoim ciele będzie się łamać. Po dwóch minutach się uleczy. Jeśli spróbujesz wyjąć kryształ, zaczną się łamać i uzdrawiać wszystkie. Prawdopodobnie nie przeżyjesz z bólu. -

\- Nie wierzę ci – przerwał Draco.

\- Spróbuj to naprawdę będzie zabawne. – Max zatrzymał się nagle. – Harry nie broń się, obiecuję, że jesteś bezpieczny. – Harry skinął głową. - No Draco dajesz. –

Malfoy wyglądał na nieco speszonego, ale po dwóch sekundach krzyknął.

\- Furnunku… aaaaa- jego ciało przeszedł spazm bólu i złapał się za żebra.

\- Zabawne, prawda? Tak będzie za każdym razem. – powiedział zimno Max. – Zrozumiałeś? – a gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi uderzył błyskawicznie w bok ślizgona. – Spytałem o coś? Odpowiedz ma być na głos i zrozumiała. –

-Tak, zrozumiałem. – wysyczał Draco przez łzy.

\- Doskonale pokaż mroczny znak. – polecił chłodno.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Aaaaaa –ślizgon zawył, gdy następny cios szybki niczym uderzenie pioruna, spadł tym razem na złamaną kość. Harry krzywił się nie wiedząc co robić, z jednej nie mógł patrzeć na takie tortury, ale z drugiej strony bardzo chciał wiedzieć. Malfoy z łzami w oczach odsłonił przedramię, na którym widniał Mroczny Znak. Skóra była wciąż zaczerwieniona.

\- Ok. Draco, przyjacielu pamiętaj, że nie wolno ci wspomnieć o zaklęciu i krysztale, a najlepiej o naszej rozmowie. Dobrze? –

-Tak. – Odpowiedział ślizgon który poczuł, że kość w boku się zrasta, co pozwoliło mu stanąć prosto.

\- Jakby ktoś będzie pytał przewróciłeś się na tory, a my ci pomogliśmy. Aha i możesz mnie dowolnie obrażać i wyzywać. To będzie nawet zabawne, a tobie da odrobię ulgi. Coś takiego nie aktywuje zaklęcia. –

\- Zapłacisz mi za to. – Wysyczał Malfoy.

\- Wątpię. A teraz w drogę. – Gdy dotarli do bram czekał na nich już czarnowłosy mężczyzna, z czarną powiewającą szatą na sobie. Machnął różdżką i łańcuchy z bramy opadły, a sama brama z zgrzytem odsunęła się odrobinę.

\- Potter spóźnienie, i to w mugolskich ubrania, co zrobiłeś Malfoyowi? – Zapytał zimnym głosem.

\- To moja wina, proszę pana – powiedział Maxwell potulnie. – wychodząc z pociągu niechcący się potknąłem i wpadłem na Draco, a razem wpadliśmy na Harrego. Chłopaki ucierpiały bardziej niż ja, ale straciliśmy trochę czasu, na wyjaśnianie i tym podobne, aż powozy nam uciekły. – łgał łatwo.

\- Draco, co masz do powiedzenia? – Spytał z furią nauczyciel.

\- Tak było – powiedział blondyn, a jego odpowiedz, chyba tylko bardziej rozwścieczyła Snapa.

– Potter minus dwadzieścia punktów za brak szkolnych szat. Pan panie de'Vireas nie jest jeszcze w żadnym domu, więc panu tym razem podaruje. A teraz jazda do zamku. –


	2. Chapter 2

Dotarli do wielkiej sali na, gdy wysoka kobieta o surowej minie kończyła czytać ostatnie nazwiska pierwszoroczniaków, a ceremonia przydziału dobiegała końca. Harry ruszył do stołu Gryfindoru, Malfoy do stołu Slytheriniu, a Maxwell stał na środku i z aroganckim uśmiechem obserwował stół nauczycielski, patrząc w oczy profesora Slughorna. Większość uczniów, zamiast patrzeć na ceremonię patrzyła na trzech młodzieńców. Dwóch z złamanymi nosami, a wszystkich trzech umazanych krwią.

Gdy ceremonia przydzielania pierwszaków dobiegła końca profesor McGonagall oznajmiła.

\- W tym roku Hogwart po raz kolejny, jak było obyczaju dawnych lat, przyjmuje ucznia tylko na poziom owutemów. Zapraszam po przydział panie de'Vireas. – wskazała krzesło.

Max ruszył spokojnie przez środek puszczając oko do trzeciorocznego gryfona z przedziału. Usiadł na krześle i poczuł, że profesorka nakłada mu na głowę tiarę przydziału. Chwilę to trwało, aż Tiara przemówiła.

\- Nie mogę go przydzielić. On oszukuje. –

W wielkiej Sali rozgorzało zamieszanie, które ucichło dopiero gdy Dumbledore uderzył w zdobiony pulpit na środku podwyższenia.

\- Cisza. Co ma znaczyć, że oszukuje? – Spytał zwracając się najwyraźniej do Tiary, bo to ona odpowiedziała.

\- W jego głowie na przemian jest pustka, a potem podsuwa mieszankę cech i emocji zgodna po trochu do każdego domu. To nie są prawdziwe cechy. Nie wydam wyroku. Nie ma dla niego domu. – Po czym zamilkła.

\- Panie de'Vireas, czy zgodzi się pan opuścić osłony umysłu na czas przydziału? – spytał spokojnie Dumbledore.

\- A uwierzy mi Pan, jeśli powiem, że tak? Choć bardziej istotne jest czy Tiara uwierzy. –

\- To istotnie problem. Istniał kiedyś zwyczaj, że uczniów po zaliczeniu sumów przydzielano wedle ich prośby, a nie tiary. Chyba nie mamy wyjścia i musimy powrócić do tej tradycji. W jakim domu chciałby się pan znaleźć? –

\- W żadnym. Chętnie zamieszkam w jakimś pokoju poza domami, a na zajęcia chciałbym chodzić z gryfonami i ślizgonami. – Chłopak wydawał się niezwykle pewny siebie.

\- Obawiam się, że to nie wchodzi w grę. – odpowiedział po chwili wahania dyrektor.

\- Mogę mieszkać poza zamkiem. Stać mnie na dom w Hogsmeade. – Najwyraźniej dyskusja z dyrektorem wcale go nie peszyła.

\- Wydam werdykt. – powiedziała nagle Tiara – NIEZRZESZONY. – Po czym zamilkła, Maxwell zdjął ją z głowy podając McGonagall.

Sala ponowie wybuchła wrzawą, tym razem obejmującą także nauczycieli. Dyrektor został zmuszony do trzykrotnego uderzania w pulpit, a na koniec rzucenia silenctio na całą salę.

\- Dobrze. Skoro Tiara postanowiła, nie mamy wyjścia. Nie profesorze Snape. – powiedział widząc otwierające się usta Severusa. - Tiara związała nas magicznym kontraktem. Tylko pan de'Vireas może go zerwać odchodząc ze szkoły, lub zostając z niej wyrzucony. Minerwo wyznacz panu de'Vireasowi pokój w okolicy wierzy Gryfindoru, skoro chcesz uczęszczać na zajęcia z nimi, będziesz także podlegał profesor McGonagall, jako opiekunce. –

\- Z przyjemnością– powiedział kłaniając się profesorce, niewielu zwróciło uwagę, że uciszające zaklęcie Dumbledora na niego nie podziałało.

Ruszył w stronę stołu Gryfindoru, gdzie usiadł niedaleko od trzecioklasisty z przedziału.

\- Jak ci się podobało moje wejście. – spytał teatralnym szeptem.

\- Zajebiste – odpowiedzieli z uśmiech trzej chłopcy siedzący obok siebie.

\- Chyba faktycznie lubisz być na świeczniku - zauważyła siedząca niedaleko Ginny.

\- Nie mam z tym problemów. Ale nie robię rzeczy niepotrzebnych, jestem leniem, poświęcam energię, tylko na to co konieczne. – Tłumaczył przesiadając się bliżej dziewczyny i jej chłopaka, do którego wyciągnął rękę– Max. –

\- Dean – odpowiedział ten ściskają wyciągniętą dłoń. – Wydajesz się uważać za konieczne wiele rzeczy. –

\- Tak – wybuchnął śmiechem – Wojna ma swoje konieczności. –

\- Wojna? – Dean wydawał się zaszokowany lekkością z jaką Maxwell mówił o tym co większość, z tych wierzących Harremu przeczuwała.

\- Wszystko jest wojną. Rozmowa z ukochaną, nauczycielem, wrogiem. Ćwiczenia i nauka to wojna z samym sobą. Bieg, miłość, krew, litość, współczucie i nienawiść wojna ma to wszystko w sobie, a więc to wszystko ma w sobie wojnę. – odpowiedział z pasją, ale nie jasno, jak jakiś filozof.

\- Dziwny jesteś. – stwierdził Dean niczym trzecio roczniak, nastąpiła chwila ciszy w której wszyscy jedli.

\- Ta krew – spytał nagle Nevill – Harry nie chce mówić, walczyliście z kimś? –

\- Harry, czemu im nie powiedziałeś? To nie była twoja wina. – Powiedział z udawanym wyrzutem. – Jestem czasem nierozgarnięty, potknąłem się na schodach wagonu i wpadłem na Draco, świetny facet swoją drogą, a razem wpadliśmy na Harrego. Chłopaki wyrżnęli o beton łamiąc nosy. Najpierw były krzyki, potem oskarżenia, a potem okazało się, że uciekły nam powozy. Ot cała historia jaką można opowiedzieć przy stole z maluchami. – zakończył nadal z uśmiechem i radosnym tonem, ale jednak z powagą w oczach. Reszta skinęła głowami, z nieznanych mu przyczyn akceptując takie wyjaśnienie. Głupi Gryfoni.

\- Co zrobiłeś z Tiarą? Slughorn musi teraz zgrzytać zębami. – Przemówiła po chwili dziewczyna w kędzierzawych puszystych włosach siedząca obok Harrego.– eee, Hermiona Granger. –

\- Miło mi. Tiara to prosty artefakt. Działa można powiedzieć w oparciu o odczytywanie powierzchownych myśli. Ma inne umiejętności, ale przydziału dokonuje najprawdopodobniej na zasadzie odczytywania emocji, gdy bombarduje umysł nazwami domów. Wiesz co to NLP? – A widząc niezrozumienie dodał. - Neuro Lingvistic Programic? – gdy zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy mówił dalej – To bardzo raczkująca dziedzina paranauki wśród mugoli. Najprościej wyjaśnić to w ten sposób. Co się stanie z śmiertelnie chorym człowiekiem, który ma dokładnie sześć miesięcy życia, gdy powiesz mu, że będzie zdrowy, jeśli przez jeden dzień, nie pomyśli ani jeden raz, o różowych słoniach i że to jedyna metoda? –

Wszyscy milczeli, a Hermiona pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Umrze za sześć miesięcy – odpowiedziała. – Rozumiem. McGonagall mówi o cechach domów, Tiara o nich śpiewa. Więc każdy w podświadomości ocenia się sam, gdzie chce być, albo jakie jego cechy będą pasowały do danego domu, a Tiara odczytuje te podświadome pragnienia? –

\- Tak sądzę, a mój eksperyment pokazał, że chyba mam racje. Najpierw opróżniłem umysł, pokazując jej całkowitą pustkę, a potem zacząłem ja bombardować sprzecznymi pragnieniami odnośnie domów. Chciałem być w Gryfindorze, aby zmanipulować jego mieszkańców i przejąć władzę, chciałem być w Ravenclowie by się obijać i ściągać zadania i tym podobne. A potem w czasie rozmowy z dyrektorem, skupiałem się na nazwie domu Niezrzeszony, jakby był piątym domem o cechach idealnie pasujących do mojego charakteru. Proste Confundo i Tiara dokonała wyboru. –

\- Uważasz, za proste, rzucenie Confundo na artefakt stworzony przez założycieli? – Spytała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona, a Ginny parsknęła.

\- Wybacz Hermiono, Slughorn powiedział niemal dokładnie to samo. Szkoda, że nie założyłeś się z nim o Galeona. Chętnie zobaczyłabym jego minę, gdyby musiał ci go dać. –

\- To byłoby okrutne. Horacy to jeden z największych mistrzów eliksirów o jakich słyszałem. Znam trzech, może czterech lepszych. Ale on ma największą dumę i jest najbardziej czuły na swoim punkcie. – odpowiedział poważnie Maxwell.

\- Powiedziałeś mistrz eliksirów, ale Harry ty mówiłeś... – umilkła, bo powstał Dumbledore.

Dumbledore przemawiał przez chwilę o zakazach, oraz nowych nauczycielach, wywołując mieszane uczucia wśród uczniów na wieść o nauczycielu obrony oraz o reaktywowaniu klubu pojedynków, nad którym pieczę przejmie profesor Flitwic.

\- On cię chyba nie lubi Harry. – stwierdził de'Vireas – Ale czułem przy naszym spotkaniu, że będzie istotny. Dobry jest? –

\- Jest zły. – odpowiedział cierpko złoty chłopiec.

\- I nie lubi to mało powiedziane – dodał rudowłosy siedzący po drugiej stronie Harrego, który do tej pory zajęty był jedzeniem. – On nienawidzi Harrego i możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale to prawda. –

\- Nie interesuje mnie to jaki ma charakter, czy usposobienie, albo poglądy polityczne. Dla mnie może być śmierciożercą. Pytałem czy jest dobry w magii. – Max rozejrzał się bo wszystkich zamurowało. – Co? –

\- Snape był śmierciożercą, a nie wszyscy wierzą, że przestał. Nie ma pewności, komu służy, Dumbledore wierzy, że jemu będąc szpiegiem wśród śmierciożerców. A Sam-wiesz-kto że jest jego szpiegiem wśród ludzi Dumbledora. – Wyjaśniła Hermiona –Naprawdę nie robi ci to różnicy? –

\- Nie. Uczyłem się od gorszych ludzi, niż śmierciożercy. Nie osądzam ich, bo nie znam ich historii, decyzji i wydarzeń które pchnęły ich na drogę na której są. Zło i dobro to pojęcie względne. Czy nazwiesz złą kobietę kradnąca chleb dla swoich dzieci? – Stwierdził filozoficznie.

\- Nie. To co innego. –

\- Uważaj Hermiono – powiedziała Ginny – On toczy wojnę na słowa. – Hermiona prychnęła.

\- A może właśnie ten chleb, który ukradła był ostatnim, który właściciel sklepu zostawiał, aby zanieść go chorującym sierotom? – Mina Hermiony oklapła i już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy Maxwell zaczął dalej mówić. – Może coś łatwiejszego. Czy nazwiesz dobrym zabicie śmierciożercy, który fakt, dopuścił się strasznych czynów. Ale został zmuszony do dołączenia do Voldemorta, aby chronić swoją rodzinę? -

\- eee… -

\- Dokładnie nie ma jednej odpowiedzi. Świat nie jest czarno biały. Ludzi do złych czynów pchają różne motywy i wydarzenia. Dlatego mądry człowiek nie osądza ludzi, zanim ich nie pozna. – przerwał jej. – Nie odpowiedzieliście mi na pytanie jak dobry jest ten Snape? –

\- Bardzo dobry. Zna się doskonale na oklumencji i legilimencji, jest niezrównanym twórcom eliksirów i mistrzem walki. – odpowiedział chłodno Harry, który ewidentnie przestawał lubić de'Vireas im bardziej rozumiał jego punkt widzenia. – Usatysfakcjonowany? –

\- Całkiem. – powiedział gdy McGonagall podeszła do ich stołu.

* * *

\- Panie de'Vireas proszę za mną. Zaprowadzę pana do pokoju. Dostanie pan pokój tuż obok wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Gryfindoru, do którego jako mój podopieczny będzie pan miał także dostęp. Panno Granger jako prefekt pokaże pani jutro panu de'Vireasowi zamek i sale lekcyjne. – Max skinął głową z aprobatą, wstał i ruszył za nią doszli do drzwi.

\- Chwileczkę, proszę na mnie poczekać. Muszę przekazać coś jeszcze prefektom. – powiedziała, zatrzymując się przed wyjściem z Wielkiej Sali.

\- Mogła im pani powiedzieć to przy mnie. Nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby mnie obserwowali. Szybko robię sobie wrogów, a dodatkowe oczy zawsze się przydają. Poza tym ma pani moje słowo, że nie zamierzam narazić na żadne niebezpieczeństwo, któregokolwiek z uczniów. – powiedział gładko.

\- Gdy ktoś ma zwyczaj oskarżania swoich nowych nauczycieli, a tym bardziej opiekuna o spiskowanie za plecami to wierzę takiej osobie, gdy mówi, że łatwo tworzy sobie wrogów. – Powiedziała zaciskając usta i brwi. – Jednak istotnie miałam zamiar poprosić o to prefektów gryfindoru. Przepraszam za podejrzenia i chciałabym wierzyć w pańskie oświadczenie. –

\- Jednak jest pani opiekunką uczniów i wicedyrektorką, a pani obowiązkiem jest podjąć wszystkie metody, nawet nieprzyjemne, aby zapewnić uczniom bezpieczeństwo. Powiedziałem, że rozumiem. Więcej pochwalam. – wciął się jej w zdanie.

\- Dziękuję. Proszę za mną. Porozmawiam z nimi później. – Powiedziała z autentyczną wdzięcznością. –Wydaje się pan narwany, bezczelny i butny, ale przejawia pan też cechy takie jak wybitny intelekt, przynajmniej tak twierdzi profesor Slughorn, opanowanie i dojrzałość, ciekawa jestem jak by pan się określił? –

\- Jako przywódcę. – odpowiedział bez wahania.

\- Zalążek megalomani? Pragnienie władzy, a jednak wybrał pan lekcje z moim domem. –

\- Bycie przywódcą nie ma nic wspólnego z władzą. Władzę ma Knot, ale przywódcą jest Shacklebolt. – odpowiedział. – To różnica jak krzyknąć do żołnierzy „za mną" albo „naprzód". –

\- Wiem o co panu chodzi. – powiedziała kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. – A teraz żeby pan wiedział o co chodzi mnie. Tu nie ma żołnierzy, tu nie ma wojny. –

\- Jeszcze nie. Ale spokojnie, nie przyszedłem tuby przynieść wojnę, albo tworzyć armii. Nie będę ukrywał, że mam swoje cele i motywy, a zdanie owutemów jest tylko jednym z nich. Nie będę kłamał, chyba że będzie to konieczne. Podtrzymuję to co powiedziałem, nie zamierzam nikogo narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale też nie odmówię nikomu, kto będzie chciał stanąć po mojej stronie. –

\- Dobrze. Nie ma pewnie sensu pytać o pozostałe motywy? –

\- Pytania zawsze mają sens, czasem i z milczenia można się wiele dowiedzieć. Mogę podać jeden. Zniszczyć Voldemorta, to główny i podstawowy cel. Ale nie oznacza to, że jestem po stronie Dumbledora. –

\- A po czyjej w takim razie? – spytała z kiepsko ukrywanym prychnięciem.

\- Po swojej. – szli dalej w milczeniu, aż nauczycielka zatrzymała się półkolistym zaułku, z portretami na ścianach.

\- Za tym portretem jest pokój wspólny Gryfindoru. Masz prawo tam przebywać, jutro panna Granger poda ci hasło. A za tym portretem jest twój pokój. Hasło to Listag. Dobrego wieczoru. Śniadanie mamy o godzinie ósmej. Wtedy też dostaniesz plan zajęć. – zakończyła i ruszyła w drogę powrotną.

\- Dziękuję. - powiedział do jej pleców, po czym odwrócił się do obrazu i wypowiedział hasło.

Jego pokój wydawał się dość skromny, ledwie dwadzieścia metrów, z niewielką łazienką. Miał teoretycznie wszystko co potrzeba, łóżko, biurko, stolik z dwoma fotelami i kanapą, brakowało jednak stylu i przepychu.

\- Kano – powiedział wyraźnie, a natychmiast obok jego nogi pojawił się skrzat domowy, ubrany w koszulę, kamizelkę i pasujące spodnie. – widzisz w czym problem? Gdybyś był tak dobry i dogadał się z lokalnymi skrzatami odnośnie przemeblowania. Było by idealnie, gdyby dało się to zgrać z moim jutrzejszymi lekcjami.

\- To nie powinien być problem. Wiem nieoficjalnie, że pracuje tu dwójka wolnych skrzatów, a jeden ma wysoki status. – odpowiedział skrzat bez zwyczajowego dla ich rasy skrzeczenia i pokory w głosie.

\- Ok, dziękuję. Dziś to wszystko. Choć może nie. Chciałbym żebyś kupił czerwone róże i kładł po jednej każdej nocy na stoliku przy łóżku Daphne Greengrass. Bez karteczek i tak, żeby nie wiedziała. Używaj peleryny, a gdyby nie spała tylko... – nie dokończył.

\- Wiem jak to robić– przerwał zniecierpliwiony skrzat – wtedy nie będzie róży. To ktoś specjalny? –

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Jest inteligentna i ma wspaniałe ciało. Ale jeszcze jej nie znam. Na razie to rozpoznanie walką. – Skrzat uśmiechną się szeroko na słowa Maxa. Jego zdaniem najwyższy czas. Tęsknił do zmiany pieluch, a nie bandaży.

\- W takim razie znajdę róże wielkiego kalibru. – i zniknął bezgłośnie.

* * *

Następnego dnia Hermiona zapukała do jego pokoju o siódmej trzydzieści. Ale nikt jej nie otworzył, próbowała jeszcze kilka razy, ale po pięciu minutach stwierdziła, że nie będzie tracić czasu i już ruszała w drogę do wielkiej Sali kiedy w korytarzu pojawił się Max.

Miał obcisłą czerwoną sportową koszulkę bez rękawów, całą przepoconą, krótkie czarne spodenki i sportowe buty. Na łydkach miał dziwne skórzane opaski, a na dłoniach rękawice bez palców.

\- O… wybacz, byłem pobiegać i myślałem, że zdążę wrócić. Dasz mi dziesięć minut, żebym wziął prysznic? – zapytał bez ogródek.

\- eee Jasne poczekam w pokoju wspólnym. – odpowiedział rumieniąc się.

\- Nie przesadzaj, wchodź. Listag – podał hasło i przeszedł obok niej zostawiając otwarte wejście. Hermiona zastanawiała się chwilę, ale uznała, że nie będzie stać na korytarzu, a odejście i zostawienie otwartych drzwi było by niegrzeczne. Kiedy wchodziła ostrożnie, gdyby się przebierał zobaczyła, że wyjmuje z szafy ubrania i rusza do łazienki.

\- Rozgość się, zaraz wracam. –powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami. Hermiona usiadła w jednym z foteli i stwierdziła, że Maxwell ma widok na jezioro i boisko w oddali. Na komodzie stało kilka zdjęć najwyraźniej rodziców w różnych ciekawych miejscach, Egipt, Paryż, Rzym, chyba Tokio, i inne w podobnym stylu. O dziwo, żadne nie było magiczne. Po mniej więcej sześciu minutach Max wyszedł ubrany w stylową czarną koszulę, rozpiętą pod szyją, spodnie garniturowe, eleganckie buty.

\- Gotów – stwierdził.

\- Powinieneś mieć na sobie szatę. – poprawiła go.

\- Tak wyglądam lepiej, ale skoro nalegasz, żebym się przebrał– zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli, ale widząc jej minę przestał i powiedział. – Wybacz. Żartowałem, bo uznałem, że jesteś trochę spięta. Mój błąd. – sięgnął do szafy i wyjął czarna rozcięta z przodu szatę. Coś na wzór płaszcza, który na szacie nosił Snape. – Na więcej mnie nie namówisz. Chodźmy jeść. –

Hermiona przyjęła propozycje wyjścia z ulgą, doszli do Wielkiej Sali, a po drodze wyjaśniła mu gdzie jest pokój McGonagall oraz klasa transmutacji, biblioteka, skrzydło szpitalne, klasa zaklęć, obrony przez okno pokazała mu szklarnie gdzie odbywają się lekcje zielarstwa i na koniec klasę do run. Zostały tylko lochy, w których będzie miał eliksiry. Podała mu też hasło do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

Śniadanie minęło spokojnie, zjadł rozmawiając niezobowiązująco, z Parvatii i Lavender o tym, że to wielka szkoda, że nie można nosić własnych ubrań w Hogwarcie. Na koniec podeszła do nich McGonagall z planami lekcji. Spędziła trochę więcej czasu przy Harrym i Ronie, który spoglądał na niego mało dyskretnie przez całe śniadanie. Hermiona radziła sobie lepiej z szpiegowaniem, choć nie była tak dobra jak myślała. Zbyt się spinała. W końcu wszyscy łącznie z Maxwellem dostali plany. Harry miał wolne, tak samo Ron, a on i Hermiona poszli na Runy.

Dla Maxwella runy nie okazały się wyzwaniem, znał temat bardzo dobrze i był w stanie odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie. Książkę, którą zadała im do przeczytania profesor także już przeczytał zostało mu więc tylko napisanie wypracowania. Hermiona miała więcej do roboty, ale sugestia pomocy z wypracowaniem spotkała się z fuknięciem.

Dotarli pod klasę transmutacji niedługo przed chłopakami, jak zaczął już myśleć o Ronie i Harrym. Wątpił, żeby był to jakikolwiek związek poza przyjacielskim, bo Harry zerkał na Ginny, a Hermiona na Rona, jednak słowo Chłopcy cisnęło mu się na usta ilekroć ich widział. Gdy się zbliżyli przesunął się odrobinę, aby dać im miejsce do porozmawiania bez jego udziału. Nie mieli tego czasu za wiele, bo drzwi otworzyły się i profesor McGonagall zaprosiła ich do środka.

Zajął miejsce między Harrym, a Ronem zmuszając Rona do siedzenia obok Hermiony, co ta ostatnia skomentowała lekkim uśmiechem. Harry wydawał się nie do końca z tego zadowolony, ale nic nie powiedział. Wedle Maxwella chłopak musiał sobie poukładać co znaczy wdzięczność, a co dług wdzięczności. Bo wpakuje się przez to w sytuacje, w których inaczej by się nie znalazł, albo gorzej nie chciałby się znaleźć. Rozważania przerwała profesor McGonagall.

\- Panie de'Vireas jako, że jest pan nowy w mojej klasie chciałbym sprawdzić na jakim jest pan poziomie. Wiem o pańskim sumie, ale aby skutecznie nauczać musze poznać styl moich uczniów. – Max wstał i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

\- Co mam zrobić? –

\- Na początek proszę wyjąć różdżkę i transmutować tego kota w futerkową poduszkę, zmieniając jednocześnie jej kolor na czerwony. – poleciła

\- Różdżkę? – Spytał zaskoczony, rozejrzał się po klasie i dostrzegł, że każdy tu ma różdżkę. – Przepraszam chyba zapomniałem mojej w pokoju. –

McGonagall wydawała się niezwykle zirytowana.

\- Proszę po nią natychmiast pójść. – Poleciła.

\- Czy mogłaby ze mną pójść Hermiona, obawiam się, że nie znam jeszcze tak dobrze zamku, żeby zrobić to dostatecznie szybko. – Brwi McGonagall zmieniły się cienką linią.

\- Byle szybko. –

Maxwell i Hermiona wyszli na korytarz i dziewczyna ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku pokoju Maxwella, ale ten zatrzymał ja za rogiem.

\- Hermiono czekaj. Nie mam różdżki w pokoju. Nie używam różdżki, ale nie pomyślałem, że tu to tak będzie się rzucać w oczy. Chce to zatrzymać w tajemnicy. Możesz o tym powiedzieć McGonagall, ale nie chcę żeby uczniowie wiedzieli. Dobrze? Mogę na ciebie liczyć? – poprosił.

\- Czemu miałabym powiedzieć McGonagall? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Bo dziś rano, albo wczoraj wieczorem poprosiła ciebie i Rona o pilnowanie mnie. Nie mam pretensji, szczerze. Taką ma pozycje, że musi się troszczyć o uczniów, a ja jestem nienormalny na tle reszty. Pomożesz mi z różdżką? – wyjaśnił bez skrępowania. Hermiona za to zająknęła się wiedząc, że on wie iż go szpieguje.

\- Ja, eee… czego potrzebujesz, nie mam zapasowej różdżki. – Wydukała czerwona.

\- To nieważne. Pokaż mi swoją. – Poprosił, a gdy podała mu swoją, ujął ja w prawą rękę i wzniósł na poziom oczu. Chłopak wyciągnął lewą rękę, a w niej pojawiał się kawałek drewna, który po sekundzie rozszczepił się i kształt idealnie przypominający różdżkę Hermiony.

\- Już. Przepraszam za zwłokę.– powiedział szczerze.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale zaraz je zamknęła, aby otworzyć ponownie po sekundzie.

\- Maxwell nie możesz po prostu skopiować czyjejś różdżki w kawałku drewna. Ona musi mieć magiczny rdzeń. – pouczyła zniecierpliwiona Hermiona, choć bardzo chciała zobaczyć jak rozwinie się sytuacja.– Rdzeń musi być z magicznej istoty, jak włos jednorożca, albo włókno smoczego serca. – Max skinął jej głową. Jego różdżka rozszczepiła się na dwie kawałki, potem pojawiły się lekkie żłobienia, a chłopak wyrwał sobie dwa włosy, które zaczął umieszczać w różdżce.

\- Nie, to nie może być włos czarodzieja. – Upierała się gryfonka.

\- Czemu? Jestem magiczny, jestem istotą spełniam założenia. Ale chyba rozumiem co masz na myśli. Kano –dziewczyna podskoczyła, gdy przed Maxwellem pojawił się skrzat w garniturze. – Chciałbym cię prosić o kilka włosów do mojej różdżki. Wybacz Hermiono, ale nie mam pod ręką jednorożców. – powiedział gdy Kano z uśmiechem podawał mu niewielki pączek włosów. – Skrzaty domowe są bardzo potężnymi istotami magicznymi, więc powinno działać. – Skrzat zniknął, a de'Vireas umieścił włosy w różdżce i scalił ją. – Powinno działać, wracajmy. I dziękuję. – powiedział.

Wrócili do klasy, a Maxwell pomachał nową różdżką.

\- Już. Przepraszam, od teraz będę pamiętał. – Powiedział niewzruszony ruszył do stolika przed biurkiem, na którym siedział znudzony kot. Machnął różdżką na odlew, a zwierzę zmieniło się w czerwoną puchata poduszkę.

\- Doskonale. Zaklęcie niewerbalne nie było konieczne. Przyznałabym panu za to punkty domu, ale nie należy pan do żadnego, a przyznawanie równej ilości każdemu z domów, nie ma sensu. – stwierdziła uśmiechnięta McGonagall.

\- Nie, ale skoro pani jest moją opiekunką i uczę się z gryfonami, oraz spędzam tam czas wolny, właściwym wydaje, aby punkty zyskiwał i tracił gryfindor.– mówił spokojnie nie zauważając niedowierzania uczniów.

\- Domyślałam się, że powie pan coś w tym stylu. Dziś nic z tego, ale porozmawiam z dyrektorem i innymi opiekunami domów. Poinformuje pana o postanowieniach.– kontynuowała nauczycielka.

\- Czy mam zrobić coś jeszcze? – spytał machając leniwie w stronę poduszki, która zmieniła się na powrót w kota z lekko nastroszonym futerkiem, w miejscu, w którym nauczycielka sprawdzała miękkość.

\- To w zupełności wystarczy, proszę usiąść. Mówiłam właśnie klasie o tym, że w tym roku przerabiać będzie transmutacje ludzką oraz niewerbalną. – po czym kontynuowała lekcję. Raczej nudna, ale wedle jej zapowiedzi ciekawsze rzeczy zaczną się od następnej.

* * *

Gdy po lekcji ruszyli na obiad Hermiona została z tyłu, ale po chwili dogoniła Maxa i wyszeptała.

\- Nie powiedziałam jej o magii bezróżdżkowej. Powiedziałam, że różdżka była w twoim wczorajszym ubraniu, a ja wyciągnęłam cię na śniadanie w pospiechu. –

\- Niepotrzebnie. Proszę powiedz jej prawdę następnym razem. Nie chce w niej wroga, a za takiego zacznie mnie uważać gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Pierwsza lekcja kłamców Hermiono, mów prawdę za każdym razem kiedy tylko możesz nie skłamać. – odpowiedział również szeptem. – Wtedy ludzie uznają cię za prawdomównego. I tak, robię to cały czas. A teraz chodź, bo Ron dziwnie na mnie patrzy. –dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dzięki za miejsce na transmutacji. – powiedziała – widziałam co zrobiłeś. –

Zjedli obiad, po którym Hermiona pognała na numerologię, a chłopaki nie zapraszając Maxwella udali się do pokoju wspólnego. Nie specjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. Z kieszeni wyjął zwój i pióro i tak jak siedział przy posiłku zaczął pisać wypracowanie na runy.

\- Musisz dobrze znać runy skoro piszesz z głowy z taką łatwością. - usłyszał za sobą, odwrócił głowę. To Ginny przyszła na obiad, a że nie zastała Deana postanowiła najwyraźniej usiąść koło niego. Było to dość interesujące, zważywszy na to, że był nowy, a ona musiała tu mieć innych przyjaciół.

\- Tak, miałem z nimi styczność w życiu, może więcej niż bym chciał. -

\- Przy polowaniach na magiczne stworzenia? Czy praktykowaniu mrocznej magii na nieletnich? - Zapytała nie patrząc na niego i nakładając sobie sałatkę.

\- Dobrze, że wyciągnęliście to z Harrego. Przyda mu się lekcja, że przyjaciołom się ufa. Możesz go też nauczyć, że to iż ktoś ratuje mu tyłek nie znaczy, że ma go słuchać. Wczoraj wypełniał moje rozkazy, no powiedzmy prośby, choć było widać, że nie ma na to ochoty. Na przykład oddał różdżkę Malfoyowi i zgodził się, aby ten rzucił na niego klątwę. Obiecał nie blokować. Uświadom mu proszę, że było to zachowanie kretyna. - mówił nie przerywając pisania. - Kim jest ta dziewczyna w przy stole puchonów, z dziwnymi okularami? Obserwuje mnie od kwadransa. - zapytał choć technicznie nie mógł jej widzieć. Ginny była pewna, że musiałby odwrócić głowę, albo choć zerknąć w bok, aby zobaczyć Lunę.

\- Luna Lovegood, moja przyjaciółka, ale nie tylko ona ci się przygląda. - odpowiedziała ostrzej niż zamierzała. - A Harry ci po prostu zaufał, gryfoni tak robią. -

\- Temu gryfoni umierają śmiercią bohaterów. - Odgryzł się - Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie mam problemów z tym, że mi zaufał, ale z tym, że on czuł się zobligowany do zaufania mi, dlatego, bo ocaliłem mu życie, a przynajmniej przed kilkunastogodzinnym głodem w pociągu. Co do Luny to ona jedyna zdaje się patrzeć na mnie, a nie na nowego dziwaka. Muszę ją poznać, wydaje się interesująca osobą. - zwinął pergamin. - To mamy gotowe. Lecę popływać przed Obroną. Byłbym zapomniał. - Nachylił się i wyszeptał - Nie baw się Deanem, Harry na ciebie leci, a ty na niego. Wasza magia aż iskrzy w obecności drugiego, wasze serca szybciej biją. Harry to na razie chłopiec w tych kwestiach i nie wie co zrobić, ale jeśli chcesz i obiecasz mi zostawić Deana, szczerze z nim rozmawiając, to popracuje nad Potterem i przed Nocą duchów będziecie parą. Przemyśl to. - Ruszył do swojego pokoju aby się przebrać, dobrze wiedział, że zostawił Ginny z otwartymi ustami, dlatego obrócił się w drzwiach i pokazał jej aby zamknęła usta.

Przebrał się w pośpiechu i ruszył truchtem nad jezioro, z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez szyję. Stanął nad brzegiem, rozejrzał się na boki, po czym szybko zrzucił ręcznik, koszulkę, oraz buty z skarpetkami. Został w samych spodenkach, w kwiatowy motyw.

Woda okazała się przyjemnie chłodna, większość powiedziałaby, że jest lodowata, ale to tylko złudzenie. Wystarczy wejść do niej odważnie i pływać, a nie trząść się z zimna w jednym miejscu. Wypłynął na środek i zanurkował, po chwili woda w tym miejscu się zakotłowała, a de'Vireasa nie było na powierzchni przez dobre półtorej minuty, po czym wystrzelił nad wodę na wysokość prawie trzech metrów, wykręcił salto i wpadł do wody, śmiejąc się jak szaleniec. Ruszył do brzegu, szybkim kraulem, a woda za nim się pieniła, pojawiła się olbrzymia macka, która próbowała ponownie go złapać i podrzucać, ale udało jej się to tylko raz. Gdy stał już na stopami na podłożu zawołał w stronę środka.

\- Wpadnę jutro na dłużej przygotuj się na wyścigi ty nienasycony stworze. - cały czas śmiał się jak wariat.

\- Niecodzienny widok. - usłyszał za plecami. Jak to jest, że dziś już druga osoba zjawia się za jego plecami niespodziewanie. Nie to, że nie byłby się w stanie obronić, ale zaczynało go to lekko irytować. Z drugiej strony to szkoła dla czarodziejów, ponoć najlepsza, więc pojawianie się z powietrza nie powinno stanowić zaskoczenia.

\- Mówisz o mnie czy krakenie? - Zapytał blondwłosej ślizgonki, która leżała na jego ręczniku podnosząc jedynie górną część ciała opartą na łokciach.

\- Oba. - Zmierzyła go wzrokiem z góry do dołu, dokładnie tak jak on ją w korytarzu pociągu. - Nadzwyczaj estetyczny. - powiedziała wstając i podając mu ręcznik. Miała rację, bo Max miał ciało atlety, trening sztuk walki od dzieciństwa, opiekunowie i skrzat pilnujący diety, pływanie, wspinaczka dały mu cudownie zarysowane mięśnie, na których teraz dodatkowo lśniła woda, a lekki wietrzyk sprawiał, że skóra napięła się z zimna.

\- Czy pani mnie podrywa panno Greegrass? - spytał przyjmując ręczniki i wycierając głowę, ale dziewczyna szła już kierunki zamku.

\- Pośpiesz się, masz kwadrans do Obrony. - zawołała, a Max zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma dość czasu na wycieranie, spacer do pokoju, aby się przebrać i zdążyć do klasy. Złapał buty i koszulkę, po czym ruszył biegiem do zamku.

\- Dzięki. - zawołał mijając Daphne. Na korytarzach wszyscy się za nim oglądali, kiedy biegł na bosaka bez koszuli po zamku, przeskakując po kilka stopni i unikając uczniów, na szczęście już nie chlapał wodą, bo ta spadła z niego w całości zanim dotarł do drzwi zamku.

* * *

Pod klasę Obrony dobiegł w momencie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i pojawił się profesor Snape.

\- Do środka. - początek wyglądał dość nieciekawie. Snape pokazał, że ma wiedzę i że będzie ich uczył sensownych rzeczy, potem nastąpiła sprzeczka z Harry, bo gryfon nie potrafił nad sobą panować. No cóż jego problem. Snape wydaje się bardzo kompetentnym człowiekiem do tego przedmiotu. A jako były śmierciożerca ma niesamowity wgląd w metodologię działań Voldemorta. Trzeba będzie zadbać o jego nastawienie, a nic nie działa lepiej na butność niż utarcie nosa. Okazja nadarzyła się szybciej niż się mogło wydawać.

\- Widzę, że nasza nowa znakomitość, nie ma zwyczaju wykonywać poleceń. Kazałem wam czytać rozdział o niewerbalnej obronie i jej przewagach, które to podczas następnych zajęć będziemy ćwiczyć. Vireas do ciebie mówię. - Zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Przepraszam profesorze Ape*(ape to po angielsku małpa). Znam ten rozdział, dlatego zająłem się obserwacją. O tym pan mówił, aby być stale świadomym. Takie ćwiczenia są bardzo cenne. – Ton Maxwella był spokojny i niemal pokorny.

\- Jak ty się do mnie zwróciłeś? - Zapytał Snape lodowatym głosem, przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Szlaban, za bezczelność. -

\- Odmawiam. Zwróciłem się do pana z takim samym szacunkiem, jaki pan okazał mnie - mówił Max dla kontrastu przyjaźnie i ciepło. - Jestem tu nowy, więc uznałem, że może należy tu zwracać się do siebie obcinając pierwsze litery nazwiska. Tak jak pan zrobił z moim. Przykład idzie z góry. -

\- Nie masz prawa odmawiać szlabanu. -

\- Mam, gdyż nałożony był niesłusznie. Ale ma propozycję, która może obejmować mój miesięczny szlaban, na który zgodzę się i wypełnię sumiennie. Jest pan zainteresowany wysłuchaniem czy wracamy do lekcji i zapominamy o sprawie? - Połowa klasy, ta złożona z gryfonów patrzyła z przerażeniem jak Max rozjusza Snape, wiedzieli że to odbije się na nich. Za to część klasy składająca się z ślizgonów patrzyła z nadzieją. Wyjątkiem była Daphne, która patrząc na de'Vireas, zdawała się pytać, "co ty robisz?".

\- Nie mam w zwyczaju paktować z uczniami na temat ich kar. - odrzekł chłodno Snape.

\- Tak czułem, że pan się nie odważy - powiedział z pogardą chłopak, Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

\- Mów. - wycedził Snape.

\- Ok, macie tu klub pojedynków. Prosta walka do jednego zwycięstwa. Jak pan wygra przyjmuję miesiąc szlabanów i przysięgam wypełnię je bez szemrania, jakiekolwiek by nie były. Ale jak wygram, to Pan odbędzie jeden szlaban wraz ze mną i Potterem. Ja ustalę co robimy, ale będę robił dokładnie to samo co wy. Stoi? Chyba, że pan się boi "Nowej znakomitości"? - Zakończył uśmiechając się dwuznacznie.

W klasie było teraz tak cicho, że dałoby się usłyszeć spadającą szpilkę, ale po jakichś dwudziestu sekundach Snape powiedział lodowato.

\- Nikt nie nazwie mnie bezkarnie tchórzem panie de'Vireas - wypluł przedrostek nazwiska Maxwella niczym coś obrzydliwego. - Po zajęciach w klubie pojedynków. A teraz wracaj do czytania. -

\- Czemu nie tu? - Spytał chłopak. - Hogwarcie prosimy o miejsce do pojedynku, między Maxwellem Julianem Alexandrem de'Vireas, a profesorem Severusem Snapem. -

Z kilku gardeł wyrwały się krzyki, kiedy podłoga zaczęła się ruszać. Biurka krzesła, pulpit nauczyciela odjechały wraz z kamieniami pod nimi pod ściany. Pokój się rozszerzył tworząc na środku wolną przestrzeń. Przed odsuniętymi na bok uczniami, pojawiły się szklane tafle. Max wstał z swojego jadącego krzesła i natychmiast podłoga pod nim pojechała na lewy bok wolnego pasa na środku, a krzesło podążyła pod ścianę. Snape został w miejscu, bo Zamek najwyraźniej uznał, że jest na dobrej pozycji.

\- Co to było? - Zapytał niepewnie nauczyciel.

\- Co? Nigdy nie wykorzystujecie tu magii zamku? Ten budynek jest tak przepełniony magią, że aż kipi. Choć mówiąc szczerze coś takiego chyba można zrobić po dłuższej medytacji nad formą magii zamku. No i zamek musi cię polubić. - mówił beztrosko. - Zaczynamy? -

\- Panno Granger proszę odmierzyć czas do rozpoczęcia. Nie wątpię, że zna pani i zaklęcie i zwyczaj. Pojedynek do wytrącenia różdżki lub unieruchomienia. - Oznajmił profesor, a Max skinął głową.

Hermiona dobyła swojej różdżki, wyszeptała zaklęcie i na środku pomiędzy walczącymi pojawiła się czerwona kula światła. Mijały sekundy, aż niespodziewanie kula zmieniła się na zieloną i uniosła się pod sufit.

W ułamku sekundy Snape rzucił niewerbalnie Drętwotę, której Max uniknął piruetem w prawo, następnie w lewo, uchylił się, przeskoczył nad następną klątwą.

Profesor rzucał zaklęcia niewerbalnie z oszałamiającą prędkością, a de'Vireas unikał ich wszystkich, nie odpowiadając żadnym czarem, za to skracając dystans. Gdy znaleźli się w odległości dwóch metrów od siebie Max machnął różdżką w sufit, oraz lewą ręką w Snapa.

Wokół profesora zaczęły rozbłyskiwać jaskrawe światła. Oślepiając go, tylko na ułamek sekundy wybijając z rytmu zaklęć. Rzucił przeciwzaklęcie, drętwotę i zaklęcie zabezpieczające jego oczy przed kolejnymi błyskami i w tym momencie, został podcięty przez Maxwella, który opadł ciężko na jego brzuch łokciem, a kolanem przygniatając do ziemi rękę z różdżką.

Snape wypuścił różdżkę, po czym poczuł że coś szpiczastego przyciska mu się do szyi. Z gardeł gryfonów wydobył się oszalały wrzask triumfu.

\- Uznaje pan moje zwycięstwo? - spytał Maxwell cichym lodowatym głosem.

\- Tak - wycedził Snape i natychmiast ucisk na szyi zelżał, Max wstał i wyciągnął rękę do profesora, ten spojrzał na nią niechętnie, ale ujął ją i podciągną się. - Bardzo dobry pokaz. Wygrałeś prawo przyznania mi szlabanu panie de'Vireas. Nikt nie powie, że Severus Snape gra nieuczciwie. - powiedział wyraźnie gdy klasa wracała do pierwotnej formy.

\- Dziękuję przedstawię go po lekcji. Chciałbym dodać, że chętnie się jeszcze z panem zmierzę. Ale tym razem poproszę, aby walczył pan na poważnie. Zrewanżuję się tym samym. -

W oczach Snapa błysnęły ogniki, a przez usta przebiegł uśmiech.

\- Przemyślę to jak przestanie mnie boleć nadgarstek. A teraz wracać do czytania. - warknął do reszty klasy.

Po zakończeniu lekcji Maxwell podszedł do biurka Snapa, stanął z boku i czekał, aż ten poukłada notatki i go zauważy, w końcu po trzech minutach profesor, nie mógł dłużej udawać, że jest zajęty.

\- Dobrze, miejmy to za sobą. – powiedział podnosząc wzrok na chłopaka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że rozumie pan, iż nie było moim celem upokorzenie pana. Zresztą Pańska szybkość była imponująca i jestem pewny, że nikt z klasy nie potraktuje pana lekceważąco po tym pokazie. – powiedział Maxwell.

\- Zwłaszcza po twoim wspaniałomyślnym zaproszeniu do walki na poważnie. – Odgryzł się Snape.

\- Naprawdę nie wierzę, aby dał pan z siebie wszystko. Po pierwsze nie poruszał się pan, nie trzymał pan dystansu. A przecież można się deportować w prawdziwej walce, wtedy moja taktyka była by nieskuteczna. Po drugie po pańskiej mowie na początku lekcji wnioskuję, że jest pan inteligentny, jest pan też ślizgonem, z tego co słyszałem doskonałym okulumentom, a ktoś taki nie dałby się tak łatwo wmanewrować w walkę, której nie chce. Do diabła nie jest pan bohaterskim gryfonem, aby porwać się do walki bo ktoś nazwie pana tchórzem. Podejrzewam, że uznał pan iż, jeden dzień szlabanu, który panu wymyślę da o mnie lepszy i pełniejszy obraz niż miesiące lekcji. Pan jako szpieg Dumbledora, albo Voldemorta, wie że wojna jest blisko. Chwilowa strata i to minimalna autorytetu nie odbije się na pana reputacji na tyle, by nie warto za tą cenę zdobyć informacji. – wyjaśniał Maxwell, a Snape z podziwem skinął głową.

\- Jesteś ślizgonem. – Stwierdził – źle cię oceniłem. Ale do rzeczy, mam za chwilę następną lekcję. –

\- Spacer po zakazanym lesie. Ja poprowadzę, a pan i Harry będą podążać w milczeniu. Ruszymy o 22 spod głównych drzwi. –

\- Spacer? Nie traktuj mnie jak idioty, po co chcesz tam iść? – Zawahał się – To informacja dla mnie, żebym wiedział czy mam podjąć dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa. –

\- Wiem o stadzie jednorożców, które robi się coraz mniejsze. Moje źródła donoszą, że dziś przed północą będzie następny atak, zamierzam temu zapobiec. I nie będę potrzebował o tego pomocy. Harry musi się przekonać, że może mi zaufać. A pan idzie z nami, bo musze coś sprawdzić. Szczerze nie planowałem tego w ten sposób, miałem iść sam. Harrego przekonać w tradycyjny sposób, a pana ująć moim ślizgońskim umysłem i wybitnymi umiejętnościami. Jednak gdy dał mi pan okazję, okazałem się złodziejem. – zakończył z uśmiechem.

\- Kto atakuje jednorożce, kim są twoje źródła? - nauczyciel wpatrywał mu się prosto w oczy, po czym rzekł z uznaniem– Doskonała obrona. Naucz tego Pottera, to nie będzie więcej takich sytuacji jak pod koniec zeszłego roku. – I ruszył do wyjścia.

* * *

Maxwell jako, że była to jego ostatnia lekcja udał się do wielkiej Sali, gdzie siedząc w rogu stołu krukonów pisał jedną ręką wypracowanie dla Snapa, a potem dla McGonagall. Bardziej niż na pisaniu skupiał się na obserwacji. Czekał na Lunę ale pojawiła się dopiero kiedy większa część stołu była już zajęta. O dziwo nikt przy nim nie usiadł, chyba w końcu dorobił się łatki wariata.

\- Cześć Luna – powiedział wesoło pozwalając pergaminowi się zwinąć. – Masz chwilę? –

\- Cześć, pewnie – powiedziała jak do starego znajomego. – Czemu Wielka ośmiornica chciała cię zabić? –

\- Nie zabić, chciał się bawić. To Kraken, a nie ośmiornica. Strasznie przyjazny, choć z zamku mogło to faktycznie inaczej wyglądać. – powiedział jakby nagle to niego dotarło. – myślisz, że dużo osób to widziało? –

\- Całkiem sporo, a reszta zapragnęła się dowiedzieć, po twojej przebieżce – zachichotała – całkiem dobrze wyglądasz bez koszuli. –

\- Jesteś drugą, która mi to mówi. –

\- Ale uważa tak wiele dziewcząt, masz już chyba fanklub. Mniejszy niż Harrego, ale całkiem duży. – jej mina spoważniała – idziesz dziś do lasu prawda? – spytała nagle.

\- Skąd wiesz? – Stężał ma ułamek sekundy.

\- Czasami wiem o tym, czego ludzie nie chcą nikomu powiedzieć. Nie martw się, nie powiem nikomu. I to nie tak, że czytam w myślach, to bardziej z dziedziny wróżbiarstwa. –

\- Temu ludzie uważają, że jesteś dziwna? – Na pogodnej twarzy do tej pory twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się cień smutku, skinęła głową.

\- W zeszłym roku była tu grupa ucząca się obrony, miałam tam przyjaciół. – powiedziała

\- Myślę, że nadal masz. Ginny zjeżyła się jak dzika kotka, gdy tylko zasugerowałem, że mi się przyglądasz. Tak jakbym zamierzał, ci coś za to zrobić. Myślę, że nie tylko ona tak reaguje, widzę teraz jednego chłopaka, który nie spuszcza z nas wzroku odkąd się dosiadłaś. Lubisz go? – Spytał bezpośrednio.

\- Nevilla? – zapytała odwracając się, aby mu pomachać, co sprawiło, że przybrał kolor dobrego wina. – Tak, jest miły. Nie wyśmiewa mnie. –

\- Nie wyśmiewanie to nie przyjaźń – powiedział ostro. – Czy uznajesz za przyjaciół wszystkich, którzy są po prostu mili? –

\- Nie, Nevill uratował mnie, zasłonił przed klątwą, jest prawdziwym gryfonem. I to nie tak, że ludzie są okrutni czy źli, tylko – zawahała się i nie dokończyła. – Powodzenia w lesie. – powiedziała po chwili wstając i ruszając do innych uczniów ze swojego roku. Maxwell także wstał i ruszył do stołu gryfonów. Usiadł obok Nevilla, ale słowem nie wspomniał o rozmowie z Luną, niech gryfon wykaże zainteresowanie.

\- Ktoś idzie pobiegać po kolacji? – zapytał lekko.

\- Musisz zrobić zadania z dzisiejszych lekcji, jutro będą nowe, a nie chcesz, żeby ci się nawarstwiły. – powiedziała pouczająco Hermiona.

\- Już skończyłem. Runy po obiedzie, a przed chwilą Obronę i Transmutację. – odpowiedział szybko.

\- eee jak. To znaczy, to świetnie. – wydukała Hermiona.

\- Masz konkurencję Hermiono. – powiedział nieczule Ron.

\- Wątpię. Hermiona posiada bardzo analityczny umysł. Małe szanse, aby osiągnęła mój poziom magii praktycznej, ale pod względem akademickim to ja zastaje w tyle. Miałem po prostu inny tryb nauki, stąd moje inne nawyki. Pisze pracę odruchowo, w wolnych chwilach. Uważam, że posiłkowanie się wiedzą książkową podczas pisania, nie daje obrazu mojej wiedzy, a mojej zdolności do przeszukiwania książek. No i mi nie zależy na zdaniu owutemów. – Hermiona wydawała się wdzięczna za te słowa i lekko oburzona, ale to chyba na myśl o tym, że ktoś zakłada, że nie zależy mu na zdaniu. Ron wyglądał jak kopnięty szczeniak. – To nikt nie idzie biegać? Nikt? No to pa. – powiedział wstając. – Harry nasz szlaban jest dziś o 22-giej, spotykamy się przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Ubierz się na czarno. -Ruszył do swojego pokoju, ale w połowie drogi dogoniła go Hermiona.

\- Mogę cię o coś spytać na osobności? – spytała speszona.

\- W moim pokoju? – zaproponował, skinęła głową z determinacją i szła za nim w milczeniu.

\- Hermiono, nie musisz iść za mną. – powiedział przez ramię.

\- Wybacz, po prostu czasem czuje się przy tobie jak przy nauczycielu. – wyznała – roztaczasz wokół siebie taką aurę, że ludzie odruchowo czują respekt i potrzebę zwracania się do ciebie z szacunkiem. –

\- Wiem, to strasznie wkurzające, wiesz jak ciężko się przy czymś takim zaprzyjaźnić? – Spytał z rezygnacją gdy byli już na korytarzu. – Chyba powinienem cię przeprosić, ale powiem ci to dopiero kiedy dowiem się o co chcesz mnie zapytać.- Otworzył drzwi i przepuścił ją do środka. Zatrzymała się z otwartymi ustami w progu. Max spojrzał jej ponad ramieniem, ujął ją za bicepsy, podniósł, przestawił w bok, wszedł i zamknął drzwi.

\- Powinienem był cię uprzedzić, że poprosiłem skrzata modyfikacje. – Powiedział, ale w duchu stwierdził, że Kano trochę przesadził. Z drugiej strony to było cos do czego przywykł. Na wprost wejścia do pokoju znajdował się teraz olbrzymi salon, z kilkoma fotelami i kanapami, na prawo od tych w kształt litery L ułożone pod ściana były regały z książkami, a przed nimi znajdowało się wielkie dębowe biurko, z obrotowym skórzanym fotelem. Na lewo od kanap dość duży stół jadalny na szesnaście osób. Cała ściana na wprost była zabudowana pięcioma wielkimi drzwiami tarasowymi, a za nimi znajdował się balkon na cała długość mieszkania. Mało tego, w ścianie po lewej znajdowały się trzy pary drzwi. Wszystkie meble czy to drewniane czy skórzane, były utrzymane w ciepłej tonacji brązu, ściany były delikatnie kremowe, a dodatki jak wazony, świece ramki zdjęć czy poduszki w odcieniach złota. Max właśnie szedł w kierunku drzwi, kiedy pojawił się skrzat.

\- Pierwsza drzwi to sypialnia dla gości, środkowe łazienka, po prawej jest sypialnia Pana –

\- Wspaniała robota Kano, mam nadzieje, że nie miałeś problemów z pomocą skrzatów Hogwartu? –

\- Nie przyjęli mnie ciepło. Zgredek jest wspaniały, musisz go koniecznie poznać. Śmiem twierdzić, że pański gość się zawiesił. – Maxwell uśmiechnął się i ruszył do swojej sypialni, a Kano w stronę Hermiony. Po drodze wyczarował szklankę, a w drugiej pojawiła się butelka szkockiej Whisky. Stanął przed Hermioną i wepchnął jej szklankę w dłoń. Ta odruchowo wypiła, po czym zakasłała, a skrzat podał jej drugą szklankę z wodą.

\- Dziękuję – wysapała po opróżnieniu wody.

\- Wyglądała Pani jakby potrzebowała szoku, żeby wyjść z szoku. – zachichotał.

\- Nie jesteś jak typowe skrzaty? –

\- Nie.- powiedział zaciekawiony.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałam cię urazić. Staram się prowadzić organizację, która ma na celu wyzwolenie skrzatów domowych, ale nie ma wielkich sukcesów. Miałam nadzieję, że obecność Zgredka w Hogwarcie pomoże innym skrzatom, niestety nic to nie dało.

\- Hermiono – skrzat zwrócił się do niej po imieniu – skrzaty nie chcą wyzwolenia, nie jesteśmy goblinami. To nie tak, że nie wiemy czym jest wolność i dlatego jej nie pragniemy. Kiedy nasi panowie są dobrzy, mamy wspaniałe życie, lubimy pracę, daje nam satysfakcje. Jestem Kano wolny skrzat, który do swej śmierci będzie służyć rodowi de'Vireas. Nie wiąże mnie przysięga. Żadnego skrzata nie wiąże. Pomyśl, kiedyś, ktoś rzucił na skrzaty zaklęcie. Czy słyszałaś o zaklęciu które wiąże cała rasę i przechodzi na następne pokolenia? To skrzaty podtrzymują to kłamstwo, bo lubią pracować i mieć święty spokój. Tak samo jak mit ubrania, bezsensowny rodzaj zabezpieczenia przed zerwaniem klątwy przymusu. Pomyśl o Zgredku, przecież Malfoy nie dał mu ubrania, to nie było jego ubranie, ani go nie dostał do ręki. Dostał dziennik. W ten sposób, kiedy Malfoy dawałby Zgredkowi polecenie wyrzucenia ubrań, albo polecił wyrzucić śmieci, a w worku była by stara dziurawa skarpetka, też zniósłby klątwę. To nie żaden czar wiąże skrzaty, to same skrzaty. – Zakończył Kano, w momencie kiedy Maxwell wychodził z sypialni ubrany w krótkie spodenki i obcisłą koszulkę z długim rękawkiem. Całości dopełniały buty do biegania, które miał w ręce. Podszedł do jednego z foteli i usiadł wiążąc buty.

\- Chodź usiąść, chciałaś porozmawiać. – zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

\- Czekaj, myślę nad słowami twojego skrzata. – popatrzyła na Kano i z uśmiechem powiedziała – Dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy, że w końcu rozumiem. Czy moglibyśmy jeszcze kiedyś porozmawiać o tym? Kiedy ochłonę będę miała kilka pytań. –

\- Z przyjemnością, zna pani hasło do pokoju, proszę mnie wezwać będąc w środku, jeśli nie przybędę w ciągu minuty znaczy, że jestem chwilowo zbyt zajęty. – Hermiona skinęła głową i ruszyła do fotela zapadła się nim ciężko.

\- Przez ciebie przeżywam zbyt dużo szokujących rozmów, jak na jeden dzień. – zauważyła z udawanym wyrzutem w głosie – A co do pokoju to chyba rozumiesz, że kiedy zobaczy go McGonagall, albo Dumbledore będziesz miał kłopoty? –

\- Nikt mi nie mówił, że nie można wprowadzać zmian. – usprawiedliwił się – Może przemalowanie ścian to lekka przesada, ale w ciągu godziny można go doprowadzić do stanu początkowego. Poza tym jak znam Kano dodał standardowe zaklęcie zabezpieczające. Ktokolwiek wejdzie, a nie będzie miał akceptacji Kano lub mojej trafi do iluzji poprzedniego pokoju. Temu ten obszar jest pusty. – Hermiona odwróciła głowę w stronę wejścia i z uznaniem pokiwała głową.

\- Nie powinnam się dziwić, że o tym pomyślałeś. –

\- Bo nie pomyślałem, wierze w inteligencję współpracowników. Gdy przekazuję jakieś zlecenie to przekazuję, jaki chcę efekt. Moim zadaniem jest tak dobrać ludzi do zadania, aby dali mi to czego potrzebuję, a nie to co oczekiwałem. Ale chciałaś o czymś porozmawiać. – Dodał na koniec.

\- Tak, ale to trochę dla mnie krępujące. – Zaczęła.

\- Ron? – zgadł, a Hermiona skinęła głową. – Ok. Chyba się domyślam, jednak będę nalegał, abyś to powiedziała. Na początek odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. Dlaczego Ron? Jesteś cholernie inteligentna, w przeciwieństwie do niego, jesteś też mądra, obyta, pracowita, masz otwarty umysł, nie boisz się wyzwań, stawiasz czoło nieznanemu, masz niebywały instynkt i odwagę. Czemu Ron? –

\- Nie wiem, coś mnie do niego ciągnie, serce mi szybciej bije, gdy jest blisko i to jego spojrzenie, jakim czasem na mnie patrzy. – Odpowiedziała rumieniąc się.

\- O dziewczyno. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś pewna, bo nie chciałbym, ci pomóc, gdyby miało się okazać że gdy poznasz już pełnię swojej wartości rzucisz go. Jednak pamiętaj o jednym, nikt nie ma prawa cię unieszczęśliwiać, uważam że są nierozerwalne przysięgi, ale nawet wtedy nie można pozostawać z kimś kto cię krzywdzi. Można odejść i być samemu. – powiedział z powagą – pewnie ciężko ci uwierzyć, że rozmawiasz o tym ze mną, człowiekiem, którego poznałaś wczoraj. –

\- Nie. Naprawdę nie, jesteś inny, dziki, z tego co słyszałam i widziała na lekcji obrony jesteś też brutalny i śmiertelnie groźny, ale nie mogę się zmusić do myśli, że jesteś zły. Wydaje mi się, że jesteś fizycznie niezdolny do krzywdzenia kogoś, kto prosi cię o pomoc. Sposób w jaki potraktowałeś Malfoya jest skrajnie inny od tego w jaki odnosisz się do innych. Ginny opowiedziała mi o spotkaniu Slughorna i twojej propozycji. To jak przyjąłeś informacje, że mam cię szpiegować, to jak pomogłeś Harremu w szlabanie. Choć nie wiem co planujesz, to nie wierzę, że możesz go narazić. Dlatego uznałam, że poproszę cię o pomoc. – wzięła głęboki oddech – Naucz Rona być bardziej romantycznym i może podszepnij, że jakby mnie gdzieś zaprosił, to bym się zgodziła. – wyrzuciła jednym tchem.

\- Zrobione. – Odpowiedział uśmiechnięty. – A teraz idź się przebrać w jakieś luźniejsze ubranie i idziemy pobiegać. To część mojego planu. Rozumiem, że Ron często przegląda twoje wypracowania? W pokoju wspólnym powiedz sama, zanim ktokolwiek zapyta, że idziesz biegać. Ze mną. Jak zapytają o zadanie, powiedz, że skoro ja skończyłem, to obiecałem ci pomóc po bieganiu. Nie tłumacz więcej, powiedz że się spieszysz. Spytaj Ginny czy się nie wybierze. I powiedz Harremu, że prosiłem przekazać, że idziemy do lasu, więc niech weźmie wygodne buty. To także część planu. – mówił szybko. – No idź. –

Wstała bez słowa i ruszyła zdeterminowana wypełnić jego polecenia. Nie brzmiały głupio, wzbudzenie zazdrości i złości Rona mogło być dobre, trochę bała się, że Ron się obrazi i pójdzie w zaparte, ale nie miała wiele do stracenia.

* * *

Dziesięć minut później szli we trójkę w stronę jeziora.

\- Było dokładnie tak jak powiedziałeś. I nie urywam, że czerpałam radość z faktu, że dokładnie wiedziałam co się stanie. Nawet mimo iż to ty to przewidziałeś. Muszę cię ostrzec, nie jestem najlepsza w bieganiu. – mówiła Hermiona.

\- Ani ja, czarodzieje nie biegają często. Mamy lepsza przemianę materii, więc zazwyczaj nie tyjemy. – Dodała Ginny.

\- Ile w takim razie je Slughorn? – zażartował Max – Nie martwcie się, jeśli chcecie możecie ze mną ćwiczyć wieczorami. W jakieś dwa tygodnie gwarantuję nie będzie dla was problemem zrobić dwa może trzy okrążenia w przyzwoitym tempie. –

\- Ile ty ćwiczysz? – Ginny była bardziej dociekliwa niż Hermiona, ale sądząc po wylewnych odpowiedziach Maxwellowi to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Rano przebiegłem pięć okrążeni, ale wstałem za późno i spieszyłem się, że żeby wrócić na śniadanie. Od jutra nie będę miał tego problemu, bo Kano poda mi co zechce w pokoju. – zatrzymał się na brzegu. – Teraz to tylko trening rozgrzewający, po tym jak skończymy ja musze jeszcze zrobić ćwiczenia z mieczem i Sento Mirage, walkę z cieniem. –

\- Musisz? – Spytały dziewczyny.

\- Kiedy trenujesz coś długo, jest to potrzeba. Gdybym nie miał okazji ćwiczyć przez dwa trzy dni, byłbym ospały, bolały by mnie mięśnie, nie miałbym humoru itp. W czasie ćwiczeń wydziela się w mózgu pewien hormon endorfina, to taki związek chemiczny Ginny, każdy człowiek ma ich kilkaset rodzajów. Endorfina odpowiada za dobry nastrój i energię. Mój organizm przywykł do dużych dawek tego hormonu. Gdy mu go nie dostarczam czuję się gorzej, mam niedobór. Mugole mówią czasem, że ktoś jest uzależniony od sportu, a naprawdę uzależnił się od endorfiny. – Tłumaczył. – Można go zastąpić, śmiech, alkohol, czekolada, albo seks. – uśmiechną się na widok min dziewczyn. – Choć to ostatnie jest zależne w największej mierze od partnera. Dość gadania, jedziemy. Róbcie to co ja, a ja będę was korygował jeśli zrobicie coś źle. Ps. Stójcie tyłem do zamku, bo chłopaki pewnie patrzą z okien wierzy. – zażartował, a dziewczyny spłonęły rumieńcem.

Max zaczął prowadzić prostą rozgrzewkę, wszystkich partii od góry do dołu. Szyi, ramion, łokci, nadgarstków, bioder, kolan, kostek. Potem nastąpiły serie przysiadów, pajacyków, pompek, pompek z podskokami. Po mniej więcej 10minutach, kiedy zarządził odpoczynek Hermiona i Ginny padły na trawę przepocone i ledwo żywe.

\- Kano woda i ręczniki dla pań. – sam Max wypił szklankę wody, ale nie potrzebował ręcznika, bo jedyny pot na jego ciele objawił się wilgotnym czołem. – Ok macie dwie minuty i biegniemy. Co mniej więcej trzysta metrów zrobimy ćwiczenia. Ja pompki, a wy przysiady, ja po dziesięć, wy po pięć. Przysiady świetnie ujędrniają pośladki. Dziś tylko jedno okrążenie. No moje panie w drogę. – Chcąc nie chcąc podniosły się z trawy i ruszyły za nim. Nie była to łatwa trasa. Dystans wokół jeziora to niecała mila, ale poczuły satysfakcje, kiedy dotarły na powrót do miejsca startu. Max pogratulował im i ponownie wezwał Kano z wodą, ręcznikami i matami, na których mogły się położyć.

Sam odszedł kawałek, a skrzat podał mu miecz. Max robił z nim powolne ruchy, niby taniec Tai Chi, jak zauważyła Hermiona, wszystkie ruchy były niezwykle płynne, ale jakby oglądane w zwolnionym tempie. Można było zobaczyć precyzje prowadzenia miecza i wyobrazić sobie jak niebezpieczny by był przy większej prędkości. Następnie Max oddał skrzatowi miecz.

Przybrał teraz inną pozycję i powtarzał taniec, niemal dokładnie taki sam, z tą różnica, że teraz niektóre ruchy z płynnych i powolnych, nagle zmieniały się w natychmiastowe uderzenia. Tak szybkie, że Ginny dostrzegała tylko powracającą rękę, nogę czy dłoń, ale nie samo wyprowadzanie ciosu. Cały ten taniec z mieczem i bez trwał może z pół godziny.

de'Vireas opadł na kolana i usiadł na stopach. Dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści położył na udach. Klęczał tak przez jakieś pięć minut z zamkniętymi oczami, a następnie płynnie podniósł się otworzył oczy i ruszył do dziewczyn.

\- Nie musiałyście czekać, ale dziękuję. – Powiedział - Chodźmy, Kano zajmie się matami i szklankami. Jak odczucia? –

\- Endorfinocośtam jest fajne. Czuje się pełniejsza energii, jak po meczu quiditcha – powiedziała Ginny. – Jutro też będziemy ćwiczyć? –

\- To zależy od tego jak pójdzie w lesie. Może być tak, że nie będę w stanie – odpowiedział z powagą. – Posłuchajcie, szybko oceniam ludzi i nauczyłem się ufać instynktowi. Uznajcie to za zaproszenie, za jakiś czas dowiecie się do czego. A jako dowód zaufania powiem wam, że nie idziemy na spacer do lasu. Spodziewam się z czymś tam spotkać, z czymś cholernie niebezpiecznym, bo to coś zabija jednorożce. Do tej pory siedem, dziś będzie następny atak. Ginny obiecuję, że Harry będzie bezpieczny. Nie planowałem ich zabierać, ale chcę mieć Severusa po swojej stronie, a nie mogłem przegapić okazji, żeby go zwerbować. Harry może na tym bardzo skorzystać, a Snape zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo. Może być jednak tak, że nie wyjdziemy bez obrażeń, a wtedy możemy wylądować w skrzydle szpitalnym, lub mnie mogą wyrzucić. – w jego głosie nie było żalu, ani wyrzutów, nie było też wahania.

\- Dlaczego nam to mówisz? – spytała Hermiona niepewnie.

\- Bo ufam mojemu instynktowi, a on mówi mi, że mogę wam zaufać, albo raczej, że powinienem. Mam... - urwał. - złe przeczucie, że wszystko za łatwo mi idzie. Udało mi się w dwa dni, odizolować Malfoya, załatwić sobie niezależność w zamku, sprawić, że McGonagall mnie chyba polubiła, ustawić świetną pozycję wyjściową do załatwienia spraw z Snapem i Harrym i w dodatku dziś mam szansę pomóc jednorożcom. To cholernie za proste. - zamilkł bo doszli już do drzwi zamku, a tam było więcej osób, one także milczały i pożegnały się z nim krótko, gdy wchodziły do pokoju wspólnego, a Max do swojego.


	3. Chapter 3

od Autora: Wow, szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałem się takiego odzewu, w ciągu jednego dnia. Już wyłapałem kilka kolejnych literówek, w 2 rozdziale. Dodałem też dwie linię wyjaśnień w rozdziale pierwszym, o których zapomniałem.

Życzę miłego czytania i zachęcam do pozostawiania po sobie śladu.

* * *

Resztę czasu jaki mu pozostał do nocnego spaceru spędził na medytacji w swojej sypialni. Musiał się uspokoić, pozbyć wątpliwości, skoncentrować myśli. Pół godziny przed czasem wziął prysznic i ubrał się w strój całkiem niepasujący do czarodzieja. Wygodne wojskowe spodnie w plamach czerni i szarości oraz pasującą do tego górę, z takiego samego obcisłego materiału jak jego wcześniejsza koszulka do biegania. Założył też dwa pierścienie z czarnego matowego materiału, po jednym na każdą rękę, oraz bezpalcowe rękawice. Buty ubrał wysokie ponad kostkę, na miękkiej podeszwie. Na całość zarzucił szkolną pelerynę i ruszył do wyjścia, pod drzwi wejściowe do szkoły dotarł o dziesięć minut za szybko, ale zastał tam już Snapa, którego powitał uniesioną brwią.

\- Myślałem, że pojawi się pan w ostatnich sekundach przed ustalonym czasem. - stwierdził.

\- Tak planowałem, ale miałem anonimową sowę. Szkolną. – Zaznaczył. - W liście napisano, że możesz próbować ruszyć wcześniej. Sam. Ktoś się o ciebie troszczy, a ja choć nie mam ochoty na ten szlaban, nie mogłem zignorować tego listu. - powiedział nauczyciel.

\- No i bardzo chciał pan zobaczyć co planuję. Muszę podziękować moim aniołom stróżom. – Spojrzał na niego badawczo. – I dziękuję Panu, doceniam, że Pan tu jest. – Powiedział skłaniając głowę. - Ale zbliża się już Harry. - Dodał nie odwracając się - Musi pan popracować nad tym mimowolnym grymasem na jego widok. Chyba że to celowe, wtedy dobra robota. -

Gdy Harry dołączył do nich ruszyli za Maxem, który pewnie prowadził ich w stronę lasu.

\- Mam dla was kilka informacji, - powiedział gdy doszli już do linii lasu. - po pierwsze ubrania, czy moglibyście transmutować je by wyglądały kolorystycznie jak moje - dodał zrzucając pelerynę. Na tle mroku drzew przecinanego plamami światła księżycowego, jego ciało niemal znikło. Dało się je nadal zauważyć, ale trzeba było wiedzieć czego szukać. - Płaszcze zostawcie tutaj, weźmiemy je wracając. Po drugie - kontynuował gdy ich ubrania także stały się plamiaste - role w tej wycieczce. Harry ty tylko spacerujesz, nie chcę widzieć jak rzucasz jakikolwiek czar, bez mojej zgody. Możesz bronić tylko siebie i profesora Snape. Nie mnie. Czy to jasne? Dotyczy to także pana profesorze. - Harry niechętnie skinął głową, ale Severus odmówił.

\- Jestem nauczycielem, a ty uczniem, nie możesz mi wydać rozkazu, nie bronienia cię. – odpowiedział poważnie, a Harry niechętnie zauważył, że w głosie profesora nie ma zwyczajowej niechęci jaka okazywał uczniom.

\- Dobrze, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że pańskim priorytetem będzie Harry. Harry masz swoją pelerynę niewidkę? To dobrze w pewnym momencie mogę kazać ci się schować. W takiej sytuacji, jeśli ty nie będziesz czarował, Profesor będzie mógł mi pomóc, ale tylko w sytuacji gdy okaże się, że przegrywam. Czy na to pan się zgodzi? - Snape skinął głową, był pragmatykiem i wiedział, że Potter jest ważniejszy.

\- Cudnie. - powiedział Maxwell gorzko - Po trzecie ja idę polować, wy obserwować. Coś zabija jednorożce, więc nie może to być coś miłego, ani słabego. Podejrzewam, że ma to związek z czymś co robi Voldemort i prawdopodobnie będzie to Grayback, bo ataki następują zawsze w czasie pełni. Jednak może to nie być sam Grayback. W drugim przypadku postanowię na miejscu co zrobię. To tyle, aha. Taki znak - podniósł zaciśniętą pięść na wysokość głowy - oznacza, że macie się zatrzymać i nie wydawać, żadnych dźwięków. -

\- Jedno pytanie. - powiedział Harry - co zamierzasz zrobić Graybackiem? -

Max spojrzał z niedowierzaniem.

\- To chyba oczywiste. Zabić go. - Stwierdził, ale już wtedy wiedział, że był to błąd. Nawet Snape otworzył szerzej oczy, choć tylko na sekundę.

\- Nie mogę się na to zgodzić - powiedział Harry stanowczo.

\- Gryfońska heroiczność, jak zamierzasz wygrać wojnę, nie zabijając? Chcesz zgromadzić wszystkich pojmanych śmierciożerców i zamknąć w jakimś miłym domu na wsi, a Voldemorta nawrócić? – zakpił.

\- Nie wiem, ale nie będę stał z boku patrząc jak kogoś mordujesz… – Upierał się czarnowłosy i widać było, ze chce powiedzieć coś więcej, ale na te słowa oczy Maxwella stężały, a Snape poczuł, że Potter przesadził, to było to samo co on czuł, gdy ktoś nazywał go tchórzem. A więc pan de'Vireas nie lubi być nazywany mordercą, to istotne, bo nie było po nim widać żadnych emocji, kiedy mówił o zabiciu Greybacka.

\- Nie jestem mordercą. - Powiedział z głosem zimnym niczym stal. – Ale dobrze, zależy mi na tobie Harry i jeśli to miałoby być coś, co uniemożliwiłoby nam zaufanie w przyszłości daję ci moje słowo. Ja Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas ślubuję nie zabić dzisiejszej nocy nikogo. Czy to ci wystarczy cholerny głupcze? Bo jak nie to wracaj pod pierzynkę do zamku. – Harry niepewnie skinął głową. – Dobrze, w takim razie nie marnujmy już czasu. -

Szli przez jakąś godzinę, aż dotarli do skraju niewielkiej polany, po drodze Maxwell kazał im się zatrzymywać kilka razy, zawsze gestem. Nie wypowiedział ani słowa w czasie drogi, a i im nie pozwolił się odzywać.

\- Tu zostaniecie, Harry załóż pelerynę. - poczekał, aż ten go posłucha. - Dobrze stań tu, oprzyj się o to drzewo i patrz na polanę. W porządku, masz dobry widok? – A gdy dostał potwierdzenie, wyszeptał. - Petryficus Totalus. Tak będzie dla ciebie bezpieczniej. – dodał gdy gryfon był już unieruchomiony. - Profesorze proszę także tu zostać i go pilnować, a w razie niebezpieczeństwa, niego go pan pierwsze teleportuje w bezpieczne miejsce. Teraz proszę patrzeć. - wskazał polanę, na której z ich lewej strony pojawił się jednorożec, zalśniły osłony, a zwierzę targnęło łbem. Kilka innych zwierząt uderzyło w tarcze i teraz spłoszone uderzały o nią rogami krzesząc iskry. Z drugiej strony niż stały jednorożce rozległ się trzask deportacji. – Szpieg znikł, zaraz się zacznie. – Faktycznie ktoś w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem aportował się z prawej strony i wszedł na polanę.

\- O kurwa. - Wyszeptał Maxwell – Zmiana planów. Cholerni gryfoni. Niech go pan dobrze pilnuje i wypełnia każde moje polecenie. Jak powiem Albatros, nieważne, w jakiej odmianie łapie pan chłopaka i znika do zamku. Zrozumiałeś? – Snape spojrzał na niego, potem na cień i powoli skinął głową.

\- Ale jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to też uciekaj. Zniknę z Potterem jak zobaczę, że się deportowałaś. – powiedział nauczyciel nie pytając nawet czy Maxwell to potrafi.

Uśmiech na twarzy chłopca stał się wilczy. – Zacznijmy polowanie. – Powiedział, po czym zniknął bezgłośnie, aby z trzaskiem pojawić się tam gdzie wcześniej zakapturzona postać.

Mężczyzna w środku kręgu odwrócił się natychmiast od jednorożca i syczącym głosem, który Snape ku swemu przerażeniu rozpoznał krzyknął – Avada Kedavra – Zielone światło pomknęło, ale zanim doleciało co celu nastąpił kolejny trzask i kolejny. Wyglądało to, że Maxwell krąży wokół Voldemorta, trzymając się na linii lasu, aby pozostać niewidocznym.

Jeśli miał na celu wyczerpanie Czarnego Pana był to kiepski pomysł, bo raz, że deportacja była bardziej wysiłkowa niż klątwa śmierci, a dwa już po kilku rzuconych czarach Czarny Pan przestał atakować drzewa i tylko śledził dźwięki deportacji.

\- Pokaż się, chcę wiedzieć, kto odważył się ze mną zabawiać. – wycedził tak cicho, że Severus ledwo to dosłyszał. Miał nadzieję, że Max nie da się sprowokować i po daniu jednorożcowi czasu na ucieczkę sam zniknie. Nadzieja jednak się nie ziściła, bo nagle Maxwell pojawił się wychodząc uśmiechnięty w krąg osłon.

\- Piękna noc, nieprawdaż – powiedział pogodnie. – wiesz, nieładnie jest zabijać jednorożce, a to stado tak jakby ma cię dość. Wypuść klacz to wypuszczę cię względnie całego. – mówił idąc cały czas wolnym krokiem w stronę klaczy i to ciężarnej jak zauważył teraz Snape.

\- Czy ty wiesz kim jestem chłopce? – wysyczał Voldemort.

\- Lord Voldemort, Ten-którego-imienia-się-nie-wymawia, Tom Riddel, Czarny Pan i tak dalej – mówił, aż dotarł do zwierzęcia, które również szło w jego stronę.

\- Dziwne, że ciężarna klacz lgnie do chłopca, bo tym jesteś prawda? Tylko chłopcem, który myśli, że tupetem zbawi świat. – Max wyciągną rękę do klaczy i dał jej się powąchać, zaraz też zwierzę podeszło bliżej, a chłopak poklepał je po boku szyi i dotknął wskazującym palcem rogu zwierzęcia, który lekko zalśnił złotym świateł. Riddel obserwował to z zaciekawieniem. de'Vireas tymczasem odwrócił się w stronę Voldemorta i ruszył do niego, a jednorożec, potruchtał spokojnie w stronę swojego stada.

\- Cały jestem dziwny. Jesteś trzecią osobą, która mi to mówi w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu godzin. Z tym, że dwie wcześniejsze chyba mnie polubią, ty zdecydowanie nie. A skoro nie mogę cię dziś zabić, bo obiecałem to komuś innemu, a tobie powiedziałem, że jak wypuścisz klacz to wypuszczę cię. Będę musiał się ograniczyć do połamania ci kliku kości. – cisze przeszył straszny zimny śmiech, kiedy Voldemort odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

\- Głupcze, nie wypuściłem klaczy, twoja technika ucieczki teleportacją też nie na wiele się zda, tu nie da się teleportować. Najpierw cię okaleczę, a potem wyciągnę z twojego mózgu wszystko co o mnie wiesz, potem popatrzysz jak rozcinam brzuch temu jednorożcowi. Może nawet zmuszę do tego ciebie. O tak, przyniesiesz mi źrebię, a ja wypiję jego krew i jego moc. A potem cię zabije. – Czarny Pan dyszał z podniecenia, na myśl o tym co zaraz nastąpi, ale spokojny krok i nieznikający uśmiech dzieciaka wybijał go z rytmu.

\- Spójrz jeszcze raz na jednorożca – powiedział. Voldemort zerknął, że całe stado, wraz z jego niedoszłą ofiarą znika pośród drzew. – Twoje osłony nie są tak dobre jak myślałeś – Wyszeptał Max, który w tym czasie teleportował się tu po jego lewej stronie, zrobił to całkowicie bezgłośnie.

Voldemort zdążył jednak zareagować szybciej niż oczy Snapa, bo gdy ten drugi dostrzegł de'Vireas, ten pierwszy już odwracał się w stronę chłopaka wznosząc różdżkę. Max uderzył go szybkim kopnięciem w lewą łydkę, po czym zniknął i pojawił się za prawym bokiem, zmuszając Voldemorta do obrotu w przeciwną stronę niż zaczął ruch. Czarny pan został trafiony potężnym sierpowym w prawą skroń, co musiało go ogłuszyć, bo przyjmował kolejne ciosy padające z różnych stron, już nie próbując się obracać. W pewnym momencie zawył z bólu, a Severus zobaczył, że z tyłu jego kolana wystaje stalowy szpikulec, podobny do ostrza szpady. Zaraz też pojawił się następny w tym razem przebity w miejscu połączenia nadgarstka z prawą dłonią. Różdżka Voldemorta wyleciała w powietrze, a Max pojawił się obok niego, kopnął z tyłu pod kolanami zmuszając do uklęknięcia i natychmiast z pełnego powrotnego obrotu w klatkę posyłając na plecy. W jego ręce pojawił się kolejny szpikulec, którym przybił Voldemorta do ziemi poprzez wolne do tej pory udo, minęły może z cztery sekundy, a Voldemort leżał przeszyty kolejnymi czterema szpadami, wciśniętymi teraz w ziemie. Max stał nad nim z siódmą i delikatnie mierzył w szyję Czarnego Pana. Po chwili pchnął jednak w obojczyk przebijają wrzeszczącego mężczyznę. Podniósł jego różdżkę i za jej pomocą rzucił kilka zaklęć, które rozbłysły w ciemności. Szpady zalśniły, tak samo ziemia pod Voldemortem i powietrze wokół.

\- Świetna zabawa prawda Tom? – powiedział nadal uśmiechnięty.

\- Mój przyjacielu w krzakach zabierz pelerynę chłopaka, ukryj się pod nią, ocuć go i przyprowadź. Wejdziecie tym wejściem gdzie zniknęły jednorożce, zobaczysz wyrwę z osłonach. Odbierz chłopakowi różdżkę i nie pozwól zbliżyć się do Voldemorta na mniej niż pięć metrów. – zawołał.

Ukląkł obok Voldemorta i wyjmując kryształ z kieszeni, dotknął nim swojej dłoni i zrobił nacięcie, a potem zebrał odrobinę krwi z uda Czarnego Pana, na co ten patrzył z przerażeniem, ale nie poruszał ani rękami ani nogami, czary które rzucił na niego chłopak łagodziły ból, ale też nie pozwalały mu jakikolwiek ruch poza wychylaniem głowy.

de'Vireas mówił w dziwnym języku, według Harrego, który właśnie odzyskał zdolność ruchu i obiecał Snapowi słuchać jego poleceń, o wiele głośniej niż w pociągu, ale o tym nie mógł powiedzieć profesorowi, mógł jednak zapytać co to za magia.

\- Nie wiem. – odpowiedział zdumiony Severus – Jakaś magia runiczna, spójrz na ciało Czarnego Pana czytałem o czymś podobnym. To coś z Japonii, żywe runy, musza być jakoś zasilane, ale można nimi podobno robić niesamowite rzeczy. Jakby miały świadomość. – Wyszeptał nauczyciel, ale nie dodał już nic więcej, bo zbliżali się na odległość głosu.

Stali około pięć metrów od klęczącego Maxa, gdy Severus zobaczył coś, co go przeraziło. Dookoła całej polany stały jednorożce, a przez wyrwę w osłonach, którą weszli zbliżały się dwa z nich. Uwolniona klacz i wielki ogier, jednorożce minęły ukrytego Snapa i Harrego i zatrzymały się obok Voldemorta. Ogier bardzo delikatnie postawił mu kopyto na twarzy, prychnął i zdjął nogę. Następnie nadstawił bok, a klacz rogiem zrobiła mu kilku centymetrowe cięcie, z którego nabrała odrobiny srebrnej krwi i podsunęła róg chłopcu. Ten nie przestając recytować zebrał na kryształ trzecią krew.

Błękitny do tej pory kamień, zaczął świecić srebrnym blaskiem. Max uniósł go i z całej siły wepchnął zaostrzonym końcem wierzch prawej dłoni, kryształ zagłębił się na centymetr, ale chłopiec nie popchnął dalej, zamiast tego przytrzymał dłoń przy ziemi, tak aby to ogier mógł kopytem wbić kryształ do reszty. Nastała cisza, Voldemort z przerażeniem poruszał głową to na Maxa to na Ogiera.

Sam de'Vireas zdawał się o nim zapomnieć i wpatrywał się w oczy jednorożca, przyłożył też czoło do głowy w miejscu pomiędzy oczami i coś wyszeptał. Ogier prychnął, a chłopak rozpromienił się. Wyjął różdżkę Voldemorta wycelował w bok magicznego stworzenia i uleczył je, zaraz potem klacz i ogier odbiegły do wyrwy, gdzie zniknęły w lesie z resztą stada.

\- Co tam Harry? Nie żałujesz swojej decyzji? – spytał z przekąsem. – Widzisz Tom, Harry wymusił na mnie przysięgę, że nie zabiję dziś tego, kto krzywdzi jednorożce. Masz dług życia i wobec Pottera i Przywódcy stada, miał prawo cię zabić, ale na moją prośbę darował ci życie. Chyba wiesz co to znaczy? Prawda Tom? – Voldemort milczał, ale Max zdawał się tym nie przejmować – No dobrze pora dowiedzieć się co planowałeś. – Machnął różdżką, a z gardła Voldemorta rozległ się skowyt. – Skupiłeś się na tym o co pytam? Dobrze. Czemu atakowałeś sam, czemu nie wysłałeś swoich ludzi? –

\- Zabij mnie, ale niczego się nie dowiesz. – wysyczał w bólu.

\- Tak myślałem. Legilimens – powiedział spokojnie, a oczy Voldemorta otworzyły się szeroko, uciekły w tył jakby miał jakiś atak. Po mniej więcej minucie Max opuścił różdżkę, a Voldemort nabrał głębokiego haustu powietrza. de'Vireas poruszył różdżką i powiedział.

\- Rzuciłem na niego zaklęcie ciszy. Kiedy przestanę mówić i będzie mi odpowiadał Severus, ty Harry musisz poruszać ustami, tak żeby on myślał, że rozmawiam z tobą. Kiwnij głową, że zrozumiałeś, a ty Severusie odpowiedz.

\- Tak - dobiegło z boku, a Harry skinął.

\- Dobrze. Mamy problem. Zamierzam go wypuścić bo takie dałem słowo temu głupcowi, z drugiej strony z tego co właśnie się dowiedziałem i tak nie miałbym wyjścia. Zabicie go nie wchodzi w grę, mam jednak inny problem. Severusie on wie o twojej zdradzie, na razie zbiera dowody i nie jest pewny, ale zamierzał cię uwięzić po następnym wezwaniu i wydrzeć dowody z twojego umysłu. Zwłaszcza po spotkaniu ze mną, bo uznał za zdradę to, że nie doniosłeś mu o mnie. Wiem to irracjonalne, ale zadałem mu mnóstwo bólu, więc nie myśli jasno. Odpowiedz mi szczerze. Chcesz się od tego uwolnić? –

\- Tak – dobiegło ponownie spod kaptura.

\- To będzie ekstremalnie bolesne i staniesz się jego celem, więc i tak do końca wojny będziesz zamknięty w Hogwarcie. Zaufasz mi? –

\- Tak – po raz trzeci.

\- Dobra, wyjdź spod peleryny i przyznaj mu się do zdrady, możesz pominąć powody. – powiedział Max, a po sekundzie wahania Snape postanowił zaryzykować. W końcu ten chłopiec miał moc zdolną przeciwstawić Voldemortowi i to nie ślepym trafem, czy ucieczką jak Potter. Autentyczną moc.

Zrzucił pelerynę i podał ja Harremu, a sam podszedł tak aby Czarny Pan mógł go zobaczyć. Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się z wściekłości.

\- Ty… - wycharczał, gdy Max cofnął zaklęcie ciszy.

\- Ja. Moja obecność chyba rozwiewa twoje wątpliwości? Ale takie dostałem polecenie. Od dnia w którym wybrałeś na cel Potterów służę tylko Albusowi Dumbeldorowi, jestem twoim zdrajcą, tym którego tak usilnie szukałeś. To ja. A teraz to koniec. – powiedział.

\- Zginiesz za to. – wyrzucił niczym klątwę Voldemort.

\- Nie rzucaj gróźb, których nie możesz spełnić. – powiedział Max i kopnął go w udo. – Wyciągnij rękę ze znakiem profesorze – Zwrócił się do Snape, a gdy ten to zrobił, machnął ręką energicznie, w połowie ruchu pojawił się w niej prosty ale piękny miecz, który odciął rękę Severusa niczym cienki patyk. Miecz zniknął z jego ręki zanim zakończył się ruch, a Max już rzucał zaklęcie leczące na łokieć Snapa.

\- Wybacz - powiedział gdy kikut był zasklepiony, - bardziej by cię bolało, gdybyś wiedział, co zamierzam. – Severus skinął głową zgadzając się, a Harry kończył właśnie wymiotować. – Dziwię się, że nikt z was na to jeszcze nie wpadł. –

\- Myślałem o tym z Dumbledorem, ale byłem potrzebny jako szpieg. Co z nim zrobisz? – wskazał na Czarnego Pana.

\- Uwolnię go, dałem słowo. Nawet, jeśli było dane komuś, kto nie rozumie wojny. Dałem też pochopnie słowo, że uwolnię go za życie klaczy, a choć nie uwolnił jej to bardzo mi w tym pomógł. Nie mogę go zatem uwięzić. Może następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy. Idziemy – ruszył w stronę wyrwy w osłonach, zatrzymał się obok Harrego. – Aha. Tom rzuciłem na ciebie pewne runy, zaczęły działać chwilę temu. Co każde pięć do dziewięciu minut, będą się łamały w twoim ciele trzy losowe kości. Miłej zabawy, dobrego spania i tak dalej. Szpady znikną za jakieś pół godziny. Aha – wyjął z uchwytu na nadgarstku różdżkę Czarnego Pana i złamał ją, po czym rzucił na ziemię niedaleko głowy Czarnego Pana– Jestem Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas i będę od teraz twoim najgorszym koszmarem. Pa – zakończył ruszając do wyrwy.

Gdy znaleźli się jakieś pół kilometra od polany, Max oparł się o drzewo i osunął na ziemię.

-Co się dzieje? – Snape ukląkł przy nim natychmiast – Jesteś ranny? –

\- Nie, tylko zmęczony, ale musieliśmy się oddalić. Nie wiem jak czułe zmysły magiczne ma Voldemort, oddaliłem się dla pewności, poza dwukrotny zasięg moich. – Chłopak podpierał się, aby utrzymać się w pozycji siedzącej. – Dajcie mi parę minut i tak musimy porozmawiać. –

Snape kiwną głową i usiadł, oddał też Harremu różdżkę.

\- Profesorze, gdy odzyska pan rękę, musi pan zmienić nastawienie. Proszę skontaktować się z uzdrowicielem dziś, ale rękę odtworzyć dopiero jutro. Niech wszyscy zobaczą jej brak. Od jutra zmiana charakteru. Może pan zostać wymagający, surowy, ale koniec z niesprawiedliwością, uśmiech od czasu do czasu i pochwała dla kogoś spoza pańskiego domu, też pomoże. Koniec z dokuczaniem mugolakom. Czy to jasne? Ludzie nie uwierzą, jeśli nie zobaczą zmian. Jest pan doskonałym aktorem, proszę w razie konieczności grać. – Snape skinął głową i wymruczał, że da radę. – Teraz ty Harry, jakbym był na twoim miejscu, miałbym cholernie dużo pytań. –

\- Czemu go nie zabiłeś? Dałeś słowo na dzisiejszą noc, mogłeś poczekać do rana. – spytał.

\- Dałem słowo. Poważnie traktuje swoje słowo i nie zamierzam go złamać dla takiej miernoty jak Voldemort. –

\- To było słowo czarodzieja Potter, słowo mężczyzny, to pradawna magia. Nawet Mugole jej nieświadomie używają. Mężczyzna, który nie łamie swego słowa, nawet gdy dotrzymanie go jest niekorzystne, zyskuje w oczach magii swego rodzaju status. Wojownik Światła, Człowiek Honoru, Ostatni Sprawiedliwy, to tylko część tytułów. – wyjaśnił Snape. – Jesteś też winien Maxwellowi przeprosiny, za nazwanie go mordercą. To była ujma na honorze, jako, że nie masz dowodów na powyższe, mógłby domagać się pojedynku. Zdziwiłem się, że tego nie zrobił. -

\- Rozumiem. Wybacz, że nazwałem cię mordercą. – powiedział Harry, patrząc na zmianę w nauczycielu. – Szczerze. –

\- Przyjmuję. A nie wyzwałem bo nie mam żadnego interesu w walce z Harrym. Poza tym Harry nie wiedział co robi i mówi. To było pragnienie czystego serca, my myślimy inaczej. Nasze serca nauczyły się zadawać i patrzeć na konieczny ból. Niesiemy na barkach krzyk bólu, tych których nie byliśmy w stanie ocalić, ale i tych którym go zadaliśmy. Jesteśmy tym odmienieni dlatego obaj mamy bezpieczniki, słowa które nas ranią i dlatego przyjmujemy te słowa, bo czujemy, że ból który wywołują jest słuszny. – zakończył smutno i wstał. – Chyba dam rade dojść do pokoju. Trzeba się przespać, zaraz północ, a jutro od rana mamy lekcji. –

Snape zaśmiał się z prawdziwą radością.

\- Tylko ktoś naprawdę dziwny mógłby po pokonaniu Voldemorta planować się wyspać, przed lekcjami. – powiedział widząc na ich twarzach zdziwienie.

Gdy pożegnali już Snapa, Max zatrzymał Harrego przed pokojem wspólnym.

\- Powiedz Hermionie i Ginny, że ze mną ok, ale musze odespać. Jeśli będziecie sami, to jest we trójkę możesz im opowiedzieć szczegóły inaczej powiedz, że związałem cię obietnicom i powiem im jutro. Dobrej nocy złoty chłopaku. – i z uśmiechem wszedł do swojego pokoju.

Doczłapał do kanapy i padł w ubraniu, poważnie nadwyrężył zasoby magiczne i miał szczerą nadzieję, że jutrzejszy dzień, nie będzie wymagający magicznie. Kano znalazł go nieprzytomnego o drugiej w nocy i przeniósł zaklęciem swobodnego zwisu do łóżka. Zdjął mu także buty i ubranie.

* * *

Rano Max obudził się jak nowy o szóstej, wziął prysznic i poszedł biegać, co dziwne spotkał na korytarzu profesor McGonagall, która nie była zadowolona i to chyba z jego powodu.

\- de'Vireas czy ja dobrze słyszałam, że ośmieliłeś się sprzeciwić profesorowi Snapowi, odmówić kary, zaszantażować go, wyzwać na pojedynek i wymusić na nim nocną wyprawę do Zakazanego Lasu? – spytała jednym tchem.

\- Skarżył się? – spytał Max niedowierzając. – Ale tak, to się zgadza mniej więcej. –

Nauczycielka była tak zaszokowana, że odpowiedział szczerze i bez ukrywania, ani tłumaczenia przyznał, że przez chwilę nie wiedziała, czy być zła, czy podziwiać chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego? – Spytała wreszcie.

\- Nie powiedział? –

\- Nie. Opowiedział o tym tylko, dlatego, aby wyjaśnić ciąg zdarzeń, który doprowadził do utraty ręki. Nie oskarżył cię także o nic, powiedział, że wręcz ocaliłeś mu życie, ale powiedział też, że bez rozmowy z tobą nie zdradzi nic więcej. Bo nie wie ile chcesz ujawnić z tej nocy. – Znowu oburzenie, tym razem, na to, że Snape ośmielił się być wobec niego lojalnym, a przynajmniej wdzięcznym.

\- Hmm, sam nie wiem ile ujawnić. Powiem pani pełną skrócona wersję, a Pani powie mi co przekazać publicznie. Dobrze? – Zapytał, a ona z wahaniem skinęła głową. – Miałem informację, że ktoś zabija jednorożce, okazało się, że to był Voldemort, pokonałem go w pojedynku, rzuciłem na niego klątwę, odczytałem myśli i dowiedziałem się, że odkrył prawdziwą lojalność profesora Snapa, więc odciąłem mu rękę z Mrocznym Znakiem, żeby Voldemort nie mógł go za jego pomocą zabić. To wszystko. Aha lokalne stado jednorożców jest teraz po mojej stronie, a więc i centaury się przyłączą do ewentualnej obrony zamku. Nie musimy się już bać ataku od strony lasu. – zakończył, ale kiedy kobieta milczała dodał – Co z tego mam podawać do oficjalnej informacji? –

\- Nie mam pojęcia. A jak ty uważasz? – Spytała poważnie uznając jego wyższość w tej rozmowie.

\- Wszystko, tajemnice niszczą. Są oczywiście konieczne, ale ludzie się ich boją, „dobrzy" powinni być transparentni, aby nie dało się im zarzucić kłamu. Czy to wszystko, chciałbym pobiegać przed śniadaniem. – Skinęła mu ręką, że może odejść, ale sama stała i patrzyła za nim, aż nie zniknął za korytarzem, a wtedy ruszyła do gabinetu dyrektora.

* * *

Wrócił chwilę po siódmej i zastał w salonie Hermionę i Ginny, rozmawiające z Kano.

\- Ty idioto – powiedziała na powitanie Ginny – Nic ci nie jest? Kano właśnie nam powiedział, że byłeś nieprzytomny na kanapie. –

\- Tylko wyczerpanie magiczne, nie odniosłem żadnych ran. – powiedział podchodząc do nich. – Domyślam się, że miałyście okazję porozmawiać z Harrym na osobności? –

\- Tak. Jakim cudem byłeś w stanie pokonać Voldemorta masz szesnaście lat. Gdybym cię nie widziała chodzącego w słońcu, powiedziałaby, że jesteś wampirem. – odpowiedziała Hermiona – przy okazji Ron też już o tym wie, więc spodziewaj się, że dowie się reszta szkoły. –

Max zacisnął wargi w grymasie, ale wzruszył ramionami.

\- I tak się rozniesie jak ludzie zobaczą Snape bez ręki. Mam nadzieję, że większość potraktuje wiadomość o Voldemorcie jako przesadzoną plotkę. –

\- Nie liczyłabym na to – powiedziała Ginny – Nie po tym jak pokonałeś Snapa na lekcji. –

\- Niekoniecznie Ginny – wtrąciła Hermiona – Profesora Snapa pokonał bez magii, lumos się nie liczy pierwszak, mógłby to rzucić. Myślałam nad tym i mam wrażenie, że rozumiem. Max strasznie się popisuje, jest widowiskowo beztroski, bezczelny, a przy tym co jakiś czas pokazuje wybranym osobom, że jest opanowanym profesjonalistą. Popisuje się wiedzą, podróżami, pochodzeniem, a jednocześnie pomaga wszystkim. I co najważniejsze nie używa magii. Ok, na lekcji transmutacji pokazał popisowe zaklęcie niewerbalne, ale to był jedyny raz. Jakby celowo pokazywał, że nie jest gołosłowny. To maska prawda? –

\- Tak. ShunTzu uczy, żeby nie zdradzać swojej potęgi, ale zawsze wydawać się większym niż się jest. Nie jestem wszechmocny i wszechwiedzący, ale mam dużą wprawę w manipulacji, żonglowaniu informacjami, czytaniu mowy ciała. Mam nadzwyczajnie rozwinięte zmysły, także postrzeganie i czucie magią, oraz ponadprzeciętne umiejętności fizyczne. Mój poziom mocy również wykracza ponad przeciętną. Potęgę czarodzieja wojownika można określić jako wypadkową trzech czynników. Mocy magicznej, umiejętności i kondycji fizycznej. Na pierwszą nie mamy żadnego wpływu, a przynajmniej niewielki, jeśli nie chcemy zmienić się tak jak Voldemort, na ostatnie dwie mamy wpływ. Możemy dbać o siłę i kondycję co pomoże nam walczyć dłużej i lepiej unikać. Umiejętności więc są decydującym czynnikiem w większości starć. Te posiadam duże. – zakończył gdy zaburczało mu w brzuchu. – Dość wykładu, lecę pod prysznic i idziemy jeść. – Powiedział.

Wrócił po kilku minutach w eleganckich czarnych spodniach i rozpiętej brązowej koszuli, właśnie kończył dopinać mankiety.

\- Dziewczyny zamknijcie usta. – Zażartował widząc ich spojrzenia. – Pamiętajcie, że chciałyście żebym załatwił wam chłopaków. Nie możecie do mnie wzdychać. Żeby wam pomóc powiem, że nie jesteście w moim typie. Jesteście piękne i mądre, ale jestem fanem wysokich, wyrafinowanych, cynicznych, zadziornych dziewczyn, które biorą czego pragną. I które mają doświadczenie – zakończył, biorąc się za zapinanie koszuli.

\- Jak Królowa Lodu? – spytała Ginny – Ja też umiem obserwować. – dodała.

\- Tak, Daphne mnie zaintrygowała. Na razie nie mam czasu się z nią umówić, ale niedługo to zmienię. – Powiedział ruszając do wyjścia.

\- Chyba nie wiesz czemu nazywają ją Królową Lodu. – mówiła Ginny – Ona nie wykazała żadnego zainteresowania jakimikolwiek relacjami miedzy ludzkimi. Ma koleżankę, bo to nawet nie przyjaciółka, Tracy Davids. Podobno raz miała incydent z Blaisem. Wykorzystała Zabiniego, uwiodła go, zaliczyła i zostawiła tej samej nocy. Wybacz, ale chyba kiepsko dobierasz sobie dziewczyny do zauroczenia. –

\- Nie lubisz jej bo jest wysoka, ma klasę, wychowanie do bycia wielką panią i gra na zimno. Ale to w porządku, masz prawo jak każdy inny do bycia małostkowym w kwestiach, które wybierasz sama. Poważnie. – dodał widząc jej minę. – Nie mówię tego by cię zezłościć czy obrazić. Też nie jestem doskonały. –

\- Ale wydajesz się być cholernie blisko – warknęła rudowłosa.

\- Maska. Pamiętaj. – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Rozmawiałaś już z Deanem? –

\- Nie, ale zrobię to dziś. – odpowiedziała miny cierpiętniczo – To nie będzie miłe. Ani łatwe. -

\- Dobrze, a ja przez weekend zacznę działać z chłopakami. Jak Ron Hermiono? –

\- Zły, spodziewaj się kiepsko ukrywanej wrogości. –

\- Dam sobie radę. Podnieśmy poprzeczkę. Dziś po lekcjach popołudniowych pójdę pływać. Przyjdź wtedy do mnie i czekaj, aż wyjdę. Jestem pewny, że się pojawi, udawaj zażenowaną i jak zapytam o co chodzi, powiedz, że nieważne i odejdź. Zamienię z nim parę słów. –

\- Co ty planujesz? Ron potrafi iść w zaparte i to nawet z Harrym, a są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. W zeszłym roku nie odzywali się do siebie przez prawie dwa miesiące. –

\- Tym lepiej, na twardą głowę, trzeba dużego młotka. Ale postaram się nie roztłuc mu czaszki, przynajmniej nie bardzo, choć mogę mu przywalić. –

* * *

Doszli do wielkiej Sali, gdzie zjedli śniadanie w miłej atmosferze przerywane od czasu do czasu komentarzami Rona. Max uśmiechał się delikatnie i rozmawiał, jakby nic nie słyszał, ani nie zobaczył min innych. W końcu Ron próbował rzucić w niego kawałkiem jabłka, ale ten leniwym ruchem widelca, który właśnie trzymał nabił jabłko w locie i płynnym ruchem jakby tego nie zauważył przesunął je sobie do ust i ugryzł, skrzywił się lekko, stwierdzając że jest kwaśne.

Pierwszą lekcją były zaklęcia, na których profesor Flitwick tak jak McGonagall chciał przetestować jego zdolności, po jednym zaklęciu był zadowolony.

Popołudniu wyszedł pływać, ale na brzegu zastał Daphne wyrywająca płatki z czerwonej róży i rzucającej je do wody.

\- Szkoda pięknego kwiatu – powiedział do jej pleców. Odwróciła się powoli.

\- Jestem Królową Lodu, moje serce nie czuje żalu nad tym kwiatem, ani żadną inną rzeczą. – powiedziała zimno.

\- A dlaczego nie czujesz żalu tu i teraz? – spytał zdejmując koszulkę.

Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

\- Żeby przekazać wiadomość. –

\- Mogłaś to zrobić w wielkiej Sali. Jaka to wiadomość? – Przeciągnął się wyginając ręce nad głową i napinając mięśnie.

\- Nie wysyłaj mi więcej kwiatów, bo skończą jak ten. Nie jestem i nie będę w twoim zasięgu panie de'Vireas – ruszyła w stronę zamku – i przestań się prężyć. –

\- Daphne – zawołał za nią. Zatrzymała się, odwróciła i spojrzała mu w oczy – Jesteś piękna kiedy się złościsz. – Prychnęła i odeszła.

Cholera, wzięło go, ją zresztą też, inaczej by go zignorowała.

Poszedł pływać, tym razem od razu wypływając na środek i pozwalając porwać się krakenowi. Był wyrzucany na kilka metrów w powietrze, ciągnięty po wodzie, a raz udało mu się na stojąco zjechać po śliskiej macce. Kiedy jednak zobaczył Hermionę na brzegu i zmierzającego w jej stronę z zamku Rona, szybko wskoczył i popłynął do brzegu. Dotarł na piasek w momencie gdy Ron dotarł do Hermiony.

\- Cześć – powiedział – Kraken jest zajebisty. Musisz spróbować Hermiono, to jest czad. – otrzepał włosy. – Coś się, stało? Mieliśmy się chyba spotkać za pół godziny. Nie pływałem tak długo co? – paplał beztroskim tonem.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona.

\- Nie nic, pogadamy w bibliotece. Pa – odeszła szybko, a Ron patrzył za nią zdziwiony.

\- O co chodzi? Po co się spotykacie? – zapytał ostro rudzielec.

\- O nic Ron, słyszałeś ją - Max sięgnął po ręcznik. – Eee wybacz, ale wy nie jesteście parą? Nic nie mówiła. –

\- Nie jesteśmy – zarumienił się – Jestem jej przyjacielem i próbuje ją chronić, ale nic mi nie mówi. –

Max wyprostował się i spytał ostrzejszym głosem.

\- Hmm, a przed czym konkretnie ją próbujesz chronić? –

\- Nie ufam ci, jesteś jakimś psycholem, torturujesz ludzi. – powiedział oskarżycielsko.

\- A Hermiona nie ma twoim zdaniem dość rozumu, żeby podjąć decyzję sama? Może ona potrzebuje kontaktu z kimś bardziej zdecydowanym, z kimś bo ja wiem twardszym? – wykpił go – Ciekawe jak by zareagowała na wieść, że zadaje się z psycholem. Sprawdzę to później. Muszę iść, mam spotkanie. – Ron zamachną się pięścią, ale Max zrobił unik i podciął go – Pobicie cię byłoby za łatwe. - Pochylił się nad łapiącym oddech gryfonem. – A teraz mnie posłuchaj. Hermiona mnie nie kręci, to świetna dziewczyna, ale lubię bardziej dzikie, i lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś tego w żaden sposób i wobec żadnej dziewczyny nie skomentował. Jak chcesz być chłopakiem Hermiony to w sobotę o 11 w bibliotece dam ci kilka rad. Dlatego, bo lubię Hermionę, a ona nie wiadomo czemu lubi ciebie. A teraz pa. – Odszedł w stronę zamku. Zastanawiał się czy Ron zaatakuje go w plecy, ale w końcu to był Gryfon, próbował go uderzyć dopiero kiedy zdjął ręcznik z głowy. Głupiec.

* * *

Spotkanie w bibliotece minęło im dość spokojnie, chwilę porozmawiali i w milczeniu pracowali nad zadaniami. Następny dzień także należała do spokojnych, jakby ktoś pilnował, żeby miał czas odpocząć. Slughorn przekomarzał się z nim na popołudniowych eliksirach, Harry zyskał zaskakujący podręcznik, ale to była jego sprawa, Max chciał się tylko upewnić czy nie jest w jakiś sposób zaklęty, ale Hermiona go w tym wyręczyła. Skoro była to zwykła książka, niech kruczowłosy sam rozwiązuje problemy czy jest dobra czy zła. On mógł co najwyżej podać mu rękę jak, lub jeśli upadnie.

* * *

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu został wezwany w połowie lekcji Obrony do gabinetu dyrektora. Na miejscu okazało się, że czeka na niego nie tylko dyrektor ale także McGonagall.

\- Usiądź - powiedziała opiekunka. Pokój byłby imponujący, gdyby nie to, że miał taki być. W kategorii imponujących miejsc gabinet dyrektora nie robił nawet w połowie tak dobrego wrażenia jak dla porównania Gabinet prezydenta w Białym Domu. Oczywiście porównując go do zwykłych pomieszczeń, czy gabinetów nauczycieli był wspaniały. Max jednak patrzył na to przez pryzmat względności. Gdyby gabinet dajmy na to Snapa tak wyglądał, robiłby dziesięć razy mocniejsze wrażenie. Gabinet dyrektora powinien być imponujący, zatem oczekiwania łagodziły efekt. Bardziej szokowałby gości prostymi ścianami i surowym wnętrzem. Gdyby wyglądał jak gabinety reszty nauczycieli, wtedy ludzie stawali by osłupieni w wejściu. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Zdradzisz mi co cię tak rozbawiło? - spytał Dumbledore.

\- Tylko to, że niedokładnie tak wyobrażałem sobie ten pokój. - odpowiedział rozglądając się.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział dyrektor, ale Max już otwierał usta.

\- To nie miał być komplement, miałem po prostu nadzieję, że z pana reputacją zrobi pan coś szalonego i na przykład, wstawi tu tylko proste biurko, z dwoma krzesłami przed nim. Puste ściany, miejsce myśliciela. To było by szokujące, a obecnie pokój jest taki, jakiego można się spodziewać po pokoju dyrektora Hogwartu. Nihil Novum. – wyjaśnił, a McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Rozumiem, to faktycznie wywierało by bardziej szokujące wrażenie. Pomyślę o tym, ale nie po to cię wezwałem. - powiedział składając palce w piramidkę i patrząc na niego znad okularów połówek. - Masz problem z podporządkowywaniem się do reguł, a nie możemy tego tolerować. Chciałbym abyś opowiedział mi, kto cię szkolił i po co przyjechałeś do Hogwartu. - Jego oczy zalśniły, ale po dwóch sekundach twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. Maxwell patrzył dyrektorowi prosto w oczy, a tamten odsuwał się coraz bardziej w fotelu, aż McGonagall machnęła różdżką mówiąc _Finite Incantatem_ ku jej zaskoczeniu nie dało to, żadnego efektu.

\- Na miłość Merlina, dość tego. – Zawołała, widząc coraz większy ból na twarzy Albusa.

\- On zaczął - powiedział Max niczym przedszkolak tłumaczący się z bójki z kolega. - Z ciekawości, zareagowałaby pani tak samo, jakby mu się udało wedrzeć do mojego umysłu? -

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała oburzona - Nie wiedziałam, że zamierza to zrobić i jeśli chciałbyś wnieść skargę zgodzę się zeznawać na twoją korzyść. - Powiedziała chłodno mierząc Dumbledora.

\- Nie zamierzałem wnosić skargi, to zbyteczne, bo już się nie powtórzy, prawda profesorze Dumbledore? – Zapytał, z autentycznym uśmiechem prezentera telewizyjnego.

\- Nie, możesz być pewien. Wybacz, nie powinienem był tego robić. – odpowiedział ciężko oddychający dyrektor.

\- Ale czego nie robi się dla dobra uczniów. - powiedział Max

\- Tak, dlatego też zrozumiesz dlaczego nie znając twoich zamiarów, nie mogę zaryzykować bezpieczeństwa uczniów i personelu. Dlatego muszę usunąć cię ze szkoły. -

\- Albusie nie możesz... - zaczęła McGonagall.

\- Mogę Minervo. -

\- Odmawiam, a jeśli pan spróbuję, wzniosę pozew do rady nadzorczej. Z kopią tego wydarzenia. Jak myślisz Albusie, kto szybciej wtedy opuści szkołę? - spytał zimno Max. - Ale mam propozycję, taką samą jak dla profesora Snapa. – mówił, doskonale się bawiąc. - Pojedynek w klubie pojedynków. Jeden mecz. Jeśli wygrasz odpowiem na jedno twoje pytanie. Szczerze, ale jedno i nie złożone. Czyli albo kto mnie szkolił, albo o cel, albo to kto wygra moim zdaniem w pucharze domów. A jeśli ja wygram, to wybiorę ci jedno dniowy szlaban. - Bezczelność, aż biła po uszach.

\- Jak jesteś pewny swoich umiejętności, to niech stawką będzie usunięcie cię ze szkoły. A raczej twoje odejście – Powiedział Dumbledorem.

\- Nie. Potrzebuję tu zostać. Zresztą po co miałbym grać o coś co mogę mieć zwykłym szantażem. – odpowiedział, po chwili zastanowienia. – Ale obiecam Panu dwie rzeczy. Zrobię więcej dla bezpieczeństwa Pańskich uczniów, niż gdybym był nauczycielem. To pierwsza, druga to to, że nie wykorzystam tego wspomnienia do szantażowania pana w innej sprawie niż ewentualna próba usunięcia mnie siłą ze szkoły. Czuje się pan lepiej? –

\- Nie bardzo. Jesteś zagadką, niewiadomą, a niewiadome w równaniach powodują komplikacje. – Zamilkł – Nie ufam Ci i nie mogę zaufać, bo nie chcesz rozmawiać. –

\- Oj. Rozmawiać chce, nie zgadzam się na brutalne przekopywanie mojego umysłu. Poza tym Ja także panu nie ufam. Zacznijmy od tego ile ma pan lat. Wiem dobrze, że pięćdziesiąt lat temu był pan już starcem. Profesor McGonagall uczy pani w szkole od ponad pół wieku, czy pamięta pani kiedykolwiek Albusa jako mężczyznę w średnim wieku? – Ta zaszokowała się, jakby dopiero sobie coś uświadomiła. – Przecież czarodzieje, nie żyją znacznie dłużej niż Mugole. Więc jak? Kamień filozoficzny? Czy coś bardziej mrocznego? –

\- Dość. Zagramy w pytania w Sali pojedynków. Zwycięstwo oznacza możliwość zadania dowolnego pytania i obowiązek szczerej odpowiedzi. Czy mam to traktować jak magiczny kontrakt? –

\- Tak dziś o czwartej. – Wstał i ruszył do wyjścia. – Niech pan nawet nie pomyśli o Obliviate, wiedziałbym. –

* * *

Maxwell nikomu nie mówił o pojedynku, ale najwyraźniej portrety rozniosły wieść, więc o wyznaczonej godzinie w sali pojedynków zobaczył prawie cała szkołę. W końcu pojedynek ucznia z dyrektorem nie należał do codzienności. Dumbledore stanął na środku kwadratowego podium, pełniącego rolę areny.

\- Walka będzie toczyła się do poddania się, utraty różdżki lub upadkowi poza arenę. Przegrany jest zobowiązany magicznym kontraktem do szczerej odpowiedzi na jedno, proste pytanie. – ogłosił, bez wyjaśniania dlaczego odbywa się ten pojedynek.

Max wszedł na stopnie podium, ale musiał się zatrzymać bo podbiegła do niego Hermiona i Ginny.

\- Idioto, to jest twoja taktyka niezwracania uwagi? – powiedziała szeptem Hermiona.

\- Dokładnie tak, a teraz wybaczcie panie, mam spotkanie. – Wszedł na górę, gdzie czekał już Dumbledore. – Gotów. – Oznajmił kłaniając się lekko.

\- Gotów - odpowiedział Dyrektor.

Przez ponad pół minuty wpatrywali się w siebie. Po czym Max ruszył w stronę dyrektora, ten zareagował błyskawicznie i rzucił zaklęcie tłukące.

\- Ile lat ma pan naprawdę? – Spytał de'Vireas robiąc unik – Dwieście, trzysta? Używa pan Kamienia Filozoficznego? Podobno długie życie odrywa od rzeczywistości, tępi umysł – mówił unikając ataków, ale nie odpowiadając żadna magią. Dłoń z różdżką trzymał swobodnie opuszczoną, cały czas poruszając się lekkim, niemal tanecznym krokiem wokół dyrektora. Dumbledore krążył po podium w milczeniu, ale jego mina robiła się bardzo nerwowa.

\- Odwykł pan od walki z równym, albo lepszym. – Dyrektor wyczarował dwa miecze, które ruszyły na Maxa i atakowały go zaciekle, ale chłopak przerzucił różdżkę do lewej ręki, wyciągną prawą, w której natychmiast pojawił się piękny prosty miecz z jednym niebieskim kamieniem w głowni. Max z łatwością parował ataki dwóch mieczy i nadal robił uniki. – Pozwolił pan sobie wmówić, że jest pan najpotężniejszym, od lat pojedynkował się pan z słabszymi czarodziejami i uwierzył pan we własne kłamstwo. – Na podium pojawiły się plamy ruchomego piasku i zamarznięte kałuże. Max nadal parując jedną ręką ciosy mieczy, lewą odpierał lub blokował zaklęcia rzucane w niego. Nie zamierzał rozpraszać zaklęcia z mieczami. Dumbledore nie był szermierzem i dzielenie uwagi pomiędzy miecze, a magię, bardziej służyło de'Vireasowi. - W rzeczywistości nie jest pan najpotężniejszym czarodziejem. Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć i nie zwątpić w siebie. Jest pan bardzo potężny. Wedle mojej wiedzy jest pan obecnie siódmy wedle potęgi, co jest bardzo dobrym wynikiem. – głos Maxa był spokojny, ale nagle niespodziewanie machnął lewą ręką, rozległ się potężny niebieski błysk oślepiając wszystkich. Gdy oczy odzyskały możliwość widzenia, po mieczach nie było śladu, tak samo jak po piaskach i lodzie, Dumbledore siedział na tyłku podnosząc dłoń z różdżką. Ale o dziwo Max stał obok podium i z uśmiechem powiedział.

– Poddaje się. Najwyraźniej jest pan lepszy, a ja niegodnym przeciwnikiem. Zgodnie z zasadami czekam na pytanie. –

Dumbledore wstał powoli i przyglądał się z zamyśleniem de'Vireasowi ,zastanawiał się nad pytaniem. Czuł, że nie powinien być dumny. Przegrał z uczniem mimo wyniku walki, było to oczywiste dla większości, a przynajmniej dla tej istotnej. Nie był to przynajmniej pojedynek na czystą moc. Chłopak miał rację uwierzył we własne kłamstwo.

\- Jaki jest twój cel w Hogwarcie? – zapytał, bo pewne rzeczy są ważniejsze.

\- Jestem tu by pokonać Voldemorta. – trwała pełne oczekiwanie, aż po minucie dyrektor zapytał.

\- To wszystko? –

\- Tak. – Rozbłysła biała linia światła pomiędzy Dumbeldorem i Maxwellem. – Kontrakt się dopełnił. Magia potwierdziła, że powiedziałem prawdę. Dobrego popołudnia, idę popływać. – zostawił uczniów, nauczycieli i dyrektora w oszołomieniu i ruszył do swojego pokoju aby się przebrać.


	4. Chapter 4

Nadszedł weekend, co spotkało się z wielką ulgą uczniów z szóstych klas. Większość miała zaległości w pracach domowych i zapewne spędzi co najmniej połowę soboty i niedzieli na ich nadrabianiu. Maxwell nie miał zamiaru do tego dopuścić dlatego postanowił usilniej trzymać się swojej rutyny odrabiania prac pomiędzy lekcjami i bez pomocy książek. Być może jego stopnie się pogorszą, bo tematy lekcji staną się trudniejsze, ale przynajmniej będzie miał realny obraz swojej wiedzy. Uczniowie na jego widok szemrali, ale on zdawał się nic sobie z tego nie robić, czasem nabijał się z tych szepczących, podchodząc ukradkiem i włączając się do rozmowy, czym nie tylko peszył uczniów, ale też podbudowywał opinie o swoim szaleństwie.

Jedyne ciekawe wydarzenie miało miejsce podczas piątkowego śniadania, do stołu gryfonów, przy którym siedział, podeszła Daphne z różą i bez słowa wrzuciła mu ją pąkiem do miski z płatkami. Max podniósł ją za łodygę i zawołał.

\- Nawet trucizna z twych rąk, będzie smakował jak pokarm bogów. - Odgryzł duży kawałek kwiatu i zaczął go rzuć, przy wtórze śmiechu połowy sali. Daphne zacisnęła usta ze złości i odeszła. - Choć przydała by się sól - dodał ciszej. Czym wywołał u Hermiony fontannę soku z nosa. Mimo iż Daphne na niego nie patrzyła zjadł cały kwiat, do ostatniego płatka.

O jedenastej w sobotę, siedział w bibliotece i wertował stare tomiszcze traktujące o zaklęciach lewitacji, gdy podszedł do niego Ron i Harry. Uznał, że poza zwyczajowym skinieniem głowy na znak, że ich zauważały nie powie nic. Wszak ostatnia rozmowa z Ronem zakończyła się próbą znokautowania, a z Harrym w noc walki z Voldemortem. Piłka musi być po ich stronie inaczej to nie ma sensu.

\- Eee Maxwell masz chwilę? - zapytał Harry.

\- Pewnie. O co chodzi?- spytał zamykając księgę i śmiejąc się w duchu. On siedział przy stoliku z księgą obok siebie, a oni stali przed nim jak uczniowie czekający na reprymendę. - Chłopaki nie jestem nauczycielem i nie dam wam szlabanu, to był tylko raz Harry słowo. Siądźcie. -

\- Mówiłeś Ronowi, że możesz mu pomóc z Hermioną. -

\- Mówiłem, że jak chce być jej chłopakiem to pomogę jej, bo ją lubię. Ale nie obraź się Harry po co ty tu jesteś? I Ron o ile nie ucierpiałeś w jakimś pojedynku lub wypadku który odebrał ci mowę, zacznij mówić za siebie. - to nie powinno go tak bawić. Cholera jak dobrze, że on miał do tego nauczycieli i ojca, który wyjaśnił mu co i jak. Jakbym miał się zachowywać jak oni to bym chyba umarł z wstydu.

\- Jak nie masz nic przeciwko, to też chętnie posłucham. Dziewczyny wydają się być zachwycone twoją osobą, masz taka swobodę i jak można się tego nauczyć to ja jestem za. - Harry mówił dość nieskładnie.

\- Przepraszam, za to nad jeziorem. Myślałem, ty i Hermiona... Ja chciałem ją gdzieś zaprosić, ale nie mogłem się zdobyć. Gdyby Harry też z kimś poszedł na randkę, było by mi łatwiej, a tak. - Ron wzruszył ramionami z bezradnością. - Może jak z Harrym, by wiedzielibyśmy co robić to ja zaprosiłbym Hermionę, a Harry Cho -

\- O matko. Harry powiesz mu z kim chcesz się spotykać? - Potter oblał się rumieńcem, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Świetnie i zamierzasz go okłamywać, spotykać się z nią potajemnie, czy olać to i czekać aż Ron umrze, albo zgłupieje i wtedy wziąć się do roboty? - Ron patrzył to na Maxa to na Harrego.

\- O kim wy? Harry tobie też podoba się Hermiona? - Spytał zdezorientowany, ale na wybuch śmiechu Maxa ponownie spurpurowiał.

\- Nie. - powiedział powoli Harry, a potem wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem - Podoba mi się Ginny chciałbym się z nią umówić ale zrozumiem że mi nie pozwolisz pójdę już. - I odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Czekaj - Powiedział Max. - Siądź i zachowuj się jak Facet. Jeśli podoba ci się Ginny i nie zamierzasz jej skrzywdzić, czy zabawiać się jej kosztem, to jej brat nie ma nic do gadania. Może po fakcie, gdybyś ją skrzywdził, rozwalić ci nos, połamać miotłę i tym podobne, ale dopóki masz wobec niej uczciwe zamiary to ona decyduje, czy da ci szansę, a nie on. Inaczej nie walcząc o nią pokazujesz jej bratu, że naprawdę ci nie zależało. - odwrócił się do Rona - Masz coś do powiedzenia? -

\- eee Harry, nie wiedziałem, ale to chyba jest tak jak powiedział Maxwell, jak ci naprawdę zależy i nie chcesz jej skrzywdzić, to jest ok. A jakbyś zrobił coś źle to złamie ci miotłę. - Harry nie wiedział co zrobić, czy uściskać najpierw Rona, czy Maxa, czy biec do Ginny. W końcu usiadł i powiedział.

\- Dzięki, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. -

\- Ok, to zaczynamy przyspieszony kurs zdobywania czarodziejki. Nie musicie notować, ale będziecie dostawali zadania domowe. - powiedział z uśmiechem de'Vireas. - Lekcja pierwsza, pewność siebie. Należy być pewnym siebie, nie bać się swojej wartości, jak jesteś w czymś dobry to się tego nie wstydź. Lekcja dwa jak jesteś w czymś kiepski to niebój się do tego przyznać. Lekcja trzy, mów dziewczynom komplementy. Nie muszą to być poematy, wystarczy zauważyć, że ma ładne włosy, albo świetnie poradziła sobie na lekcji. Lekcja cztery. Bądź odważny. Lekcja pięć. Daj jej czasem mały prezent, z zaskoczenia. Czy to kwiatek, czy spacer, czy rozmowa przy stole, zamiast obżerania się. Tak Ron to o tobie. Lekcja sześć Bądź odważny. Zadanie domowe na dziś, powiedzieć dziewczynom dwa komplementy. Zadanie na jutro dać im prezent. Zadanie na poniedziałek, umówić się na randkę. Każdy z was ma to zrobić samodzielnie. Proste prawda? -

\- To nie są rady, to jakieś uniwersalne prawdy, które każdy zna i to ma nam pomóc? - Spytał Ron, z właściwą sobie subtelnością.

\- Prawdy uniwersalne mają to do siebie, że są prawdami. - rozejrzał się - Poczekaj chwilę. - wstał i podszedł do siedzącej kilka stolików Daphne, usiadł przy jej stoliku nie zważając na innych ślizgonów.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział po kilku sekundach gdy udawała, że go nie widzi. - Mam propozycję. Uczę czegoś chłopaków - wskazał gestem głowy na Harrego i Rona - i potrzebuję pomocy. Poświęć mi dziesięć do piętnastu minut twojego czasu, a obiecuję, że jeśli tego sobie zażyczysz, więcej nie będziesz miała ze mną problemów. Skończą się kwiaty i inne. Obiecuję nawet nie przesiadywać w bibliotece gdy ty tu będziesz. Co ty na to? -

\- A jeśli odmówię? - spytała zimno.

\- Wtedy do kwiatów zacznę dołączać pluszowe misie z ckliwymi liścikami. - zagroził.

\- Dziesięć minut, a jak potem zobaczę pluszowego misia, w moim pokoju, to zmuszę cię, żebyś go zjadł. - powiedziała odkładając głośno książkę na stół i ruszając w kierunku stołu przy którym siedział Potter i Weasley.

Gdy Max dotarł tam za nią spytała groźnie.

\- To czego ich uczysz? -

\- Rozmowy z kobietami, a jako, że jesteś tu jedną z nielicznych kobiet, pomijając nauczycielki naprawdę potrzebowałem twojej pomocy. Chyba że sądzisz, że McGonagall była by lepsza? - spytał. - Poza tym naprawdę uważam, że jesteś piękna. -

\- To ma być ta lekcja, tani komplement, porównanie mnie do starej nauczycielki i stwierdzenie, że jednak trochę wygrywam? – Spytała z pogardą.

\- Daphne musisz nauczyć się przyjmować komplementy. Nie powiedziałem, że jesteś trochę lepsza. Uważam, że jesteś o wiele lepsza. Jesteś strasznie zadziorna, a choć na początku myślałem, że wynika to z pewności siebie, to teraz widzę, że jest w tym też strach. Masz niesamowity dar do przenikliwego patrzenia na ludzi, widziałem to już w pociągu. Pojawiasz się tam gdzie coś się dzieje. Musisz mieć całą siatkę informatorów, a tego nie da się zdobyć bez niesamowitych umiejętności. Do tego jesteś piękna. -

\- Przestań to powtarzać. - warknęła.

Max podszedł bliżej i spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Jesteś piękna. I nie mówię tylko o twoim ciele, twoje oczy sprawiają że tonę, zatracam się w ich głębi, bo - krótka pauza - jesteś piękna. Nie wierzę w Królową Lodu, to maska, widzę w tobie ogień. Wylewa się w twoim spojrzeniu. Jesteś piękna. - ujął ją delikatnie za ramiona - umów się ze mną. Jedna randka. -

\- Nie po to tu przyszłam, miałeś ich uczyć -

\- Zapomnij o nich, pomagam im, ale to nie jest mój cel. Teraz mam jeden cel. Chcesz wiedzieć jaki? - Skinęła głową, nie odrywając wzroku od jego oczu - Powiedzieć ci, że jesteś piękna. Umów się ze mną. Kolacja jutro. Stój wieczorowy, na szczycie wierzy astronomicznej. O dwudziestej. Co ty na to Królowo? -

W głowie Daphne szalała burza, z jednej strony pociągał ją fizycznie i swoim charakterem, tą mieszaniną szlachetnego wychowania z butnością romantycznego banity. Był też zdecydowanym przeciwnikiem Czarnego Pana, a to mogło źle odbić się na jej rodzinie. Ale z drugiej strony jej ojciec dołączył do śmierciożerców, tylko dla ochrony rodziny. Może są inne metody. No i sława tego chłopaka urosła już chyba do poziomu Wybrańca, a był tu tylko tydzień. Pokonał Tiarę przydziału, pokonał Snapa, co sama widziała, podobno zmierzył się z tym-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać i również go pokonał, uwolnił jej opiekuna od jarzma Mrocznego Znaku i jego pojedynek z Dumbledorem stał się już legendą. Nikt nie wie czy jest pozerem, fircykiem, czy jest w szóstce potężniejszych niż dyrektor.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała sama sobie nie wierząc. Ale to nie wystarczyło de'Vireasowi, bo przesunął rękę za jej głowę, pochylił się i delikatnie ją pocałował. Miejsca których dotknęły jego usta płonęły ogniem, jego wargi delikatnie, z czułością masowały jej. Nie był to ognisty pocałunek, ale pokazywał, że Maxwell zna się na rzeczy, był jak dobra przystawka, pokazująca, że można zaufać szefowi kuchni. Trwało to może z cztery sekundy, ale wydawało jej się, że minęła godzina, całkiem rozkoszna godzina. Gdy oderwał usta pochyliła się lekko do przodu, aby przedłużyć ten moment, ale on tylko uśmiechną się.

\- Dziękuję piękna, z utęsknieniem będę wyczekiwał na jutrzejszy wieczór. - powiedział i zabrał ręce, z oddali od stołu ślizgonów dobiegły gwizdy i oklaski. - Czy róże mają zniknąć? - spytał z zawadiackim pół uśmiechem.

\- Mogą zostać do poniedziałku, potem powiem ci co dalej. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - to był naprawdę dobry pocałunek, musiałeś mieć wiele praktyki. – rzuciła ruszając w stronę stolika.

\- Tylko dobrą partnerkę.- odwrócił się za nią gdy go mijała. - Daphne. Jesteś piękna. - powiedział do jej pleców, ale dziewczyna tylko podniosła rękę i bez odwracania pomachała, jakby nakazywała mu odejść.

\- Wow, to było. Wow - wystękał Ron - poderwałeś Królową... -

\- Radzę ci przemyśleć co chcesz powiedzieć Ron, bo jak wyrazisz się z brakiem szacunku o Daphne to stracisz kilka zębów. Zrozumiałeś? - Przerwał mu Max.

\- eee jasne. -

\- Macie swoje zadanie i widzieliście, że nie zrobiłem nic poza tym co wam powiedziałem - mówił, ciągle patrząc na zbierającą książki i wychodząca ślizgonką. - Teraz zróbcie to samo, a Hermiona i Ginny będą szczęśliwe. –

* * *

Reszta soboty i niedzieli minęła na błogim lenistwie, bieganiu, pływaniu i czytaniu. Harry i Ron czynili postępy o czym informowały go zadowolone dziewczyny. Czemu wszystko nie mogło być takie proste. Daphne gdy go mijała zaszczycała go uśmiechem, za każdym razem kiedy powtarzał jej, że jest piękna. Coś jednak nie dawało mu spokoju, jakieś przeczucie. Najgorsze, że nie wiedział co dzieje się poza Hogwartem i choć minął tydzień od jego ostatniej rozmowy, a następny kontakt miał być dopiero za siedem tygodni, w noc duchów, to kusiło go, by nawiązać go wcześniej. Rzadko był tak długo odcięty od wieści. Nigdy jednak nie miał takiego uczucia jak teraz. Zagłuszył je medytacją i ćwiczeniami. Dopiął szczegóły randki z Zgredkiem i Kano, a potem czekał na to co ma się pojawić. W umyśle pojawiała się mu myśl „Twój ruch świecie".

W końcu nadszedł wieczór, Max ubrał się w jeden z swoich szytych na miarę garniturów. Stalowy kolor spodni i wąskiej w tali jednorzędowej marynarki, wraz z białą koszulą, doskonale kontrastował z jego lekko opaloną skórą. Czekał siedząc swobodnie na parapecie tuż obok wyjścia z lochów, obok niego leżała pojedyncza czerwona róża. Daphne pojawiła się dziesięć minut przed czasem, czyli do wierzy dotarła by punktualnie.

Miała na sobie długą ciemno brązową suknię wyszywaną srebrno stalową nicią w róże. Suknia była bardzo obcisła, z śliskiego materiału, prawdopodobnie jedwabiu, który opinał jej kształty niczym woda. Góra odsłaniała ramiona, szyję i spory kawałek dekoltu, nie miała ani ramiączek, ani rękawów. Przez ramiona przerzucony niczym szal miał cienki przezroczysty srebrny muślin. Włosy upięła w wytrawny kok, a na twarz nałożyła delikatny makijaż.

\- Jesteś piękna Daphne – powiedział podając jej różę i wyciągając rękę, którą przyjęła.

\- Ty też nie wyglądasz najgorzej. – odpowiedziała zaczepnie.

Rozmawiali niezobowiązująco w drodze na wierzę, wzbudzali jednak zainteresowanie każdego kto ich mijał, w końcu niecodziennie widywało się tak ubranych uczniów na korytarzach. Gdy zaczęli wchodzić na schody Daphne poczuła, że przenika przez barierę, zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Maxa pytająco.

\- Tylko ty i ja możemy ja przekroczyć. Nie planuję cię tu uwięzić, choć mogło by to być miłe. -

Powiedział z dwuznacznym uśmiechem.

\- Marzysz o linach i kajdankach panie de'Vireas? – spytała ruszając ponownie po schodach i pozwalając patrzeć mu na swoją zgrabna pupą.

\- Z tobą pani? Byłbym ignorantem gdybym o tym nie pomyślał. – Zaśmiała się.

\- To przynajmniej nie będzie nudna grzeczna randka. Cieszę się, że mnie przekonałeś. – powiedziała już na szczycie – Powinnam się dobrze bawić, z kimś tak pewnym siebie. Tylko nie obiecuj sobie za wiele. –

\- Będę gentelmanem i uszanuje wszystko co postanowisz. – Wieża była pusta, co trochę ją zaskoczyło. Jednak Max zaraz powiedział – Pomyślałem że zjemy w ciekawszym miejscu. Wolisz Paryż czy Rzym? –

Spojrzała zaintrygowana, ale stwierdziła że to byłby głupi blef.

\- Nie byłam w Rzymie, ale w te wakacje w Paryżu, jadałam niesamowitą kolację na wierzy Eiffla. Chętnie odwiedziła bym ja ponownie. – Powiedziała postanawiając go sprawdzić.

\- Zamknij oczy – poprosił, a gdy spełniła prośbę objął ją za ramiona, tym razem dotykając gładkiej skóry. Znowu poczuła jego pocałunek, teraz znacznie śmielszy. Zatopiła się w nim do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyła iż podniosła ręce, by położyć je na jego piersi. Otworzyła oczy gdy usłyszała oklaski i radosny głos wołający „Donc, La Jeunesse, l'Amour" Rozejrzała się, a na policzku poczuła delikatny podmuch wiatru.

Była w restauracji na wierzy Eiffla, była to dokładnie ta restauracja, którą odwiedziła podczas wakacji. Kilka stolików dalej stał kelner, który obsługiwał wtedy jej rodzinę. Mieli stolik obok barierek, a ponad nimi widać było, miasto, ulice ludzi i samochody. Max puścił jej ramiona i wyszeptał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz pocałunek, ale nie mogłem sobie tego odmówić. – Odsunął jej krzesło, a następnie usiadł naprzeciw. Stolik był niewielki, okrągły, więc byli blisko.

\- Jak? To prawdziwy Paryż, nie iluzja? – spytała zaszokowana, a gdy skinął głową dodała. – Jak? –

\- Hmm, to magia. A to randka, spędźmy ją miło. – Ale widząc jej minę odpowiedział. – Uznaj, że jestem bardzo potężnym czarodziejem. – uśmiechnęła się miło.

\- Dobrze, spędźmy tą randkę, tak jakbyśmy pojechali do zwykłej restauracji w Londynie. – Jej uśmiech mówił, że to nie koniec. Ale wydawała się na tyle mile zaskoczona, że postanowiła na chwile mu odpuścić. Ostatecznie, należało mu się jakieś uznanie za zabranie jej do Paryża.

Czas który spędzili należał do naprawdę miłych, zjedli smaczną kolację, zatańczyli kilka razy. Rozmowa szła im nadzwyczaj łatwo, być może temu, że oboje nie bali się żartować z tabu, przytykać i dogryzać sobie nawzajem. Nie była to randka nastolatków, ale osób doświadczonych, wiedzących, że druga strona, nie jest podlotkiem, a zdecydowanym partnerem. Oboje czuli już, że może to być coś poważnego i wspaniałego, dlatego nie ma tu miejsca na niepewne kroki. To były zdecydowane rozmowy, poznawanie się.

\- Skąd jesteś. – Spytała w pewnym momencie.

\- Przyjechałem z Stanów, ale większość życia podróżowałem. Francja, Włochy, Japonia, Chiny, Rosja, Australia. Właściwie byłem w większości miejsc na ziemi. – odpowiadała szczerze, ale Daphne czuła, że nie mówi tez całej prawdy. – Czemu odgrywałaś Królową Lodu? –

\- To było zabawne, poza tym to doskonałe ćwiczenie, przed dorosłym życiem. -

Po mniej więcej półtorej godziny, kiedy nadszedł czas się zbierać, Max skinął na kelnera i uregulował rachunek, nie wiadomo skąd biorąc mugolskie euro. Ujął Daphne pod ręką i ponownie pocałował, tym razem odwzajemniła pocałunek i ich języki złączyły się w delikatnym tańcu, trwało to znacznie dłużej. Jedna ręka Maxa objęła jej głowę, nie pozwalając uciec, nawet gdyby tego zechciała. Max czule, ale mocno masował jej kark, a kciukiem uciskał miejsce za uchem, które sprawiało, że uginały się pod nią nogi. Drugą ręką położył na jej boku, gładząc go w górę i dół. Daphne nie pozostawała dłużna. Jedna jej ręka gładziła go po klatce piersiowej, a druga pocierała delikatnie żuchwę czując przyjemne drapanie o lekki zarost. Gdy pocałunek się przedłużał jej dłonie przesunęły się, najpierw na boki, ale po chwili, zaczęły błądzić w górę i dół, aby prześlizgnąć się na plecy pod marynarką i wbić pazurami w łopatki.

Kiedy się rozłączyli Daphne przeniosła dłonie na przód i oparła je o klatkę piersiową de'Vireasa, dopiero wtedy otworzyła oczy. Byli w Hogwarcie.

\- Nie zdradzisz mi jak? – spytała, ale nie czuła już, by zależało jej tak jak na początku randki.

\- To zaklęcie galeona – odpowiedział nadal obejmując jej plecy, a widząc uniesioną brew mówił dalej – Będzie następna randka, czy mam znikać? – zaszantażował ją, choć wiedział co odpowie.

\- Będzie, uznałam tą za wyjątkowo udaną. Poza tym doskonale całujesz. –

\- Musze powiedzieć, że i ty sobie radzisz. – wypuścił ja z ramion, co spotkało się z niezadowolonym sapnięciem. – Zaklęcie galeona jest banalnie proste. Znajdujesz kogoś, komu płacisz za efekt, na jakim ci zależy. –

\- Przekupiłeś Dumbledora, żeby zdjął osłony teleportacyjne? – zapytała niedowierzając.

\- Nie Dumbledore, on mnie nie lubi. Wynająłem Zgredka – a widząc jej pytającą minę – Wolnego skrzata domowego, byłego sługę Malfoyów i tak dalej. –

\- Ale nawet skrzat, nie mógłby nas przenieść tak, żebyśmy tego nie odczuli. –

\- Wiem. Nie jestem pewny co dokładnie zrobił, ale jakbym miał zgadywać to podejrzewam, że otworzył stałe pole teleportacyjne w obrębie wierzy. Każdy kto w nie wszedł był w Hogwarcie na wierzy, każdy kto wyszedł był w Paryżu. On połączył te dwa miejsca tak iż były jednym. Zauważyłaś, że pod naszym stolikiem pozostała kamienna posadzka? –

\- Nadzwyczajne. Podziękuj mu. – odpowiedziała przysuwając się bliżej i pozwalając, a właściwie wymuszając na nim, objęcie ramionami. – Mówiłeś, że przyjmiesz to co postanowię. – A gdy skinął głową dodała. – W takim razie pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz, zanim będziemy musieli iść. – Z uśmiechem spełnił jej prośbę.

Odprowadził ją pod wejście do komnat ślizgonów, dokładnie przed godziną ciszy nocnej, pocałował krótko i poczekał aż wejdzie przez ścianę. Dopiero wtedy odszedł do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Tam czekał na niego niewielki komitet, Hermiona, Ginny, Kano i Zgredek, wszyscy siedzieli przy stoliku i chyba Kano uczył ich grać, w mugolską grę planszową, ale na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi poderwali się, czekali jednak, aż on się odezwie pierwszy.

\- Zgredku, doskonała robota. Czy potrzebujesz czegoś poza zapłatą? Musiało cię to kosztować wiele magii. – zwrócił się do skrzata.

\- Zgredek jest zadowolony, że mógł służyć panu. Kano powiedział mi o panu. Pan jest dobrym czarodziejem, wielkim czarodziej. Zgredek nie potrzebuje nic więcej, tylko odpocząć. – Max skinął głową.

\- Daphne także prosiła, bym ci podziękował w jej imieniu. - Zgredek uśmiechną się szeroko i zniknął z trzaskiem.

\- Rozumiemy, że randka poszła dobrze? – spytała Hermiona siadając na fotelu. Reszta poszła za jej przykładem.

\- Tak. Będzie kolejna. Poza tym ona doskonale całuje – powiedział Max zdejmując marynarkę i przewieszając ją przez oparcie. – Jest zabawna, każda rozmowa nawet, najkrótsza z nią jest wyzwaniem. Nie zna tabu, nie łatwo sprawić, żeby się zarumieniła. Cholera wzięło mnie. –

\- No i jej ojciec jest śmierciożercą. – stwierdziła Ginny.

\- Wiem. – powiedział zimno – Uwierz mi, że wiem o wszystkich rodzinach powiązanych z śmierciożercami, albo o niemal wszystkich. Ale pierwsza randka nie jest tematem do takich rozmów. Z tego co wiem, nie jest fanatykiem, ale próbuje chronić rodzinę, może uda mi się mu pomóc. – Zamyślił się.

\- Mam dla was zadanie na ten miesiąc, jeśli zgodzicie mi się pomóc. Ps. Jutro Harry i Ron maja za zadanie zaprosić was na randki. Nie bądźcie zbyt niedostępne, ale to oni mają to zrobić, więc specjalnie nie sugerujcie im tego. Zadanie, o które was poproszę, jest dość nietypowe. Dowiedzcie się, kto podoba się Zabiniemu. Jestem pewny, że to dziewczyna z Ravencalwu albo Huffelpufu, wymieniają listy od dłuższego czasu, ale on ją chroni przed napaściami z strony innych ślizgonów i nikt nie wie kim ona jest. Chce wiedzieć, bo będę potrzebował Blaisa. – A teraz idźcie do łóżek, bo zaraz złamiecie regulamin, a ja obiecałem Dumbledorwi, że nie dam mu powodu, by próbował ponownie mnie wyrzucić. – uśmiechnęły się do niego.

\- Pokonałbyśgo, gdyby ci na tym zależało? – spytała Ginny.

\- Wygrałbym tak jak ze Snapem i Voldemortem. Pojedynek czystej mocy, hmmm. Niech to będzie moja tajemnica, dopóki nie opanujecie oklumencji. – Wstał i zbierając marynarkę ruszył do swojej sypialni.

* * *

Minęły dwa tygodnie, przez które nie stało się nic niespodziewanego, Harry w końcu zaprosił Ginny na spacer nad jezioro, a Ron Hermionę, aby pozostać oryginalnym, na kolację do pokoju życzeń. Dean z bólem pogodził się z tym co nastąpiło, a Nevill walczył ze sobą i już trzy razy podchodził do Maxa zaczynając rozmowę o tym, że potrzebuje pomocy, ale nigdy nie skończył, więc de'Vireas uznał, że lepiej zrobi mu czas. Poza tym pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia Hermiona odkryła iż Blaise pisuje z Susan Bones. To dało de'Vireasowi pole do użycia swoich talentów, zaczął uśmiechać się do Susan za każdym razem kiedy ją mijał. Witał się z nią, a dwa razy nawet przysiadł się w bibliotece do jej stolika. Za ostatnim razem gdy odchodziła, pochylił się i zawołał.

\- Susan, upuściłaś ten list. – wręczając jej kopertę.

\- To nie moje. – zaczęła, ale coś w jego wzroku zmusiło ją, do sięgnięcia po pergamin. Max także wstał. I gdy ją mijał wyszeptał – Pozdrów Blaisa. Powiedz że mam u niego dług za bycie dobrym ślizgonem. –

* * *

Spotkał się jeszcze kilka razy z Daphne i teraz oboje mogli już powiedzieć, że są parą. Nie kryli się z tym, czasem jedli razem przy stole gryfonów, czasem przy stole Slytherinu. Można ich było zobaczyć objętych, całujących się, czy trzymających za rękę, uczących w bibliotece, czy nad jeziorem, gdzie Dahpne czytała na kocu, a Max pływał. Królowa Lodu zniknęła, przynajmniej wobec Maxa, Hermiony i Ginny. Daphne nadal była ostra, cyniczna, ale też stała się bardziej otwarta, chętniej się śmiała i okazywała emocje. Ginny nazwała Maxa „Ogniem Feniksa", bo tylko Feniks wedle niej mógł stopić ten lód. Po dwóch tygodniach Max stwierdził, że pora na rozmowę o jej rodzinie.

\- Królowo? Możemy porozmawiać o czymś ważnym, choć pewnie nieprzyjemnym? – Spytał gdy leżeli na kanapie w jego salonie. Momentalnie usiadła.

\- O moim ojcu? – zgadła, a on potwierdził ruchem głowy. – Spodziewałam się tego. Powiedz czego oczekujesz. – dodała z rezygnacją.

\- Prawdy. Czy twój ojciec jest śmierciożercą? – starał się mówić łagodnie, za co była mu wdzięczna, ale dziewczyna czuła też, że Max traktuje to bardzo poważnie.

\- Tak. – zwiesiła głowę, a w jej oczach pojawiły się szklany zarys.

\- Czy twoja matka? –

\- Nie –

\- Czy twój ojciec popiera Voldemorta? – Podniosła oczy ze łzami.

\- Nie. Gdyby do nich nie przystał, zabili by nas wszystkich. – odpowiedziała z dumą, ale i z bólem.

\- Czy gdyby miał pewność, że wasza rodzina jest bezpieczna odszedłby? –

\- T… - zawahała się – Nie wiem. – powiedziała z bólem i ponownie opuściła wzrok.

\- Królowo popatrz na mnie – zażądał twardym głosem. – Nie mogę ci obiecać, że gdy stanie naprzeciw mnie to go oszczędzę. Jeśli on wybierze Voldemorta to być może będę zmuszony go zabić. Rozumiesz to? – Skinęła głową nie opuszczając wzroku z jego oczu, które wydawały się iskrzyć niczym nocne niebo. – Obiecuję ci jednak, że dziś dam mu szansę na odejście od Czarnego Pana, taką szansę przy, której zapewni wam bezpieczeństwo. – Objęła go mocno i przytuliła jakby nie chciała go puścić.

\- Idziemy do Snapa. – Powiedział odsuwając ją od siebie i ocierając jej łzy. Daphne bez słowa skinęła głową i pobiegła do łazienki doprowadzić się do porządku. Trzymała u Maxa kopię swoich kosmetyków, bo zdarzało się, że po namiętnych pocałunkach musiała poprawiać makijaż.

* * *

Po kilkunastu minutach zastukał do drzwi gabinetu nauczyciela obrony.

\- Maxwellu, panno Grenngrass? – zapytał zaskoczony. – Wejdzie. – Dodał. – Co was sprowadza? –

\- Przede wszystkim gratulacje. Doskonała gra i dziękuję za dotrzymywanie moich tajemnic przez dyrektorem. – Snape wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówił chociaż tyle.

\- Ja gratuluję zwycięstwa w pojedynku. Dyrektor był zdruzgotany porażką. –

Max się uśmiechną, a Daphne otworzyła usta, ale nim zdążyła się odezwać Max powstrzymał ją gestem dłoni.

\- Nie mamy czasu Daphne. Pamiętaj po co przyszliśmy. – Ujął ją za rękę, a Severus się uśmiechną na ten widok. – Powiedz mi proszę – zwrócił się do nauczyciela – Czy według ciebie ojciec Daphne odejdzie od Voldemorta gdy zaproponuje mu moja opiekę nad jego rodzina. Otoczenie ich moją magią. –

\- Z pewnością. Rufulus nigdy nie popierał Czarnego Pana. Wielokrotnie znosił cruciatusa, za podważanie decyzji, lub odmowę torturowania innych. Zyskał przez to swoistego rodzaju uznanie, oraz pozycję, ale wiem, że odrzuci to bez chwili wahania. Co ty zamierzasz? –

\- Zabierzesz nas tam dzisiaj? – spytał Max pomijając odpowiedź na pytanie nauczyciela.

\- Dlaczego ja? Nie potrzebujesz mnie by się teleportować. –

\- Bo ty profesorze jesteś symbolem i świadkiem. Poza tym będę potrzebował twoich zdolności magicznych i bezwzględności. – Snape zastanowił się chwilę co to mogło oznaczać, ale po kilkunastu sekundach skinął głową.

\- Chodźmy. – powiedział wstając. Napisał tylko pergamin i wrzucając go w kominek wypowiedział imię wicedyrektorki. – Musiałem usprawiedliwić moją nieobecność podczas dyżuru. Minerva jest po twojej stronie. Po tym czego próbował Dumbledore w gabinecie przekazała mi, że jej lojalność staje przy uczniach, a szczególnie przy tobie. –

* * *

Ruszyli w pospiechu do bramy, kominek odpadał, bo posiadłość Grenngrassów była zabezpieczona. Tuż poza granicami Snape wyciągną rękę do Maxa, ten drugi cały czas nie puszczał Daphne. Gdy tylko de'Vireas go dotknął wszyscy troje zniknęli, aby pojawić się przed kłutą bramą do wielkiej posiadłości. Daphne podeszła do kołatki i zastukała.

\- Mamo to ja – Brama natychmiast się otworzyła i trójka weszła do środka.

W dużym holu Daphne uściskała Matkę i najmłodsza siostrę Victorię. Zaraz stanęła jednak przy Maxwellu.

\- Pozdrawiam cię Gabriello Grenngrass. – powiedział kłaniając się i całując jej dłoń, powtórzy pozdrowienie i gest z Victorią, a potem podniósł wzrok na szczyt schodów. Daphne podążyła za jego spojrzeniem i ujrzała ojca schodzącego po schodach. Max ruszył mu na spotkanie jak równy z równym, a nie jak nastolatek, uczeń i chłopak jego córki.

\- Panie – powitał jej ojca, mocnym pewnym głosem – Jestem Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas, od jakiego czasu spotykam się z Pańską córką Daphne, a że wcześniej nie było możliwości tego powiedzieć, chce to uczynić teraz. Składam na mój honor i honor rodu de'Vireas, słowo, że nie jest moją intencją skrzywdzić w żaden sposób Pańskiej córki. Proszę też o pozwolenie na dalszy związek. –

\- Pradawna formuła, w ustach kogoś tak młodego? Poszanowanie tradycji to piękna rzecz, ale nie udzielam ci żadnej zgody, bo mój ród odrzucił takie tradycje. Ta decyzja nie należy do mnie, a do Daphne. –

Zawadiacki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Źle mnie pan zrozumiał. Nigdzie nie nadmieniłem, że Pańska zgoda jest nam potrzebna. Poprosiłem o nią, bo potrzebuję Pana poznać. Szybko, dziś zanim nastanie północ. – odwrócił się do swojej dziewczyny. – Daphne proszę zabierz mamę i siostrę na najnowsze plotki. –

\- Mężczyźni muszą porozmawiać? – zapytała ironicznie – Chyba cię cholernie pogięło, jeśli... –

\- Nie obiecałem ci, że będziesz obecna podczas tego co zamierzam powiedzieć twojemu ojcu. – powiedział zimno. – Ale potrzebuję mniej niż dziesięciu minut. Potem dołączymy do was. Dasz mi dziesięć minut piękna? – dziewczyna zarumieniła się słysząc parafrazę słów, które doprowadziły do pierwszej ich randki.

\- Masz dziesięć minut. Potem sama cię znajdę. –

Gdy panie wyszły, Max przeszedł prosto do rzeczy.

\- Masz dwie możliwości. Albo teraz mnie porywasz, ciągniesz do Voldemorta i kupujesz za cenę mojego życia i nienawiści własnej córki bezpieczeństwo rodziny. –

\- Nie – powiedział krótko Rufulus.

\- Albo usuwam twój Mroczny znak, tak jak zrobiłem to z profesorem Snapem. I zabezpieczam wasza posiadłość moja magią. Nie będziesz w stanie prowadzić interesów inaczej niż z domu, ale wojna nie potrwa długo. Maksymalnie dwa lata, tyle wasz ród przetrwa nawet gdybyście mieli przez ten czas zerowe dochody. –

\- Jaką dasz mi gwarancję bezpieczeństwa rodziny? –

\- Rytuał siedmiu zwojów. – Powiedział z pewnością siebie, podczas gdy Snape i Rufulus wciągnęli powietrze.

\- Naprawdę to potrafisz? – spytał Rufulus – Jeśli tak to zgadzam się. –

\- W takim razie chodźmy, bo Daphne nie lubi jak się spóźniam. Aha profesorze, to ty będziesz tym razem usuwał znak, ja będę musiał przygotować rytuał. Voldemort będzie chciał zareagować, gdy wyczuje, że kolejny jego śmierciożerca uciekł, zawłaszcza że poprzednim razem nie miał takiej możliwości. Zaatakuje jak tylko wyczuje, co się stało. Rufulusie to będzie ekstremalnie bolesne, ale podobno masz doświadczenie.-

\- Więcej niż bym chciał. – powiedział gdy już byli w salonie, w którym siedziały Daphne z resztą rodziny.

\- Kochanie, - powiedział Rufulus do żony – mamy szanse uwolnić się od tego-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać, lord de'Vireas zaproponował nam ochronę własna magią. –

\- Powiedz mi tylko młodzieńcze, ile zapłaciłeś skrzatowi? – spytała Gabriela.

Max zmierzył ja wzrokiem, ale postanowił potraktować pytanie poważnie.

\- Tysiąc galeonów. –

\- Ile? – wykrzyknęła Daphne – Oszalałeś? –

\- Wyjaśnij dlaczego tyle. – poprosiła jej matka, ignorując córkę.

\- Bo po pierwsze, choć mniej ważne stać mnie, a po drugie i ważniejsze to była zaawansowana magia, gdybym wiedział co on zrobi zapewne dałbym mu więcej, a raczej zmusił do przyjęcia, większej ilości. Na ile wyceniła by pani takie czary, gdyby dokonywał ich czarodziej? –

\- Możemy mu zaufać. – powiedziała Gabriela, jej mąż wydawał się lekko zdezorientowany, ale Gabriella powiedziała tylko. - Wyjaśnię Ci to później. –

Daphne w tym czasie podeszła do Maxa i wyszeptała na ucho.

\- Nie zamierzałaś mnie kupić co? –

\- Nie zamierzałem ci o tym mówić, żebyś tak nie pomyślała. – Za co dostał czuły pocałunek.

\- Co mam robić? – spytał Rufulus.

\- Na razie nic. Muszę przygotować Rytuał, to zajmie kilkanaście minut. Potrzebuję siedem niemagicznych pergaminów i niech ktoś rzuci na nie zaklęcie impregnujące. – Sam Max ukląkł przed kominkiem w pozycji medytacyjnej. Gdy położono przed nim pergaminy, gestem ręki sprawił, że otoczyły go równomiernie dookoła.

Nie miał różdżki, za to miał zamknięte oczy. W jego ręce pojawił się flakonik z czerwonym płynem, wyglądało jak krew, ale na pewno nie była to smocza krew. Nikt jednak nie pytał.

de'Vireas zanurzył w niej pędzelek i rozpoczął pisanie dziwnych run na pergaminie przed nim. Znaki pojawiały się na wszystkich siedmiu pergaminach. Gdy kończył jedną runę, ta natychmiast znikała, a Max zaczynał rysować następną. Daphne zgubiła ilość w okolicach sześćdziesiątki, bowiem każdą kolejną rysował szybciej.

Po mniej więcej dziesięciu minutach pergaminy pozostawiając wypalone w granitowej podłodze ślady run, uniosły się na wysokość głowy Maxwella i zaczęły krążyć wokół niego.

Światła o różnych odcieniach zieleni, fioletu, niebieskiego, pomarańczowego, żółtego, czerwonego oraz indygo, wylatywały z otwartych dłoni Maxwella i trafiały w zwoje. Ten sam odcień, trafiał zawsze w ten sam zwój, tak, że po kilku sekundach wokół głowy Maxwella tańczyła tęcza.

\- Teraz profesorze – powiedział skupiony nadal z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Wyciągnij rękę – powiedział szybko Snape do Rufulusa, a ten bez chwili wahania usłuchał.

Daphne, która domyśliła się co teraz nastąpi, przyciągnęła do siebie głowę siostry zasłaniając jej dłońmi oczy. Rozległo się stanowcze _Diffindo_ Snapa i wrzask ojca Daphne.

Maxwell zawołał coś w dziwnym języku, co brzmiało bardziej jak skrzek jakiegoś pradawnego stworzenia niż słowa. Natychmiast pergaminy rozleciały się poprzez nich i ściany na zewnątrz domu. Chłopak klęczał przez chwilę, a potem opadł pięściami na podłogę, dokładając do wypaleń w podłodze, dwa pęknięcia od swoich pięści. Daphne przyskoczyła do niego, a Gabriela do Rufulusa, którego Snape już leczył.

Maxwell podniósł się na nogi.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał bladego ojca dziewczyny.

\- Szczęśliwy. Dziękuję. –

\- To dopiero początek. Chodźcie. U bramy czeka na nas gość. – Snape spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Voldemort? Zamierzasz stawić mu czoło po tym rytuale. – Spytał przerażonym głosem. - Siedem pieczęci działa jak Fidelius z dodatkami. On tu nie wejdzie. Nie ma potrzeby z nim walczyć. –

\- Wiem jak działa rytuał, który odprawiłem. – powiedział ruszając do drzwi. – Jednak Voldemort musi zrozumieć, że jestem jego wrogiem numer jeden. Przykro mi Królowo, ale wybrałaś sobie faceta, który robi sobie potężnych wrogów. –ponownie go pocałowała.

* * *

Doszli do bramy, za którą stali odziani w czarne płaszcze czarodzieje. Rufulus szedł wolno oparty o żonę.

\- Zostańcie po tej stronie. Tu jesteście bezpieczni. Nie widzą i nie słyszą was – Sam przekroczył bramę, za którą w asyście sześciu śmierciożerców stał Voldemort.

\- Cześć Tom – powiedział pogodnie.

\- Ty? – spytał zaskoczony Riddel, a śmierciożercy wznieśli różdżki celując w chłopaka.

\- Mówiłem, ci że będę twoim najgorszym koszmarem. Ale do interesów, bo mam jeszcze prace do napisania. – któryś z śmierciożerców rzucił niewerbalnie _sectusempre._ Max najwyraźniej bez trudu odgadł, który bo zniknął i pojawił się bezgłośnie za nim, wbijając mu sztylet o długim cienkim ostrzu poprzez plecy, tak, że ostrze wyszło przodem. Mężczyzna zawył z bólu i opadł na kolana. Maxwell ponownie zniknął i pojawił się tam gdzie stał na początku.

\- Panuj nad bydłem Tom. Ten przeżyje, następnego zarżnę jak wieprza. – Stwierdził, ale Voldemort wzniósł różdżkę i cisną _Avadę_ na porywczego sługę. – Albo nie przeżyje. Możemy już spokojnie porozmawiać? –

\- Słucham. – wysyczał.

\- No. Mam propozycję. Moje runy chyba ci doskwierają co? Nie, nie odpowiadaj, widzę zaklęcia maskując pod oczami i drżenie ręki od nadmiaru eliksiru wzmacniającego. Złożysz magiczna przysięgę na wszystkie siedem filarów twojej nieśmiertelności, że ani ty ani, żaden z śmierciożerców, nigdy bezpośrednio ani pośrednio nie przyczynicie się do jakiejkolwiek formy zadania cierpienia lub zaszkodzenie któremukolwiek członkowi rodu Greengrass. A ja w zamian cofne moje runy i obiecam już nigdy nie nałożyć na ciebie tego zaklęcia. Co ty na to?

Voldemort zamyślił się najprawdopodobniej rozważając czy znajdzie kruczek w warunkach de'Vireasa.

\- Żeby wzmocnić twoja decyzje powiem tylko. Raz, dwa trzy. – po każdym słowie z odliczania Czarny Pan wył z bólu i upadł na jedno kolano, ale podniósł rękę aby powstrzymać swoich ludzi. Uleczył się i spojrzał w oczy chłopca, który się uśmiechał.

\- Dobrze. Ja Lord Voldemort, znany poprzednio jako jak Tom Marvlo Riddel, składam magiczna przysięgę na wszystkie siedem filarów mojej nieśmiertelności, że ani ja ani, żaden z moich śmierciożerców, nigdy bezpośrednio ani pośrednio nie przyczynimy się do jakiejkolwiek formy zadania cierpienia lub zaszkodzenia lub sprawienia innej formy bólu czy straty, wobec któregokolwiek z członków rodu Greengrass. –

\- Przyjmuję. – Magia między nimi rozbłysła. Max wyciągną lewą rękę i z wierzchu dłoni Voldemorta wyrwał się z mlaśnięciem niebieski kryształ. – żebyś nie uznał mnie za głupca Tom. Wiem o twoim ósmym filarze. Nie myśl, że krzywdząc kogoś z rodu Greengrass złamiesz mojego ducha. Najpierw znajdę cię i brutalnie wykończę, tak że ty będziesz błagał o prawdziwą śmierć. Dopiero potem podejmę żałobę. Nie jestem Potterem, gdybyś miał wątpliwości. A teraz wynocha. –

Voldemort spojrzał jeszcze raz na młodego mężczyznę.

\- Dotrzymam słowa, śmierciożercy także. Zwiąże ich przysięgą. – Skinął głową na pożegnanie, a może na znak dla swoich ludzi, że mają odejść i deportował się. Reszta jego ludzi zrobiła to samo.

Max spokojnie wszedł za bramę, zamknął ją, i w majestatycznym wolnym upadku, osunął się na kolana, a następnie zaczął padać na twarz. Snape i Daphne dopadli w tym samym momencie. Nauczyciel podtrzymał go, położył jego głowę na kolanach dziewczyny i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia.

\- Wyczerpany. Głupiec zużył więcej magii niż miał. Cholerny chłopak. Zabieramy go do zamku. – powiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że docenicie ile dla was zaryzykował. – powiedział do Rufulusa.

\- Nie do zamku. – wycharczał Max – Theodora von Hess. W sakiewce mam awaryjny świstoklik. – I osunął się w nicość.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne spojrzała na ojca, który skinął głową, zgadzają się na jej odejście, wiedział że i tak nie miałby wpływu na decyzje.

Severus w tym, czasie przeszukiwał sakiewkę chłopaka, w końcu znalazł galeona z imieniem Theodory Hess, zamiast numeru goblina wytwórcy monety. Złapał, Daphne za nadgarstek, drugą dłoń przycisnął do Maxa i aktywował świstoklik.

Pojawili się w wielkiej kamiennej sali, na środku stał stół operacyjny, jakiego używali mugolscy chirurdzy. Ponad stołem znajdowały się lampy, a dookoła stoliki z narzędziami, pod ścianami zaś stały regały z książkami i eliksirami.

Severus nie skończył się rozglądać, gdy w pokoju rozległy się trzaski aportacji. Dobył różdżkę, ale dostrzegł trzy skrzaty domowe i piękną, choć dość niską, rudowłosa kobietę, która podniosła dłoń w pokojowym geście.

\- Jestem Theodora von Hess – powiedziała z silnym francuskim akcentem – Co z Maxem? –

Snape najwyraźniej zdecydował, że może jej zaufać, skoro Max chciał się tu znaleźć, a wyruszyli przez jego świstoklik, była mała szansa, że nagle o tej porze była to zasadzka.

\- Odprawił Siedem pieczęci, a potem stoczył niewielki pojedynek. Wyczerpał więcej magii niż miał. – powiedział opuszczając różdżkę.

Skrzaty otoczyły Maxa i przeniosły bez użycia magii na stół. Rudowłosa podeszła i przejechała ręką po twarzy de'Vireasa.

\- Głupek – powiedziała, gdy otworzył oczy – Siedem pieczęci? To nie powinno cię wyczerpać? Co zrobiłeś? –

\- Siedem pieczęci w piętnaście minut. – powiedział z uśmiechem, a Theodora otworzyła oczy i zaśmiała się – Wariacie. – puknęła go dwoma palcami w czoło.

\- Panowie – Zwróciła się do skrzatów. – Będziemy potrzebować waszej mocy. – Skrzaty skinęły głowami. Uniosły się w powietrzu i zajęły pozycję po bokach, a jeden przed nogami. Theodora stanęła za głową de'Vireasa i dotknęła jego skroni. Skrzaty dotknęły delikatnie chłopca, każdy dwoma palcami.

Daphne i Severus poczuli przepływ magii, działo się coś niesamowitego. Skrzaty najwyraźniej przekazywały moc czarodziejowi, a Theodora jakimś cudem zatrzymywała ta moc w ciele chłopca. Trwało to jakieś dwie minuty i tak nagle jak się zaczęło, tak się skończyło. Skrzaty zaraz po zakończeniu tego co się odbywało deportowały się poza pomieszczenie.

Max otworzył oczy i próbował usiąść, ale kobieta pociągnęła go za głowę i ułożyła ponownie na łóżku.

\- Leż dopóki nie pozwolę. Masz kilka obrażeń wewnętrznych, trzeba je uleczyć, zanim zaczniesz się goić sam i wypalisz, tę odrobinę mocy, którą przekazały ci skrzaty. – powiedziała podchodząc do regału z eliksirami i sięgając po dwa z nich. Podała mu łyżeczkę jednego i pół szklanki drugiego. Następnie kolejny raz rzuciła czary diagnozujące i z zadowoleniem kiwnęła głową.

\- Żadnego alkoholu przez dwa dni, żadnego biegania jutro, żadnej magii bardziej zaawansowanej niż przewidziano w podręcznikach szóstoklasisty. Jasne? –

\- Tak pani doktor. Mogę wstać? – powiedział potulnie.

\- Możesz. – zezwoliła zadowolona z posłuchu. – Młoda damo, widzę jak na niego patrzysz i jak on zerka na ciebie. Pilnuj moich zaleceń, dobrze? – poprosiła łagodnie. – Ten wariat gotów jutro wyzwać jakiegoś smoka na pojedynek. A teraz chodźcie na górę. –

Poprowadziła ich do jednej ze ścian i pociągnęła za kandelabr, otwierając tajne przejście.

\- Deportacja przez co najmniej dwie godziny niewskazana. – dodała tłumaczącym się wzrokiem. Gdy znaleźli się w salonie z pięknym widokiem na zielone wzgórza, odkryli obecność czarodzieja, którego się tu nie spodziewali. Horacy Slughorn siedział w fotelu sącząc wino. Theodora bez słowa nalała do lampki wina, oraz do dwóch szklanek whisky. Max dostał szklankę z woda, wino trafiło do Daphne, a whisky do Severusa.

\- Pozwólcie, że przedstawię. Theodora von Hess, moja była nauczycielka, mistrzyni eliksirów, zdobywczyni męskich serc, moja przyjaciółka. – wskazał na Daphne. – Daphne Greengrass, Lodowa Królowa Slytherinu, zdobywczyni Niezrzeszonego. A oto Severus Snape, szpieg, wojownik, były mistrz eliksirów w Hogwarcie, a obecny nauczyciel Obrony. Horacego znamy wszyscy. – zakończył wznosząc swoja wodę w toaście.

\- A jak opisałbyś siebie? – zapytał rozbawiony Horacy.

\- Nie wolno mi powiedzieć Ci prawdy, a kłamać nie chcę – powiedział poważnie.

\- Chwileczkę. – powiedziała nagle Daphne – Potrzebuję kilku odpowiedzi. Po pierwsze czemu jest tu profesor Slughorn? O ilu rzeczach z dzisiejszego dnia możemy mówić? To tyle, bo reszta pytań, jest zależna od odpowiedzi na powyższe. –

\- Uwielbiam ślizgońską przebiegłość – powiedział Horacy. – No cóż rozumiem panie de'Vireas, że mogę ufać i mówić swobodnie w tym gronie? – zapytał patrząc nie na Daphne ale na nauczyciela Obrony.

\- Ufam profesorowi Snapowi. Przynajmniej na tyle, że nie pobiegnie z tą wiedzą do Voldemorta, a Dumbledore i tak na razie jest co najmniej nieprzyjaźnie nastawiony. Poradzę sobie nawet gdyby uznał mnie za wroga. – odpowiedział de'Vireas kłaniając głowę przed Snapem.

\- W takim razie oficjalnie ogłaszam moją emeryturę. Dumbledore wyciągnął ze mnie to co chciał i stałem się persona non grata. Może nie traktuje mnie jak wroga, ale oficjalnie oskarżył mnie o danie Riddlowi otwartej drogi do nieśmiertelności. Nie istotne, nie chciałem wracać do Hogwartu. Teraz mam okazję oficjalnie odjeść. Czarny Pan chce mnie widzieć martwym, a Albus nie zamierza mnie broń, przynajmniej nie bardziej, niż pozwolenie ukrycia się w szkole. Nie – podniósł uniesiony palec, jakby groził jakiemuś maluchowi, ale z uśmiechem powiedział – ród de'Vireas nie ma wobec mnie długu, a ja nie zamierzam go zaciągać. Jesteśmy teraz z czystym kontem i tak to pozostawimy. Jestem już stary i zamierzam poradzić sobie sam. Nowa Zelandia wydaje się ciekawym miejscem. Albus przyjął moją rezygnację bez czytania. Głupiec – zaśmiał się, a widząc minę Snapa dodał – Za namową mojego przyjaciela, dodałem tam klauzurę pozwalającą mi wyznaczyć mojego następcę, o ile spełnia kryteria do nauczania przedmiotu.-

Theodora zachichotała

\- I tym sposobem spotkamy się w szkole za jakieś dwa tygodnie. Było by idealnie, gdyby choć pan profesorze udawał zdziwionego. Ty także moja droga, bo Dumbledore nie jest głupi, jest tylko arogancki i zaślepiony swoją sławą. Uwierzył w maskę, którą nałożyli mu inni. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli wie o tym, że spotykasz się z Maxem, a znając tego szaleńca, to wie cała szkoła i okoliczne wsie, to Dumbledore szybko skojarzy, że musi obserwować reakcje Maxa i twoje. – Upiła Whisky – A nie chcę mu zbyt wcześnie objawiać kim jestem. –

\- Lepiej niech uwierzy, że to wszystko ja. Odebrałem mu Profesora Snapa i McGonagall, przynajmniej on tak sądzi, ale w takim razie już nie będzie im w pełni ufał. Odbieram mu zaufanie Harrego, bo o ile Potter tego nie rozumie, jest marionetką dyrektora. Odbieram mu autorytet. Niech sądzi, że będę próbował także wkraść się w łaski nowej nauczycielki. Specjalnie byłem pokazowo odporny na urok Horacego i obraźliwy wobec jego wybrańców, odciągnąłem też od tego Pottera i gryfonów. Dumbledore nie odczuje takiej straty po odejściu profesora licząc, że nowy nauczyciel mu się podporządkuje. Kiedy zacznę się przymilać do profesor Hess, poczuje niepewność. –

\- I będzie chciał ją zwerbować do zakonu, aby przyciągnąć ją do siebie. – dodał Snape – Jesteś przerażający. Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz szpiega w Zakonie? –

\- Nie, Biali wojownicy muszą być transparentni. Dlatego odmówię – powiedział Theodora, - Ale w taki sposób, żeby cała szkoła, a może i społeczność czarodziejów zobaczyła jak wiele tajemnic skrywa Dumbledore i jak złe to jest. A opowiadając na twoje drugie pytanie, to Horacy już wychodził. – zakończyła Theodora, zwracając się do Daphne. Slughorn popatrzył na w połowie pełną lampkę wina, wypił duszkiem i wstał.

\- Kusi, aby się zdeklarować i zostać, ale im mniej wiesz tym lepiej spisz. Do zobaczenia w szkole panno Greengrass, Severusie. Panie de'Vireas twoja praca o Wywarze żywej śmierci jest tragicznie przeciętna, a wiem, że uwarzyłbyś to przez sen. – chichocząc ruszył do kominka, wrzucił do niego odrobinę proszku i zniknął.

\- Teraz możesz zadawać dowolne pytania – stwierdziła przyszła nauczycielka eliksirów – Ja też mam jedno. Czemu do jasnej cholery rzuciłeś Siedem pieczęci w piętnaście minut? Poprzewracało ci się w głowie? –

\- Hmm, podejrzewam, że to także pokrywa się w części z twoim pytaniem Daphne – powiedział Max – Więc zacznę od początku. Zaklęcie Fideliusa ukrywa obszar przed każdym komu tajemnicy nie wyjawi Strażnik. Niewielu czarodziejów wie, że Fidelius jedynie zmodyfikował zaklęcie Siedmiu Pieczęci, bo mało kto był w stanie je rzucić. Siedem Pieczęci polega na stworzeniu magicznych rdzeni w pergaminie i odciśnięciu na każdej pieczęci innej sygnatury magicznej. Na koniec splata się rdzenie w centralnym punkcie, a pieczęcie lub zwoje umieszcza na granicach obszaru, którego mają strzec. W ten sposób unikamy, najsłabszego elementu, czyli strażnika. – Wyjaśnił.

\- Ale tworzenie magicznych rdzeni, to sztuka znana jedynie wytwórcom różdżek, jest żmudna i pochłania ogromne ilości mocy. Zazwyczaj różdżkarz tworzy jedną, maksymalnie dwie różdżki na dobę. – wyjaśnił Snape, ale nie tym przemądrzałym tonem, jakiego używał na lekcjach, przynajmniej do niedawna.

\- Zaklęcie siedmiu pieczęci zazwyczaj rzuca się, jako rytuał trwający dwa tygodnie. Przez pierwsze siedem dni tworzy się pieczęcie, przez następne siedem medytuje, aby potem je scalić. Tylko idiota zaryzykowałby stworzenie całości w kwadrans. – zakończyła Theodora z wyrzutem. – Dlatego powiedz mi po jaką cholerę to zrobiłeś. –

\- By ochronić moją rodzinę przed Czarnym… do cholery przed Voldemortem Uwolnił mojego ojca od Mrocznego Znaku, potem rzucił na posiadłość te Siedem pieczęci, a potem staną w pojedynkę przed Voldemortem i sześcioma śmierciożercami i wymusił na Voldemorcie przysięgę, że nie zagrozi i nie skrzywdzi nikogo z mego rodu. – powiedziała Daphne.

\- Nie. – Maxwell powiedział z mocą, gdy Theodora otwierała usta – Daphne, nie będę cię oszukiwał. Siedem pieczęci było by cię ochronić. Usunięcia Mrocznego Znaku mógł dokonać każdy, kto potrafi zaleczyć odciętą w łokciu rękę i komu starczy zimnej krwi, by to zrobić. Napisz Ojcu, że może odtworzyć rękę, bo może w szoku o tym nie pomyśleć. Więc moja pomoc dla twojej rodziny, to zaklęcie osłaniające wasz dom. – Zrobił pauzę – Starcie z Voldemortem służyło w dużej mierze moim celom. Po pierwsze skupiłem jego uwagę na sobie. Liczę na to, że uzna stratę twojego ojca, za małą cenę w stosunku do wyleczenia z klątwy, którą obłożyłem go w lesie. Nie wiedział, że kryształ wyczerpałby się za dwa, może trzy tygodnie. Więc nie poświęcałem wiele dla tej przysięgi. – Zamyślił się, ale nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Odezwał się dopiero po jakiejś minucie – Musimy porozmawiać na osobności, przez kilka minut. – powiedział do ślizgonki wstając i ruszając na taras. Daphne zawahała się chwilę, nie wiedząc, czy takie wyjście jest dopuszczalne, bo o ile profesor Snape wydawał się zaskoczony, to Theodora wcale, natychmiast jak Max wstał, zwróciła się do nauczyciela Obrony i zasypała go pytaniami o z Voldemortem.

Gdy wyszli na taras, Max otoczył ich zaklęciem ciszy.

\- Miałeś nie czarować – zwróciła się do niego Daphne.

\- Miałem, ale są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze. Posłuchaj, to co zrobiłem dziś, nie może mieć żadnego wpływu na twoje decyzje. Nie chcę, żebyś była, ze mną, albo decydowała się mi pomagać, bo ocaliłem twoją rodzinę czy dlatego, że uznasz iż coś jesteś mi winna. Nie ma między nami żadnych długów. Dobrze? – zapytał, wyrzucając zdania szybko, jakby uleciała z niego cała pewność siebie. Daphne zrozumiała, że mimo swej dojrzałości, wiedzy i mocy, nadal jest nastolatkiem, a części rzeczy nie da się przeskoczyć. Między innymi strachu przez porzuceniem. Zrozumiała też, że on mówi poważnie, nie dlatego, że tak trzeba, tylko dlatego że to dla niego naturalne.

\- Rozumiem i choć uważam, że wiele ci zawdzięczam to chcę z tobą być i ci pomagać, bo w końcu robię coś co jest słuszne, a nie tylko korzystne. To że dzięki temu zyskuję, choćby ochronę mojej rodziny to bonus. Czy taka odpowiedz cię satysfakcjonuje? – odpowiedziała powoli.

\- Tak. Teraz drugie pytanie. Cieszę się, że przełamałaś w sobie imię Voldemorta, ale jeśli chcesz poznać więcej odpowiedzi, na pytania, które masz w głowie musisz wiedzieć, że ściągniesz na siebie jego uwagę, a gdyby się dowiedział, że wiesz o tym co bym powiedział, w odpowiedzi na twoje pytania. Staniesz się celem, gdyby tylko udało mu się zabić mnie. –

\- Zaryzykuję. Poza tym ciebie chyba niełatwo zabić. – Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła bliżej – W twoich zaleceniach medycznych nie było nic o zakazie pocałunków? – spytała chwytając go z przodu za koszulę i ciągnąc w swoją stronę, gdy tylko pokiwał głową potwierdzając, że niebyło. Pocałunek był namiętny i długi, czuł jej język drapieżnie szukający jego. Po kilku minutach, odepchnęła go od siebie.

\- Muszę zapytać pani profesor, jak twoja wytrzymałość na inne aktywności. Wracajmy. – pociągnęła go za rękę. –

W środku trwała ożywiona dyskusja, ale na ich widok Snape uśmiechną się, a Daphne uświadomiła sobie, że cała ściana na taras jest przeszklona, więc byli świetnie widoczni. Wcześniej o tym nie myślała. Theodora wstała i ruszyła w ich stronę, ale celowała wzrokiem w Max więc blondwłosa uspokoiła się nieco.

\- Czy ciebie cos popierdoliło? Pojedynek z nauczycielem obrony, pojedynek z Dumbledorem? Walka na umysły z Dumbledorem? W pierwszym tygodniu. Co zamierzasz zrobić do Świąt? Pokonać Voldemorta, przejąć ministerstwo i Hogwart? – Wypluła kilka słów po francusku, głównie przekleństw – Twój wiek i moc czyniły cię idealnym kandydatem, ale jesteś zbyt nieobliczalny, nie wiem, czy powinnam na ciebie donieść, czy cię kryć.-

\- Pojedynek na umysły z Dumbeldorem był przed pojedynkiem w klubie pojedynków. Zaatakował mój umysł, aby dowiedzieć się jaki jest mój cel. Miałem mu pozwolić? Pojedynek z Voldemortem w lesie, nie był planowany, ale potwierdziłem informacje o jego nieśmiertelności, oraz kilka innych. Dostałabyś wszystko w raporcie o czasie. W lesie miał być Greyback, nie moja wina. Pojedynek z profesorem Snapem, był nieplanowany, to było instynktowne wyczucie okazji. – zmienił ton – Usiądźmy nie czuję się jeszcze najlepiej. –

\- Nie graj mi tu słabowitego. Miałeś dość sił na zaklęcie ciszy i inne aktywności. – ogryzła się, ale wróciła na fotel. Max i Daphne podążyli za nią.

\- Dobrze. Teraz mogę mówić dalej. – podjął Max – Co do przysięgi Voldemorta. Zmusiłem go do przysięgi na siedem filarów jego nieśmiertelności, że nie skrzywdzi bezpośrednio i pośrednio żadnego członka rodu Greengrass. Powiedziałem, mu że wiem o ósmym filarze. Daphne to ten moment, w którym musisz podjąć decyzję. –

\- Już podjęłam – powiedziała stanowczo. – Chcę wiedzieć. –

\- Voldemort stworzył Horcruksy, magiczne pojemniki na kawałki duszy. Planował stworzyć sześć, bo wraz z kawałkiem w nim była by to najlepsza konfiguracja. Popełnił dwa błędy. Gdy próbował stworzyć ostatni podczas morderstwa Harrego, coś poszło nie tak. –

\- Podejrzewamy, że któryś z jego rodziców, mogąc odejść oddało życie za niego. To stara magia krwi. – wtrąciła Theodora.

\- Jego matka, Lilli – dodał Severus, a gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wyjaśnił – Prosiłem Czarnego Pana o to by jej darował, jako zapłatę dla mnie za zdradzenie mu informacji. – twarz miał kamienną, ale w oczach zalśniły łzy, żalu i wstydu. Max pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Wtedy zaczął pan pracować dla Dumbledora? –

\- Tak. – potwierdził profesor. - Skąd o tym wiecie? -

\- Przesłuchaliśmy jednego z obecnych na cmentarzu. Z wspomnienia o przemowie Voldemorta można wiele wyciągnąć. - wyjaśniła Theodora.

\- Ciekawe, że dyrektor na to przystał. W każdym razie. – kontynuował Maxwell – zaklęcie się odbiło i Voldemort stracił ciało. Nie umarł, bo miał już wedle swojej wiedzy pięć Horcruksów. Po odzyskania ciała, stworzył brakujący szósty. I dopiero niedawno dowiedział się, że popełnił tym największy błąd swego życia. Bowiem o ile zaklęcie uśmiercające nie zadziałało. O tyle zaklęcie tworzące Horcruksa tak. –

\- Potter – wykrzyknął Snape. – To jest ta tajemnica Dumbledora. Obiecał mi, że będzie chronił chłopaka, jeśli będę mu służył. Cały ten czas, był tylko zabezpieczeniem. –

\- Tak, nie wiem co stanie się z Harrym gdyby zniszczyć pozostałe siedem kawałków. Podejrzewam, że albo zaczęła by się walka umysłów, a zwycięzca zawładnie ciałem. Czy będzie to jednorazowa walka, czy ciągła, tego nie sprawdzimy inaczej niż eksperymentalnie. – powiedział ze smutkiem. – Mało tego, stworzył Horcruksa z Harrego ale już jako dodatkowy. Stworzył też go z przedmiotu, który wybrał. Teraz dusza Voldemorta ma dziewięć kawałków, licząc z tym, który jest w nim. Voldemort wie o tym, że nie może stworzyć więcej Horcruksów. Nawet gdyby, któryś stracił jego dusza nie zniesie następnego podziału. Jestem niemal pewny, że składając przysięgę wybrał te siedem, które są przedmiotami, a zostawił ten, który jest w nim i w Harrym. Są one najmniej pewne, bo w śmiertelnych ciałach, ale z drugiej strony najtrudniej je zniszczyć. –

\- Co zamierzasz? – spytał Snape.

\- Cóż, plan polega na pozbawieniu Voldemorta mocy, uwięzieniu, wysondowaniu umysłu i odszukaniu filarów. Tak je nazywajcie swoją drogą, niech wszyscy myślą, że jestem tak jak Dumbledore. Jest kilka metod na zniszczenie Horcruksa, ale tym będziemy się martwili jak już załatwimy Voldemorta. -

\- Czemu nie pojmałeś go w lesie? Nikt nie miałby ci tego za złe, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić nikogo, kto nazwałby to złamaniem słowa. Nie mówię o zabiciu, bo po wysondowaniu jego myśli, wiedziałeś, że śmierć nic nie da, ale mogłeś go pojmać. - powiedział nauczyciel.

\- Nie miałem dość mocy, aby transportować go w bezpieczne miejsce, zostawianie go w lesie też nie byłoby za mądre. Petryficus nie działa zbyt długo na taką moc jak jego. Gdyby wydostał się przed czasem mógł wezwać pomoc, albo jakby nie wrócił, ktoś mógł wybrać się po niego. Wedle moich źródeł na jednorożce polował Grayback, być może teraz kiedy udało im się złapać ciężarną klacz, Voldemort postanowił zadziałać osobiście. - wyjaśnił Max.

\- Czemu tamta walka cię tak wyczerpała? - spytała Theodora. - Z opisu, który przedstawił mi Severus wynika, że teleportowałeś się kilka razy, po czym załatwiłeś Voldemorta walką wręcz i przykułeś go do ziemi, prętami goblinów. Potem legilimencja i runy Kvar'Thzan. -

\- W sumie racja, z tym, że osłony, przez które się przebijałem były zdolne powstrzymać stado jednorożców. - powiedział z uśmiechem, a Theodora i Snape otworzyli oczy i roześmiali się.

\- Cóż, mogliśmy to zauważyć, ale reszta była tak niesamowita, że przegapiłam ten fakt. – wyznała kobieta.

\- Po drugie pręty, to magicznie wzmacniany metal, utrudniający przepływ magii Voldemorta, ale zasilane z mojej mocy, a i legilimencja Voldemorta nie należała do łatwych. Wyobraźcie sobie, że nie chciał mi tego ułatwić. - Max skinął ręką i przywołał karafkę z wodą.

\- Co ja mówiłam o magii, żaden szóstoklasista, nie używa w taki sposób magii bezróżdżkowej. - fuknęła Theodora.

\- Czuję się już lepiej. Poza tym musimy wracać. Zaraz będzie północ, a nie chciałbym nadwyrężać godzin snu. Jutro lekcje. Zawsze możemy dokończyć kiedy będziesz w Hogwarcie. - powiedział wstając, Snape i Daphne poszli za jego przykładem.

\- Jak wrócimy? Max jeszcze nie powinien się teleportować. - Stwierdziła dziewczyna.

\- Mam świstoklik pod bramy Hogwartu. - powiedziała Theodora podając im monetę, przytuliła Max i wyszeptała "Uważaj na siebie Wariacie" - Do zobaczenia Severusie. - mrugnęła do Snapa.

Gdy pojawili się przed bramą Hogwartu Max miał szeroki uśmiech.

\- Niech pan uważa profesorze, Theodora coś za szybko przeszła z Panem na ty. - powiedział obejmując Daphne ramieniem. Snape odwrócił się z dziwną miną i znaczą zdejmować zabezpieczenie z bramy, aby mogli wejść.

Reszta drogi minęła w ciszy, choć nie było w niej nic niezręcznego. Max pożegnał Daphne pod wejściem do pokoju wspólnego dając jej niewielki medalik na skórzanym rzemyku, bo noszenia na nadgarstku.

\- To od Theodory, wepchnęła mi to do ręki przed wyjściem, ale to dla ciebie. - przewiązał jej go na lewym nadgarstku. - Ściśnij go mocno, a dowiem się, że masz kłopoty. - pocałowali się i rozstali. Nauczyciel czekał kawałek dalej, aby odprowadzić Maxa, do pokoju.

\- Panie de'Vireas zdajesz się dobrze znać Theodorę - a gdy Max skiną głową dodał - czy ona może czegoś ode mnie oczekiwać? -

\- To dość skomplikowane. Na ten moment sądzę, że uznała pana za ciekawego typa, a że ma pan moje zaufanie, to uznała, że jest pan wart zainteresowania. Choć szczerze wątpię, aby myślała o białym domu, gromadzie dzieci i wczasach na wyspach kanaryjskich. Obecnie raczej liczy miłą kolację i pewnie dużo seksu. - widząc minę Snapa dodał - Niech pan oddycha, prawdopodobnie nie zrobi nic wbrew panu. A jeśli już to mam dobre maści na obtarcia i rany drapane. - zaśmiał się.

\- Ktoś już ci mówił, że jesteś za bezpośredni? -

\- Średnio raz na kilka dni. Dobrej nocy profesorze, dziękuję za dziś, spisał się pan znakomicie. - powiedział otwierając drzwi.

\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie. - Zatrzymał go Snape. - Twoja magia ma dziwną aurę. Dziś gdy byłeś leczony poczułem podobne falowanie. Posługujesz się magią skrzatów? -

\- Nie odpowiem na to. - powiedział Max patrząc przenikliwie w oczy profesora. - Niech pan pomyśli logicznie, jaki czarodziej mógłby się zniżyć do posługiwania się magią skrzatów. - uśmiechnął się ironicznie i wszedł do siebie.

* * *

Kilka następnych dni minęło dość luźno, Maxwell zastosował się dokładnie do zaleceń Theodory, co zaskoczyło Daphne i Snape. Ale też dokładnie gdy wyznaczone terminy minęły nadrabiał z pasją stracony na bezczynności czas. Do wieczornych treningów dołączyła Daphne.

Max pomógł też Nevillowi z Luną, teraz można ich było zobaczyć spacerujących razem po błoniach.

Profesor Slughorn odszedł, a na jego miejsce pojawiła się Theodora von Hess, która na lekcjach okazała się nadzwyczaj kompetentna. Maxwell ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zaczął się naprawdę starać, nie osiągał, co prawda takich efektów jak Harry, ale poziom Hermiony był jak najbardziej satysfakcjonujący, bowiem profesor Hess, nagradzała nie tylko najlepszego, ale i innych, których pacę uznała za satysfakcjonującą. Zdarzało się też, że Maxwell rozmawiał z nią na korytarzu, podczas przerw, czy posiłków. Właśnie w czasie jednej z takich rozmów podczas kolacji Theodora zauważyła nagły niepokój na jego twarzy.

\- Coś się stało? –

\- Chyba nic. Nie ma Daphne i kilkoro dzieci śmierciożerców. Daphne jest zabezpieczona przed śmierciożercami, których Voldemort przymusił przysięgą wieczystą. Nie mogli wprost poprosić o ukaranie jej swoich dzieci. Nawet gdyby w ich umysłach zaświtał pomysł, aby celowo rozmawiać o tym, że ktoś mógłby coś zrobić byłoby to złamaniem przysięgi. – mówił spokojnie, ale dało się wyczuć napięcie w jego głosie.

\- Ale martwisz się głupotą? –

\- Nie skrzywdzą Daphne, ma twój medalik, no i jest też niesamowita w magii. – Zamyślił – Coś mi umyka, coś cholernie ważnego. –

\- Idź zjedz coś, ja też muszę iść, Dumbledore chciał ze mną rozmawiać podczas kolacji. – powiedziała odchodząc.

Mniej więcej o tej samej porze Daphne szła z biblioteki do wielkiej Sali. Była odrobinę spóźniona, dlatego, gdy wyszła za załom jednego z głównych korytarzy i wpadła na troje ślizgonów nie zorientowała się, od razu, co się dzieje. Dopiero, gdy dostrzegła w ich oczach złowieszcze błyski przerażenie zrobiło to samo, co zrobiłaby lodowata kąpiel. Na jej szczęście zamiast się bronić pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiła było sięgnięcie do medalika na nadgarstku. Poczuła jak w jej ciało uderzają dwa zaklęcia tłukące. Jedno w lewe ramię, drugie w tył głowy. Gdy upadała była ledwo świadoma co się dzieje, zdołała jednak się obrócić i zobaczyć, że za jej plecami znajduje się następna trójka ślizgonów. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, gdy ktoś wyrywał jej różdżkę. Zawiodła, nie zdążyłaby postawić tarczy, ale przez swoje zamyślenie, nie zdążyła też uruchomić medalika. Próbowała do niego sięgnąć, ale ktoś odtrącił jej rękę i zerwał medalion ciskając go po ścianę. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że przynajmniej jej śmierć zada mocny cios Voldemortowi.

Gdzieś w pobliżu otworzyły się drzwi i poczuła lodowaty chłód. Nie przeżyje tego, jeśli wciągną ją gdzieś to nikt, nawet Max ze swoimi mocami jej nie znajdzie. A skoro widziała ich twarze to nie mogą jej wypuścić. Przynajmniej Voldemort na tym ucierpi. Jej świadomość, zaczęła powracać, ale i tak nie mogła nic poradzić, nie miała różdżki. Ktoś brutalnie szarpnął ją za przód bluzki, rozrywając ją, ale inny wysyczał do niego, że jeszcze nie. Więc taki był ich plan.


	6. Chapter 6 (18plus)

od Autora: Dziękuje za odzew, uwagi i słowa motywacji. Działa. Mimo iż pierwotnie postanawiałem nic nie zmieniać w historii, aby był to sprawdzian mojej umiejętności pisania zgodnej fabuły, to po wymianie kilku wiadomości zgadzam się z opinią rozmówcy, pragnącego pozostać anonimowym. Postaram się dodawać opisy czarów w komentarzach, oraz wyjaśniać niektóre zdarzenia, czy postępowania bohaterów.

Dlatego.

\- Max wydaje się jak pisałem na początku wszechpotężny. Nie jest taki, ale dlaczego nie jest, a dlaczego taki się wydaje wyjaśniam w dalszej części.

\- Kwestia idealności także się wyjaśni, do tej pory trwa coś co Piotr Fronczewski określiłby słowami, "Przed wyruszeniem w drogę, należy zebrać drużynę." Dlatego przeszłość i motywy bohaterów są przedstawiane wyrywkowo. Maxwell nie ufa w pełni nikomu w Hogwarcie.

\- Zaklęcie Siedmiu Pieczęci. Zaklęcie tworzy siedem magicznych rdzeni, z których każdy reaguje na inny rodzaj magii. W rdzeniach znajdują się informacje o tym, kto ma lub może mieć dostęp do obszaru. Ktoś kto chciałby się przez nie przedrzeć musiałby jednocześnie udawać siedem różnych sygnatur magicznych. Zniszczenie zwojów jest niemal niemożliwe, bo znajdują się wewnątrz osłon. Przebijanie ich to w normalnych warunkach przebijanie ośmiokrotnej mocy ich twórcy, bowiem każda z pieczęci oraz scalający rdzeń mają w sobie całą moc ich twórcy. Zaklęcie tak samo jak Fidelius zmienia obszar w nieistniejący, dla tych, którzy nie maja do niego dostępu. Więc nawet teleportacja z kimś znającym lokalizacje i mającym prawo dostępu zatrzyma intruza na granicy. Nie przejdzie przez pole rdzeni. Max oszukiwał i podzielił swoją moc pomiędzy osiem kawałków, w dodatku nie całą moc.

\- Voldemort miernota. - Weźcie pod uwagę, że ani Voldemort, ani Snape, ani w sumie Dumbledore nie są określani przez Maxa jako słabi. Nazwał tak Czarnego Pana, ale to gra słowna. Pokonał ich nie za pomocą potężnej magii, ale za pomocą zaskoczenia, że ktoś walczy w zwarciu. Jego walka opiera się na szybkości i unikach. Sierpowy w skroń, naprawdę potrafi oszołomić na kilka sekund, zwłaszcza kogoś nie nawykłego do obrywania. Max nie popisał się w żadnej z tych walk nadzwyczajną magią. Znajomość Run, to inna sprawa, ale one nie wymagają wiele mocy. Używa do tego kryształów.

Jeśli macie jakieś pytania piszcie na PW, albo w komentarzach. Chętnie podejmuję polemikę, aby sprawdzać logikę mojego rozumowania.

* * *

 **Tę część ze względu na brutalność określam jako 18+.Tak samo będzie w następnym rozdziale. Potem streszczę te rozdziały, albo zamieszczę je jeszcze raz bez scen 18+, aby chętni nie lubiący takich momentów mogli nadążać z fabułą.**

* * *

\- Wydajesz się zaniepokojona. – zwrócił się Dumbledore do Theodory. – Czyżby Maxwell powiedział coś, co cię zaniepokoiło? –

\- Nie, raczej coś, co sprawiło, ze zaczęłam myśleć o bezpieczeństwie uczniów. – odpowiedziała popijając sok. – On naprawdę przejmuje się obecnością śmierciożerców w szkole. – wyjaśniła.

\- Nie wątpię, że tak to może wyglądać. Maxwell to niezwykle utalentowany czarodziej, ale brak mu doświadczenia. Czasem trzeba dopuścić wrogów blisko… - Przerwał, bo przez salę przetoczył się ryk wściekłości. Zobaczył podrywającego się Maxwella, który coś wyszeptał i znikł.

W tym samym czasie w przy stole gryfonów Maxwell zawył z wściekłości na własna głupotę, poderwał się na nogi.

\- Hermiono jak najszybciej znaleźć Daphne w zamku? – spytał głosem, który budził przerażenie.

\- Harry mapa – wyszeptała Hermiona, ale Potter już ją otwierał.

Po kilkunastu sekundach Ginny wykrzyknęła.

\- Tutaj, na trzecim piętrze. Daphne i szóstka ślizgonów. – Usłyszało to dość gryfonów, aby wieść rozeszła się po Wielkiej Sali.

\- Niewidzialny Kano – wyszeptał Maxwell, wyciągną rękę w bok i zniknął.

Nastąpiło poruszenie pomiędzy uczniami, część pokazywała ze zdumieniem miejsce w którym znikł, część tłumaczyła tym, co patrzyli w inną stronę co się stało. Nauczyciele poderwali się z miejsc, ale uczniowie już ruszyli biegiem w stronę drzwi i korytarza na trzecim piętrze.

* * *

Max pojawił się przeniesiony przez Kano, który ukrywał się pod peleryną niewidką. Jego oczom ukazał się straszny widok, na który jego serce ścisnął niewyobrażalny ból. Daphne z rozerwaną bluzką była wleczona w stronę otwartej Sali. Szóstka ślizgonów odwróciła się jak jeden mąż w stronę trzasku, a przywódca złapał Daphne pod ramionami i użył jako tarczy, przykładając koniec różdżki do szyi.

de'Vireas skinieniem dłoni postawił tarcze, jedną za sobą i drugą za przeciwnikami. Drugim gestem zatrzasnął drzwi do Sali, do której mieli uciec.

\- Jedna szansa skurwiele, abyście uszli z życiem. – powiedział z furią w głosie. Za jego plecami rozległ się dźwięk szybko spalającego się ognia. To Dumbledore pojawił się z Fawksem tuż przed osłonami, kilkanaście sekund później rozległy się pierwsze stukoty butów uczniów. Wlewających się na korytarz.

\- Teraz nie mamy wiele do stracenia. Wszyscy nas widzieli. – powiedział Marcus Flint – Więc proponuję ci rzucić różdżkę i nas słuchać. Inaczej rozsmaruje jej głowę na ścianach. –

\- Proszę się uspokoić. - Powiedział Dumbledore, a de'Vireas demonstracyjnie upuścił różdżkę pod swoje nogi. - Panie Flint jeśli wypuści pan pannę Greengrass dam wam moje słowo, że bezpiecznie opuścicie zamek. –

\- Albo też policzę do trzech i jeśli nadal będziesz jej dotykał, połamię ci wszystkie kości w rękach. – zagroził Maxwell. – Jeden. –

\- Śmiała deklaracja, ale mogło zadziałać tylko wtedy kiedy miałeś różdżkę. _Accio_ – powiedział odrywając na sekundę różdżkę od szyi Daphne. Różdżka de'Vireasa poleciała w jego stronę. W tym samym momencie Daphne zniknęła z jego objęcia i pojawiła się przed Maxem. Ten zwinie ją chwycił i razem zniknęli, aby pojawić się przy ścianie obok Harrego, Ginny i Hermiony. Max w ciszy, delikatnie posadził Daphne pod ścianą i szybkim ruchem zdjął koszulę, którą ją przykrył.

\- Ginny pilnuj jej, nie pozwól jej zabrać, musi zobaczyć co się teraz stanie. – powiedział gdy jego dziewczyna przytuliła jego koszulę, wciągając zapach swojego chłopaka.

\- Doskonała akcja ratunkowa, panie de'Vireas – powiedział dyrektor – Proszę opuścić osłony, abyśmy mogli aresztować pana Flinta i resztę. –

Ton głosu Dyrektora obudził w Maxwellu coś, czego nie mógł opisać. Bestia, którą nauczył się kontrolować i wypuszczać na czasowe przebieżki gdy była potrzebna, teraz chciała się wyrwać, zerwać łańcuchy i zacząć zabijać. Ostatkiem sił zatrzymał ją w sobie. Wstał sztywno, mechanicznie niczym, jakiś golem i obrócił się na pięcie by stanąć twarzą do dyrektora. Z jego ciała zdawała się promieniować moc. Gestem ręki postawił tarczę, wokół Daphne, Ginny i Hermiony, samemu ruszając w stronę Dumbledora.

\- W czasie naszej ostatniej rozmowy, nie dał mi pan okazji do przedstawienia luk w zabezpieczeniu uczniów i szkoły. Cały czas od tamtej rozmowy czułem, że coś mi umyka, ale wściekłość na pana zaćmiła mi ten obraz. – mówił z zimną furią, a uczniowie rozstępowali się wokół nie mogąc wytrzymać naporu mocy. Dyrektor jednak nie cofnął się. – Powiedz mi dyrektorze, co z nimi zrobisz? Oddasz ministerstwu? Po co, przecież to płotki, nic nie wiedzą i trafią, do Azkabanu, skąd Voldemort wyciągnie ich gdy tylko tego zachce. Będzie miał lojalne sługi. Zamierzam pokazać ci co ja robię, ze zwolennikami Voldemorta. Niech to będzie lekcja dla tych, którzy planowaliby zdradzić i dołączyć do Voldemorta. Boicie się co on może zrobić wami, jeśli mu odmówicie? To zobaczcie, co ja zrobię z tymi, którzy szukają jego ochrony. Nieważne, czy ktoś skrzywdzi najbliższych mi, czy ludzi, których nie znam, jeśli zrobi to z rozkazu Voldemorta, albo by mu się przypodobać, skończy jak oni. – Powiedział wskazując na osłony.

Wyjął z kieszeni żółty pergamin, złożony na trzy z wielką czerwona pieczęcią i rzucił go pod nogi dyrektora. Gdy Dumbledore schylił się by go podnieść Max zniknął i pojawił się wewnątrz osłon.

\- Panie de'Vireas proszę natomiast przestać. – powiedziała McGonagall.

\- Powstrzymaj mnie, jeśli potrafisz przejść przez moją tarczę. Choć szczerze wątpię. – Rzucił przez ramię, po czym skupił się na ludziach przed nim. – Kto kazał wam to zrobić? – zapytał choć nie liczył na odpowiedz, jeszcze nie. Marcus wysunął się na przód z jego różdżką w lewej ręce.

\- A więc ty pierwszy – powiedział Max ruszając w jego stronę, a w obu dłoniach pojawiły się srebrne sztylety. Ten w lewej ręce, zawirował pomiędzy pacami i chłopak złapał do odwrotnym chwytem. Flint próbował rzucić drętwotę, zresztą tak jak pozostali, którzy już wiedzieli że albo wywalczą sobie drogę, albo zginą.

Maxwell unikał zaklęć idąc powoli w ich stronę, nagle machnął lewą ręką w bok, a prawą w górę. Jeden ze ślizgonów został ciśnięty na ścianę z dźwiękiem łamanych kości, drugi uderzył w sufit i zwalił się na ziemię. Oboje jęczeli teraz leżąc ale ten spod ściany podnosił się.

Gdy ogrom bólu dotarł do uczniów poza osłonami, dobiegły stamtąd różne okrzyki, jedne zachęcające inne przerażone. Nauczyciele jak jeden mąż wznieśli różdżki i zaatakowali osłony. Theodora wyszeptała Severusowi, że nie warto, po czym sama podeszła do Daphne i wyszeptała.

\- Patrz na swego obrońcę. – podała jej małą fiolkę, w której Hermiona rozpoznała eliksir wzmacniający. Daphne wypiła i otworzyła oczy patrząc na scenę wewnątrz. – To co powiedział to nieprawda. Ta furia w nim, ten ogień wybuchł w nim z twojego powodu. Inaczej zrobiłby to na zimno. -

Max w tym momencie, był już pomiędzy ślizgonami. Zbryzgany krwią lejąca się z kilkunastu ran, w tym jednej odciętej nogi, którą mimo ferworu walki zasklepił. Ślizgoni nie stanowili już przeciwników, bo tylko Flint pozostał bez ran, ale nie z powodu własnych umiejętności. de'Vireas ewidentnie go oszczędzał, mimo tego, że kilka razy trafiło go zaklęcie tnące. Widać, że obrażenia, które otrzymywał nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia. Nie wiadomo skąd w jego rękach pojawiały się nowe sztylety, gdy tylko stary wbijał w ciało wroga. Ostrza ewidentnie były wzmacnianie magicznie, bo Niezrzeszony blokował i odbijał za ich pomocą ciskane w jego stronę klątwy. Większa cześć korytarza była już w tym miejscu dosłownie zalana krwią, na której kopnięci, lub odepchnięci ślizgoni ślizgali się i upadali. Po dwóch minutach takiej zaciętej walki, które z jednej strony wydawały się trwać wiecznie, bo ewidentnie, Max przedłużał tą walkę, tylko po to by zadać więcej bólu. Z drugiej jednak strony, wydawało się, że pomiędzy poszczególnymi uderzeniami i cięciami mija ledwie uderzenie serca. Na polu walki pozostał jedynie Marcus, który cofał się przed Maxem.

Tarcza co i raz rozbłyskiwała pochłaniając zaklęcia nauczycieli, ale poza rozbłyskami nie wydawało się, aby odnosili jakiś efekt.

\- Poddaje się – wychrypiał Flint – Nie możesz mnie zabić, kiedy się poddałem. –

Max tylko uśmiechną się drapieżnie i wystrzelił w jego stronę z nowymi sztyletami, gdy był tuż przed nim, pochylił się, aby uniknąć ostatniej rozpaczliwej klątwy. Ciął po udzie, drugą rękę uderzając do góry i zatapiając ostrze pod pachą chłopaka. Natychmiast przeszedł wokół jego lewego boku, wypuszczając sztylet i łapiąc pod swoją rękę jego łokieć. Kontynuował piruet, a korytarzem wstrząsnęło od dźwięku chrupnięcia kości i wrzasku Marcusa. Nie był to jednak koniec. Max bowiem nadal obracał się wyłamując z kolejnym chrzęstem bark. Wypuścił jego rękę i ostatnim sztyletem dźgnął go w łydkę, powalając na kolana. Uderzył łokciem w skroń, po czym złapał prawą rękę za nadgarstek i łokieć, ciągnąc w stronę nadlatującego kolana. Kolejny trzask i okrzyk bólu. Trwało to dłuższa chwilę, a na korytarzu, rozległy się okrzyki strachu, a nawet wymiotowania.

Jedynymi którzy nie wpatrywali się w tą scenę bezczynie, byli McGonagall i Dumbeldore, nadal próbujący przebić tarczę. Inni nauczyciele przestali oszołomieni, brutalnością sceny rozgrywającej się przed ich oczami.

W końcu Max pozwolił upaść połamanemu ciału Flinta, który nadal zachował przytomność, co można by uznać, za olbrzymie osiągnięcie, gdyby nie fakt, że jednocześnie czuć było fekalia i mocz.

Maxwell brutalnie sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i machnięciem postawił wszystkich na nogi, nie zważając na łkanie, jęki i krzyki bólu, Przeciągnął ich magią pod ścianę i podwinął rękawy.

Na żadnym nadgarstku nie było Mrocznego Znaku.

\- To was ocaliło – warknął cicho, po czym sięgną do kieszeni i wyjął fiolkę, w której znajdował się przezroczysty płyn. Po chwili zawahania wyciągnął rękę w stronę uczniów i nauczycieli, a profesor Snape zniknął i pojawił się obok niego, całkowicie zaskoczony.

\- Co to jest? – zażądał odpowiedzi, podając mu fiolkę.

Snape odkorkował ją, powąchał, podniósł do oczu i stwierdził pewnie. – Veritaserum. Wyjątkowo czyste.-

\- Zaaplikuj im – rozkazał Max, a Snape nie protestują podał uczniom po dwie krople.

\- Kto rozkazał wam napaść na Daphne Greengrass. – Zapytał de'Vireas.

\- Marcus Flint chciał ją zgwałcić i zabić jako przestrogę, dla innych, którzy zamierzają opuścić Czarnego Pana – odpowiedział jeden z ślizgonów.

\- Marcusie czy to prawda. – Kontynuował zimnym głosem Max.

\- Tak – odparł zapytany.

\- Dlaczego? –

\- Chciałem zdobyć uznanie Czarnego Pana. Moja matka przekazała mi, że ojciec narzekał, że Czarny Pan jest wściekły z powodu ucieczki Greengrasów i tego, że nie może się zemścić. Zakazał nawet wszystkim, aby dokonywać zemsty lub ją zlecać. Chciał to zrobić osobiście. Związał swoich śmierciożerców przysięgą, że nikt nie zadziała sam, ani nikt nie zleci tego nikomu. Matka zasugerowała, że mimo początkowego gniewu Czarnego Pana, zyskam w jego oczach, gdy dokonam zemsty w jego imieniu. – Głos Flinta wyprany był z emocji, jakby nie zawał sobie sprawy z tego, że podpisuje na siebie wyrok.

\- Kto z was zgadza się, z wizją Voldemorta. – Odpowiedzią był chór sześciu głosów mówiących „ja". – Kto z was chce do niego dołączyć, aby zabijać i zadawać ból? – Ponowne potwierdzenie. – Jedynym co ocala was przed śmiercią z mojej ręki, jest fakt, że nie macie mrocznych znaków. Nie myślcie, że nie spotka was śmierć. Voldemort zabije was, gdy tylko dostaniecie się w jego ręce. A zasugeruję Ministerstwu, żeby użyło was jako karty przetargowej. – Spojrzał na Snapa.

\- Proszę ich zabrać profesorze. Przekazać ministerstwu z tym. – powiedział przekazując mu fiolkę, do której dodał wspomnienie. Następnie nie zaszczycając ich już spojrzeniem ruszył w stronę uczniów.

Gdy zbliżył się do osłon te opadły z świstem, rozładowując magię nagromadzoną z zaklęć nauczycieli, w ścianach. Max odkąd przekazał wspomnienie Snapowi nie odrywał wzroku od Daphne, ale teraz drogę zastąpił mu Dumbledore.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić na to co nastąpiło. Dlatego w trosce o bezpieczeństwo uczniów, jako Dyrektor i Najwyższa Szycha Wizengamotu aresztuję cię. – Moc Maxa rozbłysła oślepiającym błyskiem.

\- O bezpieczeństwo uczniów? Nie byłeś w stanie pokonać nawet mojej tarczy, gdy ja byłem zajęty walką. Jaka armia cię poprze w tej walce? – powiedział wściekle. – Śmiesz mówić o bezpieczeństwie uczniów? A wystarczyło, żebyś na początku roku przeprowadził komisyjne podawanie uczniom Veritaserum i pytał ich tylko o to komu są lojalni i czy chcą służyć Voldemortowi. Jestem pewny, że i rada nadzorcza i rodzice tych uczniów, którzy są po dobrej stronie, nie mieliby nic przeciwko. Ale ty wpuszczasz tu śmierciożerców i ich zwolenników. Mówisz o wizengamocie? Dobrze się składa. – Wyrwał magia z jego ręki pergamin, który wcześniej rzucić mu pod nogi. Złamał pieczęć i podrzucił go w powietrze, natychmiast rozległ się też donośny poważny głos.

„ Do wszystkich zainteresowanych.

My niżej podpisani Członkowie Światowej Rady Czarodziejów oraz Minister Korneliusz Knot, Minister Rufus Scrimgeur, Przewodnicząca Przestrzegania Prawa Amelia Bones informujemy iż Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas otrzymuje całkowitą swobodę w działaniu mającym na celu zakończenie terroru Czarnego Pana, nazywającego siebie Lordem Voldemortem.

Wyżej wymieniona Swoboda objawia, się zwolnieniem z jakichkolwiek kar, za polowanie, łapanie, wydobywanie informacji dowolnymi metodami, także za pomocą tortur, lub zaklęć niewybaczalnych, na jakimkolwiek śmierciożercy, lub samym Czarnym Panu lub jego zwolenniku.

Zasadność użycia wyżej wymienionych metod zostanie uznana post-factum, w oparciu o niemodyfikowane wspomnienia Maxwella Juliana Alexandra de'Vireas, lub zeznania wydobyte pod działaniem Veritaserum.

Za wyżej wymienione działania, gdy zostanie udowodniona ich zasadność Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas nie może być pociągany do jakichkolwiek konsekwencji prawnych, regulaminowych, oraz nieregulaminowych.

Jakakolwiek zemsta, uraza, czy wendeta za wyżej wymienione działania, będzie w świetle prawa międzynarodowego traktowana jako nieuzasadniona.

Podpisano

Członkowie Światowej Rady Czarodziejów, w/w ministrowie, przedstawiciele lokalnego prawa."

Max machnął różdżką, a pergamin powiększył się i przeleciał ze świstem do ściany gdzie przykleił się do jej powierzchni.

\- A teraz odsuń się z mojej drogi, bo jestem w tym momencie gotów uznać, że przeszkadzasz mi w działaniu. – powiedział do Dumbledora w ciszy, która obecnie panował. Choć cisza to za dużo powiedziane, pośród uczniów przemieszczało się szeptane pytanie 'Kim on jest?"

\- Domagam się wyjaśnień, w moim gabinecie… - zaczął dyrektor, ale Max najwyraźniej nie rzucał słów na wiatr, machnął ręką, a Dumbledore został ciśnięty z wielką szybkością na ścianę, w którą jednak nie uderzył jak wcześniej ślizgon. Magia wyhamowała uderzenie, ale też nie pozwoliła mu się poruszyć trzymając go o metr wyżej niż sięgałby nogami do połogi. Widać było jego próby poruszenia się, końcówka różdżki rozbłyskiwała kilka razy, ale nic to nie dało.

\- Będę w twoim gabinecie za trzy godziny. Ale skończyła mi się cierpliwość do ciebie dyrektorze. To twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie, wejdź mi w drogę raz jeszcze, a uznam, że sprzyjasz Voldemortowi. – Magia odeszła i Dumbledore upadł ciężko, a de'Vireas podszedł do Daphne, która objęła go owinięta w jego koszulę.

\- Wybacz mi. – powiedział – Musimy porozmawiać, ale możemy później. –

\- Nie. Tylko nie tu. U ciebie, one też – powiedziała wskazując na Ginny, Hermionę i Theodorę. Max skinął głową i ruszył prowadząc Daphne przez tłum, który rozstępował się w milczeniu. Wskazane czarodziejki ruszyły za nimi i nikt nawet Dumbledore nie zaprotestował.

* * *

Gdy znaleźli się już poza zasięgiem słuchu, Theodora odezwała się cicho.

\- Potrzebujecie leczenia. - powiedziała wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Ja już nie potrzebuję. - odezwała się Daphne, przyciskając się do Maxa. - Uzdrowił już po przeniesieniu poza tarcze. Ale możesz zająć się nim. -

\- Fakt, nie chcemy, że podłapał coś z krwi tych... - zaczęła Hermiona, ale nagle uświadomiła sobie obecność nauczycielki i zamilkła. Theodora machnęła kilka razy różdżką, a sińce i cięcia na ciele Maxwella zaczęły znikać.

* * *

W pokoju posadził Daphne na fotelu, ale ta natychmiast wstała, posadziła jego i usiadła mu na kolanach wtulając się w jego szyję. Reszta czarodziejek usiadła na innych fotelach. Pojawił się Kano podając każdemu szklankę z whisky, choć tą dla Maxa postawił na stole. Szklankę dla Daphne przytrzymał chwilę, ujął dłoń dziewczyny i gdy na niego spojrzała dał jej szklankę. Popatrzyła na niego, a potem lekko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała i wypiła zawartość, co zaowocowało zdrowym rumieńcem.

\- Wybacz mi – powiedział ponownie de'Vireas, ale spotkało go za to uderzenie w twarz.

\- Wybaczyć? Niby co, ocaliłeś mnie głupcze, gdyby nie ty byłabym martwa. Jak śmiesz prosić o wybaczenie, po czymś takim? Powinieneś oczekiwać wdzięczności. – wykrzyczała całując jego twarz, nie zważając na plamy ślizgońskiej krwi.

\- Gdybyś mnie nie poznała, gdybyśmy nie byli razem nic takiego, by nie miało miejsca. Postąpiłem egoistycznie pozwalając sobie na okazanie ci uczuć. – kolejne uderzenie, a zaraz po nim pocałunki.

\- Nawet nie waż się tak więcej mówić. Ocaliłeś moją rodzinę i mnie. Przelałeś krew w mojej obronie. –

\- Przelałbym może krwi dla ciebie królowo – powiedział łagodnie pierwszy raz odwzajemniając pocałunek – Jednak, bezpieczniejsza była byś beze mnie, nadal będę cię chronił i twoją rodzinę, nie była byś jednak celem. Nie jestem miłym facetem, nie z kimś takim powinnaś być. – trzask, który powstał z kolejnym wymierzonym policzkiem odbił się echem w pomieszczeniu.

\- Pogódź się z tym Max. Ona cię nie zostawi, a ty masz dość rozsądku, by to zaakceptować. Być może kiedyś się rozejdziecie, ale nie teraz. Teraz się potrzebujecie. – powiedziała Theodora. – Daphne zleź z niego, niech się umyje. Zapach schnącej krwi zmieszanej z potem mnie obrzydza. –

Daphne pocałowała go ostatni raz i zawahała się.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że coś ze mną nie tak, nie zdażyłam dotknąć medalionu. - Zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Zerwano ci go. A raczej nie został odpięty, tylko rzemień przerwano. Dostałem sygnał, że coś jest nie tak. - odpowiedział oglądając jej rękę, gdzie na nadgarstku widać było czerwony ślad.

\- Skończyłeś te brednie. – Skinął głową – W takim idź się umyć. – powiedziała wstając. Max posłusznie ruszył do łazienki, wszak mógł stawać wobec Voldemorta i Dumbledora, ale sprzeciwić się połączonym siłom Daphne i Theodory? To za dużo na jednego de'Vireasa.

Gdy wyszedł do swojej sypialni Theodora podeszła do Daphne.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała łagodnie.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedziała Ślizgonka. – Naprawę. Nie zdążyli nic zrobić poza zaklęciami tłukącymi, ale te obrażenia uleczył już Max. Byłam tylko w szoku. – Wyjaśniła nauczycielce. – Dobrze znasz Maxa prawda? –

\- Tak, ale nie o wszystkim mam prawo mówić. – odpowiedziała.

\- Rozumiem, ale zadam pytanie mimo iż mogę nie dostać odpowiedzi. Czy to co zrobił Max w korytarzu? Ta walka, brutalność, tortury. Czy to zdarza się często? – spytała z powagą.

\- Trudno na to odpowiedzieć. Jego naturą jest dobro, łagodność i potrzeba pomagania, jednak im więcej masz mocy, im więcej wiedzy, mądrość i inteligencji, tym częściej pojawia się pokusa załatwienia spraw szybko. W końcu masz moc i wiedzę, której tym maluczkim naokoło brakuje. Jest się można powiedzieć otoczonym przez idiotów. Czujesz się, jakbyś był jedynym w swoim rodzaju, lepszym. Nadczłowiekiem. Wtedy jedni osiągają wielkość, a inni upadają. Dlatego nie ma słabych Czarnych Panów. Max poskromił swoja Bestię, tak ją nazywa. Zakuł ją w kajdany i czasem zdejmuje kaganiec, ale pierwszy raz widziałam, na własne oczy, co dzieje się gdy spuści ją ze smyczy. Nie myśl jednak, że zatracił się w okrucieństwie, wtedy by ich pozabijał. Kontrola cały czas była po jego stronie. Zachował przytomny umysł, choć sterowanie ciałem przejęła Bestia. Nie umiem tego lepiej wyjaśnić. – Powiedziała smuto – Nikt nie wie jak wyglądałby świat, gdyby on podążył drogą Czarnego Pana. Ja wierzę, że to mu nie grozi. Jest silny. Zabezpiecza się więziami z ludźmi. Popatrz jak on buduje relacje, daje siebie, dzieli swój czas. Nie oczekuje nic w zamian, bo on czerpie z tego siłę do budowania łańcuchów, by pętać bestię. Dumbledore robił to samo, on otoczył się szkołą, uczniami. –

\- To prawda Daphne, - powiedziała nagle Hermiona – Z wiedzą przychodzi moment, gdy tłuczesz siebie pod głowie, aby nie krzyczeć na ludzi, by myśleli szybciej, by nie byli takimi głupcami, by kojarzyli fakty. Bałam się, że to ze mną coś jest nie tak, że nie powinnam być w Gryfindorze, skoro nie mam cierpliwości do mniej inteligentnych, czułam się jak Ślizgonka, więc pomagałam innym, gryzłam się w język. – zaczerpnęła powietrza. – Chyba temu tak dobrze zrozumiałam się z Maxwellem, on jest mądrzejszy ode mnie, ale nie pokazywał mi tego, za to pozwolił mi mówić tak szybko jak chciałam, nigdy nie musiałam czekać na odpowiedź. Pokazał, że mam prawo czuć się lepsza i dumna, a nie czyni mnie to arogancką i złą. -

\- Dobrze. To więcej odpowiedzi niż liczyłam. Idźcie już. Pani profesor, Max tego nie powiedział, ale zapewne chciałby by udała się pani do Dumbledora i powiedziała mu, że zemną porządku. – Theodora skinęła głową i zagarnęła uczennice do wyjścia.

\- Kano? – zapytała niepewnie blondwłosa gdy została sama, skrzat pojawił się natychmiast – Nie byłam pewna czy się pojawisz. – powiedziała.

\- Jestem wolnym skrzatem, wybieram kogo słuchać, a pani spełnia moje rygorystyczne normy. – zażartował, co wywołało jej uśmiech.

\- Proszę dopilnuj, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkodził. – zawahała się, ale dodała – I daj nam znać, odpowiednio wcześniej, żeby Max zdążył do dyrektora. I dziękuję za ocalenie, wiem czyją rękę poczułam na łydce. – Skrzat uśmiechną się szeroko.

\- Dobrego czasu pani. – Powiedział kłaniając się nisko. – Spełnię wszystko, o co pani poprosiła. –


	7. Chapter 7 (18plus)

**Rozdział że względu na sceny erotyczne 18+.**

* * *

Daphne ruszyła zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę pokoju, po prawdzie to i ona była umazana krwią, po tym jak przytuliła Maxa, więc i jej przyda się prysznic. Dziewczyna wchodząc do sypialni zastanawiała się jak to rozegrać, czy iść prosto do łazienki i tam pozwolić się rozebrać, czy może lepiej wejść już nago. Nie słyszała wody, więc albo jej chłopak jeszcze nie wszedł pod prysznic, albo już go skończył. Dla niej lepiej by było, gdyby nie zaczął i w sumie chyba tak jest, bo nie minęło więcej jak pięć minut od jego wyjścia.

Podjęła decyzję i ruszyła w ubraniu, pozbywając się tylko butów.

Łazienka Maxwella była wielkim pomieszczeniem całkowicie niepasującym do zamku. Chłopak lubił nowoczesny styl, z tego, co wiedziała od Kano był wręcz nim zachwycony. Tak, więc sama sypialnia i łazienka były tak urządzone. Salon pozostał tradycyjny, bo była to cześć oficjalna.

W łazience znajdowało się długie lustro z grubym białym marmurem pod nim. Umywalki zostały wykonane w kamieniu, jako jedna całość. Naprzeciw na podwyższeniu, pod wielkimi oknami stała wanna, do której mogły spokojnie zmieścić się dwie osoby. Okna wychodziły na błonia, co było fizycznie niemożliwe, bo nie były z tej strony zamku, co ściana, na której Kano je umieścił, ale było to coś, czym Kano nie raczył się przejmować. Po prawej znajdowało się coś, co Daphne w czasie pierwszej wizyty wzięła za szklaną cele. Obszar otoczony ścianami szkła, długi na prawie trzy metry, a szeroki na niemal dwa. Dwie ściany przylegały do murów, pokrytych ciepłym odcieniem piaskowca, w którym znajdowały się natryski.

Max stał przy umywalce oparty rękami o blat, woda ściekała mu po twarzy i włosach. Bose stopy i nagi tors zlany krwią zadziałał na nią pobudzająco, zwłaszcza w polaczeniu z myślą o tym, co zaraz zamierza. Nie była dziewicą, ale jakoś pierwszy ich raz wyobrażała sobie inaczej. Liczyła przede wszystkim, że zamówiona paczka ze specjalną bielizną zdąży dotrzeć. Co prawda odkąd zaczęli się spotykać, nosiła ładniejsza bieliznę niż zwykle, ale niebyło to to, w czym chciałaby być widziana pierwszy raz. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, z tym facetem wszystko było nienormalne. Po tym jak zaczęli się całować, dotykać i pieścić, miała wiele wyobrażeń, tego pierwszego razu. Łazienka i prysznic pojawiały się w nich dość często, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że wejdzie tam, aby myć swojego chłopaka z krwi. Podeszła do jego pleców, a on wyglądał, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jej obecności. Objęła go w pasie i przesunęła dłońmi, z jego brzucha na klatkę piersiową, dociskając się mocno do jego pleców.

Jej ręce przejechały w dół i delikatnie zaczęła rozpinać pasek w jego spodniach. No, to w końcu wywołało reakcję.

\- Daphne – wyszeptał – wiesz, że nie zamierzam cię z niczym poganiać. –

\- Wiem, a że zawsze byliśmy ze sobą szczerzy, powiem ci, że inaczej sobie wyobrażałam nasz pierwszy raz. Ale oboje – powiedziała podkreślając ostatnie słowo, - tego potrzebujemy. Ja musze poczuć bliskość mężczyzny, delikatnego i czułego, a ty potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie z tobą mimo wiedzy o twojej bestii. – Poczuła jak się spiął. – Spytałam Theodory, nie wyjaśniła mi wiele, ale rozumiem teraz, co się stało. Nie wszystko, i nie zamierzam też wiedzieć więcej, może kiedyś. Nie dziś, ani nie jutro. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że ja jestem wdzięczna i szczęśliwa, że bestia jest w tobie i że nad nią panujesz. – Rozluźnił się, a ona dokończyła rozpinanie paska i spodni, pozwoliła im opaść na podłogę, a sama przejechała dłońmi po brzuchu, coraz niżej, aż jej dłonie wjechały pod jego bokserki. Sprawnym ruchem je także ściągnęła w dół, tym razem musiała się do tego schylić, a gdy była nisko on wybrał sobie ten moment, aby się obrócić. Dlatego gdy Daphne się prostowała miała okazję przyjrzeć się mu bardzo dobrze. Wiedziała już, że ma zwyczaj golenia sobie tych części ciała, bo w czasie pieszczot nie tylko jego ręce wędrowały po jej ciele, zaskoczeniem było, że jest przeciętnych rozmiarów. Na sam dotyk wydawał się większy. Musiała szczerze przed sobą przyznać, że się z tego cieszy, gdyby był wyposażony tak potężnie jak reszta jego umiejętności mogłoby to być dość bolesne przeżycie.

Uśmiechną się do niej i delikatnie pogłaskał po boku twarzy, przesuwając dłoń coraz niżej, na dekolt potem na guziki koszuli, rozpinał je płynnym ruchem, zdawało się jej, że jego dłoń, nie zatrzymuje się nawet na mement. Pocałował ją zsuwając jej bluzkę i przyciągając do siebie. Jedna z jego rak, trafiła na zapięcie spódnicy, a druga błądziła po plecach. Zatopiła się w jego dotyku i nie poczuła nawet, kiedy spódnica spada.

Max odsunął się od niej i oparł pośladkami o blat umywalki, przyglądał się jej z pożądaniem. Niewielkie, ale kształtne piersi ukryte pod czarnym koronkowym stanikiem, z miękkiego materiału, cudownie zgrabny brzuch i szczupłe nogi. Miała na sobie pasujące o stanika, wysoko wycięte figi z jedwabiu, obszyte na dole koronka. Spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Jesteś piękna – wyszeptał tym niskim głosem.

Daphne sięgnęła do tyłu i odpięła stanik, ukazując mu pierwszy raz swoje piersi, podeszła bliżej, a on objął ją w pasie. Jego usta opadły na jej ramie i sunęły po obojczyku w stronę piersi. Blondwłosa cała drżała z rozkoszy. Była już pieszczona, kochała się kilka razy w życiu, ale to była dla niej nowość. Każdy dotyk sprawiał, że miękły jej kolana, a serce na chwile zamierało. Nie wspominając o kłopotach z oddechem. Max delikatnie masował jej lewą pierś, a ustami pieścił prawą. Jego druga dłoń, przesunęła się na jej pośladki, wsuwając się pod figi, zaczął je zsuwać. Cały czas przesuwał się w dół, całując jej brzuch, łono, uda, zbliżając się z każdym pocałunkiem do jej punku rozkoszy. Dziewczyna czując narastające podniecenie rozsunęła lekko nogi, dając mu znak, że jest gotowa i chce więcej. Jego dłonie głaskały jej plecy i ugniatały pośladki, a usta całowały z taką namiętnością, że po chwili zachwiała się na nogach.

Podtrzymał ją i się wyprostował, poczuła jego członka przyciskającego się do jej ciała.

\- Chodź, - powiedziała odwracając się i ciągnąc go pod prysznic – nie zamierzam kochać się z Toba, kiedy jesteś cały w cudzej krwi. – Spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, jakby nie rozumiał, o czym mówi, ale poszedł posłusznie.

Gorąca woda uderzyła w ich ciała, rozluźniając mięsnie. Daphne delikatnymi ruchami zmywała krew z jego piesi, włosów, ramion. Całowała każde miejsce, gdy było już czyste, a on poddawał się pieszczocie. Gdy skończyła zaczęła delikatnie masować, jego członka całując go po piersi i przesuwając się coraz niżej, aż mogła zacząć pieścić go ustami. Max oparł się plecami o ścianę z piaskowca i zamknął oczy, jedna ręka gładził jej mokre włosy, ale nie naciskał, całkowicie oddawał jej stery w tym czasie.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy Max delikatnie pociągnął ją do pozycji stojącej. Odwrócił ją do siebie plecami i przyciągnął do siebie, poczuła jego członka między pośladkami, ale bardziej zwróciła uwagę, na jego ręce i usta. Całował jej szyje, tym razem zmierzając w stronę punktu za uchem, w którym jak dobrze wiedział uwielbiała być całowana, lewą ręką zaczął masować jej piersi, a prawą przesunął w dół. Najpierw delikatnie, a potem z oraz większą natarczywością masował jej łechtaczkę. Dziewczyna dosłownie wiła się pod tym dotykiem, poruszała pośladkami na boki i do tyłu, coraz bardziej się w niego wciskając. W pewnym momencie Maxwell nagłym ruchem ponownie odwrócił ja przodem do siebie, klękając na jedno kolano, zmusił ja by oparła się łopatkami o ścianę. Jedną z jej nóg przełożył sobie ponad ramieniem, przyłożył usta pomiędzy jej nogi całując, liżąc, ssąc i delikatnie ściskając wargami, jej łechtaczkę i cała muszelkę. Daphne objęła jego głowę obiema dłońmi dociskając o siebie, nie przejmowała się tym, że dyszy i zaczyna jęczeć, co do tej pory uważała za tani chwyt dziewczyn chcących uzależnić od siebie facetów. Teraz tak nie myślała, było jej po prostu dobrze, była to przyjemność na granicy bólu. Nie bólu, raczej braku możliwości swobodnego oddychania, uścisku w sercu, spięcia mięśni. Targnęły nią spazmy rozkoszy, bała się, że upadnie, gdy jedyna noga, na której się opierała ugięła się pod nią, ale Max wyprostował się pozwalając postawić jej drugą na podłodze. Nadal groził jej upadek, bowiem całym ciałem wstrząsały potężne drgawki, a z ust wydobywały się westchnienia i jęki. de'Vireas przycisnął swoje ciało do jej wpychając ja w ścianę i choć powinno to być bolesne, poczuła jak jej usta są zamykane przez jego, jak jego język natarczywie wpycha się do jej ust. W tym samym czasie czuła ocierającego się o nią jego członka, co zaowocowało następna fala drgawek i rozkoszy. Jej łechtaczka była nadal bardzo wrażliwa na dotyk, a on ocierał się o nią, zupełnie się tym nie przejmując. Było jej wspaniale, o czym Max najwyraźniej dobrze wiedział.

\- Wejdź we mnie – wyszeptała na chwile odrywając usta i zaraz zatapiając się ponownie w pocałunku. Podniósł ją chwytając pod ramiona, a ona oplotła go nogami. Przez chwile myślała, że jest za wysoko, bo czuła tylko jego końcówkę, ale zaraz zrozumiała, że wynosi ja z łazienki i niesie do sypialni, tuż przed tym nim położyli się na łóżku Max musiał rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, bo przez jej ciało przebiegła fala ciepłego powietrza, susząc i rozgrzewając ich ciała. Opadł na plecy, a ona rozplątując nogi wylądowała na nim. Położyła się na jego klatce nadal nie odrywając swoich ust od jego, sięgnęła jedną ręką w dół, aby pomóc mu wycelować. Była całkowicie wilgotna i gotowa, więc gdy tylko poczuła, że ustawiła się właściwie, pojechała pośladkami w dół, wzdłuż jego ciała. Z obu ust wydobyło się ni to westchnie, ni jęk rozkoszy, gdy poczuli się nawzajem, tak jak nigdy dotąd. Daphne poruszała się najpierw powoli, ale z każdym ruchem przyspieszyła. Przy każdym ruchu czuła wzbierająca ponownie falę rozkoszy. Trwało to kilka minut, choć mogło również kilka godzin. Było im dobrze, czuli swoja bliskość i jedność, nie potrzebowali żadnych słów, ani zapewnień. Daphne wyprostował plecy, siadając na nim prosto i zaczynając się poruszać w górę i w dół, a Max masował jej piersi, patrząc jej w oczy, z czułością, ale i pożądaniem. Drgnęła pod tym spojrzeniem, jakby sam wzrok przekazywał jej rozkosz. Ta pozycja nie trwała tak długo jak pierwsza, Maxwell płynnych ruchem ściągnął na ponownie na siebie, przerzucając na plecy i kładąc się na niej. Tym razem poruszał się o wiele wolniej niż ona na nim, ale sprawiało jej to niesamowitą przyjemność. Całował jej usta, szyję, czoło, nos. Skubał wargami końcówki uszu, przygryzał szyję. Czasem podnosił się na rękach przyspieszając i zmuszając ja do podniesienia nóg i zaplecenia mu ich za plecami. Palcami przeczesywał jej włosy, a Daphne nie pozostawał mu dłużna i gładziła to jego plecy, to włosy, dociskała jego głowę w dół, gdy pochylał się całując szyję. Drapała mu plecy, albo wbijała paznokcie w pośladki, gdy wydawało jej się, że za bardzo zwalnia. Głaskała i łapczywie podciągała się by całować jego pierś. Kochali się tak kilka minut, gdy dziewczyna wstrząsną pierwszy w łóżku dreszcz orgazmu, wiła się pod nim, próbując się wysunąć i odpocząć, ale Max przełożywszy rękę pod jej głową, przytrzymał ją za ramię i nie pozwolił się przesuwać w górę. Daphne zaczęła głośno jęczeć, czując rozkosz i ból. Dobry ból, gdy zalewały ją fale skurczy, wbiła mu boleśnie paznokcie w plecy, drapiąc i całkowicie nie przejmując się tym, jaki ból mu zadaje. Gdy myślała, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, poczuła jak zalewa ją ciepły płyn, wytrysną w nią kilka razy, po czym położył się na niej delikatnie i nadal całował. Po chwili oboje leżeli wyczerpani, spoceni i szczęśliwi.

\- Mam nadzieje, że rozumiesz, że na tym się nie skończy – powiedział, gdy już z niej wyszedł i położył się obok tuląc ja do siebie. Daphne przyłożyła twarz do jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Mam nadzieję. – powiedziała po kilku sekundach – Nie mam zbyt dużego doświadczenia, ale to nie było normalne prawda? -

\- Nie było. – odpowiedział całując ja w czubek głowy i gładząc plecy. – Ja nie przeżyłem czegoś takiego nigdy. Podejrzewam, że wielu ludzi nie doświadczy takiej bliskości przez całe życie. –

Leżeli w milczeniu, czuli wzajemna miłość, ale nie musieli tego mówić, jeszcze nie.

Max poruszył się, a widząc jej zdziwienie powiedział.

\- Mam ochotę na drzemkę, z tobą i nago, bo to cudowna myśl, zasnąć i obudzić się obok ciebie. Ale mam spotkanie z Dumbeldorem – dodał przepraszająco – muszę nastawić budzik. –

\- Poprosiłam Kano, żeby nas obudził odpowiednio wcześniej – Daphne uśmiechała się ciepło – Też chcę z tobą zasnąć i obudzić się w twoich ramionach. –

\- Powiedziałaś Kano, co zamierzasz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem – Wiesz jak teraz będzie się szczerzył? Nie wiem, czy to wytrzymam. – powiedział przykrywając ich cienką kołdrą.


	8. Chapter 6 i 7

**Tak jak obiecałem. Rozdziały 6 i 7, z okrojoną z najbrutalniejszej sceny, oraz sceny seksu. Osoby, które czytały poprzednie dwa, zachęcam do czytania od razu następnego rozdziału.**

* * *

\- Wydajesz się zaniepokojona. – Zwrócił się Dumbledore do Theodory. – Czyżby Maxwell powiedział coś, co cię zaniepokoiło? –

\- Nie, raczej coś, co sprawiło, ze zaczęłam myśleć o bezpieczeństwie uczniów. – Odpowiedziała popijając sok. – On naprawdę przejmuje się obecnością śmierciożerców w szkole. – Wyjaśniła.

\- Nie wątpię, że tak to może wyglądać. Maxwell to niezwykle utalentowany czarodziej, ale brak mu doświadczenia. Czasem trzeba dopuścić wrogów blisko… - Przerwał, bo przez salę przetoczył się ryk wściekłości. Zobaczył podrywającego się Maxwella, który coś wyszeptał i znikł.

* * *

W tym samym czasie w przy stole gryfonów Maxwell zawył z wściekłości na własna głupotę, poderwał się na nogi.

\- Hermiono jak najszybciej znaleźć Daphne w zamku? – Spytał głosem, który budził przerażenie.

\- Harry mapa – wyszeptała Hermiona, ale Potter już ją otwierał. Po kilkunastu sekundach Ginny wykrzyknęła.

\- Tutaj, na trzecim piętrze. Daphne i szóstka ślizgonów. – Usłyszało to dość gryfonów, aby wieść się rozeszła.

\- Niewidzialny Kano – wyszeptał Maxwell, wyciągną rękę w bok i zniknął.

Nastąpiło poruszenie pomiędzy uczniami, część pokazywała ze zdumieniem miejsce, w którym znikł, część tłumaczyła tym, co patrzyli w inną stronę, co się stało. Nauczyciele poderwali się z miejsc, ale uczniowie już ruszyli biegiem w stronę drzwi i korytarza na trzecim piętrze.

* * *

Max pojawił się przeniesiony przez Kano, który ukrywał się pod peleryną niewidką. Jego oczom ukazał się straszny widok, na który jego serce ścisnął niewyobrażalny ból. Daphne z rozerwaną bluzką była wleczona w stronę otwartej Sali. Szóstka ślizgonów odwróciła się jak jeden mąż w stronę trzasku, a przywódca złapał Daphne pod ramionami i użył, jako tarczy, przykładając koniec różdżki do szyi.

de'Vireas skinieniem dłoni postawił tarcze, jedną za sobą i drugą za przeciwnikami. Drugim gestem zatrzasnął drzwi do Sali, do której mieli uciec.

\- Jedna szansa, abyście uszli z życiem. – Powiedział z furią w głosie. Za jego plecami rozległ się dźwięk szybko spalającego się ognia. To Dumbledore pojawił się z Fawksem tuż przed osłonami, kilkanaście sekund później rozległy się pierwsze stukoty butów uczniów. Wlewających się na korytarz.

\- Teraz nie mamy wiele do stracenia. Wszyscy nas widzieli. – powiedział Marcus Flint – Więc proponuję ci rzucić różdżkę i nas słuchać. Inaczej rozsmaruje jej głowę na ścianach. –

\- Proszę się uspokoić. - Powiedział Dumbledore, a de'Vireas demonstracyjnie upuścił różdżkę pod swoje nogi. - Panie Flint jeśli wypuści pan pannę Greengrass dam wam moje słowo, że bezpiecznie opuścicie zamek. –

\- Albo też policzę do trzech i jeśli nadal będziesz jej dotykał, połamię ci wszystkie kości w rękach. – zagroził Maxwell. – Jeden. –

\- Śmiała deklaracja, ale mogło zadziałać tylko wtedy kiedy miałeś różdżkę. _Accio_ – powiedział odrywając na sekundę różdżkę od szyi Daphne. Różdżka de'Vireasa poleciała w jego stronę. W tym samym momencie Daphne zniknęła z jego objęcia i pojawiła się przed Maxem. Ten zwinie ją chwycił i razem zniknęli, aby pojawić się przy ścianie obok Harrego, Ginny i Hermiony. Max w ciszy, delikatnie posadził Daphne pod ścianą i szybkim ruchem zdjął koszulę, którą ją przykrył.

\- Ginny pilnuj jej, nie pozwól jej zabrać, musi zobaczyć co się teraz stanie. – powiedział, gdy jego dziewczyna przytuliła jego koszulę, wciągając zapach swojego chłopaka.

\- Doskonała akcja ratunkowa, panie de'Vireas – powiedział dyrektor – Proszę opuścić osłony, abyśmy mogli aresztować pana Flinta i resztę. –

Ton głosu Dyrektora obudził w Maxwellu coś, czego nie mógł opisać. Bestia, którą nauczył się kontrolować i wypuszczać na czasowe przebieżki gdy była potrzebna, teraz chciała się wyrwać, zerwać łańcuchy i zacząć zabijać. Ostatkiem sił zatrzymał ją w sobie. Wstał sztywno, mechanicznie niczym, jakiś golem i obrócił się na pięcie by stanąć twarzą do dyrektora. Z jego ciała zdawała się promieniować moc. Gestem ręki postawił tarczę, wokół Daphne, Ginny i Hermiony, samemu ruszając w stronę Dumbledora.

\- W czasie naszej ostatniej rozmowy, nie dał mi pan okazji do przedstawienia luk w zabezpieczeniu uczniów i szkoły. Cały czas od tamtej rozmowy czułem, że coś mi umyka, ale wściekłość na pana zaćmiła mi ten obraz. – mówił z zimną furią, a uczniowie rozstępowali się wokół nie mogąc wytrzymać naporu mocy. Dyrektor jednak nie cofnął się. – Powiedz mi dyrektorze, co z nimi zrobisz? Oddasz ministerstwu? Po co, przecież to płotki, nic nie wiedzą i trafią, do Azkabanu, skąd Voldemort wyciągnie ich gdy tylko tego zachce. Będzie miał lojalne sługi. Zamierzam pokazać ci co ja robię, ze zwolennikami Voldemorta. Niech to będzie lekcja dla tych, którzy planowaliby zdradzić i dołączyć do Voldemorta. Boicie się co on może zrobić wami, jeśli mu odmówicie? To zobaczcie, co ja zrobię z tymi, którzy szukają jego ochrony. Nieważne, czy ktoś skrzywdzi najbliższych mi, czy ludzi, których nie znam, jeśli zrobi to z rozkazu Voldemorta, albo by mu się przypodobać, skończy jak oni. – Powiedział wskazując na osłony.

Wyjął z kieszeni żółty pergamin, złożony na trzy z wielką czerwona pieczęcią i rzucił go pod nogi dyrektora. Gdy Dumbledore schylił się by go podnieść Max zniknął i pojawił się wewnątrz osłon.

\- Panie de'Vireas proszę natomiast przestać. – powiedziała McGonagall.

\- Powstrzymaj mnie, jeśli potrafisz przejść przez moją tarczę. Choć szczerze wątpię. – Rzucił przez ramię, po czym skupił się na ludziach przed nim. – Kto kazał wam to zrobić? – zapytał choć nie liczył na odpowiedz, jeszcze nie. Marcus wysunął się na przód z jego różdżką w lewej ręce.

\- A więc ty pierwszy – powiedział Max ruszając w jego stronę, a w obu dłoniach pojawiły się srebrne sztylety. Ten w lewej ręce, zawirował pomiędzy pacami i chłopak złapał do odwrotnym chwytem. Flint próbował rzucić drętwotę, zresztą tak jak pozostali, którzy już wiedzieli że albo wywalczą sobie drogę, albo zginą.

Uczniowie wpatrywali się z przerażeniem, jak de'Vireas atakował, za pomocą noży, zadając straszne ciecia. Trwało to dosłownie mgnienie oka, ale wywołało istne przerażenie.

Kiedy było już po wszystkim Maxwell sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i machnięciem postawił wszystkich na nogi, nie zważając na łkanie, jęki i krzyki bólu, przeciągnął ich magią pod ścianę i podwinął rękawy.

Na żadnym nadgarstku nie było Mrocznego Znaku.

\- To was ocaliło – warknął cicho, po czym sięgną do kieszeni i wyjął fiolkę, w której znajdował się przezroczysty płyn. Po chwili zawahania wyciągnął rękę w stronę uczniów i nauczycieli, a profesor Snape zniknął i pojawił się obok niego, całkowicie zaskoczony.

\- Co to jest? – zażądał odpowiedzi, podając mu fiolkę.

Snape odkorkował ją, powąchał, podniósł do oczu i stwierdził pewnie. – Veritaserum. Wyjątkowo czyste.-

\- Zaaplikuj im – rozkazał Max, a Snape nie protestują podał uczniom po dwie krople.

\- Kto rozkazał wam napaść na Daphne Greengrass. – Zapytał de'Vireas.

\- Marcus Flint chciał ją zgwałcić i zabić jako przestrogę, dla innych, którzy zamierzają opuścić Czarnego Pana – odpowiedział jeden z ślizgonów.

\- Marcusie czy to prawda. – Kontynuował zimnym głosem Max.

\- Tak – odparł zapytany.

\- Dlaczego? –

\- Chciałem zdobyć uznanie Czarnego Pana. Moja matka przekazała mi, że ojciec narzekał, że Czarny Pan jest wściekły z powodu ucieczki Greengrasów i tego, że nie może się zemścić. Zakazał nawet wszystkim, aby dokonywać zemsty lub ją zlecać. Chciał to zrobić osobiście. Związał swoich śmierciożerców przysięgą, że nikt nie zadziała sam, ani nikt nie zleci tego nikomu. Matka zasugerowała, że mimo początkowego gniewu Czarnego Pana, zyskam w jego oczach, gdy dokonam zemsty w jego imieniu. – Głos Flinta wyprany był z emocji, jakby nie zawał sobie sprawy z tego, że podpisuje na siebie wyrok.

\- Kto z was zgadza się, z wizją Voldemorta. – Odpowiedzią był chór sześciu głosów mówiących „ja". – Kto z was chce do niego dołączyć, aby zabijać i zadawać ból? – Ponowne potwierdzenie. – Jedynym co ocala was przed śmiercią z mojej ręki, jest fakt, że nie macie mrocznych znaków. Nie myślcie, że nie spotka was śmierć. Voldemort zabije was, gdy tylko dostaniecie się w jego ręce. A zasugeruję Ministerstwu, żeby użyło was jako karty przetargowej. – Spojrzał na Snapa.

\- Proszę ich zabrać profesorze. Przekazać ministerstwu z tym. – powiedział przekazując mu fiolkę, do której dodał wspomnienie. Następnie nie zaszczycając ich już spojrzeniem ruszył w stronę uczniów.

Gdy zbliżył się do osłon te opadły z świstem, rozładowując magię nagromadzoną z zaklęć nauczycieli, w ścianach. Max odkąd przekazał wspomnienie Snapowi nie odrywał wzroku od Daphne, ale teraz drogę zastąpił mu Dumbledore.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić na to co nastąpiło. Dlatego w trosce o bezpieczeństwo uczniów, jako Dyrektor i Najwyższa Szycha Wizengamotu aresztuję cię. – Moc Maxa rozbłysła oślepiającym błyskiem.

\- O bezpieczeństwo uczniów? Nie byłeś w stanie pokonać nawet mojej tarczy, gdy ja byłem zajęty walką. Jaka armia cię poprze w tej walce? – powiedział wściekle. – Śmiesz mówić o bezpieczeństwie uczniów? A wystarczyło, żebyś na początku roku przeprowadził komisyjne podawanie uczniom Veritaserum i pytał ich tylko o to komu są lojalni i czy chcą służyć Voldemortowi. Jestem pewny, że i rada nadzorcza i rodzice tych uczniów, którzy są po dobrej stronie, nie mieliby nic przeciwko. Ale ty wpuszczasz tu śmierciożerców i ich zwolenników. Mówisz o wizengamocie? Dobrze się składa. – Wyrwał magia z jego ręki pergamin, który wcześniej rzucić mu pod nogi. Złamał pieczęć i podrzucił go w powietrze, natychmiast rozległ się też donośny poważny głos.

„ Do wszystkich zainteresowanych.

My niżej podpisani Członkowie Światowej Rady Czarodziejów oraz Minister Korneliusz Knot, Minister Rufus Scrimgeur, Przewodnicząca Przestrzegania Prawa Amelia Bones informujemy iż Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas otrzymuje całkowitą swobodę w działaniu mającym na celu zakończenie terroru Czarnego Pana, nazywającego siebie Lordem Voldemortem.

Wyżej wymieniona Swoboda objawia, się zwolnieniem z jakichkolwiek kar, za polowanie, łapanie, wydobywanie informacji dowolnymi metodami, także za pomocą tortur, lub zaklęć niewybaczalnych, na jakimkolwiek śmierciożercy, lub samym Czarnym Panu lub jego zwolenniku.

Zasadność użycia wyżej wymienionych metod zostanie uznana post-factum, w oparciu o niemodyfikowane wspomnienia Maxwella Juliana Alexandra de'Vireas, lub zeznania wydobyte pod działaniem Veritaserum.

Za wyżej wymienione działania, gdy zostanie udowodniona ich zasadność Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas nie może być pociągany do jakichkolwiek konsekwencji prawnych, regulaminowych, oraz nieregulaminowych.

Jakakolwiek zemsta, uraza, czy wendeta za wyżej wymienione działania, będzie w świetle prawa międzynarodowego traktowana jako nieuzasadniona.

Podpisano

Członkowie Światowej Rady Czarodziejów, w/w ministrowie, przedstawiciele lokalnego prawa."

Max machnął różdżką, a pergamin powiększył się i przeleciał ze świstem do ściany gdzie przykleił się do jej powierzchni.

\- A teraz odsuń się z mojej drogi, bo jestem w tym momencie gotów uznać, że przeszkadzasz mi w działaniu. – Powiedział do Dumbledora w ciszy, która obecnie panował. Choć cisza to za dużo powiedziane, pośród uczniów przemieszczało się szeptane pytanie, 'Kim on jest?"

\- Domagam się wyjaśnień, w moim gabinecie… - zaczął dyrektor, ale Max najwyraźniej nie rzucał słów na wiatr, machnął ręką, a Dumbledore został ciśnięty z wielką szybkością na ścianę, w którą jednak nie uderzył jak wcześniej ślizgon. Magia wyhamowała uderzenie, ale też nie pozwoliła mu się poruszyć trzymając go o metr wyżej niż sięgałby nogami do połogi. Widać było jego próby poruszenia się, końcówka różdżki rozbłyskiwała kilka razy, ale nic to nie dało.

\- Będę w twoim gabinecie za trzy godziny. Ale skończyła mi się cierpliwość do ciebie dyrektorze. To twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie, wejdź mi w drogę raz jeszcze, a uznam, że sprzyjasz Voldemortowi. – Magia odeszła i Dumbledore upadł ciężko, a de'Vireas podszedł do Daphne, która objęła go owinięta w jego koszulę.

\- Wybacz mi. – Powiedział – Musimy porozmawiać, ale możemy później. –

\- Nie. Tylko nie tu. U ciebie, one też – powiedziała wskazując na Ginny, Hermionę i Theodorę. Max skinął głową i ruszył prowadząc Daphne przez tłum, który rozstępował się w milczeniu. Wskazane czarodziejki ruszyły za nimi i nikt nawet Dumbledore nie zaprotestował.

* * *

W pokoju posadził Daphne na fotelu, ale ta natychmiast wstała, posadziła jego i usiadła mu na kolanach wtulając się w jego szyję. Reszta czarodziejek usiadła na innych fotelach. Pojawił się Kano podając każdemu szklankę z whisky, choć tą dla Maxa postawił na stole. Szklankę dla Daphne przytrzymał chwilę, ujął dłoń dziewczyny i gdy na niego spojrzała dał jej szklankę. Popatrzyła na niego, a potem lekko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała i wypiła zawartość, co zaowocowało zdrowym rumieńcem.

\- Wybacz mi – powiedział ponownie de'Vireas, ale spotkało go za to uderzenie w twarz.

\- Wybaczyć? Niby co, ocaliłeś mnie głupcze, gdyby nie ty byłabym martwa. Jak śmiesz prosić o wybaczenie, po czymś takim? Powinieneś oczekiwać wdzięczności. – Wykrzyczała całując jego twarz, nie zważając na plamy ślizgońskiej krwi.

\- Gdybyś mnie nie poznała, gdybyśmy nie byli razem nic takiego, by nie miało miejsca. Postąpiłem egoistycznie pozwalając sobie na okazanie ci uczuć. – Kolejne uderzenie, a zaraz po nim pocałunki.

\- Nawet nie waż się tak więcej mówić. Ocaliłeś moją rodzinę i mnie. Przelałeś krew w mojej obronie. –

\- Przelałbym może krwi dla ciebie królowo – powiedział łagodnie pierwszy raz odwzajemniając pocałunek – Jednak, bezpieczniejsza była byś beze mnie, nadal będę cię chronił i twoją rodzinę, nie była byś jednak celem. Nie jestem miłym facetem, nie z kimś takim powinnaś być. – Trzask, który powstał z kolejnym wymierzonym policzkiem odbił się echem w pomieszczeniu.

\- Pogódź się z tym Max. Ona cię nie zostawi, a ty masz dość rozsądku, by to zaakceptować. Być może kiedyś się rozejdziecie, ale nie teraz. Teraz się potrzebujecie. – Powiedziała Theodora. – Daphne zleź z niego, niech się umyje. Zapach schnącej krwi zmieszanej z potem mnie obrzydza. –

Daphne pocałowała go ostatni raz i zawahała się.

\- Skończyłeś te brednie. – Skinął głową – W takim idź się umyć. – Powiedziała wstając. Max posłusznie ruszył do łazienki, wszak mógł stawać wobec Voldemorta i Dumbledora, ale sprzeciwić się połączonym siłom Daphne i Theodory? To za dużo na jednego de'Vireasa.

Gdy wyszedł do swojej sypialni Theodora podeszła do Daphne.

\- Jak się czujesz? – Spytała łagodnie.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedziała Ślizgonka. – Naprawę. Nie zdążyli nic zrobić poza zaklęciami tłukącymi, ale te obrażenia uleczył już Max. Byłam tylko w szoku. – Wyjaśniła nauczycielce. – Dobrze znasz Maxa prawda? –

\- Tak, ale nie o wszystkim mam prawo mówić. – Odpowiedziała.

\- Rozumiem, ale zadam pytanie mimo iż mogę nie dostać odpowiedzi. Czy to co zrobił Max w korytarzu? Ta walka, brutalność, tortury. Czy to zdarza się często? – Spytała z powagą.

\- Trudno na to odpowiedzieć. Jego naturą jest dobro, łagodność i potrzeba pomagania, jednak im więcej masz mocy, im więcej wiedzy, mądrość i inteligencji, tym częściej pojawia się pokusa załatwienia spraw szybko. W końcu masz moc i wiedzę, której tym maluczkim naokoło brakuje. Jest się można powiedzieć otoczonym przez idiotów. Czujesz się, jakbyś był jedynym w swoim rodzaju, lepszym. Nadczłowiekiem. Wtedy jedni osiągają wielkość, a inni upadają. Dlatego nie ma słabych Czarnych Panów. Max poskromił swoja Bestię, tak ją nazywa. Zakuł ją w kajdany i czasem zdejmuje kaganiec, ale pierwszy raz widziałam, na własne oczy, co dzieje się gdy spuści ją ze smyczy. Nie myśl jednak, że zatracił się w okrucieństwie, wtedy by ich pozabijał. Kontrola cały czas była po jego stronie. Zachował przytomny umysł, choć sterowanie ciałem przejęła Bestia. Nie umiem tego lepiej wyjaśnić. – Powiedziała smuto – Nikt nie wie jak wyglądałby świat, gdyby on podążył drogą Czarnego Pana. Ja wierzę, że to mu nie grozi. Jest silny. Zabezpiecza się więziami z ludźmi. Popatrz jak on buduje relacje, daje siebie, dzieli swój czas. Nie oczekuje nic w zamian, bo on czerpie z tego siłę do budowania łańcuchów, by pętać bestię. Dumbledore robił to samo, on otoczył się szkołą, uczniami. –

\- To prawda Daphne, - powiedziała nagle Hermiona – Z wiedzą przychodzi moment, gdy tłuczesz siebie pod głowie, aby nie krzyczeć na ludzi, by myśleli szybciej, by nie byli takimi głupcami, by kojarzyli fakty. Bałam się, że to ze mną coś jest nie tak, że nie powinnam być w Gryfindorze, skoro nie mam cierpliwości do mniej inteligentnych, czułam się jak Ślizgonka, więc pomagałam innym, gryzłam się w język. – Zaczerpnęła powietrza. – Chyba temu tak dobrze zrozumiałam się z Maxwellem, on jest mądrzejszy ode mnie, ale nie pokazywał mi tego, za to pozwolił mi mówić tak szybko jak chciałam, nigdy nie musiałam czekać na odpowiedź. Pokazał, że mam prawo czuć się lepsza i dumna, a nie czyni mnie to arogancką i złą. -

\- Dobrze. To więcej odpowiedzi niż liczyłam. Idźcie już. Pani profesor, Max tego nie powiedział, ale zapewne chciałby by udała się pani do Dumbledora i powiedziała mu, że zemną porządku. – Theodora skinęła głową i zagarnęła uczennice do wyjścia.

\- Kano? – Zapytała niepewnie blondwłosa gdy została sama, skrzat pojawił się natychmiast – Nie byłam pewna czy się pojawisz. – Powiedziała.

\- Jestem wolnym skrzatem, wybieram kogo słuchać, a pani spełnia moje rygorystyczne normy. – Zażartował, co wywołało jej uśmiech.

\- Proszę dopilnuj, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkodził. – Zawahała się, ale dodała – I daj nam znać, odpowiednio wcześniej, żeby Max zdążył do dyrektora. I dziękuję za ocalenie, wiem czyją rękę poczułam na łydce. – Skrzat uśmiechną się szeroko.

\- Dobrego czasu pani. – Powiedział kłaniając się nisko. – Spełnię wszystko, o co pani poprosiła. –


	9. Chapter 8

**Wracamy na właściwy tor z historią. Zbliżamy się do poznania kilku prawd, a może bardziej zahaczek, które o tych prawd poprowadzą.**

 **Po raz kolejny, Miłego czytania i zachęcam do pozostawiania po sobie śladu.**

* * *

Maxwell szedł korytarzem do gabinetu dyrektora, jego dyscyplina i ćwiczenia pod okiem mistrzów pozwalały mu zachowywać kamienny wyraz twarzy, ale chciał się śmiać i skakać z radości. Ostatnie kilka godzin z Daphne było niesamowite i zamierzał szybko to powtórzyć.

Przed drzwiami czekała na niego profesor McGonagall i nieznany mu mężczyzna.

\- Jest pan punktualny panie de'Vireas. –Powiedziała zimno.

\- Przykro mi, że doszło do tego wydarzenia i straciła pani wiarę we mnie. Nie żałuje jednak niczego, co zrobiłem. Obiecałem w gabinecie dyrektora, że zrobię więcej dla bezpieczeństwa uczniów, niż gdybym był nauczycielem. Pani miała związane ręce, nawet gdybym powiedział pani, że maja Mroczne Znaki, co mogła pani zrobić? Dyrektor zabroniłby działania i wie pani o tym. – Zmierzył mężczyznę chłodnym wzrokiem, ale wyciągną rękę w oficjalnym powitaniu.

\- Nazywam się de'Vireas, ale to pan wie. Domyślam się, jaką pełni pan funkcje, jednak chciałbym poznać pana imię. –

\- Javier Giscard – uścisnął dłoń i dodał – Mam być przedstawicielem Rady nadzorczej oraz ministerstwa w nadchodzącej rozmowie. Rada dowiedziała, się o niestosownym zachowaniu dyrektora wobec pana. Tym razem się to nie powtórzy. – Zapewnił.

\- Szpiegujecie dyrektora poprzez obrazy? A to mnie nazywają manipulatorem. Chodźmy, bo dyrektor gotów uznać, że nie stawiłem się na czas. – Powiedział ruszając, a kamienna chimera ożyła mimo braku hasła.

* * *

W gabinecie, oprócz Dumbledora byli pozostali nauczyciele, także było dość tłoczno. Dyrektor siedział za biurkiem, a reszta była podzielona na ewidentne stronnictwa. Severus, Theodora i Flitwick stali pod oknem bliżej wolnego krzesła na środku. Reszta stała z dala od krzesła, a po stronie dyrektora. Czuć było w powietrzu niedawna walkę, choć raczej słowną sądząc po braku obrażeń i zniszczeń. Max zatrzymał się za drzwiami, pozwalając przejść przedstawicielowi rady oraz wicedyrektorce, ciekaw jak zajmą miejsca. Javier ruszył pewnie i staną obok grzędy feniksa, odcinając się od dwóch grup. McGonagall stanęła na środku, rozejrzała się i po chwili, zajęła miejsce za krzesłem, dając do zrozumienia wszystkim, że będzie bronić uczniów. Ruszył do przodu, gdy dyrektor przemówił.

\- Usiądź, mamy do ciebie kilka pytań. –

\- Nie. Nie dam postawić się w roli ucznia na dywaniku. Nie jest to mój proces, a ja nie mam kłopotów. Być może opowiem na wasze pytania, o ile nie będzie to szkodziło moim celom i uznam, że warto dzielić się czymkolwiek. – Powiedział twardo, co wywołało oburzenie wśród grupki wsparcia Dumbledora, a rozluźnienie u jego zwolenników. – Słucham, o co chcecie zapytać. –

\- Nie możesz tak postępować – zaczęła profesor Sprout – To, co zrobiłeś, te bestialskie tortury uczniów. Kim ty jesteś, żeby móc robić takie rzeczy i nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia. –

\- Głupie pytanie. – Odparł krótko – Śmierciożercy nie mają wyrzutów sumienia, zwolennicy Voldemorta także ich nie mają. Ci „uczniowie" nie zawahaliby się sekundy przed gwałtem i morderstwem. Dlaczego mam być bardziej wyrozumiały wobec nich? Cały Zakon Feniksa walczący z Voldemortem nie osiągnął nic sensownego. Udało wam się złapać śmierciożerców dopiero jak Potter dał się wciągnąć w zasadzkę. A dał się w nią złapać, bo wasz „jaśniejący" przywódca odmówił mu i wam informacji, które dobrze znał. Zakon upadnie, jeśli będzie tak działał. – Mówił z pogardą – Przecież wiedzieliście, kim są śmierciożercy, Potter powiedział wam, kogo widział na cmentarzu. Nie mogliście ich pojedynczo zabijać? Albo choćby porywać? Osłabiać Voldemorta? Głupcy, idący za ślepcem. – Zakończył, ale widząc szok na twarzach zaatakował dyrektora.

\- Czemu Voldemort wybrał Pottera? Może zdradzisz swoje sekrety starcze? – Ale gdy ten milczał, Max prychnął – Milczysz, więc ja będę mówił. Czemu Zakon pokłada nadzieję w złotym chłopcu, a nie w Albusie Dumbledorze? Do rytuału na cmentarzu, w czasie którego Voldemort odzyskał ciało, nie musiał używać Pottera. Mógł użyć innego czarodzieja. Czemu Potter? Ma to na pewno związek z ochroną jego matki, poświęceniem, które mu dała. Teraz teoretycznie działa też na Voldemorta. Ale jaki to ma związek z Przepowiednią? – To w końcu wywołało reakcję dyrektora, na twarzy, którego odmalowało się przerażenie?

\- Harry zdradził ci przepowiednie? – Spytał zaszokowany.

\- Niezła próba. Nie to nie Harry, to blef. Nie uważam cię za głupca, który da się łatwo podejść. O rytuale wiem od śmierciożercy, którego przesłuchałem w lecie. –

\- Ja mam pytanie panie de'Vireas. – Powiedziała zza jego pleców McGonagall. – Jakie ma pan zamiary? Czy dołączy pan o Zakonu, aby z nami walczyć? –

Max odwrócił się do niej, nie spuszczając z pola widzenia dyrektora.

\- Powiedziałem pani o moich zamiarach, nic się nie zmieniło. Pokonać ostatecznie Voldemorta, ale nie zamierzam dołączyć Zakonu Feniksa. Kilka dni temu byłbym w stanie z wami współpracować, dziś jest to niemożliwe. Nie odmówię jednak pomocy, jeśli ktoś z jego członków zgodzi się na moje warunki. –

\- Minerwo, Albusie i reszto. To o czym tu dywagujecie, nie jest przedmiotem tego spotkania i dziwię się panu de'Vireasowi, że traci czas na odpowiadanie na te pytania. Spotkaliśmy się tu, by stwierdzić, czy Maxwell złamał jakiś punkt regulaminu, a jeśli tak to, jaką nałożyć na niego karę. – Powiedział spokojnie Snape.

\- Motywy są równie istotne jak czyny – skontrowała profesor Vector.

\- Znamy motywy, powiedział o nich dość głośno, a skoro ma idealny powód, czyniący prawdziwymi te wyjaśnienia, których udzielił na korytarzu, głupotą było by podawanie teraz innych. Chyba nikt, z obecnych nie oskarży szczerze tego młodzieńca o głupotę. - Nauczyciel obrony ewidentnie nie zamierzał wchodzić w motywy - Maxwell, choć postąpił inaczej, niż ktokolwiek by spodziewał się po kimś, kto jasno deklaruje się, jako wojownik światła. Nie złamał jednak prawa, albo inaczej. Złamał je będąc świadomym, że ma uprawomocnienia. Pamiętajmy, że Aurorzy także mogli torturować śmierciożerców i używać zaklęć niewybaczalnych. -

\- Ale żaden Auror nie zaatakował i nie torturował dzieci. - Zarzuciła profesor Sprout - do tego na oczach całej szkoły, tam mogli się znaleźć pierwszoroczni. Nie próbuj mi nawet wmówić, że działał pod wpływem emocji z powodu panny Greengrass, bo jeśli tak, to znaczy, że nie może posiadać takich uprawnień, skoro nie potrafi nad sobą panować. -

\- Nie sądzę, aby pan de'Vireas działał pod wpływem emocji. Zauważ też, że z działaniem powstrzymał się do czasu, aż pojawi się cała szkoła i nauczyciele. Mógł to załatwić szybciej i ciszej. Sądzę, że miała to być lekcja pokazowa, dla innych potencjalnych zwolenników Voldemorta w szkole. Zgadzam się z Severusem, nie mamy wpływu na metody. Nie mamy mocy, ani uprawnień do ukarania go. Mam też wrażenie, że nie jest to typowe zachowanie pana de'Vireasa i zazwyczaj postępuje inaczej, bardziej subtelnie. Dlatego jeśli nikt nie ma więcej pytań, chciałbym zakończyć to następującym wnioskiem. Zgłosimy, jako Dyrekcja i nauczyciele, zażalenie i protest do Światowej Rady Czarodziejów. I na tym zakończymy to zebranie. - Powiedział, Dumbledore niespodziewanie stając po stronie Maxwella - Nie dziwcie się tak, potrafię dostrzec, kiedy ktoś inny ma rację. Pan de'Vireas wytknął nam i mi w szczególności kilka błędów. Wyciągnę z nich wnioski. -

\- Ja mam dwa pytania. - Powiedział piskliwym głosem Flitwick - Po pierwsze, jakim sposobem teleportowałeś się po Hogwarcie, to może być bardzo niebezpieczna luka w zabezpieczeniach zamku. Po drugie tarcza, której użyłeś. To mogłoby drastycznie zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo uczniów, gdyby umieli postawić takie tarcze. Tarcza zasługuje, na co najmniej pięćdziesiąt punktów, ale zrozumiesz, dlaczego nie mogę ci ich przyznać. -

\- Rozumiem. Co do nauki tarczy potrzebowałbym około dwóch tygodni, aby opracować nowy wariant dla siebie. Oczywiście nie zgodzę się nauczać jej nikogo, kto nie poda się badaniu Veritaserum i nie złoży magicznej przysięgi. Nie mogę zaryzykować, że moja tarcza przeniknie do śmierciożerców. Proponowałbym nauczenie jej wybranych nauczycieli i prefektów, którzy w razie ataku, mogliby osłonić uczniów, lub uwięzić śmierciożerców. - Odpowiedział Max, na co Pomona zareagowała krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Mówisz o braku tajemnic, o potrzebnie chronienia uczniów, a nie chcesz ich nauczyć nowej tarczy. -

\- Dość Pomono - powiedział dyrektor - warunki Maxwella są logiczne. Nie mogę obiecać, że się na nie zgodzę, ale proszę cię byś opracował nową tarczę dla siebie. W najgorszym wypadku będziesz miał nową doskonalszą tarczę, której nikt nie widział, a my zostaniemy tam gdzie jesteśmy. Czy twoja tarcza jest odporna na zaklęcia niewybaczalne? -

\- Tak. Zatrzyma Crucio, Imperiusa i zakrzywi zaklęcie śmierci. Choć to już zależy od użytej mocy stawiającego tarczę i rzucającego zaklęcie. Przez typ tarczy, który postawiłem w korytarzu ja przebiłbym się nawet Drętwotą, ale była by to zbędna strata mocy. Łatwiej byłoby wysadzić ścianę i przedostać się wyrwą. Brak wam innowacji, myślenia poza schematami. – Odpowiedział de'Vireas.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że przebiłbyś drętwotą tarczę, której nie mogliśmy przebić, ani usunąć? - Spytała zaszokowana nauczycielka zielarstwa.

\- Gdyby postawiło ją, którekolwiek z was. – Wyjaśnił Maxwell. – To kwestia mocy. Ten typ tarcz jest zasilany z magii rzucającego, im więcej jest się gotowym jej poświęcić tym są potężniejsze. -

\- Chyba cię to nie dziwi? - Spytał ironicznie Snape, patrząc na profesor Sprout. - Ten chłopak pokazał już kilka razy swoją potęgę, a jeśli jest tak jak mówi i nie pokazuje więcej niż musi pełnia jego mocy, musi być druzgocząca. -

\- Przejdźmy jednak do drugiego mojego pytania. Co z teleportacją? - Powiedział, Flitwick, aby ukrócić kłótnię w zarodku.

\- Nikt na to nie wpadł? - Spytał de'Vireas rozglądając się po zebranych. - Myślenie poza schematami. Przecież nawet pan dyrektorze potrafi się teleportować do i spoza Hogwartu. -

\- Fawkes? Nie zaobserwowałem tam feniksa. - Odparł Dumbledore.

\- Skrzat domowy pod peleryną niewidką. - Powiedział nagle Snape. - Poczułem na sekundę dotyk na łydce, gdy wciągnąłeś mnie do środka. -

\- Dokładnie. Ale nie martwcie się o lukę. Kano wraz z Zgredkiem już ją łatają. Żaden skrzat spoza Hogwartu nie będzie mógł się deportować, ani aportować bez wcześniejszej zgody innych skrzatów. Skrzaty są tak pomijane, że Voldemort i tak by się nie zniżył do ataku za ich pomocą. -

\- Dobrze skoro to wyjaśniliśmy, zamykam to spotkanie. Panie de'Vireas, jeśli się pan zgodzi chciałbym porozmawiać chwilę w cztery oczy. – Powiedział Dyrektor, Max skinął głową, a reszta nauczycieli i Giscard niechętnie musieli się zgodzić.

Gdy nauczyciele wychodzili, Max spojrzał na Snapa.

\- Czy mógłby pan zostać. Mamy coś do omówienia, co wymaga pana obecności. - Snape spojrzał na dyrektora, ale ten nie oponował, wrócił, więc na swoje miejsce.

\- Chyba powinieneś zacząć skoro zatrzymałeś Severusa. - Powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

\- Chyba tak. Mogę skorzystać z myślodsiewni? - Zapytał ruszając do kamiennej misy. Wydobył srebrną nitkę wspomnienia i wrzucił ją do środka. - Zapraszam, to zaoszczędzi nam jakieś pół godziny, a ja wciąż mam do zrobienia dziś dwie prace i trening. -

Dumbledore pochyli się nad misą. Max pokazał mu wspomnienie z głowy Voldemorta, mówiące o Niezłomnej Przysiędze. Gdy Dumbledore wyprostował się nad misą nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Dlaczego mi to pokazałeś? - Spytał wracając za biurko.

\- To chyba jasne. Jest pan celem Malfoya, a gdy mu się nie powiedzie profesora Snapa. Z tego, czego dowiedziałem się o profesorze do tej pory muszę stwierdzić, że zrobi to z żalem. Jest dostatecznie utalentowanym czarodziejem, by tego dokonać. Z tym, że nie będzie tego chciał. Warto było by pomyśleć o tym jak pozwolić działać Draconowi, ale bez sukcesów. -

\- Nie przejmujesz się za bardzo moim losem, prawda? - W głosie dyrektora nie było złości.

\- Nie. Jest pan stary, żyje pan w sztucznie przedłużonym czasie. To odbija sie na psychice, a ktoś obdarzony taka mocą, nie może mieć rozchwianej psychiki. - Max mówił spokojnie, jakby rozmawiali o ciekawym temacie lekcji.

\- Hmm może masz racje, ale ciągle są niezałatwione sprawy. -

\- Zawsze będą, taka kolej życia. -

\- Łatwo ci mówić, masz szesnaście lat. - Powiedział z żalem, Dumbledore - To jednak nie jest temat rozmowy. Zgadzam się, że najlepiej utrzymać Status Quo. Wiedziałem o tej przysiędze i misji młodego Malfoya, Severus powiedział mi o tym przed złożeniem przysięgi. Rozwiązanie jest dość proste, widzisz ja umieram. Nie ocali mnie, ani Kamień Filozoficzny, ani łzy feniksa. W wakacje zetknąłem się z potężną klątwą, która zalęgła się w mojej magii, zabija mnie od dłuższego czasu. Eliksiry Severusa spowalniają proces, ale jest on ostateczny. Dlatego pod koniec roku, Draco, albo Severus będą mogli mnie zabić. Wole odejść w ten sposób. Liczyłem, co prawda, że zrobi to Severus, za co w nagrodę Voldemort odda mu szkołę, a on będzie chronił uczniów. Temu byłem tak wściekły, gdy zdemaskowałeś przed, Voldemortem Severusa jako mojego szpiega. Nie docierało do mnie, że za kilka tygodni, i tak niemiałbym szpiega, oraz stracił Severusa. -

\- Hmm, to niekorzystne rozwiązanie. - de'Vireas zamyślił się - Będę potrzebował próbki krwi, skóry oraz o ile to możliwe wspomnienie momentu infekcji klątwą. Mam przyjaciół, znawców run, łamaczy klątw, wampiry, może znajdą metodę. Potrzebuję pana jeszcze przez przyszły rok. - Popatrzył na Snapa - Przydadzą sie też eliksiry, którymi spowalnia pan proces. Może uda się wynaleźć doskonalsze wersje. Rozumiem, że Status Quo obowiązuje do Bożego Narodzenia. Wtedy albo powstrzymamy Malfoya przed powrotem do domu i tym samym zdradzimy, że cos wiemy, albo wróci i Voldemort go zabije, przenosząc przysięgę na profesora Snapa. – Dyrektor potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

\- Czy to wszystko, o czym ty chciałeś rozmawiać? - Spytał Dumbledore.

\- Tak, teraz przechodzimy do pańskich tematów.-

\- Severusie zostaw nas, jeśli możesz. - Dotąd milczący nauczyciel obrony, wyglądał jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale skinął tylko głową i wyszedł. - Chciałem cie przeprosić za tamta próbę ataku na twój umysł, podałem ci już powody tego, ale teraz przepraszam. Chciałbym też zacząć współprace. Masz rację, że Zakon niewiele dokonał. To moja wina, bałem się o życie członków zakonu, a więc bałem się podejmować jakiekolwiek akcje. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale w tym roku uczę osobiście Harrego, chciałbym abyś dołączył do tych lekcji, z braku lepszego słowa. Poznajemy historię Toma Riddla, aby wiedzieć, dlaczego i jak stał sie tym, czym jest dziś. - Dyrektor wyglądał, jakby miał mówić dalej, ale Max przerwał mu gestem ręki.

\- Nie. Wiem o Horcruksach, znam historię Riddla, znam jego sposób myślenia. Nie mogę jednak w oczach Harrego zostać sprowadzony do roli mu równego, ani nie mogę stać się dla niego nauczycielem. - Dumbledore okazał tym razem autentyczne zdziwienie.

\- Wiesz o Horcruksach? -

\- Tak, ale chętnie dowiem się czy udało się panu jakiś zniszczyć. -

\- Dwa, dziennik Riddla z wskazówkami do otwarcia komnaty Tajemnic, oraz pierścień Gauntów. -

\- Nie ma już także medalionu Slytherina. -

\- Czyli został wąż, tiara i kielich. - Głos dyrektora był pełen euforii, ale zawahał się.

\- I Harry, tak wiem. Został też jeszcze jeden, który stworzył wtedy, kiedy próbował zabić Harrego. -

\- Jesteś pewien? Jak go odnalazłeś i zniszczyłeś? -

\- To moi przyjaciele. Niestety nie wiemy, czym jest owy dodatkowy Horcruks. Sam Voldemort nie jest tego pewien. A co za tym idzie zniszczenie go będzie wyjątkowo trudne. – Maxwell wydawał się nie dbać o Horcruksy, ale też nie bagatelizował ich.

\- Co zamierzasz, gdyby nie udało się odkryć, czym jest owy Horcruks? –

\- Mamy dwie opcje. Jedną z nich jest zabicie Voldemorta tyle razy ile trzeba, aby spalił moc Horcruksów, ale to może się drastycznie odbić na Harrym. Poza tym, z każdym odrodzeniem, będzie potężniejszy. Wchłania magiczny potencjał artefaktu, którego używał, jako magazynu. Do tej pory chyba tego nie odkrył, bo gdy odzyskał ciało, nie było już medalionu od dłuższego czasu. Dziennik nie był zbyt potężnym przedmiotem. A Pierścień, z tego, co wiem, zniszczył pan, gdy miał już ciało. Więc moc przyjdzie do niego, w momencie następnego odrodzenia, wtedy możemy mieć kłopoty. Wszystkie Horcruksy, które mu pozostały są niezwykle potężne. Prościej będzie uwięzić Toma wysondować jego wspomnienia, nie będzie mi żal, jeśli przy tym zniszczymy jego umysł. –

\- To może być nasze jedynie wyjście. Dziękuję za to, co powiedziałeś. – Dyrektor wydawał się szczerze zadowolony. – To chyba wszystko. Pozdrów proszę o pannę Greengrass, jak zapewniła mnie profesor Hess, wszystko z nią porządku? Madame Pomfrey nalegała, aby stawiła się do skrzydle szpitalnym, ale także po zapewnieniu profesor Hess uznałem, że została wyleczona. –

\- Tak, Daphne czuje się dobrze. Nadzwyczaj dobrze. – Dodał z uśmiechem, po czym wstał i wyciągnął rękę do dyrektora. – Cieszę się że wyjaśniliśmy kilka spraw. Nie mam złudzeń, nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a i do zaufania daleka droga, ale przynajmniej nie mam ochoty połamać panu kości. –

\- Często masz taka ochotę? – Spytał dyrektor z lekka obawą – W ogóle, nie tylko wobec mnie. -

Maxwell stojąc już przed drzwiami, odwrócił się i powagą powiedział.

\- Prawie cały czas, wobec prawie każdego. Ale spokojnie dyrektorze, okiełznałem moją Bestię, czasem pozwalam jej zdjąć kaganiec jak dziś w korytarzu, ale zawsze trzymam ją spętana łańcuchami. – I wyszedł zostawiając dyrektora z przerażeniem na twarzy.

Było dość późno, zbliżała się cisza nocna, ale Daphne powiedziała mu, że będzie czekała. Ciekawe czy ma ochotę wracać dziś do siebie, McGonagall nie była by zadowolona gdyby dowiedziała się, że dwoje uczniów spędza noc w jednym pokoju, ale z drugiej strony, zawsze można się tłumaczyć, że bała się być sama, a Max ma dwie sypialnie, albo spał na kanapie. Ta noc zapowiadała się wyjątkowo ciekawie.

* * *

Dwa dni później, gdy wychodził z wody, podszedł do niego Blaise z Susan.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział prosto z mostu.

\- Słucham? – Max przywołał ręcznik gestem ręki.

\- Olewam moja rodzinę, olewam Slytherin, olewam Czarnego Pana. Nie dbam o ryzyko, ale boję się o Susan. – Wyrzucił ślizgon. – Dasz rade zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo? –

\- Nie absolutne. – Powiedział de'Vireas, ale Blaise skiną głową ze zrozumieniem. – Potwierdzisz to, co powiedziałeś pod Veritaserum? –

\- Tak, kiedy tylko zechcesz. – Powiedział ślizgon poważnie rozumiejąc, że nie jest to brak zaufania, ale element ochrony, tych, którzy są bliscy dla Maxwella.

\- Później, teraz porozmawiajmy – powiedział de'Vireas z zadowoleniem i akceptacją. - Myślę Susan, że jesteś bezpieczna w swoim domu. Dam ci za to dwa amulety, jeden to awaryjna tarcza, bardzo mocna. Aktywuje się, gdy leci w ciebie jakikolwiek czar i tworzy kulistą sferę, będzie trwać przez jakieś trzy minuty, potem amulet trzeba ładować. Można też własną mocą podtrzymywać postawioną tak tarczę. Z tym, że będziesz musiała nauczyć się wyłączać i włączać amulet na lekcjach i po nich. Nie możesz pozwolić, by ktoś o nim wiedział przed czasem. Drugi to amulet alarmowy, po ściśnięciu przekaże do mnie informacje, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. – Max skończył się wycierać i stał teraz z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramię.

\- Hej, czemu ja nie dostałam amuletu tarczy? – Spytała z udawanym wyrzutem Daphne.

\- Bo byłem idiotą. – Powiedział poważnie. – Zmodyfikowałem twój alarmowy amulet. Teraz jego rzemień jest amuletem tarczy, z tym, że działa trochę inaczej. Twój rozpoznaje zagrożenie, za to jest słabszy. Nie chciałem wprowadzać więcej stresu w twoje życie. Ale jak już wiesz, to mogę go zmienić na porządną wersję, wymagającą aktywacji. – Daphne pokręciła głową, w uniwersalnym geście mówiącym, „Faceci".

\- Nie chciałeś wprowadzać stresu? Zrobiłeś coś jeszcze, o czym nie powiedziałeś mi, nie chcąc wprowadzać stresu w moje życie? –

\- Nic takiego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. – Widać było, że przekomarzanie się sprawia mu radość, ale zaraz spoważniał - Wracając jednak do istotnych spraw. Co z twoim bezpieczeństwem Blaise? –

\- Nieistotne. – Odpowiedział Blaise – umiem o siebie zadbać. –

\- A ja niby nie umiem? – Spytała groźnie Susan, ale dodała – spokojnie wiem, że nie to miałeś na myśli. Ale jeśli tobie wolno się o mnie troszczyć, to działa to w dwie strony. –

\- Zamieszkasz ze mną. Postaram się załatwić przeniesienie dla ciebie do domu Niezrzeszonych. – Stwierdził zamyślony - Kano i Zgredek z pewnością dostosują pokoje. Myślę, że dam rade przekonać do tego dyrektora. –

Blaise i Susan wydawali się zaszokowani tym pomysłem, ale Daphne zaśmiała się.

\- Macie zabawne miny, fajnie będzie mieć tam jeszcze kogoś poza gryfonami. –

\- Ja nie jestem gryfonem – zaprotestował Max – poza tym od jakiegoś czasu pojawia się Luna. –

\- Eee, ok. Mamy Lunę to jedna Krukonka, mamy Mnie to jedna Ślizgonka, a potem mamy Pottera, Ginny, Hermionę, czasem Rona, Nevilla i ciebie, bo mimo paru cech ślizgona jesteś cholernym gryfonem. – Zrobiła skwaszoną minę, jakby było jej niedobrze, że spotyka się z gryfonem – Miło będzie, gdy dołączy ktoś z puchonów i drugi ślizgon. –

\- Blaise, co ty na to? – Spytał Max z godnością, nie komentując wyliczanki Daphne.

\- Dobra, ale chcę osobną sypialnię, nie będę dzielił z tobą dormitorium. –

\- Ja też domagam się, by Max miał osobną sypialnię. – Powiedziała Daphne, czym wywołała ogłuszający ryk śmiechu Maxwella i rumieniec na twarzy Susan.

\- Nie martwcie się, Kano zadba o osobne pokoje i łazienki. Po drugiej stronie salonu, poza tym moja sypialnia jest obłożona stałym zaklęciem ciszy. – Wyjaśnił Max – No i najważniejsze ja też, nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z prywatności. –

* * *

\- Pani Wicedyrektor mogę zając pani kilka minut? – Spytał oficjalnie McGonagall, po lekcji Transmutacji.

\- Czy to tak oficjalne jak brzmią twoje słowa? – Spytała spoglądając groźnie za kilkoma uczniami, którzy zbierali się wolniej niż reszta. Ci pod jej spojrzeniem natychmiast uciekli.

\- Nie aż tak, ale jednak oficjalna. Chciałbym, aby pomogła mi pani w przekonaniu dyrektora, o tym, iż Blaise Zabini, powinien opuścić pokój wspólny oraz dormitorium Slytherinu. Chciałbym, a Blaise popiera ten pomysł, aby dołączył do domu Niezrzeszonych. Oczywiście moglibyśmy odgrywać farsę, że będzie u mnie nocował, ale wolałbym to załatwić oficjalnie. – Wyjaśnił.

\- Czemu to ty z tym do mnie przychodzisz? – Spytała siadając przed za biurkiem, a jemu wskazując miejsce przed. Max odruchowo skinął ręką stawiając wokół nich barierę ciszy. – Pańskie opanowanie magii bezróżdżkowej jest imponujące. A korzystając z ciekawości to chciała zapytać, czy naprawdę zapomniał pan różdżki na nasza pierwszą lekcję, czy była to wykalkulowana zagrywka, mając na celu zdobycie zaufania, panny Granger i mojego, po tym jak kazał jej pan powiedzieć mi prawdę. –

\- Hmm, szczerze mówiąc był to błąd, który wykorzystałem. Zapomniałem, ze nie uczycie magii bezróżdżkowej. Na egzaminach nikt nie pytał mnie o różdżkę, a nawet nie wykazał zdziwienia, że jej nie używam. Niby wiedziałem, że używacie tu różdżek, sam ich czasem używam, albo samych rdzeni. Po prostu nie pomyślałem, że nie korzystając z niej będę się tak wyróżniał. Potem tylko wykorzystałem okazje, by pokazać jak wspaniale otwarty i uczciwy jestem. – Powiedział rozbrajająco szczerze.

\- Teraz robisz to samo? – Ton głosu wicedyrektorki, był bardzo podejrzliwy, ale też nie było w nim wrogości.

\- Tak, co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem też szczery. – Skinęła mu głową, na znak, że rozumie, co chciał powiedzieć. – A wracając do sprawy, która mnie sprowadza. Przychodzę ja, by podkreślić, że nie mam nic przeciwko Blaisowi. To powinno przyspieszyć sprawę. Przyszedł do mnie wczoraj, poprosić o ochronę dla Susan Bones. Zrobił coś, co przekonało mnie, że jest tym, którego potrzebuję. Wywarł na mnie duże wrażenie w przedziale profesora Slughorna. A proszę mi wierzyć, Blaise i każdy inny ślizgon niepopierający Voldemorta jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Obecnie moje przedstawienie z korytarza trzyma ich w ryzach, ale niebawem zaczną się ośmielać. A czystka zacznie się od własnego domu. –

\- To logiczne argumenty. Sądzę, że nie będziesz miał większych problemów z przekonaniem dyrektora do tego pomysłu. – Powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. – Albus wziął sobie do serca twoje uwagi. –

\- Ale nadal nie przesłuchał uczniów z użyciem Veritaserum, ani nawet nie podaje tego radzie pod debatę. Nie będę traktował go jak wroga, ale zdecydowanie, bardziej liczę się z pani zdaniem na temat bezpieczeństwa uczniów niż z jego. – Powiedział szorstko. – Kiedy możemy ruszyć z tą sprawą? –

\- Dziś po obiedzie. Mam z nim spotkanie, zapraszam na początek, zajmiemy się tym. Masz moje słowo. – Skinął jej z uznaniem głową i wstał.

\- Dziękuję. Naprawdę wolałbym nie mieć w pani wroga, a wiem, że sceny, jakich była pani świadkiem w korytarzu wstrząsnęły panią bardziej niż innymi. Profesor Sprout była bardziej wylewna, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie uwierzyłem, aby zależało jej na dobru uczniów choćby w połowie tak jak pani. – Zamilkł na kilka sekund. – Dla wyjaśnienia, bo może to ułatwi pani zrozumienie. Nie sprawia mi żadnej przyjemności ranienie i zabijanie. Robie to, bo to jedyne, co zapewni ostateczne zwycięstwo, nad Voldemortem. Nie powiem, że usuwanie takich osobników, ze szkoły, czy z społeczeństwa nie dalej pewnego rodzaju satysfakcji. Sprawiedliwość wymierzana wedle osądu oskarżonego jest niesprawiedliwa. Tylko Prawo Naturalne, które każdy człowiek, niezależnie od rasy, wychowania czy pochodzenia może osądzić zbrodniarzy typu Voldemorta i jego popleczników. Żadne prawo ludzkie nie da rady tego zrobić w sposób sprawiedliwy. – Zakończył.

\- Hmm, na pewno czuje ulgę, gdy wiem, że nie jest to coś, co uważasz za chwalebne, a jedynie konieczne. – Powiedziała powoli. – Prawo Naturalne, to coś, o czym słyszałam. Tak byli sądzeni zbrodniarze wojenni, z ostatniej wielkiej wojny mugoli. O ile dobrze zrozumiałam, chcesz powiedzieć, że morderstwo, zawsze będzie morderstwem, okrucieństwo, okrucieństwem. Niezależnie, co o tej sprawie mówi prawo w danym kraju. To mądre słowa, ale nie łatwo żyć wedle takich zasad. –

\- Nie łatwo. Pomaga świadomość czynienia świata lepszym. – Zakończył długim spojrzeniem w oczy nauczycielki, po czym wyszedł.

* * *

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze, profesor McGonagall. – Powiedział wchodząc do gabinetu. – Wybaczcie spóźnienie. –

\- Nie jest to wielki problem. Minerva przedstawiła mi twoją propozycję i dwie kolejne. – Odpowiedział Dumbledore, zachęcając go gestem, by usiadł w jednym z wolnych foteli przed biurkiem. – Nie mogę się zgodzić na to, by przenieść pana Blaisa, o innego pokoju. Byłoby to niesprawiedliwe, wobec innych uczniów. Jednak mam inną propozycję. Tiara oficjalnie uznała twój, nazwijmy to żart. Więc Niezrzeszony to oficjalny dom Hogwartu, dopóki jest w nim, choć jeden uczeń. Przeniosę pana Zabiniego do domu Niezrzeszonych, jednocześnie usankcjonuje ten dom. Stanowisko opiekuna zaproponuję profesor Hess, bo wydaje się to właściwe. Nie będziecie oczywiście potrzebować prefektów, ani tym bardziej tworzyć drużyny, quiditcha, ale weźmiecie udział w pucharze domu, oraz otrzymacie barwy. – Poczekał na potwierdzenie od Maxwella, a potem kontynuował. - Myślę, że na zajęcia wszyscy będą uczestniczyć zgodnie ze starymi planami zajęć. Gdyby w przyszłym roku, Tiara przydzieliła kogoś do domu Niezrzeszonych, wtedy zajmiemy się problemem grafiku. Co o tym myślisz? –

\- Całkiem sensowny plan. Szczerze nie chciałem proponować tak daleko idących zmian w funkcjonowaniu szkoły. – Odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Pomysł mi się bardzo podoba. Uważam nawet, że dodanie nowego domu dobrze zrobi szkole. Nie macie domu dla osób łączących cechy gryfonów i ślizgonów. –

\- Zgadzam się, dlatego opracujemy cechy domu i w przyszłym roku, przedstawimy je podczas ceremonii przydziału. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie. – Powiedział dyrektor. – Przejdźmy o przyjemniejszej części. Nazwa domu. Niezrzeszeni w żaden sposób nie nawiązuje do tradycji Hogwartu. Domy, nazywają się od nazwiska ich twórców, dlatego proponuję Niezrzeszeni de'Vireas, a w uczniów można by nazwać Vireasami, lub Devireasami. –

Maxwell popatrzył na niego zimnym wzrokiem.

\- No dobrze, to nie był najlepszy żart. – Wycofał się szybko dyrektor. – Jednak postępując tak jak do tej pory, nie unikniesz sławy. Co do dalszych zmian. Profesor McGonagall, przekazała mi, że dwoje innych uczniów, także wyraziło chęć zmiany domu. Udzieliłem na to zgody. Wierzę, że Zgredek, wraz z twoim skrzatem zdołają dopasować pomieszczenia. Mianuje też Zgredka oficjalnie skrzatem tego domu. –

\- Ci dwaj uczniowie? – Zapytał de'Vireas. – To nie są przypadkiem uczennice? –

\- Tak, to panna Bones i panna Greengrass. – Odpowiedziała McGonagall – Wierze, że nie będzie to problemem. –

\- Żadnym. - Odpowiedział wstając. – Proszę pamiętać o reszcie Slytherinu, wiem, że profesor Snape będzie czuwał, ale nie da się dostrzec wszystkiego, co dzieje się w dormitorium. Może portrety wam pomogą. –

\- Popracujemy na tym. – Obiecał dyrektor, a Maxwell po skinięciu głową na pożegnanie ruszył do wyjścia.

* * *

Po dotarciu do swojego pokoju okrył, że Zgredek i Kano wprowadzili już zmiany. Właściwie to zmienili pokój gościnny, na pokój dla Blaisa, a po drugiej stronie salonu stworzyli pokoje dla Susan i Dahpne. Mimo, iż pokoje Blaisa i Susan w miejscach okien powinny mieć ścianę granicząca z korytarzem, to posiadały okna z takim samym widokiem jak salon, oraz sypialnia de'Vireasa. Kiedyś wyjaśni Kano, jak bardzo takie podejście burzy u ludzi poczucie ładu. Ale nie teraz.

* * *

\- Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie zmiany, które zachodzą od dziś. – Powiedziała Theodora, do zebranych członków jej nowego domu. – Oficjalnie wskakujemy na trzecie miejsce w rywalizacji domów. Dyrektor przeniósł wasze punkty do nowego domu. Będziecie teraz na świeczniku, a co za tym idzie, musicie pilnować się bardziej niż zwykle. Znoszę tą głupia zasadę, że w pokoju wspólnym mogą przebywać tylko członkowie danego domu. Ale każdy z was ponosi odpowiedzialność za czyny zaproszonych przez siebie gości. Jakieś dodatkowe pytania? – Zakończyła. – Aha. – Dodała. – Oficjalnie profesor Dumbledore nie będzie ogłaszał możliwości zmiany domu. W razie ewentualnych chętnych kandydatów, wnioski będą rozpatrywane indywidualnie. –

* * *

\- Powiem szczerze, że odrobinę wam zazdroszczę. – Powiedziała Ginny podczas jednego z wieczornych spotkań w pokoju Niezrzeszonych. – Każdy ma swój pokój, do tego wasz salon jest taki przestronny, daje takie dobre uczucie samotności. Choć gdyby w waszym domu, była normalna liczba uczniów, to nie dałoby się tego odczuć. –

Siedzieli wspólnie od jakiejś godziny po zakończeniu wieczornych biegów, do których chcieli dołączyli Susan i Blaise, a którym Max grzecznie odmówił. Stwierdził, że będą mile widziani od pierwszego października, bo wtedy planuje oficjalnie rozpocząć treningi, dla ochotników. Zachęcił ich jednak do ćwiczeń i regularnego biegania.

Nie zraziło ich to do wspólnego spędzania czasu. Dlatego, jak tylko Max i Daphne wrócili i wzięli prysznic, dołączyli do nich w salonie. Zaraz pojawiła się także Hermiona, Ginny, Nevill, Harry i Ron, a chwile po nich Luna. Ron dołączył do nich po raz pierwszy, a Harry drugi, obaj po namowach swoich dziewczyn i widać było, że nie czuli się całkiem swobodnie, w tak mieszanym towarzystwie. Wieczory w pokoju Niezrzeszonych należały już niemal do tradycji, mimo iż trwały zaledwie od kilku dni.

Podobne wieczory zdarzały się już wcześniej, ale teraz zyskały jakby na oficjalności.

\- Nie jest źle. – Powiedziała Daphne. – Całkiem wygodne te pokoje. – Czy wywołała salwę śmiechu u innych dziewczyn i Blaisa. Daphne nie spędziła ani jednej nocy w swoim pokoju, od przeniesienia się do nowego Domu. Susan jak na razie sypiała siebie, ale zdarzało się, że Blaise wracał do swojego pokoju znacznie później niż pustoszał pokój wspólny.

\- W sumie to nie powiedzieliście jak udało wam się wkręcić w ten dom. – Spytał Harry.

\- Blaise spodobał się Maxowi, na tyle, że zaprosił go do siebie, a Daphne i ja złapałyśmy się pędzącego pociągu. – Wyjaśniła, Susan, co miało znaczyć, że nie dostanie raczej uczciwej odpowiedzi. Niezrzeszeni, zgodnie stwierdzili, że tym razem dyrektor ma racje i nie ma, co rozgłaszać, że dom jest otwarty na wszystkich.

Rozmowa zmieniła kierunek na lżejsze tematy, aż po jakichś dwóch godzinach Daphne wstała z swojego fotela.

\- Ja się zbieram do łóżka. – Pochyliła się nad fotelem, w którym siedział Max i namiętnie go pocałowała, czym wywołała radosne gwizdy i rumieniec na twarzy Rona, który nie był jeszcze świadkiem publicznego pokazu czułości. – Nie każ mi na siebie długo czekać. – Dodała i bez skrepowania ruszyła w stronę pokoju Maxa, w których po kilku sekundach zniknęła.

Ron wpatrywał się w drzwi i na przemian, zamykał, albo otwierał usta, aż Ginny, nie pacnęła go w tył głowy. Natychmiast poderwał się z fotela.

\- eee… Musze… dokończyć zadanie z transmutacji. Dobrej nocy. – Wymamrotał i czym prędzej ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Chyba powinnam, za nim iść. Tak, by upewnić się, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. – Powiedziała wstając Hermiona.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mój brat nie narobi wam kłopotu. – Powiedział Ginny, gdy druga gryfona wyszła.

\- Raczej nie. Poza tym Daphne mogła być subtelniejsza, podejrzewam, że zagrała sobie kosztem Rona, jako, że był tu pierwszy raz. – Powiedział. – Dlatego zamierzam udać się teraz do pokoju i dogłębnie wyjaśnić jej, czemu zachowała się nieodpowiednio. – Powiedział wywołując nową falę śmiechu.

\- Mam przygotować sobie zaklęcie ciszy, czy sam takie postawisz? – Spytał Blaise. – Nie chciałbym być świadkiem jakichś krzyków. –

\- Niebój się. – Powiedział Max. – Jednorazowa wpadka w tym temacie w zupełności wystarczy. Poza tym miało was nie być, przez co najmniej dwie godziny. –

\- O czym on mówił? – Spytała, Ginny, gdy Max zniknął już w swojej sypialni. – Chcę szczegółów. – Zażądała z uśmiechem.

\- No cóż, pierwszego dnia w tym domu. – Zaczęła Susan. – Jakby to powiedzieć delikatnie. Nie wiedzieliśmy z Blaisem, jak ważne jest trzymanie się umówionych godzin powrotu do pokoju wspólnego, gdy ma się za współmieszkańców ludzi, którzy przywykli, ze mają całe to pomieszczenie dla siebie. –

\- Na nasze, a może i ich szczęście Max rzuca zaklęcia Kameleona naprawdę dobrze i szybko. – Dodał Blaise. – Choć ich późniejsze pojawienie się w pokoju wspólnym, to chyba była jedyna okazja, w jakiej można było zobaczyć zawstydzenie u Maxa. –

\- Zawstydzenie, to złe słowo. – Poprawiła, go Susan. – Myślę, że cos takiego jak przyłapanie na seksie nie może go zawstydzić. To było raczej zakłopotanie, z powodu, że zawstydzili nas. Chyba faktycznie, nie spodziewali się, ze wrócimy tak szybko. –

* * *

Następnego ranka, gdy Niezrzeszeni wychodzili na śniadanie, w progu spotkali się z profesor Hess.

\- Wróćcie na chwilę do środka, mam wam cos do powiedzenia. – Powiedziała wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego. – Siądźcie. Tak Blaise, ty i Susan też.-

\- Nie spodziewajcie się, żadnego łajania czy surowości. Nie uważam, aby działo się tu cokolwiek złego, a poza tym jesteście na tyle dorośli, żeby podejmować decyzje samemu. – Powiedziała uśmiechając się znacząco do Daphne i Maxa. – Jednakowoż dotarła do mnie informacja, że uczniowie z mojego domu, nie sypiają w swoich łóżkach. Dotarła do mnie poprzez innego opiekuna domu, który to wyjaśnił mi obrazowo, do czego może to doprowadzić, gdy przykład wezmą młodsze roczniki. Dlatego obiecałam się podjąć kroki i zadbać o to, by uczniowie byli w swoich łóżkach. Jednak nie mam za wiele czasu, dlatego, wyznaczę wam dyżury i polecę pilnować tego nawzajem. Liczę na waszą odpowiedzialność i tym podobne. Nie zawiedźcie dobrego imienia domu Niezrzeszonych. Mam nadzieję, że ten incydent się nie powtórzy i było to jednorazowe wydarzenie. – Dokończyła monotonnym tonem.

\- Pilnujcie, kogo zapraszacie, albo, przy kim jesteście otwarci. Ok? – Powiedziała już normalnym tonem. – Wiem, że pomiędzy wami nie dzieje się nic złego, ale nie będę mogła długo udawać, że wiem, gdzie i kto, z kim sypia, gdy dojdzie to o uszu innych opiekunów. Wasze szczęście, że trafiło to McGonagall, która mimo swojego sztywnego kręgosłupa zdaje się być po waszej stronie. -

* * *

Wraz z początkiem października de'Vireas rozpoczął oficjalne treningi domu Niezrzeszonych, choć w szkole uczniów tego domu nieoficjalnie nazywano Devireasami, lub Dumbeldorczykami od nazwiska założyciela. Obie nazwy funkcjonowały, choć częściej słyszało się to pierwsze. Max zazwyczaj zaciskał wtedy usta w grymasie, a Daphne śmiała się, że mógł nie zaczynać z dyrektorem.

Na same treningi mogli uczęszczać uczniowie z wszystkich domów. Max jednak dzielił ich na grupy. Sam zajął się treningiem wybranych przez siebie, a oni mieli prowadzić treningi dla następnych grup. Na razie ten problem nie nastąpił, bo nie było tylu chętnych o aktywności fizycznej. W grupie były oczywiście Daphne, Hermiona i Ginny. Dołączył też Harry, Blaise i Susan oraz po namowach Hermiony i Ginny, Ron. Nevill i Luna pojawili się niezapowiedziani, ale nikt nie zaooponował, a wręcz ich pojawienie się wywołało falę radosnych powitań. Największym szokiem było to, że de'Vireas zaprosił także Theodorę, a ta pojawiła się w towarzystwie Snapa.

\- Chyba został pan upolowany profesorze? – Rzucił ironicznie Max, a nauczyciel obrony ku zaskoczeniu reszty zaróżowił się.

\- Milcz. Bo zacznę sprawdzać twoją sypialnię. – Ogryzła się Theodora. – My jesteśmy w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, dorośli i nam nikt nie może niczego zabronić. –

\- Racja. – Powiedział Max poważniej. – Po prostu się cieszę. – Machną różdżką dwa razy i po jego prawej, wyrosły z ziemi dwa niewielkie budynki, coś na wzór szatni drużyn quiditcha.

\- Zaczynamy oficjalnie trenować, będzie to trening przed wojna, więc powinniśmy mieć mundury. W szatniach znajdziecie oficjalne stroje. Od dziś jesteśmy Armią Smoka. Gdy dołącza do nas inni, a wkrótce będzie tu ich chmara, staniecie się dowódcami drużyn, a potem oddziałów. – Zrobił pauzę – Znaczy to, że będę od was wymagał więcej, w krótszym czasie. Idźcie się przebrać. – Zakończył samemu ruszając do szatni oznaczonej symbolem odwróconego trójkąta.

W środku były proste szafki na ubrania, szafek było kilkanaście oraz ławki na środku, gdzie można było usiąść. Gdy do środka weszła reszta Max był już w samych bokserkach i wkładał właśnie obcisłą koszulkę z długim rękawem. Wyglądała niemal dokładnie jak ta, którą widzieli na nim do tej pory, gdy biegał. Różnica polegała na tym, że ta nie była czarna. Owszem większość była czarna, ale miała srebrne i szare naszywki na ramionach, na piersi miała srebrna tarczę z smokiem, oraz dużą jej wersje na plecach pomiędzy łopatkami. Miała też kilka kieszonek na klatce piersiowej oraz na przedramionach. Zaraz też wciągnął spodnie z podobnego obcisłego materiału, a na nie luźne spodnie, które Severus i Harry widzieli w lesie. Na nogach zawiązał wysokie buty na miękkiej podeszwie. Ubrał też rękawice bez palców. Inni poszli za jego przykładem i już po kilku minutach wszyscy byli gotowi.

Odkryli, że ich koszulki miały po trzy paski, jego cztery, była to jedyna różnica. Harry nie miał problemu z ubraniami, ale ci, którzy całe życie byli w świecie czarodziejów czuli się nieswojo.

Max wyprowadził ich na zewnątrz, a po chwili dołączyły do nich dziewczyny. Theodora szła na końcu starając się ukryć uśmiech, Dziewczyny, bowiem nie założyły luźnych spodni, ale wyszły jedynie w obcisłych getrach. Większość chłopaków otworzyło usta na widok obcisłych nóg i pośladków.

\- Daphne kochanie, musisz iść ubrać na wierzch także te drugie spodnie. Wywołujesz we mnie uczucia, które sprawiają, że ciężko będzie mi ćwiczyć. Wiesz naprężenia w spodniach utrudniają swobodny ruch. – Dziewczyny oblały się rumieńcem, a Theodora wypchnęła gromkim śmiechem. Max także się śmiał, choć nie dało się wyczuć w tym złośliwości. – Wyglądacie pięknie, ale to nie będzie mugolski fitness, a trening armii. Dlatego, wykonacie popisowy w tył zwrot i pójdziecie ubrać spodnie, a my obiecujemy nie gapić się za bardzo. –

Gdy dziewczyny wróciły de'Vireas stał tam gdzie został.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś okropny? – Powiedziała Daphne podchodząc do niego – Mogłeś przyjść już ubrany, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, czego oczekujesz. –

\- Wybacz, Theodora wiedziała jak powinien wyglądać taki strój. Zakładam, że po prostu nie mogła się oprzeć chęci poparadowania w obcisłych spodniach, przed profesorem. – Mrugnął okiem do Snapa – A poważnie, to jak doszłyście do tego, że nie potrzebujecie spodni? –

\- To chyba moja wina. – Powiedziała Hermiona – Wiem, że mugolki chodzą w takich obcisłych getrach na ćwiczenia. –

\- A ja, kiedy usłyszałam, że Hermiona tłumaczy im, iż to naturalne, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. – Dodała Theodora. Nikt nie skomentował, że nauczycielka tłumaczy się przed uczniem.

\- Dobrze. Zanim zaczniemy musimy ustalić kilka rzeczy. Oficjalnie jest to element zaawansowanego kursu obrony, który od jutra ogłosi profesor Snape – A widząc jego zaskoczenie dodał. – Ja jestem uczniem i choć mam kontakty w ministerstwie, niewielu będzie zachwyconych pomysłem, że to Ja prowadzę takie zajęcia. Zauważyliście, że łatwo tworzę sobie wrogów, wydając się protekcjonalnym dupkiem. – Zaśmiali się – W każdym razie oficjalnie pan prowadzi Kurs, a ja pomagam przy ćwiczeniach fizycznych. Ogłosi pan, że zgłosić się może każdy, ale egzamin wstępny, ze względu na wymagający charakter kursu, będzie polegał na walce ze mną w klubie pojedynków. Każdy, kto wytrzyma dwie minuty, może dołączyć. – Rozejrzał się.

\- Od teraz będziemy ćwiczyć na poważnie. Ginny i Hermiona będą prowadzić rozgrzewkę. Potem ja zajmę się treningiem w pierwszych dwóch tygodniach ćwiczymy, co dwa dni. Potem prowadzenie tych zajęć będziecie przejmować cyklicznie. Za tydzień rozpoczniemy też ćwiczenia z użyciem magii. – Zrobił pauzę. – Jakieś pytania? –

\- O co chodzi z tymi ubraniami? Są dziwne. – Stwierdził Ron.

\- Tylko na początku. To produkt mugolski, działa w ten sposób, ze ściskając twoje mięśnie, powoduje, iż układ krwionośny doprowadza do nich więcej powietrza. Dzięki temu można ćwiczyć dłużej, bez bólu. Dodatkowo moi przyjaciele dodali do nich kilka nowych właściwości. We włókna jest wpleciona sierść Tracil, każda z tych kieszonek na koszulce pomieść tyle, co duży plecak, kieszenie w spodniach, pomieszczą tyle, co bagażnik samochodu. Nie staną się przez to cięższe. Zatrzyma temperaturę ciała, czyli na pustyni i na Arktyce, będzie wam ciepło lub zimno jedynie w te elementy, których nie osłaniacie. Rękawiczki mają miejsce na magiczne rdzenie, na razie ich nie ma. Przy odrobienie praktyki, można rzucać w nich zaklęcia jak różdżką. Buty mają czar ciszy na podeszwach, a jednocześnie nie przebije ich najostrzejszy nóż. Nadal dziwne? – Spytał na koniec Rona. – Aha czary dzięki Tracil są niewykrywalne. –

\- eee Nie. – Odpowiedział Ron.

\- W takim razie ustawić się w półokrąg i robić to co Ginny. – Polecił, a oni bez słowa jęku ustawili się. Max poszedł na miejsce Ginny, szepcząc do niej po drodze – Zrób taka rozgrzewkę jak zawsze. –

Wykonali proste ćwiczenia rozciągające na wszystkie partie ciała. Część już miała dość, w tym o dziwo Ron, który po treningach quiditcha powinien mieć dobrą kondycję, a na pewno lepszą Nevill.

\- Dobrze, jak już się rozgrzaliśmy to przejdziemy do właściwych ćwiczeń. Na początek przebiegniemy się dookoła jeziora, z kilkoma ćwiczeniami. Biegniecie parami, macie sobie pomagać pokonywać przeszkody. Biegnijcie za mną i Daphne i róbcie te same ćwiczenia, co my. Zostawię tablice informacyjne dla tych, którzy zostaną w tyle. –

Ruszyli i o dziwo nadążali do trzeciej stacji. Na pierwszej zrobili dwadzieścia pompek, na drugiej musieli wspiąć się parami na pięciometrowe liny. Na trzeciej czołgali się krętą rurą o średnicy niewiele większej niż rozstaw ramion Maxa. Na pierwszym okrążeniu podobnych stacji było dziesięć.

Po dotarciu w pobliże szatni okazało się, że został z Daphne sam, kilkadziesiąt metrów za nimi byli profesorowie Snape i Hess, potem Luna z Nevilem, razem z Zabinim i Susan. Dużo dalej Ginny czekająca, aż Harry upora się z przeszkodą, a mniej więcej w połowie Ron i Hermiona.

\- Masz ochotę na jeszcze jedną rundkę? – Spytał Daphne, ale ta pokręciła głową. – Ok, przekaż reszcie, że mają odpocząć do mojego powrotu. – Ruszył biegiem, o wiele szybszym niż wcześniej. – Do Rona i Hermiony dotarł trzy stacje przed końcem. – Hermiono leć, ja będę teraz parą dla Rona. – Dziewczyna rzuciła swojemu chłopakowi pocieszające spojrzenie, ale wykonała polecenie.

\- Ron, co jest? Grasz w Quiditcha, a z tego, co słyszałem bardzo dobrze? – Spytał pomagając mu wspiąć się na dwumetrowy mur.

\- Nie ważne, rezygnuje, nie daje rady i nie będę psuł wam zabawy. – Powiedział wściekły Weasley.

\- Ok. – odparł Max, a widząc niedowierzanie dodał – chyba nie sądzisz, że będę ci zmuszał. To nie zabawa, my ćwiczymy, aby zaatakować Voldemorta. Potrzebuje najlepszych, bo partacze mogą przez swoją niekompetencję zabić bliskich mi ludzi. Hermiona powiedziała, że jesteś najlepszy, wierzę jej osądowi, ale nie mam zamiaru tracić czasu, na sprawienie, abyś ty też jej uwierzył. Nie wyrzucam cię, żeby jasne. Mogę z tobą ćwiczyć dodatkowo. Nie będę jednak tracił czasu na pomaganie Ci w uwierzeniu w siebie. Więc jak będziesz chciał poćwiczyć dodatkowo, to zgłoś się do mnie, albo do Hermiony, czy Ginny. Możesz też ćwiczyć na tych zajęciach, bo wbrew pozorom radzisz sobie. Po prostu trafiłeś na grupę, w której jesteś najsłabszy, co nie znaczy, że jesteś słaby. Jestem zaskoczony, że wszyscy pokonali ten dystans. Nie wierzyłem w Nevilla, ale on najwyraźniej o tym nie wiedział, albo się nie przejmował, albo miał dość tego, że nikt w niego nie wierzy. Był piaty ma mecie, wyprzedził złotego chłopca, a na ostatniej prostej wykrzesał dość sił, aby Blaise opuścił, choć miał szansę go prześcignąć. – Dobiegli do reszty.

\- Dobra dam wam chwile na ochłonięcie, po czym przejdziemy do treningu siłowego. Wydajnościowy wam dziś odpuszczę, bo spisaliście się nad podziw dobrze w czasie biegu. – Powiedział do leżących na trawie. – Ktoś ma ochotę na jeszcze jedno kółko ze mną? – Ginny Hermiona, Daphne i Theodora wstały. – Ok, macie czas na odpoczynek, aż nie wrócimy. –

Gdy odbiegli kawałek powiedział do Hermiony, ale dostatecznie głośno, by reszta to słyszała.

\- Ron chce zrezygnować. Powiedziałem mu, że to w porządku, ale zmotywowałem go troszkę. Twoją rolą, jeśli chcesz go tutaj jest nieprzekonywanie go, ale pokazanie mu, że cokolwiek wybierze będziesz przy nim. Musi odnaleźć swoja pewność siebie inaczej nic z tego nie będzie. – Pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Dziewczyny już dawno nauczyły się, że jeśli chcą dotrzymać tempa Maxwellowi nie mogą tracić oddechu na dyskusje. –

Po dotarciu na start na twarzy de'Vireasa pojawiły się wreszcie ślady potu, otarł je rękawem, a następnie przeskakują z nogi na nogę gestem poderwał resztę o pionu.

\- Biegniemy do zamku, do pokoju życzeń. Schody dobrze wam zrobią. – Jęknęli, ale ruszyli za nim. – Kto da radę niech robi to, co ja. – Rozkazał, a potem zaczął wchodzić po schodach w bardzo dziwny sposób. Wchodził na każdy stopień pojedynczo, najpierw prawą nogą, dokładał lewą, podskakiwał w miejscu, potem lewą na następny, dokładał prawa i podskakiwał. Następną kondygnacje pokonał skacząc obiema nogami po trzy stopnie. Ludzie na korytarzach gapili się na nich, cześć komentowała ich stroje, a część śmiała się z sposobu, w jaki Max wchodził po schodach.

Dotarli do pokoju życzeń, w którym znaleźli w pełni wyposażoną, przynajmniej wedle wiedzy Hermiony siłownie. I to skopiowaną w trzech torach identycznych maszyn i akcesoriów. Max podzielił ich na grupy wedle płci. Dziewczyny posłał na lewa stronę, facetów na prawa. A sam zajął środkowy tor.

\- Patrzcie jak wykonuje ćwiczenie. Panie biorą jedną czwartą obciążenia, panowie połowę. Patrzcie na pierwszą moją serie. Po każdej serii macie odpoczywać minimum minutę, maksymalnie dwie. Ja w moich przerwach będę pomagał poprawić wam technikę. –

Położył się na ławeczce i zademonstrował im jak się dobrze ułożyć, jak szeroko ująć sztangę i jakie ruchy wykonywać. Pokazał też jak należy asystować z tyłu, aby w razie, czego pomóc ćwiczącemu. Następnie założył na sztangę po dwadzieścia kilogramów na stronę i wykonał pełną serię dwunastu powtórzeń. Reszta grupy wykonywała ćwiczenia sumiennie. Przeszli przez pełny trening klatki i bicepsów. Następnie biegiem poprowadził ich nad jezioro, gdzie czekały szatnie.

\- Ostatnie ćwiczenie i to macie powtarzać w dormitoriach codziennie rano i wieczorem nawet jak nie mamy naszych ćwiczeń. – Pokazał im podstawowe ćwiczenia Tai Chi, a następnie prosząc Zabiniego o pomoc, zademonstrował, jak te same ruchy, które wykonywali powoli mogą być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, gdy wykona się je z siła i szybkością.

\- Dobra. Koniec. Najważniejsza dla was rzecz, to wypić to, co zaraz podam wam Kano i Zgredek, a potem wrócić do siebie i wziąć prysznic. Obowiązkowo pierwsze przez jakieś pół minuty polewać mięśnie lodowatą woda. Będzie was mniej boleć jutro. – Mówił, gdy Kano i Zgredek pojawili się z tacami jakiegoś dziwnego gęstego płynu, smakował bananowo. Max wypił swój duszkiem.

\- Dziękuję za dziś, byliście wspaniali. Spotykamy się pojutrze. -

Dokładnie tydzień później rozpoczęli treningi magiczne, używali pokoju życzeń, jako miejsca, w którym Max mógł tworzyć takie warunki i miejsce treningowe, jakiego potrzebowali.

Czasem była to zwykła sala z matami na podłodze, gdzie de'Vireas uczył ich walki w bliskim kontakcie. Czasem makieta miasta, ulicy albo zamku, gdzie walczyli z wyskakującymi przeciwnikami, kryjąc się za przeszkodami. Uczyli się walczyć w grupie, gdzie jedni osłaniali inni atakowali. Max nauczył ich korzystać z rdzeni w rękawicach, więc dla postronnych wyglądali jakby rzucali zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo. Zabronił im jednak korzystać z tego poza ich grupą. Wydał każdemu wykonany przez siebie duplikat różdżki i na treningach, z użyciem rękawic używali właśnie tego duplikatu.


	10. Chapter 9

No więc tak. Cieszę się, że podobały wam się ostatnie rozdziały.

Rozdzia założenia były, krótsze, bo chciałem te sceny oddzielić od innych. Dlatego też dodawałem je w krótszym odstępie czasowym. Były gotowe, w znaczeniu sprawdzone (a jak się okazało i tak zawierają wiele błędów.), więc trafiły szybko.

Obecnie przechodzę na tryb sprawdzania na bieżąco. Tz. Do tej pory miałem sprawdzone cały ten tekst i tylko dodawałem kolejne fragmenty. Teraz będę sprawdzał tekst przed wrzuceniem, więc potrwa to dłużej. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się utrzymać dodawanie rozdziałów na poziomie trzech do czterech dni.

W obecnym rozdziale wracamy do właściwej długości. Miłego czytania i jak zwykle zapraszam do pozostawiania po sobie śladu.

* * *

Minęło kilka tygodni i zbliżał się pierwszy wolny weekend w Hogsmade oraz uczta w noc duchów. Maxwell planował na ten dzień miły obiad w miasteczku, a popołudniu miał umówione spotkanie z jednym ze „swoich przyjaciół". Razem z Daphne zaprosili na obiad Ginny z Harrym oraz Blaisa z Susan. Harry nie był całkiem przekonany, zwłaszcza, ze Ron nie otrzymał takiego zaproszenia. Hermiona miała obowiązki, jako prefekt i nie dałaby rady wybrać się z nimi, więc nie mógł wprost oskarżyć Maxwella o ignorowanie Rona. Ginny postawiła jednak sprawę jasno. Mogą spędzić wieczór z Ronem i Hermioną, ale na obiad idą z Niezrzeszonymi.

Wyszli z Hogwartu, w całkiem luźnej atmosferze, wedle tego, co powiedział im Max jego przyjaciele mieli dbać o bezpieczeństwo wioski, mieli tam także być członkowie Zakonu, za których poręczyła profesor McGonagall i Snape.

Zaskoczeniem było, że tak niewielu uczniów zdecydowało się na wyjście. Fakt dzień nie był najcieplejszy i pewnie cześć nie chciała ryzykować przeziębienia, przed wieczorną ucztą i zabawa w Wielkiej Sali, oraz późniejsza w dormitoriach.

Do wioski dotarli grubo przed południem, więc rozmawiając o mało istotnych tematach podjęli wędrówkę po sklepach. Harry i Ginny spędzili strasznie dużo czasu w sklepie ze sprzętem do quiditcha, co spotkało się z wielkim niezadowoleniem Daphne i nie tak dużym, ale jednak Maxwella. Czekali cierpliwie rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami, o planach na wieczór. Daphne droczyła się z nim, opowiadając po trochu o specjalnej paczce, którą dziś odebrała przy śniadaniu. Max, który domyślał się zawartości, nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć to na swojej dziewczynie, ale nie potrafił sobie też odmówić tej rozmowy, była ekstremalnie podniecająca i działa na jego wyobraźnie. Daphne poznała już dostatecznie dobrze gust Maxa, by było to coś niesamowitego, znała się też na strategii SuzTzu i rozmowa zaczęła przypominać manewry wojska. Odsłonięcie, wycofanie, wciągniecie wroga, pozorowane wypady. Niby wspominała przypadkiem o koronce, ale omawiała szczegółów, a to zaraz mimochodem spytała czy podobały mu się stringi, które ostatnio miała. de'Vireas odwdzięczał się niby przypadkowym dotykiem po jej udzie, albo pocałunkami za uchem, w miejscu, o którym wiedział, że wywołuje dreszcze na jej ciele. Blaise i Susan oddalili się wcześniej, bo Susan chciała przedstawić go swojej ciotce, a zarazem opiekunce, po śmierci zamordowanych w zeszłe wakacje rodziców.

Po sklepach udali się na spacer, poza wioskę. Mieli jeszcze ponad czterdzieści minut do obiadu.

\- Dzień dobry panie de'Vireas – powiedział mijający ich mężczyzna. – Mam dla ciebie wieści od ojca. –

Max zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem i wyciągnął z kieszenie fiolę, do której przełożył różdżką kilka strzępków myśli. Obcy wziął fiolkę i natychmiast się deportował.

\- Wydawało mi się, że to on miał dla ciebie wieści – powiedział Harry.

\- Tak, przekazał mi je za pomocą legilimencji. – Odpowiedział. – Choć niebyło ich wiele, ani nie wnoszą nic nowego. Voldemort się przyczaił. – Powiedział ruszając w dalszą drogę.

\- To nie może oznaczać niczego dobrego. – Stwierdziła Ginny.

\- Niekoniecznie. – Wtrąciła Daphne – Max na niego poluje. Musiały do niego dotrzeć plotki o naszych treningach, oraz o tym, że zakon wyłapuje jego ludzi. Dopada ich pojedynczo i porywa, nie oddając ministerstwu. To musiał być dla niego znak, że zmieniły się czasy. –

\- Albo gromadzi siły, o których nie mamy pojęcia, więc nie będziemy mogli go ich pozbawić przed uderzeniem. – Powiedział złowrogo Maxwell. – Choć tego bym się nie martwił. Mamy szpiegów w jego najbliższym otoczeniu, wiedzielibyśmy o tym. –

\- Kim są ci „my" albo twoi tajemniczy przyjaciele. Wygląda to na wielka organizacje, ale nie mam żadnego pojęcia, kim moglibyście być. – Zapytał Harry. – Pytałem o to dyrektora, ale albo nie chciał mi powiedzieć, albo nie ma pojęcia. –

\- Raczej to drugie. Działamy w cieniu, organizacja istnieje już ponad tysiąc lat, a spoza niej słyszało o niej mniej niż kilka tysięcy osób. A wiedziało, czym się dokładnie zajmujemy mniej niż dwustu. – Odpowiedział – Nie mogę powiedzieć wam więcej. Być może za jakiś czas to się zmieni i będę mógł wam powiedzieć o samej organizacji, a może nawet zaproponować wstąpienie do niej. Wiem, że to bardzo Dumbeldorowe i że mu to wypominałem w odniesieniu do Zakonu. Różnica polega na tym, że jestem winien ochronę członkom mojej organizacji, a każda informacja o niej jest zbędnym ryzykiem. – Wyjaśnił smutno. – Daje wam moje słowo, że organizacja, do której należę, nigdy nie miała i nie ma na celu przejęcia władzy nad kimkolwiek. – Daphne kiwnęła głową.

\- Mi to wystarczy, pokazałeś mi, że jesteś dobry i nie wierzę, że mógłbyś należeć o grupy chcącej zająć miejsce Czarnego Pana. Okłamywać nas i mnie. – Ginny i Harry też kiwnęli głowami, choć Potter z lekkim ociągnięciem. Nie rozmawiając o tym więcej ruszyli w drogę do restauracji.

Maxwell zarezerwował stolik, przy wielkim oknie, tak by mieli dobry widok na ulice. Niedługo później dołączyli do niech Susan i Blaise. Zabini wydawał się wyjątkowo zadowolony. Zjedli przepyszny obiad, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i obgadując kwitnący romans Theodory i Severusa. Wydawało się, że wszyscy w szkole o nim wiedzą, Snape i Theodora zdawali się, wiedzieć o tym, że wszyscy wiedzą, ale uparcie udawali, że między nimi nic nie ma.

Gdy śmiali się wyjątkowo mocno z ostatniej lekcji walki wręcz w Sali treningowej, gdzie Nevill rzucał po całej macie Maxwellem. Harry wstał wskazując na ulicę. Sala była magicznie wyciszona, więc każdy stolik mógł rozmawiać nie bojąc się podsłuchania. Nie dochodziły też odgłosy z ulicy. Dlatego gdy reszta odwracała się by zobaczyć, co się stało, w rzeczywistości odwrócili się wprost pod wybuchające okno.

Odłamki szkła poleciały w ich stronę niczym w zwolnionym tempie. Maxwell dostrzegł pomiędzy nimi, trzech mężczyzn atakujących blondwłosego ucznia. Dotarło do niego zrozumienie, ale w tej samej chwili dotarły też kawałki szkła tnąc mu rękę, która się zasłonił, twarz i wbijając się boleśnie w korpus. Oberwali wszyscy w Sali, najmniej Daphne i Susan, których amulety z tarczą zadziałały, co prawda z opóźnieniem, bowiem w odłamkach szkła nie było wiele magii. Osłoniły jednak częściowo Blaisa i Ginny. Harry oberwał najgorzej, bo zdążył wcześniej wstać.

Max podniósł się oszołomiony, wyciągną rękę i użył, _Accio_. Malfoy natychmiast został szarpnięty w tył wpadając do restauracji i wybijając resztę okna.

\- Blaise, odetnij mu Mroczny Znak i zalecz ranę, nie może umrzeć. – Krzyknął do przytomniejącego chłopaka i rzucając mu sztylet.

Sam wyskoczył przez rozbite okno stawiając w wyrwie tarczę. W momencie, gdy lądował oberwał zaklęciem tłukącym w lewe ramię i drugim tnącym w udo. Odpowiedział transmutując brukowany chodnik w ruchomego golema, który zaszarżował na napastników, ale po sekundzie pojawiło się dwóch nowych, atakujących z prawej i kilku kolejnych po lewej. Rozcięcie na udzie nie było głębokie dzięki wstawkom z włosia Tracil, w które wyposażone były wszystkie jego ubrania. Utrudniało jednak sprawne poruszanie się, dlatego deportował się o kawałek do przodu, by uniknąć zaklęć i wysadził bruk pod nogami napastników. Z powodu konieczności teleportacji, nie postawił kulistej tarczy, a blokował nadlatujące zaklęcia. Wypalił jeszcze do dwóch śmierciożerców, gdy zaczęli pojawiać się członkowie Zakonu, atakujący wypalili ostatnie zaklęcia i deportowali się, nie chcą dać się złapać. Teraz byli w zdecydowanej mniejszości. Maxwell zablokował trzy z nich, ale jedno przedarło się przez jego tarcze i trafiło de'Vireasa w plecy łamiąc mu kilka żeber i przebijając płuco. Opadł na kolana, a potem na twarz, nie poczuł jednak uderzenia. Zanim dotarł twarzą do podłogi był już nieprzytomny.

* * *

Maxwell otworzył oczy powoli słysząc przyciszone rozmowy, szybko zarejestrował, że jest w szkolnej sali chorych. Obok jego łóżka spała na krześle Daphne. Dłoń dziewczyny spoczywała obok jego, więc chyba trzymała go wcześniej za rękę. Możliwe, że obudziło go właśnie to, iż podczas snu jej ręka wysunęła się z jego dłoni. Naprzeciw jego łóżka siedział na krześle całkiem przytomny Nevill, trzymał w ręce różdżkę i spoglądał na sąsiednie łóżko, gdzie leżał nieprzytomny Draco, kikutem powyżej łokcia. Kawałek dalej siedzieli Snape, McGonagall i Dumbledore, rozmawiali cicho, ale nie użyli zaklęcia ciszy, za to ewidentnie zrobiły to dwie ostatnie osoby w pomieszczeniu. Theodora i madame Pomfrey dyskutowały gorączkowo pochylone nad stołem z eliksirami. Z kilku kociołków buchała różnokolorowa para.

de'Vireas podniósł się na łokcie, co powinno być nieznacznym cichym ruchem, ale poderwało cały szpital, z wyjątkiem oczywiście Malfoya.

Pierwsza poderwała się Daphne, spojrzał na niego i wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek, po czym rzuciła się na niego, przygniatając do łóżka i mocno całując o usta. Madam Pomfrey widząc policzek wymierzony chłopakowi, zakrzyknęła z przerażeniem, a profesor McGonagall powiedziała oburzona.

\- To naprawdę nie było konieczne, panno Greengrass. –

\- Przepraszam, już będę Królową Lodu, to tylko taki gryfoński wypadek. – Wytłumaczyła się Daphne.

Max uśmiechał się jednak szeroko, przesunął Daphne na bok łóżka i podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej powiedział do McGonagall.

\- To było bardzo miłe. Może nie sam cios, Daphne ma więcej siły niż się wydaje, ale świadomość, że musiała fizycznie pokazać mi jak bała się mnie stracić. – Widział, że dyrektor i Snape chcą coś powiedzieć, ale podniósł rękę i zwrócił się do profesor Hess. – W jakim stanie są moje magiczne rezerwy? Nie wiem ile byłem nieprzytomny i ile naprawdę straciłem. Będę potrzebował odrobinę więcej niż podczas standardowej transmutacji Almashiego, bo trzeba się zająć problemem przysięgi Severusa. – Gdy wypowiedział te słowa nauczycielka transmutacji i dyrektor, jako były nauczyciel tego przedmiotu zachłysnęli się powietrzem, reszta spoglądała to na chłopaka to na zaszokowanych mistrzów transmutacji. Theodora jednak ignorując ich podeszła do de'Vireasa i przejechała nad jego ciałem dłonią. Wszyscy obecni poczuli promieniująca od chłopaka moc. Po chwili wszystko ustało.

\- Za mało. Obecnie nie miałbyś dość sił nawet na standardową wersję. Ba, nawet nie zbliżasz się do wymaganego bezpiecznego limitu, który przypominam ci sam ustaliłeś. – Maxwell skinął głową. – Ale na twoje szczęście jestem na to przygotowana. Mam gotowe dwa eliksiry, które mogą pomóc. Eliksir Triskodowy i Jadeitową Niespodziankę. – Tym razem to Snape zachłysną się powietrzem, ale nie zatrzymało to jego głosu.

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości, żebym się na to zgodził. Odmawiam i zaznaczam, że wolę zginąć niż narazić cię na potencjalne konsekwencję. – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego zamyślony, po czym przeniósł wzrok na de'Vireasa.

\- Naprawdę potrafisz użyć zaklęcia Almashiego? Masz dość mocy, aby zrobić to bezpiecznie? –

\- Tak, standardowej transmutacji nauczył mnie Viros, zwany Szalonym Pustelnikiem i nie wyczerpuje ona moich pełnych zasobów magii. Tym razem jednak będę musiał użyć zmodyfikowanej wersji. Zwiększy ona bezpieczeństwo profesora. – Wyjaśnił chłopak.

\- Winy jestem ci w takim razie podziękowanie, że obszedłeś się tak łagodnie ze mną podczas naszego pojedynku. – Dumbledore z uznaniem kiwną głową.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, czym jest to zaklęcie, ale cokolwiek by nie robiło, nie użyjesz tych eliksirów. Nie ma takiej mocy, która by mnie do tego przekonała. A ty – Zwrócił się do Theodory – Jak śmiesz proponować mu coś takiego. Mienisz się jego przyjacielem, a chcesz mu dać Jadeitową Niespodziankę? – Nauczyciel obrony ewidentnie ledwo nad sobą panował.

\- Severusie nie każdy jest takim mistrzem eliksirów, dlatego wyjaśnij, co robią te dwa. – Polecił dyrektor.

Severus przesunął się tak, aby mieć na oku profesor Hess, jakby ta zamierzała się rzucić na Maxa i wlać mu eliksiry siłą do gardła.

\- Eliksir Triskodowy w ułamku sekundy potrafi odnowić zasoby magii czarodzieja. Ciało wypełnia się magią, dość bolesne, ale to i tak nic w porównaniu do tego, co przyjdzie po około dwudziestu czterech godzinach. Wtedy czarodziej zmieni się w roztrzęsioną galaretę, na następną dobę, czasem półtorej jego organizm będzie ledwie funkcjonował, świadomość pozostanie, ale nie będzie w stanie się poruszać, serce, płuca, wątroba będą ledwie funkcjonowały. Czasem wymagając wsparcia, a potem i tak będzie do siebie dochodził przez kilka dni. – Wyjaśniał wywołując przerażenie na twarzach wszystkich poza Theodorą, która utrzymywała kamienną minę i Maxwellem, bo ten cały czas się uśmiechał. – To był ten miły eliksir – kontynuował.

\- Eliksir zwany Jadeitową Niespodzianką jest setki razy bardziej niebezpieczny. Na krótki czas potrafi rozciągnąć rezerwuary mocy czarodzieja, poza jego naturalne poziomy. W połączeniu z eliksirem Triskodowym, można w teorii dokonywać niemożliwego. Niespodzianką jest, dlatego, bowiem nigdy nie widomo jak bardzo je rozciągnie, czasem ledwie się to odczuje, a czasem pomnoży je dwukrotnie. W tym drugim przypadku, jeśli używamy, tylko Jadeitowej Niespodzianki, nie stanie się wiele, poza wielkim bólem i osłabieniem. W przypadku, gdy użyjemy obu eliksirów, magia rozerwie ciało, spalając nosiciela i wszystko wokół. Znane są przypadki, gdzie zniszczeniu ulegały całe domy, lub wioski. Istnieje coś takiego jak naturalna pojemność magiczna organizmu, zazwyczaj ciało mogłoby pomieścić lub wytworzyć dwadzieścia, czasem trzydzieści procent więcej mocy, niż dysponuje normalnie. Przekroczenie tych wartości skutkuje poważnymi obrażeniami wewnętrznymi, czasem uszkodzeniu ulega mózg, czasem narządy wewnętrzne. Nie da się tego leczyć magicznie, bo to przeładowanie magią spowodowało uszkodzenia i jakiekolwiek dokładanie magii powoduje tylko większe szkody. Dlatego odmawiam udziału w tym przedsięwzięciu. – Zakończył stanowczo.

\- Czy uważasz mnie za idiotę profesorze? – Spytał Maxwell – Albo Theodore? Nie podejmuję zbędnego ryzyka. Ocalenie ciebie będzie miało większe znaczenie, dla walki z Voldemortem, niż ocalenie Harrego, gdyby był w podobnej sytuacji. – Spojrzał na Daphne – Rozumiesz, dlaczego musze to zrobić? –

\- Nie do końca. Ale ufam, że wiesz, co robisz. – Odpowiedziała patrząc mu w oczy. – Czym jest to zaklęcie Almashiego? – Ku jej zdumieniu odpowiedziała McGonagall.

\- To zaklęcie, nazywane przez znających temat Transmutacją Almashiego polega na całkowitym zniszczeniu i jednoczesnej odbudowie obiektu, zachowaniem jego unikalność, co w przypadku żywej istoty oznacza przeniesienie świadomości, wspomnień, uczuć, poczucia siebie. Jednocześnie pozwala wprowadzić zmiany, proste typu zmiana koloru oczu lub włosów, po skomplikowane, jak dodatkowe kończyny, lub cechy. Podobno można tym także uczyć nowych umiejętności, poprzez zaszczepianie wśród wspomnień pamięci o latach ćwiczeń. Almashi stworzył to zaklęcie dla swojej córki, która w wypadku z wybuchającym kociołkiem, miała poparzone prawie całe ciało. Jej obrażenia nie podawały się regeneracji. Z relacji magomedyków wynika, że Almashi nakazał jej pamiętanie swojego niezniszczonego ciała, po czym posiłkując się Jadeitową Niespodzianką, szczerze mówiąc do tej pory myślałam, że to jakiś rodzaj Artefaktu, a nie eliksir, rzucił swoje zaklęcie. Na oczach magomedyków z ciała poparzonej dziewczyny wydostał się, niby duch, który przybierał na intensywności, podczas gdy stare poparzone ciało zanikało. Po mniej więcej minucie na łóżku leżała już całkowicie zdrowa dziewczyna. Almashi zmarł w trakcie tego zaklęcia, zużył za wiele mocy. Choć na początku sądzono, że zaklęcie to rzuca się kosztem własnego życia. Kilkoro bowiem, którzy próbowali dokonać tego samego, posługując się jego notatkami z przygotowań do transmutacji, zawsze kończyło martwymi. Kilkaset lat później udało się dokonać tego i nie stracić przy tym życia, Godrykowi Gryffindorowi. Od tamtej pory nikt tego nie powtórzył wobec czarodzieja. Udawały się natomiast eksperymenty z prostszymi zwierzętami. Ja, choć nie należę do słabych czarodziejów, nie podjęłabym się niczego większego niż płaz i to niewielki. Dlatego nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić jak chce pan bardziej skomplikować to zaklęcie panie de'Vireas. – zakończyła wicedyrektorka.

\- Nie jest prawdą, że nie udawało się to wobec czarodzieja. Po prostu nikt o tym nie pisał. Co zaś się tyczy komplikacji, to proste. Można skomplikować to zaklęcie na wiele sposobów, choćby stać na jednej nodze, z marchewka w ustach, wiadrem na głowie próbując nucić hymn Hogwartu. – odpowiedział radośnie, czym wywołał oburzenie części obecnych. Tylko Theodora i Daphne parsknęły wyobrażając sobie scenę. – A poważnie to nie zamierzam przenieść profesora Snapa o nowego ciała, bo jego ciału nic nie dolega. Problemem jest, że złożył niezłomna przysięgę, która doprowadzi go do śmierci lub do śmierci kogoś, kto jest mi potrzebny. Muszę wprowadzić takie zmiany w strukturze jego ciała, aby magiczna przysięga uznała, że jest kimś innym. Jednocześnie muszę to zrobić szybko, żeby magia nie zorientowała się w zmianie. Najlepiej było by dokonać tego w miejscu magicznie chronionym, skarbiec w Gringocie byłby idealny, ale oni nigdy się na to nie zgodzą. Musiałbym im przyznać się do bycia Siódmym, - Dumbledore zmrużył oczy na to wyznanie, ale nie powiedział nic i jego wyraz twarzy szybko wrócił do normalnego spojrzenia dobrego wujka. - Ale nie chce tego robić przedwcześnie. Nieistotne. Skomplikuję zaklęcie poprzez przebudowę każdej komórki ciała profesora, zmieniając nieznacznie strukturę magii, dość, by magia sama w sobie uznała, że tamten profesor Snape nie żyje, a tym samym wypełnił kontrakt, ale zmienię jego magie na tyle nieznacznie, aby dla czarodziejów było to niezauważalne. – wszyscy patrzyli w niego w osłupieniu, milczenie trwała prawie dwie minuty, aż Dyrektor zapytał.

\- Jak duże są szanse na powodzenie? Cicho Severusie – dodał, gdy zobaczył otwierającego usta Snapa. – Nie zgodziłem się jeszcze, zbieram informacje. -

\- Gdybym miała oceniać na podstawie doświadczenia, mocy i cholernego szczęścia szaleńca leżącego na łóżku – Odezwała się profesor Hess – Powiedziałabym, że około osiemdziesięciu procent. Istnieje inny problem dyrektorze. Czy będzie go pan w stanie powstrzymać, jeśli zdecyduje się działać mimo zakazu. Obecnie posiada mniej niż połowę swojej normalnej mocy, a mogę z całkowita pewnością powiedzieć, że przewyższa nią nieznacznie sumę mocy wszystkich obecnych poza panem. Ma pan więcej mocy niż normalny człowiek i instynktownie tworzy pan bariery wokół niej, aby nie wyciekała. Dlatego nie mogę jednoznacznie potwierdzić, czy starczy nam wspólnie sił, by go powstrzymać. Ja nie zamierzam stawać przeciw Maxwellowi, a wręcz poprę go w jakiejkolwiek walce. Daphne prawdopodobnie uczyni to samo. Wam radziłabym się przynajmniej dobrze zastanowić, czy starczy wam mocy by pokonać nas troje. – Zadeklarowała nauczycielka eliksirów stając bliżej łóżka na którym leżał Max.

\- Spokojnie Theodoro, nie planowałem walki z panem de'Vireasem, nie jest głupcem ten, który robi głupie rzeczy, ale ten co nie wyciąga z nich nauki. Jeden pojedynek z tym młodzieńcem zakończony widowiskową porażką mi wystarczy. Nie zostałem co prawda pokonany w czystym pojedynku mocy, ale jak pokazał Maxwell sama moc to jedynie składnik. – wyjaśnił Dumbledore – Maxwellu chciałbym, abyś to ty ocenił szanse. –

\- Na ocalenie profesora dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent, na to, że przeżyję między siedemdziesiąt, a osiemdziesiąt. – Odpowiedział konkretnie – Nie porywałbym się na to, gdybym był bez szans, lub były one ograniczone do kilku procent. Nie jestem gryfonem z całym szacunkiem. – Spojrzał na Daphne, ale jej oczach nie zobaczył strachu. Ujrzał zaufanie, pewność i miłość, ona rozumiała, że to dla niego jak oddech powietrza, musiał robić takie rzeczy, ale pomagał jej fakt iż wiedziała, że jest dostatecznie dobrze do tego przygotowany.

\- Możecie mówić co chcecie, ale ja odmawiam wzięcia w tym udziału. – Stwierdził ponownie Snape, po czym dodał szybko, jakby bał się, że ktoś go uciszy. – Mówiłeś mi, że jesteś pragmatykiem. Moja moc nie może się nawet równać do twojej. Widziałem na własne oczy jak dwa razy pokonujesz Voldemorta. Gdyby Potter zawiódł ty będziesz największą nadzieją świata czarodziejów. Nie możesz zaryzykować własnym życiem, by wymieniać je na moje. –

\- Nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić Severusie – odpowiedział, pierwszy raz mówiąc do niego po imieniu, zamiast zwyczajowego profesorze. – A ponieważ, w tym zaklęciu ja dokonuje zmian, od ciebie nie wymagając nawet wyobrażenia swojego ciała, mogę po prostu cię spetryfikować i robić swoje. Po drugie w moim planie, jesteś wielokrotnie bardziej istotnym elementem niż Harry. Profesorze Dumbledore, czy zechciałby pan wyjawić nam treść przepowiedni, to dość istotne. –

\- Hmmm – Zamyślił się dyrektor, ale zanim zaczął mówić Maxwell dodał.

\- Nevill ma prawo wiedzieć i powiem mu, jeśli będzie Pan milczał. – Co spowodowało otwarcie oczu Dumbledora w zdziwieniu. – Tak ja znam jej treść, mam doskonałych szpiegów. –

\- W takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. – Dyrektor wydawał się oszołomiony faktem, że ktoś mógłby tak dogłębnie zinfiltrować jego zakon i przede wszystkim gabinet.

\- „Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana…

Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…

A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…

I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje…

Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…" – wyrecytował.

\- Nevill rozumiesz co to oznacza? – Spytał Maxwell – Nie tylko Harry Potter pasuje do tej przepowiedni. Dyrektor uznał jego, zresztą, cały świat czarodziejów także, bo Voldemort próbował go zabić i zostawił mu bliznę, oraz część swojej mocy. Ale to nie moc Harrego, tylko poświęcenie jego matki powstrzymało tej nocy Voldemorta. Przepowiednia pasuje też do ciebie. Moim zdaniem nawet bardziej. Ciebie Voldemort naznaczył w inny sposób, skrzywdził cię nawet bardziej, niż Pottera, i nie masz blizny. Twoi rodzice opierali się mu z taką sama zaciekłością, co James i Lilly. – Zamilkł, dając czas na przetrawienie tych faktów Longbottomowi – W kwestii mocy, to ty tylko potrzebowałeś wiary w siebie i nauczyciela. Pokazałeś na naszych treningach, że robisz największe postępy, z tego co się dowiedziałem w zeszłym roku w Gwardii Dumbledora też tak było. Osobiście sądzę, że przepowiednia odnosiła się do ciebie, ale Voldemort i Dumbledore odczytali ją błędnie. A teraz zrobimy zaszokowanie totalne – Powiedział innym głosem, niczym konferansjer – Moi rodzice stawali przeciw Czarnemu Panu trzy razy zanim powrócił do Anglii, jako Lord Voldemort. Urodziłem się 1 sierpnia, więc dokładnie w momencie kiedy siódmy miesiąc dobiegł końca. Przepowiednia nie mówi „dobiega", do tej pory stawiłem się mu czoła dwa razy, na pewno znam zastosowania magii, których on nie zna. Jednym słowem planuję wepchnąć siebie w magiczną interpretacje przepowiedni. Ochrona jaką Voldemort zyskał przy odbudowywaniu swojego ciała, trochę komplikuje sprawę, ale z tym poradzimy sobie później. Teraz ważne jest jedno, twoja decyzja Severusie. –

Snape był zamyślony i nie zanosiło się na to by szybko odpowiedział.

\- Proszę się zgodzi profesorze. – powiedział Nevill – Nigdy za sobą nie przepadaliśmy, ale nie znaczy to, że nie zgadzam się z Maxem. Jest pan istotny tak dla planu Maxa jak dla samego Hogwartu. – Snape nie wiedział co zrobić, fakt, że to Longbottom sugerował mu, że powinien zaryzykować życie Maxa, by ocalić własne był decydujący, dlatego po kilku sekundach powiedział.

\- Dziękuje Nevill. Dobrze, zgadzam się. –

Max wymienił zadowolone spojrzenia z Dumbledorem i wyskoczył energicznie z łóżka, ruszając do Theodory po eliksiry.

\- Potrzebujemy pomieszczenia – Powiedział.

\- Komnata Tajemnic – Stwierdził bez namysłu Nevill – Powinna spełnić twoje wymagania. –

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł. – Przytaknął dyrektor – Severusie zaprowadź pana de'Vireas do wejścia. Ja udam się do Feawksa, może się przydać. Panno Greengrass, Popy udajcie się do pokoju Maxwella, to tam go przeniesiemy po wszystkim i to tam, będziemy oczekiwać na jego powrót do pełni sił. Nie chcę zwracać niczyjej uwagi na fakt, że leży w skrzydle szpitalnym. Theodoro czy twoja obecność jest konieczna w komnacie? –

\- Nie, Max wie jak przyjmować eliksiry. – Odpowiedziała zapytana.

\- W takim razie zabierz po włosie od Maxwella i panny Greengrass oraz przygotuj mi porcje eliksiru wielosokowego. Powinnaś mieć coś w swoich zapasach. – Dyrektor zdawał się być w swoim żywiole. – Porcje na jakieś dwanaście godzin. Muszą pojawić się na balu, oraz na lekcjach w poniedziałek, a z tego co mówił Severus Maxwell może być niedysponowany, a panna Greengrass może nie chcieć go opuszczać. –

\- Kto się w nas wcieli? – zapytał Max – Muszę dbać o reputację szaleńca. –

\- Ja, będę chodził na lekcje z zabandażowaną szczęką i tabliczką z napisem, „Szczęka. Boli. Nie mówię." Minervo tobie przypadnie odegranie panny Greengrass, przynajmniej na dzisiejszym przyjęciu. Myślę, że możemy wprowadzić w nasze plany pannę Bones i pana Zabiniego, posiedzimy przy stoliku, przez chwilę zatańczymy i znikniemy. Pan Zabini zrobi kilka uwag, jakbyśmy potrzebowali prywatności. –

de'Vireas wybuchną śmiechem, prawdziwie szczerym i radosnym. Objął Daphne, która stała obok niego i namiętnie pocałował.

\- Masz wrócić – Wyszeptała.

\- Wrócę. – Odpowiedział przytykając czoło do jej czoła.

* * *

Snape poprowadził go do łazienki jęczącej Marty. Jako że był późny wieczór, nie musieli przejmować się gapiami, cała szkoła przygotowywała się do uczty, która miała zacząć się za godzinę. Przez całą drogę nauczyciel obrony milczał, ale kiedy znaleźli się w łazience nie wytrzymał i wypalił.

\- Nie lubię być czyjąś marionetką. Mówiłeś o planie, w którym mam się okazać ważniejszy niż Potter, ale nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić. Potter jest wybranym, żaden nie może przeżyć, gdy drugi żyje. I to Potter ma mieć moc, której Czarny Pan nie będzie znał. Jakim cudem może istnieć metoda w której jestem ważniejszy? Nawet jeśli ty czy Longbottom przejmiecie tą rolę, nie ma tam miejsca dla mnie. –

Max skinął głową.

\- Po pierwsze masz prawo wiedzieć. Po drugie nie ma nic złego w pragnieniu bycia ważnym, podziwianym, w pragnieniu bycia bohaterem, tym dobry. – Mówił łagodnie, ale rzeczowo - Potter nie ma żadnej mocy, której nie znałby Voldemort, mało tego, nie ma dość mocy magicznej, aby się z nim zmierzyć w otwartej walce. Pod tym względem nie zbliża się do Dumbledora, a ten jest słabszy niż Voldemort. Zwłaszcza teraz. Voldemort przeszedł szereg transformacji, które uczyniły go tym kim jest. Być może moc Albusa mogła się z nim równać, gdy zaczynał werbować ochotników, zaraz po tym jak wrócił z swoich podróży po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, ale nie teraz. Harry będzie wielkim czarodziejem, być może jego moc osiągnie olbrzymie poziomy, ale to nie nastąpi szybko. Jego szansą jest jakaś rozpaczliwa metoda, być może osłabienie lub odcięcie filarów mocy Voldemorta. Choć podróżowanie po całym świecie w poszukiwaniu nie wiadomo gdzie ukrytych artefaktów, wydaje się szaleńczym wyzwaniem. Szaleństwem, było by wysłać na coś takiego pół ministerstwa, a co dopiero porwać się samemu. – Zrobił pauzę - Voldemorta można pokonać inaczej. Poprzednim razem gdy nieudało mu się zabić Pottera stracił ciało i umknął jako duch. Co by było, jakby pokonać jego ciało, ale go nie niszczyć? Ugrzązłby pomiędzy posiadaniem mocy, a niemożnością dostępu do niej. To jak być bogiem bez wyznawców. Wtedy byłby czas na odcinanie filarów mocy, kotwic wiążących z tym światem. Albo nawet na Zaklęcie Almashiego odbudowujące jego ciało jako ciało mugola. To dopiero było by zabawne, nie sądzisz? –

\- Hmm – Snape najwyraźniej nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Maxwell zdawał się wiedzieć tak wiele, a okazywało się że większość czasu blefował. Przewidywał jednak zaskakująco dużo. Owe filary były horkruksami, o czym Severus wiedział od niedawna. Maxwell także wiedział, ale czy ten chłopak rozumiał powagę problemu. Jak ktoś tak młody mógłby rozumieć pełnię tak mrocznej magii, z drugiej strony znał Zaklęcie Almashiego, co wydawało się o wiele trudniejszą dziedziną magii i pokazał już wcześniej, że rozumie zło, brutalność, że jest bezwzględny. – Tak. - Powiedział po chwili. – To mogłoby wywołać uśmiech na niektórych twarzach. Nie odpowiedziałeś mi jednak po co ci jestem w tym potrzebny. Chyba, że tylko jako obiekt ćwiczeń do Zaklęcia Almashiego. –

\- Nie mamy tyle czasu by to tłumaczyć. Zaufaj mi, jak to przeżyjemy obiecuję ci długa rozmowę z wyjaśnieniami. A jak ty umrzesz, to nie będzie to miało znaczenia. Jeśli natomiast ty przeżyjesz, a ja zginę, lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział. Wtedy będziesz mógł wspierać Harrego tak jak uznasz za stosowne, a nie realizować strzępki jakiegoś planu w chorym poczuciu wdzięczności. Jak się wchodzi… - Poruszył się błyskawicznie, rzucając dwa zaklęcia, jedno z różdżki w lewej ręce, drugie prawą wolną. Gdy opadł kurz i pył z połamanych desek, nad jedną z roztrzaskanych toalet unosił się nieruchomy duch dziewczynki. Jęczącej Marty.

\- Zapomniałem uprzedzić cię o Marcie, to coś w rodzaju ducha rezydenta tej toalety. Została zamordowana tu przez bazyliszka, którego wypuścił Voldemort. – Powiedział spokojnie Snape, przyglądając się galaretowatej postaci ducha. – Co z nią zrobiłeś? -

\- Mogliśmy rzucić zaklęcie ciszy. – Stwierdził Max z pretensją, ale raczej skierowaną przeciw sobie. - Rzuciłem na nią galaretowany sześcian. To zaklęcie wymyślone przez mugoli na potrzeby gry fabularnej. Ktoś z moich przyjaciół uznał je za zabawne i stworzył rzeczywisty odpowiednik. Teoretycznie powinno sprawić, że napastnik zostanie zamknięty w sześcianie z galarety, który będzie karmił się jego magią i każdym rzuconym zaklęciem, jednocześnie go trawiąc. Dostaje się też do oczu, uszu, żołądka i płuc, ale nie sprawia, że ofiara się udusi. Najwyraźniej działa też na duchy, choć z innym skutkiem. To Marta wciągnęła sześcian, mimo to on zaczął karmić się jej magią. - Mówił podchodząc do ducha i badając go za pomocą różdżki. - Marta nie ma za wiele mocy, więc sześcian pochłoną ją od razu i najwyraźniej pożera na bieżąco to co Marta regeneruje, to sparaliżowało ją doszczętnie. Sześcian nie może strawić jej ciała, więc są w jakby to powiedzieć permanentnym zawieszeniu. Podejrzewam, że za jakiś czas sześcian obumrze, a wtedy Marta będzie wolna. Choć może to potrwać kilka miesięcy. – Urwał w zadumie, jednak po sekundzie wzruszył ramionami - Trudno. Trzeba będzie ją stąd zabrać nie wiem co się stanie, jeśli ktoś, próbowałby przełożyć przez nią rękę. – Zamyślił się chwilę, po czym różdżką wyjął wspomnienie z swojej skroni i włożył je do fiolki, którą wyczarował drugą ręką. – Zgredku. – Zawołał i natychmiast też pojawił się z trzaskiem skrzat.

\- Zanieś to proszę do profesor Hess, powiedz jej, aby to obejrzała i przeniosła gdzieś Martę. Potem wróć tu natychmiast i pilnuj jej, aby nikt jej nie dotknął. – Mówił wyciągając fiolkę z wspomnieniem w kierunku skrzata. Ten wyskrzeczał zgodę i deportował się z trzaskiem. – To jak wchodzi się do komnaty? –

\- Trzeba powiedzieć w języku węży „otwórz się" przy umywalce z emblematami węża –

\- To nie wydaje się zbytnio skomplikowane. Zaraz, mów, powiedz, przemów do mnie powinno być odpowiednie. – Odwrócił się do umywalek i wysyczał komendę. Natychmiast umywali zaczęły się otwierać.

\- Jesteś wężousty? –

\- Nie, po prostu znam kilka zwrotów. Miałem okazję trenować w Indiach u Ramenitów, oni tam są zwariowani na punkcie węży. Prościej było się nauczyć. Ten, którego użyłem dosłownie tłumaczy się na „przemów do mnie" ale można użyć jako „otwórz się przede mną". Idziemy? – po czym nie czekając na odpowiedz wskoczył do dziury.

Kiedy Severus zjechał na dół, tuż nad ziemią został złapany przez zaklęcie poduszkujące.

* * *

W komnacie poza resztkami szkieletu bazyliszka niewiele się zmieniło. Snape był tu po tym jak Harry zbił bestię. Dumbledore dał mu pozwolenie na pobranie składników z truchła i zabrał go tu z pomocą Feawksa. Maxwell obejrzał pomieszczenie i z aprobatą skinął głową. Machnął rękę i wyczarował dwa proste krzesła oparciami, ale też z pasami, którymi można by przypiąć kogoś w kostkach, udach, pasie, klatce, łokciach nadgarstkach i czole.

\- Zapraszam, lepiej będzie jak przy tym będziemy unieruchomieni. – Usiadł w jednym z krzeseł i gestem wskazał Snapowi drugie. Pasy na krześle Maxwella ożyły i oplotły go dokładnie zostawiając mu ledwie odrobinę swobody w ruchach nadgarstkami. Gdy nauczyciel usiadł, a pasy oplotły także i jego, Maxwell odezwał się. Jednak nie do niego. Mówił do swojego skrzata, który aportował się tuż koło Severusa, bez zwyczajowo trzasku.

\- Podasz mi zaraz dwa eliksiry od Theodory. Następnie deportuj się najdalej jak będziesz mógł, aby nas nadal widzieć. Jeśli wyczujesz, że moja magia przestała być stabilna, natychmiast uciekaj. W drugim wypadku, gdy zaklęcie się zakończy, uwolnij nas z pasów i zabierz nas do mojego pokoju. - Skrzat potwierdził ukłonem i wyczarował pomiędzy nimi parawan, z kremowego płótna rozciągniętego na bambusowym stelażu. - To konieczne, bo nie mogę odkryć przed tobą wszystkich moich sekretów. Jeszcze nie. - Powiedział spokojnie de'Vireas. - Ostatnie słowo Severusie? – Zapytał zwracając się do nauczyciela po imieniu.

\- Chyba tylko Powodzenia. – Odpowiedział próbując się uśmiechnąć zachęcająco, ale po chwili zaśmiał się w myślach z siebie. Parawan pozwalał widzieć kontury krzesła i ciała, ale nic więcej, dlatego sięgnął po zmysł magii, który wysłał przed siebie. Zobaczył, a może raczej poczuł, jak Maxwell skinął głową w kierunku skrzata, a ten podał mu oba eliksiry, w idealnych odstępach czasu. Snape czuł jak najpierw moc chłopaka zapada się w sobie, jakby drastycznie mu jej ubyło. Wiedział, że to działanie Jadeitowej Niespodzianki. Był to efekt spadochronu, z którym kiedyś w dzieciństwie się zapoznał na mugolskim filmie. Po otwarciu spadochronu wydaje się, że skoczek jest mocno szarpany w górę. W rzeczywistości tylko zwalnia, ale osoba nagrywająca nadal się oddala z tą samą szybkością. Tym razem efekt był podobny. To pojemność na moc wzrosła i to niemal trzykrotnie, ale dla postronnego wydawało się, że moc de'Vireasa zmalała, ponieważ nagle zrobiła się jej trzy razy mniej do ogólnego potencjału. Poprzez parawan uderzyła go mimo to fala światła, wylewająca się z postaci Maxwella. Wydawało mu się, że chłopak urósł i to znacznie. Jakby zamienił się w Hagrida. Severus nie mógł ufać swoim zmysłom, nie przy takiej ilości magii.

Drugi eliksir wywołał efekt fali tsunami. Najpierw moc chłopka niejako odpłynęła, aby po sekundzie uderzyć w zmysły Snapa z taką siłą, że nie widział nawet znikającego Skrzata, choć ten był doskonale widoczny, jako kontur na materiale parawanu i deportował się, można powiedzieć sprzed jego nosa.

Zobaczył jak kontur głowy Maxwella uderza o oparcie i pomyślał, że chłopak musi odczuwać olbrzymi ból, związany z tak wielkim wzrostem magii. Sama struktura, albo forma magii zmieniła się, stała się bardzo dzika, a na całym konturze zaczęły promieniować błękitno białym światłem, dziwne wzory, czasem regularne, a czasem zupełnie chaotyczne. Później dowiedział się, że to promieniowanie mocy, było odczuwalne w większości zamku, choć tylko dla wyszkolonych zmysłów. Dyrektor dla przykładu niemal upadł uderzony nagłą falą mocy. Profesor McGonagall i Hess usiadły przytłoczone energią, która uderzyła w ich zmysły. Kilkoro uczniów także to poczuło, ale nie mając pojęcia, co odbywa się w podziemiach, zignorowali ten fakt. Zwłaszcza, że całość trwała dosłownie kilkanaście sekund. Severus próbował zrozumieć te żywe ognie na ciele Maxwella, ale zaraz musiał odepchnąć od siebie te rozważania, bo to jego ciało, zaczęło promieniować żywym ogniem. I to nie tylko na skórze, ale i wewnątrz. Cruciatus przy tym bólu wydawała się matczyna pieszczotą. Każda komórka, a teraz czuł to wyraźnie, zmieniała się, każdy element przeskakiwał na inne miejsce, po czym wracał, nie taki sam. Odmieniony, on to czuł, był inny, był nowy, czysty.

A potem ból zaatakował jego umysł i z ust wydarł się potępieńczy wrzask. Na szczęście całość od momentu rozpoczęcia bólu trwała może z trzy sekundy. Dłużej by nie wytrzymał. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że na krześle naprzeciw niego uśmiecha się de'Vireas, wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak przed postawieniem zasłony. Tkanina parawany zwisała poszarpana na ramie, tak samo jak skórzane pasy, w krześle chłopaka. Przez sekundę patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy głowa chłopka opadła, dłonie zwiotczały i spały z oparć.

\- NIE! – Wyrwało się z gardła Severusa i już miał wzywać skrzata, ale ten powiał się przed chłopcem, który teraz mimo swoich rozmiarów wydawał się mały i kruchy.

\- Wrócę. – Powiedział skrzat, machną ręką, a więzy Severusa zaczęły opadać, sam skrzat z Maxwellem zniknęli nim nauczyciel w ogóle poczuł rozluźnienie.

* * *

Skrzat wrócił po mniej więcej czterech minutach.

\- Pan Maxwell wydobrzeje. Mam polecenia od niego na taką ewentualność, proszę się odsunąć. –Snape odszedł od krzeseł, podejrzewając, co skrzat ma zrobić. Sługa de'Vireasa wzniósł obie ręce, a krzesła zaczęły się zapadać w siebie jak w niemej implozji. Po kilku sekundach już ich nie było. – Tak jest bezpieczniej, niż odesłać je w magię. W krzesłach pozostał ślad, a ślad można oszukać, lepiej zabrać ślad ze sobą. – Wyciągnął dłoń do mistrza eliksirów i deportował ich do pokoju Maxa.

Snape rozejrzał się z podziwem, wszak jego mieszkanie było niewiele większe, ale jako całość, a tu sama sypialnia była niemal tych samych rozmiarów. Pojawił się z skrzatem tuż obok drzwi, na wprost których znajdowało się wielkie łoże, prostego kształtu, z tych nowoczesnych. Po prawej na ścianach z gładkiego materiału w kolorze szarości z wielkimi runami, wypisanymi czerwoną farbą, a nie zwyczajowym kamieniu, jaki panował w reszcie zamku, znajdowały się proste szafy z nieruchoma fotografią na frontach. Wszystkie meble składały się z ciepłej brązowej skóry i drewna w odcieniach jasnych brązów, czerni i czerwieni, później dowiedział się, że drzewo to jabłoń indyjska. Drewniana ciemna podłoga bez dywanów, jedynie pod kominkiem znajdował się polerowany kamień. W prawej ścianie widniały okna z widokiem na jezioro, przed oknami umieszczono fotele i kanapę, a pomiędzy nimi szklany stolik. Obok stało biurko. Na ścianie po lewej znajdowały się przyczepione bezpośrednio do ściany półki z książkami.

Maxwell leżał w samych bokserkach na łóżku, a dookoła niego tłoczyło się dość dużo osób. Madame Pomfrey właśnie kończyła podawać mu jakiś eliksir, sądząc po kolorze i konsystencji, był to eliksir nasenny. Theodora von Hess stała podziwiając niesamowity wzorek blizn na jego ramionach i klatce piersiowej i starała się go przerysować do notatnika. Panna Grenngrass siedziała na łóżku i trzymając jedną dłoń na jego twarzy, całowała go namiętnie w usta, drugą ręką gładząc go po włosach, McGonagall stała z boku, patrząc z lekką naganą na młodą ślizgonkę, która w przerwie to dostrzegała, ale najwyraźniej niewiele sobie z tego robiła, Dumbledore stał z Feawksem na ramieniu, Nevill Longbottom po raz kolejny trzymał wartę, tym razem w towarzystwie Luny Lovegood. Skrzat, który przyniósł tu Snapa podszedł do łóżka i szepnął coś na ucho Daphne, która właśnie usiadła prosto, a ta przekazała to de'Vireasowi. Musiało to być coś przyjemnego, bo uśmiechną się błogo i odpłyną tracąc przytomność.

\- Rozumiem, że całość poszła dobrze Severusie? – Spytał Dumbledore.

\- Tak… tak sądzę. – Powiedział kiwając głową - Choć było to dość ciężkie przeżycie. Nie chcę być kiedykolwiek zmuszony przechodzić przez to ponownie, głównie ze względu na niego. Skrzat powiedział, że wyzdrowieje? – Zakończył z pytaniem.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Daphne – A skrzat nazywa się Kano, jest wolnym skrzatem jak Zgredek. – Snape rozejrzał się, za skrzatem, ale ten gdzieś zniknął

\- W takim razie będę musiał mu podziękować. – Gdy to powiedział uświadomił sobie, że mówi szczerze, zdziwienie musiało się odmalować na jego twarzy.

\- Najwyraźniej pan de'Vireas wypalił z ciebie piętno Mrocznego Znaku Severusie. Od dawna podejrzewałem, że stała więź z kimś tak przesiąkniętym złem jak Voldemort, a poprzez ta więź również z innymi, a co za tym idzie z mocą dementorów z Azkabanu przesącza się do wszystkich noszących znamię. Wcześniej zostało zaledwie usunięte bezpośrednie połączenie, ale piętno pozostało w twojej krwi. Teraz go niema. Mógłbym zgadywać tylko, że to jak obudzenie się z koszmaru i odkrycie słonecznego dnia. – Powiedział Dumbledore

\- Mniej więcej. – Snape nadal był zamyślony.

\- Nie obawiałbym się, aby grzebał w twoich wspomnieniach lub coś w tym stylu, bo po pierwsze, nie miał na to czasu, ani mocy, a po drugie, jeśli by to zrobił i tak nie byłbyś w stanie tego odkryć. Przypominanie sobie czegoś, co zostałoby usunięte nie miałoby sensu. Zapytasz go o to za dwa dni. – Wyjaśniał dyrektor.

\- Tak, zdaje się, że i jemu jestem winien podziękowanie. Wybaczcie. – Skłonił głowę do obecnych i ruszył do wyjścia, gdy był już w wspólnej sali domu, obecnie pustej, Theodora ruszyła za nim.

\- Lepiej się upewnić, że dotrze do siebie, nie chcemy, żeby zaczął śpiewać i tańczyć na korytarzach, to mogłoby być niezdrowe dla uczniów. – Powiedziała przez ramie.

Gdy madame Pomfrey skończyła rzucać zaklęcia na Maxwella, Dumbledore poprosił ją o zostawienie ich samych.

\- Profesor McGonagall czy gdyby eliksiry Popy nie zdołały usunąć poparzeń do poniedziałku, mogłaby pani zamaskować te elementy jego skóry, których nie da rady zasłonić ubraniem. Zapewne będzie się upierał, aby zrobić to samemu, ale jego pokłady magii będą zbyt małe i nie ma potrzeby, aby dodatkowo je osłabiał. Podejrzewam, że i tak będzie dysponował mocą zbliżoną o typowego poziomu osoby w swoim wieku, lub niewiele mniejszą, ale nie chcę zbędnie ryzykować. Proszę też porozmawiać z nauczycielami, z którymi będzie miał zajęcia w poniedziałek i wtorek, aby przygotowali dla klas zajęcia teoretyczne lub z naprawdę małą ilością magii. Wierzę, że wymyśli Pani sensowny powód. – Przeniósł spojrzenie na Daphne.

\- Wierzę, że nie muszę się obawiać o panią, panno Greengrass, Maxwell nigdy by pani nie skrzywdził, poza tym jest lekko niedysponowany, dlatego może pani tu pozostać. Dzisiejsza noc, nie będzie problemem, bo zaraz pokażecie się na balu. Wedle oficjalnej wersji potem znajdzie się pani w miłym odosobnieniu z Maxwellem, a nastepnie w swoim pokoju. Rano ja i Minerva stawimy się na śniadaniu pod postacią pani i Maxwella. Na jutrzejszy dzień natomiast trzeba coś wymyślić. – Mówił dalej Dyrektor.

\- Nie trzeba. Wystarczy, że wrócicie pod działaniem eliksiru wielosokowego do naszego domu i do pokoju Maxa, potem nawet to, że nie będziemy odpowiadać na pukanie i nie będzie nas cały dzień i noc nie wyda się, aż tak dziwne. Nauczyciele, mogą udawać, że nie wiedzą o mojej tu obecności. A gdyby ktoś im o tym doniósł, choć nie mam pojęcia, kto, bo Blaise i Susan są po naszej stronie, mogą tu przyjść i sprawdzić. Pokój będzie pusty. Kano wyposażył ten apartament w zmodyfikowana wersje, Fideliusa. Każdy, kogo Kano nie zaaprobuje pojawi się po przejściu drzwi w kopii pokoju, który będzie pusty. Taki między pokój w futrynie drzwi. Każdy pomyśli, że Max zabrał mnie gdzieś poza zamek, jako rekompensatę za wczorajsze wydarzenia w wiosce. –

\- To dobry plan i proszę przekazać Kano, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Rozumiem, że Zgredek z Kano dostarczą wam jedzenie. Panie Longbottom, Pani Lovegood, Minervo chyba powinniśmy wyjść. – Gestem wskazał wszystkim wyjście, a po chwili dodał. – Nevill myślę, że Maxwell jest tu bezpieczny z panną Grenngrass. Poza tym wasza nieobecność na balu mogłaby zostać odczytana, jako dziwna, oraz zdradzić to, co pragniemy ukryć. – Neville niechętnie ruszył za Dumbledorem.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli pojawił się Kano, podszedł do łóżka Maxwella z drugiej strony i wyciągając rękę, delikatnie dotknął czoła chłopaka. Daphne poczuła przepływającą moc, ale nie taką, jaka posługują się czarodzieje, ta była dużo dziksza, przypominała magię Maxwella. Wtedy postanowiła, że spyta go wprost o jego magię i naukę.

Okazja nadarzyła się szybciej niż się spodziewała, bowiem Max otworzył oczy, nadal widać było po nim śmiertelne zmęczenie, ale był przytomny.

\- Dziękuje Kano, idź odpocznij, eliksir pewnie zacznie działać na ciebie za kilka minut. – Na słowa Maxa, Kano skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś przytomny? Sama widziałam jak wypiłeś pełna porcję eliksiru Słodkich Snów. –

\- Teraz to Kano będzie słodko spał. Przeniósł działanie eliksirów na siebie. Dla mnie dużo lepsze jest leżenie przy tobie, niż eliksir Słodkiego Snu. –

\- Mówiłam ci już, że jesteś niepoprawny? – spytała z groźba w głosie sugerującą, że ta odpowiedź jej nie wystarcza.

\- Siedem razy. Ale masz rację. Obiecałem ci odpowiadać szczerze na twoje pytania, nawet te, których nie zadajesz. Kiedy wyczerpiesz magię do zera i pozwolisz jej się zregenerować normalnym sposobem, to znaczy bez pomocy magii, a więc i eliksirów, zawsze jest jej więcej? Temu Aurorzy wydają się najpotężniejszymi z czarodziejów, temu ci, którzy zajmowali się pojedynkami lub walką maja taka moc. To nie ilość mocy deprymuje ich do takiego sposobu życia, a sposób życia zwiększa ich zasoby. – Przełknął ślinę, a Daphne natychmiast podała mu wodę. – Dzięki. Są jeszcze specjalne rytuały i magia runiczna, która także może w tym pomóc. No i jest to, o czym mówił Severus, każdy ma odpowiedni potencjał przechowywania mocy, zbyt szybkie jej zwiększanie, może się źle skończyć. –

\- Więc skąd wiesz, że tym razem ten przyrost będzie bezpieczny? Może się okazać, że powracanie twojej magii bez eliksirów spowoduje jakieś niepożądane efekty. –

\- Bo w komnacie, przypadkiem zwiększyłem swoja moc ponad trzy razy i przeżyłem. Temu zmodyfikowałem Severusa bardziej niż zamierzałem na początku, musiałem spalić tę moc, zanim ona spaliłaby mnie. Byłbym wdzięczny jakbyś mu o tym nie wspominała, mógłby się niepotrzebnie zirytować. I tak samo nie wspominaj o tym jak bardzo skuteczna okazała się Jadeitowa Niespodzianka. –

\- Snape się domyślił, po tym jak zwróciłam mu uwagę, że Kano ma imię i jest wolnym skrzatem. Powiedział, że będzie musiał mu podziękować i się zawiesił. Dumbledore wyjaśnił, że wypaliłeś z niego piętno Mrocznego Znaku? –

\- Mniej więcej, choć to będzie idealne wyjaśnienie. Prawdę powiedziawszy dodałem mu też kilka cech, ale niech odkryje je sam. – Zrobił pauzę i powiedział, z swoim zwyczajowym aroganckim uśmiechem. – Jestem, co prawda dość słaby, ale to łóżko jest dość duże żeby pomieścić nas oboje. –

\- Dziś możesz liczyć, co najwyżej na przytulanie. Dopóki nie zrobisz pięciu rund wokół jeziora, nie licz na więcej. – Powiedziała zdejmując szatę i wchodząc pod koc w bieliźnie, aby położyć się z nim.

* * *

W niedzielny poranek de'Vireasa dopadła zapowiedziana przez Severusa niemoc, jako że nadal twierdził, iż nic mu nie będzie, sprowadziło się to o tego, że leżał krzywił się z bólu i miał drgawki. Przez cały czas jednak żartował na temat tego, że ma ochotę iść pobiegać wokół jeziora, bo wtedy reszta dnia będzie znacznie przyjemniejsza.

Daphne ostrzegła go o tym, że ma tu się pojawić się dyrektor jednak nawet udawanie snu nie było potrzebne, bo Dumbledore nie dał się oszukać.

\- Widzę, że eliksir przestał działać. Czy mam wezwać madame Pomfrey, aby podała ci kolejną dawkę? Spalasz go nad podziw szybko – Stwierdził, z błyskami w oczach.

\- Nie, dziękuje. Uznałem wczoraj, że nie ma sensu dyskusja nad tym, że nie chcę eliksiru Słodkich Snów. –

\- Najmniejszego, Popy zabiłaby mnie za samą sugestię, że mogłoby to być dla ciebie korzystne. Dlatego uważam też, że lepiej nie wspominać o tym, a gdyby już to ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. – Obaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- O ile rozumiem zasadność ukrywania tej wiedzy. Ilość zgonów z powodu wyczerpania lub przeładowania ciała magią jest wystarczającym powodem, ale czy magomedycy i uzdrowiciele nie powinni o tym wiedzieć? – Spytała Daphne.

\- I wiedzą, przynajmniej niektórzy, na pewno medycy aurorów, choć sami Aurorzy raczej nie mają o tym pojęcia. Kingsley na przykład nie wie, tak samo jak Alastor, a nie znam potężniejszych aurorów niż oni. – Wyjaśnił dyrektor

\- Tonks wie. – Dodał Maxwell. – Ale to raczej z powodu bycia metamorfomagiem, jej świadome panowanie nad procesami ciała jest nieporównywalne do niczego innego. Więc nie było niczym niezwykłym, że się domyśliła. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie zamierza używać nigdy tej metody. Stwierdziła, że boi się, iż raz spróbowawszy nie będzie mogła przestać. Mówiła o uczuciu ekstazy, gdy wyczuwa przyspieszony wzrost magii, po wyczerpaniu na treningu uświadamiającym ograniczenia. Swoją drogą ilu wytrzymał, Shacklebolt? –

\- Trzynastu, ale dziwi mnie skąd o tym wiesz i skąd znasz tak dobrze Tonks? Masz nieprzebyte pokłady wiedzy. Kusi mnie, aby teraz, gdy jesteś słaby złamać blokady twojego umysłu i poznać prawdę o tobie. – Iskierki w oczach Dumbledora przybrały brązowy odcień, zamiast zwyczajowego złotego.

\- Zaryzykuje pan ponownie pułapkę? – Zapytał de'Vireas i spojrzał na Daphne, która patrzyła czujnie na dyrektora, trzymając jednak kciuk na pierścieniu z wkładem magicznym. – Tylko się przekomarzamy, dyrektor żartował. –

\- Nie, nie żartowałem. Naprawdę mnie to kusi, ale powstrzymam się. Z szacunku, nie ze strachu. – Skłonił głowę w stronę Dahpne i podniósł rękę. – Przysięgam na moją magię nie zaatakować już nigdy Maxwella de'Vireas w żaden sposób, ani fizyczny, ani mentalny. Poza obopólnie ustalonym pojedynkiem. – Opuścił rękę– Czy to panią zadowala? –

\- Prawie. O co chodzi z tym treningiem uświadamiającym ograniczenia? – Odpowiedziała bez cienia krępaji.

\- Rozważa pani karierę Aurora? – Spytał dyrektor – Ten test można zdradzić, bo nie sposób się na niego przygotować, ale i nie sposób go oblać. Polega na tym, że staje się wobec dwudziestu najlepszych i najpotężniejszych aurorów, po jednym z każdego poziomu. I walczy się z nimi po kolei. Aż nie wyczerpie się swojej mocy. Gdyby jakimś cudem wytrzymać owych dwudziestu, staje się od razu przeciw następnym. Nie ma szans wygrać, nie ma na to sposobu. Moc aurorów mierzy się tym ilu przeciwników zdołali wyczerpać. Kingsley jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów, jakich znam, a wyczerpał zaledwie trzynastu. Tonks jedenastu, co na jej wiek było olbrzymim osiągnięciem, mówiło się, że za kilka lat może przebić mocą Alastora. –

\- Ilu pan wytrzymał? – Spytała Daphne.

\- Swego czasu szczyciłem się pokonaniem dziewiętnastu przeciwników. Aurorzy pozwalają czasem osobom z poza ich grona na podjęcie testu. Jest to także zwyczajowy test dla ministra magii, aby mu pokazać, że jest tylko człowiekiem. Ciekaw jestem czy jak skończy się cała sprawa z Voldemortem uda mi się załatwić sprawdzian dla ciebie? Nie spodziewam się wyniku mniejszego niż siedemnastu. Co ty na to? –

\- Jeśli można porównać ten test do rosyjskiego, to wytrzymałem dwudziestu sześciu. Choć ich egzamin jest odrobinę inny. Tam staje się naprzeciw pięciu ichniejszych aurorów, gdy wyczerpie się piątkę, jej miejsce zajmuje kolejna. – Max nie krył dumy z wyniku, ale też nie pysznił się tym. Dumbledor był za to niezwykle zaskoczony.

\- Szkoliłeś się u Rosińskiego? – Wykrzyknął nagle uświadamiając sobie, to co przeczuwał od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Tylko odrobinę. Dwa miesiące, do tego ograniczył się do pięciu tygodni teorii. –

\- Zaimponowałeś mi z tego, co wiem Rosiński nie bierze nawet pod uwagę szkolenia, nie w pełni wyszkolonych czarodziejów, nieważne jakie mają wpływy, umiejętności, czy ile by nie płacili. Wiedziałem, że rozpoznaje ten styl, ale nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, dopiero jak wspomniałeś o rosyjskich Aurorach. Jak go przekonałeś? –

\- Hmm pokonałem go w czarodziejską wersję bokso-szachów. Graliśmy przez trzy minuty w szachy, po czym przez trzy minuty walczyliśmy na czysta moc. –

\- Kpisz ze mnie? – Spytał dyrektor z naganą w głosie.

\- Odrobinę. – Odpowiedział niespeszony. - Tak szkoliłem się u Rosińskiego i tak przez dwa miesiące. Reszta to już żart, nie mam prawa powiedzieć Panu nic na temat szkolenia, dziedziny szkolenia, rekrutacji, czy egzaminu, czy metody, jaką uzyskałem dostęp do szkolenia. – Głos chłopaka zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, z pogodnego, niezobowiązującego tonu, przybrał zimna i budził skojarzenie zgrzytu, jaki wydaje miecz przy wyjęciu z pochwy.

Dumbledore zauważył zmianę, ale odpowiedział nadal pogodnie.

\- Rozumiem, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś nie będziesz związany przysięgą i mi o tym opowiesz. Teraz zostawię was, żebyś mógł odpocząć. – Po czym wstał z krzesła, na którym siedział i ruszył do wyjścia.

* * *

Gdy drzwi za Dumbledorem się zamknęły, Daphne spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Zaczyna to być irytujące, gdy rozmawiasz z nauczycielami jak równy, a ja nie rozumiem połowy rzeczy, które wszyscy zdają się uznawać za oczywiste. Jestem do cholery Królową Lodu, jestem drugą na roku i na pewno w pierwszej dziesiątce ostatnich kilkunastu roczników w szkole, a czuję się przy was jak idiotka. I nie waż się mówić mi, że tak nie jest. – Zakończyła groźnie mierząc w niego palcem.

de'Vireas popatrzył na nią tym samym wzrokiem, który wywoływał u niej mięknięcie kolan.

\- Chodź do mnie – Powiedział niskim głosem, który mógłby zostać uznany za nieczuły, a wręcz chamski. Na nią jednak podziałał inaczej, jakimś sposobem wiedziała, że Maxwell walczy ze sobą i że chce być wobec niej opiekuńczy, szczery i czuły, a z drugiej jest związany przez swojej słowo. Wiedziała ile dla niego znaczy jego słowo. de'Vireas był cholernie dumny, pewny siebie, przebiegły i arogancki, w każdym oficjalnym momencie był Panem de'Vireas, synem szlachetnego rodu, następcą, zrodzonym do władzy, był też czuły, oddany, gotowy do poświęcenia. W zupełnie innym stylu niż rozpieszczony Draco Malfoy, tak podobni pochodzeniem, a tak różni. Max mógłby uchodzić za jednego z starożytnych królów, tych wzbudzających lojalność i miłość poddanych, widzących jego poświęcenie. Draco, choć miał takie same możliwości, byłby, co najwyżej politykiem pokroju Knota, pławiłby się w pozorach szacunku lizusów i pochlebców, święcie wierząc, że cały świat uważa go za wspaniałego.

Ruszyła w kierunku łóżka.

\- Przepraszam – Powiedziała z szczerością w głosie. – Zachowałam się rozhisteryzowana podlotka. Wiem, że wiąże cię słowo i nie chcę znać tego, czego nie możesz mi powiedzieć. Żałuję, że nie ma sposobu, abyś mógł mi wyjaśniać na bieżąco sprawy, o których rozmawiacie, a najlepiej kilka minut przed spotkaniem. – Zakończyła, już leżąc obok niego z głową oparta na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Hmm, wystarczyłby zmieniacz czasu, było by to dość kłopotliwe i nadal nie mogłabyś za wiele mówić, żeby nie zaburzyć linii czasowej i nie zmienić wypowiedzi. Nie zawsze byłby też czas, na jego użycie. Nie dałbym rady wyciągać cię z lekcji, po to by na przykład tłumaczyć spotkanie z Severusem, po danej lekcji. Ale mogłoby to rozwiązać część twoich zmartwień. – Powiedział myśląc na głos.

\- Nie. To nie twoja, ani niczyja wina, jak się z tym czuję. To jest coś, z czym muszę się nauczyć żyć. Mój facet jest mądrzejszy. –

\- Nie zgodzę się z tym. Miałem nauczycieli od trzeciego roku życia. Odkąd miałem pół roku podróżowałem po całym świecie. Magii bojowej zacząłem się uczyć w wieku siedmiu lat. Run w wieku dziewięciu. Wszystko pod okiem najwybitniejszych specjalistów. –

\- Jak Rosiński? Na początku nie skojarzyłam, ale to chyba jest największy mistrz pojedynków na świecie. Ma własną akademię dla najlepszych. –

\- Rosiński nie był nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce najlepszych nauczycieli, jakich miałem. Uczyłem się od niego trzy tygodnie, aby móc naśladować jego styl, aby móc oszukiwać naprawdę dobrych przeciwników, resztę czasu spędziliśmy na rozmowach o filozofii walki, o psychice wroga. Rosiński wzbudza strach, bo panuje opinia, że jest najlepszy i szkoli najlepszych. To jak z Dumbledorem, nikt go nie wyzywa, śmierciożercy uciekają, bo panuje opinia, że jest najlepszy. Sam dyrektor uwierzył w tę legendę, ale po tylu latach ciągłego potwierdzania, przez wszystkich i wszystko można zacząć wierzyć. Nie mówię, że nie jest potężny – Dodał widząc jej podniesione brwi. – Tylko, że jest kilku magów potężniejszych od niego. –

\- Ty? – Zapytała miękko i niewinnie, ale widać było żądzę wiedzy.

\- Tak, choćby ja. Ale jest też mag silniejszy ode mnie. –

\- Jeden? –

\- Jeden, o którym wiem. To coś, o czym nie możemy zapomnieć, nigdy. Memento Mori –

\- Pamiętaj martwy? Umarły? – Spytała próbując przetłumaczyć.

\- Pamiętaj o śmierci. To znaczy. Pamiętaj, że jesteś śmiertelny. Pamiętaj, że umrzesz. Pamiętaj, że ktoś może cię pokonać. Bądź gotów na najgorsze. Żyj tak jakby dziś był ostatni dzień twojego życia, abyś nie żałował. Bądź wspaniały, bądź godny. I tak dalej. Znacznie lepsza maksyma niż Carpe diem, czyli chwytaj dzień, rób co chcesz. Średniowieczni chrześcijanie mieli rację. Gdyby ludzie żyli wedle Memento Mori, świat były piękniejszy. – Wyjaśnił i zamilkł zamyślony.

\- Powiedz mi o sobie coś, czego nikt nie będzie wiedział. Coś, czego nie obejmie wiedza nauczycieli, albo doświadczenie Dumbledora. – Poprosiła po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nie jestem Mordercą. – Powiedział z napięciem w głosie.

\- Wiem. – Odpowiedziała z lekkim zawodem, że nie potraktował jej poważnie, choć pozostała czujna. Coś w jego głosie było innego, coś nowego. – Jesteś dobry. –

\- Nie rozumiesz. – Odpowiedział poważnie. - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mogła to zrozumieć i z tym żyć, ale zrozumiem też, jeśli brzemię byłoby zbyt ciężkie. – Na te słowa twarz Dahpne stężała, zastanawiała się słysząc ból w jego głosie, czy ostatnie zdanie było troską, czy próbą manipulacji. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić niczego, co mógłby powiedzieć, a co by ją od niego odepchnęło, ale on sądząc po napięciu w głosie, był tego niemal pewien.

Teraz zamilkł jakby czekał, aż powie mu żeby nie kontynuował. Nie, to nie to, jest zbyt mądry, aby wiedzieć, że takie niedokończone otwarcie swojej duszy zrobi w ich rodzącym się związku więcej szkód niż najgorsza prawda. Ale mimo to na coś czekał. Wtedy ją olśniło, on się otwierał przed nią, może pierwszy raz w życiu przed kimkolwiek. Dawał siebie na otwartej dłoni, a jedyne, co mogła zrobić to być tak samo otwarta i prawdomówna jak on, dlatego wypowiedziała swoje myśli, najdokładniej jak potrafiła.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie, co mógłbyś powiedzieć, albo, co mogłeś zrobić w przeszłości, co by mnie odepchnęło. Jeśli kiedykolwiek twoje czyny, czy słowa sprawią, że nie będę chciała być z tobą powiem ci to. – Wyrzekła niczym zaklęcie patrząc mu z powagą w oczy.

Maxwell skinął głową z radością w oczach, że tak dobrze go zrozumiała.

\- Nie jestem mordercą, choć zabiłem już dwieście osiemdziesiąt cztery rozumne istoty, nie wszystkie były ludźmi. Nie zawsze mnie atakowały, nie zawsze były w stanie się bronić, a czasem nie próbowały się bronić. Nigdy jednak nikogo nie zamordowałem, każdy, kto zginął z mojej ręki zrobił coś, co zasługiwało na śmierć. Jestem Zabójcą, Jestem Egzekutorem, Jestem Sędzią i Katem z ramienia Ligii Kolekcjonerów, ale nie jestem Mordercą. – Zakończył wyznanie tak jak je rozpoczął. Daphne chciał wykrzyczeć, że to prawda i żeby w to uwierzył, ale zatrzymała słowa w pół otwartych ustach i zamknęła je.

Wiedziała, że on jej nie odepchnie, za zastanowienie, a szybka odpowiedz na takie wyznanie nie była dobra. Prawie trzystu, to niemal tyle ilu uczniów w Hogwarcie, ich krew jest na jego rękach. Z drugiej strony, jeśli to byli źli ludzie. Wie dokładnie ilu zabił, nie powiedział prawie trzystu. On odczuwa każdą śmierć, każdego z nich niesie z sobą. I to rozdzielenie zabójca, egzekutor, sędzia i kat, ale nie morderca. Sposób, w jaki wymawiał te słowa, były niczym oznajmienie tytułu szlachetnego rodu. Baron taki, Pan Tego i Tamtego, chyba, że to faktycznie tytuły. Powiedział z ramienia Ligii Kolekcjonerów i choć Daphne nie miała pojęcia, co to takiego, nie znaczyło to, że owa Liga nie istniała. W ostatnich miesiącach, a nawet dniach usłyszała o tylu informacjach, o których nic nie wiedziała, że istnienie Ligi zakładała, jako fakt, o którym powiedział jej Maxwell.

\- Domyślam się, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć, czym jest Liga Kolekcjonerów? –

\- Przykro mi, ale jeszcze nie. Nauczę cię obrony umysłu, przy, którym oklumencja Snapa jest domkiem z kart w czasie huraganu. Wtedy ci powiem. – Mówił spokojnie, z powagą.

Powie mi, nie zbył mnie, nie powiedział może kiedyś. Będzie ją uczył i jej powie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że cieszy się z tego jak jedenastolatka na myśl o słodyczach w czasie świąt.

\- Nie powiedziałeś nic, co by miało mnie odepchnąć od ciebie. – Powiedziała w końcu. - Widziałam dwa razy jak walczysz. Wiedziałam, że jesteś wojownikiem już wcześniej. Twoje spojrzenie to ostrze miecza. Snape ma w oczach bestię, temu jest taki groźny, bo jego zachowanie jest opanowane, niczym tygrysa leżącego na słońcu, ale w oczach widać szaleństwo, gotowość do walki, dzikość. Ty jesteś jak zimna stal, precyzyjny w każdym calu, ostry, śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Możesz wypuścić tygrysa i on sprowadzi śmierć i zamęt, ale kiedy ktoś dobywa miecza to jest to o niebo groźniejsze, bo miecz wyciąga się by zabijać. Bestia może okaleczyć, a potem zaatakować ktoś innego, albo uciec. Miecz jest ostateczny. – Mówiła z pasją, nie leżała już na nim, od jakiego czasu, ale teraz przyłożyła dłoń do jego klatki w miejscu serca. – Jesteś ostrzem śmierci, ale masz też serce, które potrafi być czułe, które potrafi kochać. To, że wiesz ilu ich było najlepiej świadczy jak głęboko to przeżywasz. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić jak ciężko musi ci być żyć z tym ciężarem. Ale powiem ci jedno. – Pochyliła się by go pocałować, mocno, czule, przelewając swoje ciepło. Objęła go obiema dłońmi za głowę i trzymała mocno, podczas gdy jej usta mówiły to, czego słowa nie potrafiły. – Jesteś Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas, Jesteś Zabójcą, Jesteś Egzekutorem, Jesteś Sędzią i Katem z ramienia Ligii Kolekcjonerów, Nie jesteś mordercą. – Wypowiadała te słowa tak jak on, z siłą, z dumą, niczym tytuł. Nie poprzestała jednak na tym. – Jesteś Ostrzem, Jesteś Obrońcą, Jesteś Miłością i Nadzieją, Jesteś mój. Na zawsze, będziesz mój. – Zakończyła całując delikatnie jego czoło, usta i dłoń, którą dotykał jej policzka.

To, co działo się w umyśle i sercu Maxwella było czymś nie do opisania, to było coś, o czym rozmawiał z matką. Doskonałe zrozumienie, nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek spotka kogoś, kto zrozumie jego serce tak dogłębnie jak on sam. Lepiej niż on sam. Daphne przyjęła jego serce, nie odrzuciła go, ale pokochała, zrozumiała i pomogła jemu zrozumieć siebie lepiej niż myślał, że to możliwe.

\- Dahpne. – Wyjąkał głosem słabym, ale po sekundzie odzyskał swój naturalny ton – Jesteś pewna, że jestem za słaby na seks, bo po twoim wyznaniu byłby to chyba najlepszy seks w naszym życiu. – Powiedział swoim arogancjo-pewnym siebie głosem.

Daphne spochmurniała, przez sekundę myśląc, że z niej zakpił i już miała go spoliczkować i uciec, gdy złapał jej dłoń w powietrzu, z szybkością i siłą, jakiej nie spodziewała się po kimś, kto miał być galaretą przez następne dwadzieścia godzin.

Rzucił ją na łóżko, przytrzymał jej ręce i pochylił się nad nią patrząc w jej oczy z miłością i pożądaniem. Wyglądał niczym głodny wilk, choć skoro była pierwszą, przed którą się otworzył i która go zrozumiała i przyjęła, musiał być głodny. Głodny pełnego zrozumienia. Już wiedziała, że z niej nie kpił i sama pomyślała jak wspaniały byłby to dla nich oboje czas. Może skoro miał tyle siły by ją tak sprawnie przerzucić i przytrzymać miał jednak dość sił na inne aktywności.

\- Daphne. – Wyszeptał niskim głosem, od którego przeszły ją ciarki. – Moja Królowo, Moja Pani, Moja Miłości i Moje Życie. Kocham cię Daphne Greengrass i teraz wobec ciebie oraz tych pustych ścian mówię ci Moja, Moja po kres, Moja do ostatniego tchu, Moja i nigdy inna. Moja. – Pocałował jej czoło, usta i dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał. Oblała ich złocista mgła magii, Daphne czuła więź z Maxem, wiedziała, że to, co się dokonało było ostateczne. Złączyli się duszami, magia uznała ich słowa za przysięgę, a była to pradawna magia, o której czytała w książkach. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuła lęk, zaraz jednak uświadomiła sobie, że przecież go kocha, a ta wieź jest dobra. Że nie może być nic złego, ani groźnego w połączeniu duszy pomiędzy nimi. A fakt, że mieli po szesnaście lat nic nie zmieniał. Oboje wiedzieli, ile dla siebie znaczą i że tego właśnie pragną. To był moment perfekcji, nie musieli już nic robić, ani nic mówić. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie, temat seksu zniknął, czego Daphne trochę żałowała, ale tylko trochę. To był moment perfekcji.

* * *

Kilka godzin później rozległo się dyskretne pukanie do drzwi, dlatego Daphne niechętnie odsunęła się od Maxa i usiadła na fotelu obok jego łóżka, kładąc nogi na łóżku, tak, aby opierać stopy o łydki de'Vireasa. Po minucie do pokoju zajrzał Kano.

\- Profesor Snape chciałby się z panem widzieć, ale powiedział, że jeśli jest pan zbyt zmęczony może przyjść później. – Spytał z sugestią, że jeśli o niego chodzi to Maxwell powinien być zbyt zmęczony na przyjmowanie gości.

\- Wybacz Kano, ale Severus gotów zrobić coś dramatycznego, jeśli nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Zaproś go. – Odpowiedział z troska i lekkim rozbawieniem Maxwell.

Opiekun Slytherinu wszedł do środka sypialni i odkrył drobne zmiany. Jedną z nich był fakt, że zamiast ściany po prawej i okien, która była tam wczoraj teraz znajdowała się tam przeszkolona w całości ścina z tarasem, czy może raczej balkonem i widokiem na jezioro. Po kilku sekundach zamknął usta.

\- To Kano i Zgredek. Uznali, że skoro nie wolno mi opuszczać łóżka będzie dla mnie miłe patrzenie na jezioro, łąki i las, do którego nie mogę obecnie dotrzeć. Choć chyba zostawię taką konfigurację pokoju. – Wyjaśnił Maxwell.

\- No i teraz nocami można siadać na tarasie, aby kontemplować samotność. Dzień dobry panno Greengrass. – Powiedział w stylu dawnego Severusa, oczy jednak tym razem błyskały wesoło.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie sugerujesz czegoś, co mogłoby urągać honorowi mojej królowej? – Głos de'Vireasa był przyjazny, ale czuć było też ostrzegawczą nutę stali.

\- Nie, to było przekomarzanie się, jakie występuję pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. – Mimo stwierdzenia zawiesił pytanie po ostatnim słowie. A gdy Max skinął głową kontynuował – Przez ciebie muszę się uczyć nowych rzeczy, przekomarzania, aby nie brzmieć jak cyniczny drań, zaufania, moja pokerowa twarz legła w gruzach, jakiś pierwszak powiedział mi dziś, że wyglądam o wiele lepiej i że ma nadzieję, że już się wyleczyłem, a ja mu podziękowałem do cholery. – Powiedział siadając na drugim fotelu. – I z czego się śmiejecie? –

\- Dobrze widzieć Severusa, o jakim opowiadał mi Natanel Visquero. – Powiedział, a Daphne po raz kolejny zgrzytnęła zębami, bo czuła że to będzie jedna z tych rozmów. Jej reakcja była jednak niczym w porównaniu z reakcją Severusa.

\- Coś ty powiedział? - Powiedział zrywając się na nogi. - Skąd wiesz o Natanelu. Kto ci o nim powiedział? – Panika w głosie była olbrzymia, choć z drugiej strony dawny, w znaczeniu wczorajszy Severus już by zaatakował.

Max wzniósł dłonie w geście poddania.

\- Przyjaciele, pamiętaj – Poczekał aż Severus się uspokoi, usiądzie i potwierdzi skinieniem głowy, że jest gotów słuchać. –Po pierwsze cieszę się, że tak szybko uznałeś mnie za przyjaciela. Naprawdę chcę nim być. Mam dług wobec Natanela, a wiem, że niczego nie pragnąłby bardziej, niż tego abyś żył tak jak w waszych rozmowach. Wolny. Po drugie obiecałem Daphne, że będę się starał ograniczać rozmowy w których nie wie o co chodzi, dlatego zanim ja opowiem ci skąd znam Natanela, pierwsze ty opowiedz jej skąd go znasz. –

W oczach nauczyciela obrony pojawiły się łzy, a Daphne czuła, że to moment przełomowy dla jej byłego opiekuna domu, taki sam jak dzisiejszego ranka przeżyła ona i Max. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i powiedziała.

\- Profesorze Snape, przyrzekam na honor rodu Greengrass, że będę strzegła tego co pan powie tak jak każdej tajemnicy Maxa, którą mi powierzył. – To przełamało barierę, bo Snape odetchnął głęboko i zaczął mówić.

\- Natanel Visquero był moim przyjacielem, mugolem. W dzieciństwie, gdy mój ojciec również mugol, pił i bił moją matkę, gdy ją gwałcił i bił mnie uciekałem do domu Visquero. Zawsze przyjmowali mnie tam z czułością. Natanel wiedział, że jestem czarodziejem, akceptował to. Był moim przyjacielem nawet, gdy zacząłem przejawiać pragnienia wobec czarnej magii, wiedział skąd takie pragnienia w moim sercu. Gdy miałem trzynaście lat napisała mi ostatni list. Jego rodzina przeprowadzała się, gdy ja byłem w Hogwarcie. Napisał mi o swoim marzeniu, że będę mógł żyć Wolny. Od bólu, wspomnień, zła, od złych pragnień, bez ukrywania siebie. Więcej nie miałem z nim kontaktu, zająłem się czarną magią, byciem zimnym opanowanym i strasznym, szukaniem potęgi. Tak skończyłem jako śmierciożerca. Marzenie Natanela nie spełniło się. – Zakończył, a choć nie podał szczegółów Daphne i Maxwell czuli, ile w tych wspomnieniach było miłości i bólu powodowanego stratą.

\- Sen Natanela nie spełnił się jeszcze. Nadal może, bo teraz jesteś wolny, nie ma żadnych sznurków, które by sterowały twoimi czynami. Przestałeś być marionetką, ani Voldemort, ani Dumbledore, ani ja, nikt nie ma nad tobą władzy, nawet twoje pragnienia już cię nie wiążą. Możesz wybierać. Jesteś wolny. Co zrobisz? – Spytał Maxwell.

Severus podniósł wzrok z swoich dłoni i spojrzał w oczy de'Vireasa, jakby po raz pierwszy go widział. Uczeń wydawał mu się teraz znacznie starszy, jak poprzez te oczy patrzyły na niego dziesięciolecia doświadczenia.

\- Będę wolny, ale moje życie należy do ciebie, aż pokonamy Voldemorta. Potem odnajdę Natanela, aby powiedzieć mu, że marzenia się spełniają. – Odpowiedział powoli.

\- Rozumiesz, że nic mi nie zawdzięczasz? Nie masz wobec mnie długów. – Głos de'Vireasa znowu się zmienił, tym razem był to głos Maxwella Alexandra Juliana de'Vireasa, Lorda.

\- Tak, oddaje ci moje życie, jako wolny człowiek, bez sznurków, bez obciążeń. – Snape ukląkł na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę, a Daphne wciągnęła powietrze. - To moja decyzja.

\- Przyjmuję. – Gdy Max wypowiedział te słowa Daphne poczuła falę magii bijącą od obu czarodziejów. – Przyjmuję twoje życie i ślubuję ci wykorzystać je, aby pokonać i na zawsze unicestwić Czarnego Pana Voldemorta. Ślubuję ci zapłatę. Za wierność, zapłacę wiernością. Za miłość, miłością. Za służbę, opieką. Za oddanie, zaufaniem. Za zdradę, śmiercią. Twoi wrogowie będą moimi wrogami, twoja rodzina jest moją rodziną, twój honor będzie moim honorem. Jesteś moim bratem, synem umiłowanym, moją przyszłością, moją ręką i moją wolą. Ślubuję dać ci możliwość odejścia z rodu po pokonaniu Voldemorta, ale ślubuję ci też prawo odrzucenia tej możliwości. Póki żyję i póki wiąże nas przysięga, będę ci wierny. – Wypowiedział starożytną formułę, i choć zamiast języka run użył angielskiego magia działała, dziewczyna wiedziała, wiedział to też Severus, który podniósł wzrok z niedowierzaniem. – Wstań Severusie Snapie de'Vireas. Jesteś teraz członkiem starożytnego rodu, choć będziemy musieli utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Kano roześle wieści, każdy przyjaciel rodu będzie ci przychylny. –

\- Nie do końca o to mi chodziło, nie chciałem abyś… - Zaczął Severus. Max jednak przerwał mu stanowczym głosem.

\- Cicho. Wiem czego chciałeś, ale ja nie jestem Dumbledorem, nie jestem władcą marionetek, nieświadomych sług, którzy wykonują moje polecenia, bo mam etykietę najpotężniejszego czarodzieja i powinienem być mądry. Jestem de'Vireas, a mój ród ma inne zwyczaje, nagradzamy odwagę i czystość serca, jesteśmy wierni. Krzyczymy „za mną" zamiast „naprzód". Jesteś moim Wasalem, a ja twoim Suzerenem, tak działo się przed wiekami i tak dziać się będzie przez kolejne wieki. Chcesz coś dodać? –

\- Nie – Severus wstał.

\- Dobrze, że nie dodałeś żadnego mój panie, czy innego podobnego. Siądźcie, ty też Daphne. – dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie że stoi, nie wiedziała kiedy wstała, ale chyba gdy Max wypowiadał przysięgę. Wydawało się to właściwe, choć scena była dziwna. Młody chłopak leżał na łóżku niczym umierający starodawny król, a dojrzały mężczyzna w sile wieku klęczał przy owym łóżku niczym młody syn czekający na wolę umierającego ojca. – Severusie wszystko o czym rozmawiamy sami, albo we trójkę jest tajemnicą, gdybyśmy rozmawiali o czymś sami, Daphne ma dostęp do wszystkich informacji. Nie mam i nie będę miał przed nią tajemnic, a przynajmniej za niedługo nie będę miał, na razie muszę jeszcze chronić osoby, które mi zaufały. Dziś mieliśmy bardzo podobny moment do tego co stało się przed chwilą. Nie mam tajemnic także przed tobą. Daphne jest moją Królową, moją Panią na wieki, ma moje serce i to jej jestem winien każdy oddech, aż do ostatniego. Twoim podstawowym zadaniem, jako wasala będzie zapewnienie jej bezpieczeństwa, gdyby doszło do bitwy, albo gdyby nas pojmano i miałbyś szansę ocalić jedno z nas, masz zawsze wybrać ją. Inny wybór potraktuję jako zdradę. A teraz porzucamy te wzniosłe klimaty i rozluźniamy się, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam dość podniosłych momentów na jeden dzień. Większość ludzi nie doświadczy nawet jednego takiego zdarzenia w życiu, nawet jako widzowie. Waga bycia uczestnikiem dwóch jednego dnia jest strasznie ciężka. Na bogów mam szesnaście lat i miałem odpoczywać. – Zakończył z uśmiechem, za co zarobił kopniecie w łydkę od Daphne, która umieściła nogi w poprzednim miejscu. Widać potrzeba fizycznego kontaktu była w nich silna.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało. Oddanie i bycie przyjętym jako wolny człowiek jest piorunującym doświadczeniem. Opowiedz o Natanelu. – Poprosił Snape.

\- Nie ma wiele do opowiadania. Natanel Visquero mieszka na Karaibach, mogę dać ci adres, ma żonę i trzech synów. Ma statek wycieczkowy, swoją szkołę taekwondo, łowi, pływa, kocha i jest kochany. –

\- Wspomniałeś, że masz u niego dług. –

\- Tak, nauczył mnie pływać i podstaw walki. Miałem trzy lata, świadomie posługiwałem się magią. Przyłapał mnie na chodzeniu po wodzie i spytał czy jestem czarodziejem. Wyobraź to sobie, dorosły facet podpływa do trzylatka, który stoi na wodzie i pyta czy owy trzylatek jest czarodziejem. Wspomina, że jego przyjaciel w Anglii był, traktuje mnie normalnie, jak każdego z swoich uczniów, czy dzieci. Pyta czemu chodzę w kąpielówkach po wodzie. Powiedziałem, że nie umiem pływać, a lubię patrzeć na rafę. Poszedł do moich rodziców i powiedział, że wie o magii i że chciałby mnie nauczyć pływać. Mama się zgodziła, a gdy zobaczyli jak dobrym jest nauczycielem ojciec poprosił go, by nauczył mnie walczyć. Cokolwiek się zdziwił, bo uczyć walki trzylatka było nienormalne, ale tata wyjaśnił mu, że w świecie czarodziejów panuje wojna, a przynajmniej panowała i że mamy teraz krótki czas pokoju, że idzie czas, w którym to dzieci i młodzieńcy zdecydują o losach czarodziejskiego świata. Mój ojciec, co słyszałem wtedy pierwszy raz powiedział mu, że jestem potężnym czarodziejem. Powiedział, że to co robię z magią jest dostępne dla ludzi których poziom mocy jest przeciętną dla czternastolatków, a poziomem kontroli dla dorosłych czarodziejów. Mój ojciec wtedy pierwszy raz powiedział, że moim zadaniem będzie walczyć na wojnie i że teraz jest czas nauki, zanim mój umysł przesiąknie utartym myśleniem o magii. Byliśmy na Karaibach przez trzy lata, czasem tam wracałem w późniejszych latach. Natanel powiedział mi kiedyś o tobie, powiedział, że może być tak, że będziesz po złej stronie. Powiedział o swoim marzeniu i poprosił, że gdybym miał szanse na ocalenie ciebie to będzie to dla niego najwspanialszy dar jaki może mu dać czarodziej. Poprosił też, że gdybyś się nie opamiętał, żebym dał ci szybką śmierć. Doceń to, tylko prawdziwy przyjaciel może prosić szczerze o szybką śmierć dla zbłąkanego przyjaciela. –

\- Nadmiar informacji – Powiedziała Daphne. – Mam wrażenie, jakbym w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, a nawet dni przeżyła i nauczyłam się więcej niż przez całe moje życie. –

\- To masz teraz obraz tego, jak wyglądało całe moje życie. Taka nauka od nauczyciela, który poświęca cała uwagę tobie, odpowiada tylko na twoje pytania i skupia całe wymagania tylko na tobie. Ciągłe wyzwania, ciągły pośpiech i ciągła walka o udowodnienie, że jest się godnym bycia najlepszym. Natanel dał mi świetne podstawy do tego w swojej szkole Taekwondo. I choć ostatecznie wybrałem inny styl walki i dyscypliny to jego nauka i świadectwo życia pozwoliły mi to przetrwać. Nauczył mnie dyscypliny i skupienia. To jest dług, który spłacam. – Zamyślił się. - Chce was czegoś nauczyć. Severusie słyszałeś o latających mnichach? –

Daphne zaśmiała się.

\- Ja słyszałam, to komedianci, akrobaci, kuglarze. Występują w mugolskich teatrach dla dzieci. –

\- I posługują się instynktownie magią, aby wykonywać swoje sztuczki. Pompki na jednych palcach, bieganie po ścianach, skoki na sześć metrów i inne podobne. – Dokończył Snape, a Daphne wydawała się zaskoczona tym, że jej opiekun wie o mugolskich kuglarzach, oraz tym, że posługują się oni magią. – To nie jest powszechna wiedza Daphne. – Dodał Severus, pierwszy raz w jej życiu zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Co wywarło lepszy efekt niż kubek zimnej wody, ale uśmiechnęła się miło zaskoczona. Najwyraźniej ją także zaliczył do grona przyjaciół, albo był to efekt bycia wybranką Maxa. Powinno jej to przeszkadzać, że tyle rzeczy w jej obecnym życiu ma za przyczynę jego, jakby cały świat wirował wokół niego. Ale ona znała prawdę, wiedział kim on jest, znała jego duszę i wiedziała, że on ją kocha. Nie pragnął być w centrum i przebudowywać jej życia, po prostu taki był, zakrzywiał rzeczywistość, czynił świat tłem dla siebie, ale to ją zaprosił by stała obok, a nie za. To czy Severus zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, dlatego, że była jego wybranką, czy też, dlatego że ją polubił, nie miało znaczenia. Liczył się fakt, że to zrobił i że jej było miło. – Latający mnisi są mugolami, nawet nie charłakami, ale w jakiś sposób wykorzystują magiczne prądy, uczą się je gromadzić poprzez medytacje i wykorzystywać. Oni nazywają to chakrą. Kompletnie nieprzydatne dla czarodziejów, ale były badania nad wykorzystaniem tego na charłakach, nic nie dały. – zakończył Severus.

\- To prawda, bo Latający Mnisi, to obrzutki z zakonu Tybetańskich Mnichów Żywiołów. To ci, którzy nie ukończyli nowicjatu, bo byli za mało pojętni w sztuce. Słyszeliście o tybetańskich mnichach, spośród nich czasem jednostki są zapraszane do wstąpienia w tajne zgromadzenie. Taki zakon w zakonie. Już zwykli wojownicy mają nadludzkie zdolności. Do zakonu Tybetańskich Mnichów Żywiołów nie trafiają tylko najlepsi, ale ci, którzy przejawiają pewne predyspozycje. Ci, którym się nie udaje, są związywaniu przysięgą, a mnisi potrafią dotrzymywać przysięgi i wysyłani w świat. Nie wolno im uczyć dlatego nie pomogli czarodziejom, pozwolili się tylko obserwować, ale nie tłumaczyli. Stąd opinia, że robią to nieświadomie. Pełnoprawni członkowie tego zakonu, potrafią rzucić kulę ognia z ręki, leczyć dotykiem, poruszać się szybciej niż da się to sobie wyobrazić, albo latać. I tego ostatniego was zamierzam nauczyć. – Zakończył.

\- Ale jak się o tym dowiedziałeś? –

\- Jeden z moich nauczycieli był pełnym członkiem w randzie mistrza, co znaczyło, że miał prawo wybierać uczniów i sprowadzać ich do zakonu. W moim przypadku ograniczył się nauczenia kilku sztuczek i walki wręcz, uznał że zakon nie nauczy mnie wiele więcej niż umiem, a szkoda dziesięciu lat, na kilka dodatkowych sztuczek, które mogę zastąpić magią. – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu jak zwykły nastolatek, któremu udał się figiel.

\- Dobra. - Powiedział po chwili – Latanie jest proste. Rzucacie _Wingardium Leviosa_ na swoje buty, albo spodnie, albo całe ubranie. Im więcej ubrania podniesiecie tym łatwiej sterować w czasie lotu, im mniej tym trudniej sterować, ale łatwiej się skupić na innych czynnościach. Wszystko zależy od waszego opanowania magii. Najtrudniejsze będzie rzucanie zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo, bo wtedy zaklęcia są słabsze i nauczenie się rzucania więcej niż jednego zaklęcia na raz. Czasem w czasie lotu trzeba czarować, albo mówić. Więc bezróżdżkowo, niewerbalnie i dwa na raz. Za to sam czar jest prosty. Co wy na to? Jak uda wam się dotknąć sufitu bez słowa, poproszę Kano o zrobienie lodów. – Zakończył jakby oświadczał, że dziś chyba nie będzie padać, a nie jakby próbował nauczyć swoją dziewczynę i nauczyciela zaawansowanej magii.

\- Jedno pytanie. Myślisz, że mi się uda? – Spytała Daphne.

\- Nie myślę. Wiem. – Powiedział poważnie, bez zwyczajowej arogancji, czy choćby śladu żartu i chyba, dlatego mu uwierzyła.

\- Co mam robić, nie mam pojęcia jak się rzuca zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo. Nie lepiej nauczyć się najpierw z różdżką? – Spytała dziewczyna.

\- Sewerusie wyjaśnisz to? – Poprosił patrząc na zamyśloną twarz nauczyciela.

\- Wydaje mi się, że poprzez uczenie nas czegoś niesamowitego, ale jednocześnie prostego w formie, chcesz nauczyć nas magii bezróżkowej, a nie samego latania. A w takim razie lepiej od razu od uzależnić się od różdżki. Przyznam, że ja także nie mam pojęcia jak zacząć. –

\- Ahh ty przenikliwy ślizgonie. – Powiedział z udawaną naganą w głosie – Dajcie mi swoje różdżki. – Wyciągnął ręce i ujął po różdżce, poczuli magię i rozbłysło światło oślepiając ich na chwilę, ale zanim Daphne zdążyła zaprotestować w każdej dłoni trzymał po dwie różdżki – Wybacz, nie pozwoliłabyś mi, gdybym ci powiedział co zamierzam zrobić. Regeneruję się szybciej niż madame Pomfrey podejrzewa. Weźcie różdżki. –

\- Które? – spytał Severus, a Daphne kiwnęła głową.

\- Wylosuj sobie. Może trafisz na różdżkę, a może na kopię, pół na pół. – Oboje dobyli różdżek.

\- Teraz zróbcie magię. Tak jak zawsze. – Wyjaśnił, jakby oczekiwał rozwiązania prostego zadania matematycznego.

Severus niepewnie, Daphne z większą pewnością wypowiedzieli zaklęcie, oboje myśleli o swoich butach. Dahpne dlatego, bo bała się, że nie poradzi sobie z kontrolą, Severus dlatego że chciał udowodnić, że sobie poradzi z sterowaniem.

Snape wzniósł się na jakiś metr, po czym nogi odjechały mu w bok i uderzył plecami w oparcie fotele, spadając z jękiem za niego.

Daphne miała mniej szczęścia. Bojąc się, że nie użyje dostatecznej ilości magii, użyła jej za dużo, dlatego wystrzeliła pod sufit uderzając w niego wzniesionymi ramionami, na szczęście spadając złapało ją zaklęcie Maxa, który przyciągną ją od razu na łóżko do siebie.

Do sypialni słysząc huk wpadł Kano, ale widząc Daphne na łóżku swego pana, a Sewerusa wstającego zza fotela uśmiechnął się.

\- Czy komuś się udało? – Spytał rozbawiony.

\- Daphne odbiła się od sufitu, chyba możemy to zaliczyć. Dalsze lekcje poprowadzimy na zewnątrz. – Odpowiedział Max, całując dziewczynę w czoło.

\- Doskonale, przygotuje lody. Wspaniały pokaz panno Daphne, profesorze Snape. – Pogratulował skrzat szczerząc w uśmiechu zęby, po czym wyszedł.

\- Jak się masz Severusie, nic złamanego? – Zapytał Max.

\- Tylko duma. Czy Kano właśnie mnie wyśmiał? –

\- Tak, ale to było przyjacielskie wyśmianie. Polubił cię, po tym co wykrzyczałeś w komnacie. – Zrobił efektowną pauzę. - Gratuluję. Właśnie posłużyliście się świadomie magią bezróżdżkową. Wasze prawdziwe różdżki są w tamtej szufladzie. W rękach miałem same kopie. –

\- Mówiłam ci już, że jesteś niepoprawny. Właśnie okłamałeś swoją dziewczynę i swojego nauczyciela myślnik przyjaciela myślnik wasala. – Powiedziała, a potem nie zważając na Snapa pocałowała go – Magia bezróżdżkowa jest super. –

\- Zgadzam się, to całkiem inne uczucie, jakby zaklęcie tylko ją ograniczało, brało w uzdę dzikiego mustanga. – dodał z zachwytem Severus.

\- Bo tak jest. Różdżka i zaklęcia dają jedynie dostęp do pewnej formy mocy. Czarodziej może nadać tej formie kształt, wykrzywić ją lub nagiąć do swej woli. Jednak kształt liny ma ograniczenia, można ja wyprostować, zwinąć, użyć do podnoszenia, ciągnięcia i tak dalej, ale nie da się użyć liny do podlania kwiatów. Potrzeba wtedy innego zaklęcia. Magia bezróżdżkowa działa inaczej, to czysta moc kształtowana dowolnie poprzez wolę. Nie ma żadnego ograniczenia. Można stworzyć linę z wody, zachowa właściwości obu kształtów. Możesz taką wodę postawić, jako ścianę, ludzie przez nią przejdą, bo to woda, ale jednocześnie podtrzyma strop, bo to stabilna ściana. Nienajlepszy przykład. Gdy opanujecie magię bezróżdżkową, będziecie myśleć o efekcie, a nie sposobie na efekt. Magia zrobi resztę. Gdy rzucałem na ciebie transmutację Almashiego nie musiałem skupiać się nad każdą komórką twego ciała, by wprowadzić zmiany. Myślałam o tym co chce osiągnąć, a magia robiła resztę. – Wyjaśnił de'Vireas.

\- Podtrzymuje moje słowa. – Powiedziała Daphne. – To było super. Gdzie te lody, rozpiera mnie energia. – Usiadła na łóżku poprawiając włosy rozrzucone lotem pod sufit i upadkiem.

\- A ty co próbujesz zrobić? – Spytała groźnie widząc, jak de'Vireas się podnosi.

\- Wybieram się do toalety, a potem na taras, skoro Kano i Zgredek już je zrobili. – Odsunął jej rękę, która go przytrzymywała. – Niebój się nie zamierzam uciec i iść biegać. Poza tym naprawdę czuje się lepiej. – Pozwoliła mu wstać, a widząc że trzyma się na nogach całkiem dobrze odetchnęła lekko.

Max wyszedł, a ona wstała z łóżka i ruszyła z Snapem na taras.

\- Podejrzewałaś gdy go poznałaś, że on może zmienić całe twoje życie? – Spytał profesor.

\- Nie wiem, spotkałam go przed drzwiami do przedziału Slughorna w pociągu. Pierwsze kilka sekund powiedziało mi, że jest inny niż ktokolwiek kogo znałam w Hogwarcie, zaintrygował mnie śmiałością. Na spotkaniu potwierdził wszystko z korytarza, ale czy wiedziałem, jaki jest? Do dzisiejszego ranka nie miałam pojęcia. – Powiedział uśmiechnięta, zatrzymała się aby otworzyć drzwi, ale zawahała się. Podniosła rękę przed siebie i przesunęła nią w bok. Drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów rozpryskując się o ścianę i zasypując dywan szkłem.

Do pomieszczenia wpadł Kano, a zaraz potem Max, uniósł brwi widząc rozwalone drzwi.

\- Chyba miałeś rację i magię bezróżdżkową trzeba ćwiczyć na zewnątrz. – Powiedziała niewinne Daphne, a Max wybuchną śmiechem. Kano także się uśmiechał, machną swój dłonią, a szkoło zlało się całość i wróciło na miejsce.

\- Panno Daphne, nie znam nikogo, kto już za drugą próbą posłużyłby się taką magią całkowicie bez obiektu skupiającego. – Stwierdził skrzat, spojrzał przez ramię na Maxa. – Temu tam udało się to tylko, dlatego, że rozpoczął trening będąc dzieckiem i nie miał zamkniętego umysłu przesiąkniętego nauką czarodziejów. Zazwyczaj czarodzieje potrzebują kilku tygodni ćwiczeń i medytacji, aby czarować, za pomocą atrapy różdżki, a na czar pustą dłonią kilku miesięcy. Większość jest do tego całkowicie niezdolna. –

Max podszedł do nich.

\- Cóż kłamałem. – Powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością, udając niewiniątko. – Doskonała robota kochanie. Teraz nie ma problemu, bo już wiesz, że potrafisz, a ty Severusie widziałeś, że to tylko kwestia sposobu myślenia. – Minął ich i usiadł w wielkim wiklinowym fotelu.

Poszli za nim po raz kolejny tego dnia zaszokowani.

\- Jesteś niebezpiecznie ślizgoński. – To jedyny komentarz na jaki zdobył się Severus.

* * *

Popołudnie minęło im już na lżejszych rozmowach, dołączyli do nich Susan i Blaise, Severus w ramach treningu bycia miłym szczerze pogratulował Zabiniemu zmiany domu.

Około osiemnastej pojawiła się Madame Pomfrey i po zbadaniu Max stwierdziła, że teoretycznie nie widać po nim żadnych obrażeń, niebieskie ślady na skórze po płomieniach, pozostały tylko na plecach i klatce piersiowej. Daphne trochę na to narzekała, bo jak twierdziła, była to świetna gra w wodzenie palcem po liniach. Pielęgniarka upierała się, aby jutrzejszy dzień spędził w łóżku, ale Max zdecydowanie odmówił. A że nie miała żadnych podstaw medycznych do zatrzymania go musiała ustąpić. Max obiecał jej za to, że nie użyje żadnego czaru mocniejszego niż opisany w ich podręcznikach, co spotkało się z jej aprobatą.


	11. Chapter 10

W kwestii ustalenia dnia dodawania rozdziałów. Nie obiecam, żadnego.

Mam stałą pracę, żonę i kilkuletniego syna, dodatkowo zajmuję fotografią reportażową. W tygodniu dzielę czas pomiędzy rodzinę i fotografię/photoshopa, a weekendy tylko rodzina.

Piszę w pracy stałej, bo mam tam na to czas, nie wiele bo zbliża się końcówka roku, ale to jedyny czas, który mam. Dlatego nie mogę obiecać, że będę dodawał rozdziały w jakiś konkretny dzien. Pisanie ma być moim hobby i nie pozwolę sobie na zmienienie tego w obowiązek z grafikiem. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi to wybaczone.

To opowiadanie pewnie do końca tego roku, maksymalnie do końca stycznia, będzie tu w całości. Jest skończone, a zostało jakieś 40% do końca. Nie wiem jeszcze na jakie rozdziały będę dzieli resztę. Chciałbym trzymać się części po około 8-10tys słów. Więc 5-6 rozdziałów.

Potem do pisania siądę pewnie dopiero pod koniec stycznia, licząc miesiąc na pisanie, miesiąc na odleżenie i ponowne sprawdzanie logiki, około kwietnia pojawi się coś nowego.

To tyle. Miłego czytania i po raz kolejny zapraszam do wyrażania opinii.

* * *

Mijał czas, a przerwa świąteczna zbliżała się coraz bardziej. W tym roku profesor Slughorn miał organizować Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, ale jako iż odszedł dyrektor postanowił zrobić z tego nową tradycję i przygotować oficjalny bal, dla wszystkich uczniów, w noc poprzedzającą wyjazd.

\- Co planujesz na ferie? - Choć ton głosu Blaisa, był niski i cichy i tak rozniósł się w pokoju wspólnym Niezrzeszonych, lub Deviresów. Głównym powodem było to, iż siedzieli tam tylko we dwoje, Susan pisała jedno z ostatnich wypracowań, a Daphne wraz z Severusem ćwiczyli magię bezróżdżkową pod okiem Theodory, Kano i Zgredka. de'Vireas zastanowił się chwilę.

\- hmm, na pewno odwiedzimy rodziców Daphne, bo wiem, że tęskni za siostrą. Chciałbym też przedstawić ją moim rodzicom, ale to może nie być możliwe. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się obecnie znajdują, a opuszczanie Anglii na dłużej w celu poszukiwania nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Prawdopodobnie wpadniemy do Weasleyów, bo dostaliśmy od Ginny zaproszenie na święta. Myślałem, żeby zabrać Daphne do jakiegoś ciepłego miejsca na te kilka dni, ale najbliżej to były by Wyspy Kanaryjskie, a to za daleko. Pierwsze Voldemort, potem wakacje. A ty? Wybierasz się do Susan? - Zapytał.

\- Pewnie tak, ale nie na całe święta. Chyba nie wypada, żeby bezdomny, bez pieniędzy nowy chłopak wbijał do jej ciotki, która nota bene jest Szefową Komisji Przestrzegania Prawa. - Uśmiechną się kwaśno.

\- Wiesz, że pieniędzmi, nie musisz się przejmować. Wiem, że masz swoją dumę, ale jak potrzebujesz jakichkolwiek funduszy, służę pomocą. Po skończonej wojnie, jeśli zechcesz będziesz mógł odpracować pomagając mi w polowaniu na niebezpieczne stwory, albo składniki eliksirów. - Blaise uśmiechną się szczerze.

\- Chętnie, ale na razie nie potrzebuję pieniędzy. Nigdy nie wydawałem wszystkiego, co dostawałem, wiec założyłem własną skrytkę. Starczy mi na kilka lat. -

\- Chłopie i ty mówisz, że "bez pieniędzy", spytaj Rona ile odłożył na dorosłe życie. -

\- To nie fair. Ron nigdy nie dostawał takich sum jak ja. -

\- Ale też nikt inny z jego rodziny nie kłopota się, z ciągłym brakiem pieniędzy, ani nie ma na tym punkcie kompleksów. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Byłeś ślizgonem, jesteś zaradny, dasz sobie radę ze wszystkim co zamierzysz. -

W tym momencie w okno zastukała sowa, Max podszedł do niego, aby wpuścić ptaka, ale ten tylko upuścił kopertę i odleciał. de'Vireas otworzył list, przeczytał go i natychmiast spalił. Ruszył z dziwną miną w stronę fotela, na którym siedział. Po drodze przywołał sobie lampkę wina, którą wcześniej odstawił na stoliku.

\- Co chodzi ci po głowie? - Zapytał Zabini, wyrywając Maxa z zamyślenia. - Znam te minę. - Dodał w odpowiedzi na nieme "co?".

\- Zaproponuj Susan wyjazd z nami. Właśnie przypomniano mi o świetnym miejscu, a jednocześnie dano mi do ręki atut, by kogoś został mi winny wielką przysługę, więc przypilnuje dla nas Anglii, albo przynajmniej powiadomi na czas. - Odpowiedział.

\- Gdzie? - Spytał konkretnie.

\- Trzy, może cztery dni, na Karaibach. Severus i Theodora także się wybiorą. -

\- Mam pytanie. Pomijając, że naprawdę chciałbym, żeby ten wyjazd się udał, to pamiętaj, że ja jestem nieletni, Susan, Daphne i ty też. Zauważyłem, że ty się tym nie bardzo przejmujesz. Po tym czego dowiedziałem się od Daphne jej rodzina cię uwielbia, więc pewnie nie będą protestowali, że zabierasz ich córkę na romantyczny wypad. Pomijam to wszystko. - Widać, że zbierał się w sobie. - Ale jakim cudem, ktoś przysłał ci sowę z przypomnieniem o czymkolwiek ci przypomniano, akurat w trakcie tej rozmowy. Zauważ jak niesamowity zbieg okoliczności to jest. -

\- Jest, ale ta sowa była odpowiedzą na moje działania sprzed ponad miesiąca. Po prostu miała daleką drogę. A to przypomnienie polega na tym, że dowiedziałem się o czymś, co sprawi, że ktoś będzie mi bardzo wdzięczny, a co za tym idzie stanie się mi dłużny. - Pokręcił głową, z rezygnacją. - Mówię jak Dumbledore, wybacz. Tu akurat chodzi o sekret kogoś innego, a wiem, że jest to osoba tak skryta, że zraniłbym ją i zniszczył naszą przyjaźń zdradzając ten sekret. Co do przysługi, to nie jest aż tak wielka tajemnica, poza tym nie zależy mi na przyjaźni dyrektora. -

\- Czemu? Wydawało mi się, że wasze stosunki się poprawiły. - przerwał mu Blaise.

\- Tak, ale nie na tyle, abym mu w pełni zaufał, ani na tyle bym pragnął jego pomocy, czy strzegł jego głupich tajemnic niszcząc relacje z kimś, na kogo przyjaźni zależy mi naprawdę. -

\- To działa w dwie strony i czuję, że powinniśmy się po męsku przytulić. - Powiedział Blaise ironicznie, ale szczerze. - Ograniczmy się jednak do pełnego godności skinienia głowami. - Oboje zrobili poważne miny i skłonili się sobie nawzajem, po czym wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Dumbledore cierpiał od pewnej klątwy, w którą wpadł w lecie polując na Horcruksa Voldemorta. Było to bolesne i śmiertelne, ale udało mu się dotrzeć do zamku, a Severusowi ograniczyć efekty klątwy. Dzięki specjalnym eliksirom miał kupiony niecały rok życia. Plan Dumbledora zakładał, że przez rok przekaże Harremu wiedzę o przeszłości Voldemorta i Horcruksach, a potem wyśle go w świat na poszukiwanie owych. - Wyrecytował Max. - Aaa, Snape miał pod koniec roku zabić Dumbledora, żeby zyskać w oczach Voldemorta i w nagrodę przejąć funkcję dyrektora Hogwartu i w ten sposób chronić uczniów. -

\- eee, czy ty mówisz poważanie? - Zapytał niedowierzając temu, co usłyszał, ale kiedy otrzymał poważne pokiwanie głową, zaśmiał się krótko. - To jest plan, którego wstydziłbym się będąc pierwszoroczniakiem. -

\- Bo byłeś ślizgonem, Dumbledore był gryfonem. - Wyjaśnił. - W każdym razie dostałem wiadomość, że ktoś z moich przyjaciół opracował przeciwzaklęcie, lub antyklątwę, jak wolisz. Pozwoli ona dyrektorowi żyć, co dla tego starca jest niezwykle cenne. -

\- No dobra, idę porozmawiać z Susan i dowiedzieć się, czy uda jej się wybrać. Może obecność dwóch profesorów pomoże. - Stwierdził ex-ślizgon.

\- Na pewno nie zaszkodzi. - Max także wstał dopijając wino - Idę przekazać wieści Snapom. To jest Severusowi i Theodorze. A skoro są z Daphne to pewnie i jej. -

* * *

Gdy wszedł do pokoju życzeń coś świsnęło mu obok głowy, tak iż musiał odchylić się do tyłu.

\- Uwaga. - Zawołał Kano. - Następnym razem niech ktoś pomyśli o postawieniu ścianki ochronnej przed drzwiami. - Głos skrzata był niepodobny do jakiegokolwiek innego. Nie było w nim śladu pokory, był władczy i silny. Przywykły do wydawania rozkazów i do tego, że rozkazy te były wysłuchiwane. Gdy zaczynali te lekcje Daphne i Severus nie mogli w to uwierzyć, szybko jednak przełamali swoje utarte sposoby myślenia.

\- Z czystej ciekawości, czy ja chcę wiedzieć do robicie? - Spytał podnosząc niewielką twardą piłkę z ziemi.

\- Gramy w squasha, a zamiast rakiet używamy ukształtowanego pola mocy z czystej magii. - Odpowiedziała Theodora.

\- Hmm, świetne ćwiczenie, ale jednak nie chciałem wiedzieć. - Powiedział podchodząc bliżej i czując dźgnięcie w żebra. Daphne opanowała magię niewerbalną, bezróżdżkową w takim stopniu, że posługiwała się nią odruchowo. Było to z jednej strony cudowne, z drugiej jak w tym przypadku bolesne. Podszedł bliżej i pocałował ją - Nie dźgaj mnie. -

\- Przepraszam, gdy jestem skupiona na bezróżdżkowych czarach, czasem dzieje się to, o czym pomyślę. – Wyjaśniła z niewinnym uśmiechem.

\- Wiem, to normalne na początku. - Odwrócił się do Severusa. - Czy dacie radę wyrwać się na trzy, cztery dni z zamku w czasie świąt?-

\- Myślę, że tak. Niewielu uczniów pozostaje w zamku, za to kilku nauczycieli zadeklarowało się, że zostają na całość ferii, więc nie powinno być z tym problemu. - Odpowiedział Severus.

\- Dobrze w takim razie jedziemy na Karaiby. - Dziewczyny popatrzyły z niedowierzaniem, a Severus otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył Max dodał. - Chyba, że nie chcecie. -

\- Ja chcę, ale jeśli nie poznam wtedy Natanela, to gorzko tego pożałujesz. - Powiedziała Daphne. - Rodzice się pewnie zgodzą, jeśli obiecamy, że spędzimy też, co najmniej dwa dni u nich. No i mamy wizytę u Weasleyów. - Wyliczała. - Zauważyłeś, że mamy plany jak młode małżeństwo? -

\- Severusie? - Spytała Theodora - Halo? - Przejechała mu ręką przed twarzą, ale nie wywarło to na nim wrażenia. Stanęła przed nim spojrzała mu w oczy i pocałowała go. Zrobiła to pierwszy raz gdy nie byli sami i chyba to go wyrwało z transu.

\- Tak. Już jestem. - Powiedział potrząsając głową. - Oczywiście, że chcę jechać, ale wydawało mi się, że nie chciałeś się ruszać poza Anglię. -

\- Ale mam coś co zapewni nam szybki powrót i informacje na wypadek czegokolwiek. - Uśmiechną się. - Mój przyjaciel ma przeciwzaklęcie na klątwę dyrektora. -

\- Rozumiem. Liczysz na jego wdzięczność? Czy na to, że nie zauważy z euforii naszej nieobecności? - Spytała Theodora.

\- Na oba. Ale zamierzam postawić go pod ścianą i w obecności McGonagall poinformować o naszych planach, oraz porosić w geście zaufania dla Zakonu o informowanie i w razie potrzeby wysłanie po nas Feawksa. - Powiedział, a Daphne się zaśmiała.

\- Cofam to, co powiedziałam kiedyś. Nie jesteś gryfonem. - Dodała jego partnerka.

\- Dziękuję moja pani. A teraz wracajcie do ćwiczeń. Macie jeszcze chyba pół godziny. -

\- Dokładnie to czterdzieści minut, ponieważ pewien młody Lord nie umiał wytrzymać z oczekiwaniem pół godziny i przeszkodził. - Powiedział Kano z naganą, ale jego uśmiech zaprzeczał ciężkim słowom. - Poczynię przygotowania do wyjazdu. Czy poinformować pana rodziców o planowanym pojawieniu się na święta? -

\- Są teraz na Karaibach? - Tym razem to Max wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Z moich informacji tak. – Odpowiedział skrzat.

\- W takim razie stanowczo im nie mów. Zrobimy im niespodziankę. -

* * *

Stukanie do drzwi poderwało głowę Dumbledora, powinien dostać sygnał informujący o uruchomieniu schodów, a jeden z portretów powinien go poinformować, kto się zbliża. Spojrzał dla pewności na owy portret, ale ten wzruszył ramionami. Na lustrze w tle za postacią, nie było nic widać, a zazwyczaj to tam pojawiał się obraz ze schodów.

\- Wejdź Maxwellu. - Postanowił zaryzykować, bo któż by to mógł być inny. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy okazało się, że miał rację.

\- Pominąłem jakiś system zabezpieczający, czy wywnioskował pan, że to ja? – Spytał bez cienia skrępowania.

\- Domyśliłem się. – Odpowiedział szczerze dyrektor. – Wyjaśnisz jak? – Rozmowy z tym chłopakiem były niezwykle ożywcze. de'Vireas najwyraźniej uznał, że on, to jest Dumbledore, jest mu równy intelektem i rozmawiał z nim bez zbędnych uprzejmości, na jakie obaj musieli się silić rozmawiając z innymi ludźmi. Max wszedł i usiadł w jednym z foteli pod oknem.

\- Peleryna niewidka i _Confundus_ na posąg, a potem lewitacja nad schodami. Pelerynę rozwiesiłem na schodach, abym mógł wejść jakby nigdy nic. – Wyczarował dwie lampki i butelkę wina. – Napije się pan, póki czekamy na profesor McGonagall? –

\- Chętnie - Powiedział podchodząc i siadając na drugim fotelu. – Rozumiem, że pojawi się niebawem? –

\- Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. – Max rozlał wino i podał mu lampkę. – Dostałem odpowiedz w sprawie twojego drobnego problemu. Mój przyjaciel znalazł rozwiązanie. –

\- To dobra wiadomość, a mówisz ją jakbyś oznajmiał mi śmierć przyjaciela, czy aż tak mnie nie cierpisz, że wizja przedłużenia mojego życia jest ci niemiła? – Dumbledore szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie musi być jakieś „ale". –Acha… Więc gdzie jest przysłowiowy haczyk? –

\- Nie ma haczyka. Antyzaklecie zadziała, nie jest wymagające i niemal bezbolesne, przynajmniej w porównaniu z alternatywą, czyli śmiercią. – Upił odrobię wina. – Ależ mi tego brakuje. – Powiedział zataczając krąg lampką– Podam panu zaklęcie przed wyjazdem na ferie, czekam na wyniki ostatnich testów. Zastanawiam się, jakie będą pańskie plany po pokonaniu Voldemorta i czy wyświadczam światu przysługę, pozwalając na dalsza egzystencje. Ale to pytania bez odpowiedzi i jedynie życie może je zweryfikować. –

\- Myślałem nad tym, co mi mówiłeś. Więcej niż bym chciał. – Odpowiedział dyrektor. – Jeśli cię to uspokoi, to po pokonaniu Voldemorta udam się na emeryturę. Zamierzam też skończyć używać kamienia filozofów. Czy to cie uspokaja? –

\- Hmm, a co ze szkołą? –

\- Rada wybierze nowego dyrektora, zapewne Minervę, albo za moją rada Severusa. –

\- Cóż, życie zweryfikuje. – Powiedział dokańczając lampkę wina, uzupełniając z butelki naczynie dyrektora i znikając butelkę i swoją lampkę. – Profesor McGonagall nie była by szczęśliwa widząc, że jeden z uczniów pije z dyrektorem.

\- Fakt, ale w tym wypadku, chyba by sobie z tym poradziła. – Zaśmiał się Dumbledore. – Poza tym wino jest przednie. –

Kilka minut później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i weszła wicedyrektorka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłam. – Powiedziała podchodząc do nich.

\- Bynajmniej. – Odpowiedział Max, wyczarowując jej fotel identyczny z tym, na których siedzieli. – Przyszedłem wcześniej, bo miałem do przekazania radosna nowinę dla dyrektora. – Zrobił pauzę, i dodał. – Teraz, gdy jesteśmy w komplecie chciałbym poruszyć temat współpracy z Zakonem. Otóż. – Kontynuował, gdy zauważył zmianę postawy u obu nauczycieli. – Planowałem przez ferie pozostać na terenie Anglii, by w razie potrzeby być blisko, ale nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że jak cholera nie chcę spędzać świąt w tym klimacie. – Dumbledore się zaśmiał, ale McGonagall zmarszczyła tylko brwi.

\- W pełni cie rozumiem, choć gwiazdka w zamku, czy u Weasleyów to całkiem miłe przeżycie. – Powiedział dyrektor.

\- Ależ oczywiście zawitamy do Weasleyów, tak samo jak do rodziców Daphne, ale zamierzamy też wyjechać na kilka dni na Karaiby. Mam niedobór pływania. – Wyjaśnił. – I tu pojawia się problem. W przypadku zagrożenia, czy to zamku, czy jakiegokolwiek innego, mogę oczywiście się teleportować, ale przybyłbym na miejsce osłabiony, a to zbędne ryzyko. Dlatego chciałem prosić zakon o informowanie i w razie konieczność przysłanie Feawksa. –

\- Feawks nie jest oficjalnie członkiem zakonu i nie jest też służącym. – Zaprotestował dyrektor.

\- Jednak w przeszłości prosiłeś Feawksa o tego typu przysługi. – Powiedziała niezadowolona McGonagall.

\- Nie powiedziałem Minervo, że odmawiam, po prostu chciałem wyjaśnić, że nie zależy to ode mnie – W tym jednak momencie Feawks zniknął w płomieniu z swojej grzędy i pojawił się na oparciu fotela Maxa.

\- To chyba rozwiewa wszystkie wątpliwości. – Ucięła wicedyrektorka. – Osobiście dopilnuję, abyś w razie potrzeby został powiadomiony. –

\- Dziękuję. Nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć. Moi przyjaciele nie donieśli o żadnych planach czy przygotowaniach Voldemorta. Jedyne, co teraz robi to zbiera siły, gromadzi dementorów, wampiry i inne takie. Ma ich za mało na atak na zamek, czy ministerstwo. Ale polecałbym zakonowi mieć uwagę nad Pokątną. Szpitalem Munga zajmą się moi przyjaciele. –

\- Mówisz, jakbyś oczekiwał takiego obrotu sprawy. Skoro sam planujesz uderzyć w Czarnego Pana, to czy nie lepiej to zrobić, gdy jest niegotowy? – Spytała nauczycielka. – Czemu „Twoi Przyjaciele" nie wesprą cię w tym ataku? Wydaja się być wszędzie, a ty wydajesz się być bardzo pewny ich umiejętności. -

\- Bo moi przyjaciele, nie są mi podlegli. Ich rola to nie walka, choć potrafią to robić. Atakując w ten sposób Voldemorta zdradziliby zbyt wiele, a gdy powstanie następny czarny pan, wiedziałbym, z czym musi się liczyć. Lepiej, jeśli świat pozostanie w niewiedzy. Poza tym my też nie jesteśmy gotowi na atakowanie śmierciożerców wprost. – Odpowiedział spokojnie, jakby tłumaczył jej cos oczywistego. -Obecnie siły są zbyt wyrównane, a choć odwaga, motywacja i hart ducha to wspaniałe cechy w armii, to wole do nich w czasie ataku dokładać pięciokrotną przewagę liczebną. Poza tym przecież działamy, Zakon z tego, co wiem pojmał około pół setki czołowych zwolenników Voldemorta, to pozbawia go najistotniejszej z sił, dodatkowo im więcej mrocznych stworzeń zgromadzi, tym bardziej będzie musiał rozproszyć czarodziejów, by nad nimi panowali. – Wyjaśnił. – Za to poczyniliśmy ogromne postępy w obronności zamku. Stado jednorożców, a co za tym idzie centaury z przymusu, bronią teraz zakazanego lasu i staną przy nas do walki, gdyby zamek został zaatakowany. To samo zrobi Kraken, udało mi się nawiązać z nim porozumienie. Gdy dojdzie do walki wyjdzie, by walczyć po naszej stronie, ale w zamian chce, bym później go zabić. – Dodał ze smutkiem.

\- Co? – Wykrzyknęła McGonagall. – Jakim cudem porozumiałeś się z Krakenem, poza tym wszystkie kroniki twierdzą, że jest to olbrzymia ośmiornica, zwierze bez świadomości. –

\- I dlatego pomaga uczniom wypłynąć na powierzchnie i bawi się z nimi, zamiast ich zjadać? – Spytał ironicznie Max. – To istota magiczna, bardzo towarzyska i samotna. Żyje w jeziorze prawie od początku istnienia szkoły. Długowieczność zawdzięcza regeneracji podczas okresów hibernacji. Zapada w kilkuletnią hibernacje, w czasie, której cofa rozwój swoich komórek, odmładza je do stanu niemal po wylęgu. Instynktownie korzysta przy tym z magii zamku. Temu też kronikarze uznają, że zdechł, a potem pojawił się młody osobnik, który stopniowo rośnie, aż umiera ze starości, albo braku pożywienia. –

\- A jak się z nim porozumiewasz? – Spytał Dumbledore.

\- Bawiłem się z nim, lubi podrzucać. A po jakimś czasie użyłem na nim legilimencji, tak jak na przewodniku jednorożców. Sztuka polega na otworzeniu umysłu, nie tajeniu żadnych informacji, aby stworzenie mogło poznać uczciwość zamiarów. To tak jak ze smokami. – Mówił jakby to było oczywiste. – Wtedy stworzenie, albo otwiera swój umysł, albo cie odpycha. Nie ma, co się bać o to, że zdradzi twoje tajemnice dla własnych korzyści, to domena ludzi i istot z braku lepszego słowa humanopodobnych, centaurów, skrzatów, goblinów. Całkowicie nie dotyczy smoków, jednorożców, feniksów. –

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówisz o rzeczach, których żaden czarodziej nie dokonał od wieków. – Powiedział profesor McGonagall.

\- Tak się tylko pani wydaje. Na świecie jest mnóstwo czarodziejów, którzy uznaliby herbatkę i pogawędkę ze smokiem, za miło spędzone popołudnie i nic więcej. – Zażartował, ale dodał poważniej – Magiczna Anglia skostniała, nie szuka nowego, nie odkrywa. Obrasta w doktrynę starych nauk, nie próbując nowych dróg. W Chinach, Afryce, Kanadzie, żyją magowie, którzy nie wiedzą, jaki ruch różdżką wykonać przy _WingardiumLeviosa_ , ale bez trudu spłaszczają całe góry, aby ukształtować ciekawszy krajobraz. Osobiście widziałem jak jeden z moich przyjaciół, wyrwał rodzinna posiadłość, wraz z sadem, ogrodami i stajniami. Razem jakieś trzy hektary i przeniósł je w powietrzu o czterdzieści mil nad wybrzeże, bo jego najmłodsza córka, chciał jeździć konno po plaży. Gdyby zapytała pani tego człowieka, jakim zaklęciem transmutuje się jeża w poduszeczkę na szpilki, nie miałby pojęcia. Magii uczył go dziadek, ojciec i kto miał czas. Właściwie to polecili mu ćwiczyć na odosobnionym terenie posiadłości i dali amulet ochronny i alarmowy. Czasem coś tłumaczyli. – Zakończył. – W każdym razie przez dwa lata mamy wsparcie Krakena, potem obiecałem mu, że niezależnie od wszystkiego zabiję go. Chyba, że zmieni zdanie, mam na to pomysł, ale nie wiem czy uda mi się go zrealizować. –

\- Jesteś niezwykłym człowiekiem. – Powiedziała McGonagall. – Chciałabym nauczyć się rozmawiać z tą istotą, spisać jej dzieje, zanim odejdzie, czy sądzisz, że to możliwe? –

\- Proszę iść na środek jeziora i zapukać w lód, zapewne przebije go gdzieś niedaleko pani, wystarczy dotknąć jego macki i wysłać mentalne zaproszenie do rozmowy. Potem otwiera się umysł i czeka czy się odezwie. Gdyby uznał, że coś pani ukrywa, albo nie chciał rozmawiać po prostu zabierze mackę. Sadzę jednak, że pomysł mu się spodoba. – Zamyślił się– Proszę się przygotować na dwie rzeczy, jego umysł jest wielki, będzie starał się nie dominować, ale nawet jego szept mentalny jest dość bolesny. Polecam nie rozmawiać więcej niż kilka minut. Drugą jest fakt, że taki kontakt jest dość uciążliwy dla czarodziejów. Ludzie są przyzwyczajeni do przekazywania informacji w sposób werbalny i niewerbalny. Niewerbalny przekaz stanowi ponad sześćdziesiąt procent, gesty, mimika i postawa. W kontakcie mentalnym tego nie ma, jest tylko informacja, czysta, bez możliwości złego zrozumienia. To trochę przytłacza na początku. –

* * *

Nadszedł dzień balu Bożonarodzeniowego, a z nim szaleństwo w całym zamku. Dekoracje w wielkiej sali wedle Maxa były urokliwe, a wedle reszty członków domu Niezrzeszonych niemal takie, jak co roku. Czekała ich jeszcze kolacja, po niej przyjęcie i ostatnia noc, a rano mieli udać się poza zamek. Blaise z Susan, do ciotki dziewczyny Amelii. Max i Daphne do dworu Greengrassów. Dwa dni później mieli umówiony świstoklik do Miami, a stamtąd mieli deportować się do Freeport. Tam mieli spędzić cztery dni i wrócić na kolacje poprzedzająca Boże Narodzenie do dworu rodziców Daphne, a potem na śniadanie do Weasleyów.

Właśnie leżał na łóżku, czekając, aż Daphne zwolni łazienkę. Teoretycznie miała własną w swoim pokoju, ale szczerze mówić, gdyby nie Kano i Zgredek pokój, byłby teraz zakurzony niczym wnętrze piramidy. Kategorycznie zabroniła też przeszkadzać sobie w czasie przygotowań do Balu. Jasno określiła, że jej suknia, fryzura i makijaż mają go powalić, a żeby tego dokonać nie może jej widzieć w trakcie. Teraz siedziały tam z Susan już prawie drugą godzinę. On w tym czasie przygotował się w łazience Blaisa ubrał we własnej sypialni i czekał. Zabini chodzi spięty jak struna na myśl o spędzeniu świąt z właściwie jedyną rodziną swojej dziewczyny. W końcu on był ślizgonem, jego rodzina była zwolennikami Voldemorta, może nie czynnymi, ale też nikt nie mógł mieć złudzeń.

Max się zbytnio o to nie martwił, bo z tego, co słyszał o Amelii Bones to była sprawiedliwa. Zresztą patrząc na Susan, nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby jakimś cudem jej ciotka nie zaakceptowała Blaisa, to dziewczyna nie miałaby problemów z wyborem, z kim zostaje. Blaise byłby zaszokowany, pewnie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny i próbowałby ją od tego odwieść, za co dostałby pocałunek i uderzenie w twarz. Susan zaadoptowała ten zwyczaj od Daphne.

Usłyszał otwierające się drzwi, więc zgrabnym ruchem poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, ale na widok swojej dziewczyny jego nogi zadziałały automatycznie, bez udziału mózgu. Wstał i podszedł do niej przyglądając się, jak powoli obraca się wokół własnej osi. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy miała na sobie coś nowego, czy to bluzkę, buty, fryzurę, czy bieliznę. Straciła wobec niego jakiekolwiek poczucie krępacji, polubiła za to jego oceniające spojrzenie i to, że zawsze szczerze mówił czy mu się podoba. Tym razem nie odezwał się słowem, tylko patrzył na obcisłą ciemnogranatową suknię, z rozcięciem na noce prawie do końca uda. Szyja, ramiona i całe ręce przykryte były jednolitym materiałem, na którym przepięknie układały się jej długie blond włosy. Nie było widać żadnego zagięcia od bielizny i choć suknia nie miała żadnych dodatkowych ozdób była przepiękna.

Max nie odezwał się słowem, tylko podszedł do Daphne, położył ręce na jej talii i namiętnie pocałował.

\- Jesteś przepiękna Daphne Greengrass. – Wyszeptał jej do ucha.

\- Liczyłam na ten efekt. – Odpowiedziała zalotnie.

\- Wiesz, że będę musiał pewnie pobić kogoś, kto będzie za bardzo wlepiał w ciebie oczy? – Zażartował.

\- Byle nie za mocno. – Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go. – Choć, im szybciej wyjdziemy, tym szybciej wrócimy i pójdziemy do łóżka. –

\- O kobieto, może darujmy sobie to przyjęcie? – Zaproponował myśląc o miłej perspektywie nocy.

\- Nie po to stroiłam się tyle czasu, żebyś był jedynym widzem. Idziemy. – Stwierdziła stanowczo i odwróciła się do łazienki. – Susan możesz już wyjść, mówiłam ci, że go opanuje i nie będziemy się teraz kochać. –

Susan pojawiła się w drzwiach łazienki, także w wieczorowej sukni i choć wyglądała pięknie to dla Maxa liczyła się tylko Daphne.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz i wybacz, bo zapomniałem, że tam jesteś. – Powiedział, na co się uśmiechnęła.

\- Jakoś przeleciało mi przez myśl, że tak może być. Na takie okazje, musicie sobie załatwić drugie wyjście z łazienki. – Zażartowała.

W pokoju wspólnym czekał już Zabini, który zachwycił się swoją dziewczyną równie mocno, co de'Vireas swoją.

* * *

W doskonałych humorach udali się na ucztę, aby odkryć, że stoły w wielkiej Sali zniknęły w czasie popołudnia. Zastąpiły je mniejsze dziesięcioosobowe okrągłe stoły, oraz wielki pusty obszar pośrodku. Zamiast podestu z stołem nauczycielskim, stała scena, a na niej dekoracja i sprzęt kapeli Jęczące Jędze, co Daphne skomentował jednym słowem „Znowu."

Ruszyli na poszukiwanie stolika, ale zaraz pomachał do niech Nevill, który siedział z Luną, Hermioną, Ronem, Harrym i Ginny. Ewidentnie trzymali miejsce dla Niezrzeszonych. Max przywitał się z Paniami całując je w dłoń, potem odsunął krzesło dla Daphne i dopiero zasiadł.

\- Max. – Zaczęła Hermiona– Profesor McGonagall prosiła, żebym ci powiedziała i tu cytuje „Powiedz Maxwellowi, że czułam się jak mała dziewczyna na karuzeli, nie da się opisać tej euforii, która on cię zalewa, z radości poznania. Dziękuję." Powiedziała, że będziesz wiedział, o co chodzi. –

\- Tak wiem. - Odparł z uśmiechem. – Nauczyłem ją rozmawiać mentalnie z Krakenem z jeziora. –Gryfonii otworzyli usta z zaskoczenia, ale Daphne powiedziała.

\- Fakt całkiem miłe uczucie, ale po pewnym czasie dochodzi też jego żal i smutek. –

\- Trochę się rozweselił odkąd go odwiedzamy. Może za te dwa lata zmieni zdanie odnośnie swojej śmierci. – Dodała Susan.

\- Nie sądzę, dwa lata wobec prawie ośmiuset samotności, to jak kropa w morzu. – Blaise pokręcił głową.

\- O czym wy do cholery mówicie. – Zapytał Ron z sobie właściwą delikatnością.

\- No cóż.– Zaczął Max, po czym opowiedział jak sam nawiązał kontakt z Krakenem, jak dogadali się odnośnie ochrony zamku i zapłaty za to. Jak nauczył swój dom rozmów mentalnych i oklumencji, aby mogli też rozmawiać z Krakenem.

\- Czemu nas tego nie uczyłeś? - Powiedziała z wyrzutem Hermiona.

\- Bo nie miałabyś na to czasu. Potrzebujecie czasu wolnego, dla nas była to zabawa, relaks. Wy potraktowalibyście to jako kolejną lekcję. – Wyjaśnił. – Mogę was nauczyć po nowym roku, jeśli chcecie. –

Na szczęście zanim Hermiona i reszta zdążyli odpowiedzieć przemówił dyrektor.

\- Chciałbym powitać was wszystkich na naszym pierwszym miejmy nadzieje, tradycyjnym Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Do tej pory tradycja Hogwartu było, iż na bale zapraszani są uczniowie z klas czwartych i wyższych, jednak obecnie potrzebujemy, abyśmy wszyscy poczuli jedność. Jedność ze szkoła i sobą nawzajem. Dlatego życzę wam dobrej zabawy. – Powiedział rozglądając się z mina pobłażliwego wujaszka po Sali. Następnie zasiadł i patrząc w talerz zamówił posiłek. Przy stole Niezrzeszonych i Gryfonów uczniowie przejrzeli pospiesznie karty dań, które pojawiły się przy ich talerzach i złożyli zamówienia. Skrzaty spisały się na medal, bowiem dania były wyśmienite. Daphne miała dość czasu by przemyśleć propozycje Maxa odnośnie pozostania w sypialni i dawała mu subtelne znaki, że jedzenie i tańce nie są tak ważne. Subtelne znaki, to między innymi łaskotanie go stopą w łydkę. Wiedziała, że Maxowi sprawia dużą przyjemność, gdy publicznie okazywała mu uczucia, ale lubił też takie gry i podchody, w kto kogo sprowokuje do publicznej reakcji.

de'Vireas zdawał się niby nie zauważać jej pieszczoty i prowadził intensywną dyskusje z Hermioną o kompletnej głupocie uczenia się formy animagicznej, ale czuła jak napinają się mięśnie na jego nodze.

Gdy po dłuższej chwili talerze zalśniły czystością, na scenę wbiegła kapela i zaczęła grać. Blaise zaraz porwał Susan na parkiet, a za nim ruszył Nevill z Luną i Ginny z Harrym. Ron nie wydawał się zainteresowany, ale widząc spojrzenie Maxa i uśmiech Daphne, która już otwierała usta, szybko wstał i pociągną swoja partnerkę na parkiet.

\- A ty zamierzasz mnie zaprosić do tańca? – Spytała niewinnie.

\- Zamierzam, ale najpierw musze zrobić to. – Powiedział odwracając się do niej i całując mocno i długo. Przy sąsiednim stoliku rozległy się gwizdy. Daphne miała to gdzieś, lubiła tego typu zachowania swojego chłopaka, ba uważała, że całe życie brakowało, jej takiej spontaniczności i energii. Po tym krótkim czasie z nim, legenda Królowej Lodu Slytherina dostała nowy rozdział. Pojawił się Feniks topiący okruchy lodu i uwalniający księżniczkę.

\- Teraz możemy zatańczyć. - Powiedział, gdy oderwał od niej usta.

Razem weszli na parkiet gdzie okazało się, dokładnie to co podejrzewała Daphne. Maxwell musiał mieć także nauczycieli od tańca.

Bawili się dobrych kilka godzin, ale kiedy nastała północ oboje stwierdzili, że pora udać się do łóżka. Wiedzieli, że nie położą się szybko spać, a rano mieli już zaplanowany wyjazd.

* * *

W okrągłej części korytarza, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do pokoi wspólnych Gryfonów i Niezrzeszonych Max zatrzymał się nim wypowiedział hasło, a blonwłosa już miała zapytać o co chodzi, gdy z drugiej strony korytarza dobiegł ja głos, którego nie słyszała od dawna.

\- de'Vireas masz chwile na rozmowę? –

Max odwrócił się powoli stając pomiędzy Daphne, a wychodzącym, a raczej schodzącym z głębokiego parapetu Draco Malfoyem.

\- Nie bardzo, mamy plany. – Odpowiedział zimno. Daphne nawet w półmroku widziała jak ślizgon się skrzywił, jednak po chwili walki ze sobą powiedział.

\- Proszę. Ja nie mam już nikogo innego. –

\- Słucham. – Lodowaty ton, nie mógł wynikać tylko, z tego, że przerwano im drogę o sypialni.

\- Potrzebuje pomocy. – Wyjaśnił szybko Malfoy, jakby bał się, że Max może w każdej chwili odejść.

\- I? – A widząc zaskoczenie Dracona dodał. – Pomyliłeś mnie z Potterem. Ja nie zamierzam się domyślać i ułatwiać ci niczego. –

\- Jestem spalony, w szkole straciłem resztkę władzy, jak ruszę się poza zamek to mnie zabija. W szkole też nie jestem bezpieczny, już kilka razy mnie napadali. – Wyrzucił z siebie Draco.

\- Czy to mój problem? Albo moja wina? –

\- Nie. Nie to miałem na myśli. – Wystękał przerażony ślizgon. – Po prostu nie wiem co robić. –

\- Nadal nie rozumiem czego oczekujesz ode mnie. –

\- Ja… Pomogłeś Zabiniemu. – Widać było, że mówienie tego przychodzi mu z trudem.

\- Daj mi powód, abym miał pomóc tobie. –

\- Ja mam dość bycia takim jak mój ojciec i… - Zaczął Malfoy.

\- Błąd. – Przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Max. – Nie powinieneś był kłamać, czy nikt cie nie uprzedził? –

\- Jak? Nie poczułem, żebyś mijał moje blokady. – Odpowiedział zaszokowany Draco.

\- Masz do mnie pretensje, że jestem lepszym magiem? Nie mijałem twoich blokad, sprawdziłem tylko czy je masz. Ostatnia szansa na prawdę. – Wycedził de'Vireas.

\- Czemu pomogłeś Jemu, a mi odmawiasz! – Wykrzykną nagle wskazując za plecy pary.

Max zerknął przez ramię, aby upewnić się, że nadchodzi Blaise z Susan.

\- Wiesz co za pomoc zaoferował mi Blaise? – Powiedział ostrzej niż wcześniej i zbliżył się o krok do Malfoya. – Powiem ci, co powiedział Blaise, gdy zapytałem w czym potrzebuje pomocy. Powiedział dokładnie tak _._ _„Olewam moja rodzinę, olewam Slytherin, olewam Czarnego Pana. Nie dbam o ryzyko, ale boję się o Susan. Dasz rade zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo?"_ – Malfoy zbladł, a gdy Max zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę cofnął się. – Ty to zrozumiałeś, bo jesteś ślizgonem jak Blaise, ja zrozumiałem, Daphne też. Susan do dziś nie ma pojęcia, bo Blaise jest za głupi i unosi się honorem, aby jej nie powiedzieć. Ale myślę, że to dobry moment. Powiedz to Draco, wyjaśnij Susan, co zrobił Blaise. –

Malfoy przełknął, ale dotarł już z cofaniem do ściany, a jedyna droga wyjścia z zaułka prowadziła obok de'Vireasa i Zabiniego.

\- Zaofiarował ci swoje życie, bycie szpiegiem w Slytherinie i może wśród śmierciożerców, za obietnice ochrony Susan. – Powiedział załamanym głosem.

\- A ty zażądałeś ochrony, próbując mnie okłamać. Jesteś tchórzem Draco. Dam ci jedna szansę. – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, z sztyletem takim jakiego używał w czasie walki na korytarzu. – Weź ten sztylet i zaatakuj mnie. –

\- Co? Nie. – Malfoy patrzył przerażony to ma Maxa, to na sztylet i pozostałych uczniów.

\- Udowodnij, że nie jesteś tchórzem, albo to przyznaj. – Zażądał Max.

\- Ja… - Zawahał się, nie wiedząc, czy lepiej posłuchać i udowodnić, że nie jest się tchórzem, co może zostać docenione, czy pokazać, że się naprawdę zmieniło i nie atakować. – Dość. – Powiedział nagle podejmując decyzję. – Nie chce cie atakować, nawet gdy wiem, że miałbym szans wyrządzić ci krzywdy. Przyznaję, że boję się twojej reakcji, budzisz lek porównywalny z tym, który budzi Czarny Pan, nawet gorszy. On zadaje ból w sposób znany, ty jesteś przerażającą niewiadomą. Tak, boję się o swoje życie, jestem egoistą i tchórzem, ale teraz osiągnąłem punkt, w którym mam do wyboru, zmienić się, albo dać zabić. Nie chce umierać. – Widać było, że te słowa sprawiają mu trudność i ból, ale też w pewien sposób go uwalniają. – Moja matka nie żyje, ojciec prawdopodobnie też. Dlatego, że byłem za słaby by wypełnić rozkazy i za głupi, by zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. –

\- To przynajmniej było prawdziwe. Nie masz po co ruszać się poza zamek w czasie przerwy, ale też samotne chodzenie po szkole bywa niebezpieczne. Zdejmij zaklęcia maskujące. – Polecił de'Vireas i ku zdziwieniu Daphne, Draco posłuchał od razu. Ich oczom ukazały się sińce i krwiaki na twarzy. Widać było, że obrażenia nie ograniczają się tylko do twarzy. – Teraz osłony umysłu. – Wydał kolejne polecenie Max i najwyraźniej Malfoy spełnił tę prośbę, bo Max po minucie dodał. – Zamieszkasz na czas ferii w naszym domu. Po wejściu do niego, będziesz oddawał różdżkę skrzatowi. Będziesz miał dostęp do części wspólnej i swojego pokoju. Inne pokoje nie będą zamykane, ale jeśli dowiem się, że wszedłeś do, któregokolwiek z nich, to koniec. Masz czas do końca ferii, aby pomyśleć nad zapłatą za ochronę, bo twoja chęć przemiany jest uwarunkowana, tylko chęcią przeżycia. Gdy pokonam ostatecznie Voldemorta, a ty nie będziesz potrzebował ochrony, nic nie powstrzyma cie od powrotu na tą drogę. Więc zanim to nastąpi chcę wymiernej korzyści z ciebie. Gdybyś myślał o złocie, to podpowiem ci, że nie zejdę poniżej dwóch i pół tysiąca galeonów za dzień. – Zmierzył go wzrokiem, zbliżając się i powiedział cicho, niemal przykładając twarz do jego. – A jeśli jakimś cudem przyjdzie ci do głowy pomysł, żeby odzyskać wpływy za pomocą, próby skrzywdzenia kogokolwiek z mojego domu, mojej rodziny, choćby słowem, albo spojrzeniem, to wiedz, że to co spotkało cię w pociągu, będziesz wspominał z rozrzewnieniem, będziesz błagał mnie o to bym używał Cruciatus. Rozumiesz? –

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział ślizgon krótko, ale z powagą. de'Vireas skinął z głową.

\- Dobrze, radzę ci nie sprawdzać czy dotrzymam słowa. Hasło to Listag, Kano albo Zgredek zaprowadzą cię do pokoju. Ich także masz traktować z szacunkiem, Kano to rodzina, a Zgredek należy do domu. – Odsunął się od blondyna i ruszył w kierunku Daphne, Blaisa i tulącej go Susan. – Chodźcie. –

Po wejściu do części wspólnej de'Vireas pociągnął Daphne delikatnie za rękę do części środkowej, dając znak gestem głowy, aby Blaise i Susan podążyli za nimi.

Draco wszedł niepewnie rozglądając się zaszokowany po pomieszczeniu.

\- Pańska różdżka. – Powiedział Kano pojawiając się bezgłośnie obok niego. Ślizgon wyjął ją, przejechał po niej palcami, po czym szybkim ruchem podał skrzatowi, jakby chciał to mieć za sobą. Kano wziął różdżkę, położył na stoliku obok wejścia i powiedział. – Proszę za mną, pokażę panu pokój. –

* * *

Kiedy Draco zniknął za jednymi z nowych drzwi, po stronie chłopców, Max powiedział.

\- Wybaczcie, że zwalam wam go na głowę. Mam przeczucie, że on może być ważny. No i jednak się przełamał. – Wyjaśnił swoją decyzję.

\- A ja nie wierzę, że nie powiedziałeś mi co zamierzałeś zrobić. – Powiedziała ostro Susan, uderzając otwarta dłonią w twarz Blaisa. – Ty ośle, idioto, kretynie. – Wyliczała okładając go pięściami, po klatce piersiowej, a nie były to byle jakie uderzenia. Trening Maxa wyrobił w nich odpowiednie nawyki, więc Susan wkładała w te ciosy, odpowiednio dużo siły i energii, aby były bolesne. – I co zamierzałeś? Dać się zabić i mnie zostawić? – Zamierzała się do następnego ciosu, gdy Blaise złapał jej nadgarstek, a potem drugi.

\- Tak, zamierzałem oddać moje życie i za jego cenę kupić twoje bezpieczeństwo. Tak to egoistyczne, bo ja umarłbym wiedząc, że opiekuje się tobą, najpotężniejszy czarodziej jakiego mogłem znaleźć, a ty musiała byś żyć beze mnie. Ale wiesz co? – Kontynuował po krótkiej pauzie. – Zrobiłbym to znowu, gdyby było to konieczne, bo cie kocham. – To zatrzymało szarpaninę Susan, próbującej się wyrwać, by go nadal okładać pięściami albo go kopnąć.

\- Co powiedziałeś? – Spytała powoli.

\- Kocham cię. – Powtórzył, a Daphne szepnęła w ucho Maxa„Wreszcie".

\- Ja też cię Kocham. – Powiedziała była Puchonka, zbliżając się do Blaisa i obdarzając go mocnym, namiętnym pocałunkiem.

\- Ewakuujemy się, bo tu zaraz zaczną spadać ubrania. – Powiedział, po chwili teatralnym szeptem Max, niby do Daphne, ale musiał zrobić unik i odbić zaklęcie, bo w jego stronę poleciało _silenctio_ rzucone niewerbalnie i bez odwracania się przez Susan.

\- My nie mamy zwyczaju rozrzucania ubrań po wspólnym salonie, po czym wymykania się pod kameleonem do pokoju, gdy inni mieszkańcy wracają po uczciwej nauce. – Susan, siliła się by być zła, ale nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. – Czemu nie przyjąłeś oferty Blaisa? –

\- Bo powiedział to dokładnie tak jak trzeba było. Nie po to, by próbować mnie oszukać. Powiedział szczerze, to było jedyne pytanie jakie mu zadałem po podaniu veritaserum. Czy mówił poważnie i zamierza oddać życie za ciebie? Bo o sukcesie nie było co mówić. To mi wystarczyło. –

\- Ale zaproszenie do domu dałeś mu wcześniej niż zbadałeś go veritaserum. –

\- Gdyby kłamał, albo oszukiwał zawsze mogłem związać go przysięga, poza tym będąc w moim domu, miałby idealny pretekst, by dołączyć o śmierciożerców. –

\- By cię szpiegować. –

\- Tak, ale teraz wybacz, będziemy mieli okazję dokończyć tę rozmowę jutro. Ja w przeciwieństwie do was, zamierzam rozrzucić dziś kilka ubrać. –

\- I za to go lubię. – Powiedział Daphne ruszając lekkim krokiem do ich pokoju. – Konkret, bezpośredniość, nastawienie na cel. – Puściła im oko. – Tylko zachowujcie się tu z zachowaniem wszystkich standardów, jakich oczekuje od was dom Niezrzeszonych. –

\- I bawcie się dobrze. – Dodał Max stojąc już w drzwiach sypialni.

* * *

Susan i Blaise stali jeszcze chwile w oszołomieniu.

\- Jak oni to robią? Z jednej strony wiem, że są nieletni, w naszym wieku, bez ślubu i to co robią powinno być postrzegane jako coś złego. A jednak patrząc na nich, nie można sobie wyobrazić, aby to było coś złego. Widać po nich, że wszystko co robią dla siebie nawzajem jest czysta miłością i nie można nawet zdobyć się na myśl, że to… -

\- Coś złego. – Dokończył Blaise. – Wiem o czym mówisz. Max wydaje się zbyt dojrzały jak na swój wiek, jakby zobaczył za wiele w zbyt młodym wieku. A Daphne zawsze była emocjonalnie do przodu. Gdy są przy sobie to jakby stawali się takimi jakimi być powinni. – Odwrócił się do Susan. – Chodź, bo cokolwiek by oni nie robili, ja nie zamierzam gubić ubrań w salonie. –

\- A zamierzasz gubić je gdziekolwiek indziej? – Zapytała figlarnie.

\- Tylko gdy powiesz, że jesteś gotowa. – Odpowiedział patrząc jej w oczy.

\- To chodź. - Wyszeptała chwytając go za dłoń, i ciągnąc do swojego pokoju. - Nie obiecam ci dziś wszystkiego, ale też nie powiem, żebym teraz czuła jakikolwiek stres. Myślę, że jestem gotowa. –

* * *

Następnego ranka mimo iż Kano obudził ich wcześniej, było dość sporo zamieszania i nie mieli za wiele czasu by dotrzeć na umówioną porę do gabinetu profesor Hess. Max jednak zatrzymał się w pokoju wspólnym i ruszył do sypialni Draco.

\- Polecam ci nie włóczyć się po szkole. – Powiedział gdy po pukaniu, Malfoy otworzył drzwi – Poinformuję Severusa, gdzie jesteś i by sprawdził, kto zostaje w zamku, przekaże ci informacje o tych, którzy mogą sprawiać problemy. Zgredek może dostarczać ci posiłki tutaj, dostarczy też twoje ubrania, książki i resztę, której możesz potrzebować z twojego pokoju w Slytherinie. Na tamtym stoliku. – Dodał wskazując stolik pod oknem. – Masz lektury do przeczytania. Zgredek będzie dokładał nowe w miarę czytania, czasem znajdziesz pergamin z zadaniami do wykonania. Czy to jasne? –

\- Tak. Co to za książki? – Potwierdził ślizgon godząc się z swoim losem.

\- Mugolskie książki na temat bycia mężczyzną. Na początku będzie ci się wydawać, że to głupie. Daj temu szansę, szybko poczujesz ból w piersi. Przemyśl dokładne te fragmenty, które go wywołują, a może uda ci się naprawdę zmienić. Powodzenia. Szczerze. – Zakończył ruszając do Daphne, która czekała już przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

* * *

Wyszli z kominka w domu rodzinnym Daphne, tuż za Astorią, jej młodszą siostrą, która także używała kominka w gabinecie profesor Hess, jako, że większość uczniów idących do tego celu, udawała się z jej kominka.

Astoria nie do końca wiedziała, co myśleć o związku siostry z Maxem, doceniała jego potęgę i to co zrobił dla jej rodziny, ale tak naprawdę go nie znała. Stwierdziła jakiś czas temu, że dopóki sama nie przekona się jaki jest pozostanie neutralna.

W końcu wydarzenia z jej domu, znała z opisu siostry i listów matki, a zanim dobrze porozmawiała z siostrą, ta zmieniła dom.

Przywitała się czule z matką najmłodszą z rodzeństwa siostrą i ojcem, który wydawał się uśmiechnięty jak nigdy.

\- Daphne, Maxwell. – Powiedziała radośnie Victoria i rzuciła się by przytulic najstarsza siostrę.

\- Witajcie. – Ojciec brzmiał poważnie, ale w jego oczach widać było radość. – Jak udał wam się bal, bo sądząc po niewyspanych oczach musieliście długo nie spać. –

To było dziwne, stwierdziła w myślach Astoria, przecież sama widziała, jak wychodzą około północy.

\- Draco Malfoy odrobinę wydłużył nam noc. - Powiedział jej siostra. – Przyszedł poprosić Maxa o ochronę. –

\- On? Słyszałam o jego matce. – Powiedział ze smutkiem Gabriella. – Nie mogę wyrazić jak się cieszę, że my mamy to za sobą. –

\- Niemal. – Powiedział Max. – Będziecie musieli stanąć do walki w ostatniej bitwie. –

Ojciec pokiwał głową, ze zrozumieniem.

\- Aby nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że byliśmy po jego stronie. – Dodał.

\- Tak. – Max uśmiechną się. – Ale to nie tematy na teraz. Nie chce przynosić do waszego domu za każdym razem Voldemorta w pudełku. – Zaśmiał się, a wraz z nim Daphne, mama i ojciec. Astoria nie rozumiała tego, ale musiało to mieć związek z tym co wydarzyło się ostatnio.

\- Idziecie do pokoi się odświeżyć, za jakieś dwadzieścia minut będziemy siadać do śniadania. Maxwellu przygotowaliśmy ci pokój naprzeciw pokoju Daphne. – Powiedziała Gabrialla. – Kano już dostarczył twoje rzeczy. Powiedział, też że sprawdził zabezpieczenia domu, i są w idealnym stanie. –

Max skinął głową i ruszył za Daphne i Astorią.

\- Co zrobiłeś z Draconem. – Zapytała niespodziewanie Astoria na schodach, poza zasięgiem słów rodziców.

\- Czemu chcesz wiedzieć? – Wtrąciła Daphne.

\- Kochanie, dasz mi chwilę na osobności z twoja siostrą? – Powiedział szybko Max, nie dając Astorii szansy na odpowiedz. Ku zdziwieniu młodszej z sióstr, Daphne pokiwała głową.

\- Ale coś za coś. – Powiedziała Daphne. - Astorio, idziecie do mojego pokoju, a ja idę uświadomić rodziców, że my mieszkamy razem. – Dała całusa Maxowi i delikatnie zamknęła ręką usta młodszej siostry. Maxwell wyszeptał jej coś na ucho, a ona radośnie ruszyła na dół. De'Vireas odczekał chwilę, ale gdy nie było reakcji ze strony Astorii dodał.

\- Prowadź. – Powiedział de'Vireas wyrywając ja z transu.

Astoria ruszyła po schodach.

\- Naprawdę ona zamierza powiedzieć to rodzicom? – Spytała, nie będąc pewną, czy chce znać opowiedz.

\- Sądzę, że tak. I tak sypiamy ze sobą od jakiego czasu, a od przejścia Daphne do Niezrzeszonych praktycznie mieszkamy razem. Ale zamierzałem uszanować decyzję twoich rodziców i twojej siostry, gdyby chciała w tym domu mieszkać osobno. – Zrobił pauzę, gdy weszli do dużego pokoju, urządzonego w bieli i kremie. – Musisz wiedzieć, że kocham twoją siostrę, a ona kocha mnie. Zrozumieliśmy siebie nawzajem głębiej niż którekolwiek z nas sądziło, że to możliwe. Poznała moją duszę, przejrzała ją na wylot, pokochała mnie takim jakim jestem i pomogła mi zrozumieć i zaakceptować siebie lepiej niż wydawało mi się to możliwe. Uczyniłem ją wedle pradawnej magii Moją, a ona uczyniła mnie Swoim. To najstarsza i najmocniejsza magia. Ślub niczego tu nie zmieni, jesteśmy związani czymś, co jest ponad słowem, czy przyrzeczeniem. Nasze dusze są jednością, jesteśmy nierozerwalni i żadna magia, czy wola jakiegokolwiek człowieka tego nie zmieni. To czy będziemy razem spać, mieszkać, żyć nie ma znaczenia. Bo Daphne jest moja… -

\- A Max jest Mój. – Dodała jej siostra. – Powiedziałam rodzicom, że złączyliśmy się pradawna magią, czyniąca mnie Twoja, a ciebie Moim. I o mało nie złamałam sobie języka na nazwie tego rytuału. Czemu starożytne języki są takie karkołomne? Powiedzieli, żeście przyszli jak tylko skończycie, bo chcą nam złożyć gratulacje. Będziesz musiał im wyjaśnić więcej o tej magii. A teraz nie rozmawiajcie za długo. – Dokończyła wychodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - Powiedziała kręcąc głową Astoria – Moja siostra podporządkowująca się słowu faceta, moja siostra miła. Moi rodzice cieszący się, że ich nieletnia córka sypia z nieletnim chłopakiem. –

\- Chciałaś pytać o Malfoya. – Przypomniał Max, a ona drgnęła.

\- Tak, co z nim zrobiłeś? – Spytała natychmiast poważniejąc i uspokajając głos.

\- Dlaczego o to pytasz? –

\- Chce wiedzieć. – Opowiedziała szybko, ale widząc jego spojrzenie powiedziała powoli. – Żal mi go. Nie powiem, żebym go dobrze znała, ale Daphne uczyła mnie obserwować i widziałam, że mimo pozorów władzy i rozkoszy z bycia takim złym, był nieszczęśliwy. W tym roku wiele wycierpiał, nie tylko fizycznie. Dla mnie był zawsze miły, mimo że nie musiał. Nie miał w tym celu. –

Maxwell patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu usiadł na kanapie obok niej.

\- Podoba ci się? – Spytał, a kiedy po dłuższej chwili czerwienienia się uzyskał potwierdzające kiwnięcie powiedział. – Jest w domu Niezrzeszonych. Nadal jest ślizgonem, ale uważam, że zmieni dom. Wiedziałaś, że był regularnie bity? Podejrzewam, że przez innych uczniów swojego domu. Nie będzie miał u nas łatwego życia, bo nie do końca wierze mu w chęć zmiany. Na razie zmusiłem go zaakceptowania beznadziejności sytuacji, bezradności i słabości. Dałem mu też książki do przeczytania jako zadanie do wykonania, zanim podejmę decyzje, czy mu pomóc. O ile się do tego przyłoży ma szansę na wolność, taką prawdziwą. – Zamyślił się, by po chwili powiedzieć. – Dołącz do domu Niezrzeszonych, przez ferie pisz listy do Draco. Nie mów mu, że ci się podoba, ale bądź dla niego dobra. Pamiętaj, że czasem bycie dobrym oznacza bycie brutalnym. Zastanów się, czy chcesz mu pomóc, czy to jest warte twojego poświęcenia. Posłuchaj siebie i działaj. Jesteś Astoria Valery Greengrass, a to coś znaczy. – Zakończył wstając. – Tak znam twoje drugie imię. – Dodał widząc jej zaskoczona minę. - Daphne cie kocha, tak jak resztę rodziny, a o tych, których się kocha trzeba dbać. Ja jestem jednym z twoją siostrą, więc jesteś też moją rodziną. A teraz nie pozwólmy twoim rodzicom czekać. – Astoria wstała i obejmując go za szyje uściskała.

\- Witaj w rodzinie. Życzę ci szczęścia z moją siostrą. – Powiedział całując go w policzek i ruszając z nim do salonu, gdzie czekali rodzice.

* * *

Wchodząc do salonu Max dostrzegł wypalone w podłodze ślady, a patrząc za jego spojrzeniem Rufulus powiedział wyjaśniając.

\- Pozostaną tam na zawsze, jako pamiątka dobra wyrządzonego dla naszej rodziny. – Podszedł do Maxa i uścisnął jego dłoń, a potem przytulił niczym syna. – Witaj w rodzinie. Choć inaczej wyobrażałem sobie oddanie córki obcemu mężczyźnie, to nie mógłbym wymyślić dla niej lepszej osoby. –

Gabriella przytuliła go całując w oba policzki i szepcząc coś, co wywołało chichot ich oboje.

W tym czasie Astoria podeszła do Daphne i przytuliła ją tak jak wcześniej Maxa.

\- Gratuluję zmiany, taką cię wolę. Panią de'Vireas, nie Królową Lodu. –

Maxwell staną obok Daphne ujmując ją za rękę.

\- Musimy pomyśleć o prezencie dla was. – Powiedziała Gabrierla zapraszając wszystkich gestem reki do stołu w jadalni. – Tak jest tradycja – Dodała widząc otwierające się usta Maxa. – Nie odważysz się zaprotestować. Rufulusie jakieś pomysły? –

\- Cóż do tej pory myślałem, że takim prezentem będzie dom, ale mam wrażenie, że nie jest on potrzebny. –

\- Nie. Mam kilka domów w Anglii i kilkadziesiąt na reszcie kontynentów. –

\- Tak myślałem. Z tego co przekazała nam Daphne w liście, zaplanowaliście też dla siebie podróż. Złota też wam raczej nie braknie. Praca w jednej z naszych firm, nie była by dla ciebie emocjonująca i tak naprawdę jej nie potrzebujesz. Daphne jakieś pomysły? – Kontynuował wyliczanie jej ojciec.

Daphne zaśmiała się radośnie.

\- Chcę wesele, z rodzina i przyjaciółmi. Ale dopiero jak skończymy szkolę i Max pozbędzie się Voldemorta. Rozmawialiśmy o tym i teraz byłoby zbyt niebezpiecznie ogłaszać coś takiego. Nam wystarczy, że my wiemy kim dla siebie jesteśmy. –

Rodzice skinęli głowami z aprobatą, a Astoria zapytała.

\- Jakim cudem twoja rodzina ma tyle złota, że możecie utrzymywać kilkadziesiąt domów? Przecież słyszelibyśmy o tak bogatym rodzie. –

\- Nie wszystko to domy, część to mieszkania, a rodzina ma ich więcej. Ale nie mogę wam powiedzieć nic ponad to. Bezpieczeństwo mojego rodu, a co za tym idzie ludzi, którym to bezpieczeństwo gwarantujemy, zależy od skutecznego ukrywania informacji. Twoi rodzice, wiedza że można ukrywać prawdziwych właścicieli firm, aktywów, czy przychodów. Daphne dopiero kilka dni temu uzyskała odpowiednie umiejętności obrony umysłu, bym mógł powiedzieć jej więcej. Czekam na pozwolenie. – Wyjaśnił widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – To nie jestem pewny czy otrzymam je w czasie naszego wyjazdu, czy później, dlatego nie mówiłem ci, że już możesz poznać te informacje, bo ten czas by ci się dłużył. –

\- Kocham i jednocześnie nie znoszę, jak jesteś racjonalny. – Powiedziała patrząc na niego z czułością. – Nie muszę tego wiedzieć. – Dodała patrząc na rodzinę. - Max ma swoje tajemnice, w które mnie wprowadza, obiecał mi szczerość i dotrzymuje tego, ale tak jak obiecała bezpieczeństwo naszej rodzinie i strzeże jej tajemnic, tak musi strzec tajemnic innych. –

\- Dość przesłuchania. Zjedzmy śniadanie, a potem czeka nas przygotowanie do świąt. Zmieniamy w tym roku odrobinę plany, aby lepiej je dostosować o waszej, krótkiej wizyty. My dziewczyny zajmiemy się przygotowywaniem ciasteczek, a panowie zdobędą dla nasz drzewko. – Zarządziła Gabriela.

\- Mamy tradycję przygotowywania kilku rzeczy do świąt, bez magii. – Wyjaśniła Astoria, po czym dodała. – Ale po zobaczeniu jakie masz mięśnie, ścinanie drzewka nie będzie dla ciebie problemem. –

\- Astoria. A kiedy ty miałaś okazję gapić się na mięśnie Maxa? – Spytała z udawanym oburzeniem Daphne, ale na prawdę, była zadowolona, że jej siostra uważa Maxa za ładny kąsek.

\- Choćby jak pływał. – Wyjaśniła. - Albo walczył na korytarzu. – Ostatnie słowa zmroziły powietrze. Twarze Gabrili i Rufulusa także stężały, więc albo Daphne albo bardziej prawdopodobne, Astoria opisała im co zaszło.

\- To nie był najlepszy przykład. – Powiedział Max. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, zrobiłbym to tysiąc razy. Zalałbym świat morzem krwi, by ocalić twoja siostrę. Ale nie sprawia mi żadnej przyjemności zadawanie bólu. Napawa mnie to obrzydzeniem i wstrętem do mnie samego. – Mówił poważnie i wolno. – Nie jestem „złotym chłopcem", gdyby postawić moje czyny wobec biało czarnego świata Dumbledora, byłbym znacznie bliżej bycia Czarnym Panem. –

\- Na szczęście świat nie jest czarno biały. – Wtrąciła Daphne. – Starczy tego. – Dodała patrząc w oczy Maxa. – Jesteś Ostrzem, a ostrze kaleczy i zabija, ale też broni i ratuje życie. Astoria zrozumie to gdy cie lepiej pozna. –

\- A mnie zastanawia kiedy zmądrzejecie i posłuchacie swoich własnych rad. – Powiedziała niespodziewanie Victoria. – Kilka razy mówiliście o tym, by zakończyć smutne i poważne tematy. Nadal do nich wracacie. – Uśmiechnęła się o Maxa. – Nauczysz mnie jakiegoś fajnego zaklęcia? –

\- Nie powinnaś się uczyć zaklęć przed pójściem do szkoły. – Odciął z błyskiem w oku.

\- Dlatego proszę mojego starszego brata. – Odcięła się błyskawicznie, czym wywołała salwę śmiechu.

\- Zobaczymy, wydaje mi się, że znam coś co jest na tyle niegroźne, aby nie zwracać uwagi ministerstwa, a na tyle fajne, że zajmie cie na długo. –

\- Myślisz o tym co ja? – Spytała Daphne.

\- Tak – A widząc zaciekawiony wzrok reszty wyjaśnił. – Mugolska fotografia. –

\- To nie magia. – Zaprotestowała Victoria.

\- Bo nie widziałaś prac mistrzów. – Wtrąciła Daphne. – Oglądałam fotografie Maxa, są super, ale kiedy pokazał mi albumy mistrzów, byłam oczarowana i spędziłam kilka nocy, a przeglądaniu tych samych prac po wiele godzin. Fotografie magiczne mogą się poruszać, mogę machać czy przekazywać jakieś informacje. Ale nie ma w nich emocji, gdy patrzę na portrety mugoli, nieruchome zbliżenia twarzy, te stałe niezmienne oczy, cienie. Widzę setki historii, opowieści, przeżyć. To chyba największa magia. Ludzkie życie. –

\- Nie jestem mistrzem, ale pokażę ci jak używać sprzętu i dam trochę książek. Mogę też poprosić jednego z moich przyjaciół, aby wpadli tu czasem i pomogli ci z praktyką. – Dodał Maxwell, na co Victoria ochoczo potwierdziła ruchem głowy.

-Myślę, że wszyscy chętnie obejrzymy te portrety podczas popołudnia, ale teraz do pracy. –

* * *

Panowie wybrali się z siekierami i pękiem liny na tyły posiadłości. Była to dłuższa wyprawa, bowiem park, jezioro i lasy za rezydencja ciągnęły się przez dobrych kilka kilometrów. Zanim dotarli do lasu, znaleźli odpowiednie drzewko, zabezpieczyli je, donieśli do domu i ustawili w salonie minęło dobrych kilka godzin. Skończyli jednak akurat na czas, gdy dziewczyny urządzały sobie przerwę. Daphne wzięła go za rękę ciągnąc do teraz już ich pokoju. W środku rzuciła go bezceremonialnie na łóżko i wskoczyła tam za nim. Max wyczuł, że nie będzie to, to co wydawało się w pierwszej chwili.

\- Mam głód. Odkrywam, że kilka godzin bez ciebie jest męczące. Lubię moja rodzinę, ale myśl, że jesteś tak blisko, a nie mam cie pod ręką sprawia, że nie mogę cieszyć się świętami. Głupie prawda? – wyznała.

\- Niekoniecznie. – Dodał tuląc ją do siebie. – To efekt naszej więzi. W Hogwarcie nigdy nie oddalaliśmy się na dłużej niż dwie, trzy godziny. Ale zawsze byliśmy w bliskich miejscach. W okolicach, albo w tym samym pomieszczeniu. –

\- Jeśli stan niepokoju to cena jaką będziemy płacić za poczucie bliskości, to wydaje mi się, że warto. – Powiedziała schodząc z niego. – Chodź bo jeszcze pomyślą, że jesteśmy napalonymi nastolatkami. –

\- Z drugiej strony, to nie będzie dobrze o mnie świadczyć, jeśli wrócimy za szybko. – zaśmiał się wstając. – Kano mógłbyś mi podrzucić albumy z fotografiami, może być coś Kelbiego i Zeisa i mój plecak ze sprzętem? –

\- Ciągle się nie mogę przyzwyczaić, do tego jak działacie. Normalnie skrzat się pojawia, a w waszym wypadku wygląda, jakby Kano podsłuchiwał każdego słowa. Każdego momentu. – Daphne odwróciła się błyskawicznie, gdy za nią rozległ się trzask deportacji. – Nie rób tak. – Pogroziła skrzatowi palcem, który uśmiechną się, z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. – Wiem, że potrafisz robić to bezgłośnie. -

\- To nie tak, że podsłuchuje, dobrze wiesz, że Max musi wezwać mnie mentalnie, zanim powie, o co mu chodzi. Są miejsca, z którymi jestem połączony, jak wasz pokój wspólny, ale poza nim to ja albo on musi otworzyć połączenie. – Położył książki na biurku obok drzwi, a plecak na podłodze pod nim. – I gdyby Max postanowił z tobą pograć, powiem, że on zawsze wie kiedy połączenie jest otwarte. Nie podsłuchuje też w waszej sypialni. Macie moje błogosławieństwo na wszystko co tam robicie, ale to wasza sprawa. –

\- Wiesz co, może przeprowadzimy taką rozmowę w obecności kilku co bardziej skamieniałych popleczników Voldemorta. Sama idea tak wyzwolonego skrzata powinna ich przyprawić o zawał. –

\- Niestety nie. Sprawdzałem. – Zaśmiał się skrzat i zniknął. Daphne wzięła albumy i ruszyła za Maxem do salonu, gdzie jej siostry dekorowały już choinkę. Złożyła albumy na boku stołu i ruszyła, aby im pomóc. de'Vireas usiadł w fotelu obok jej rodziców i bez słowa przyglądał się jak wieszają łańcuchy i inne dekoracje.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mój pomysł wyjazdu, nie zaburzył za bardzo waszych planów. – Powiedział odbierając podana mu przez Rufulusa lampkę z czerwonym winem.

\- Nie, po prostu przyspieszamy kilka rzeczy. Zawsze razem dekorujemy drzewko i pieczemy ciasteczka, a skoro macie pojawiać się popołudniem w dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem, brakłoby czasu, albo była by nerwowa gonitwa. Tak jest lepiej. – Wyjaśniła Gabriela. – Lepiej zrobić to wcześniej, ale razem. -

\- Wydajesz się czymś zmartwiony. –

de'Vireas zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Tylko wojną. Tym, że narażam na niebezpieczeństwo Daphne i inne dzieciaki z szkoły, które ze mną trenują. Tym, że muszę znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Voldemorta, a nie mogę go zabić. Tym, że mogę coś przeoczyć. – Mówił cicho i uśmiechał się przy tym, aby tylko rodzice Daphne go słyszeli. Nie chciał burzyć śmiechów sióstr przy drzewku. – Ale rozterki to podobno element dorastania. –

\- Daphne i te dzieciaki i tak były w niebezpieczeństwie. Po twoich treningach maja większe szanse. – powiedział Rufulus.

\- Albo tym bardziej staną się celami. – Spojrzał na ich zmartwione twarze. – To nie tak, że nie rozumiem dobra wynikającego z moich czynów, albo ich konieczności. Po prostu mój trening i doświadczenie, każe mi przygotowywać najgorsze scenariusze. A to często prowadzi do zamartwiania się. Myśl o tym, że Daphne mogłaby ucierpieć może doprowadzić do obłędu. Boję, się co mógłbym wtedy zrobić. – Powiedział smutno.

\- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że odbyłeś też trening relaksu. – Powiedziała Gabriella.

\- Odbyłem. - Zaśmiał się głośno – W zamku relaksowałem się pływając w jeziorze z krakenem. Macie coś podobnego w waszym jeziorze? –

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. – Gabriela parsknęła ze śmiechu. - Ale skoro mamy całkiem dużo śniegu możemy urządzić śnieżną bitwę. –

* * *

Dwa dni minęły błyskawicznie. Faktycznie urządzili bitwę na śnieżki, potem grzali się w salonie przy kominku, a Max z Daphne pokazywali im albumy fotograficzne, skutecznie zarażając nową pasją Victorie. Następny dzień spędzili podobnie, opowiadali historie z życia, śmiali się i robili sobie nawzajem niewielkie żarty. Rodzice Daphne czy to ze względu na jego pomoc dla rodziny, czy ze względu na jego związek z ich córka, czy może ze względu na niego samego zaakceptowali go bez zastrzeżeń. Przyjęli go jak syna, w żaden sposób nie negując jego tajemnic czy planów.

Późnym popołudniem przed ich wyjazdem do ministerstwa zjedli doskonałą, choć wczesną kolację, podczas której Astoria oświadczyła, że chce przenieść się do domu Niezrzeszonych.

\- To dość śmiała decyzja, zwarzywszy, że byłabyś tam jedyną uczennicą z twojego roku, oraz że nikt przed owutemami nie dostał na to pozwolenia. – Powiedziała Gabriela. – Nie wolisz zdać sumów w Slytherinie i przenieść się od nowego roku? –

\- Nikt nie dostał zgody, bo nikt nie pytał. Dumbledore raczej nie zaooponuje, poza tym teoretycznie po utworzeniu nowego domu, wszyscy chętni powinni być poddani ponownemu przydziałowi. By Tiara ustaliła, czy nie pasują lepiej do nowego domu. – Wyjaśnił Max.

\- Chwila, mówiłeś że oszukałeś tiarę okulumencja i confundusem. Obecnie więc nadal będzie sądzić, że domy są cztery. – Stwierdził Rufulus.

\- Nie od chwili, gdy dyrektor uznał status domu, jako oficjalny i przeniósł tam uczniów. Magia Hogwartu powinna wpłynąć na Tiarę. A wtedy w przypadku ponownego przydziału, wystarczy pragnąć być w domu Niezrzeszonym. – Wyjaśniła Daphne, która nie miała problemu z zrozumieniem myśli Maxwella. – Uważam, że to dobra decyzja. Zbliża się wojna, a nasza rodzina będzie celem tych, który będą chcieli się przypodobać Czarnemu Panu. Nasz dom jest najbezpieczniejszy. I obecnie daje chyba najwięcej prestiżu, co nie zaszkodzi w późniejszej karierze. –

\- Radzę ci poczekać, aż porozmawiam z McGonagall, jestem pewny, że poprze pomysł ponownego przydzielenia uczniów. Zastanawiam się czy Harry i Ron bardzo się zdziwią gdy Ginny, Hermiona i Nevill trafią do naszego domu. Luna to oczywistość. Podejrzewam, że trafi tam również większość z ćwiczących w oddziałach. –

\- A co zamierzasz zrobić z Draco? – Spytała Astoria.

\- To zależy. Zobaczymy po powrocie do szkoły jak się zachowuje albo jak się zmienił. Wiele będzie zależało od tego co zrobił z tym co mu poleciłem. – Zamyślił się. – Poza tym nie będę mógł odrzucić z domu nikogo, kto przejdzie ponowny przydział i trafi do Niezrzeszonych. – Uśmiechną się. – Poza tym będzie problem z lekcjami, bo McGonagall będzie chciała zrobić osobny plan, a ja chciałbym aby uczniowie sami decydowali z kim chcą uczęszczać na lekcje. –

\- Byłbyś świetnym nauczycielem. – Powiedziała Gabriela. - Wzbudzasz w ludziach chęć słuchania. –

\- Pewnie poradziłbym sobie nienajgorzej, ale nie sądzę, abym chciał to robić cały czas. Nauczyciel w dużej szkole ma wpływ na zbyt małą ilość rzeczy, a dyrektor nie uczy. – Popatrzył na Daphne. – Może po wojnie założymy jakąś prywatną szkołę. -

\- Wątpię. Chciałabym podróżować, zobaczyć to co ty już widziałeś, a zanim nam się to znudzi ludzie zapomną kim jesteśmy. – Stwierdziła. – Nie będziesz z tego powodu rozpaczał? –

\- Zdecydowanie nie. – Opowiedział.

W tej samej chwili rozświetlił się kominek i pojawiła się głowa Susan.

\- Dobry wieczór, możemy przejść? – Zapytała, a gdy Gabriella potwierdziła, ogień zamigotał na zielono wypluwając Susan, Blaisa i Amelię. Dziewczyna śmiało powitała rodziców swojej koleżanki, jakby znała ich od lat, potem Daphne, Astorię i Victorię. Amelia szła jej przykładem. Blaise za to niepewnie stał przy kominku, aż nie podszedł do niego Rufulus.

\- Witaj Blaise, pozwól pogratulować sobie zmiany domu. Każdy Niezrzeszony jest przyjacielem rodziny Greengrass. – Zabini uścisnął mu rękę z wyraźna ulgą.

W tym samym czasie Amelia mierzyła wzrokiem Maxwella, długo wpatrywała mu się w oczy, by dopiero po około dwóch minutach powiedzieć.

\- Teraz rozumiem, co próbowała mi przekazać Susan i Blaise. – Wyciągnęła rękę, którą ten uścisnął. – Jest pan bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem panie de'Vireas. Żałowałam, że nie mogłam pana poznać wcześniej, zwłaszcza przed podpisaniem dla pana specjalnych pozwoleń. Wiem już, że korzysta pan z nich tak jak zapowiedział. To mnie cieszy. – Spojrzała przez ramie na swoją siostrzenicę i jej chłopaka, którzy rozmawiali z boku z rodzicami Daphne. – Nie tylko to. Gdyby potrzebował pan pomocy Ministerstwa, to ma pan w nim co najmniej jedna przychylna osobę. –

\- Dziękuję. Przewiduje, że pod koniec roku dojdzie do ostatecznego rozwiązania sprawy Voldemorta, wtedy ze dwa odziały aurorów, do odbierania jeńców i transportowania rannych będą wielka pomocą. Chętnie powitałbym, także Nimfadorę Tonks na treningach profesora Snapa. Chciałbym zobaczyć poziom i styl walki wyszkolonego Aurora, a to lepsze niż napadanie na jakiegoś. –

\- Zrobione. Prześlę sowę do profesora Snapa ze szczegółami. –

\- Max musimy się zbierać, świstoklik mamy za pół godziny. – Zawołała Daphne spod kominka.

Wszyscy życzyli im udanej zabawy i machali gdy znikali kolejno w kominku, by pojawić się w ministerstwie.

* * *

Na miejscu czekali już profesorowie Hess i Snape.

Sam podróż nie była specjalnie emocjonująca, ale trwała znacznie dłużej niż normalna, wirowali bowiem prawie dwie minuty. Na szczęście większość czasu na jednolitym niebieskim tle, więc uczucie nudności nie wystąpiły. Po zejściu z platformy świstoklikowej, powitał ich niski czarodziej z duża nadwaga.

\- Różdżki do kontroli. – Powiedział wyciągając niewielkie podłużne pudełko. – Jakieś niebezpieczne substancje, stworzenia i tym podobne do rejestracji przy stoliku numer dwa. – Potrząsnął pudełkiem, by po sekundzie zacząć oddawać im różdżki. – Życzymy miłego pobytu, przy wyjściu proszę odebrać skrócony kodeks prawa, z najistotniejszymi różnicami. –

Gdy tylko wyszli Max podał koordynaty Severusowi, sam trzymając Daphne za rękę, złapał wolną ręką Blaisa, który z kolei trzymał Susan. Max deportował się natychmiast, a za nim Theodora i Severus.

* * *

Pojawili się w porcie Freemont, gdzie jak się okazało czekały na nich dwa samochody. Stały przed nimi dwie wielkie maszyny, uznawane przez mugoli za klasyki motoryzacji. Czerwony cadillac z wielka kanapa z przodu i tyłu w kremowym kolorze oraz srebrne porsche, również bez dachu, dwuosobowe, ale za to z piękna wiśniową skóra wewnątrz.

\- Czy to bezpieczne? Nie lepiej deportować się bliżej naszego celu? – Spytał niepewnie Snape. – Poza tym kto ma nimi kierować? –

\- Ja i Max. – Odparła Theodora zmierzając o Cadillaca. - 356-ka jest Maxa, tu na Bahamach może prowadzić, a przynajmniej tak wynika z jego dokumentów. Nie narzekaj i wsiadaj, mamy co najmniej pół godziny drogi. – Gdy Severus usiadł obok niej, a Susan z Blaisem z tyłu zawołała do Maxa, który zamykał właśnie drzwi za Daphne. - Kto ostatni ten wiosłuje na rafę. – I ruszyła z piskiem opon.

Max obiegł samochód i nie tracąc czasu na otwieranie drzwi wskoczył do środka. Daphne uznała, że dźwięk silnika jest całkiem przyjemny. Adrenalina podczas małego wyścigu także, wiatr we włosach, widoki, gdy jechali wzdłuż wybrzeża i krzyki Severusa, z Blaisem, były wspaniałym doświadczeniem. Theodora nie pozwalała się wyprzedzić, co i raz zajeżdżając im drogę, aż wjechali do niewielkiego miasteczka, a potem na podjazd zwykłego domu stojącego w połowie na plaży.

\- Ty wiosłujesz. – Zawołała radośnie, gdy Max zaparkował obok niej.

\- Ja nie mam z tym problemu. Ale gratuluję wygranej. Twoi pasażerowie chyba potrzebują pomocy. – Faktycznie Severus i Blaise byli zieloni, stali też jakoś niepewnie, z jednej strony opierając się o samochód, z drugiej chcąc być jak najdalej.

\- Przejdzie im. – Powiedział Susan. - Świetna zabawa. –

\- Maxwellu de'Vireas, jak mogłeś, nie powiadomić nas, że przyjeżdżasz. – Usłyszeli od strony domu.

Daphne odwróciła się szybko, a jej oczom ukazała się przedziwna para. Kobieta była szczupła opalona, niewysoka, z ciemnymi włosami związanymi w prosty kok. Nosiła luźna bluzkę na ramiączkach i krótkie szorty. Mogła mieć najwyżej czterdzieści lat. Obok niej stał potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna, jego opalenizna była głębsza niż kobiety, co znakomicie podkreślało jego muskulaturę. Rysy twarzy nie pozostawiały żadnych złudzeń, iż był to ojciec Maxa. Nie miał koszulki, za to nosił długie lniane spodnie.

\- Cóż, reszta świata mówi na to niespodzianka. – Odpowiedział kobiecie chłopak, ruszając w ich stronę. Uściskali się mocno, a potem Max staną bokiem i wyciągną rękę do Daphne.

\- Mamo, tato, to jest Daphne Greengrass. Jest wedle mojego serca i wyboru mojej woli Moja. Daphne to moi rodzice Anastazja i Jaques de'Vireas. – Zaprezentował.

Blondwłosa dostrzegła łzy w oczach Anastazji, miała nadzieję, że uśmiech oznaczał iż są to dobre łzy. Widziała też, że kobieta chce coś powiedzieć, ale czekała na reakcje swojego męża.

Jaques wyszedł do przodu wyciągając obie ręce w stronę Daphne, ta nie bardzo wiedząc, czy chce ja objąć czy tylko ująć za dłonie zdecydowała na to drugie i także wyciągnęła dłonie.

Ojciec Maxa ujął je, spojrzał jej w oczy i mocnym głosem powiedział.

\- Witaj Daphne, witaj w rodzie de'Vireas. Nie wiem o tobie nic, ale skoro to mój syn oddał ci serce, wiedz. że od teraz na zawsze, jesteś panią de'Vireas, cokolwiek się wydarzy, twój honor, twoje życie, tak jak i życie każdego z twojej rodziny będzie po opieką mojego rodu. – Ukląkł na jedno kolano, ucałował jej prawa dłoń i włożył ja w dłoń Maxa, który znając obyczaj przygotował się na to co nastąpi. Zaraz też Jaques wstał uśmiechając się przytulił oboje, Anastazja dołączyła o nich niewiele później. Po dłuższej chwili rozłączyli się, a Max przedstawiał dalej.

\- Theodorę znacie, a ten przystojniak obok niej to Severus Snape de'Vireas. - To oświadczenie wywołało lekki uśmiech na twarzy Jaquesa i kompletny szok na twarzach reszty poza Daphne, która była częścią tej historii. – Złożył mi przysięgę wierności, tak jak i ja jemu. Wybacz Theodoro nie mógł ci powiedzieć, ale dziwię się, że Jaques nie przekazał tego tobie mamo. Czuje, że będzie miał ciężką noc. Dalej stoją Susan Bones i Blaise Zabini. Razem to będzie moja Kolekcja. – Zakończył.

\- Chcesz dołączyć do Kolekcjonerów? – Spytał poważnie jego ojciec. – Z jednej strony to dobry moment, bo jest czterech, ale będą oponować, bo jesteś moim synem. –

\- Sam się z nimi zmierzę. Było by nawet lepiej gdybyś był przeciw. –

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Spytała Daphne.

\- O rzeczach, które muszą pozostać tajemnicą, do czasu aż zabezpieczenia waszego umysłu nie zostaną sprawdzone. – Odrzekła Anastazja. – Chodźcie, nie stójmy na podjeździe. –

* * *

Dom okazał się najzwyklejszym domem z zewnątrz, w środku za to sprawiał wrażenie luksusowo i nowocześnie urządzonego hotelu. Zamiast salonu miał wielką salę z wieloma sofami, fotelami, stolikami i regałami z książkami. Za przeszkloną ścianą widać było plażę i ocean. Był też krzątający się Kano, który powitał ich radośnie. Anastazja poprowadziła ich na schody po prawej, a potem na piętro, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje. Wszystkie urządzone w podobnym stylu co pokój Maxa w domu Niezrzeszonych. Wszyscy dostali pokoje dla par, na co nikt nie oponował, ani nie reagował.

\- Dzięki zejdźcie na dół jak tylko będziecie gotowi, za chwile mięliśmy siadać o śniadania. – Zamyśliła się. - Choć dla was pewnie za chwile powinna nastąpić noc. Przygotuje wam eliksir pozwalający dostosować się do zmiany czasu. – Powiedziała znikając na schodach prowadzących w dół.

\- Chodźcie musimy porozmawiać. – Max zaprosił wszystkich do swojego pokoju.

\- Część z was coś już słyszała o Lidze Kolekcjonerów. Nie mogę wam za wiele powiedzieć, bo pierwsze niezależny członek Ligi, będzie musiał przetestować wasze bariery i waszą chęć zachowania tajemnicy. Z barierami nie będzie problemu, z tym drugim także nie sądzę. –

Zamyślił się, ale po chwili kontynuował.

\- Pewnie wieczorem będę miał spotkanie, na którym okaże się czy dostane pozwolenie na przekazanie wam większej ilości informacji. –

\- Dziękuję, za zaufanie. Nie masz pojęcia, ile dla mnie znaczy to, że uznałeś mnie wystarczająco dobrą. – Powiedziała Theodora, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Chodźcie. Zjemy śniadanie i popłyniemy na rafę. Najwyraźniej ja wiosłuję. – Powiedział wstając.

\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie. – Powiedział Severus. – Spodziewałem się odrobinę lepszej ochrony, jakichś barier, a nie wyczułem nic. Sądziłem, że przy twojej lekkiej paranoi na punkcie bezpieczeństwa, zastaniemy w twoim rodzinnym domu, co najmniej zaklęcia porównywalne z tymi jakimi obłożyłeś dom Daphne. –

\- Ten dom ma o wiele mocniejsze zabezpieczenia. Polegają one na tym, iż na wyspie jest trzydzieści sześć rezydencji obłożonych potężna magią ochronną, część jawnie, a część tak, by to ukryć. – Wyjaśnił Max. - A ten dom, nie ma nic. -

Severus zaśmiał się.

\- Doskonały pomysł. Podejrzewam, że jeden jest nawet w pobliżu, za to tu są ochroniarze? –

\- Tak, dodatkowo duży obszar wokół domu jest pokryty czarami, uniemożliwiającymi wykrycie używanej tu magii. –

\- Nie mam więcej pytań. Genialne. – Zakończył nauczyciel i wstał.

* * *

Na dole Max skierował się od razu na taras, gdzie przy prostym drewnianym stole siedział już Kano z dwoma innymi skrzatami, Jaquesem i Anastazją.

\- To Helian i Mark. – Przedstawiła kobieta skrzaty, a właściwie skrzatkę i skrzata. – Siadajcie, smacznego. – Powiedziała wskazując na stół na którym leżały półmiski z serami, wędlinami, oraz wiele z owocami.

\- Mark sprawdzi wasze zabezpieczenia, chyba, że ktoś nie chce. – Powiedział Jaques. - A my mamy spotkanie synu. Kolekcjonerzy maja teraz pół godziny na spotkanie z Toba. –

Max wstał pocałował Daphne i złapał dużą kiść winogron.

\- Szybciej niż myślałem. Do zobaczenia za pół godziny. – Wyciągną rękę do ojca – Tam gdzie zwykle? – Jaques skiną głową i oboje zniknęli. Zniknął też Kano, ale w pierwszej chwili tego nikt tego nie zauważył.

\- Chcecie pierwsze zjeść, czy zająć się sprawdzaniem? – Zapytał Mark – Wiem, że stres źle wpływa na trawienie. – Dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Ja wole mieć to za sobą. - Powiedziała Daphne. – Max twierdzi, że nasze osłony są odpowiednie, więc załatwmy to, a potem spędźmy ten dzień na luzie. –

\- Lwica broni smoka. – Zaśmiała się Helian. – Nie dziwie się, że ciebie wybrał, ani że ty wybrałaś jego. –

Mark podszedł do niej i unosząc się w powietrze, zawisł z twarzą na wysokości jej głowy. Dotknął jej czoła, a po kilkunastu sekundach opadł na ziemię.

\- Zadziwiające. Twoje osłony są takie jak Smoka, wyczuwam w nich styl Kano. – A gdy uzyskał potwierdzające kiwnięcie dodał. – A więc Smok uczył ciebie magii skrzatów. –

\- Kogo nazywasz „Smokiem" Maxa czy Kano? – Spytał Severus.

\- Odpowiedzi dopiero po testach. – Wtrąciła Anastazja, reszta ustawiła się w kolejce, a sprawdzanie trwało naprawdę szybko. Mark nie potrzebował wiele czasu, jak tylko odkrywał stabilne bariery postawione wedle skrzaciej metody, opuszczał umysły badanych.

\- Smok to Max. Jest jednocześnie młody i stary, jest potężny, ale nie korzysta nieroztropnie z swojej mocy. Jest dobry dla swoich. Jest dziki. – Wyjaśniła Helian.


	12. Chapter 11

Max z ojcem pojawili się w wygodnej sali konferencyjnej, za oknem rozciągała się panorama miasta. Pomieszczenie znajdowało się na trzydziestym piętrze i było znakomicie ekranowane przed jakimkolwiek podsłuchem. Za stołem siedziało dwoje ludzi i Kano, Jaques od razu podszedł do fotela i zasiadł w nim. Piaty i zarazem ostatni fotel za półokrągłym stołem pozostawał wolny.

Max bez cienia skrępowania podszedł do pierwszego wolnego miejsca przed stołem i usiadł.

\- Z tego, co zrozumieliśmy chciałbyś dołączyć do nas, jako Kolekcjoner. – Powiedziała siwa kobieta. – Ale wtedy dwóch de'Vireasów byłoby w Lidze, a nigdy jeszcze dwóch członków jednego rodu nie pełniło jednocześnie takich wysokich funkcji. –

\- Twoja moc jest potężna, jedna z największych w dziejach naszej organizacji, a to przyciąga uwagę. Świat będzie na ciebie patrzył. – Mówił mężczyzna siedzący obok kobiety. – Zwłaszcza, gdy już pokonasz Voldemorta. –

\- Jesteś roztropny mimo młodego wieku. – Powiedział Kano. – Ale nie zawsze rozumiemy twoje postępowanie, jesteś nieobliczalny Smoku. –

\- Jesteś młody synu. – Odezwał się jego ojciec. – Byłbyś jedną z najmłodszych istot, jaka kiedykolwiek zasiała w Lidze. –

\- Jestem Smokiem. Sama nadałaś mi to imię Feniksie, czyniąc mnie kimś więcej niż de'Vireasem. Ty Jednorożcu, czy nie uczyłeś mnie ukrywać swej mocy. Skrzacie od ciebie uczyłem się butności. Od ciebie zaś człowieku poznałem życie, stałem się starcem w ciele dziecka. Głosujcie, czy jestem Kolekcjonerem, bowiem moja Kolekcja jest gotowa. – Zakończył.

Cisza pełna napięcia trwała przed dobre pięć minut. Max był świadom, mentalnej rozmowy, czy może raczej narady, jaka się odbywała. Feniks, Jednorożec, Skrzat i Człowiek byli jednym z najpotężniejszych, istot na ziemi. Może nie samą mocą, czy osobista potęgą, ale wpływami, jakie za nimi stały. Znali go od dziecka, pracował i uczył się od nich wszystkich, nie musiał mówić wiele, bo wiedział, że każdy jego czyn, jaki podjął w Hogwarcie był już dokładnie oceniony, dlatego cierpliwie czekał.

\- Feniks uznaje moc swego proroctwa. Nadałam mu imię Smoka, gdy był dzieckiem, gdy poczułam jego moc. – Odezwała się w końcu kobieta. - Uznaję, że Smok jest Kolekcjonerem. –

\- Jednorożec wie, że światła nie da się ukryć nigdzie indziej niż w pełnym słońcu. Smok jest Kolekcjonerem. – Dodał siedzący po jej prawej mężczyzna.

\- Skrzat kocha tego chłopca niczym własnego syna. Smok jest Kolekcjonerem. – Jako kolejny przemówił Kano.

\- Człowiek chyli czoła, przed swym synem. Smoku jesteś Kolekcjonerem. – Wyrzekł na koniec jego ojciec.

Max ukłonił się wstając z fotela.

\- Kiedy będzie czas przedstawić wam moja Kolekcję? – Zapytał.

\- Dziś w nocy. Zjawimy się w twoim domu. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna nazywany Jednorożcem. – Teraz powiedz nam coś o nich. -

Maxwell opowiadał o Daphne, Susan, Blaise, Severusowi i Theodorze.

\- Wybierasz do swojej kolekcji osobliwych ludzi. Zwłaszcza Theodora von Hess. Mniemamy że znasz jej historię. Jest to jednak twoja Kolekcja. – Powiedziała Feniks. – Teraz się rozejdziemy. Do wieczora Smoku. – Powiedziała, rzucając mu czarny matowy sygnet, z jakby zwęglonego, albo okopconego metalu. W miejscu główki widniał srebrny prostokątnym kamieniem. W kamieniu znajdował się symbol oka. Smoczego oka. Gdy tylko Max założył sygnet zobaczył takie same sygnety na palcach pozostałych. Każdy sygnet przedstawiał oko stworzenia, od którego pochodził tytuł Kolekcjonera.

* * *

Przyjaciele Maxa właśnie kończyli śniadanie, gdy za ich plecami rozległy się kroki. Daphne podbiegła do Maxa i pocałowała go.

\- Smoku? – Spytała, z udawanym wyrzutem. - Jakoś nie wspomniałeś. –

\- Wtedy nie mogłem. – Zaczął, ale przerwał mu ojciec.

\- Mark? Jak ich zabezpieczenia? – Spytał władczo.

\- Doskonałe. Sam bym się ich nie powstydził. – Odpowiedział skrzat wznosząc kielich.

\- W takim razie panie i panowie. – Powiedział ponownie Jaques. – Przedstawiam wam jednego z najmłodszych w dziejach, Kolekcjonera Ligi. Smoka, mojego syna Maxwella Juliana Alexandra de'Vireas. –

Kano uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

\- Teraz to niewiele dla was znaczy, ale abyście zrozumieli, jakim to jest osiągnięciem powiem wam, że Liga zakresem możliwości przewyższa większość ministerstw magii na świecie. Pozycja Maxa stała się, więc wyższa niż Scrimgeura. –

\- Muszę coś zjeść.– Powiedział Max. - Porozmawiajmy przy stole. - Kiedy już usiadł z Daphne po swojej lewej stronie powiedział – Liga Kolekcjonerów to tajna organizacja, zrzeszająca szpiegów, zabójców, polityków, z wszystkich niemal ras i gatunków. Działamy w cieniu pilnując równowagi pomiędzy światem magicznym, a nie magicznym. Nie jesteśmy dobrzy. Handlujemy informacjami, usługami. Często, gdy przekupstwa, lub naciski nie dają skutku, poprzez ciche zabójstwa sterujemy polityką, by zapewnić spokój. Organizacja ma strukturę dłoni. Istnieje Liga, składająca się z pięciu Kolekcjonerów. Każdy z nich tworzy kolekcje pięciu istot, które uznaje za odpowiednie. Niżej nie ma już potrzeby zachowywania podobnej struktury. Jesteśmy obecnie chyba najpotężniejszą organizacja i to do niej chce was zaprosić. Staniemy, o ile zgodzicie się dołączyć, w najtrudniejszej od dziesiątek lat sytuacji. Bowiem po pokonaniu Voldemorta, każdy z nas stanie się widoczny, a zachowanie tajemnicy będzie najistotniejsze. – Tłumaczył pomiędzy kęsami zjadanego śniadania. – Będziecie musieli się określić do piętnastej. –

\- Na moją decyzje nie musisz czekać. Jesteś Mój, a to znaczy, że Liga, jako część ciebie staje się częścią mnie. – Powiedziała Daphne.

\- Poprzednia dłoń rozpadła się, Goblin zginał, a ja przeżyłam. Jeśli chcesz mnie w swej dłoni, moje życie z radością należy o Ligii. – Dodała Theodora.

\- Panie mój. – Severus z premedytacja użył określenia, o którym wiedział, że Max go nie lubi. – Ocaliłeś moje życie i dałeś mi wolność. Moje życie należy do Smoka. –

\- Ocaliłeś nas oboje, przed stratą i samotnością. Dałeś nam szansę na szczęście, więc my też należmy do twojej Kolekcji. – Powiedziała Susan, ściskając rękę Blaisa, który potwierdzał ruchem głowy.

\- Niezwykła lojalność Smoku. – Powiedział Mark. - Przyjmij moje gratulacje. –

\- Moje także. Gdybym nie była częścią dłoni Kano chętnie szukałabym pracy u ciebie. – Dodała Helian. – Na nas pora. Do zobaczenia. – Powiedziała znikając z Markiem i Kano.

\- No więc jak już to załatwiliśmy to idźcie popływać. Ja zajmę się przygotowywaniem obiadu, a popołudniu możemy wypłynąć na statku. Zakładam, że Severus chce odwiedzić Natanela. – Stwierdziła Anastazja.

Profesor spiął się i już chciał odpowiedzieć, gdy Theodora położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Tak chce. Ja także, chcę poznać człowieka, któremu zawdzięczam ocalenie mojego Severusa. – Uśmiechnęła się widząc jego spojrzenie. – Wiedziałam, że Max otrzymał od kogoś prośbę o danie ci szansy. Tylko tyle, teraz po prostu połączyłam fakty. – Wyjaśniła.

Max spojrzał na swoja dziewczynę.

\- Zamierzamy wyjść na plaże? – Zapytał, czy wywołał łobuzerski uśmiech na jej twarzy.

\- Zamierzamy. – Odpowiedziała. - Ale jest tyle rzeczy, o które chcę zapytać i na pewno nie tylko ja, że boję się, że braknie nam czasu na tym wyjeździe. –

\- Nie braknie. Wieczorem pojawią się tu pozostali Kolekcjonerzy, aby was poznać. Jest wśród nich kobieta zwana Feniksem, potrafi mentalnie przekazać wspomnienia i wiedzę. Prześle wam potrzebne informacje, a potrwa to dosłownie kilka minut. – Wyjaśnił. – Nie dowiecie się wszystkiego o Lidze, ale będzie to dobry początek do tworzenia pytań. Poza tym, nie wiele się tak naprawdę zmieni. Nadal mamy do powstrzymania Voldemorta, dopiero potem życie może ulec zmianie. –

\- W takim razie, dokończ śniadanie, a ja idę przebrać się w odpowiedniejszy strój na plażę. Idziecie dziewczyny? - Zwróciła się do Susan i Theodory.

* * *

Gdy one wyszły Anastazja podeszła do Maxa i mocno go przytuliła.

\- Jestem dumna, ale też się martwię. Uważaj na siebie Smoku. – Powiedziała, po czym wyszła, nie czekając na odpowiedz. Jego ojciec także uśmiechając się wyszedł.

\- Chodźmy się przebrać, bo nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie zamierzam pływać w tym stroju. – Powiedział ruszając w stronę domu.

\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale zamierzam doskonale się bawić widząc pana profesora w stroju kąpielowym. – Powiedział Zabini do Snapa. Severus co prawda zrezygnował z swojego tradycyjnego w szkole stroju, jednak miał na sobie czarne lniane spodnie i taka samą koszulę.

\- Myślę Blaise, że skoro jesteśmy teraz członkami Ligi, możemy darować sobie profesora. – Odpowiedział wyciągając rękę. – Mów mi Severus. Przynajmniej wtedy gdy jesteśmy wśród przyjaciół i nie musimy dbać o pozory. –

\- Z przyjemnością. – Odparł zadowolony Zabini.

\- A przy okazji to zamierzam nauczyć się surfować na desce skoro już tu jestem. – Odciął się nauczyciel. A widząc minę Blaisa wybuchnął śmiechem i dodał. –Żartowałem, ale warto było by zobaczyć twoją minę. –

Rozeszli się do swoich pokojów.

* * *

Max wszedł akurat w momencie gdy Daphne wychodziła w swoim kostiumie kąpielowym z łazienki. Miała na sobie czarny gładki stanik wiązany na plecach i szyi, oraz wiązane po bokach majtki z tego samego materiału. Jej gładkie ciało z niemal białymi włosami doskonale kontrastowały z bikini.

\- Nie gap się. – Powiedziała. – Lepiej sam się przebierz i chodźmy na plaże. –

\- Wedle rozkazu Piękna. – Ruszył do garderoby, aby zabrać swoje bermudy, tym razem białe z czerwone palmy i już po chwili wychodzili z ręcznikami na taras, gdzie czekali przebrani Susan i Blaise.

\- Nie ma co czekać na Snapów. – Powiedziała Susan. – Theodora powiedziała, że zmierza najpierw skorzystać z energii, którą wepchnęła w nią przynależność o Ligii, a dopiero potem wyjść. -

\- Biedny Severus. – Dodał Blaise, co wywołało falę śmiechu. – Po co ci te maski? – spytał na widok sześciu par masek, rurek i płetw w rękach Maxa.

\- Zobaczysz. – Odparł tajemniczo.

Plaża nie była wybitnie duża, miała może z trzy kilometry długość, a dom de'Vireasów znajdował się mniej więcej w jednej trzeciej jej długości. Od domu do oceanu było maksymalnie pięćdziesiąt metrów.

\- Polecam ten eliksir. – Zawołała za nimi Anastazja. – Max przywykł do słońca, ale was może niemiło poparzyć. – Dodała rzucając każdemu z nich małą fiolkę z niebieskawym płynem.

Rozłożyli ręczniki kilka metrów od brzegu i wspólnie ruszyli do wody. Dla Susan, Blaisa i Daphne zaskoczeniem była obecność dziesiątek ludzi.

\- Nie używamy tu czarów odpychających mugoli. Poza tym większość mieszkańców wyspy uwierzyła by w magię. –

Woda okazała się ciepła i orzeźwiająca zarazem. Max pokazał im jak założyć maski, jak oddychać przez rurki i jak powinno się pływać w płetwach. Z oczywistych powodów, nie mogli używać zaklęcia bąblogłowy. Mnogość życia w wodzie oszałamiała, ryby, kraby, dziwne rośliny falujące w prądach morskich. Po dobrej godzinie na plażę dotarła Theodora i Severus. Oboje uśmiechali się, a mężczyzna miał na plecach trzy czerwone zadrapania.

\- To referencje. - Wyjaśniła Theodora, gdy Daphne zaproponowała leczenie.

\- Czy wy jesteście wszyscy nienormalni? – Zapytała blondwłosa. – Z tego w słonej wodzie może być zakażenie. –

\- Max jakoś swoich się nie pozbył. – Wcięła Susan. - Chyba tobie też będziemy musieli jakieś zostawić niezaleczone. Najwyraźniej takie blizny są znakiem rozpoznawczym w Lidze, albo raczej w tej Dłoni. – Żartowała, ale widać było iż uważnie sprawdza, czy nie ma nikogo obcego w pobliżu. - Z tego co zrozumiałam, to dość niezwykłe, że udało ci się dostać taka pozycję. -

\- Poszło łatwiej niż myślałem. – Stwierdził Max. – Sądziłem, że nie uznają mojego żądania, a przynajmniej nie tak łatwo. –

\- Kim oni są, żeby nie liczyć się z taka mocą magiczną jak ty? – Zapytał Severus. - Nie ma możliwości, aby byli potężniejsi niż ty. -

\- Bo nie są. – Odpowiedziała Daphne. – Max powiedział nam, że Dumbledore jest siódmym najpotężniejszym czarodziej. Mi dodatkowo powiedział, że jest jeden czarodziej wedle jego wiedzy potężniejszy niż on. Więc skoro zna członków Ligi, co najwyżej jeden z nich mógłby być silniejszy. –

\- Ale jeśli reszta członków zajmuje miejsca trzy, cztery i pięć na liście najpotężniejszych, to i tak byliby zdolni bez wysiłku go pokonać. –

\- Pomijacie jeden fakt. W wyliczance Daphne, zgubiliście fakt, że mówiłem tam o czarodziejach. Jest wiele istot, które mocą dorównują, albo przewyższają czarodziejów. – Spojrzał na każdego z nich i kontynuował. – W obecnym składzie Ligi moja moc jest największa. Oprócz mnie znajdują się tam Lena Kardyńska, zwana Feniksem. Roger Nistan, zwany Jednorożcem. Kano zwany Skrzatem i mój ojciec zwany Człowiekiem. Widzicie jakieś zależności. –

\- Jeśli Kano miałby przydomek zgodny z cechami, to przyjąłbym iż przydomki nadawane są wedle posiadanych cech. Ale to byłoby za proste. – Powiedział Severus.

\- Formy animagiczne? – Spytała Susan. - Ale wtedy twoją musiałby być smok. –

\- Blisko. Lena naprawdę jest feniksem. Złotym Feniksem dla ścisłości, a więc najrzadszym, najpotężniejszym. Dla niej odpowiednikiem formy animagicznej jest forma człowieka. W lidze jest od przeszło sześciuset lat. Roger ma doskonałe kontakty z magicznymi stworzeniami, szczególnie jednorożcami, stąd przydomek. Kano jest skrzatem, tak jak Goblin był goblinem. Teraz zagadka. Dlaczego mój ojciec jest Człowiekiem? – Zakończył.

Po długiej chwili ciszy Daphne zapytała cicho.

\- Bo jest mugolem? –

\- Charłakiem, w siódmym pokoleniu charłaków. – Wyjaśnił Max. – Dla rozwiania wątpliwości moja mama jest czarodziejką. Ale jak widzicie Liga nie przejmuje się mocą. Moc nie deprymuje do bycia dobrym, czy złym. Potęga nie równa się mocy. –

\- Twój ojciec jest charłakiem. – Zawołali oszołomieni Blaise i Susan, Severus milczał, bo miał większe doświadczenie w przyjmowaniu rewelacji Maxa, ale także wyglądał na zaszokowanego.

\- A co w tym dziwnego? –

\- W sumie nic, ale przecież Slughorn wspominał w pociągu, że go uczył. Założyłem, więc że jest czarodziejem, ale nie posługuje się magią, gdy nie musi, tak samo jak zresztą ty. – Wyjaśnił Blaise.

\- Potęga Ligi, a więc i Kolekcjonera opiera się na informacjach i wiedzy. Moc jest drugorzędna. Weźmy takiego Kano. Jest skrzatem domowym, ale jego ludzie liczą się w dziesiątkach tysięcy. Ma szpiegów niemal wszędzie, zarządza też naszą ochroną, ale sam nie jest jakoś specjalnie potężny, jak na skrzata, bo podejrzewam, że znalazłby się w pierwszej dwusetce najlepszych pojedynkowiczów pośród czarodziejów. Feniks jest potężnym magicznym stworzeniem, jej moc magiczna jest niewiele mniejsza od mojej, ale ma też dostęp do mocy i wiedzy, o której ja mogę tylko marzyć. Jej dłoń jest najmniejsza, ale to nie znaczy, że ma mało potęgi, czy władzy. –

\- Chyba rozumiem. – Powiedziała Susan, a reszta pokiwała głową.

\- W takim razie chodźmy coś zjeść, a potem popłyniemy na rafę. Jeśli spodobało wam się nurkowanie z maską, które mugole nazywają Snorkingiem. To rafa sprawi, że zakochacie się w tych wyspach. – Powiedział wstając. – Tam będziecie mogli używać zaklęcia bąblogłowy, chyba, że ktoś będzie chciał się nauczyć używania mugolskiego sprzętu do nurkowania. –

\- Jest jakiś szczególny powód dla którego powinniśmy się tego uczyć? – Spytał Severus.

\- Dla zabawy. Pływanie bez magii, zwłaszcza nurkowanie jest o wiele ciekawsze niż z zaklęciem. -

* * *

Po obiedzie składającym się w większości z grillowanych mięs, ryb, warzyw, a nawet owoców, wybrali się ze sprzętem na łódkę. Sama łódź wyglądała na zwykłą szalupę ściągnięta z jakiegoś większego statku, ale po magicznym powiększeniu wnętrza, mieściła ławki, leżaki, oraz skrzynie mogące swobodnie pomieścić cały sprzęt do nurkowania, oraz kilkanaście osób. Theodora cieszyła się jak dziecko i naśmiewała, z Maxa, że musi wiosłować.

\- Daj już spokój. - Wtrącił Severus. - Było to dość zabawne na początku, ale traci swój urok. -

\- Nie dla mnie, pierwszy raz z nim wygrałam, a znamy się dość długo, testowaliśmy nasze umiejętności na dziesiątkach sportów. - Zamyśliła się. - Fakt, że Max nigdy nie pławił się w glorii zwycięstwa, ale to dlatego, że jest "Panem de'Vireas" i mu nie wypada. Ja jestem zwykłym człowiekiem i mogę cieszyć się z pokonania Smoka. - Zakończyła rozciągając się na ławeczce. Łódka co prawda miała też silnik, ale zakład to zakład. Poza tym wszystkim przypadł do gustu powolna przejażdżka.

\- A ja nadal nie rozumiem czemu Smok. - Wtrąciła Susan. - Tłumaczenie, które dostaliśmy jest z jednej strony przekonujące, z drugiej ma braki. Poza tym skoro przydomki Kolekcjonerów to ich alterformy, o co chodzi z tym smokiem. -

Jaques roześmiał się głośno i dziko, trochę jak szaleniec.

\- Wybaczcie. - Powiedziała Anastazja. - To było kiedy Max miał siedem lat. Wrócił do domu, a mieszkaliśmy wtedy w Australii i zapytał, czy może mieć zwierzątko, bo znalazł jedno w lesie, gdzie trenował i dobrze się razem bawią. Wiedząc czym może być zwierzątko z Australijskiego buszu, w pierwszej chwili odmówiłam, ale mój syn zrobił minę zbitego szczeniaka. Wysłałam Jaquesa z Kano, by zbadali co też mój syn oswoił, czy będzie to wielki wąż, dziki kot, dingo, czy coś znacznie gorszego. Okazało się, - Powiedziała po pauzie. - że znalazł gniazdo Herverskiego smoka. Gniazdo było puste, z rozbitymi czterema jajami, i jednym pogrzebanym pod skorupami. Jako, że mój syn nie był głupi i wiedział iż smoki potrafią liczyć, nie ruszał gniazda, ale dla pewności postawił tarczę termiczną, aby jajo nie straciło ciepła do powrotu matki. Wracał tam codziennie i poprawiał tarczę, bo nie było widać smoka. A po tygodniu wyruszył na poszukiwanie matki, bo wiedział, że z młodymi nie mogła się oddalić za daleko. Nie przez pierwsze kilka tygodni. Znalazł ją dwa dni później, oswajaną przez miejscowych łowców magicznych stworzeń. - Jej głos stwardniał i zamarł, ale jej mąż uspokoiwszy się położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Max mam kontynuować? – Spytał, a po kiwnięciu głową dodał. - Ze szczegółami? -

\- To moja dłoń tato, mają prawo wiedzieć. – Wyjaśnił Maxwell.

\- Takie oswajanie, polegało na okaleczaniu, w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa, oraz okaleczeniu jej pisklaków. Nie podam wam szczegółów, ale smoczyca była na wyczerpaniu, gdy mój syn do niej dotarł. Dwa spośród smocząt nie żyły, trzecie było w stanie niewiele lepszym niż matka. Łowcy dopuścili Max za blisko, bo co mógł im zrobić siedmiolatek. Poza tym w Australii polowanie na smoki jest legalne. Max przełamał brutalnie zabezpieczenia mentalne osłabionej smoczycy, aby powiedzieć jej o jej ostatnim jaju. Z tego co zrozumiałem, poprosiła go o osłonięcie jej dwójki dzieci, gdy ona zajmie się łowczymi, ale mój syn się nie zgodził. Sam zabił dwunastu łowczych. Nakarmił nimi smoczycę i pomógł dotrzeć jej i jej dzieciom do gniazda. - Jaques mówił z dumą, ale ewidentnie był tam też żal. - Zwierzątko, które chciał adoptować to trzy smocze pisklaki i dorosła samica. - Pokręcił głową. - Spędziliśmy tam prawie trzy miesiące, opiekując się smokami. Maxwell uczył się od smoczycy jak opiekować się pisklakami, z tego co wiemy doszło do jakiegoś powiązania między nimi. Okaleczona smoczyca nie przeżyła z wyczerpania. A uznała Maxa za jej syna, do teraz reszta smocząt, choć obecnie mają po kilkanaście metrów, zawsze trzymają się gdzieś w pobliżu. Przy czym dla smoka w pobliżu może znaczyć nawet kilkaset kilometrów. -

\- Mark nas trochę okłamał. - Powiedziała Daphne.

\- Raczej nie znał całej historii. Pełną wersję poza osobami na tej łodzi zna jeszcze może z dziesięć osób. - Wyjaśniła Anastazja.

\- Jakim cudem siedmiolatek mógł mieć dość mocy, by przełamać blokady mentalne smoka, a potem jeszcze pokonać dwunastu łowców smoków, to nie byle lepsi czarodzieje. - Zdziwił się Severus.

\- Wybitni też nie byli. Polowali specjalnie na matki z dziećmi, bo wiedzieli, że gdy będą panowali nad dziećmi smoczyce pozwolą zrobić ze sobą wszystko. -Wyjaśnił Max - Kervesnisah, bo tak ma na imię, była osłabiona, poraniona i było jej niemal wszystko jedno, jej osłony nie były nawet w połowie tak dobre jak wasze teraz. - Zamilkł, ale po chwili odezwał się ponownie. - Nie myślcie, że wszystko przychodzi mi z łatwością i moje życie to nieprzerwane pasmo spektakularnych sukcesów. Spektakularnych porażek było, co najmniej tyle samo. Nie byłem w stanie ocalić dziesiątek osób, a w czasie nauki popełniłem tysiące błędów. Upadałem więcej razy niż bym zliczył i nie ma we mnie chyba żadnej kości, która była by złamana tylko raz. -

\- Zawsze wstawałeś. - Powiedział jego ojciec z dumą. - Choć fakt, że po próbie pokonania górskiego trolla bez magii wstałeś po czterech tygodniach intensywnej terapii prowadzonej przez Feniksa i Theodorę. Brakowało mu obu nóg, ręki, a korpus miał zmiażdżony tak, że można by go przesunąć pod drzwiami. -

\- Mało zabawne. - Wtrąciła Theodora - Myślałam wtedy, że potrąciła go rozpędzona ciężarówka. Albo jak uczyłeś się biegać po ścianach i spadłeś z dwudziestego piętra jakiegoś opuszczonego, niedokończonego wieżowca w chinach. Leżał pomiędzy śmieciami, nabity na jakieś pręty przez pięć godzin, zanim odzyskał przytomność na tyle by wysłać wiadomość. -

\- Albo jak... – Zaczął Jaqueas, ale Max mu przerwał.

\- Może starczy? -

\- Nie ma mowy Smoku - Powiedziała Dahpne siadając mu na kolach, co znacząco utrudniało wiosłowanie. - Oni się dopiero rozkręcają. Prawda? - Spytała.

\- Prawda. - Przyznał chłopak. - Nie doszli jeszcze do dziesięciu najbardziej żenujących wspomnień z dzieciństwa i dorastania Maxwella de'Vireasa. -

\- A więc numer dziesięć. - Zaczęła Theodora - Pogryzienie przez stado grzechotników, bo twierdził, że rozumie, co mówią. Odkrył w sobie dar Salazara i postanowił przetestować to na najbliższym wężu, jakiego spotkał, pech chciał, że te mówiły chyba w innym dialekcie. -

\- Na swoją obronę dodam, że badając to wspomnienie u Ramenitów, naprawdę mówiłem w języku węży. - Dodał Max.

\- Z tym, że zamiast powiedzieć, że jesteś przyjacielem, powiedziałeś, że pozabijasz ich wszystkich i zjesz ich jaja. -

\- Źle zaakcentowałem. - Wyjaśnił, gdy wszyscy wyli ze śmiechu.

\- Miejsce dziewiąte. – Powiedział Jaques. - Stwierdził, że samotna wycieczka po lasach Transylwanii to dobry pomysł. Nie jestem pewny, co do samotnej, ale ostatecznie okazało się, że skończył z wampirzycą w jej zamku. -

\- Była prześliczna i wyglądał na jakieś siedemnaście lat. Nie moja wina. Hormony. – Tłumaczy niby naburmuszony, ale śmiał się razem z resztą.

\- Fakt, że brzydka nie była i mogła na ciebie zadziałać, ale by ryzykować seks z wampirem trzeba być… - Mówił przez łzy śmiechu Jaques.

\- de'Vireasem– dodała Anastazja.

\- A to jak w Tokio wymykał się przez miesiąc, żeby w pelerynie i masce udawać superbohatera, walczącego z przestępczością. – Dodał Kano, który pojawił się na rufie. – To chyba miejsce ósme. –

\- Miałem osiem lat i faktycznie pomogłem kilku osobom. – Stwierdził Max, gdy ustały pytania o kolor peleryny.

\- Zgadza się, dopóki nie trafiłeś na oddział ratunkowy, po czterokrotnym dźgnięciu nożem. –

\- To była cenna lekcja. – Broniła się nadal.

\- Potrzebujesz lekcji, żeby wiedzieć, że nie należy dać się dźgnąć? – Spytała Theodora, a wszyscy łącznie z Maxem ponownie wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Miejsce siódme samotna walka z rogogonem węgierskim. – Mówiła Theodora. – Postanowił oswoić smoka, który demolował wsie w rumuńskich górach. Rozmowa nie przyniosła efektów. Poparzenia trzeciego stopnia na całym ciele. Wyglądałeś jak Anakin Skywalker po wpadnięciu w wulkan. –

\- Czy wszystkie twoje wpadki kończyły się tak spektakularnymi ranami? – Spytała Dahpne.

\- Nie wszystkie, cześć był po prostu upokarzająca. – Zaczął Maxwell, ale Theodora mu przerwała.

\- Jak miejsce szóste. Ten sam rogoogon wegierski, trzy miesiące później. Tym razem uznał, że załatwi go jednym silnym uderzeniem. – Wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem.

\- To nie było aż tak zabawne, udało mi się. –

\- Załatwił smoka, wypalając swoja magie do zera, w potężnej fali. Z tym, że dosięgał go płomień smoka. Ciało chroniły eliksiry ogniowe, w które tym razem zgodził się wyposażyć. Ale ubrania nie, a że był bez magii pozostało mu wracać przez kilkanaście kilometrów na piechotę, przez trzy wsie, całkiem nago, okrytym tylko dwiema gałęziami. –

\- Jesteśmy. Reszty posłuchacie sobie beze mnie. – Stwierdził puszczając wiosła.

\- Ej, Kolekcjonerze nie obrażaj się. – Zaczęła Theodora. – Poza tym dotarliśmy za szybko, oszukiwałeś. Nie ma szans żebyśmy bez magii przepłynęli już dwie mile. -

\- Nie masz dowodów i nie obrażam się. Dla mnie to były cenne lekcje i nie mam nic przeciw śmianiu się z nich, ale skoro mamy ograniczony czas tutaj, to chce się nacieszyć nurkowaniem. – Powiedział sięgając po sprzęt. – Ktoś chce się uczyć nurkowania z mugolskim sprzętem? – Zgłosiła się Daphne i Susan, reszta stwierdziła, że będzie trzymać się zaklęć. Jego ojciec miał pozostać w łodzi z Anastazją. Max pomógł dziewczynom założyć sprzęt, pokazał, którymi guzikami reguluje się głębokość zanurzenia i jak oddychać. Severus i Blaise patrzyli na to z powątpiewaniem, ale nie odważyli się skomentować. Blaise bał się reakcji Susan, a Severus Theodory, jako, że i ona zakładała sprzęt.

\- Susan popłyniesz trzymając za rękę Theodorę. - Powiedział ubierając swoja kamizelkę z butlą. – Taki znak pokazuje, że wszystko w porządku i płyniemy dalej. Tak samo pyta się czy w porządku, więc widząc taki znak, zawsze odpowiadacie tak samo, ale kręcicie głową. – Tłumaczył pokazując sposoby na komunikację. – Jak zobaczycie rekina nie panikujcie. Pamiętajcie, żeby cały czas oddychać głęboko i wolno się wynurzać. –

* * *

Zszedł do wody po wypuszczonej drabince i poczekał na resztę. Ujął Daphne za rękę i druga, w której trzymał urządzenie do regulacji zanurzenia pokazał w dół. Susan z pomocą Theodory robili to samo. Już po kilku minutach Blaise z Severusem byli w tyle. Płynęli, co prawda w płetwach, ale utrzymanie głębokości z bąblem powietrza wokół głowy nie jest prosty i wymaga o wiele więcej wysiłku niż się wydaje.

Oglądali z bliska rafę i ryby w niej pływające, zanurzali się wokół koralowców, a raz ku przerażeniu Daphne wyskoczył na nich jakiś wąż morski, ale odbił się od niewidzialnej tarczy postawionej najwyraźniej przez Maxa. Zaraz też stworzenie zwinęła się do swojej jaskini, a oni odpłynęli kawałek dalej. Byli pod wodą prawie dwie godziny i udało im się nawet obejrzeć wrak jakiegoś starego statku. Co prawda nie wpłynęli do środka, ale widok i tak był cudowny.

Na łodzi czekała ich niespodzianka w postaci smażonych na przenośnym magicznym ruszcie ryb. Blaise i Severus już tam czekali, jako że wynurzyli się po niecałej godzinie.

* * *

\- Możemy to jutro powtórzyć? - Spytała Susan. – Jutro idziesz z nami. – Powiedziała do Blaise, gdy Jaques potwierdził głową.

\- A przy okazji. Na jak długo planujecie zostać? Jesteście tu mile widziani, ale planowaliśmy na śniadanie Bożonarodzeniowe polecieć na Alaskę. Gdzie też będziecie mile widziani. – Wspomniała Anastazja.

\- Wracamy na kolacje poprzedzającą Boże Narodzenie do mojego domu, a na śniadanie jesteśmy umówieni w domu Weasleyów. – Wyjaśniła Daphne.

\- Ale nadal mamy prawie cztery dni. – Dodał Max siadając przy wiosłach. – To zapewni mi chyba dostateczny trening dzisiejszego dnia. –

Droga powrotna minęła spokojniej, raz, że Susan była zajęta opowiadaniem Blaisowi o tym, co widzieli. Severus siedział cicho, by nie zbudzić śpiącej mu na kolanach Theodory. A Daphne rozmawiała cicho z jego matka.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny. – Powiedział cicho ojciec.

\- Wiem. Mam nadzieję, że podołam byciu Kolekcjonerem. Pozostaje tylko wygrać całą stawkę. – Odpowiedział.

\- Nie o tym mówię. Bycie Kolekcjonerem to coś, co teraz jest dla ciebie naturalne. Żałuje czasem, że nie jesteśmy normalna rodzina. Moglibyśmy wtedy żyć na tej wyspie, nie narażając codziennie życia. Miałbyś dzieciństwo, a nie ciągłą naukę. –

\- I nie poznałbym Daphne. To było warte każdego złamania, każdego otarcia i każdej kropli krwi i potu. Nawet, jeśli jutro umrę, zginę szczęśliwy. – Odpowiedział głośniej niż zamierzał, czym przyciągnął spojrzenie swojej partnerki i matki. Daphne domyśliła się, o czym mówił i uśmiechnęła lekko. – A jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę twoje żale oberwiesz. Co byś zrobiłyby gdyby twój ojciec zdecydował się odejść z Ligi, a ty nie poznałbyś mamy? –

\- Nie wiedziałbym, że mogłem ja poznać. –

\- Nieprawda. Każdy człowiek zna uczucie nieopisanego braku. Poczucie, że coś jest nie tak, że nie jest na swoim miejscu. Czułbyś to, gdybyś nie był tu. Ja już tego nie czuje, całe moje życie czułem, że gdzieś zmierzam. Dziś jestem na miejscu. – Zakończył, gdy Jaques pokiwał z zrozumieniem głową.

\- Nigdy więcej żalu Smoku. –

\- Nigdy więcej Człowieku. –

* * *

Tym razem podróż powrotna zajęła im znacznie dłużej.

\- Płynęliśmy o trzydzieści osiem minut dłużej. – Wypomniała Theodora. – Oszukiwałeś w tamta stronę. –

\- Nie. – Odparł, ale widząc jej minę dodał. – To Kano, wiesz, że nie lubi morskich podróży. W czasie waszych salw śmiechu przesunął nas o jakąś mile. – Odwrócił się do stojącej na brzegu trójki.

\- Witajcie. Oto moja kolekcja. – Powiedział przedstawiając wszystkich.

\- Żadne z nich nie ma przydomku, żadne nie ma formy. Naprawdę niezwykłe Smoku. Wybrałeś dla nich coś specjalnego? – Powiedziała Feniks.

\- Jeszcze nie. Masz propozycje. –

\- Twoja Pani jest ogniem, widzę w niej żar, choć ukrywała go pod lodem. Mam pewien pomysł. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Ty jesteś Smokiem, zmieńmy twoja dłoń, w prawdziwe bestie. –

\- Chcesz ich nauczyć form animagicznych? –

\- Nie wszystkich. Dla Daphne mam coś specjalnego, nazwij to spóźnionym prezentem. – Powiedziała wyciągając dłoń o blondwłosej. – Chodź ogniu. –

Gdy Daphne po pospiesznym całusie odeszła z Leną, Roger podszedł do Susan i Blaisa.

\- Chodźcie ze mną. Coś wam pokażę. – Zaproponował tajemniczo.

\- A wy ze mną– Powiedział Kano do Theodory i Severusa. – Zobaczymy, czy da się z was zrobić skrzaty. –

* * *

Max wraz z rodzicami udał się do domu, gdzie przygotowali wieczorna kolację, a właściwie wina, owoce i trzy sałatki, reszta miała być przygotowywana w trakcie. Mniej więcej trzy godziny po zachodzie słońca, gdy Max zaczął odczuwać niepokój. Nie tyle z powodu nieobecności swojej dłoni, wiedział na poziomie intelektualnym, że są bezpieczni, ale emocjonalnie bał się, czy poradzą sobie z treningiem, który przygotowali dla nich inni kolekcjonerzy. Okna w salonie rozbłysły światłem, a na tarasie pojawiła się w rozbłysku ognia Feniks.

\- Przedstawiam wam Ognistą. – Powiedziała, a plaża zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Gdy ich oczy przyzwyczaiły się do blasku zobaczyli, że płomienie mają pomarańczowo czerwony odcień, z bielą wewnątrz. Miały też humanoidalny kształt.

\- Nie mów mi, że zmieniłaś moją Panią w ifryta. – Zapytał Maxwell idąc na plażę.

\- To było by nierozsądne. Mogłaby od tego oszaleć. - Powiedziała Feniks podążając zanim. – Połączyłam ja z jednym z moich piskląt. – Max zatrzymał się i ukląkł przed starą kobietą.

\- To dar, za który nie ma zapłaty. – Powiedział, ale nie zdążył dodać nic więcej, bo Lana zatkała mu usta dłonią.

\- Więc go przyjmij i ciesz się nim. Nie będzie miedzy nami, ani między mną, a Daphne długu. Tak powiedział Feniks. – Chłopak skinął głową i ruszył do Daphne.

Ta widząc go poruszyła się błyskawicznie, aby go okrążyć, a zrobiła to nadludzko szybko. Nie poruszała właściwie nogami, a sunęła tuż nad ziemia. Po zatoczeniu trzykrotnego koła stanęła przed nim w swojej naturalnej postaci, z tym, że jej włosy miały teraz wszystkie odcienie czerwieni.

De'Vireas objął ją, pocałował i z uśmiechem wyszeptał.

\- Witaj Piękna, czy mam od teraz zastąpić to Ognistą? – Daphne bez słowa pocałowała go mocna i namiętnie. Trwało to kilka minut, a gdy oderwała od niego usta wyszeptała.

\- Dla ciebie zawszę chcę być Piękną, ale ogień, który ujrzałeś we mnie jest teraz częścią mnie, więc będę też Ognistą Smoku. – Uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. – Jestem Ogniem, żywym płomieniem. Czuje spokój, pewność siebie, jakiej nie powinien znać człowiek. Wiem o tylu rzeczach, choć nie mam pojęcia skąd. –

\- Wiesz, co dla ciebie zrobiła Feniks? – Spytał poważnie.

\- Powiedziała, że powiąże mnie z mocą feniksów. – Odpowiedziała niepewnie. – To chyba nie oznacza, że ona coś straciła? –

\- Nie do końca. Lena jest Złotym Feniksem, jest prawdopodobnie ostatnim takim feniksem na ziemi. Reszta wydaje się nam nieśmiertelna, ale tak naprawdę ma ograniczona ilość magii, a odrodzenia bardzo je nadwątlają. Zwyczajne feniksy, o ile można tak powiedzieć rzadko żyją więcej, niż dwieście lat. Lana połączyła twoja magię z jednym z jej piskląt, choć pisklę to pewnie miało za sobą setkę lat życia. Podejrzewam, że intensywnie musiało korzystać z swojej magii, i nie zostało mu już wiele. Ale te resztkę oddało tobie, stąd wiedza i zdolności. –

\- Feniks umarł dla mnie? – Spytała głosem pełnym żalu. – Ta moc i wiedza, nie jest tego warta. –

\- Właśnie, dlatego byłaś odpowiednią osobą. – Wtrąciła Lana. – Nie każdy pierwsze o tym by pomyślał. –

\- Jesteś związana z feniksami tak, jak ja z smokami. Kervesnisah widząc, że umiera, postanowiła dać sobie drugie życie, we mnie. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Tego Daru nie można przyjąć z uśmiechem, ale należy się niego cieszyć, bo inaczej byłby na nic. Feniks oddał życie, choć niewiele mu go pozostało, ale będzie żył nadal w tobie. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się teraz pełnowymiarowy uśmiech łobuza - Jutro sprawdzimy, co potrafisz, czy Ognista jest tak dzika jak Smok. –

\- Żebyś się nie załamał Smoku. – Powiedziała Lana.

\- Przegrywać z lepszym to nie wstyd. – Wyjaśnił, ale zamilkł, gdy usłyszał niski warkot.

Na plażę wbiegły dwa olbrzymie białe wilki, choć nie był to dokładny opis. Wilk to coś, co cisnęło się na usta, ale stworzenia miały około metra trzydziestu w kłębie, łapy grubości uda Maxa, szczęki wyglądały, jakby mogły odgryzać kończyny od niechcenia. Stworzenia mogły waży po dwieście kilogramów, albo więcej, bo w tym świetle trudno było stwierdzić czy maja tylko sierść czy grube puszyste futro.

\- Są i obrońcy stada. – Powiedziała Feniks. – Co tak długo Rogerze? –

\- Nie chcieliśmy przerywać wam oględzin. Gratulacje Ogniu i tobie chyba też Smoku, choć możesz tego jeszcze żałować. Rude są ponoć strasznie dzikie. – Ale widząc minę Maxa szybko dodał. –Żartowałem, żartowałem. –

\- Przedstawiam wam. – Kontynuował Roger, by zmienić temat – Wesołą i Smutaska. – Rozległ się się groźny warkot. – Dobra, Księżyc i Cienia. Matko, dziś nie jest wieczór na żarty. –

Blaise i Susan skoczyli do przodu przemieniając się w swoje postacie, oboje mieli po lewej stronie głowy białe pasemko we włosach.

\- Nie wierzę, że można się nauczyć bycia animagiem w trzy godziny. Wydawało się to ekstremalnie zaawansowana magią. – Powiedziała Susan.

\- Bo taka jest, ale nauka mentalna pod okiem jedynego czarodzieja, posiadającego więcej niż jedną formę jest najlepszą metodą. – Wyjaśnił Roger chwaląc sam siebie.

\- A ile form posiadasz? – Spytała Daphne.

\- Nie wiem. Poważnie. – Dodał widząc uniesioną brew. - Nie liczyłem w ile zwierząt potrafię się zmienić, po którejś formie następne są łatwiejsze. Najtrudniej przełamać barierę pomiędzy pierwszymi formami. – Uśmiechną się. – Dla ciebie jednak, tak jak dla Smoka jest to droga zamknięta. Wy nosicie swoje Bestie w sobie, a że są to magiczne stworzenia, o wielkiej potędze, nie przyjmą zamknięcia w innej formie niż wasza lub swoja własna. –

\- Teraz chyba nasza kolej na prezentację. – Powiedział Severus tuż za ich plecami, ale gdy się odwrócili nie zobaczyli nikogo. Głos za to odezwał się kawałek dalej, tym razem Theodory.

\- Jesteśmy cieniem, poruszamy się w cieniu, atakujemy z cienia. – Max podskoczył, gdy poczuł uszczypniecie w pośladek.

\- Więc pora uczynić światło. – Powiedział, a cały obszar zalała jasność i to taka, która zdawał się promieniować z każdego miejsca, a nie jednego punktu. Usłyszeli pisk i syk, a światło natychmiast przygasło.

\- To było niemiłe. – Powiedziała nauczycielka eliksirów wychodząc z domu. – Ok, nie powinnam cie szczypać, jednak nie musiałeś tak brutalnie przerywać mi zabawy. –

\- Niby nie, ale warto od razu poznawać swoje ograniczenia. – Powiedział Kano wchodząc za nimi. – Smok pokazał, że musicie jeszcze wiele ćwiczyć, zanim opanujecie magię cienia tak jak skrzaty. –

\- Skrzacie, czy ty mówisz poważnie? – Oburzyła się Feniks – Przy twoim darze nasze wyglądają jak prezenty ze sklepu „Wszystko po dolarze". –

\- Dlaczego? – Spytał Blaise.

\- Bo to czym was obdarowaliśmy jest dla was. – Wyjaśnił Roger. – Kano natomiast zdradził im sekret rasy, który mogą przekazać dalej. Magia cienia to wielka tajemnica skrzatów. Poruszanie się w cieniu, niewidzialność, zdolność teleportacji w miejsca zabezpieczone magią czarodziejów, niesamowity dostęp do magii bezróżdżkowej, jaka normalnie pozostaje poza zasięgiem czarodziejów. –

\- Nie ma tak kolorowo. – Powiedział skrzat. - To był prezent dla dłoni Maxwella. Związałem Severusa i Theodorę przysięgą, iż wiedzę, którą zdobyli mogą przekazać tylko palcom dłoni i swoim dzieciom, ale dopiero po złożeniu podobnej przysięgi. –

\- Ulżyło mi. – Powiedziała Feniks.

\- Cóż ja nie mogę dać wam takich prezentów. – Powiedział Jaques. – Ale mam coś, co może wam się spodobać. Ten dom jest wielki, jest też bezpieczny. I od dziś jest siedzibą Dłoni Smoka. Właściwie to cała wyspa i kilkanaście kilometrów oceanu także, bo należą pod jeden akt własności. –

\- Hmm, Jednorożcu mam pytanie. – Powiedział nagle Max. – Gdybym chciał przenieść tu dorosłego Krakena, to jak się do tego zabrać? –

Wywołało to salwę śmiechu.

\- Pomysł godny de'Vireasa. – Powiedział w końcu Roger. – Zakładam, że jest przyjazny. W takim razie namówiłbym go, do cofnięcia się do stanu tuż po wykluciu i przewiózł w akwarium. –

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że się uda. A nie znasz jakiejś wolnej samicy? –

\- Szaleńcze. Znam, nawet kilka. Samic jest dużo, to o samca trudno. Dostarczyć ci ich profile randkowe? – Zapytał z autentycznym rozbawieniem.

\- Na razie nie. Ale bądź gotów na opiekę nad taka parą i ich młodymi. –

* * *

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła na miłych pogawędkach o odkrytych zdolnościach, oraz na dokończeniu listy dziesięciu najbardziej żenujących momentów z życia Maxa. Wszyscy zgodzili się, że upicie się w trupa, podczas nauki zdobywania informacji i śledzenie przez trzy tygodnie złego gangu kiboli, co zakończyło się dwoma tatuażami i burdą z policją było numerem jeden.

\- Wiesz, chyba dam radę polubić się z tymi włosami. – Powiedziała Daphne, gdy po wspólnym prysznicu leżeli w łóżku.

\- Ja na pewno, nie zrozum mnie źle. Z włosami blond byłaś piękna i nadal jesteś, ale teraz nie jesteś już tą samą osoba. Jesteś ogniem, a białe włosy sugerują zimny, lodowaty ogień, który parzy, ale nie daje ciepła. Jesteś kimś nowym i twoje włosy to pokazują. – Powiedział głaszcząc ją po plecach.

\- Pokażesz mi jak wygląda twoja forma? – Poprosiła.

\- Jutro, tu nie ma miejsca. –

\- Jest tak duża? – Otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Nie, mogę kontrolować rozmiar. Przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Chodzi o moc, przez pierwszych kilka sekund zanim opanuje jej napływ może powodować zniszczenia. –

\- A wczoraj biliśmy się na śnieżki. – Powiedziała niedowierzając. Chwile później już spali.

* * *

Daphne obudził szum fal, czuła przy sobie Maxa, a w sobie ogień. Czuła, że nic nie może ich powstrzymać. Wiedziała już, czym grozi optymizm i czym są prawa Murphego, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na euforie, jaka w niej była.

\- Dzień dobry Ognista. – Odezwał się jej ukochany.

\- Długo nie śpisz? – Spytała całując go.

\- Kilka minut. Ale o ile poczucie czasu mnie nie myli, za chwilę możemy spodziewać się spanikowanego Severusa wydeptującego posadzkę na dole. Wczoraj był gotów stanąć sam przeciw Voldemortowi, a dziś boi się spotkania z przyjacielem. –

\- Nie bądź surowy, on nadal ma problemy z zaakceptowaniem faktu, iż ktoś może postępować wobec niego dobrze nie oczekując nic w zamian. – Powiedziała wstając i ściągając z niego prześcieradło, którym byli przykryci. Owinęła się nim i ruszyła do łazienki.

\- Ejj, to wieczorami mogę cie oglądać nagą, a rano mam patrzeć na prześcieradło? – Zawołał z wyrzutem. Daphne zachichotała i pozwoliła opaść materiałowi na podłogę, ale nie zwolniła ani na sekundę.

\- Jak chcesz patrzeć to musisz się pofatygować do łazienki. –

Pofatygował się. Dlatego na śniadanie zeszli dopiero pół godziny później.

* * *

\- Severusie uspokój się. – Powtarzała Theodora – Spotykasz się z przyjacielem, a nie z oceniającym cie belfrem. –

\- Teraz wiesz jak my czuliśmy się, gdy wzywałeś nas do odpowiedzi. – Zachichotała Susan, a z podłogi przed kanapą, na której leżała dobiegło dziwne pomrukiwanie, które okazało się Blaisem w formie Cienia.

\- Blaise zmień się, bo nawet, kiedy wiem, że chichoczesz to ciarki mnie, przechodza. Ten dźwięk włącza mi w mózgu lampkę z napisem „pierwotna groza".– Powiedziała Anastazja. – O patrzcie, kto wstał. Ciężka noc? –

\- I poranek. – Odpowiedziała Daphne. – Twój syn ma niespożyte siły. –

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, Roger chyba miał racje, co do koloru włosów. – Powiedział Jaques, a widząc rumieniec na jej twarzy dodał. – Nasz pokój jest obok waszego. Moja żona musiała rzucać zaklęcie ciszy na wasza ścianę. –

\- Ej, czy wam nie wydaje się dziwne, że para szesnastolatków rozmawia w ten sposób o seksie z rodzicami jednego z nich? – Spytała Susan profesorów.

\- Susan, czy gdyby mieli powiedzmy po pięć lat więcej i byli po ślubie to było by inaczej? – Zapytała Anastazja.

\- W pewnym sensie stałoby się to oficjalne. Więc tak, było by inaczej. –

\- Ale oni oddali się sobie nawzajem o wiele głębiej, niż państwowy akt ślubu. Połączyli swoje dusze, stali się jednym. Magia to zaświadczy. Czy w takim razie mamy ich traktować jakby to była tylko chwilowa fascynacja nastolatków? Oni są małżeństwem, nie mają na to papieru, ale stanowią jedność, rodzinę i to, co robią we własnym domu, we własnej sypialni nie jest niczym nienormalnym. To coś, co robi każde małżeństwo. – Uśmiechną się chytrze i dodał. – Choć nie każde z taką intensywnością synu. –

\- Nie bądź niesmaczny. – Powiedziała Anastazja dźgając go palcem w bok. - Dla nas Susan, Daphne jest żoną Maxa, a to, że nie maja oficjalnego zaświadczenia na to nie gra żadnej roli. –

\- Wiem. To po prostu nie do wyobrażenia dla mnie, gdybym spróbowała, choć wspomnieć mojej ciotce, że zaraz po szkole zamierzamy zamieszkać z Cieniem razem, oszalałaby z niemocy wybicia mi tego pomysłu z głowy. – Odpowiedziała była puchonka, a Blaise zmienił się w ludzka formę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pozna mnie lepiej nim skończymy szkołę. –

\- Myślę, że jak już będziecie bohaterami, którzy przyczynili się do pokonania Voldemorta, przymknie oko na odrobię niestosowności. A jak nie to święta będziecie spędzali z nami. – Pocieszyła go Anastazja.

\- Severusie na miłość boską, przestań wydeptywać marmur, do jasnej cholery. – Wrzasnęła Theodora. – Dość tego. Natychmiast do pokoju. –

\- Zamierzasz go uziemić w pokoju? – Spytał z niedowierzaniem Blaise.

\- Zamierzam zająć go czymś, co odbierze mu zdolność zbytniego myślenia. – Powiedziała puszczając im oko. – Nie czekajcie ze śniadaniem. – Dodała, co wywołało falę śmiechu.

* * *

Nauczyciele zeszli na dół po jakichś czterdziestu minutach, a Severus wydawał się faktycznie dużo bardziej rozluźniony. Zapakowali dwa koszyki z jedzeniem do samochodów i pojechali o Freeport, gdzie mieściła się szkoła Taekwondo Natanela.

Budynek mieścił się niedaleko portu, w starym magazynie, czy może lepszym słowem było by hangarze. Półokrągły metalowy dach, pomalowany na rdzawo czerwony kolor. Taką samą farbą pomalowano szerokie rozsuwane drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się betonowa posadzka. Dopiero kawałek dalej przechodziła w gumowaną grubą wykładzinę, jaką wszyscy znali już z ich zajęć w pokoju życzeń, a jeszcze kawałek dalej w materace pokryte skórą.

W środku odbywały się zajęcia, około dwudziestki uczniów w różnym wieku, przyglądało się jak mężczyzna w wieku Severusa pokazuje im poprawną technikę wyprowadzenia kopnięcia z półobrotu.

\- Poczekajcie tu. – Polecił Max, poruszył lekko ręką i sprawił, że ostre światło zaczęło świecić zza ich pleców, tak jakby ktoś zaparkował tam samochód, którego szyby odbijały słońce. Sam podszedł kilka kroków i zatrzymał się tuż przed gumowaną posadzką.

\- Mogę cię zmienić Sensai. - Powiedział Max przerywając mężczyźnie prezentację. - Chyba przyda ci się chwila wolnego. - Mężczyzna bez słowa odwrócił się do niego i ukłonił tak samo jak Max.

\- Nie jesteś już moim uczniem. Miałeś więcej nauczycieli, a każdy z nich był lepszy ode mnie. - Odparł.

\- Ale to od ciebie nauczyłem się najwięcej, bo byłeś moim pierwszym mistrzem. A zanim odszedłem szukać nauk w innych miejscach na świecie zaproponowałem ci dar, który tylko ktoś taki jak ja mógłby ci dać. Ty odrzuciłeś go i poprosiłeś o szansę jedną na milion. Pamiętasz to Sensai? - Zapytał.

\- Pamiętam. Poprosiłem, że gdybyś kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu spotkał mojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, to żebyś mu pomógł, lub dał szybką śmierć, gdyby był ci wrogiem. - Skupił wzrok na jego towarzyszach. - Widzę, że masz już niemałą grupę zwolenników. Czy to znaczy, że wojna w twoim świecie się już zaczęła? -

\- Trwa od roku, ale zamierzam zakończyć ją niebawem. Przybyłem żeby powiedzieć ci, że spotkałem twojego przyjaciela na mojej drodze. - Klasa wpatrywała się w swojego nauczyciela i obcego chłopaka, mówiącego niczym postać z filmu. Niewiele z tego rozumieli, ale Natanel był dobrym człowiekiem, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli i wszyscy byli przekonani, że cokolwiek się zaraz wydarzy oni będą po stronie swojego mistrza.

\- Nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności. Co z Severusem Snapem? - Zapytał groźnie Visquero. - I żebyś nie miał wątpliwości. Nazwałeś mnie Mistrzem, więc jako Mistrz domagam się jasnej odpowiedzi. -

\- Severus nosi teraz nowe nazwisko. - Odwrócił się, a światło za nim przygasło. - Natanelu poznaj swojego przyjaciela, w którego nie zwątpiłeś. Chodź Severusie de'Vireas -

Severus nie zdążył zrobić dwóch kroków, bo to Visquero ruszył do przodu wpadając na niego i objął jak, najpierw jak mężczyzna swego przyjaciela, potem uścisk zmienił się w bardziej braterski, a zakończył na łzach szczęście i mamrotanych słowach.

Maxwell uśmiechną się.

\- Dobrze, że wziąłem luźne ubranie. – Powiedział do uczniów Natanela, zdejmując sandały i wchodząc na skórzaną matę. - Oni potrzebują trochę czasu. Nie widzieli się prawie dwadzieścia pięć lat. Jestem Maxwell de'Vireas i z chęcią dokończę prowadzenie zajęć za Sensai Visquero. – Powiedział obracając się płynnie na pięcie i kopiąc worek, który wyciągną się na łańcuchu niemal do pionu. Klasa spojrzała na niego otwierając szeroko oczy, a jeden z najstarszych chłopców wstał i powiedział.

\- Wybacz, ale dopiero, gdy Sensai Natanel pozwoli ci uczyć, dopiero wtedy będziemy się uczyć. –

\- Mądre słowa. Idź zapytaj. –

Visquero najpierw nie zrozumiał, ale gdy do niego dotarło, że Max chce go zastąpić, aby mógł porozmawiać z Severusem wyraził zgodę.

* * *

de'Vireas dowiedział się od najstarszego ucznia, jakie ćwiczenia prowadzili. Pokazał im poprawne wykonanie, a potem podzielił na pary, rozdał ochraniacze i chodził pomiędzy nimi poprawiając. Na koniec pokazał im podobne techniki w innych stylach, oraz omówił różnice, wady i przewagi. Po mniej więcej półtorej godziny, gdy pierwsi rodzice zaczęli się zjawiać po swoje dzieci, zakończył zajęcia.

* * *

\- Miło patrzeć jak sobie radzisz w roli nauczyciela. – Powiedziała Susan, gdy Max pożegnał ostatnich uczniów. Daphne, Susan i Blaise siedzieli z boku sali pilnie obserwując lekcje.

\- To było proste, te dzieciaki są zdyscyplinowane, wiedzą, kiedy słuchać, z pokorą przyjmują krytykę i wyciągają wnioski z lekcji. –

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jakim cudem przesunąłeś ten worek pod sufit? – Spytał Blaise, podchodząc o worka, który Max kopnął na początku i szturchając go palcem. – To waży z pięćdziesiąt kilo. Używałeś magii? –

\- Nie, to kwestia fizyki, czarodzieje się tego nie uczą, ale moc uderzenia zależy od masy, szybkości i powierzchni styku. Skoro nie mogę nic poradzić na wielkość mojej nogi, poza wybraniem miejsca, którym uderzę. Ale to też jest ograniczona przestrzeń, jeśli nie chce się połamać. Siłę mogę trenować, tak jak i szybkość. Doskonałość techniki sprawia, że uderzę w optymalnym momencie siły i punkcie. – Wyjaśnił podchodząc o worka. – Zaprzyj się o niego z tyłu. – Polecił, a Blaise niepewnie wsparł worek rękami, barkiem i zaparł się nogami.

Max przymierzył się i tym razem wyprowadził kopnięcie o wiele szybciej, rozległ się ogłuszający huk, Cień poleciał z workiem w tył, oderwał się od niego i upadł niemal dwa metry dalej na plecy. Sam worek uderzył o sufit, zerwał się z łańcucha i upadł głośno na podłogę.

\- To było uderzenie wspomagane magia. – Wyjaśnił Max. – Choć, tylko dla nadania szybkości i po to by nie zerwać ścięgien przy takim przyspieszeniu i nie złamać piszczeli. Nie dodawałem jakiejś specjalne magii do samego uderzenia. – Podszedł, do Blaisa i podał mu rękę. - Podejrzewam, że byłbym w stanie przetrącić tym kark dorosłego trolla. –

\- To cholernie cieszę się, że był między nami worek. – Mruknął masując ramię, które stykało się z workiem.

\- Przypomnij mi o tym, gdybym kiedykolwiek w swej głupocie pomyślał o sparingu z Tobą. – Powiedział Natanel wychodząc z niewielkiego pomieszczenia, wraz z Severusem i Theodorą.

\- Hmm… chyba uszkodziłem twój worek Mistrzu. – Powiedział Max niepewnie i machną niedbale dłonią, a worek sam podleciał do góry, wciągną w siebie piasek i załatał dziurę po uderzeniu.

\- Zawsze mnie to zaskakuje. – Odpowiedział Natanel– Ile razy mam kontakt z kimś z Ligi tyle razy, nie mogę się przestać zastanawiać o ile było by łatwiejsze życie. –

\- Wiesz o Lidze? – Spytała Daphne.

\- Tak, czasem podsyłają mi nowych na treningi. Głównie dzieciaki, ale to dobrze. Dzieci musza umieć się bronić, zwłaszcza w waszym świecie. – Wyjaśnił. – Chodźcie. Severus musi poznać moją żonę i synów, a oni jego. Mówił, że macie jedzenie, więc możemy potem pojechać na plażę. Chętnie zobaczę twoje umiejętności, choć raczej nie wystawie przeciw tobie niczego innego niż cienia. –

\- Nie dzięki. Żebra bola mnie wystarczająco, gdy był miedzy nami worek. – Powiedział Blaise, a zaraz dodał. – Od niedawna mam przydomek Cień. –

\- Czy twoja rodzina wie o czarodziejach? – Spytała Daphne.

\- Tak, wiedzieli odkąd uczyłem Maxwella. – A widząc zdziwienie dodał. - Ludzie tutaj są o wiele bardziej tolerancyjni niż by się mogło wydawać. To ocean, otwiera oczy na to, iż jesteśmy tylko drobinami, a żaden człowiek nie może istnieć sam. –

\- Nie przedstawiłem was sobie. – Powiedział Max, po czym poprowadził naprzód swoja dziewczynę przedstawiając ją. Przedstawił też Blaisa i Susan.

* * *

Spędzili popołudnie na plaży, gdzie Max zaprezentował Natanelowi walkę z cieniami, pokazał pełnie swojej szybkości, z pustymi pięściami, ze sztyletami i mieczem. Dla nieszkolonych w sztuce walki, wydawało się to dziwnym tańcem bez muzyki. Groźnym, ale też pozbawionym niekiedy rytmu, jakby urywanym.

W pewnym momencie Natanel kwaśno stwierdził.

\- Trafiłby cię. – Na co Max zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego.

\- Wiem, ale nie da się unikać trafienia, przy walce na taka skale. Ilu naliczyłeś? –

\- Dwunastu, choć miałem wrażenie, że było ich więcej. –

\- O czym wy mówicie? – Susan jak zwykle pozostawała dociekliwa, co było jej bardzo pozytywna cecha. Gdy czegoś nie rozumiała pytała, nie przejmując się tym, że nie wie.

\- Dla ciebie Maxwell tylko skakał po piasku z sztyletami. – Wyjaśnił Visquero– Dla mnie, dla niego, dla Victora i Henriego. – Pokazał dwóch starszych synów, którzy przyglądali się z podziwem pokazowi. – To była walka, my widzieliśmy przeciwników, cienie, z którymi walczył Maxwell. Rozumiemy, kiedy blokował, kiedy zadawał cios. Który cios kończył przeciwnika. Znamy fizykę ciała ludzkiego niemal jak zawodowi chirurdzy. Wiemy gdzie może się zgiąć, a gdzie się złamie. Mógłbym niemal odtworzyć ci po kolei ciosy i uniki, które stosował Maxwell i powiedzieć, co w tym czasie robili jego przeciwnicy. Jestem w dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procentach pewien, że powiedziałbym to samo, co moi synowie i Maxwell. Gdy mu przerwałem, ostrze przeciwnika, ześlizgnęło się z jego ostrza i ugodziło go w bark. Ręka była by do niczego, więc szybko uległby przewadze liczebnej. –

\- Dokładnie tak. – Potwierdził Max – To samo stało się w Hogsmeat, za dużo wrogów, na zbyt dużym dystansie, aby walczyć z każdym. I Herkules dupa, kiedy wrogów kupa. W walce, z niemagicznymi, byłbym niepokonany, mogę się leczyć, mogę odganiać zmęczenie, mogę używać tarczy. W walce z czarodziejami, tylko bezpośredni dystans jest dla mnie bezpieczny. Czarodzieje nie walczą na małym dystansie, wtedy nie wiedza, co zrobić. –

\- Dość o wojnie, dość o śmierci i walce. – Zawołała Jaill, żona Natanela, lokalna kobieta o ciemnej karnacji i pogodnym usposobieniu. Szybko złapała wspólny język z Theodorą, a Severusa przyjęła, jakby sama przyjaźniła się z nim w dzieciństwie. – Pokażcie mi magię, która nie służy do niszczenia. –

Pokazali. Bawili się transmutacją, zmieniając na zamianę kamienie w coraz to dziwniejsze formy.

* * *

Pod wieczór wrócili do ich nowej siedziby, gdzie czekali na nich pozostali Kolekcjonerzy.

\- Pora na ćwiczenia. – Powiedziała Feniks. – Wasze formy są dobre, ale nie doskonałe. Do waszego powrotu będziemy ćwiczyć po dwie godziny. W zamku Kano zadba o wasze ćwiczenia. Smoku ty pójdziesz zemną i Ognistą. –

\- Ej, my też chcemy zobaczyć jak wygląda Smok. – Zawołała Susan.

\- Dobrze, ale potem każdy ćwiczy osobno. – Wyciągnęła rękę, a gdy wszyscy dotknęli jej, lub kogoś, kto jej dotykał deportowała ich na pobliska wyspę.

\- Smoku wyspa jest bezpieczna. – Powiedziała.

de'Vireas odszedł kawałek, odwrócił do nich i zamknął oczy. Wszyscy poczuli nagły atak paniki, z powodu fal mocy, które się z niego wylewały. Jego twarz przemalował groźny grymas, oczy zalśniły złotem. Po kilku sekundach urósł, jego nos obniżył się wyostrzył, a skóra pokryła błyszczącymi złotymi łuskami. Wyglądał teraz na jakieś dwa i pół metra wzrostu, w barkach był niemal tak szeroki, jak Hagrid, jego ubranie rozciągnęła się do granic możliwości, aż koszulka popękała, ukazując czerwone wzory z łuski na jego korpusie. Wyciągną do nich rękę, miała normalne pięć palców, z przeciwstawnym kciukiem, ale każdy palec zakończony był szponem.

\- Naprawdę jesteś Złotym chłopcem. – Powiedział Blaise, by rozładować napięcie.

\- Piękna? – Zapytał metalicznym głosem. – Co sądzisz o swojej bestii? –

Ognista przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, po czym ruszała w jego stronę. Gdy była już blisko wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy. Potem korpusu i dłoni.

\- Ała. – Wyrwało się jej, gdy rozcięła palec o jego szpon. – Nie jesteś bestią. Oboje jesteśmy piękni. –

\- Możesz się zmienić, w tej postaci jestem niemal niewrażliwy na ogień. Myślę, że tylko wpadnięcie do wulkanu mogłoby mi zaszkodzić. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się i stanęła w płomieniach w nagłym rozbłysku. Zaraz też zatańczyła wokół Smoka niczym żywy płomień.

\- Dość zabawy dzieci. – Powiedziała po chwili Feniks, a oboje posłusznie zmienili się w swoje formy. Daphne okryła przy okazji, że jej skaleczenie się wyleczyło. – Wasze formy dobrze się uzupełniają. Smok jest niemal niezniszczalny i prawie całkowicie odporny na ogień w tej formie, a choć wygląda na ociężałego to jest silniejszy i szybszy niż normalnie. Jest to forma, którą opracowaliśmy razem. Nie jest to czysty smok, choć do takie także ma dostęp, ale nad pełną formą smoka ciężej zapanować. –

\- Teraz jestem smokołakiem.– Zażartował de'Vireas.

\- Nie żartuj. – Skarciła go Daphne, a Max zrozumiał, że nie pogodziła się jeszcze z myślą o feniksie oddającym dla niej życie.

\- Chodźcie ze mną, reszta odbędzie swoje lekcje tutaj. – Powiedziała Lana, zmieniając się w Feniksa o biało złotym upierzeniu z czystego ognia. Feniks ruszyła w głąb wyspy, a Smok i Ognista ruszyli za nią, by dotrzymać jej tempa. Feniks poleciła Maxowi walczyć z Daphne, by pomóc jej odkryć swoje słabe punkty. Po pół godzinie poleciła mu walczyć z nią w postaci czarodzieja. Ostatnie pół godziny pozwoliła im odpoczywać leząc na piasku i oglądając gwiaździste niebo. Sama zmieniła się w ptaka i szybowała nad wyspą.

Po drugiej stronie wyspy, Blaise uczył się z Susan polować, najpierw na zwierzynę na wyspie. Potem walczyć ze sobą, a na koniec walczyć z Severusem i Theodorą, którzy atakowali z cienia. Hogwardcy nauczyciele także nie próżnowali i trenowali swoje zdolności, ścigając się poprzez cienie z Kano.

* * *

Po dwóch godzinach Feniks dostarczyła ich do domu, gdzie wyczerpani padli na kanapach na tarasie.

\- Jak podoba ci się twoja forma Susan? – Zapytał w końcu Max.

\- Hmm, podoba mi się, że dzielę ja z Cieniem. – Odpowiedziała. – Uczucie głodu jest odrobinę przerażające. –

\- Zapanujesz nad tym. Bestię da się kontrolować, trzeba tylko mieć coś, co ją zwiąże. Dla ciebie jest to Blaise. Dla mnie kiedyś więzi z ludźmi, braterstwo z towarzyszami walki. Teraz właściwi tylko Daphne, a po części też wy wszyscy. Każdy z was jest dla mnie kotwicą mocującą pęta Smoka. –

\- Co by się stało, gdybyśmy pozwolili zawładnąć sobą bestii? – Spytała Daphne.

\- Z tobą nic, Ty stanowisz jedność z feniksem. W najgorszym wypadku zatraciłabyś poczucie siebie. To znaczy czułabyś się Daphne, ale zniknąłby cały zdrowy egoizm, to cześć, która tworzyła ciebie. Była byś jak encyklopedyczny przykład altruizmu i dobra. Mówię w najgorszym, bo feniks robiłby wszystko, by ci tego nie odebrać. Susan i Blaise mogliby stać się dzicy, żądni krwi. Skończyliby, jako wściekłe wilki. – Powiedział, a widząc minę Severusa wyjaśnił. – Jestem pewny, że Roger powiedział im o ryzyku tej formy. –

\- Powiedział i proponował nam spokojniejsze zwierzęta, ale wybraliśmy coś, co będzie potrzebne w nadchodzącej wojnie. – Wyjaśniła spokojnie Susan. – Powiedział, że w takim razie wilk będzie idealny do roli Obrońców dłoni. –

\- A co może się stać z tobą? – Ciągnęła dziewczyna.

\- Teraz, kiedy jesteś ogniem? – Spytał retorycznie – W najgorszym wypadku mnie zabijesz. – Powiedział to tak spokojnie, że nikt nie mógł w pierwszej chwili zrozumieć, czy dobrze usłyszał. – Gdybym poddał się smokowi, stałbym się gorszy niż Voldemort, smok to jedna z najsprytniejszych istot, jakie żyją na ziemi, jest okrutny, brutalny, a do tego ma zdolności regeneracyjne, które czynią go niemal nie do zniszczenia. Z moją wiedza i zdolnościami mógłby przejąć świat i rządzić terrorem. Ale tak jak on jest częścią mnie, tak ja jestem częścią jego. Więc jedyna osobą, której nie odważyłby się tknąć jesteś Ty. Nie chodzi o to, że dałby ci żyć, nie zaatakowałby cię nawet gdybyś ty go atakowała, nie broniłby się i nie odpowiedział, bo jakikolwiek atak na ciebie zabiłby go natychmiast. –

\- Nie mogłabym… - Zaczęła, ale poczuła spokój feniksa, zimną logikę stworzenia niezwiązanego z ludzką moralnością. – Obiecaj, że nie stracisz kontroli. –

Uśmiechną się.

\- Nie stracę. – Zapewnił ją.

* * *

Przez następne dwa dni, na zmianę przez dzień pływali, opalali się, a wieczorami trenowali. Po ostatnim treningu udali się jeszcze pożegnać z Natanelem i jego rodziną, po czym deportowali się do lokalnego centrum świstoklików międzykontynentalnych. Kilkanaście minut później pojawili się w kominku domu rodzinnego Greengrassów, gdzie czekała na nich Amelia i rodzice Daphne i Astoria. Victoria już spała, gdyż w Anglii było grubo po drugiej w nocy.

\- Jesteśmy odrobię później, ale wydarzyło się kilka niespodziewanych rzeczy, które nas zatrzymały. - Wyjaśnił Max. - Nic groźnego, ani niebezpiecznego. – Dodał widząc otwierające się oczy pani Bones.

\- Kano nas powiadomił już wczoraj, że pojawicie się z opóźnieniem. – Odpowiedział Rufulus.

\- Pani Bones. – Zawrócił się do niej Max – Chciałbym zapytać, czy ma pani coś przeciw odrobinie niezarejestrowanej magii, która zwiększy drastycznie możliwość obrony pani siostrzenicy? –

\- Słucham? – Zapytała, a Max w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że naprawdę nie usłyszała, bo przytulała właśnie Susan, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się – Czasem miewam napady głuchoty i ślepoty. W moim wieku to ponoć normalne, czasem też zapominam o tym, co mi właśnie powiedziała asystentka. – Max odpowiedział jej uśmiechem.

\- W takim razie sądzę, że Susan i Blaise mogą zaprezentować nam swoje nowe zdolności, których trening nas spowolnił. – Blaise spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale Susan skinęła ochoczo głową.

\- No dalej Cieniu. – Zawołała i skoczyła w jego stronę zmieniając się w locie w wielkiego białego wilka. Gdyby Blaise także się nie przemienił, przygniotłoby go ponad dwieście kilogramów mięśni. Teraz jednak wywinął się zgrabnie i usiadł z boku, patrząc z powątpiewaniem, jak jego partnerka popisuje się przeskakując meble i zwinnie biegając pomiędzy zaszokowanymi widzami. Na koniec usiadła przed ciotką, a Cień podszedł do niej i zajął miejsce po jej prawej stronie.

\- To niezwykłe. – Powiedziała Amelia, - Ale czuję, że mój atak ślepoty dobiega końca. – Nim zdążyła zakończyć stało przed nią dwoje nastolatków. – Niesamowite, ale teraz rozumiem, dlaczego profesor McGonagall nazywa cie przywódcą Maxwellu, szybko budujesz zaufanie i szybko zdobywasz przyjaciół. Wiem, że to pokaz dla rodziny i rozumiem, może lepiej niż bym chciał potrzebę ukrywania atutów. Dziękuję za obdarzenie zaufaniem. – Spojrzała na Zabiniego. – A więc ty stałeś się wilkiem dla niej, czy ona dla ciebie? –

\- Myślę, że oboje staliśmy się dla siebie stadem. – Odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Mądra odpowiedz. Cieniu? –

Blaise uśmiechną się.

\- Susan to Księżyc. –

\- Pięknie. Dobrze chodźmy do domu, bo jutro powinniście wcześniej wstać, żeby zdążyć do Weasleyów. Ktoś zadbał o zaproszenie i dla was i dla mnie. – Pożegnała się z rodzicami Daphne, życzyła wszystkim dobrej nocy i ruszyła do kominka.

Gdy zniknęli Gabriela powiedziała.

\- My także powinniśmy iść spać. Molly Weasley przesłała zaproszenia i nam i profesorowi Snapowi oraz profesor Hess, z tego, co wiem. – Dodała patrząc na trzymających się za rękę nauczycieli. – Jeśli nie macie pilnych spraw w zamku, zapraszamy do przenocowania w naszym domu. Mamy dość miejsca. –

\- Dziękujemy, ale musimy sprawdzić jak sprawy w zamku. Pojawimy się rano w Norze. Dobrej nocy. – Powiedział Severus. Po czym oboje zniknęli.

\- Daphne pora na twoją prezentację. – Powiedział Max. – I tak. Uważam, że powinnaś. – Dodał patrząc na jej niepewna minę.

Daphne machnęła ręką usuwając czar maskujący kolor jej włosów i zaraz stanęła w płomieniach. Zatańczyła na niewielkim obszarze, ale szybko zmieniła się powrotem.

\- Przedstawiam wam Ognistą. – Powiedział Maxwell uśmiechnięty. – Daphne jest teraz złączona z dusza feniksa. – Wyjaśnił. – Dokonał tego dla niej Złoty Feniks. Nie macie, czego się obawiać. –

\- Jakim cudem dzieci dokonują takiej magii, to coś czego nie spodziewałbym się po Czarnym Panu, a nawet po Dumbledorze. – Zaczął Rufulus, ale przerwała mu Gabriala, odpychając go na bok i rzucając się córce na szyję.

\- Tak się cieszę. – Powiedziała, a Daphne teraz przypomniała sobie o pasji i specjalizacji naukowej matki. – Samo spotkanie ze Złotym Feniksem, a co dopiero fakt połączenia się z jakimś. Nie mam pojęcia, co to może oznaczać, ale znając te piękne stworzenia nie może to być nic złego. – Mówiła przez łzy.

Max w tym czasie podszedł do Rufulusa.

\- Powiem ci to samo, co powiedziałem McGonagall. Magiczna Anglia skostniała, na świecie jest wielu czarodziejów, którzy Wingardium Leviosa uznają, za rodzaj winogrona, ale niewerbalnie i bezróżdżkowo przeniosą budynek z fundamentami. –

\- Jak skończy się ta afera z wojną, chyba zaczniemy podróżować. – Powiedział śmiejąc się.

\- Chodźmy spać. - Powiedziała Daphne, - Porozmawiamy jutro. Tylko pamiętajcie, że to, co widzieliście jest tajemnicą. Nie jestem tak pewna jak Max, czy rozsądnie pokazywać to komukolwiek i to nie to, ze nie mam do was zaufania. – Zastanowiła się. – To chyba myślenie feniksa. Cieszę się, że mogła wam powiedzieć, a raczej pokazać to, kim teraz jestem, ale… - Zamilkła. – Sama nie wiem. –

\- Chodź. – Powiedział do niej uśmiechając się Max – Musimy odpocząć. –

Jej rodzice pokiwali głowami.

\- My wiemy kochanie, o co ci chodzi. – A Astoria dodała.

\- Wiemy też, że Max nie pokazał nam swojej formy. Ale skoro ty jesteś Ognista, Blaise jest Cieniem, a Susan Księżycem, to, jaki jest przydomek Maxa? –

Daphne popatrzyła na swojego partner, a ten skinął głową, obdarzając jej rodzinę wielkim zaufaniem.

\- Jeśli chcecie to wiedzieć, to ktoś przyjaciół Maxa, może nawet Kano, będzie musiał was nauczyć Oklumencji. – Powiedziała pewnym głosem, a gdy potwierdzili skinieniem głowy odpowiedziała. – Dobrze. Imieniem Maxa jest Smok, ale nie ma miejsca na prezentacje, za bardzo lubię ten salon. – I zostawiając ich z otwartymi ustami pociągnęła Maxa na schody do sypialni.

* * *

\- Dobrze zrobiłam, że zaproponował im lekcje Oklumencji? – Spytała, gdy byli już sami. – Z wiedzy od Feniks, wiem, że w Lidze ceni się samodzielność i zdolność o podejmowania decyzji. Ale z drugiej strony, nie wiem czy mogłam rozkazać, albo zdecydować, że ktoś będzie ich uczył. –

\- Mogłaś, podejrzewam nawet, że oni szybko znajdą się wewnątrz Ligi. – Powiedział Max zdejmując koszulę i rzucając ją na krzesło. – Masz prawo, tak jak każdy inny w Lidze zarządzać jej zasobami. Nie wybieramy do Dłoni kogoś, komu w pełni nie ufamy. Niżej są już pewne restrykcje, ale Kolekcjonerzy i członkowie Dłoni maja pełne zaufanie, co do oceny sytuacji i potrzebnych środków. – Zdjął spodnie i rzucił się na łóżko.

\- Pierścienie, które dostaliście. – Wskazał na jej dłoń, na której widniał, dokładnie taki sam sygnet jak jego, tylko z odwróconymi kolorami, Jej był z srebrnego gładkiego metalu, z czarnym kamieniem i okiem smoka. – Są symbolem władzy. Każdy członek Ligi, nieważne, z jakiej dłoni będzie wykonywał wasze rozkazy. Nikt nie będzie przejmował się waszym wiekiem czy stażem. To wielka odpowiedzialność. –

Daphne pokiwała z zrozumieniem głową, wiedziała już, że dopóki nosi pierścień, na palcu jest on widoczny tylko dla innych z pierścieniem. Wiedziała też, że dla reszty będzie niewyczuwalny, nawet, gdy ktoś dotknie jej dłoni. Poza tym w pierścieniu mieścił się szereg zaklęć ochronnych. Od sferoidalnej tarczy, poprzez zaklęcia ocucające, na uśmierzających ból i tamujących krwawienia, oraz rozwój trucizny kończąc. Wiedziała też, że nie każdy nosi pierścień i tak jak Max przebywał w Hogwarcie bez swojego pierścienia Egzekutora, tak oni wszyscy będą musieli swoje oddać przed powrotem do szkoły, a nawet przed jutrzejszym śniadaniem u Weasleyów. Zaklęcia maskujące, są potężne, ale jak każde zaklęcie ochronne można je złamać, a najważniejszym zadaniem członków Ligi, mającym priorytet ponad innymi, było zachowanie istnienia Ligi w tajemnicy.

\- Zmęczony? – Zapytała zaskoczona. – W sumie to ja chyba też. Forma Ognistej wyczerpuje dużo z mojej magii, zwłaszcza podczas przemiany. – Rozebrała się do bielizny i położyła obok niego.

\- Opanujesz to, najtrudniejszy jest początek. Poza tym im potężniejsza forma tym trudniej wrócić. Zbić ja do ludzkiego ciała. Temu im słabszy mag, tym mniejsza, słabsza jest fizyczna forma jego postaci animagicznej. –

\- Blaise i Susan, muszą być dość potężni, skoro przybierają takie postacie. – Stwierdziła.

\- Całkiem, ty masz z jednej strony łatwiej, bo feniks jest stworzeniem dobra i ułatwia ci przemianę, z drugiej jest stworzeniem magicznym z silna wola i osobowością, która w pewien sposób musisz pokonywać. –

\- Spać? – Powiedziała, jakby czytała w jego myślach.

\- Zdecydowanie. –


	13. Chapter 12

Życzę miłej lektury i jak zwykle zachęcam o komentowania.

* * *

W norze zebrał się tłum ciężki do opisania. Wszyscy Wesleyowie, Harry, Hermiona, Severus, Theodora, pani Bones, Blaise, Susan, rodzina Greengrassów, Max, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Max z Daphne przywitali się z rodzicami Ginny, oraz jej braćmi, po czym Max nie chcąc być w centrum uwagi, usunął się pod pretekstem położenia prezentów. Choinka znajdowała się w specjalnie na tę okazję wyczarowanym zadaszeniu na zewnątrz. Magia dawała ku temu wspaniałe możliwości. Wystarczył dach, zawieszony na czterech nogach, zaklęcie powiększające i ogrzewające, a potem wystarczało wnieść stoły, krzesła i tym podobne sprzęty. Większość gości na razie tłoczyła się w salonie, bowiem kominkiem wciąż przybywali nowi. Niedaleko drzewka, zobaczył siedzącego Harrego.

\- Mam wrażenie, że twoje miejsce jest w środku. – Powiedział z właściwą sobie delikatnością – Ginny potrzebuje partnera. –

\- Taa, zaraz idę. – Odpowiedział.

\- Wiesz, co pomaga na stratę? – Spytał Max.

\- Proszę cię nie mów, że odpuszczenie i pójście dalej. Słyszę to od roku. – Powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

\- Prawda. Chcesz spróbować? – Spytał de'Vireas – Uprzedzam, to metoda dla twardzieli, strasznie boli. –

\- Do diabła z tym. Mów. – Odpowiedział jakby faktycznie było mu wszystko jedno.

\- Zabiłeś Syriusza. Dumbledore ci pomógł, bo gdyby powiedział ci, co jest w ministerstwie nie dałbyś się tak łatwo wciągnąć. Ale to ty nie powiedziałeś mu o wizjach, nie pozwoliłeś innym sobie pomóc. Dumbledore polecił ci naukę Oklumencji, ale nie przykładałeś się, bo nienawidziłeś Severusa. Nie słuchałeś poleceń, więc koniec końców ty go zabiłeś. – Zamilkł, a Harry chwiał się na nogach, jakby miał albo zemdleć, albo zwymiotować. – Z drugiej strony, z tego, co usłyszałem o twoim ojcu chrzestnym, gdyby mógł ci coś powiedzieć to brzmiałoby to mniej więcej tak. – Zaczął, ale Harry nagle ruszył, by nie pozwolić mu besztać pamięci o Syriuszu wytartymi frazesami, miał tego dość. Maxwell okręcił się piruetem wokół własnej osi, złapał go za rękę, wykręcając ją i docisną chłopaka twarzą do stołu, tak mocno, że zadźwięczały talerze. Pochyli się nad nim i mimo odgłosów otwierania drzwi i uderzających stóp biegnących osób wyszeptał. – Powiedziałby „Nie daj się Harry, sam miałem wiele wpadek, nikt nie jest idealny. Po prostu załatw kilku za mnie i jesteśmy kwita." – Puścił go i odsunął się w momencie, gdy Molly wykrzyknęła.

\- Co tu się na miłość Merlina dzieje? –

De'Vireas uśmiechną się cynicznie.

\- Rozmawiamy o metodach radzenia sobie z syndromem ocalonych. – Uśmiech stężał w lekkim grymasie. – Pojdę już. Miłego świętowania, a ty Harry naucz się, by odpuścić atakowanie kogoś, z kim nie potrafisz wygrać. – Zakończył ruszając w stronę wyjścia z wielkiej altany. Zaraz dołączyła do niego Daphne, Blaise, Susan, Severus i Theodora, a po kilku sekundach, Amelia i rodzina Daphne.

\- Zaczekaj. – Powiedział Harry. – Wybacz, że się na ciebie rzuciłem. I – dodał po chwili wahania. – Dziękuję. Chyba faktycznie tego potrzebowałem. –

\- Czasem profilaktyczny strzał w potylice, jest najlepsza metodą na ruszenie w przód. – Stwierdził filozoficznie Max, wracając pod zadaszenie. - Nimfadoro nie przedstawiłaś mnie temu uroczemu wilkołakowi. – Dodał zatrzymując się obok Remusa. – Co byś powiedział na sparing przy pełni, dawno nie miałem okazji do porządnej walki. – Czym wywołał oburzone syknięcia części osób, ale Remus tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Niby wiem, że mówisz poważnie, ale jest to propozycja niemal dokładnie tak szalona jak pomysł na torturowanie Malfoya, albo pokonanie Albusa. – Odpowiedział przez łzy śmiechu – Na sparing się nie zgodzę, w formie wilkołaka nie panowałbym nad tym, kiedy przestać. – Dodał poważniejąc.

\- To bądź pod wpływem eliksiru Tojadowego. – Stwierdził Max, nie przyjmując odmowy. – Greayback tak robi, właściwie wszystkie wilkołaki Voldemorta tak robią. –

\- Czy moglibyśmy spędzić świąteczny poranek bez toczenia ciągłych rozmów o sami-wiecie-kim i nadchodzącej wojnie? – Spytała oburzona Molly.

\- Wątpię, - Odciął się Max. – Wojna puka o drzwi, chowanie głowy pod drzewkiem bożonarodzeniowym nic nie da, ale spróbuję unikać tematu, z szacunku dla gospodyni. –

\- Dziękuję. – Odparła sucho, najwyraźniej nie polubiła go, ale z drugiej strony potrzeba bycia dobrą gospodynią utrudniała jej wyrzucenie go. Szczególnie po tym jak po dobrowolnym wyjściu Maxa połowa gości, bez słowa ruszyła zanim.

\- Jeszcze tylko jedno. Severusie dostarcz Remusowi odpowiedni zapas Tojadowego, tak by mógł go przyjmować codziennie. Pozwoli mu to korzystać z pełnej świadomości i możliwości obu form podczas pełni. – Remus popatrzył na niego, potem na Snapa, który skinął głową i szybko dodał.

\- Mam gotowe porcje na dwa tygodnie, w tym czasie przygotuje następne. Dostarczę ci je dziś Remusie. -

\- Może zajmiemy się prezentami? – Zaproponowała Ginny widząc, że nastąpiło chwilowe zawieszenie broni. Wszyscy przystali na to ochoczo. Max podarował każdemu bransoletę ochroną, z czarem tarczy, aktywowanym automatycznie w razie ataku. Sam dostał kilka ciekawszych prezentów. Od Daphne niewielka ręcznie robioną książeczkę, z wyrywanymi kuponami do wykorzystania, przewertował ją szybko, po czym schował do kieszeni i odmówił pokazywania komukolwiek. Blaise podarował mu elegancki zegarek, który kunsztem wykonania przewyższał dowolny zegarek wykonany przez czarodziejów. Susan dała mu spinki do mankietów, z kamieniami pasującymi do koloru włosów Ognistej. Severus i Theodora podarowali mi różowe puchate kostki do powieszenie w samochodzie oraz kiwającego głową pieska, także różowego. Od rodziców Daphne otrzymał pudełko z kluczykiem. Jak wyjaśniła Gabriela, po rozmowie z Kano dowiedzieli się o zamiłowania Maxa do dobrego wina, dlatego przekazują mu jedna z swoich piwniczek, do rozsądnego użycia. Kano zna lokalizację i już zdążył przejrzeć roczniki.

* * *

Spędzili miło poranek i południe, wygłupiając się na śniegu i pod zadaszeniem. Molly okazała się wspaniałą kucharką i zdawała się już pogodzić z niecodziennym, albo raczej nieangielskim sposobem bycia, tego nowego chłopca. Miała, co do niego wątpliwości, słysząc niektóre opowieści. Zwłaszcza od Nimfadory i Albusa, z drugiej strony Ginny i Hermiona były nim zachwycone, czemu trudno się dziwić. Dokonał też niezwykłych czynów, i opowiadał się jednoznacznie przeciw Czarnemu Panu, ale był też w jakiś sposób niewychowany, albo żeby lepiej to określić, arogancji, bez śladu pokory.

\- Ginny ty chyba miałaś więcej braci. - Powiedział nagle, gdy zmusił bliźniaków do ucieczki po tym, jak próbowali wrzucić go w zaspę śnieżną, gdzie po błyskawicznym obrocie i przerzucie przez bark, skończyli sami. Fred i George szybko zrozumieli, że nie warto próbować zaskoczyć go magią. Dlatego umówili się z nim, że walczą bez użycia czarów. Teraz stało się to, czego Ginny się obawiała i czego unikała od niemal tygodnia.

\- To wrażliwy temat. – Powiedział Ginny patrząc na matkę. – Percy jest dupkiem, cały zeszły rok, stał po stronie ministerstwa twierdząc, że wszyscy oszaleliśmy, a teraz, kiedy wie, że to my i Harry mieliśmy rację, nie ma odwagi się przyznać o błędu. –

\- A wybaczylibyście mu? – Spytał poważnym tom.

\- W końcu. – Odpowiedział Fred stając obok niego.

\- Śmieszne. – Max złapał go za ramię, obrócił się błyskawicznie i wrzucił do zaspy. – Zaciekawiły mnie jego motywy. Wiesz gdzie teraz jest? – Zwrócił się do Ginny.

\- Pewnie w swoim mieszkaniu w Londynie. – Odpowiedziała. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc motywy? –

\- Pamiętasz moja pierwszą rozmowę z Hermioną. Nikogo nie osądzaj. – Spojrzał na Molly Weasley, dostrzegając łzy, uśmiechną się, ale tym razem ciepło – Poda mi pani jego adres? –

\- A co zamierzasz? - Odpowiedziała ostrzej niż zamierzała, czy ten chłopak naprawdę myślał, że może zrobić więcej niż ona. Ona była matka Percego.

\- Ja ci podam. – Powiedział nagle jej mąż. – Molly wybacz, ale my zawiedliśmy, a Maxwell z tego, co słyszałem, dokonał już kilku cudów. Widziałaś Severusa przepraszającego Remusa, albo Blaisa i Susan. – Podszedł o Maxa, powiedział mu adres i życzył powodzenia.

\- Idę z tobą? – Spytała Daphne.

\- Nie, to będzie męska rozmowa. – Pocałował ją. – Poza tym nie zajmie mi to więcej niż dwadzieścia minut. – I nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać zniknął.

\- Byłoby miło gdyby, chociaż udawał, że osłony mają dla niego znaczenie. – Powiedział Severus podchodząc o Molly. – Nie martw się, patrząc po moim przykładzie to może wyjść Percemu tylko na dobre. Będzie miał pewnie kilka siniaków, ale za to całe serce. –

* * *

Percy poderwał się dobywając różdżki, gdy usłyszał dźwięk aportacji w salonie. Ruszył ostrożnie korytarzem, aby będąc tuż przed załomem usłyszeć czyjś głos pytający.

\- Czemu masz pusta lodówkę, kiedy twoja matka tak świetnie gotuje? – Przed otwartymi drzwiami lodówki stał młody chłopak, który mu się przyglądał.

\- Jak się tu dostałeś? To mieszkanie pracownika ministerstwa, domagam się byś powiedział mi jak tu wszedłeś. – Zaczął, ale widząc, że chłopak niewiele przejmuje się wycelowaną w niego różdżką jego pewność siebie słabła.

\- Jestem Maxwell Julian Alexander de'Vireas. – Przedstawił się zamykając jakby nigdy nic lodówkę i ruszając do salonu z ostatnią kiścią winogron. – Chodź musimy porozmawiać. – Dodał siadając w fotelu i gestem wskazując mu drugi.

Percy stał jeszcze przez chwilę, ale ruszył do wskazanego fotela. Słyszał w ministerstwie o rewolucji w Hogwarcie, o uczniu, który pokonał Snapa, Voldemorta i Dumbledora, założył własny dom i tworzy armię.

\- Po co tu jesteś? – Spytał, gdy już usiadł.

\- Bo twoja matka jest smutna, choć to, aż tak mnie nie martwi. Powinna nauczyć się radzić sobie z emocjami. – Mówił beztrosko, ale obudziło to gniew Percego.

\- Nie waż się mówić tak o mojej matce. – Wysyczał i rzucił drętwotę, którą Max odbił leniwym ruchem dłoni.

\- No, to jak już wiemy, że przejmujesz się rodzina, to powiedz mi, co chcesz zyskać dobrowolnie się od nich odcinając i wystawiając na ich pogardę i wrogość? – Zapytał swobodnie, jakby nie został właśnie zaatakowany.

\- Ja… - zawahał się, ale dokończył po chwili. – Wstydzę się przyznać do porażki. –

\- Brednie. Podejrzewam, że chcesz ich w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób chronić, ale nie wiem jak i dlaczego. – Sparował Maxwell.

Percy zamyślił się, ale stwierdził, że gdyby miał zginąć to byłoby dobrze, żeby ktoś powiedział jego rodzinie, że nie zdradził.

\- Będę szpiegiem w ministerstwie. Jest tam pełno sług sam-wiesz-kogo, w końcu po cichu przejmą władzę. Odcinając się od mojej rodziny i Dumbledora, mogę być bliżej prawdziwych informacji i przekazywać je sowami. – Wyrzucił jednym tchem.

\- To głupie, jesteś z rodziny najbardziej znanych zdrajców krwi. Musiałbyś osobiście zabić Scrimguera, żeby dostać się do wewnętrznego kręgu. – Powiedział w zadumie. - To twój pomysł? –

\- Dyrektora. – Odpowiedział nie wiedząc, czemu zwierza się temu chłopakowi. – Też o tym myślałem, ale Dumbledore stwierdził, że jest wielu śmierciożerców, którzy nie popierają wszystkiego, co robi sam-wiesz-kto, ale są z nim, dlatego, że boja się wrócić na stronę dobra. –

\- Cholerni Gryfoni. – Zaklął – Tłumaczenie, którego powstydziłby się pierwszoroczny ślizgon. Mógłbym na poczekaniu wymyślić ci kilka lepszych bajeczek. Wiarygodniejsze by było, gdybyś niby przypadkiem wygadał poplecznikowi Voldemorta o jakimś planie Dumbledora. A potem szukał schronienia u niego ze strachu. Co za brednie. – Wstał szybko, czym wywołał mimowolny dreszcz strachu u Percego – Masz teraz opcje, albo wracasz ze mną na imprezę w twoim domu i wyznajesz im wszystko. A ja załatwiam ci specjalna posadę w bierze Amelii Bones. Albo sam im to powiem, a ty wyjdziesz na tchórza, a i tak będziesz spalony. Co ty na to? – Powiedział uśmiechając się niemiło.

\- A co z Dumbledorem? –

\- Pieprze go. Rozbija rodziny, trzyma ludzi na dystans, niedzieli się wiedzą, traktuje was jak pionki na szachownicy. Jeszcze dziś złamię mu nos. – Odpowiedział z ogniem w oczach.

\- A co to za posada? – Ponownie zapytał Weasley. – Mam już pracę. –

\- A co powiesz na szefa oddziału weryfikacji lojalności pracowników ministerstwa? –

Percy uśmiechną się niemiło, zupełnie jak Max chwile wcześniej.

\- Możesz to załatwić? – Spytał, a kiedy otrzymał pozytywne kiwniecie głową dodał. – Gdzie mam podpisać? –

Max zaśmiał się i wyciągną do niego rękę, a kiedy ten ja ujął deportował ich powrotem do ogrodu Weasleyów.

* * *

Nastąpiło poruszenie i w ich stronę wycelowało kilkanaście różdżek. Nie podniósł jej jednak nikt z jego Dłoni. Gdy ich jednak rozpoznali różdżki większości opadły.

\- Ej, najpierw drętwota, potem identyfikacja. – Skarcił ich, - A gdybym był pod Wielosokowym, zdążyłbym rzucić ze dwa zaklęcia. –

\- Eee mam wam coś do powiedzenia. – Wydukał wychodząc zza niego Percy.

\- Najpierw ja. – Przerwał mu Max. – Percy dał się oszukać Dumbledorowi, który wmówił mu, że odsuwając się od was i udając zdradę będzie mógł się wkupić w towarzystwo śmierciożerców w ministerstwie. Chciał was chronić, ale zaufał złemu czarodziejowi. Koniec tematu. Fred i ten drugi, jak dowiem się choćby o jednym figlu spłatanym mu z tego powodu, to nakarmię wami smoka. – Pogroził im, ale musiał odsunąć się z drogi Molly, która ruszyłaby przytulic syna. Max podszedł do Daphne i nauczycieli, którzy stali razem. – Wyślij patronusa do naszego dyrektora, że Nora została zaatakowana. Chce z nim zamieć słowo. – Polecił głośno Severusowi, który natychmiast wzniósł różdżkę, wypuszczając widmową postać łani.

Dwie minuty później w ogrodzie poza granicą osłon aportowało się kilkunastu czarodziejów w tym sam Dumbledore. Rozglądali się w popłochu szukając zagrożenia, ale szybko stało się jasne, że żadnego tu niema i że był to fałszywy alarm.

\- Co to ma znaczyć Severusie? – Zaczął dyrektor, ale widząc minę de'Vireas zbliżającego się w jego stronę, przeniósł uwagę na niego. – Rozumiem, że to forma żartu. Dość nietaktowna, ściągnąłem członków Zakonu z posterunków. – Zaczął naganę, ale musiał zrobić unik, bo w jego stronę poleciało zaklęcie tłukące. Członkowie Zakonu, a przynajmniej ci, którzy przybyli z dyrektorem podnieśli różdżki i zaatakowali Maxa. Ten jednak zdążył postawić tarcze wokół siebie i Dumbledora.

\- Jesteś sam Starcze, a ja dziś zrobiłem postanowienie złamania twojego nosa. – Max wyjął różdżkę. – Zwalniam cię z przysięgi i uznaje ten pojedynek, więc twoja magia jest bezpieczna. Polecam dać z siebie wszystko. – Dodał machając różdżką i ruszając po okręgu wokół dyrektora. Jego postać rozszczepiła się raz, potem obie rozszczepiły się ponownie i ponownie. Albus rozglądał się, ale nie mógł przeniknąć iluzji, krążyło wokół niego ośmiu uczniów, a każdy podnosił różdżkę. Zareagował błyskawicznie próbując deportować poza tarcze, ale zakręcił się tylko w miejscu. Błyskawicznie transmutował kilka kamieni, by udawały jego klony, które miały zasłaniać sobą czary. Uznał, że trzem uda się przechwycić prawdziwy czar, a jemu zaatakować tego właściwego. Nie przewidział, że wszystkie osiem zaklęć będzie prawdziwych. Trzy kamienne kopie rozprysły się, a w dyrektora trafiły dwa zaklęcia, resztę zablokował. Czuł jak jego ręce i nogi rozciągają się niczym na stelażu, ale udało mu się niewerbalnie rzucić przeciw zaklęcie.

Sam zaatakował, rzucając rozchodzące się centrycznie od niego trzy pierścienie ognia. Przeniknęły one przez wszystkie osiem postaci, nie robiąc im szkody. Usłyszał za to czyjś śmiech.

\- Świetna zabawa, ale pora kończyć. – Iluzje ruszyły w jego stronę, rzucając zaklęcia światła, potykacze i popychacze. Pomyślał, że Max ewidentnie nie chciał wyrządzić mu krzywdy. To miała być następna lekcja pokory, jednak nagle poczuł uderzenie w twarz, z taką siłą, że wyrwało go to z ziemi i obróciło niemal poziomi, wokół osi, którą stanowiła jego twarz. Upadł ciężko na ziemie, tracąc przytomność. Max pochylił się nad nim, odrzucił różdżkę dyrektora i ocucił go, zaklęciem, odsuwając się na czas, by uniknąć wymiotów.

\- Naucz się, że nie wolno rozbijać rodzin, kretynie. Żałuję, że ocaliłem ci życie. Więcej nie popełnię tego błędu Starcze. – Wycedził cicho, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy zainteresowani to usłyszeli. – Przez ciebie wydarzył się niemal tyle samo cierpienia, co przez Voldemorta, on przynajmniej miał odwagę zabijać czasem osobiści. – Zaklęciem przywołał różdżkę dyrektora i rzucił mu ją na pierś.

Dyrektor z dużym trudem podniósł się z ziemi i rozejrzał, ale nie znalazł wiele zrozumienia w spojrzeniach. Wyleczył złamany nos i złagodził zawroty głowy, wywołane uderzeniem, usunął też wymiociny z szaty i brody. Podejrzewał, że taki cios mógłby wywołać wstrząs mózgu. Ci, którzy z nim przybyli rozglądali się niepewnie, nie wiedząc czy zaatakować chłopka czy lepiej nie ryzykować. Albus gestem nakazał im opuszczenie różdżek.

\- Widzę Percy, że wróciłeś do domu. – Powiedział poważnie. – To dobrze. Nie powiem, że sam wybrałbym inaczej, ale… -

\- Jeszcze słowo Starcze, a zabije cie tu i teraz. – Syknął Max odwracając się do niego, niczym wąż. – Voldemort rozmawia z wężami, ale ty masz węże w ustach. Dziwię się, że Feawks z tobą wytrzymuje. –

Dumbledore odwrócił się do niego.

\- Nie chcę w tobie wroga Maxwellu, ale nie każdy może sobie pozwolić na luksus bycia dobrodusznym. Niektórzy muszą podejmować decyzję odnośnie tego, czy trzeba zaryzykować czyjeś życie. –

\- Właśnie krzyknąłeś „Naprzód". Ja zawsze krzyczę, „Za mną". –

\- Albusie chyba pora, abyś odszedł. – Powiedział niespodziewanie Artur. – Porozmawiamy później, ale teraz chcemy cieszyć się kompletem rodziny. – Pewność, jaka biła od Artura w tej chwili, była niemal tak wyczuwalna jak ta w głosie Maxa. Dyrektor skinął głową i deportował się bez słowa, wraz z większością członków Zakonu. Pozostał Kingsley, Remus i Nimfadora.

\- Dziękuję. – Powiedział Artur wyciągając do niego dłoń. Chłopiec uścisną ją, po czym odwrócił się Molly.

\- Wybacz. Jak mówiłem nie udało się uniknąć tematu wojny. – Musiał przerwać, bo objęła i przytuliła do mocno.

\- To ty musisz mi wybaczyć. Byłam do ciebie uprzedzona, z tego, co słyszałam, byłeś niewiele lepszy od sam-wiesz-kogo, torturowałeś, pojedynkowałeś się, nie okazywałeś nikomu szacunku. Nie chciałem by moje dzieci zadawały się z Tobą, ale widzę, że źle cię oceniłam. –

Uśmiechną się, wydostając się z jej objęć.

\- Amelio. – Powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem. – Kilka dni temu zapytałaś, czy potrzebuje pomocy ministerstwa. Dziś potrzebuję. Chcę żebyś dała pracę Percemu. Stwórz dla niego oddział wewnętrznego biura antykorupcyjnego, daj mu uprawnienia do komisyjnego przesłuchiwania z udziałem Veritaserum. Niech ma wgląd w dane pracowników, niech może zakładać podsłuchy, śledzić i tym podobne. Percy potrzebuje adrenaliny, a do tego jest urodzonym biurokratą. Posada, której wszyscy będą nienawidzić i się bać, da mu chyba dość splendoru. – Zakończył rozglądając się po tych, którzy pracowali w ministerstwie. – Co ty na to? –

\- Zrobione. Znając Scriumgera dostanie całkiem ładny oddział i środki. – Odpowiedziała Amelia z podobnym uśmiechem.

\- No to możemy wracać do luźnej atmosfery świąt. – Zażartował – Zostało jeszcze coś z tego ciasta z brzoskwinią? – Zapytał, a Daphne dźgnęła go w brzuch.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny. – Po czym go pocałowała.

* * *

Rodzina Weasleyów zbiła się przy jednym stole rozmawiając z Percym, Max usiał z Daphne i Susan z Blaisem. Pojawiła się obok nich także reszta uczniów Hogwartu, niebędąca członkami rodziny rudowłosych. Dorośli zbili się w drugą grupę, dyskutując nad wydarzeniami. Szczególnie donośny był Kingsley, próbujący dowiedzieć się więcej o de'Vireasie od Severusa.

\- To chyba twój plan przekonania dyrektora do ponownego przydziału uczniów już się nie uda. – Powiedziała smutno Astoria. – Ale rozumiem, że to było ważniejsze. –

\- Spokojnie. Jest jeszcze McGonagall i Rada Nadzorcza. – Powiedział Max.

\- McGonagall uwielbiała Percego, więc jak pozna powód wrogości dyrektora, to będzie po twojej stronie. – Wtrąciła Hermiona – A co planujesz? –

\- Mój szalony facet, wymyślił, że skoro jest nowy dom, to powinno się zmodyfikować Tiarę i dokonać ponownego przydziału chętnych uczniów. – Wyjaśniła Daphne.

\- Tiary nie trzeba modyfikować. Odkąd Dumbledore uznał oficjalnie dom Niezrzeszonych, Tiara będzie do niego przydzielała. –

\- Ale skąd ma wiedzieć jakie cechy są istotne dla twojego domu? – Zapytała Astoria.

\- Tiara nie rozpoznaje cech ucznia, tylko wychwytuje powierzchowne myśli. Jeśli myślisz chciałabym być w Gryfindorze, ale chyba jestem za mało dzielna. Da cię do Hufflepuffu. Gdy pomyślisz, że będziesz w Revenclawie bo lubisz naukę, tak się stanie. Gdy się wahasz, Tiara zada ci pytanie, ale da cię tam, gdzie chcesz być. Więc do domu Niezrzeszonych trafia ci, którzy będą tego chcieli. – Hermiona była w swoim żywiole tłumacząc, coś, co już wiedziała, a po czasie w towarzystwie Maxa, nie czuła już żadnej krępacji przy prezentowaniu swojej wiedzy.

\- Mogę cię prosić na słowo? – Zapytał basowym głosem Shacklebolt.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział Max wstając, co spotkało się z fuknięciem Daphne, która trzymała nogi na jego udach.

* * *

Odeszli kawałek w głąb ogrodu, by być poza zasięgiem słuchu.

\- Wiesz, że powinienem cię aresztować i co najmniej zabrać na przesłuchanie, za groźby wysnute pod adresem najwyższej szychy Wizengamotu? – Spytał poważnie, ale bez cienia groźby.

\- Ty i jaka armia? – Odpowiedział wesoło Max. – A poważnie to na pewno wiesz, o moich uprawnieniach. Dyrektor w swojej walce z Voldemortem jest tak niekompetentny, że spokojnie mógłbym go podciągnąć pod utrudnianie mi pracy. Ale raczej bym go nie zabił. –

\- Co zamierzasz w sprawie Voldemorta? – Pytał dalej niespeszony Kingsley.

\- Skończę szkolenie mojej armii, co zajmie mi jeszcze jakieś cztery pięć miesięcy, a potem zaatakuję go w jego siedzibie. Okaleczę pojmę, wypruję mu umysł na lewo, w poszukiwaniu informacji o jego filarach nieśmiertelności, zniszczę je i potem go zabiję. – Uśmiechną się. – A potem zdam Owutemy. –

\- Co to za Filary Nieśmiertelność, o których ty i Snape mówicie? –

\- Spytaj Dumbledora, wie o nich od jakichś dwóch lat. Severus dowiedział się ode mnie. A dyrektor obecnie uczy o nich Harrego, którego planował wysłać na samotną misje, w celu znalezienia i zniszczenia ich. –

\- Planował? –

\- Tak. – Potwierdził Maxwell – Planował, bo myślał, że jest umierający. Pod koniec roku miał go zabić Severus, aby zyskać wdzięczność Voldemorta, przejąć szkołę i w ten sposób chronić uczniów. –

\- To niedorzeczne. Przecież zabilibyśmy Snape, za coś takiego. – Powiedział Kingsley niepewnie.

\- Spytaj go ten plan. – Max odwrócił się i ruszył do przyjaciół.

\- Czekaj – Zawołał Auror – Potrzebujesz pomocy? –

\- Nie od ciebie. – Opowiedział chłopak, nie odwracając się. – Pierwsze porozmawiaj z Dumbledorem, a potem ustal czy jesteś lojalny wobec Ministerstwa i czarodziejów w znaczeniu społeczności, czy Starca. I uważaj, bo Percy będzie patrzył w serca. -

* * *

Gdy dotarł o swoich przyjaciół, ci toczyli już zażartą dyskusje, nad tym, kto dołączy o domu Niezrzeszonych i czy informować wybranych, odpowiednich ludzi o wadzie Tiary przydziału.

\- To byłaby skrajna głupota. – Powiedziała Susan, a Daphne pokiwała z uznaniem głową. – W ten sposób tak naprawdę ignorujemy to, co Max powtarzał o motywach. Nie uznałbyś Harry, Blaisa za odpowiedniego by mu powiedzieć, a co daje ci prawo oceniania postępowania, bez znania motywów. –

\- Max też nie zna motywów, kieruje się intuicją i własnym widzimisię, albo raczej tym, że coś lub ktoś jest mu potrzebny. – Bronił się Harry. – Dlaczego ja nie mógłbym się kierować takimi samymi motywami? –

\- Bo jesteś Gryfonem. – Powiedział Max zza jego pleców, sprawiając, że Harry podskoczył. – Ja nie mam uprzedzeń, więc nawet, jeśli kieruje się intuicja to nie wyłączam z grupy zainteresowanych nikogo. Twoja intuicja mówi, że ślizgoni są domyślnie niegodni zaufania. Blaise. – Powiedział odwracając wzrok na Cienia. – Ilu ślizgonów naprawdę popiera Voldemorta, ilu boi się o swoje rodziny lub jest przez rodziny przymuszanych, a ilu chce stanąć po stronie Dumbledora, tylko boi się czy zostaną przyjęci, a jeśli nie zostaną, to co z nimi zrobią inni ślizgoni? -

\- Hmm. Prawdziwych popleczników było mniej niż piętnastu. Teraz dziewięciu, zastraszonych przez rodziny z dwudziestu, bojących się o rodziny pięciu. Reszta pozostaje neutralna, bo nie ma możliwości zmiany strony. – Wyliczył były ślizgon.

\- Czyli czterdziestu za. Masz tam, zatem potencjalnych czterdziestu sojuszników. Odrzuciłeś ich odruchowo. – Powiedział patrząc ponownie na Harrego. – A co do informowania, to ja wam zaufałem, że zrobicie najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaka możecie wymyślić. Blaise chodź ze mną, musimy coś obgadać z bliźniakami. – Powiedział ponownie odchodząc, a widząc minę Ognistej dodał. – Tylko na moment Piękna. -

Odszedł z Cieniem w stronę rodziny Weasleyów.

* * *

\- Fred, George mogę was prosić na słówko. - Zapytał, a po chwili zastanowienia dodał. - Pana także. - Zwrócił się do Artura. Co nieco zaskoczony Pan Weasley wstał i ruszył za bliźniakami, którzy nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości, że chcą sprawdzić, o co chodzi chłopcu, który złamał nos Dumbledora. Gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu innych Max milczał przez chwilę, aż George powiedział do Blaisa.

\- On często się tak zawiesza? -

\- Nie. - Odparł Zabini. - Ale zazwyczaj później łamie ludziom kości. - Dodał z złowrogim uśmiechem. Trudno stwierdzić, czy uśmiech z odsłoniętymi zębami, czy wypowiedz, ale jedno z dwóch autentycznie przeraziło bliźniaków, Artur za to wydawał się nadspodziewanie zrelaksowany.

\- Ok. Z tego, co wiem od Ginny, jesteście jednymi z mądrzejszych czarodziejów w Anglii. - Odezwał się po chwili. - Nie boicie się eksperymentować, co może tłumaczyć kiepskie oceny, a doskonałe efekty praktyczne. Mam dla was zlecenie, koordynatorem będzie Blaise. Budżet ustalimy na początku na pięćdziesiąt tysięcy galeonów, ale wedle potrzeb możemy go zwiększyć. - Fred i George otworzyli szeroko oczy. - Przewiduję, że co najmniej trzydzieści procent będą stanowiły wypłaty. Podział zostawiam wam, bo nie wierzę, abyście mogli pozostać wobec kogoś nieuczciwi. Pan Arturze będzie konsultantem i zaopatrzeniowcem. Zdążyłem już zauważyć, że Pańska nadmierna ekscytacja mugolski techniką jest grą. Niesamowite, że podtrzymywał ją pan przez jakieś ostatnie dwadzieścia lat. Umysł ma pan bystry i plan był niezły, ale przegapił pan jedno. Ja jestem z zewnątrz, a człowiek z zewnątrz zastanawia się, jak można się ekscytować mugolską elektroniką przez dwadzieścia lat i nie rozumieć działania wtyczek. - Zamilkł, ale dodał po chwili. - Jesteście zainteresowani? -

Bliźniacy pokiwali głową energicznie, Blaise trochę wolniej, ale nauczył się mu już ufać.

\- Na czym ma polegać projekt? - Spytał poważnie Artur, nie komentując w żaden sposób wypowiedzi Maxa o jego masce.

\- Mugolska broń. - Odpowiedział krótko, badając reakcję. Fredowi i jego bratu wyrosły wielkie uśmiechy, Cień zmarszczył brwi, a głowa Wesleyów uśmiechną się pogodnie.

\- Chętnie poeksperymentuje, jeśli nie szkoda ci pieniędzy, ale ministerstwo prowadziło już takie badania i broń, ta jest całkowicie nieprzydatna. Pociski łatwo zakrzywić lub zatrzymać za pomocą tarczy, nawet najprostszego _Protego_. -

\- Chyba, że zamiast płaszcza z ołowiu, zastosujemy inny materiał. - Odparł Max. - Coś, co przebije magię. -

\- Co masz na myśli? -

\- Nie mam pojęcia, stąd pomysł wykorzystania Pańskich dzieci. Oni myślą niekonwencjonalnie. Może jakiś rodzaj magicznie nasączonego materiału, a może kawałki kości smoka, lub jego łusek. Nie wiem. -

\- To mogłoby się udać. - Powiedział po chwili Artur. - Srebro Goblinów, ale skąd wziąć dostateczną ilość. -

\- Proszę użyć zaklęcia Galeona. - Uśmiechną się Max, a widząc niezrozumienie wyjaśnił. - Niech pan pójdzie do banku Gringotta i zaproponuje im powiedzmy, dwukrotną stawkę obowiązującej ceny za kilogram. Gdy odmówią, bo zrobią to na pewno. Proszę ostentacyjnie zacząć kupować goblińskie artefakty, niezależnie od ceny. Niech Gobliny będą świadkami transakcji, albo niech do wymiany dochodzi w ich banku. W razie pytań, proszę powiedzieć, że zamierza je pan Przetopić. - Artur się zaśmiał.

\- To zniszczy ich magię, ale oni nie będą w stanie znieść myśli o takim akcie barbarzyństwa. -

\- Właśnie. Wtedy proszę obiecać oddać im wszystkie zakupione artefakty, za możliwość rozmowy z dyrektorem Faroghiem. Da mu pan ten pierścień i powie, że w ramach przysługi dla mnie potrzebuje pan kupić kilka kilogramów ich srebra, ale, że będą musieli odlać je w formie wskazanej przez pana. Cena niech będzie półtorej wartości stawki rynkowej, niech obciąży, którąś z moich skrytek. - Powiedział Max przekazując mu miedziany pierścień, z czarnym kamieniem i okiem smoka. - Proszę nie zakładać pierścienia. -

Artur pokiwał głową i schował pierścień do kieszeni.

\- Kim jest Faroghi? Z tego, co wiem dyrektor Gringotta w Londynie to Ragnar. -

\- Ragnar jest dyrektorem do kontaktu z czarodziejami, to ktoś w rodzaju rzecznika prasowego. Faroghi to bardziej ktoś, kogo nazwalibyśmy Królem. Przy czym w ich kulturze każda kopania, czy nawet głowa każdego rodu to Król. Ciężko to wyjaśnić. Wystarczy, że prośba o spotkanie z nim będzie dostateczną obrazą. -

\- Nie lepiej zwyczajnie skupić srebro w małych ilościach? Co gdy będziemy potrzebowali więcej, po ich obrażać? - Spytał George.

\- Gobliny mają specyficzną kulturę. Bycie miłym oznacza słabość, czasem oni zniżają się w akcie łaskawości o kontaktów z czarodziejami, ale nie traktują za poważnie ludzi zbyt dbających o etykietę. Najlepiej było by wejść tam siłą, zabić kilku, pojmać dyrektora i wtedy zaproponować współpracę. Doceniłyby ten gest. Może pan wspomnieć, że zamierzałem tak uczyć, ale że jestem zapracowany. Pokazanie, że nie mam dla nich czasu, też jest całkiem dobrą zniewagą. - Max uśmiechał się jak dziecko płatające figla.

\- Ale broń palna interesuje mnie w mniejszym stopniu. Mugole mają broń, która jest o wiele gorsza i o wiele lepsza do naszych celów. Miny przeciwpiechotne, zwykłe i typu Claymore, granaty oślepiające i tym podobne. Niech pan dowie się o nich wszystkiego, czego trzeba, proszę załatwić chłopakom pokazy i szkolenie w jakiejś dobrej bazie najemników. Niech znają budowę, efekty działania i niech zobaczą fotografię i filmy ofiar. Potem będziemy mogli porozmawiać dalej. Chodzi mi o zaminowanie błoni Hogwartu i całego podejścia pod zamek. Miny mają się aktywować nie na nacisk, ale na pojawienie się sygnatur magicznych. Wilkołaków, dementorów, wampirów. Do tego część ma być aktywowana zdalnie, z jakiejś tablicy sterującej, a najlepiej za pomocą kopi mapy huncwotów. Niech Remus zrobi dla was taką. Do tego mają nie posiadać aktywnych sensorów magicznych, mają tylko zbierać sygnatury. Musicie też opracować metodę ich szybkiego rozmieszczenia. Czy to jasne? -

\- Chcesz broni atakującej wilkołaki i wampiry? To nie problem, srebro działa na oba, ale nie wiem co działa na Dementorów. - Powiedział Fred.

\- Dostarczymy wam z Blaisem żywego dementora do eksperymentów. Podejrzewam, że Fosfor, jako czynnik spalania z granatów oślepiających połączony z czymś dobrym, może łzy feniksa, albo sierść jednorożca. Sprawdzicie. Najważniejsze to zachowanie tajemnicy, więc cokolwiek kupujecie kupujcie przez pośredników. Wykorzystajcie sklep, jako przykrywkę. Niech ktoś dostarczający wam materiały, zakupi je dla was, albo lepiej zleci komuś innemu zakupienie ich dla siebie. Jak braknie wam pieniędzy dajcie znać przez Ginny. - Zerknął nad ramieniem Artura. - Moja pani wzywa, Blaise dogadaj z nimi szczegóły zachowania tajemnicy i opcji kontaktu. Materiały idą przez ciebie, tak jak fundusze. Ty zatwierdzasz projekty, jak w czasie badań, znajdziecie coś ciekawego to uzgadniajcie przydatność tego z Blaisem. Chcę zabezpieczyć Hogwart, ale nie chcę używać czystych zaklęć. Te można przełamać, albo wykryć. - Uścisnął dłonie trójki Weasleyów i ruszył do Dahpne.

\- On jest straszny. - Powiedział Fred - Naprawdę myśli, że Hogwart może zostać zaatakowany? - Spytał Blaisa.

\- Nie jestem pewien, zazwyczaj mówi, że zdążymy się przygotować i zaatakować Voldemorta, zanim ten będzie gotowy uderzyć, ale poczynił jednocześnie tak wiele przygotowań do obrony zamku, jakby wręcz była to jedyna właściwa metoda na zwycięstwo. - Odpowiedział zapytany. - Macie jakieś jeszcze pomysły w tej chwili? -

\- Poczytam o broni psychologicznej. - Powiedział Artur - Coś mi się obiło, że mugole atakują wroga informacjami o ich porażkach, a swoich ludzi o zwycięstwach. Celowo wyolbrzymiają efekty, by wpływać na morale. -

\- W porządku. Informacje, albo raporty raz dziennie odbierze ktoś z skrzatów. Powie, że przysyła go Cień, to będzie mój przydomek na ten projekt. Tak zwracajcie się do mnie we wszystkich raportach. Panie Weasley, gdyby zaszła potrzeba by zajął się pan tym projektem w pełnym wymiarze, proszę rozważyć porzucenie pracy. Jestem pewny, że wypłatę za ten projekt i pracę na przyszłość w jednej z firm Maxa można negocjować, ale jako ofertę wyjściową spokojnie przebijemy wypłatę ministerstwa co najmniej dwukrotnie. - Zakończył.

\- Przemyślę to, a czuję, że warto z wami współpracować. W ministerstwie po porażce i tak nie będę miał, czego szukać, a po zwycięstwie wezmą mnie z powrotem z otwartymi ramionami. -

* * *

Maxwell w tym czasie wrócił do Daphne, która wyglądała na zniecierpliwioną przedłużającą się dyskusją o konieczności informowania wybranych, co najdziwniejsze najbardziej za tym pomysłem był Ron, choć nie przedstawiał jakichś sensownych argumentów.

\- Ron czy ty chcesz dostać się do mojego domu. - Spytał de'Vireas, jakby czytał w jej myślach. Daphne, Hermiona i Ginny, które wiedziały, że nie znosił, gdy nazywano dom Niezrzeszonych, „Jego" domem uśmiechnęły się na tę pułapkę. Ron nie do końca potrafił zaufać Maxowi, tak jak i zresztą Harry.

\- Nie, ale warto by ostrzec ludzi, bo jak ktoś niechcący będzie o tym myślał, że to fajne, to tiara go przeniesie. -

\- Ale ponowny przydział ma być tylko dla chętnych. To znaczy, że jak uznasz, że nie czujesz się dobrze w swoim domu, to możesz przymierzyć Tiarę, a ona powie ci gdzie idziesz. Może być tak, że skończysz, w Slytherinie, albo zostaniesz w swoim domu. - Uciął Max. - A ty Harry? Chciałbyś być w Niezrzeszonych? - Zwrócił się do chłopca, który przeżył.

\- Nie obraź się, wolę Gryffindor. – Odpowiedział Potter.

\- Przemyślana odpowiedz. Niezrzeszeni to połączenie cech wszystkich domów. Jesteśmy odważni, stawiamy na lojalność i logiczne myślenie, ale używamy podstępu i fortelu. Nie boimy się uciekać. Nie pasowalibyście do tego domu. I na tym zakończmy tą dyskusje, o ile McGonagall zgodzi się na moją propozycję, będziecie mogli albo powiedzieć innym o wadzie Tiary, albo zostawić system taki, jaki jest. Problem w tym, że gdy naprawdę rozniesie się wieść o tym, że Tiarę tak łatwo oszukać Dumbledore zmieni system przydziału. Co w sumie wyjdzie tylko Hogwartowi na dobre. Mogliby zastosować mugolskie testy charakterów. - Wyciągną rękę do Ognistej, a ta ujęła ją i podciągnęła się. - Proponuję zawiesić temat i cieszyć się świętami. Może kulig? - Zapytał.

\- A co to takiego? - Spytał niepewnie Ron.

\- Taka zimowa zabawa, polegająca na korowodzie sań ciągniętych przez zaprzęgi koni. - Wyjaśniła Hermiona - Ale tu się tego nie organizuje. -

\- Niby racja, ale my w końcu jesteśmy czarodziejami. - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem uniósł dłoń w stronę wolnego placu. I wymruczał. – Javelisnigash. - Zaraz pojawiły się tam cztery olbrzymie sanie śnieżne. Każdy zaprzężony w dwa konie.

\- Co to za zaklęcie? – Spytała zaskoczona Hermiona.

\- Żadne. – Max wybuchł śmiechem. – Chciałem cię, sprowokować i otworzyć twój umysł, jeszcze szerzej. –

\- Mało śmieszne, ale rozumiem lekcje. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Kano załatwisz nam woźniców i muzyków? - Zapytał w przestrzeń, a po chwili rozległy się trzaski aportacji i na wozach pojawiły się po dwa skrzaty, ubrane w ciepłe płaszcze z futrzanymi kołnierzami. W każdej parze jeden trzymał lejce i dopasowany do wzrostu bat, a drugi instrument muzyczny.

\- Och, nie miałem okazji do uczestniczenia w kuligi od naszej podróży poślubnej Arturze. - Zawołała Molly, czym wywołała konsternację swoich dzieci.

\- I co? Mamy tym jechać? - Spytał Severus, nie wspominając dobrze swojej pierwszej przejażdżki pojazdem proponowanym przez Maxa.

\- Chodź nie marudź. - Theodora pociągnęła go za rękę. - Tym razem to nie ja prowadzę. -

Max już pomagał Daphne wskoczyć na sanie, gdy skrzaty zaczęły grać skoczną melodię. Państwo Weasley, Severus z Theodorą i Blaise z Susan wsiedli do pierwszych sań. Bliźniacy, Charlie i Bill z Fleur wsiedli do drugich sań, wraz z Harrym, Ginny, Hermioną i Ronem. Trzecie sanie zajęli członkowie zakonu i rodzina Daphne, wraz z panią Bones. Zaraz, gdy wsiadł ostatni, muzyka skrzatów, nabrała szybszego tempa, baty strzeliły w powietrzu, a pochodnie zatknięte na rogach sań zapłonęły. Najpierw powoli, ale z każdą nutą nabierając szybkości konie pociągnęły ich w stronę stawu i lasu. Już po kilku minutach pędzili ścieżką pośród drzew, muzyka nadawała temu bajkowego klimatu, a co chwila rozlegał się radosny krzyk kogoś z jadących. Max w ramach psikusa, strącił uderzeniem mocy, śnieg z gałęzi, który spadł dokładnie na głowy bliźniaków. Od tamtej chwili rozpoczęła się ostateczna bitwa śnieżna, czarodzieje, zagarniali magią śnieg z poboczy, po czym lepili kule i obrzucali nimi pozostałe sanie. Po godzinie dotarli zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi pod dom, gdzie czekało na nich wielkie na dwa metry ognisko, wokół którego krzątały się trzy skrzaty, dorzucając drwa i pilnując piekących się na rożnach obok kawałków mięsa.

* * *

Po ognisku Max z rodziną Daphne przenieśli się za pomocą kominka do domu jej rodziców, już na spokojniejsze świętowanie. Wieczór zakończyli grubo po północy przy lampce wina.

\- Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się tak udanego dnia, kiedy otrzymałem zaproszenie od Molly Weasley. – Stwierdził Rufulus, gdy Victoria zasnęła na kolach matki. – Miło było widzieć, że naprawienie rodzin masz we krwi. To dobrze wróży dla rodziny, do której dołączyłeś. – Powiedział podnosząc lampkę w toaście. – A już utarcie nosa Dumbledorowi to koncertowy pokaz. –

\- Bardziej niebezpieczny niż myślisz. – Powiedziała Daphne. – Czułam falowanie mocy, mimo, że wyglądało to prosto, a wręcz dziecinnie łatwo Max zużył więcej magii, niż posiadała większość z obecnych pod altaną. A wierz mi, że Alastor Moody i Kingsley do słabych nie należą. To był pokaz tylko dla Dumbledora, a wiadomość brzmiała „Pokonałem cię już raz podstępem, ale wiedz, że mogę to zrobić też czystą mocą." Dyrektor musi być obecnie przerażony, gdy ktoś taki grozi mu śmiercią. –

\- Przesadził z wkręcaniem Percego w swój szalony plan. Ten człowiek jest uznawany za wielkiego myśliciela, a buduje plany, które przejrzy pierwszoroczny ślizgon. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że one mają drugie albo i trzecie dno, lub są fragmentem większej całości gdzie po prostu poświęca pionki. Wolałbym mieć do czynienia z bezdusznym, ale inteligentnym człowiekiem. – Dodał Max.

\- Nie czułam jakichś specjalnie wielkich wyładowań energii. – Stwierdziła Gabriela.

\- Bo Max je ekranuje. Tak jak teraz ekranuje poziom swojej mocy, to znaczy używa stale części z niej, by stworzyć barierę ogłupiającą zmysły. Mówił mi o tym wcześniej, ale odkąd mam część zmysłów feniksa, widzę poprzez to. Temu chyba jednorożce w lesie tak szybko mu zaufały. – Wyjaśniła jej córka.

\- Hmm chciałbym widzieć to, co ty… - zaczął jej Ojciec, ale zamilkł, bo uderzyła go nagła fala magii. Victoria poderwała się, ale magia znikła tak, szybko jak się pojawiła. Max uśmiechał się.

\- Chyba będzie ci wygodniej w łóżku młodsza siostro. Chodź poczytam ci coś. – Powiedział wstając, odłożył lampkę i wyciągną do niej rękę.

\- Nie oszukasz mnie. Ale możesz przekupić. – Powiedziała chytrze.

\- Dobrze mała Ślizgonko. Chodź, a znajdziesz jutro jeszcze jeden prezent. Coś do twojej nowej kolekcji z tym, że musisz szybko zasnąć, żebym zdążył to kupić i zapakować. Ok? – Spytał, a ona dała szybkiego całusa, mamie i tacie, po czym ruszała z nim.

* * *

\- Co to było do cholery? – Spytał Rufulus, gdy Max wyszedł z jego najmłodszą córką.

\- Uwierzysz, jak ci powiem, że opuścił osłony tylko do połowy, a to i tak była jego moc w stanie spoczynku? – Odezwała się Daphne promieniując dumą, z swojego partnera.

\- Przecież to niemożliwe. Czułem magię Voldemorta, wiem, kiedy używał pełni mocy przy czarnych rytuałach, a ona nie mogła się z tym równać. Nawet z tym, co teraz poczułem. Dlaczego Maxwell nie skończy z nim od razu? Przecież to powinno być dla niego dziecinnie proste. –

\- Moc Voldemorta jest większa niż Dumbledora, ale Voldemort poczynił przygotowania na wypadek swojej śmierci. Zabicie go nie rozwiąże problemu, tak jak nie rozwiązało piętnaście lat temu. Max pracuje nad tym by pierwsze pozbyć się… - Zawahała się, ale stwierdziła, że może im powiedzieć, choć część. – Filarów nieśmiertelność, nie jest to poprawna nazwa, ale nie mogę wam zdradzić jeszcze prawdziwej. Chce pozbawiać Voldemorta wsparcia, pojmać go i wysondować jego umysł by odkryć metodę ich zniszczenia. –

\- Przerażające jest, gdy mówisz o kimś tak strasznym jak sam-wiesz-kto, że zabicie go nie pomoże. – Stwierdziła Astoria. – Do tej pory myślałam, że jest to kwestia celnie wymierzonej Avady, a teraz nie wiem nawet jak zacząć myśleć. – Wszyscy zamilkli pogrążeni we własnych rozmyślaniach.

\- A ja nadal nie rozumiem jak pokonał Dumbledora, to wydawało się tak proste w jego wykonaniu. Wyjaśnisz nam to? – Spytał po dłuższej chwili Rufulus swojej najstarszej córki.

\- Użył prawdziwych różdżek, które lewitował w powietrzu, tak, aby wyglądało, że iluzje je trzymają. W trakcie rozszczepiania, z braku lepszego słowa, użył na sobie kameleona, podkradł się do dyrektora i go ogłuszył. – Odpowiedziała Daphne. – Trudnością, było rzucanie kilku zaklęć na raz i przekazywanie mocy tak, by nikt tego nie wykrył. -

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później powrócił Max.

\- Czemu macie takie grobowe miny? –

\- Zawiesiliśmy się na zadaniem, które przed tobą stoi. Przeraża nas myśl, że zabicie sam-wiesz-kogo nic nie da. – Wyjaśniła Astoria.

\- Nie tak, że nic. Teoretycznie mógłbym go zabić, co dałoby nam kilka miesięcy spokoju i odcięło jeden z jego Filarów Nieśmiertelności. Z tym, że tak jakby po powrocie byłby silniejszy magicznie niż wcześniej. Filarów ma osiem, potem stanie się śmiertelny. Teraz problem czy będę miał dość sił by zabić go wtedy, gdy wchłonie potęgę wszystkich ośmiu Filarów. – Wyjaśnił swobodnie. – Wolę moją metodę. Jest bardziej czasochłonna i niestety przyniesie więcej ofiar, ale efekt powstrzymania go będzie pewny i stały. –

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że każda jago śmierć czyni go silniejszym? – Zapytał Rufulus. – Dlaczego w takim razie po tym jak go pokonałeś nie zabił się z trzy razy, by się wzmocnić? -

\- Bo on tak jak i ja nie wie czy to wystarczy. Zginąć może zawsze, a dopóki jest potężniejszy niż większość czarodziejów, woli nie tracić swoich Filarów. W czasie wojny, może mnie trafić zbłąkana Avada, ba mogę spaść ze schodów i skręcić kark. Liczy na łut szczęścia, bo nie wie, że planuję najpierw pozbyć się jego zabezpieczenia. –

\- O której jutro wracacie do Hogwartu? – Spytała po dłuższej chwili Gabriela.

\- O jedenastej mamy pociąg, ale nie wiem, dlaczego nie możemy wracać kominkami tak jak tu przybyliśmy. – Narzekała Astoria.

\- Bo pociąg stwarza okazję do pokazu siły, dla Aurorów. To element walki psychologicznej. – Stwierdził Max.

\- Powinniśmy spodziewać się ataku? – Spytała siadając prosto Gabiriela.

\- Zawsze, ale raczej nie na pociąg. – Powiedział po namyśle Max – To była by skrajna głupota, atakować pociąg z dziećmi swoich popleczników i tych, którzy są wobec niego neutralni. Poza tym pociąg będzie dobrze chroniony i ja w nim będę. Raczej zaatakuje w tym czasie inny punkt. Stawiam na Munga, albo Ministerstwo. Nie mogę im niestety pomóc, bo nie zaryzykuję bezpieczeństwa uczniów. –

Rufulus pokiwał głową.

\- Ale gdyby były śmierciożerca poinformował powiedzmy Kingsleya, że ktoś z jego byłych kolegów ostrzegł o możliwość ataku na Munga, to mogli by urządzić zasadzkę, albo ewakuować pacjentów. –

\- A jak zaatakują ministerstwo, to oskarżą cię o celowe sianie dezinformacji. Musiałbyś powiedzieć coś w stylu, że Czarny Pan kazał im obserwować kilka obiektów, a twój znajomy, unikaj słowa kolega i przyjaciel, miał za zadanie obserwację i badanie zabezpieczeń Munga. I że wie, że ktoś inny badał w ten sam sposób ministerstwo, Gringotta i Hogsmeat. – Powiedział Max.

\- Tak i musisz przekazać tą informację już po wyruszeniu pociągu. Powiedz, że ten znajomy zaczepił cię na dworcu po odjechaniu pociągu. W ten sposób nie będą osłabiali pociągu myśląc, że to dywersja. Możesz sam powiedzieć, że nie ufasz tej osobie, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne niż się sparzyć. – Dodała Daphne.

\- Uwielbiam jak jesteś przebiegła. Chodźmy spać, bo dociera pierwsza, a ja muszę jeszcze zapakować prezent. Bez magii. Polecenie Victorii. – Zaśmiał się.

\- Polubiła cię, ale nie ma się, co dziwić, rozpieszczasz ją. – Dodała Gabriela.

* * *

O dziesiątej trzydzieści zjawili się na dworcu, dziesiątki uczniów witało się z kolegami pokazując prezenty oraz opowiadając o świętach. Tłum zdawał się gęstnąć z każda chwilą, zwłaszcza, że dodatkowo na dworcu przebywało kilkudziesięciu aurorów. Pożegnali się z rodzicami Daphne, przywitali z Susan i Blaisem oraz z Amelią, po czym uczniowie wsiedli do pociągu. Nie minęło dużo czasu jak opuścili Londyn i za oknami pojawił się wiejski krajobraz.

\- Będę miała w domu Niezrzeszonych własny pokój? – Spytała nagle Astoria.

\- Tak, ja nie zamierzam dzielić go z kimkolwiek innym niż twoja siostra, a poza tym myślę, że wysoki standard przyczyni się lepiej do nauki ogłady wśród mieszkańców. – Odpowiedział Max.

\- Wiesz, że kiedy pojawią się nowi członkowie wieść o waszym wspólnym mieszkaniu szybko się rozejdzie po szkole i znajdą się tacy, którym się to nie spodoba. – Powiedziała Susan. – Nie to, żeby cię to obchodziło, ale Theodora będzie musiała jakoś zareagować. –

\- Rozwiązaniem było by gdybyście mieli szafy tworzące przejście pomiędzy waszymi pokojami. – Zasugerował Blaise.

\- Nie. Nie zamierzamy ukrywać tego, co jest między nami. W najgorszym wypadku, gdyby Theodora miała mieć kłopoty ogłosimy oficjalnie nasz związek. Z tego, co się dowiedziałam, w ministerstwie mogą sprawdzić nasza więź, a wedle mojego ojca, zostanie ona usankcjonowana, jako oficjalne złącznie, równe z magicznym małżeństwem. – Powiedziała Daphne. – Nie ukrywamy tego ze względu na to, że się czegoś boimy, czy wstydzimy. Tak jest bezpieczniej, ale wolę odrobinę więcej niebezpieczeństwa niż choćby oficjalne udawanie, że nie jesteśmy tym, kim jesteśmy. –

\- To feniks w tobie nie zniesie fałszu. – Dodał Max, czym zarobił łokieć w żebro. – To był komplement. – Wyjaśnił rozcierając bok.

\- Uważałam tak, samo przed wycieczką. – Powiedziała ostentacyjnie strzelając focha, ale pomogła mu masować obite żebro.

\- Masakra, pokonałem Voldemorta i Dumbledora, a moja własna kobieta mnie bije. Co to o niej świadczy? – Spytał po chwili.

\- Że nie boi się śmierci? – Zapytała Susan i wszyscy się zaśmiali.

* * *

Kilka minut później dołączyła do nich Ginny, z Luna i Nevilem, a jeszcze później Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Dopiero, gdy przejechał wózek z przekąskami Rona zawołał.

\- Ej, tu jest o wiele więcej miejsca niż w innych przedziałach. –

\- Tak, powiększamy go z każdym nowym gościem. – Wyjaśniła Astoria, - Świetna zabawa. Ja dodałam lampy. – Powiedział z dumą.

* * *

Reszta podróży minęła im względnie spokojnie, tylko popołudniem z trzydzieści minut przed Hogsmeat w okno zapukała sowa, która po otworzeniu okna upuściła na kolana Maxa proroka i wyfrunęła z przedziału.

\- To sowa mojego ojca? – Spytała Astoria.

\- Najwyraźniej. Wydanie specjalne. – Powiedział otwierając gazetę i pokazując im tytuł. – „Udaremniono napad na szpital świętego Munga." – Przeczytał na głos. – „Dziś o godzenie dwunastej około setki śmierciożerców zaatakowało szpital świętego Munga. Aurorzy po otrzymaniu godzinę wcześniej informacji od Rufulusa Greengrass, iż jeden z obecnych śmierciożerców zdradził mu na dworcu Kingcross plan ataku, przygotowali w błyskawicznym tempie ewakuację szpitala. Nie ucierpiał nikt z pacjentów, ani z personelu, a sprawnie przeprowadzona zasadzka pozwoliła ująć prawie trzydziestu aktywnych śmierciożerców. Wśród nich…" – Maxwell złożył gazetę i uśmiechną się wrednie. – Przekaż gratulację ojcu Astorio. Rozegrał to znakomicie, zyskując sławę kogoś, kto nie tylko odszedł, ale i czynnie działa przeciw Voldemortowi. Musze teraz przesłać Tomowi wiadomość, że to po raz kolejny ja mu namieszałem w planach. Hmm… – Zamyślił się kompletnie nie zauważając konsternacji na twarzach gryfonów i zadowolonych min Niezrzeszonych i Astorii.

\- Chyba mam. Hermiono, jakie jest zaklęcie na mroczny znak? – Spytał niespodziewanie.

\- Eee, to nie jest dobre zaklęcie Max, niewielu go zna, właściwie tylko śmierciożercy. Po co ci to? – Odpowiedziała.

\- Morsmorde. – Odpowiedziała Ginny, widząc wahanie Hermiony. – Daj spokój Hermiono, przecież Max nie zamierza rzucić zaklęcia po zabiciu kogoś. –

\- Nie zamierzałem, ale to też było by niezłe. Zabić kogoś z śmierciożerców i pozostawić taki znak. Niech zaczną się bać, że Voldemort zwariował. – Odpowiedział wywołując u Ginny opadnięcie szczęki. – Nie, nie zamierzam nikogo zabijać bez powodu, ale musicie się obudzić. Na wojnie nie da się wygrać nie zbijając. Druga strona nie ma takich dylematów. – Podszedł do okna wystawił rękę z różdżką i wyszeptał coś, co brzmiało jak _Morsmorde,_ ale jakby z dziwnym słowiańskim akcentem.

Niemal wszyscy rzucili się do okna, a Daphne spokojnie zapytała, gdy już usiadł obok niej.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – W odpowiedzi Max machną ręką w stronę sufitu czyniąc go przezroczystym. Nad pociągiem podążał Mroczny Znak, ale wąż był trzymany w paszczy złotego smoka, a jego zwisające truchło, pożerane przez gryfa, borsuka, kruka i węża. Czaszka leżała zgruchotana pod łapą smoka.

\- Hmm całkiem zabawne. Myślę, że wiadomość dotrze z subtelnością gwoździa wbitego w kolano. – Powiedział Ron, co wywołało śmiech u większości osób, ale Harry popatrzył na niego poważnie.

\- Czemu robisz z siebie cel? Nie mogę zrozumieć, z jednej strony cały czas twierdzisz, że możesz go pokonać, a z drugiej robisz wszystko, że by go rozwścieczyć i skupić jego złość na sobie. – Spytał.

\- Bo w ten sposób odciągam jego uwagę od ważnych rzeczy. Zauważyłeś, że skończyły się ataki na mugoli, nie ma tylu napaści na czarodziejów. Skupiam jego uwagę na cichym działaniu w ministerstwie, ale to się skończy, a Percy zadba o to, by było głośno, iż te działania są moim pomysłem. – Popatrzył na Rona, - Napisz do brata, by się nie dał ponieść entuzjazmowi. Bo nie dam go rady chronić, a gra może go kosztować życie. – Powiedział i popatrzył na Harrego. – Poza tym chyba najważniejszy jest punkt, w którym kończą się twoje ataki, wizje i reszta. Bo skończyły się od spotkania w lesie prawda? –

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – Powiedział rozzłoszczony Harry patrząc na Ginny i Hermionę.

\- Od Voldemorta, z jego umysłu. Poza tym mówiłem ci, czemu nie mogę go po prostu zabić. – Odpowiedział de'Vireas. – Lepiej, żeby celem był ktoś, kto jest w stanie stawić mu czoła. Bez obrazy, być może to ty będziesz musiał go wykończyć, przez to, że głupi dyrektor wplątał cię w przepowiednię i że Voldemort ma twoją krew w sobie. Ale na razie nie jesteś mi potrzebny, a wolę, żebyś był w pełni sił magicznych, gdy przyjdzie co do czego. – Zamyślił się. – Mówiłeś kiedyś, że nie lubisz tej sławy i chciałbyś móc, żyć bez piętna Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. O ile moje plany powiodą się w pełni, twoja sława pogromcy Voldemorta się skończy. Chyba, że zaczęło brakować ci sławy? –

\- Nie zaczęło. – Powiedział wściekły Gryfon. – Po prostu tyle mówiłeś o tym, że możesz go pokonać, a jednak ludzie wciąż umierają. –

\- Spodziewałeś się, że pokonam go sam w tydzień? – Zaśmiał się. – Możesz mnie nie lubić, ale ocaliłem już więcej istnień niż ty, Dumbledore i cały Zakon razem wzięci. Powstrzymałem Voldemorta od zabijania jednorożców, pozbawiłem go kilkudziesięciu istotnych sojuszników, oraz zadałem ciosy w jego dumę i autorytet. Ale samotny wojownik może dokonać jednego. Umrzeć. – Zamilkł, aby dotarło to do Harrego. – Ja nie zamierzam dać się zabić. To, że ludzie umierają jest smutne, ale nie ja ich zabijam, nie mam ich krwi na rękach, a moje plany, aby być skutecznymi muszą zająć czas. Poza tym to wojna im szybciej to zrozumiesz tym szybciej staniesz się przydatny. – Rozejrzał się po gryfonach w przedziale. – Blaise ty rozumiesz już potrzebę wojny, co zrobiłbyś gdybyś był na miejscy Malfoya w czasie pierwszego przyjazdu do Hogwartu w tym roku? –

\- Zakładam, że masz na myśli po ogłuszeniu Pottera. Zabiłbym go, albo deportował z nim do Voldemorta, albo wezwał domowego skrzata, by go zabrał, a sam udawał, że go nawet nie widziałem. Zacząłbym też od złamania mu różdżki i wyczyszczenia pamięci, by gdyby został ocalony nie pamiętał, kto go załatwił. – Odpowiedział natychmiast, ale nie zaszczycił gryfonów otwarciem oczu, czy podniesieniem głowy z kolan Susan.

\- Ja tak działam i moja armia też tak będzie działa. My myślimy, wykorzystujemy każdą okazję do wepchnięcia sztychu, uderzamy mocno i celnie. Czekamy na właściwy moment, a w czasie czekania, rozwścieczamy przeciwnika, by popełniał błędy. By się niecierpliwił. – Spojrzał za okno, bo pociąg zaczął hamować. – Rozumiesz? –

\- Tak. Ale nie ze wszystkim się zgadzam. –

\- Masz do tego prawo. Tylko następnym razem, zanim zarzucisz komuś, że przez niego giną ludzie przemyśl to. – Odezwała się Daphne. – Bo zasadniczo od złamania ci czegoś, mnie, Susan i Blaisa, powstrzymało tylko to, że Max chciał ci to wyjaśnić. Inaczej poznałbyś gniew naszej Dłoni. – Powiedział w żaden specjalny sposób nie akcentując ostatniego zdania. Blaise nie otwierając oczu uniósł się lekko, gdy tylko Ron zaczął się podnosić. Z ust Cienia dobył się warkot, który był zapowiedzą grozy.

\- Blaise spokojnie, a ty Ron pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem kiedyś odnośnie atakowania i obrażania słownego, czy czynnego moich bliskich. – Powiedział lodowato. – Pamiętaj, Harrego potrzebuję, ciebie niespecjalnie nawet lubię, a toleruję ze względu na Hermionę i Ginny, które bardzo cenię. Mogę jednak żyć bez twojej przyjaźni. Poradzę sobie też bez Harrego, gdybym musiał. Postawcie mnie przed wyborem wy czy ktokolwiek z mojej rodziny, a nie zawaham się nawet sekundy. – Wstał. – Pora wysiadać, a wy prefekci musicie chyba pomóc młodszym uczniom. –

* * *

Gdy zajęli miejsce w powozie, Susan milcząca do tej pory odezwała się opanowanym głosem.

\- Dziękuję za uznanie nas za rodzinę. Wiem jak silne są więzy pomiędzy Kolekcjonerem i jego Dłonią, ale chce żebyś wiedział, że dla mnie i Cienia wy także jesteście rodziną. Albo raczej Stadem, od przemiany mam wrażenie, że wilki lepiej organizują sobie życie. – Zakończyła z uśmiechem.

\- Myślę, że wataha jest jeszcze lepszym słowem. Wszak jesteśmy na ścieżce prowadzącej nas do walki. – Dodał Blaise. – Czy to normalne, że posiadamy cześć zmysłów i cech naszych form w ludzkiej postaci? Odkryłem, że gdy się skupiam mogę na słuch rozpoznawać ruch, jakbym widział uszami i nosem. –

\- To dlatego byłeś taki nieruchomy i cichy? – Spytała Daphne. – Ja też mam kilka zdolności Ognistej w tej formie. –

\- Tak to normalne, choć u was rozwija się nad podziw szybko. Podejrzewam, że w twoim przypadku kochanie to, dlatego, że zostałaś połączona przez Feniks, a w waszym przypadku wasza więź jest od razu bardzo głęboko, ze względu na proces lekcji Rogera. – Wyjaśnił. – To jak z nauką magii bezróżdżkowej, nie wiedząc, co robicie złapaliście podstawy, a potem wiedząc, że to możliwe szło wam łatwiej. –

\- Kiedy zamierzasz załatwić sprawę z przydziałem? – Spytała Astoria, a Susan zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że siostra Daphne była z nimi w powozie. Siedziała tak cicho wciśnięta w kąt, że ta wypaplała się o Kolekcjonerze i Dłoni nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Astorio, czemu ci tak zależy? – Spytała Daphne również zaskoczona obecnością siostry, której przecież sama pomagała wsiąść do powozu.

\- No wiesz, chcę do was dołączyć, uczyć się tych niesamowitych rzeczy i w ogóle. – Odpowiedziała siostra.

\- Bycia szpiegiem nie musisz się uczyć, to efekt Slytherina czy uczyłaś się tego specjalnie? – Spytała Księżyc.

\- Tego i tego. Ale gwarantuję bezpieczeństwo informacji. Poza tym Kano odwiedził mnie rano i postawił blokady w moim umyśle, a lekcje okulumencji zaczynam dziś. – Odparła bez cienia krępacji.

\- To wielka odwaga pozwolić komuś wejść w swój umysł i zabezpieczyć go. – Powiedział z podziwem Max.

\- Twoje sekrety są dla mnie ważne. Jesteś z moją siostrą, pomogłeś mojej rodzinie, nie chciałam by ktoś choćby przypadkiem zyskał nad tobą przewagę z mojego powodu. Kano obiecał strzec tego, co zobaczy, a skoro ty mu ufasz, to uznałam, że ja też mogę. – Wyjaśniła.

\- Możesz ufać Kano, zaufałabym mu swoim życiem, a nawet powierzyłabym pod opiekę życie Smoka. – Odpowiedziała jej siostra. – Ale skoro jesteśmy wobec siebie uczciwi, to powiedz mi, czemu chcesz być w naszym domu, bo tamte powody to bajki. Kłamać musisz się jeszcze nauczyć, może nawet pozwolę Maxowi cię uczyć. – Dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Chodzi o Draco. – Odparła rumieniąc się.

\- Jak listy? Odpowiedział? – spytał Max.

\- Wiedziałeś? – Wykrzyknęła oburzona Daphne, uderzając go łokciem w to samo miejsce na żebrach.

\- Eej, bo będę musiał ci dać za to klapsa. –

\- Dość. – Zawołała Astoria, nim jej siostra zdążyła odpowiedzieć. – Twój uśmiech Daphne sugeruje, co zamierzasz powiedzieć, a nie chce tego słyszeć na tak małym obszarze. Tak Draco odpisał. Posłuchałam wszystkich twoich rad. Chciałabym się z nim dziś zobaczyć i powiedzieć mu o możliwości zmiany domu. – Powiedziała. - Ale nie powiem mu o tym jak oszukać Tiarę. – Dodała. – Niech to będzie jego decyzja. Nieważne, jaka będzie ja chce być w twoim domu. Wydaje się właściwym dla kogoś, kto chce pomóc przy pozbyciu się Czarnego Pana. –

Maxwell z uznaniem pokiwał głową.

\- Dziś porozmawiam z McGonagall, a może i z dyrektorem. Chce porozmawiać z Malfoyem zanim ktokolwiek inny to zrobi, ale nie ma żadnych przeszkód byś ty też się z nim nie spotkała. –

\- On nie opuszcza waszego pokoju wspólnego. Na początku ferii był kilka razy w wielkiej Sali na posiłkach, ale został dwa razy napadnięty, udało mu się, bo Filtch wystraszył napastników. – Powiedziała smutno dziewczyna.

\- To nie Filtch. To był Zgredek z iluzja. – Max zaniósł się śmiechem. – Ciekawe czy na Dracona lepiej zadziałałaby wiedza, że ocalił go charłak, czy były niewolnik? Albo lepiej idź do niego od razu, tylko nie mów mu na razie o pomyśle z zmianą domów. Daphne, gdy wejdziecie do pokoju, przywołaj Zgredka i poproś go o raport. Wątpię w to, bo Zgredek powiadomiłby nas natychmiast, ale gdyby Malfoy wszedł do któregoś z naszych pokojów, albo złamał ustalone przeze mnie reguły, lub nie wypełnił zadań wyrzuć go natychmiast. Gdy Zgredek potwierdzi, że zachowywał się odpowiednio, także w kontaktach z nim, powiedz, że zjawię się niebawem i zostaw go z Astorią. –

* * *

Dotarli do zamku i uczniowie rozeszli się do swoich domów. Daphne udała się z Cieniem i Księżycem i Astorią do pokoju wspólnego Niezrzeszonych, a Max do profesor McGonagall.

Znalazł wicedyrektorkę w skrzydle szpitalnym gdzie trafiło dwoje uczniów po pojedynku w powozie. de'Vireas czekał cierpliwie, aż skończy ich besztać, kiedy wyszła z nim na korytarz uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

\- Wiem o tym, co zrobiłeś dla Percego. Doceniam to, to bardzo utalentowany czarodziej, o wielkiej ambicji. – Powiedziała.

\- Ale przez pracę, którą mu załatwiłem znajduje się w realnej groźbie utraty życia. – Odpowiedział Max.

\- Weasleyowie po przewrocie lub zwycięstwie sam-wiesz-kogo będą pierwszymi ofiarami. Percy robi coś, w czym będzie doskonały. Czasem jest to warte zaryzykowania życiem. Nie sądzisz? – Zapytała zatrzymując się przed swoim gabinetem i wpuszczając go do środka. – O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – Zapytała, gdy zasiadła już za biurkiem. Max rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle.

\- O ponownym przydziale uczniów. Tylko tych, którzy by tego chcieli. W końcu mamy nowy dom. A duża część ślizgonów, nie chce stawać po stronie Voldemorta, tylko nie bardzo mogą okazać swoje stanowisko będąc otoczonym w domu przez jego zwolenników. Niech uczniowie, którzy chcą założą ponownie Tiarę. Dumbledore może nawet skłamać, że ze względu na nowy dom zmodyfikował Tiarę. Doda to ładną opowieść do jego legendy. –

\- Hmm, myślałam już o tym, ale szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewna czy dyrektor się na to zgodzi. – Zamilkła, ale po chwili się jakby przełamała. – Wiem, że Severus stanie za tobą, Theodora też, ale reszta nie jest taka pewna twojej osoby. Zakładając, że ja, jako wicedyrektor będę za. Mamy trzy do trzech. Bo Albus i Pomona będą przeciw pomysłowi, tylko, dlatego, że jest twój. Filius stanowi niewiadomą, może gdybym powiedziała mu, co Albus zrobił z Percym. Percy był nie tylko moim ulubieńcem. Nadal jednak dyrektor może zaoponować. –

-Więc niech pani przedstawi pomysł, jako swój, albo, jako prośbę od uczniów slytherina. Mogę znaleźć kilkunastu, który jeszcze dziś podejdą do pani z prośbą o zmianę domu. –

\- Przemyślę to. Zależy ci na czasie? – Spytała opowiadając się jednoznacznie po jego stronie.

\- Nie, ale uczniom tak. I mam prośbę. Gdy już dojdzie do rozbudowy domu Niezrzeszonych, Nevill, Luna, Ginny, albo Hermiona byłyby idealnymi prefektami, ewentualnie Astoria. –

\- Skąd wiesz, że to oni znajdą się w twoim domu. – Spytała poważnie.

\- Bo wiedzą o wadzie Tiary, Astoria znajdzie się w Niezrzeszonych na pewno, Malfoy, Nevill i Luna na dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Hermiona i Ginny na osiemdziesiąt. –

Profesor uśmiechnęła się, ale pokiwała głową.

\- A jak twoje plany? – Spytała nagle. – Słyszałam o twojej rozmowie z Kingsleyem, zaimponowałeś mu. –

\- Dobrze, widziała pani znak nad pociągiem? Tom musi być lekko zdenerwowany, że pokrzyżowałem mu plany. Pracuję, albo lepiej powiedzieć zleciłem Blaisowi, bliźniakom Weasleyówe i ich ojcu opracowanie nowego systemu obronnego, opartego w większość na mechanice, a nie magii. Zabezpieczymy Hogwart, a potem sprowokuję Voldemorta do ataku, żeby przetrzebić jego siły. – Powiedział otwarcie.

\- Co zrobisz? – Zapytała oburzonym okrzykiem, ale po chwili opanowała oddech i głos. – Rozumiem, że jesteś pewny zwycięstwa. Co w wypadku porażki? –

\- Uczniowie nie będą powiadomieni o ataku. W jego czasie, zostaną zamknięci w wielkiej Sali, za moim osłonami. - Odpowiedział spokojnym głosem. - Voldemort ich nie zabije. To byłby samobój. Jeśli udałoby mu się mnie pokonać oszczędzenie uczniów, będzie doskonałym zagraniem propagandowym. Pokaże, że walczy tylko z tymi, którzy mu się przeciwstawiają. A do obrony Hogwartu stanie tylko sześć osób. Poza tym, po pierwszym pokazie mocy jestem pewny, że uciekną. W przeciwnym razie zabiję Voldemorta. –

\- Rozumiem, że nie zdradzisz mi szczegółów. Czemu w takim razie mi to mówisz? – Spytała.

\- Bo o ataku dowiem się jakieś pół godziny przed. Będę potrzebował pomocy w zabezpieczeniu uczniów. –

\- Rozumiem. – Powtórzyła. – Przygotuję plan działania na taka ewentualność. Kiedy mam się tego spodziewać? –

\- Nie przed walentynkami. Przesyłałem fałszywe informacje różnymi źródłami, muszę mieć pewność, że one dotarły. – Powiedział wstając. – Zakończmy na tym. Chciałbym powiedzieć pani całość, ale nie mogę zaryzykować. Życie zbyt wielu osób zależy od tego planu. –

McGonagall także wstała.

\- W takim razie powodzenia. – Powiedziała wyciągając do niego rękę.

* * *

Do pokoju wspólnego dotarł jakieś dziesięć minut później. Daphne siedziała w jednym z foteli otoczona przez siedem lewitujących książek, Blaise i Susan rozmawiali pijąc herbatę odrobinę dalej. Po drugiej stronie salonu na kanapie siedziała Astoria i Draco. Ten ostatni na jego widok poderwał się. Uśmiech na twarzy Maxa przybrał złowrogi wygląd. Ruszył w ich stronę kątem oka zauważając, że książki Ognistej ruszyły na regały, a sama dziewczyna wstała idąc w ich kierunku. Susan i Blaise także ruszyli za nim. Do miejsca, w którym siedzieli Astoria i Malfoy dotarli niczym zbrojny klin z Maxem i Daphne na czele.

\- Skoro tu jeszcze jesteś znaczy, że moja pani była zadowolona z raportu Zgredka. – Zwrócił się do Dracona, który przełknął ślinę. – Słucham. –

\- Eee. Po pierwsze dziękuję. – Powiedział ślizgon. W głosie brzmiała dawna duma, ale widać było, że słowa, które wypowiada przechodzą mu przez gardło nieco łatwiej, niż podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy. – Po drugie dziękuję, za to, co powiedziałeś Astorii. Wiele dla mnie znaczy, że nie zostałem spisany na straty. Po trzecie wiem, że wtedy w Hogsmeat ratowałeś Snapa, a nie mnie, ale mimo to dziękuję. I na koniec, chciałem prosić, bym mógł tu zostać. Nie mam wiele do zaoferowania, ale zgodzę się na badanie Veritaserum. Chce stanąć u waszego boku, gdy dojdzie do bitwy. Chce dostać szansę na naprawienie swoich błędów. – Zakończył.

\- Dlaczego chcesz naprawić swoje błędy. – Zapytał głosem bez emocji Max.

\- Bo chcę być wolny, chcę zacząć od nowa, jako ktoś nieograniczony pochodzeniem i nie zmuszony do wyborów. Nie wiem czy będę potrafił odrzucić całe moje dotychczasowe wychowanie, ale chce spróbować. – Zerknął na Astorię. – Naprawdę chcę. –

\- Dobrze. Poproszę Severusa o przeprowadzenie badania Veritaserum. Astorio, będziesz przy tym obecna. Potem zobaczymy czy tu zamieszkasz. Zgadzasz się na takie warunki? – Spytał, a gdy Malfoy potwierdzająco kiwnął głową powiedział. – Kano poproś, Severusa o zbadanie uczciwości zamiarów Dracona za pomocą Veritaserum, niech zapyta o plany i powody. Przeszłość zostaje przeszłością. – Stali tak, przez kilka minut, aż skrzat pojawił się ponownie.

\- Severus powiedział, że z przyjemnością pomoże Draconowi, ale też dodał, że jeśli ten próbuje być cwany to sam wymierzy mu karę. – Spojrzał na ślizgona, mierząc go wzrokiem. – Idźcie tam teraz. – Wydał polecenie.

* * *

\- To było niezłe. – Powiedział Blaise, gdy dwójka ślizgonów wyszła. – Ten głos wyprany z emocji nieźle mnie stresował. A mówicie, że to mój warkot jest groźny. –

\- Twój włącza pradawna panikę, Max pokazał chód stali. – Skomentowała Susan.

\- Ja za to byłem pod wrażeniem waszego marszu. Musieliście go nieźle nastraszyć. Astorię, zresztą też. – Powiedział de'Vireas.

\- Gdyby tylko wiedział, że w jego stronę ruszył Smok, Feniks i dwa wilcze mutanty. – Zaśmiała się Daphne – To pewnie by się posikał ze strachu. –

\- Tylko nie mutanty. Wydaję się wielka i ciężka, ale mam puszyste futro. – Zaprotestowała Susan, czym wywołała falę śmiechu.

\- Z ciekawości sądzicie, że powinniśmy pokazać się Hagridowi, on będzie wiedział, jaką dokładnie rasą są te zwierzęta. – Dodała Księżyc, gdy już się uspokoili.

\- Tak, ale proponuję najpierw porozmawiać z Severusem. Niech on zabierze Hagrida do lasu, i tam pokaże mu was już przemienionych, niech powie, że jesteście sojusznikami, przysłanymi przez jednorożce do pomocy w ochronie Hogwartu, czy coś w tym stylu. Jednorożce są znane z tego, że utrzymują sojusze z innymi rasami i stworzeniami. – Zaproponował. – Hagrid domyśli się pewnie, że to ma związek z tym stadem, które ocaliłem, ale nie spali przypadkiem waszego atutu. –

* * *

Severus otworzył drzwi przed Malfoyem i ku swemu zdziwieniu przed Astorią Greengrass.

\- Maxwell chciał, żebym była obecna. – Odezwała się Astoria. Severus powrócił do swojej zwyczajowej maski obojętności.

\- Draco nie masz nic przeciwko? – Spytał poważnie. – Jestem pewny, że jeśli odmówisz obecności Astorii, Max nie będzie miał o to pretensji. On docenia odwagę. – Powiedział łagodnym tonem.

\- Nie. Chce, żeby to usłyszała. Żeby nie pozostało, co do tego wątpliwość. – Odpowiedział ślizgon. A po spojrzeniu, jakie rzucił w kierunku dziewczyny, opiekun jego domu domyślił się, dlaczego.

\- Dobrze usiądź. – Polecił. – Theodoro. – Powiedział głośno, a z kominka za jego biurkiem wyszła Theodora von Hess, nauczycielka eliksirów. – Zidentyfikuj ten eliksir. – Polecił podając jej fiolkę.

\- To eliksir prawdy. Veritaserum. – Potwierdziła po odkorkowaniu, powąchaniu i machnięciu różdżką nad fiolką. – Chcesz zdeponowane wspomnienie? – Spytała, a Astoria teraz zrozumiała, co robił Max. Wspomnienie takiego przesłuchania przez nauczycieli dawała Draconowi szansę nowego startu. Czyste konto, gdyby to Max go przesłuchał nie było by to tyle warte. Smok spełnił prośbę ślizgona, a właściwie umożliwił mu samodzielne wyzwolenie się z więzów.

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział Severus, i po chwili odebrał od niej zakorkowana buteleczkę z srebrną nicią myśli. Po tym Theodora wyszła, rozumiejąc, co ma się odbyć.

\- Wypij to. –Polecił nauczyciel obrony, podając chłopakowi trzy starannie odmierzone krople. A gdy Draco przełknął eliksir rozpoczął przesłuchanie.

\- Czy miałeś misję zlecona przez Czarnego Pana Voldemorta, jeśli tak to, jaką? Podaj szczegóły? –

\- Tak. Miałem zabić Albusa Dumbledora. – Odpowiedział całkowicie obojętnym głosem chłopak.

\- Czy zostałeś do niej przymuszony? –

\- Początkowo nie, zgłosiłem się na ochotnika, przyjmując Mroczny Znak i służbę w zastępstwie ojca. Po jakimś czasie, gdy nie odnosiłem sukcesów, zagroził zabiciem mojej matki, ojca i mnie. –

\- Czy od tamtej pory działałeś pod przymusem? – Kontynuował bezlitośnie profesor.

\- Nie. Nadal chciałem to zrobić, wierzyłem w jego wizję. –

\- Czy nadal w to wierzysz? – Astoria wstrzymała oddech, a jak zauważyła Snape także.

\- Nie. – Padło natychmiast.

\- Dlaczego? – Powiedział nauczyciel z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Zrozumiałem, jaki on jest. Zobaczyłem prawdziwą potęgę w Maxwellu de'Vireasie, zrozumiałem, że potęga nie oznacza dominacji, a możliwość podźwigania słabszych, że to to, co czyni czarodzieja wielkim. Pokazał mi też, że do tej pory byłem tchórzem, że nie taka jest rola mężczyzny. Dał mi szansę na zmianę. Poczułem też, co znaczy, gdy ktoś się o mnie autentycznie troszczy. Nie chce zawieść tego uczucia. – Wypowiedział.

\- Co zrobisz gdy dojdzie do bitwy z Voldemortem? –

\- Chcę stanąć, jeśli mi pozwolą u boku obrońców Hogwartu. –

\- Co zrobisz gdy staniesz przeciw swojemu ojcu? –

\- Zabiję go, jeśli nie będę w stanie inaczej go powstrzymać. –

Severus pokiwał smutno głową.

\- Czemu tyle lat byłeś takim głupcem? – Powiedział machając mu różdżką przed twarzą.

Draco zamrugał i spojrzał przytomniejszym wzrokiem, a Astoria rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała. A ku jeszcze głębszemu zdziwieniu Snape podszedł do niego z uśmiechem i szklanką ognistej wody.

\- Wypij, zasłużyłeś. – Powiedział podając mu szklankę. – Szkoda, że oboje straciliśmy tyle lat Draco, na służbę złym panom. –

Malfoy uśmiechną się.

\- Dobrze, że znaleźliśmy tych dobrych, choć ja jeszcze nie wiem, czy zgodzi się mi zaufać. –

\- Zgodzi się. Nie rozumiesz, co tu się stało? – Spytała Astoria. – To potwierdzanie, Veritaserum, test dokonywany przez profesora Hogwartu. Wspomnienie profesora, Snapa daje ci wolność, oficjalnie odrzuciłeś służbę Czarnego Pana. Każdy sąd uzna taki dowód, jesteś wolny. –

To oświadczenie jakby nie dotarło do chłopaka, dopiero, gdy Severus wyjął fiolkę, w której zdeponował srebrne myśli. Uśmiechną się szeroko.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałem, a wcześniej byłem bardzo zdenerwowany, więc nie skojarzyłem. – Powiedział, przyjmując wspomnienie.

\- To na pamiątkę. – Powiedział nauczyciel. – Gdy będziesz potrzebował kopi do sądu daj mi znać. – Zamyślił się. – Co myślisz o zmianie domu? Rozmawiałem chwilę temu z Minervą, która mówiła mi o pomyśle, aby chętnym uczniom dać szansę na ponowne przymierzenie Tiary. –

\- Chciałbym tego, ale chyba wolę zostać w slytherinie. – Powiedział patrząc na Astorię.

\- To straszna szkoda, bo ja wybieram się do Niezrzeszonych. – Powiedziała dziewczyna, czym wywołała jego szeroki uśmiech. – Lepiej wyglądasz z uśmiechem. –

* * *

Podczas kolacji Malfoy podszedł do stołu gryfonów, przy którym jedli Niezrzeszeni. Zaraz za nim stała Astoria i uśmiechnięty Snape.

\- Rozumiem, że przesłuchanie wypadło dobrze? - Spytał ślizgona.

\- Tak. - Powiedział wyciągając do niego fiolkę z myślami.

\- Severusie? - Spytał nie patrząc nawet na myśli.

\- Jest po naszej stronie. Powinieneś to obejrzeć. - Dodał jednak. - Niektóre fragmenty są dość ciekawe. -

\- Obejrzę później. Czego oczekujesz Draco Malfoyu, który jesteś po naszej stronie? - Zapytał ponownie zwracając się do chłopaka.

\- Chciałbym zamieszkać w waszym domu do czasu, aż odbędzie się ponowny przydział. I jeśli to możliwe ściągnij do waszego domu też Astorię. Widziano nas razem, a nie mogąc dostać mnie mogą spróbować skrzywdzić ją. - W głosie była dawna duma, ale znikała już wyniosłość, czy ból powodowany potrzebą prośby. Chyba świadomość, że naprawdę chce zmian, a nie tylko udaje przed samym sobą podziałała na niego dobrze.

\- Hmm. Nie mam władzy w Hogwarcie, by przenosić uczniów pomiędzy domami. Nie wiem, kiedy też odbędzie się, o ile się odbędzie, ponowny przydział. - Odpowiedział, ale Daphne położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Smoku nie drażnij się z Draconem. - Powiedziała bawiąc się tą grą słowną. - Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, są tylko nieopłacalne, a sam mówiłeś wcześniej, że świadectwo Malfoya zmieniającego stronę, jest więcej warte niż obrona Munga. -

\- Miałem na myśli jego ojca i gdyby było to oficjalna zmiana stanowiska. Ale masz rację. Wybacz Draco, trochę się rozpędziłem z udawaniem niedostępnego. - Wstał i ruszył do stołu Slytherinu. - Kto teraz dowodzi zwolennikami Voldemorta? - Spytał przez ramię, a Malfoy rozejrzał się po stole.

\- Oficjalnie Crabe, ale nieoficjalnie to Nott pociąga za sznurki. –

* * *

Max uśmiechną się paskudnie i ruszył, aby usiąść obok Notta. Gdy podchodził ślizgoni odsuwali się na boki, Nott jednak nie drgnął.

\- Cześć. - Powiedział przyjaźnie, gdy już zajął miejsce. - Nie będę zajmował ci czasu, ale widzisz tam stoi Draco Malfoy i Astoria Greengrass. - Wskazał ich ręką. - Możesz myśleć o nich, co chcesz, ale jeśli ty lub ktokolwiek z twoich popleczników tknie ich palcem, albo skrzywdzi w inny sposób. Ba nawet, jeśli ucierpią w nieokreślonym wypadku, to, co stało się z Flintem będziesz uważał za pieszczotę. Będziesz błagał o śmierć leżąc we własnym gównie i szczynach. Zmuszę cię byś się w tym wytarzał, a potem będę torturował cię jeszcze chwilę. Zrozumiałeś? - Spytał, nie przestając się uśmiechać i mówić przyjaznym tonem. Theodor przełknął głośno ślinę i pokiwał głową. - Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, a muszę ją usłyszeć, by mieć pewność, że mnie zrozumiałeś. -

\- Zrozumiałem, ci zdrajcy są bezpieczni. - Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Dobrze, nie będą u was długo. – Powiedział. - I rozchmurz się, mogłem zabić cię profilaktycznie. Dostałeś drugie życie Nott, nie zmarnuj go. - Wstał i ruszył do swojego stolika.

* * *

\- Jesteście bezpieczni. - Powiedział nakładając sobie dokładkę kiełbasek.

\- Ładna mowa Maxwellu. - Stwierdził Severus. - Zaklęcie podsłuchujące jest takie fajne. – Wyjaśnił. - Smacznego. -

Blaise zaprosił Draco i Astorię by zjedli z nimi, na co ci chętnie przystali.

\- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o obronie Munga? - Spytał Draco. - Nie dostawałem proroka. -

\- Dziś miał miejsce atak na szpital świętego Munga, który Max przewidział i ministerstwu udało się pojmać śmierciożerców. - Wyjaśniła Astoria.

\- To dobrze. Złapali mojego ojca? Wiem, że już nie siedzi w Azkabanie, a wolałbym go widzieć tam niż u boku Czarnego Pana. -

\- Nie było go na liście w proroku. - Powiedziała Hermiona, a Draco pokiwał głową.

\- To było by za wiele dobrego. Jestem ci chyba winien przeprosiny Granger. - Powiedział patrząc na nią. - Nie powiem, żebym wtedy mówił, czy robił cokolwiek wbrew sobie, ale teraz tego żałuję. Przepraszam. Was także. - Dodał patrząc na Harrego i Rona.

Przeprosiny Malfoya i to najwyraźniej szczere, to było coś, czego żaden z chłopaków, nie spodziewał się usłyszeć za życia. Dlatego siedzieli z otwartymi ustami i gapili się na ślizgona. Hermiona nie miała tego problemu, bo widziała tu klasyczny przypadek efektu de'Vireas.

\- Ja też przepraszam, wiem, że bywam ciężka do zniesienia, z moją potrzebą bycia najlepszą. No i kilka razy też potraktowałam cię klątwą i za to spoliczkowanie. Choć nie, wtedy ci się należało. – Zaśmiała się.

\- Fakt, wtedy przeszedłem sam siebie. - Odpowiedział również się śmiejąc.

Nie zdążyli jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, bo na mównicę przed stołem weszła profesor McGonagall. Spojrzała po uczniach wywołując rozszerzającą się fale ciszy.

\- Mam do obwieszczenia komunikat. Jako, że mamy w Hogwarcie nowy piąty usankcjonowany Dom. Po odpowiednim okresie oczekiwania, uznaliśmy z resztą nauczycieli i dyrektorem, że nadeszła chwila, by dokonać ponownego przydziału. - Zamilkła pozwalając by ta wiadomość dotarła do wszystkich. - Dzisiejszy dzień będzie na przemyślenie decyzji, bowiem nie zamierzamy nikogo do niej przymuszać. Każdy jednak chętny, jutro podczas śniadania otrzyma możliwość ponownego założenia Tiary Przydziału. Jej werdykt będzie ostateczny, więc jeśli traficie do tego samego domu tam pozostaniecie. Dyrektor zmodyfikował już Tiarę, by brała pod uwagę nowy dom. Chętni mają czas by się zgłosić do swoich opiekunów do godziny ósmej rano jutrzejszego dnia. - Zakończyła i opuszczając mównicę ruszyła na swoje miejsce. Wśród uczniów rozbrzmiały podniecone rozmowy i co i raz spojrzenia padały na kawałek stołu gdzie siedzieli Niezrzeszeni.

* * *

Następnego ranka w wielkiej sali znajdowało się pięć stołów, a nad jednym z nich, tym umieszczonym w środku wisiał nowy sztandar. Na czekoladowym tle, siedzący Wielki Złoty Smok, a przed nim sylwetki dwóch czarodziejów, dwa skrzaty domowe, dwa wilki, albo psy rozmiarów czarodziejów, pomiędzy czarodziejami, a głową smoka unosił się płonący feniks.

\- Przesadzili. - Powiedział Max, gdy przyjrzał się sztandarowi. - Ale to moja wina. -

\- Co masz na myśli? - Spytała Susan - Poza tym jest idealny. -

\- Poprosił wczoraj Kano i Zgredka, aby przygotowali sztandar w kolorze ciepłego brązu i złota. - Wyjaśniła Daphne chichocząc. - Mi też się podoba Smoku, choć trochę wyolbrzymili niektóre fragmenty. -

\- Ta wyglądam grubo. - Dodał Blaise.

\- Puszyście. - Powiedział Susan i wszyscy zaśmiali się siadając przy własnym stole.

Chętnych na ponowny przydział okazało się zaskakująco wielu uczniów. Prawie połowa szkoły, w tym najwięcej ślizgonów, bo prawie dwie trzecie, a najmniej gryfonów, bo ledwie czterech. McGonagall ustawiła ich w rzędzie od najstarszych z przodu. Sama wyszła przed podium, gdzie ustawiła taboret i Tiarę. Ceremonii tym razem nie poprzedzała piosenka czy przemowa Tiary, wicedyrektora zaczęła po prostu wyczytywać nazwiska uczniów, z listy, którą miała przed sobą.

W ten sposób Hermiona, Ginny Nevil i trzecioroczniak z gryfindoru dostali się do domu Niezrzeszonych. Ten sam los spotkał Lunę, oraz czworo innych krukonów, dwóch z nich dostało się do Hufflepuffu, a jedna dziewczyna do Gryfindoru. Puchoni podzielili się równo, trzech do Niezrzeszonych, trzech do Ravenclawu, trzech do Gryfindoru. Ślizgoni niemal w całości trafili do nowego domu, który witał każdego z nich gromkimi oklaskami. Ci lekko zawstydzeni siadali przy nowym stole, umieszczonym pośrodku sali. Jedna ślizgonka trafiła do kurkonów. Reszta uczniów decyzją Tiary pozostała w domach, do których należeli.

McGonagall zabrała Tiarę i machnięciem różdżki usunęła taboret. Na przód sali wyszedł dyrektor.

\- Gratuluję nowych przydziałów. Mam też nieodparte wrażanie, że tradycja zmiany domów zagości do Hogwartu na stałe. Nic tak nie zbuduje jedności pomiędzy domami, jak możliwość życia z mieszkańcami innego domu. - Powiedział pogodnym tonem. - Chciałbym też pogratulować oficjalnie wszystkim Devireasom. - Powiedział, czym wywołał u Maxa grymas. Oficjalne użycie nazwy przez dyrektora, na pewno zostanie uznanie za jej nadanie. Była to mała zemsta, z która mógłby żyć, ale to jak życie z drzazgą. - Czyli członkom nowego domu Niezrzeszonych. Na waszych barkach spocznie stworzenie historii waszego domu, jego standardów i charakteru. A musze powiedzieć, że obecni członkowie wyznaczyli wam wysoki poziom. Do tej pory dom Niezrzeszonych szczyci się najwyższą ze wszystkich domów średnią ilością zdobytych punktów na członka, najmniejszą ilością straconych punktów. Jego członkowie są jednymi z najczęściej wymienianych, jako ci, którzy pomogli innym. Każde zachowanie, dotychczasowych mieszkańców waszego nowego domu cechowała troska o innych oraz o Hogwart. Mam nadzieję, że te standardy podtrzymacie. - Zakończył, a na sali rozległy się wiwaty. Krzyczeli ci, którzy trenowali w oddziałach Armii Smoka, ale też ci, którym Max, Daphne, Susan czy Blaise pomagali na lekcjach, lub poza nimi.

Do stołu podeszłą profesor McGonagall i Hess.

\- Gratuluję każdemu z was nowego domu, nawet pomimo tego, że żal mi tracić tak dobrych uczniów, nawet, jeśli tylko czterech. Wasze rzeczy są już przenoszone przez skrzaty, a wasze pokoje właśnie powstają, z tego, co przekazał mi Zgredek, skrzaty potrzebują jeszcze godziny. - Mówiła wicedyrektora. - Dlatego teraz udacie się do klasy waszej opiekunki, na krótkie spotkanie organizacyjne. Na lekcje, zgodnie z nietypowym charakterem domu Niezrzeszonych będziecie uczęszczali z swoimi starymi klasami. Dopiero nowe roczniki dostaną indywidualnie ustalany plan zajęć. -

* * *

W sali eliksirów trwała całkiem udana burza głosów, gdy uczniowie z różnych domów dobierali się wedle polecenia Theodory rocznikami.

\- Doskonale. - Powiedziała, gdy stali już grupami. - Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział dyrektor, oczekuję od was wysokiego standardu. Wiem, że część z was trafiła tu przez ciekawość, a część, bo miała wolę sprawdzenia się. Cześć uciekała przed prześladowaniem w swoim starym domu. Nieważne, jaki był powód, teraz jesteście razem. Nie zabronię nikomu być wrednym, albo nie nakażę być miłym. Mogę za to karać i nagradzać. Mogę też doradzić, by odrzucić dawne podziały i zaufać sobie nawzajem. - Rozejrzała się po sali. - Potrzebujemy też prefektów. Z jednej strony chciałabym dać wam z dwa tygodnie na poznanie się i zrobić ankietę, w której to wy wybierzecie sobie prefektów. Ale podejrzewam, że i tak znałabym wynik. -

\- To chyba oczywiste. – Powiedział były trzecioroczny gryfon, który nazywał Mark Hill.

\- Tak, ale on nie zamierza być prefektem. - Odpowiedziała nie przejmując się, że jej przerwano. - Dlatego w tym roku podtrzymam tradycję tego, że prefektów mianuje opiekun. Jednak od nowego roku prefekci będą wybierani na okresy jednego roku w głosowaniu uczniów. W tym roku, chciałabym poprosić o pełnienie tej funkcji Hermiony Granger, jako że ma już w tym doświadczenie, oraz Nevila Longbottoma. - Nominacje został przyjęte oklaskami, co tym bardziej zaskoczyło nominowanych.

\- Pani profesor mogę coś powiedzieć? - Spytał Max, a część osób patrzyła ze zdumieniem jak ich opiekunka uśmiecha się pogodnie i kiwa głową. - Nie myślcie, że to ja mam władzę w tym domu, kieruje nim profesor Hess, mnie za półtorej roku, a może szybciej tu nie będzie. Nie stworzyłem tego domu i nie będę brał za niego odpowiedzialności. Z drugiej strony ten dom, stał mi się bliski i zrobię wszystko, by jego standardy, które są wyższe niż w innych domach, zostały zachowane. Możecie liczyć na moją pomoc, ale też na zdecydowaną reakcję, gdy honor Niezrzeszonych miałby być splamiony. - Wszyscy w milczeniu pokiwali głowami. - Najważniejszą zasadą tego domu, jest nieocenianie. Nikogo, przez nikogo. Nikt z nas nie zna motywów i doświadczeń innych, nie wie, przez co kto przeszedłby dotrzeć tutaj gdzie jest. Zanim kogoś obrazicie, albo uznacie, że go znacie, pomyślcie o swoim najlepszym i najgorszym wspomnieniu, i spróbujcie sobie wyobrazić wasze życie, bez tych dwóch doświadczeń. Pomyślcie, co to zmieniło w waszym życiu, czy waszej ocenie świata. A potem pomyślcie, że nie macie pojęcia jak wyglądało najlepsze i najgorsze doświadczenie drugiej osoby. Albo, jeśli wiecie, to nie macie pojęcia jak ta osoba je przeżyła. Wiecie, co najwyżej jak wy byście to przyjęli. -

\- To cenna lekcja. Może najcenniejsza, jaką można wynieść ze szkoły. - Powiedziała ich opiekunka. - A teraz chyba możemy już ruszyć do waszego nowego domu. Pokoje są gotowe.-

Kano ze Zgredkiem i kilkunastoma innymi skrzatami spisali się na medal. Każdy z pokoi miał dobre trzydzieści metrów i indywidualna łazienkę. Co zaskoczyło większość, to fakt, iż każdy miał indywidualny pokój. Drzwi do pokoi umieszczona na prawej i lewej ścianie pokoju wspólnego. Drzwi jedne obok drugich, ale za każdymi znajdował się pełnowymiarowy pokój, z widokiem na błonia i jezioro. Kano przeniósł także pokoje miejscami. Teraz na lewej ścianie znajdowało się wejście do pokojów Nevila, Hermiony, Maxa, Daphne, Susan, Blaisa, Luny, Ginny, Astorii i Dracona. Reszta znajdowała się na prawej stronie. Powiększeniu uległ także pokój wspólny, oraz taras za nim.


	14. Chapter 13

Witam,

Przepraszam, tych, którzy czytali i czekali na następny rozdział, ale życie mnie pokonało. Okres świąt będzie dla mnie czasem bardzo zajętym, o czym trochę ostrzegałem.

Z dobrych wiadomości, chcę powiedzieć tyle, że skończyłem poprawiać tekst do końca, bo na to miałem czas, brakło na wrzucanie.

Kolejna to to, że ten rozdział będzie najdłuższy. Po nim jeszcze dwa. Więc jako, że są poprawione, do świąt pojawi się w całości. Może potem pokoszę się o epilog.

Jak zwykle zapraszam do komentowania i pytań.

* * *

Czas mijał im względnie spokojnie, a jedyną istotną zmianą w życiu szkoły wydawała się ta, że ślizgoni zaczęli zachowywać się jakby ciszej. Faktycznie byli w mniejszości, bo pozostała ich niecała czterdziestka. Duża część uczniów z domu Niezrzeszonych dołączyła do treningów Armii Smoka, ale po zamianie domów, część uczniów niemogących sobie poradzić z zaufaniem byłym ślizgonom, odeszła. Max nie przejmował się tym specjalnie, twierdząc, że wprawdzie szkoda dobrze wyszkolonych ludzi, ale przecież i tak nie wszyscy ruszą do ataku, a ci wyszkoleni zostają w zamku, więc ich umiejętności nie będą zmarnowane.

Ku zaskoczeniu większości Armii, na treningach przestał pojawiać się Harry i Ron. Miejsce stratega zajął o dziwo Malfoy. Który jak się okazało obserwował ich treningi i ćwiczył sam nocami.

* * *

Po niecałym miesiącu od zamiany domów, w zamku na sobotnim obiedzie pojawiło się kilku gości. Mianowicie Nimfadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Artur Weasley i bliźniacy Fred i George.

Zjedli przy stole nauczycielskim, który na tę okazję został powiększony, a potem razem z dyrektorem i opiekunami domów udali się na błonia, gdzie pod okiem bliźniaków i Blaisa odbyła się prezentacja nowego systemu zabezpieczeń.

Max zatrzymał się kawałek z tyłu i kilkoma gestami postawił nieprzenikalną ścianę z czegoś podobnego o dymionego szkła, wysoką na kilkanaście metrów.

\- Nie chcę, aby wieści o tym rozeszły się za szybko. - Wyjaśnił Daphne, która zatrzymała się by na niego poczekać.

W tym czasie Blaise tłumaczył już założenia, jakie planowali osiągnąć.

\- Tak, więc mamy system przeciw wilkołakom, wampirom i dementorom. Nie jest to coś, co ich powstrzyma, spowolni czy złapie, ale broń, która zabija te istoty. Nie chcieliśmy uzyskać kompromisu, ale totalne unicestwienie. - Tłumaczył pokazując jedną z min. - Fred możesz pokazać system umieszczania tego pod ziemią? -

Jeden z bliźniaków zabrał garść czarnych żuków z miski leżącej obok miny i wyrzucił je na trawę za sobą. Następnie zabrał pergamin z mapa Hogwartu i wymruczał kilka zaklęć, rysując różdżką po mapie. Żuki rozbiegły się po trawie ustawiając się w niemal idealne szeregi, po czym rozpoczęły wkopywanie się do ziemi.

\- Tak, samo łatwo się ich pozbyć mając dostęp do tej mapy. Będąc pod ziemią w ciągu kilku minut urosną do pełnych rozmiarów. - Wyjaśniał drugi z bliźniaków. - Każdy z tych żuczków to mina o sile zdolnej wyrwać lej głęboki na dwa metry i szeroki na jakieś cztery. Dodatkowo wersje antywilkołacze i antywampirze zawierają śladowe ilości srebra, a antydementorowe sproszkowane rogi jednorożców. Udało nam się opracować materiał wybuchowy na bazie srebra goblinów, który na kilka sekund przejmuje cechy tego, co go wzmacnia. Więc nawet najmniejszy element będzie śmiertelny dla tych istot, dla czarodziejów wystarczy wybuch. - Zawahał się. - Prowadziliśmy eksperymenty z użyciem tarcz Maxwella i wiemy, że żadna z powszechnie znanych tarcz nie ochroni przed takim wybuchem. -

\- Dodatkowo mamy jeszcze miny typu Claymore, które wyskakują z ziemi i wystrzeliwują we wszystkich kierunkach stalowe kulki, lub ostre odłamki metalu. Gdy zastosujemy, jako czynnik opiłki srebra goblinów, nawet najlepsza tarcza się temu nie przeciwstawi. - Dodał Artur.

\- Wydaje mi się, ciągle mówimy o ochronie zamku, ale też jednocześnie pan de'Vireas zapewnia wszystkich, że do ataku nie dojdzie. - Powiedział Dumbledore. - Zastanawiam mnie, po co aż takie przygotowania. Gdyby chodziło o bezpieczeństwo uczniów, wystarczyłyby awaryjne świstokliki. -

\- Może tak, ale gdyby doszło do ataku, to głupotą było by nie skorzystać z możliwość darmowego przetrzebienia armii Voldemorta. Te systemy mogą pozostać rozmieszczone i nieaktywne. - Wyjaśniła pani Bones, zimnym głosem. - Aktywuje sie je poprzez mapę. Można także uruchamiać je selektywnie z tego, co zostało mi przekazane w dokumentacji. Zgadzam się z oceną ministra, oraz rady nadzorczej. Hogwart zostanie w niewyposażony. -

\- Poza tym Ja liczę na to, że Voldemort zaatakuje. - Powiedział niespodziewanie Max. – Jego atak nie odniesie, tylko żadnego skutku. Zamierzam za jakiś tydzień, przeprowadzić nieudany atak na jego dwór. Wycofam się udając poważne rany. Muszę być tylko pewny, że jego tam nie będzie, by mógł opierać się tylko na relacjach swoich świadków. Przybędzie tu nie do końca przygotowany, ale zdecyduje się zaatakować, bo będzie dokładnie wiedział, że dyrektor jest nieprzytomny w szpitalu świętego Munga. -

\- A niby, dlaczego tam będę? - Spytał ostro Dumbledore.

\- Bo albo uda pan ze mną walkę, w której pana efektownie, ale niegroźnie poranię, albo faktycznie to zrobię, bez pana pomocy. Z powodu naszej walki i pańskich obrażeń, przyspieszę moje plany ataku, nie będąc gotowym. Będę musiał się śpieszyć, bo ministerstwo będzie chciało mnie dopaść, za doprowadzenie Pana do stanu krytycznego. - Wyjaśnił Max.

\- Będziesz też mógł udawać wyczerpanego, bo jednak pojedynek z dyrektorem do łatwych nie należy. - Podpowiedziała Amelia. - Co zamierzasz zrobić z uczniami? -

\- Będą w wielkiej sali zabezpieczonej tarczami projektu Maxwella. Do walki stanie tylko kilkoro uczniów ochotników. - Odpowiedziała McGonagall. - Poza tym nawet, gdyby jakimś cudem Czarny Pan wygrał, nie tknie uczniów, którzy pozostali neutralni. Pokaże tym, że walczy tylko z tymi, którzy mu się przeciwstawiają. - Wyjaśniła niemal słowo w słowo powtarzając to, co jakiś czas temu tłumaczył jej Max.

\- Najbardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że po przejściu jego sił przez błonia zostanie ich zbyt niewielu, by dalej walczyć. Ale na ten wypadek mamy jeszcze wsparcie jednorożców, centaurów i krakena. - Dodał Max.

\- Rozumiem. - Powiedziała Amelia. - Ma pan moje poparcie. Jeszcze dzisiaj, przedstawię ten plan Rufusowi, ale proszę się do wieczora spodziewać sowy z akceptacją. -

\- Proszę wnieść także moje poparcie, pani Bones. - Powiedział Kingsley. - Plan jest ryzykowny, ale wydaje się przemyślany, a po prezentacji tych systemów jestem niemal pewny zwycięstwa. Czy aurorzy mogą w jakiś sposób pomóc? -

\- Hmm, możemy zgrać niewielki oddział, ale nie więcej niż dziesięć osób w ministerstwie. Niech zaczną już dziś dyżury. Proszę zmieniać ludzi, codziennie. Chodzi o to, żeby nie powstało nic na tą okazję. Niech to będzie lotna brygada interwencyjna mająca dyżur przez całą dobę. Taka na nagłe wypadki. Proszę ich też wysyłać, gdy tylko pojawią się jakiekolwiek zgłoszenia. Mają być aktywni. - Max wydawał się rozluźniony, ale w pewnym momencie obrócił się do dyrektora i wymierzył w niego różdżkę. - Jedno słowo Starcze. Odważ się zaprotestować? -

\- Eee. - Zaczął dyrektor, ale dane mu było nic powiedzieć.

\- Widzę, że nie zamierzasz się zgodzić. Ale nie, dlatego, że to zły plan tylko, dlatego, że nie jest twój. - Cedził Max przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Wiesz, co? Możesz sobie przypisać całe zasługi. Cokolwiek dobrego dokona się na błoniach będzie twoim pomysłem, każde fiasko pójdzie na moje konto. - Zmierzył dyrektora wzrokiem. - Masakra, że nadal się wahasz. Słyszała pani moja propozycję pani Bones? -

-Słyszałam. - Powiedział z obrzydzeniem w głosie, ale bynajmniej nieskierowanym przeciw Maxowi. - Przedstawię ją także ministrowi. - Stwierdziła wiedząc, że chłopak mówił poważnie.

\- Zanim odejdziemy, chcę zobaczyć siłę wybuchu jednej z tych min. - Powiedział Kingsley, gdy Max opuścił różdżkę.

Freda i Georga nie trzeba było długo namawiać. Obaj dźgnęli mapę różdżkami i dwie z min wybuchły, a po nich w reakcji łańcuchowej eksplodowały kolejne, wzbijając w powietrze ziemię i dym. Max osłonił Daphne swoim ciałem i tarczą nad ich głowami. Postawił też Tarczę pomiędzy nimi, a wybuchami. Mimo to reszta czarodziejów padła przerażona, także bliźniacy, oprócz Smoka i Ognistej, na nogach stali też Blaise i Susan. Zabini wiedział, czego się spodziewać, więc osłonił Susan. Gdy z nieba przestały spadać kawałki ziemi, a dym nieco się rozwiał, czarodzieje zaczęli podnosić się z ziemi.

Max machnął różdżką kilka razy, rozwiewając resztki dymu, by pokazać skale zniszczenia.

Po kilku minutach, gdy dzwonienie w uszach ustało, a każdy z obecnych dobrze przyjrzał się sieczce, jaka pozostała z trawnika.

\- Fred podejrzewam, że pan Shacklebolt miał na myśli pokaz w kontrolowanych warunkach i jednej. – Powiedział powoli. – Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, ze łatwo wyobrazić sobie, co się stanie, z pechowcami stojącymi na tym trawniku. Powiem szczerze, że musiałem wzmocnić tarczę trzy razy, żebyście nie oberwali fala podmuchową. –

\- Imponujące. – Powiedział Kingsley. – Czy dodawanie jakichkolwiek dodatkowych środków przeciw wampirom, czy wilkołakom jest naprawdę konieczne? –

\- Tak, bo gdy któryś znajdzie się poza bezpośrednim obszarem wybuchu oberwie odłamkami. – Wyjaśnił Max.

\- Rozumiem. Kto będzie pilnował tej mapy w Hogwarcie? – Spytał Kingsley.

\- Pan albo Nimfadora. Jestem pewny, że znajdziecie powód, by uzasadnić obecność aurora w szkole przez tydzień może dwa. – Stwierdził de'Vireas.

\- Treningi z wami. Ogłosimy, że Tonks przebywa tu, by szkolić twoja armię. To będzie element wojny psychologicznej, o której wspomniał mi Artur, a Voldemortowi nie powie za wiele. – Dyrektor biura aurorów podjął szybką decyzję.

\- Czy nie zapominacie o czymś? – Odezwał się najpierw dyrektor. – Do tej pory to ja kieruję szkołą i nie zgodzę się na nic, co zagrozi uczniom. Możesz tworzyć swoje plany, ale jak tylko zagrażają bezpieczeństwu uczniów, a tak jest w przypadku zachęcania Lorda Voldemorta do ataku na szkołę, zmuszony jestem powiedzieć, Dość. –

\- Nie, panie de'Vireas. – Powiedziała Amelia powstrzymując Maxa od odezwania się – Miałam nadzieję, tego uniknąć. Proszę Albusie przeczytaj to. – Powiedział podając mu złożony pergamin. Dyrektor odebrał go, złamał pieczęć rady nadzorczej i przeczytał. Widać było wściekłość na jego twarzy w miarę czytania.

\- Doskonale, w takim razie macie wolną rękę. Poinformuj mnie Amelio, kiedy ma dojść do realizacji waszego planu. – Schował pergamin i odszedł w stronę zamku.

* * *

\- Co na Merlina było w tym liście. – Spytała Theodora, gdy Dumbledore zniknął już w zamku.

\- Informacja od Rady Nadzorczej, że gdyby sprzeciwiał się podjęciu działań, mających na celu zapewnienie Hogwartowi bezpieczeństwa, lub pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Oczywiście planom, które mają akceptacje rady nadzorczej i ministerstwa, zostanie odwołany. Wyrazili też zaniepokojenie jego zachowaniem, oraz ciągłym pozostawianiem szkoły bez nadzoru. I tym podobne. – Wyjaśniła pani Bones.

\- Auć, strzał w klejnoty. Ale może mu się to przyda. – Powiedział Fred.

\- Kiedy mamy zacząć rozmieszanie min wokół Hogwartu? – Spytał George.

\- Jak tylko dostanę potwierdzenie od ministra. – Odpowiedziała Amelia, - A kiedy pokażę mu wspomnienie tej prezentacji sądzę, że dostaniecie sygnał startu jeszcze dziś. – Odwróciła się do Maxa. – Rufus będzie pytał o powody, to bardzo bystry czarodziej. Być może zdołam go przekonać, by mi zaufał. –

\- Nie. – Przerwał jej Maxwell. - Proszę mu przedstawić pełne wspomnienie tego spotkania. Jest ministrem magii, nie zamierzam ukrywać przed nim tego, co planuję. Wierzę też, że jako były auror, zrozumie potrzebę nieinformowania nikogo, oraz nieprzechowywania informacji na dokumentach. – Powiedział Max. – Zaufanie pomiędzy Armią Smoka, a ministerstwem jest istotne. Nie możemy postępować jak Dumbledore i Zakon, bo przegramy. Stracimy siły na ukrywanie faktów, a ministerstwo na ich poznawanie, lepiej użyć tej energii do pokonania Voldemorta. –

\- To bardzo mądre słowa. – Pokiwała z uznaniem Amelia. – W takim razie życzę powodzenia. – Uścisnęła im ręce, przytuliła Susan i ruszyła wraz z Nimfadorą i Remusem, którzy stanowili jej ochronę tak z ministerstwa, jak z Zakonu, w stronę bram zamku.

\- Przerażają mnie twoje plany. - Powiedział Kingsley bacznie mu się przyglądając. – Poza tym wiele jest zależnych. –

\- Ale mało synchronizacji. Nie atakujemy symultanicznie z kilku kierunków. Zaatakuję Dumbledora, gdy dostanę sygnał, od moich szpiegów, że Voldemort opuścił siedzibę. Potem, nie czekając zaatakuję jego dwór i zabiję tylu jego zwolenników ilu zdołam, ale przez dosłownie kilka minut. Po czym pozwolę się trafić czymś niegroźnym, ale efektownym, _Sectusempra,_ albo zaklęcie tłukące, może _Reducto._ Ucieknę do zamku. Tom zaatakuje, albo nie. Nawet, jeśli przejrzy podstęp, zadamy mu cios. Gdy wpadnie w zasadzkę, zadamy silniejszy cios. To i tak nie będzie moment, w którym zamierzam go powstrzymać. Jeszcze nie jesteśmy gotowi. Po prostu będzie to kolejne kopnięcie w jaja, które pokaże mu, że musi wziąć się w garść. –

\- Do czego tak na prawdę chcesz go sprowokować. –

\- Do ciągłego myślenia o tym, by zużyć swoje Filary nieśmiertelności dla potęgi, zamiast dla zachowania życia. Wtedy, gdy wedrę się do jego umysłu, te myśli będą na wierzchu. Nie będziemy w stanie utrzymywać takiej potęgi jak Voldemort pod kontrolą. Ani Imperius, ani żadna inna magia nie podziałają za długo. Gdy go w końcu pojmę, podejrzewam, że pojenie go eliksirami lub ciągłe ogłuszanie da efekt przez maksymalnie kilka dni. – Max zdawał się nie dostrzegać zdziwienia na twarzy Aurora. – Dumbledore nie powiedział panu, czym są owe filary? –

\- Nie. – Odparł tamten. – Choć pytałem wielokrotnie. Odszedłem z Zakonu, bo doszedłem do wniosku, że masz rację. Moje lojalność musi być po stronie ministerstwa, a Albus nie jest po tej stronie. Kiedyś myślałem, że Zakon i ministerstwo stoją po tej samej stronie, a naprzeciw jest Czarny Pan. Teraz widzę, że siły ustawiły się w rąb. Jest Zakon, ministerstwo i Ty, a na dalszym szpicu Voldemort. – Uśmiechną się ciężko. – Powiesz mi, o co chodzi z tymi Filarami Nieśmiertelności? –

\- Nie. Dałem słowo Voldemortowi, że nie użyję tej wiedzy przeciw niemu. A tym było by przekazanie informacji Ministerstwu. – Powiedział poważanie, wywołując zatroskanie na twarzy Kingsleya. – Ale z drugiej strony nie składałem przysięgi, że dopilnuje moich ludzi. – Dodał z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. - Severusie weź Kingsleya do swojego gabinetu na szklaneczkę whisky i pilnuj się, żebyś przypadkiem nie wprowadził go we wszystkie informacje odnośnie Filarów Nieśmiertelności.-

\- Jesteś niepoprawny. – Powiedziała Daphne. - Powinniśmy pomyśleć o innej mugolskiej broni. Czytałam kiedyś, o tym, że rozpylali gazy, które powodowały duszenie, albo usypanie. Może udałoby się rozpylić coś takiego z powietrza. –

\- Wątpię, dym łatwo usunąć, można go też przepchnąć na obrońców. – Powiedział Blaise.

\- Ale broń palna z którą poczyniliśmy znaczę postępy wygląda obiecująco. Gobliny okazały się bardziej pomysłowe niż sądziliśmy, a stawka, jaką im zaproponowałeś przełamała resztkę oporów, jakie mieli. – Powiedział Artur. – Teraz pracujemy nad automatycznymi systemami. Tak, żeby można było rozstawić karabiny na blankach, a one rozpoznawały cele. Przy czym broń ta jest nie do użycia w walce na małą odległość. Możemy prowadzić ostrzał na dystansie, z blank Hogwartu, niemal do jego bram. Ale pociski polecą na tym dystansie około dwóch sekund. Gdyby byli tam walczący z naszej strony, ryzyko ich trafienia stałoby się za duże. –

\- Ale możemy przetrzebić siły wroga zanim dotrą do zwarcia. – Powiedziała Susan.

\- Tak, to możemy. –

\- Czy rozważacie tylko karabiny i ciężkie działa automatyczne? – Spytał Max.

\- Zasadniczo tak. Inna broń ma mniejszy zasięg i co a tym idzie skuteczność na dużym zasięgu. – Powiedział Fred. – A jak stwierdził mój ojciec ryzyko używania przewyższa korzyści. –

Max sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył dwa pistolety półautomatyczne, przemieścił się błyskawicznie pomiędzy nimi, układając dłonie w dziwne gesty, przechodząc pod ich rękoma i próbami zbicia lub zablokowania ataku, ale zanim ktokolwiek zdążył porządnie zareagować, każdy poczuł, że w pewnym momencie lufa dotykała jego korpusu.

\- Widziałem to na jednym filmie i ćwiczyłem ze sztyletami, o wygiętych rękojeściach. Nazywa się GunKata. Oddanie strzału z przyłożenia, drastycznie zmniejsza szansę na chybienie, albo trafienie sojusznika. Nie jest idealna metoda, a opanowanie tego w dostatecznym stopniu, mi zajęło z pół roku. Ale z drugiej strony, lepiej mieć przy pasie pistolet z pociskami na wilkołaki, niż go nie mieć. – Max rzucił jeden pistolet Fredowi, a drugi Georgowi – Kupcie kilkadziesiąt takich, przygotujcie amunicje i program szkoleniowy. W przyszłym miesiącu spotkacie się z moją armią i będziecie prowadzili szkolenia strzeleckie. Możecie zatrudnić do tego kogoś, choćby dobrego mugola, albo, jakiego charłaka. –

\- Czy miałbyś coś przeciw temu, abym dołożył pewna kwotę na zakup tych pistoletów, również dla moich ludzi? – Spytał Kingsley.

\- Tak. Transakcje ministerstwa łatwo wytropić, a tu chodzi o zachowanie tajemnicy. Proszę podać ile sztuk potrzeba, a ja to sfinansuję. Policzymy się po wojnie. – Odparł de'Vireas.

\- Dobrze. Przygotuję zestawienie. Ale nalegam, byś podliczał koszty, bo zamierzam uregulować ten rachunek. – Powiedział szef Aurorów. - Na mnie już czas. Rozumiem, że w sprawie specjalnego, wyposarzenia mam kontaktować się z tobą Arturze? –

\- Tak, mamy oficjalne powody by rozmawiać w twoim lub moim biurze w ministerstwie, więc będzie to dość wygodne. –

\- W takim razie Severusie za tobą. –

* * *

Nauczyciel odszedł z szefem Aurorów, a Fred i George pakowali swoje nowe zabawki.

\- Świetna zabawa z tym całym uzbrojeniem mugoli. Pracujemy też nad ubraniami ochronnymi, ale wytwarzanymi całkowicie syntetycznie, to znaczy bez użycia składników od magicznych stworzeń. – Powiedział Fred.

\- Mugole mają coś takiego jak kamizelka kuloodporna z wkładami balistycznymi. – Wyjaśnił Artur. – Chodzi o to, że w momencie, gdy taką kamizelkę trafi kula z karabinu lub pistoletu, to w kamizelce wybucha ładunek. Podobny do tego z min, ale znacznie mniejszy. –

\- To skrajana głupota. – Wtrąciła Sprout. – Przecież to zwiększy obszar obrażeń. –

\- Było by to głupie, gdyby nie coś, co nazywają prawami dynamiki. – Tłumaczył cierpliwie Artur jakby mu nie przerwano. – Ładunek jest słaby, poza tym siła wybuchu od strony ochranianej osoby, skierowana jest w wytrzymałe płytki i przeniesiona na sąsiadujące z nią, niczym w zbroi łuskowej. Ale wybuch w stronę pocisku jest niczym niehamowany i spowalnia go. Jest to bardzo precyzyjne i skomplikowane urządzenie, które w Hogwarcie nie zadziała. Chcemy opracować coś na ten wzór. Być może na zasadzie jakiegoś, alchemicznego kryształu, który wchłonie część mocy zaklęcia, lub rozłoży uderzenie na kilka kierunków. To eksperymenty i może nic z tego nie wyjść, ale jestem dobrej myśli. Gobliny chcą się w to zaangażować, choć nie wiem, czy to akurat dobry pomysł. Po wojnie miałyby dostęp do tej technologii, a co za tym idzie byłyby w wstanie wyprodukować pancerze antymagiczne.-

\- Podziel się tym z nimi. Powiedz, że miałeś takie obawy, ale rozmawiałeś o tym z ministrem i podjęta została decyzja o tym by dopuścić ich do projektu, jako partnerów. Oczywiście porozmawiaj z ministrem, ale sądzę, że poprze moją decyzję. – Skontrował Max.

\- Łatwo podejmujesz decyzję, które będą miały ogromny wpływ na nasz świat. – Powiedział groźnie Pomona.

\- Z drugiej strony, jeśli ktoś tych decyzji nie podejmie, nie będzie waszego świata, tylko świat Voldemorta. – Odciął się, czym wywołał uśmiech na twarzy bliźniaków. – Ktoś jeszcze ma obiekcje, co do mojego sposobu działania? – Zapytał nauczycieli, ale kiedy przez minutę trwało milczenie. – Uznaję w takim razie, że mogę wam ufać i liczyć, że będziecie dbali o uczniów w momencie, gdy zacznę działać. Moja Armia was w tym wesprze. W tym starciu będzie działało tylko sześciu, może dziewięciu czarodziejów. –

\- Kto? – Spytała rzeczowo McGonagall.

\- Na pewno Ja, Susan, Max, Daphne, Severus, Theodora. Prawdopodobnie także Nimfadora, Nevill i Draco. – Odpowiedział Blaise.

\- Dlaczego Malfoy i Nevill, a nie Hermiona i Ginny? – Wicedyrektorka nie mogła poradzić sobie z tym, że to nie Max jej odpowiedział, wiec zwróciła się ponownie do de'Vireasa.

\- Bo Hermiona i Ginny, tak samo jak Luna nie są zdolne do zabijania w zaplanowanej zasadzce. Poradzą sobie z tym, gdyby się broniły, ale zabić z premedytacją to nie łatwa sztuka. – Wyjaśniła tym razem Daphne, a Max dodał.

\- Musi pani przywyknąć, że ja dzielę się moimi planami i myślami. Wszyscy, których obdarzyłem pełnia zaufania mają szansę poznać moje myśli, zrozumieć jak działam. W pewien sposób ich słowa stają się prawdą i maja wiążącą moc. –

\- Dlaczego tylko dwoje nauczycieli? – Wtrącił Filius. – Sądzę, że poradziłbym sobie nie gorzej niż Severus, gdyby chodziło o walkę z śmierciożercami. –

\- Doceniam. Widziałem Pana w klubie pojedynków, ma pan wielki talent i chętnie bym się kiedyś z panem zmierzył. – Odpowiedział kłaniając lekko głowę. – Waszą rolą jest dbać o uczniów. O ile sądzę część ślizgonów zechce dołączyć do walki. Moja Armia się nimi zajmie, ale wsparcie nauczycieli okaże się kluczowe po ich spacyfikowaniu. – Zrobił pauzę. – Poza tym w tej walce nie weźmie udziału dwójka nauczycieli, tylko Severus i Theodora. Ufam im bezgranicznie, są częścią mojej kadry w Armii Smoka, a co za tym idzie muszą z resztą dowódców walczyć. Poznać strach w kontrolowanych warunkach. –

\- To też twój cel na to starcie? – Zapytał Flitwick.

\- Tak. Można się nauczyć wielu rzeczy, ale dopiero stanięcie na polu walki pokaże ile to jest warte. – Profesor skinął mu z uznaniem głowom.

\- SunTzu. – Powiedział. – Nie sądziłem, że usłyszę jego naukę z ust czarodzieja, zwłaszcza tak młodego. Pomysł przeprowadzenia kontrolowanego starcia jest bardzo dobry. Masz moją różdżkę, parafrazując innego znanego pisarza. – Zażartował.

\- Jestem raczej fanem Sir Pratchetta, niż Tolkiena. – Odpowiedział chłopak, a Flitwick otworzył oczy.

\- Ach mój Vetinari, już rozumiem, z kim kojarzył mi się ten styl. – Nauczyciel był w wyraźnie dobrym humorze.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie zakończmy to spotkanie. – Powiedział stanowczo Max. – Profesor McGonagall, czy może się pani upewnić, że dyrektor nie zrobi czegoś głupiego? –

\- Postaram się. Arturze domyślam się, że wybaczysz mi, iż was nie odprowadzę. –

\- Naturalnie. – Odpowiedział rudowłosy.

\- Ja zajmę się założeniem blokad na bramę. – Powiedziała profesor Sprout.

* * *

Będąc już w zamku Flitwick odwrócił się do Maxa.

\- Gdybyś chciał sprawdzić moje umiejętności w Sali pojedynków mam prośbę.- Powiedział. – Zorganizujmy to nocą, nie mam ochoty na takie upokorzenie, jakie zgotowałeś Albusowi. – Zachichotał na wspomnienie.

\- Tamto było zaplanowane, jako upokorzenie. Poza tym chętnie poznam nowe techniki, jako profesor zaklęć może pan używać czegoś, co dla pana jest naturalne, a dla mnie może być nowością. Jak już znajdę czas to powiadomię pana z wyprzedzeniem. –

\- Kolejny po naszej stronie. – Powiedziała radośnie Susan, gdy mały profesor zaklęć odszedł. – Chodźmy do domu, mam ochotę na prysznic, cała jestem opylona ziemią. –

* * *

Przez następnych pięć dni nie działo się zbyt wiele. Bliźniacy otrzymali pozwolenie zaminowania pól Hogwartu, co uczyli od razu tej samej nocy. Od następnego dnia Nimfadora dołączyła do profesorów, jako specjalny konsultant do spraw bezpieczeństwa. Dodatkowo przywiozła informację, że Fred przygotował karabiny automatyczne i pistolety. Ma gotowe systemy naprowadzania i może je rozstawić na wieżach w ciągu pół godziny.

W czasie piątkowego obiadu przed Maxem wylądowała sowa z listem. Przeczytał go, naskrobał szybka odpowiedz i odesłał sowę.

\- Przygotujcie się. - Powiedział do Daphne. Samemu wstał i ruszył w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego.

\- Severusie, Theodoro zmiana planów. Atakujemy dziś. – Powiedział spokojnie i całkiem głośno.

\- Chwileczkę. - Przerwał mu Dumbledor. – Nie możesz zaatakować bez uzgodnienia tego zemną. Nie jesteśmy gotowi, ani Zakon, ani twoi ludzie nie skończyli szkolenia. –

\- Nie mamy czasu. – Max mówił spokojnie. – Idźcie się przygotować. – Powiedział do nauczycieli obrony i eliksirów.

\- Muszę się zgodzić z dyrektorem panie de'Vireas. – Powiedziała twardo McGonagall, wchodząc doskonale w rolę. – Uzgodniliśmy, że będzie pan współpracował z Zakonem. –

\- Uzgodniliśmy, że będę was informował o moich działaniach. – Wysyczał, choć jego głos był doskonale słyszalny w ciszy, jaka panowała w Wielkiej Sali. – Więc informuje was, że mój szpieg doniósł mi, o nieobecności Voldemorta. Mówiłem wam o takiej ewentualności. Musimy przetrzebić jego armię wilkołaków i wampirów, bez niego. Jeśli zaatakuje połączonymi siłami szkołę będziemy skończeni, bo nie raczyłeś uwzględnić moich sugestii, co do obrony zamku, przed tymi stworzeniami. –

\- Dość. Obrona szkoły to moje zadanie. – Powiedział groźnie dyrektor. – Nie zbierzemy odpowiednich sił w szybkim czasie, a atakowanie rozproszoną garstką nie ma sensu, musisz to przyznać. -

\- Nic nie muszę. – Odciął się ostrzej chłopak. – Do tej pory grałem według waszych reguł. Spróbuj mnie zatrzymać Starcze. – Zwrócił się do Albusa, po czym odwrócił i ruszył w stronę drzwi, gdzie czekało na niego już pięciu przyjaciół. W połowie drogi usłyszał za sobą głos Albusa.

\- Spróbuję, bo narażasz swoją głupotą moich uczniów i nauczycieli. Nie dostaniesz wsparcia Zakonu, jeśli teraz wyruszysz. – Powiedział schodząc z podium i stając z różdżką w ręce.

\- Więc załatwmy to szybko. – Max zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia, wypuścił z różdżki dwa strumienie światła, które zmieniły się w płonące wilki.

Dyrektor skontrował strumieniami wody, które zdmuchnęły wilki i pognały niczym baty w stronę ucznia. Ten wypuścił z stożek lodowatego powietrza, który zamroził w locie wodę, pokruszył ją i wystrzelił ostre sople w dyrektora.

Albus zasłonił się tarczą, o którą rozbiły się lodowe kolce, ale nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek innego, tuż nad nim pojawiły się nowe lodowe kolce, tak jak i za nim, ale tego już nie widział. Ciało dyrektora przeszyło kilkadziesiąt szpikulców, targnęły nim spazmy bólu i upadł na kolana, a potem zwalił się na podłogę.

\- Nie zamierzałem cię zabijać Starcze, ale chyba przeceniłem twoje umiejętności. – Powiedział zimno. – Minervo, radzę ci odłożyć tę różdżkę i zająć się przetransportowaniem go do Świętego Munga, może uda im się go odratować. Co do reszty, zajmujcie się uczniami. – Polecił zwracając się do innych nauczycieli. – Nikt nie może wysłać sowy, nikt poza zamkiem nie może wiedzieć, co tu się stało. Chyba, że chcecie by Voldemort zwyciężył. – Zakończył, schował różdżkę i ruszył z twardą miną do wyjścia, gdzie czekali jego ludzie.

* * *

\- Jak było? - Zapytał Dłonie, gdy wyszli już na błonia.

\- Przerażająco wiarygodnie. – Powiedział Severus. - Myślę, że oszukałeś nawet McGonagall. –

\- Mnie na pewno. Nic mu nie będzie? – Spytała Susan.

\- Nie. Kano wycelował poprawnie, nie wyczułem, uszkodzenia żadnego narządu. –

\- Sprytne. Temu zaskoczenie na twarzy naszego dyrektora było takie autentyczne? – Spytała Theodora.

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział kończąc tym słowem dyskusje. – Wiecie po co idziemy, jesteście przygotowani, uzbrojeni lepiej niż ktokolwiek w historii tej wojny. Mimo to uważajcie. Blaise, Susan nie korzystajcie z formy zwierzęcej, chyba, że nie będzie innego wyjścia. Daphne ty atakujesz, jako Ognista od razu po aportacji. Podążaj po przeciwnej stronie, niż Severus z Theodorą. Gdy oberwę dajcie mi chwilę na poleżenie i próbę wstania, potem Severus łapie mnie i uciekamy. Proszę pamiętajcie, żadnego bohaterstwa. – Powtarzał im plan, a oni rozumieli, że nie po to by ich obrazić. Tłumaczył im już wielokrotnie metodykę pracy małych grup dywersyjnych. Ważne było wypełnienie misji, a nie dokonywanie wielkich czynów. A najłatwiej było zawalić misję, poprzez niedopracowanie tego, co można było dopracować. Plan i jego znajomość, była jedną z tych rzeczy, które mogli dopracować, dlatego to robili.

\- Dobrze, na trzy. – Powiedział stając na skraju lasu – Raz, dwa, trzy. – Po czym deportował się, by pojawić na cmentarzu obok dworu Riedlów.

* * *

Zaraz też zawyły czary antyteleportacyjne. Przełamanie osłon nie stanowiło dla drużyny Smoków żadnego wyzwania, znali już styl i sygnaturę Magii Voldemorta. Ale niech przeciwnicy myślą, że pojawili się przed osłonami i wdarli się do środka.

Zaraz też dookoła zaczęły fruwać zaklęcia. Severus z Theodora znikli w cieniu na lewej Flance, a z prawej śmignęła ognista łuna. Susan i Blaise szli kilka kroków za Maxem po obu jego stronach. Walka nie należała do finezyjnych, a Max pozwolił, by od razu trafiły go dwa zaklęcia, jedno w ramię, drugie w prawą łydkę, przez co mocno kulał. Udało im się przetrzebić nieco stadko Voldemorta, gdy usłyszeli głośny ryk i na ich pozycję zaszarżowały dwa wilkołaki. Nie wiele myśląc Maxwell cisnął potężne zaklęcie wysadzające w rezydencję, wyrywając w niej dziurę wielkości niemal jednej trzeciej domu. Sam został powalony, przez cuchnącą bestię, ale zanim wilkołak zdążył zatopić w nim kły, tuż nad nim pojawił się Severus, łapiąc bestię za kark i znikając wraz z nią. Pojawili się kilka metrów na lewo i jakieś trzydzieści metrów nad ziemią. A Snape zaraz zniknął z powietrza.

Drugi wilkołak miał mniej szczęścia, bo Blaise, którego wybrał za cel, potraktował go kilkoma szybki cięciami stalowych ostrzy, które nosił schowane w nadgarstkach. Ostrza były zrobione specjalnie dla niego, na zamówienie Maxa, robota goblinów, wzmocniona od razu kilkoma pożytecznymi efektami, jak jad bazyliszka i ogień Vesterii. Cięcia były nadzwyczaj precyzyjne, bowiem jego wilcza forma dała mu niezwykłą grację ruchów w formie ludzkiej. Przejechał ostrzami, przez udo i klatkę wilkołaka, a drugim ostrzem przeciągnął mu przez gardło i połowę pyska. Stworzenie już wtedy było najprawdopodobniej martwe, ale Blaise siekał je, aż nie padło w drgawkach u jego stóp.

W tym samym momencie Max oberwał zaklęciem tłukącym, i reducto w plecy. Śmierciożercy słusznie założyli, że wyeliminowanie jego jest kluczowe. de'Vireas runął na wznak, w strudze krwi. Rozległ się krzyk Severusa, który pojawił się przed nim, złapał chłopaka i wrzasnął „Odwrót." Po czym zniknął.

Reszta deportowała się ułamki sekund później. Pojawili się na skraju lasu, skąd zniknęli ledwie trzy minuty wcześniej. Theodora i Kano zaraz przypadli do Maxa. Nauczycielka wlewała mu po kolei kilka eliksirów do gardła, a Kano zasklepiał jego rany.

Daphne zgasiła swój ogień.

\- Tylko mi tu nie umrzyj Smoku. – Powiedziała cicho, ale na te słowa otworzył oczy.

\- Nie zamierzam, zamierzam się z tobą zestarzeć Ogniu. – Próbował wstać, ale Theodora wprawnym ruchem przytrzymała go na ziemi.

\- Leż. – Rozkazała. – Po czym spojrzała na swojego Partnera. - Severusie nosze. – Przeniosła spojrzenie ponownie na Maxa. - I tak masz udawać ledwie żywego, jak będziemy cię wnosić do zamku. – Pokiwał głową.

\- Nie musze specjalnie udawać. –

\- Czemu nie zasymulowałeś tego ciosu? – Spytała Susan. – Przecież mogłeś zostawić dowody, mogłeś nawet rozlać własną krew, ale pobraną wcześniej. Taki był przecież plan. –

Severus uniósł nosze magia i sterując nimi skierował do zamku.

\- Bo to musi być wiarygodne. Nie ma miejsca na nie ścisłości. Drobna wątpliwość może wzbudzić podejrzenia. A nie pozwolilibyście mi tak zaryzykować. – Powiedział leżąc i pozwalając się nieść. – To obrażenia kontrolowane, kiedyś celowo pozwalałem się trafiać zaklęciom, aby wiedzieć ile trwa rekonwalescencja i jaki to poziom bólu. Teraz mnie to nie zaskakuje. –

\- Jesteś szalony. – Powiedziała Daphne.

\- Ok, poważne miny, odmawiamy komentarza. – Powiedział Blaise, zwracając ich uwagę na wejście do Zamku.

Faktycznie musieli przecisnąć się przez główny hol, bo stała tam niemal cała szkoła. W ich stronę wywrzaskiwano dziesiątki pytań. Od „Co z nim?" przez „Wygraliście?" po wrogie okrzyki, typu „Idioci ściągną nam, Czarnego Pana na głowy." aż po „Dobrze mu". Max wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym pod opieką Theodory i madam Pomfrey. Daphne także potrzebowała leczenia z kilku trafień, tak jak i Susan oraz Blaise. Theodora i Severus wyszli, z starcia bez szwanku. Dołączyli do nauczycieli i zorganizowali uczniów w Wielkiej Sali, aby przygotować się do ewentualnej ewakuacji.

* * *

Profesor Flitwick zajrzał na chwilę by powiadomić Maxwella, że musiał zapędzić pannę Parkinson i Notta, z sowiarni. Niby się całowali, ale gdy tam wchodził odlatywały trzy sowy.

* * *

Po mniej więcej trzech godzinach, Max był już w pełni sił. Fred i George już dawno skończyli montować karabiny na wieżach i sprężyli je z mapą, którą miała dowodzić Nimfadora.

Max już w ubraniu bojowym wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali i bez skrępowania ruszył w stronę Notta.

\- Cześć Theodorze. – Powiedział łagodnie, po czym pomachał mu przed oczami fiolką z przezroczystym płynem. – Wiesz co to, prawda? Odpowiesz mi po dobroci, do kogo z Pansy wysłałeś Sowy? –

Nott przełknął ślinę, ale uznał, że w tym momencie lepiej wyjść na wiernego śmierciożercę i mieć nadzieję, że Voldemort wygra, a wtedy go nagrodzi. –

\- Do Czarnego Pana, poinformowałem go, że jesteś ranny i osłabiony, a Dumbledora nie ma, bo go załatwiłeś i leży w Mungu. – Oberwał potężnym hakiem w skroń.

\- Dziękuję. – Powiedział uśmiechając się Max. – Cios był za to, że naraziłeś na niebezpieczeństwo Dracona i Astorię, a miałeś tego nie robić. Ale daruję ci poważną karę tym razem, bo nie są w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Widzisz, stałeś się, częścią mojego planu. Wiesz co stanie się z Twoim Voldemorcikiem gdy tu przyjdzie? Stanie przeciw potędze Ligi Kolekcjonerów. Zapamiętaj tą nazwę. Nic nie wiesz o Lidze, ale dziś do walki z Całą potęgą Czarnego Pana stanie tylko sześciu czarodziejów z Ligi. Uwolnię cię, byś mu to przekazał. – Zza jego pleców poleciało kilkanaście ogłuszaczy, trafiając w tych ślizgonów, którzy zaczęli dobywać różdżek. Po sekundzie różdżki pofrunęły w stronę żołnierzy Maxa. – Jesteście tu względnie bezpieczni, a nauczyciele maja Alarmowe świstokliki. – Powiedział odwracając się do reszty uczniów. – Zabezpieczę tę salę moimi tarczami. Amia Smoka zostaje tu jako siły porządkowe. W przypadku naszej porażki, nauczyciele zabiorą was w bezpieczne miejsce. Będzie dość czasu. –

Daphne dołączyła do niego, u ich lewego boku stanęła Susan i Blaise, a z drugiej strony Severus i Theodora.

\- Nevill, Draco chodźcie by być świadkami. – Powiedział do dwójki zaszokowanych uczniów. - Weźcie Notta. – Wymienieni zaraz wstali, Draco rzucił Accio na różdżkę Theodora, a Nevill Petryficusa, po czym wylewitował go i poprowadził przed sobą. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się za drzwiami, Max położył na progu niewielki błękitny kryształ. Aktywował zaklęcie, a kamień uniósł się na środek drzwi i rozpuścił błękitną tarczę. W środku sali Zgredek i Kano zrobili to samo przy oknach.

\- Ty idziesz na wierzę astronomiczną. - Powiedział do Nevila, dotykając ramienia Notta i sprawiając, że jego głowa opadła. - Jest tam Nimfadora, będzie być może potrzebowała pomocy. – Ponownie dotknął Notta, który się ocknął. - Ty idziesz na wierzę nad klasą wróżbiarstwa, weź Notta niech wszystko widzi. – Powiedział Malfoyowi.- Waszym zadaniem jest obserwować. – Wyjaśnił im.

Malfoy pokiwał głową.

\- Powodzenia. – Powiedział, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Maxa i Severusa.

\- Tobie też. Pilnuj Notta, ma mieć dobry widok na błonia, bo chcę żeby do Voldemorta dotarło, że Hogwartu nie zdobędzie żadnymi siłami. – Odeszli bez słowa, by stanąć na schodach do zamku.

* * *

\- Jak wasze zasoby magiczne? – Spytał Max stojąc na najniższym schodzie.

\- Pełne, korzystałam z mocy feniksa. – Powiedziała Daphne.

\- Jest ok. Rozumiem, że tym razem możemy poszaleć na czterech łapach? – Powiedział Blaise.

\- Ja trochę gorzej, ale nie ma tragedii. – Odpowiedział Susan. – Na pewno dwukrotnie więcej niż przyjęłabym pół roku temu, coś co uważałam, za mój górny próg. –

\- Jestem pełny. Severus też. – Dodała Theodora.

\- Dobrze. Susan jakby było kiepsko wezwij Zgredka, przeniesie cię na wieże. – Mówił spokojnym głosem. – Nie chcę dziś zbędnie ryzykować. W razie problemów wycofajcie się, a obronę przejmie oddział Kano. – Wszyscy pokiwali zgodnie głowami.

\- Kano twoi ludzie są na pozycjach? – Zapytał po chwili, a głos przy jego boku odpowiedział.

\- Tak. Macie wsparcie czterdziestu skrzatów i prawie setki czarodziejów. W razie konieczności wkroczymy, ale wtedy zamiatamy dokładnie, bez świadków. A to oznacza czyszczenie pamięci Tonks i waszych obserwatorów. –

\- Dobrze. Tylko wyjaśnij Tonks konieczność tego zanim to zrobisz. –

\- Wiesz, że mamy widzów? – Spytała Daphne wskazując głową na witraż nad głównym wejściem, w którym widać było. Wielką Salę, gdzie widać było wysokie ławki, niby trybuny na których siedzieli uczniowie i nauczyciele, zwróceni twarzami do okien.

\- Zgredek użył tego samego czaru co na oknach w waszym domu. – Wyjaśnił Kano. – Chciałeś świadków. –

\- Przygotujcie się. – Powiedział nagle nowy głos. Faktycznie zaraz ujrzeli jak magia wokół bramy rozbłyska.

Trwało to kilkadziesiąt sekund, aż wielkie kolumny otaczające bramę rozpadły się niby zdmuchnięte. Najpierw przez bramę weszło się kilku śmierciożerców, ale po zbadaniu pustych błoni wycofali się, puszczając przed sobą armię wilkołaków.

\- Spodziewałem się po tobie większych sił Tom. - Zawołał magicznie wzmocnionym głosem Max. - Wysyłasz na mnie tylko małe psiaki? - Z grupy wilkołaków rozległ się ryk wściekłości. - Dorzuć trochę krwiopijców, albo dementorów. Nie mamy ochoty tracić czasu na zabijanie ich pojedynczo. - Bezczelność i lekceważenie w jego głosie były, aż nadto wyraźne.

\- Nie doceniłeś mnie Maxwellu. Słyszę w twoim głosie ból, nie masz sił. Walka z Dumbledorem, atak na mój dom, przełamywanie osłon, rany odniesione w walce. Nie masz dość sił by pokonać moją armię. - Syczał Voldemort. - Zresztą nigdy nie miałeś. -

\- Też mam Armie. - Powiedział rozglądając się na boki.

\- Szkoła cię porzuciła, uczniowie nie stanęli po twojej stronie, masz tylko tych pięciu zdrajców. -

\- Może reszta dołączy? - Powiedział lekko wzruszając ramionami i popatrzył na zamek. - W końcu ciebie nikt nie lubi. -

\- Ale się mnie boją. – Voldemort, który stał teraz pomiędzy pierwszą linią wilkołaków, również popatrzył na zamek. - Uczniowie i nauczyciele Hogwartu. Przybyłem, by zająć się tym, który chwali się, że może mnie pokonać, nie szukam z wami zwady i zawsze szanowałem Hogwart. Pozostańcie w zamku, a nikt z was nie ucierpi. - Powiedział, czym wywołał uśmiech na twarzach uczniów zgromadzonych przy oknach. Szóstka obrońców zachowała kamienne wyrazy twarzy, ale po kilku sekundach Max odezwał się.

\- W takim razie pokaż mi na co stać twoje kundle. - I wyszedł kilka kroków przed swoich ludzi.

\- Bardzo proszę. - Odpowiedział cicho Czarny Pan, po czym dał znać ręką, a armia kilkudziesięciu wilkołaków, wspierana przez wampiry i kilkunastu dementorów ruszyła do przodu.

de'Vireas wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, z których rozeszła się półkolista sfera odgradzając wilkołaki od ataku przodem i bokami. Kilka stworzeń odbiło się od tarczy, ale zaraz poleciały w nią pierwsze zaklęcia nielicznych śmierciożerców, którzy wspierali oddziały bestii.

\- Tarczą nie zatrzymasz nas na długo. - Zaśmiał się Voldemort.

\- Nie muszę. - Odpowiedział lodowato Max i w tej samej chwili błonia kilka naście metrów przed Czarnym Panem zaczęły wybuchać. Ziemia wzbijała się w powietrze, wraz z kawałkami ciał rozrywanych stworzeń.

Wybuchy przesuwały się coraz bliżej tarczy i obrońców, tworząc całkowitą masakrę z znajdujących się wewnątrz istot. Miny wzmacniane srebrem goblinów oraz sproszkowanym rogiem jednorożca, nie pozwalały na jakąkolwiek ucieczkę czy osłonę. Srebro goblinów przebijało tarcze nielicznych czarodziejów. Jedynie tarcza Maxa postawiona dzięki mocy ubrań z Tracil, jako tarcza wojownika światła trwała pod ostrzałem, choć i ona zaczynała się chwiać.

Trzem wilkołakom i jednemu śmierciożercy udało się przebić przez tarczę Maxa, ale dwa z nich zostały natychmiast powalone przez zaklęcia Cienia i Księżyc, ostatni wilkołak i czarodziej rzucili się do ucieczki. Nie zabiegli daleko, bo wilkołaka dopadł Severus pojawiający się tuż przed nim z srebrnym mieczem. Błyskawicznym cięciem pozbawił zaskoczone stworzenie głowy. Daphne natomiast cisnęła całą serię zaklęć w czarodzieja, który próbował stawiać tarczę, ale nie na wiele mu to pomogło. Zaklęcia bezróżdżkowe Ognistej zawsze były zbyt silne, a teraz nie hamowała mocy, ani odrobiny. Tarcza czarodzieja rozprysnęła się niczym bańka mydlana, a jego ciało przeleciało kilka metrów w powietrzu i upadło nieruchomo.

Wszystko nie trwało więcej jak półtorej minuty. Pył zaczął opadać, ziemią przestały wstrząsać wybuchy.

\- Jak tam Tom? Masz coś jeszcze do zaprezentowania? - Spytał ironicznie Max. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że teraz nastąpi odwrót, bo z jednej strony nie chciał ujawniać za wcześnie karabinów, ale nie wzgardziłby też zabiciem kilku dodatkowych śmierciożerców.

\- Nimfadora mówi. Wskaż palcem ziemię tuż przed Voldemortem. - Usłyszał szept Kano.

\- Dawaj co masz, Hogwart jest gotów. - Zawołał Max i wskazał pustą ręką na ziemię kawałek przed Czarnym Panem. Przewaga wysokości dawała ku temu dobre pole. Ziemią w tym miejscu wstrząsnęła eksplozja, która rozeszła się na boki, tworząc ścianę dymu i pyłu. Gdy ten opadł po śmierciożercach i Voldemorcie nie było śladu.

\- Odeszli. Deportowali się poza granicami osłon. – Powiedział ten sam głos, który wcześniej oznajmił przybycie Voldemorta.

\- Doskonale, dopilnujcie by wyrzucić stąd truchła tych stworzeń i je zabezpieczyć. – Powiedział de'Vireas, po czym opadł na kolana i na twarz. Na jego szczęście nim uderzył nosem o ziemię, Severus go złapał.

\- On robi to stanowczo za często. - Powiedziała Daphne, która pomagała wlać eliksir regenerujący do jego ust.

* * *

Z Zamku słychać było wiwaty i okrzyki radości. Zgredek zdjął osłony z wielkiej sali, pozwalając fali uczniów wylać się przed zamek. Blaise i Susan wraz ze skrzatami naprawiali bramę i osłony zamku. Każdy chciał pogratulować Maxwellowi, ale ten leżał odzyskując przytomność wewnątrz kręgu z tarczy. Obok niego był Severus, Theodora i Daphne. Kano po postawieniu osłon wokół Smoka, udał się z Blaisem odgrodzić uczniów od pola z trupami.

\- Bardzo dobra akcja. - Powiedział Kingsley, który pojawił się u bram kilka minut temu, ale do tej pory oceniał ogrom masakry. Teraz stał na skraju strefy, w której odpoczywał Max. - Jesteś ranny? Mamy ze sobą kilku magomedyków. -

\- Nie, to wyczerpanie. Postawił tarczę, która zatrzymała cała falę uderzeniową, a wcześniej wszystkie wilkołaki, dementorów i wampiry, nie wspominając o tych kilku śmierciożercach. - Odpowiedziała Daphne. - Poza tym mam wrażenie, że Max lubi tracić przytomność, gdy przychodzi do świętowania. -

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Powiedział wstając niepewnie na nogach. - Potrzebuję tylko kilku godzin snu. Jak dyrektor? -

\- Dobrze, będzie tu za kilka minut. Uznałem, że najpierw sam się rozejrzę. Pojawi się też minister i Amelia. - Odpowiedział. - Właściwie czekają na mój sygnał, że jest bezpiecznie. -

\- W porządku, idę do pokoju wspólnego Niezrzeszonych. Pamiętaj czyj był to pomysł. Powodzenia. - Zakończył z uśmiechem i ruszył z Daphne do domu.

* * *

Nim przebyli połowę drogi, dołączył do nich Blaise i Susan.

\- Severus nie jest zadowolony, że to na niego spadła relacja. - Powiedział - Poradziłem, żeby zrzucił to na Theodorę, albo Nevila. A Draco pytał co z Nottem. Powiedziałem żeby oddał go Kingsleyowi, z opisem do czego się przyznał. - Max pokiwał głową.

\- Bardzo się wyczerpałeś? – Spytała Daphne. – Dumbledore może chcieć to wykorzystać. –

\- W razie czego Kano mnie wyciągnie poza zamek. – Powiedział poważnie. – Ale nie sądzę, by dyrektor spróbował zamachu na mnie po tym jak daliśmy mu zwycięstwo. –

Dotarli do pokoju wspólnego, który był niemal pusty. Czekała tam tylko Luna i Astoria.

\- Chłopaki są całe, nie brali udziału w walce. – Powiedział natychmiast Max.

\- A co z wami? – Spytała Astoria, ale widząc, że Max się zatoczył skoczyła do przodu. Zanim jednak zdołała do niego dotrzeć, Blaise uchwycił go pod ramię i doprowadził do fotela.

\- Powinniśmy cię ogłuszyć i zanieść do łózka. – Powiedział.

\- Dzięki, ale nie skorzystam. – Odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Nie wzgardzę za to whisky. –

\- Zapomnij. – Powiedziała Daphne siadając na oparciu jego fotela. – Nic mu nie jest Astorio. Wyczerpał tylko trochę swoja magię. – Wyjaśniła siostrze, ale dosłownie kilka sekund później wpadły przez drzwi Ginny i Hermiona. A chwile po nich Nevill i Malfoy.

\- Zbliża się minister. – Powiedział Draco stając przy Astorii.

\- Sam? – Spytała z niedowierzaniem Susan.

\- Chciałabyś. Idzie Minister, dyrektor, McGonagall, Snape, Hess, Shacklebolt, Tonks i jeszcze kilku innych z ministerstwa, w tym twój brat. – Powiedział spoglądają na Ginny. – No i reszta naszego domu, którzy chcą być świadkami. -

\- Kochanie, zrobisz wokół mnie lekkie falowanie mocy? Aurę numer siedem, ale jakby na wyczerpaniu. – Max zwrócił się do Daphne. - Chce wyglądać, jakby moja magia nie mogła się zdecydować, czy się ustabilizować, czy wybuchnąć. – Blaise się uśmiechnął, gdy wyczuł jak Ognista tworzy aurę wokół Maxa.

Podczas treningów Susan stwierdziła, że aura mocy, która roztacza wokół siebie czasem dyrektor, albo Max jest świetną bronią psychologiczną. Wymyślili wtedy i zaczęli ćwiczyć pozorowane aury. Jedne miały budzić grozę, inne roztaczać pewność, ale opracowali też kilka takich, które miały wciągać przeciwnika w pułapkę.

Drzwi do salonu otworzyły się i wszedł orszak dorosłych czarodziejów, a za nimi wlała się fala Niezrzeszonych.

\- Miło mi cię w końcu poznać. – Powiedział pewnym siebie głosem minister magii. – Jestem Rufus Scrimger. – Wyciągnął rękę stając przed Maxem. Wszyscy poza de'Vireasem wstali. Max uścisnął ministra.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, że nie wstaję. – Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował kilka dodatkowych foteli, rozsuwając jednocześnie kanapy. Daphne wyczuła moment idealnie, bo jego aura zafalowała potężniej.

\- To nie było konieczne. Musisz być wyczerpany. – Powiedział minister siadając, tak samo postąpiła większość przybyłych. Wyjątkiem był Dumbledore, który nadal stał.

\- Jest pan zadowolony z efektu dyrektorze? – Spytał Max, podczas gdy Daphne bawiła się jego aurą, budząc grymasy na twarzach delegacji.

\- Muszę przyznać, że efekt przeszedł najśmielsze oczekiwania. – Odezwał się za dyrektora, Rufus. – Kingsley doniósł mi o przeszło siedemdziesięciu poplecznikach Czarnego Pana, to największe straty jakie do tej pory mu zadano i nie mam na myśli jeden bitwy, ale całości wojny. –

\- Proszę doliczyć jeszcze wybebeszenie jego siedziby, oraz kilkunastu śmierciożerców zabitych tam. – Powiedział Severus.

\- Hmm, mam wrażenie, że właśnie przetrąciłeś kręgosłup jego siłom, a potem, gdy leżał kopnąłeś go w krocze. Tak to chyba określiłaś? – Spytał Scrimger patrząc ponad ramieniem na Nimfadorę Tonks.

\- Ale teraz zna twoja nową broń. – Powiedział dyrektor. – Gdy zdecyduje się na następny atak, stracisz element zaskoczenia. –

\- Mamy już nowszą broń, a Bliźniacy Weasleyów pracują nad następnymi. – Przerwał Dumbledorowi Kingsley. – Poza tym z relacji wynika, że pan de'Vireas rozegrał to tak, iż wyglądało to na jego własną magię. Nimfadora była cały czas pod peleryną niewidką i pilnowała zgrania czasowego. –

\- No i do następnej walki, nie dojdzie w Hogwarcie. – Powiedział pewnym głosem Max.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć. – Powiedział z niedowierzaniem Dyrektor. – Zgadujesz, albo wypowiadasz pobożne…- Nie skończył, bo Max poderwał się na nogi, a Daphne idealnie zmieniła jego aurę. Moc wokół Smoka nabrała widzialnej srebrno złotej poświaty, stężała, stała się ostra i aż kłuła w zmysły. A całość jej była skierowana w dyrektor.

\- Chyba pora, bym opuścił Hogwart. – Powiedział zimnym głosem. – Proszę o wybaczenie Ministrze, ale każdy może stracić cierpliwość. Dyrektor najwyraźniej uważa, że wszystko co do tej pory zrobiłem było szczęśliwym trafem. Szczęściem głupca. Nie zrobił niemal nic z tego, co mu doradzałem od początku. Jego Zakon działa nieudolnie, można by wręcz powiedzieć, że na korzyść wroga. Ministerstwo nie było lepsze, ale od niedawnej zmiany na pana stanowisku, sprawy idą ku lepszemu. Macie teraz Voldemorta osłabionego, Kingsley zna prawdę o filarach nieśmiertelności Voldemorta. Percy zrobi czystkę w ministerstwie, więc jesteście na dobrej drodze. Hogwart ma miny i karabiny Weasleyów, macie tez ochronę Krakena, jednorożców i centaurów. Powinniście sobie poradzić. Życzę powodzenia. – Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, a jego dłoń ruszyła bez słowa za nim.

\- Eee chwileczkę. – Zawołał minister wstając. – Unoszenie się dumą nie świadczy o tobie najlepiej. Zanim odejdziesz chciałbym cię zapytać o kilka spraw. –

\- Gdybym unosił się dumą, odszedłbym po tym jak w pierwszym tygodniu dyrektor próbował włamać się do mojego umysłu. Wie pan, że on znał prawdę o Filarach Nieśmiertelności Voldemorta od prawie czterech lat, a pewność miał od dwóch. Nie powiedział nikomu, a był pod wpływem klątwy, która go zabijała. – Prychną wściekle. - Planował wysłać Pottera na samotną misję. W tamtym momencie powinienem był go pokonać i uwięzić, żeby więcej nie przeszkadzał. Przed tygodniem, nie zamierzał pozwolić na realizację tego planu, który dziś wykonaliśmy. Mimo podania mu sposobu na weryfikacje uczciwości uczniów ignoruje ten sposób od początku roku. Sześciu uczniów, próbowało zgwałcić Daphne. Dziś kolejnych dwóch sprzedało cała szkołę Voldemortowi, a kilku innych planowało stanąć do walki w czasie ataku. Brutalnie powiem, że nie zamierzam więcej tolerować tego głupca. Pana ruch. –

\- Hmm, czy masz dowody na to, o czym właśnie mi powiedziałeś? – Spytał poważnie Rufus.

\- Ma. Ma, także świadka napaści dyrektora. – Powiedziała McGonagall, dziwnie zimnym głosem, patrząc na swojego byłego przyjaciela i zastanawiając się, czy to ona zatraciła jego obraz, czy on zmienił się tak nagle.

\- W takim razie dyrektorze Dumbledore, zostaje pan zawieszony, za napaść na ucznia, zostanie przeprowadzone śledztwo. Pana funkcje przejmie wicedyrektor McGonagall. Proszę abyś opuścił szkołę i podał Kingsleyowi miejsce swojego pobytu. Zakładam, że nie zamierzasz stawić obioru? – Powiedział Minister stając na wprost Albusa, ten miał chyba coś odpowiedzieć, ale poczuł Aurę Maxa, który przyglądał mu się gotów do skoku. Teraz jego aura, pulsowała dziko, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, czy uderzyć mocą, czy ją rozproszyć. Na zmianę skupiała się na nim, stawała się wtedy tą widoczną złotawą poświatą, a po sekundzie rozpadała się, jakby nigdy jej tam nie było.

\- Nie. Nie zamierzam. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł mijając członków Ligi, nie zaszczyciwszy ich spojrzeniem. Kingsley wyszedł za nim, najprawdopodobniej by odprowadzić go do bram.

* * *

\- To było całkiem ciekawe doświadczenie. – Powiedział Maxwell i zachwiał się. Severus i Blaise złapali go pod ramiona i doholowali do fotela.

\- Co się stało? Tonks wezwij medyków. – Zawołał przerażony minister.

\- Nie trzeba, to tylko bark mocy. – Powiedział Daphne. – Nie mogliśmy ryzykować, że dyrektor spotka go w stanie wyczerpania, więc trochę oszukiwaliśmy. –

\- Ale ta Aura? – Zaczął, gdy nagle poczuł jak o jego zmysły uderzają magiczne aury. Najpierw od ludzi stojących wokół Maxa, potem nawet z fotela. – Rozumiem. Przydatne. – Stwierdził krótko i usiadł ponownie w swoim fotelu. - Tonks włącz to do szkolenia Aurorów, gdy tylko pan de'Vireas potwierdzi, że nie potrzebuje tej sztuczki w obecnej wojnie. –

Max skinął głową, w podziękowaniu za zrozumienie.

\- Miał pan pytania. – A widząc jego minę dodał. – Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Mogę mówić i obiecuje więcej nie czarować. –

\- Dobrze. W takim razie. – Zaczął minister. – Hmm. Może chciałbyś porozmawiać na osobności, bo zamierzam zapytać o kilka spraw, które powinny zostać tajemnicą, z tego co zrozumiałem. –

\- Nie. Nie jestem Dumbledore. Każdy kto jest w Armii Smoka, ma moje zaufanie. – Powiedział Max, czym wywołał uśmiechy na twarzach wielu uczniów, najbardziej zdziwiony był jednak Malfoy. - Ciebie to też dotyczy. – Dodał Max widząc to. – Nie masz mojego pełnego zaufania, ale bądźmy szczerzy. W tym pokoju ma je tylko pięć osób. Ufam ci natomiast na tyle, by pozwolić ci być z siostrą mojego Ognia. Czym wobec tego są plany odnośnie pokonania Voldemorta. - Draco spłoną rumieńcem, ale Astoria z zadowoleniem pokiwała głową. – Ministrze? –

\- Eee… Tak. Nimfadora powiedziała, że w Wielkiej Sali wspomniałeś o tym, że jesteś członkiem Ligi Kolekcjonerów, zresztą tak jak ci, którzy walczyli u twego boku. Czym jest owa Liga. Czy to coś w rodzaju Zakonu Feniksa? –

Max zaśmiał się.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Liga Kolekcjonerów to wojna psychologiczna. Wymyślona nazwa, by ogłupić Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców. Niech teraz zastanawia się, czy jesteśmy potężną organizacją, która doskonale się ukrywa. Czy stanęło wobec niego sześciu najlepszych, czy przeciętnych. Kim jesteśmy, jakie są nasze cele, i tak dalej. Voldemort szybko dojdzie do właściwych wniosków. Liga nie istnieje, bo wszyscy, którzy stanęli naprzeciw niego to uczniowie Hogwartu, albo nauczyciele. – Tłumaczył. - Tylko ja i Theodora jesteśmy niewiadomymi. A to niemożliwe byśmy mając zaplecze potężnej organizacji walczyli, tylko z czworgiem innych osób u boku i to osób bez treningu owej organizacji. Bo na to nie było czasu. – Zrobił pauzę. – Voldemort to zrozumie, ale jego ludzie już nie. Im bardziej będzie im udowadniał to, że Liga nie istnieje. Tym, bardziej będą przekonani o potędze Ligi. Jestem pewny, że teraz zmarnuje wiele sił na odzyskanie Notta. Byłbym wdzięczny za ułatwienie mu tego. –

\- To nie będzie problem. Wystarczy popełnić błąd urzędowy i zamiast osądzić go jako śmierciożercę, osądzimy jako nieletniego. Trafi do słabo strzeżonego domu wychowawczego. – Powiedział Minister. – Albo może dla bezpieczeństwa, do jakiegoś odosobnionego aresztu przejściowego, gdzie będzie miał czekać na dalsze przesłuchania. -

\- Zadbam o to, by podrzucić tę notę jego informatorom. – Powiedział Percy. – Nie zdemaskowałem wszystkich, zostawiłem kilku, bo uznałem, że przydadzą się na takie okazje. Mam jednego nawet w gabinecie Amelii. –

\- No to to mamy z głowy. Szkoda trochę Theodora, bo prawdopodobnie zginie z to, że go oszukałem, ale z drugiej strony, sam wybrał swoją drogę. – Powiedział Max. – Następne pytanie. –

\- Co teraz planujesz? –

\- Odpocznę i poczekam na relacje moich przyjaciół. Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy zostaje w swojej siedzibie, czy zostawia osłony takie jakie są, czy je wzmocni. Ilu ma ludzi, i tym podobne. – Wyjaśnił de'Vireas. – Na pewno nie mogę się napić wina? – Zapytał Daphne podnosząc głowę do góry, by na nią spojrzeć. Zaśmiała się i kładąc mu dłoń na czole skierowała jego twarz na ministra.

\- Skup się. – Powiedziała.

Scrimger uśmiechną się widząc zachowanie chłopaka.

\- Ale poważnie, to muszę zgromadzić informacje. Dopiero wtedy podejmę następne działania. Byłoby natomiast dobrze, gdyby zaczął pan szkolenie oddziału łamaczy klątw. Proszę porozmawiać o tym z Arturem Weasleyem, ma nowe ciekawe kontakty wśród goblinów, może uda się wynegocjować do tego ich łamaczy. Gdy będę gotów wskaże wam miejsca, a waszym zadaniem będzie odzyskać Filary. –

\- Będziemy gotowi. Czy potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? – Spytał.

\- Tak, Nimfadora pozostanie w zamku, jako doradca mojej armii, oraz strażnik zabezpieczeń. Potrzebowałbym też Remusa Lupina. Podobno jest doskonałym nauczycielem, a Nam ostatnio brakowało czasu by uczyć wszystkich chętnych. Nie wiem tylko, czy Remus się zgodzi, po tym co stało się z dyrektorem, ale liczę, że tak. –

\- Zgodzi się. Niemal cały Zakon jest po twojej stronie. – Powiedziała Tonks. – I przestań mówić do mnie po imieniu. –

-Dobrze, pani auror Tonks. – Odpowiedział, czym wywołał grymas złości u Nimfadory, a śmiech u Ginny.

\- Ona nie lubi swojego imienia, a nazywanie jej po tytule ją mierzi. Mów jej po prostu Tonks. – Wyjaśniła.

\- Nie zamierzam. Nimfadora to imię, które nadali jej rodzice. Tak zwracam się do przyjaciół, jeśli Ona nie uzna mnie za przyjaciela, będę używał tytułu. – Upierał się.

\- I w nosie masz, że ten „przyjaciel" prosi o nazywanie go tak jak sam wybrał. – Spytała metamorfomag.

\- Nie. Ale on lubi leczyć z kompleksów. Dobrze mu to wychodzi. – Zaśmiała się Susan. – To tylko jedna z jego wad, przywykniesz. –

\- Doskonale. Jeśli to już wszystkie ważne sprawy polecam skończyć to spotkanie. Jestem pewna, że nie będzie problemem zorganizować podobne jutro, albo w późniejszym terminie. Panie de'Vireas, pan udaje się do łózka i nie wychodzi przed jutrzejszym śniadaniem. Zgredek na pewno zadba by pan nie zgłodniał. – Powiedziała wicedyrektorka. – Ministrze? –

\- Tak. Chciałbym jeszcze omówić kilka spraw z tobą Minervo, ale to możemy zrobić w twoim gabinecie. Dziękuję za dzisiaj, jestem pewny, że Wizengamot poprze odpowiednie gratyfikacje dla obrońców Hogwartu. – Minister wstał. – Udanego odpoczynku. –

* * *

Gdy tylko za ministrem i nauczycielami, zamknęły się drzwi w pokoju rozbrzmiała wrzawa.

\- Dasz rade dojść do siebie? – Spytał Blaise ignorując pytania innych uczniów.

\- Tak. – Max wstał. – Słuchajcie, ja poważnie muszę odpocząć. Pomęczcie o relację bezpośrednią Susan, Blaisa, albo Nevila z Draconem. – I szybkim krokiem ewakuował się spoza zasięgu rąk Susan. Daphne poszła za nim.

\- Nadwyrężasz się. – Powiedziała zamykając drzwi i widząc jak padł na łóżko.

\- Wiem, ale obiecuję, że kilka najbliższych dni będę się oszczędzał. Najchętniej nie wychodziłbym z łóżka, ale podejrzewam że nie dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa w taki sposób jak sobie zaplanowałem. –

\- Może jutro. – Powiedziała pomagając mu się rozebrać z stroju bojowego. Sama też szybko pozbyła się większości ubrania. - Idę poleżeć w wannie. Jak poczujesz siły to możesz dołączyć, ale nie licz na żadne akrobacje. –

\- Zabawne. - Powiedział do jej pleców, gdy wchodziła w łazienki. Sam dobrze wiedział, że akrobacje nie wchodzą w grę. Z drugiej strony, nawet wspólne leżenie w ciepłej wodzie będzie miłe.

Zwlókł się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki.

* * *

Następne kilka dni minęło jako ciągłe pasmo przyjmowania gratulacji i wyrazów uznania, albo unikanie osób, pragnących usłyszeć o ataku na dwór Voldemorta. Prorok opisał oba wydarzenia jako spektakularny sukces polityki ministerstwa, oraz połączonych sił Zakonu Feniksa i Ligi Kolekcjonerów. Dłoń Maxa miała niezły ubaw, gdy Kano powrócił z wiadomościami od innych kolekcjonerów. Mit rozrastał się, pojawiały się już felietony udowadniające, że organizacja tak potężna jak Liga nie może istnieć, ale z drugiej strony pojawiały się inne mówiące o tym, że to tylko kolejny dowód na jej potęgę.

Max i reszta Dłoni pytani o to, wzruszali ramionami i mówili, że Liga to zagrywka taktyczna. Nie komentowali tego w żaden inny sposób. Max poradził tylko Harremu poczytanie SunTzu i jego sztuki wojny.

Jedynym, któremu ciężko było odnaleźć się w nowej glorii chwały był Nevill. Z jednej strony nie walczył, ale z drugiej Max wybrał właśnie jego, zamiast Pottera, a teraz po zamku rozchodziła się pogłoska, jakoby proroctwo z ministerstwa, mówiło o Longbottomie, a nie o Potterze. Pokazywał też co jakiś czas jak liczy się z zdaniem byłego Gryfona. Zmieniło się też podejście szkoły do Malfoya, który także wydawał się innym człowiekiem, nadal był ostry w słowach, ale teraz były to złośliwości inteligentne i mierzone jako przytyk, albo metoda motywacji, nie zaś obraza. Szybko złapał dobry kontakt z reszta Kadry Armii Smoka. Jego ślizgoński styl myślenia był powiewem świeżości i dobrą przeciwwagą, dla gryfońskiej brawury. Szybko stał się zastępca w oddziale Hermiony, z którą poczynił chyba największe postępy, jeśli chodzi o zawiązywanie przyjaźni. Ron i Harry nie byli tym zachwyceni, ale nie mieli nic do powiedzenia. Hermiona i Ginny postawiły sprawy jasno. To ich decyzja z kim się przyjaźnią i z kim współpracują podczas przygotowań do walki. A że ani Harry, ani Ron nie trenowali już z nimi, nie mieli wiele do powiedzenia, o ile nie chcieli stracić dziewczyn.

Nadeszły walentynki i Max ponownie używając zaklęcia Galeona, z pomocą Zgredka i innych skrzatów, zmienił ich pokój wspólny w sale balową, gdzie dla uczniów z domu Niezrzeszonych i ich zaproszonych gości, została wydana uroczysta kolacja oraz późniejszy bal. Muzykę niestety puszczano z gramofonów, ale Max stwierdził jasno, że zapraszanie kapeli mogło by zostać uznane za lekka przesadę. O dziwo na kolacji pojawiła się także ich opiekunka w towarzystwie profesora Snapa.

* * *

\- Całkiem udane przyjęcie. - Powiedziała Daphne, gdy zamkną za nimi drzwi do ich pokoju. Zabawa trwała jeszcze w najlepsze, ale oni uznali, że lepiej zrobi im świętowanie tylko we dwoje.

\- Całkiem, ale liczę, że ciąg dalszy uznasz za równie ciekawy. – Powiedział obejmując ją i całując. Ognista nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty, pociągnęła go za krawat i obracając się lekko rzuciła na łózko. – Hmm, nie nadużywaj na mnie siły feniksa, bo Smok będzie musiał wkroczyć do akcji. – Zagroził z uśmiechem.

\- Ummm, to mogło by być ciekawe, ale chyba nasze formy nie są kompatybilne. – Powiedziała, po czym rozpięła z tyłu sukienkę. – A teraz milcz i zajmij się tym po co tu jesteśmy. – Dodała, pozwalając sukni spaść na ziemię.

* * *

Kilka godzin później obudziło go pukanie. Wstał ostrożnie, żeby nie budzić Daphne i ruszył do drzwi. Machnięciem różdżki opuścił katary wokół łóżka.

\- Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale za kilka minut będziesz miał gościa. – Powiedział Kano. – Zmierza tu Shacklebolt i McGonagall. –

\- Dzięki. – Odpowiedział ruszając w kierunku szafy. - Ile mam czasu? –

\- Jakieś dziesięć minut. – Powiedział skrzat zanim zniknął.

Max szybko założył na siebie swój strój bojowy i wyszedł do salonu. Usiadł w fotelu obok balkonu i czekał wpatrując się w oblane księżycem błonia.

* * *

Nie minęło więcej jak minuta, gdy otworzyły się drzwi ich pokoju wspólnego i McGonagall ruszyła wprost do jego pokoju, ale Kingsley złapał ją za ramię i wskazał głową na fotel.

\- Co się stało? – Spytał Max nie odwracając się do nich.

McGonagall podeszła i usiadła wolno na fotelu obok. Szef aurorów natomiast rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Dziwna pora, by siedzieć tu w takim stroju. Wybierasz się gdzieś? –

\- Nie. Po prostu ćwiczyłem. – Odpowiedział de'Vireas przeklinając się w myślach, że nie sprawdził godziny.

\- O trzeciej trzydzieści? – Zapytał podejrzliwie Auror.

\- Od drugiej nie mogłem spać, coś nie dawało mi spokoju. – Powiedział poważniejąc i grając na zwłokę. – Co się stało? – Ponowił, gdy pojawił się Zgredek z trzema szklankami whisky.

McGonagall wzięła szklankę i wypiła jednym łykiem.

\- Był atak na dom Weasleyów. – Powiedziała. - Nie wiem nic o rodzinie, ale dom jest doszczętnie zniszczony. –

\- O ile Artur miał dość oleju w głowie uciekli. – Odpowiedział chłodno.

\- Co ty powiedziałeś? – Spytał Kingsley. – Czy zrozumiałeś co ci powiedziała dyrektorka? –

\- Tak. Proszę usiąść i nie krzyczeć, chyba, że chce pan widownię. – Odpowiedział wskazując fotel. – Ofiary na wojnie są nieuniknione, reaguje pan w ten sposób na wszystkie meldunki o zgonach? – Te słowa najwyraźniej trafiły do Kingsleya, zrozumiał, że to nie bezduszność wynikająca z obojętności, ale raczej umiejętność radzenia sobie z śmiercią wynikająca z doświadczenia.

\- Przepraszam. – Powiedział siadając.

\- Przejmuję się losem Weasleyów, bo zależy mi na Ginny i Percym, bliźniacy też nie są źli. A Artur to niezwykły czarodziej. Nadawałby się na ministra w czasie pokoju. – Wyliczył. – Dlatego przekazałem mu dokładne wytyczne, co ma zrobić w razie napaści. O ile posłuchał, uciekli i są bezpieczni, wśród moich przyjaciół. Informacja jednak nie dotrze do mnie szybciej niż, za cztery do pięciu godzin po ich przybyciu na miejsce ewakuacyjne. –

\- Co? Spodziewałeś się ataku na Norę? I czemu dowiesz się tak późno? – Wicedyrektorka wydawała się zmaleć, ale widać było, że opuszcza ją cześć stresu.

\- Nie na Norę, tylko na Weasleyów. Voldemort widział ich ze mną, a co za tym idzie, będzie na nich polował. Nie dam rady osłonić wszystkich tak jak rodzinę Daphne. – Wyjaśnił. – Profilaktyka zazwyczaj wystarcza. A czas oczekiwania na wieści jest długi, bo wieści mogą zostać wysłane dopiero z bezpiecznego miejsca. A po aportacji w miejscu, które podałem Arturowi, czeka ich jeszcze kilkanaście deportacji po całej Europie i kilka godzin wędrówki pomiędzy punktami. Moi przyjaciele są bardzo skryci i wręcz paranoidalni, gdy chodzi o bezpieczeństwo. – Dodał, tematem wyjaśnień.

\- Dobrze. Co zamierzasz? – Spytał Kingsley.

\- Nic. Poczekam na wieści, powiadomię Ginny i Rona, domyślam się, że powiadomił pan resztę rodziny i zabronił im udawania się do ruin? –

\- Tak. Percego trzeba było potraktować ogłuszaczem. – Dodał z uśmiechem. - Ale wcześniej ogłuszył trzech moich ludzi. Gdybym wiedział, że ma taki talent, już dawno bym go zwerbował do mojego biura. –

\- Odmówiłby. Percy działa zgodnie z prawami wojny, już od czasów szkoły, ukrywał swój temperament i zdolności. – Powiedział Max. - Pytanie co wy zamierzacie? –

\- Nie wiem, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na niezaplanowane uderzenie odwetowe. – Kingsley był z tego faktu wybitnie niezadowolony.

\- Ja też nie mogę. – Powiedział Max. – Rozrzucie kilka trupów zabranych spod szkoły, wilkołaki się nie psują. Wybierzcie te bardziej w całości. Jak potwierdzimy, że Artur i Molly są bezpieczni, wpuścicie Proroka, by zrobił zdjęcia. Wydajcie oświadczenie, że w zaplanowanej pułapce udało się zabić kilku zwolenników Voldemorta. – Zaśmiał się. – Przecież nie zażąda sprostowania. –

\- A jeśli Artur nie jest bezpieczny. – Spytała nauczycielka.

\- Wtedy ogłoście, że w bohaterskiej próbie obrony domu, zabił kilku ludzi Voldemorta, a sam dostał się do niewoli. Ogłoście też, że w trosce o każdego czarodziej, czy mugola, proponujecie Voldemortowi wymianę jeńców. – Mówił spokojnie, popijając od czasu do czasu swój napój. - W najgorszym wypadku zadacie cios propagandowy, a w najlepszym oddacie kogoś, z tych złapanych przez zakon, a odzyskacie Artura. –

Pojawił się Kano.

\- Artur jest bezpieczny, nie dotarł jeszcze do celu, ale sprawdziłem punkt pośredni. Był tam jakiś czas temu, wraz z swoją żoną. Nie wyglądali na rannych. – Zakończył i zniknął.

\- Proszę to przekazać szybko jego dzieciom. Proszę też powiedzieć Percemu, żeby przeniósł wszystkich do domu nr. 2, tam zjawią się jego rodzice. Cała rodzina Weasleyów jest teraz zagrożona, tak jak rodzice Hermiony, babcia Nevila i jego rodzice. – Zrobił pauzę. – Amelia Bones także, ale ona chyba ma ochronę. Kano skontaktuje się z panem i poda adres, pod który ich pan przeniesie. Tylko pan, każdy kogo Pan będzie chciał zabrać, ze sobą ma zgodzić się na zaklęcie zapomnienia po powrocie. Ten dom ma pozostać bezpieczny. –

\- Dobrze. Ruszam do Percego, każę też ściągnąć resztę ich dzieci do ministerstwa. – Powiedział wstając i ruszając do wyjścia.

* * *

\- Ma pani ochotę na jeszcze jedna szklankę. – Zapytał wicedyrektorki, gdy Kingsley już wyszedł.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie powinnam pić w towarzystwie ucznia, przyjmować od niego alkoholu, a już z cała pewnością pozwalać niepełnoletniemu na spożywanie alkoholu. – Powiedziała wracając do swojej surowej maski.

\- Jednak, zwarzywszy na to iż uczeń ten, jest kluczowym ogniwem wojny i jest naprawdę duża szansa, że niedługo zginie, może pani zrobić wyjątek. – Uśmiechnął się z czegoś co tylko on uznał za zabawne. – Szkoda było by umrzeć, nie znając smaku dobrego wina. – Powiedział odstawiając szklankę z połową whisky, a zabierając od Zgredka, który właśnie się pojawił lampkę wina i kawałek sera pleśniowego. Zjadł najpierw ser, a po chwili napił się wina. – Wyśmienite. -

\- Nie rozumiem i pewnie nigdy nie zrozumiem, co musiałeś przejść, aby mówić tak spokojnie o możliwości śmierci. – Powiedziała odbierając od skrzata wino.

\- Nie wiem czy by pani uwierzyła. – Powiedział powątpiewając.

\- Sprawdź mnie, bo wydaje mi się, że teraz jestem gotowa uwierzyć we wszystko. – Upiła odrobinę wina i otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. – Co to jest na Merlina? –

\- O ile mogę zgadywać, to czerwone wino, z południa Ukrainy, zeszłoroczne zbiory. – Wyjaśnił zataczając lampka krąg. – Nie jestem takim ekspertem jak mój ojciec, ale z tego co zrozumiałem to jedne z lepszych na świecie. Wina leżakujące wymagają wyrobionego podniebienia, ale jeśli chodzi o bogatość doznań smakowych, liczą się tylko wina z byłego związku radzieckiego i krajów bałkańskich. – Zamilkł na chwilę, ale wydawał się, że się przełamuje, bo po chwili powiedział. – To nie tak, że nieboje się śmierci. Nie jestem jakąś postacią z literatury, która bez lęku patrzy śmierci w oczy i uśmiecha się niczym stary znajomy. Ja osobiście wierze, że po śmierci spotkam jeszcze raz tych, którzy zginęli z mojej ręki, wtedy albo zrozumieją, że ich śmierć była konieczna i/lub na nią zasłużyli, albo zmierzymy się jeszcze raz. Dlatego może sobie pani wyobrazić, że nie zamierzam dać się zabić. Chce żyć, doświadczać nowych rzeczy, założyć rodzinę, mieć dzieci, nauczyć je jak być dobrymi. Chce się zestarzeć, chcę podróżować. Ale chcę też zmieniać świat. Chcę zostawiać świat lepszym, takim w jakim chciałbym, aby dorastały moje dzieci. A jeśli ceną za ten świat ma być to, że ja nigdy tego nie doświadczę to trudno. Wszak na świecie jest wiele dzieci, i rodziców, którzy doświadczą go za mnie. –

\- To… bardzo dojrzałe słowa. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że ktoś w twoim wieku może szczerze powiedzieć coś takiego. –

\- To zabawne. Ile ma pani lat? – Zapytał, choć nie było w tym złośliwości.

\- Nie rozpowiadaj tego. Skończyłam 76 lat. – Odpowiedziała cicho.

\- W więc w pewnym sensie jestem starszy. – Powiedział Max, czym spowodował zakrztuszenie się nauczycielki winem. – Polecam nie pic przez chwilę. I ja także proszę o nierozpowiadanie tego. Pewna smoczyca, będąc bardzo blisko śmierci z powodu ran uznała mnie godnym, by połączyć ze mną swoją duszę i moc. Miała pisklaki, które ocaliłem przed łowcami. Ją także, ale odrobinę za późno, jej rany były zbyt poważne. Więc jeśli spojrzeć na najstarszą część mojej świadomości, lub doświadczenie życiowe, czy też zrozumienie mocy poświęcenia mam większe doświadczenie niż może się wydawać z mojej powierzchowności. –

\- Wybacz. – Powiedziała po chwili McGonagall. – Nie do końca rozumiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc, że połączyła z tobą dusze. Brzmi to jak jakiś rodzaj nekromancji, jak zamknięcie czyjejś duszy w… -

\- W Horcruksie? Wiem o Horksuksach Voldemorta, to je nazywam Filarami Nieśmiertelności, żeby ktoś postronny nie zaczął niepotrzebnie szukać wiedzy. – Wyjaśnił. – Połączenie jakiego dokonała Smoczyca jest chyba pewnym rodzajem nekromancji, ale z drugiej strony, jest to pradawna magia, nieznająca więzów dziedzin. Podział magii na białą, czarną i tym podobne nonsensy to wymysł ludzi. Feniksy korzystają z czegoś podobnego. To ofiara z siebie, by dać drugiemu siebie całkowicie. Nie jest to ofiara darmowa. Ma swoją cenę, ale zasadniczo obecność duszy smoka we mnie nie jest dominująca. Czasem odczuwam przebłyski jej wiedzy, mam dostęp do kilku zdolności, czy cech smoka, ale nie jestem smokiem, to nie układ partnerski. To bardziej danie schronienia, za służbę. W tym przypadku, bardziej chodziło o wiedzę jak zająć się jej pisklakami i o to, by zaakceptowały mnie. Smoki bardzo odczuwają śmierć kogoś z rodziny, a jej dzieci miały ledwie kilka tygodni tygodnie. Po doświadczeniu tortur na nich i ich matce, a potem po jej śmierci mogły zatracić się w okrucieństwie. –

\- Jesteś kopalnia wiedzy. Masz jeszcze jakieś wielkie tajemnice? Takie o których powinnam wiedzieć? – Spytała.

\- Wtedy to nie była by tajemnica. – Zastanowił się chwile. – Liga istnieje. – Powiedział wreszcie. – I to tyle. Nie usłyszy pani ode mnie prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej żadnego komentarza na ten temat, zaprzeczę też temu co przed chwilą powiedziałem, przy każdej okazji, a jak będzie trzeba to wymarzę pani pamięć. -

\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję za zaufanie. – Powiedziała wstając. - Czy przekażesz Ginny wieści? Ja zajmę się Ronem, chyba lepiej, żeby nie usłyszał tego od ciebie. –

\- Faktycznie lepiej. – Zaśmiał się. - Dobrej nocy pani Dyrektor. - Odprowadził ją wzrokiem do drzwi.

* * *

Sam wrócił pokoju i zamierzał wślizgnąć się do sypialni, ale zastał obudzoną Daphne, czekającą na niego.

\- Gdzie się szlajasz po nocach? – Spytała rozbawiona. – Pokonałeś jakiego czarnego Pana. –

\- Już niedługo. – Odpowiedział z uśmiechem i opowiedział jej o nocnej wizycie.

\- A więc zgodnie z oczekiwaniem Voldemort zaatakował. – Stwierdziła zaplatając nogi, by siąść po turecku. – Gdzie uderzy teraz? I co to za brednie, że ustalałeś z Arturem plan ewakuacji? –

\- Trzeba uchodzić za wszechwiedzącego. Kano wysłał swoich ludzi, by pilnowali potencjalnych celów. W momencie ataku, wpadli za pomocą skrzaciej magii do domu, złapali Weasleyów i deportowali ich na pustkowie, porzucili bez słowa zostawiając kopertę z listem wyjaśniającym instrukcje, jak mają się dalej poruszać. Oraz że to część mojego planu. – Wyjaśnił. – Ludzie Kano poinformowali też Percego o zajściu i o bezpiecznym domu w Londynie. Będę musiał się tam wybrać i wyjaśnić, im co nieco, ale to może poczekać. Artur i Molly nie dotrą tam wcześniej niż przed dziesiątą rano. –

\- A co teraz z Voldemortem? –

\- Uderzy w ministerstwo. – Powiedział z pewnością w głosie. - Chce rozproszyć siły Kingsleya. Aurorzy będą musieli ochraniać więcej osób, a może i miejsc przed obawą ataku. A skoro przejęcie ministerstwa, w sposób cichy nie zadziałało, to przejmie je siłą. Uderzy w biały dzień. By potraktować jak największą liczbę czarodziejów Imperiusem, albo zabić, zastraszyć. Celem będą szefowie działów i minister, a reszta przy okazji. –

\- Tam uderzymy? – Spytała poważnie.

\- Tak. – Pomyślał chwilę. – Jak Sobie radzisz, ze świadomości iż zabijałaś? –

\- Dobrze, bo to tak jak z tobą. Zabijam, ale nie morduje. No i feniks pomaga. Pytałeś o to Cienia i Księżyc? –

\- Nie, ale oni w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie nie ciągną się do walki. – Mówił patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś zobaczył we mnie coś niepokojącego? – Spytała.

\- Powiedziałbym. –

\- A gdybym zatraciła się w feniksie? –

\- Zabiłbym go. Was można jeszcze rozdzielić, wasze dusze nie złączyły się jeszcze całkowicie, potrzebujecie na to kilku lat. Ale rozdzielić was można, tylko w sytuacji, gdy jedno zginie. –

\- Wtedy byłbyś odpowiedzialny za śmierć feniksa. Co to oznacza? –

\- Coś podobnego, jak w wypadku zabicia jednorożca. Ale naprawdę niewidomo. Jestem też Smokiem, a Smoki są trochę z boku magii czarodziejów. Smok mógłby zabić Feniksa. No i zabiłem Tracil. Trudno powiedzieć co by się stało. – Zamilkł, ale po chwili dodał. – Najlepiej się nie zatrać. Dobrze? –

Pokiwała głową.

\- A to, że ciągnie mnie do walki? O czym to świadczy? –

\- To feniks. Czarodzieje postrzegają je jako mądre istoty światłości. Ale zakładają, że mądrość oznacza opanowanie, powściągliwość rządzy, mierzą swoja miarą. W rzeczywistości feniksy to, pomimo swego majestatu, nadal zwierzęta. A zwierzę gdy ma wroga, pragnie go zabić, nie kalkuluje, co mu się bardziej opłaci, czy warto na przykład znosić upokorzenia przez jakiś czas, aby w oczach innych zwierząt wyjść na porządnego. –

\- Czyli to w porządku. – Uśmiechnęła się z ulga. – Kiedy porozmawiasz z Ginny? –

\- Jak się obudzi, Zgredek na pewno mnie o tym powiadomi. –

\- Zgredek dołączył do Ligi? – Spytała, a Max pokiwał głową.

\- Dziś zaczniemy naukę strzelania z pistoletów. Powiadomisz Blaisa, żeby ściągną z Nimfadorą Freda? –

* * *

Zaraz jak tylko Zgredek dał mu znać, że Ginny się obudziła ruszył do jej pokoju. Pech chciał, że był tam już Harry, o czym Zgredek go nie poinformował. Więc gdy zapytał Ginny otwierająca drzwi, czy może wejść, by chwilę porozmawiać, a rudowłosa bez słowa zrobiła mu miejsce by wszedł. Obecność pół nagiego Gryfona wywołała lekka konsternację.

\- Może chcecie z pół godzinki, by dokończyć. – Zapytał z rozbawieniem. – Ginny rozrabiaro, ledwo dostałaś własny pokój już sprowadzasz chłopaków? –

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać. – Spytała uciszając Harrego ręką. – On żartował, nie jest hipokrytą Harry. Sam mieszka z Daphne i jestem pewna, że gdybyś nawet ty sam zapytał go to spotkanie poza tym pokojem, będzie udawał, że to nie miało miejsca. -

\- Dokładnie. Wybacz Harry, zaskoczyła mnie twoja obecność. – Powiedział siadając w jednym z foteli. – Jak zamierzałeś stąd wyjść gdy pokój wspólny jest niemal pełny? Aaaa… - Zawołał. – Peleryna niewidka. No jasne. –

\- My nie mamy zaczarowanych drzwi. Chociaż wy z nich i tak nie korzystacie. – Wytknęła dziewczyna również siadając. Harry ubrał do końca swoją podkoszulkę i usiadł obok Ginny, dając jednoznacznie do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza wychodzić.

\- Zacznę od tego, że twoi rodzice są cali i zdrowi. Zmierzają do bezpiecznego domu. – Powiedział, co wywołało nagłe zesztywnienie dziewczyny i Harrego. Ginny jednak szybko się rozluźniła gdy zrozumiała znaczenie, a nie tylko usłyszała słowa.

\- Co się stało? – Spytała.

\- A co mogło się stać. Voldemort zaatakował ich dom. Zasadniczo Nora nie istnieje. – Powiedział. – Moi przyjaciele, którzy obserwowali twoja rodzinę, zdążyli ich zabrać zanim śmierciożercy zrobili cokolwiek. Obecnie przeprowadzają Artura i Molly przez szereg punktów teleportacyjnych i zabezpieczonych tras, by zgubić wszelki ślad pościgu. Bliźniacy, Bill i Charli są już w bezpiecznym domu w Londynie. Percy jest nadal w ministerstwie, bo musi być widziany, jego praca jest ekstremalnie ważna, zwłaszcza teraz, ale Kingsley osobiście zajmie się wyznaczeniem mu ochrony, a na noce będzie transportowany do bezpiecznego domu. –

Ginny pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głowa, a Harry patrzył z otwartymi ustami.

\- Mówiłem ci, że ja mam doświadczenie. – Powiedział Maxwell, zwracając się do Gryfona. - Rodzice Hermiony i Nevila oraz jego babcia też są pod moją opieka. Amelia Bones także dostała dodatkową ochronę, ale już z ministerstwa. Nie mogę za bardzo rozdrobnić sił moich przyjaciół, bo mają też inne obowiązki. – Powiedział spokojnie Max, co sprawiło, że Harry zamknął usta.

\- Jest coś co możemy zrobić? – Spytała Ginny.

\- Nie wiem. Jak tylko twoi rodzice będą bezpieczni w domu w Londynie, Kano, albo Zgredek poinformują cię o tym. Wieczorem bądź tu z Ronem około dziewiętnastej, zabierzemy was na spotkanie z rodzicami. – Powiedział wstając. – Aha. McGonagall uznała, że sama porozmawia z Ronem, bo nie było by dobrze gdybym to ja informował go o zniszczeniu waszego domu. –

-Chyba faktycznie. – Zaśmiała się Ginny – Pewnie musiałbyś znowu rzucić nim o ziemię. –

\- Tym razem chyba pozwoliłbym mu się uderzyć, szkody by mi nie zrobił, a jemu by ulżyło. – Powiedział stojąc już przy drzwiach.

\- Max – Zawołała dziewczyna. – Dziękuje. – Powiedziała, gdy się odwrócił. Skinął jej głową i wyszedł.

* * *

W szkole nikt nie wspominał o napaści, dopiero podczas kolacji w Proroku Wieczornym, cześć uczniów dostrzegła informacje o napaści na dom Weasleyów i o bohaterskiej walce Artura, wraz z synami. Max uśmiechał się pod nosem, gdy uczniowie gratulowali Ronowi i Ginny. Ron przyjmował to lepiej niż Maxwell zakładał, ale najwyraźniej też spędził na rozmowie z McGonagall więcej czasu, niż on z Ginny, bo Rona nie było na śniadaniu.

Wychodząc z kolacji podszedł do profesor Hess.

\- Zabieram Ginny i Rona do ich rodziców. Jakbym był potrzebny to Kano mnie znajdzie. – Powiedział ściszonym głosem. – Daphne pewnie też się z nami wybierze. –

\- Dobrze. Pozdrów Artura. – Odpowiedziała i dodała. – Mam nadzieję, że wrócicie tak, aby nie rzucać się w oczy. – Pokiwał głową i ruszył do Ognistej, która czekała przy końcu stołu.

\- Co powiesz na wycieczkę do Londynu? – Zapytał.

\- Gdybyś zabierał mnie na randkę, była bym bardziej zadowolona. Ale mimo to chętnie. – Odpowiedziała. – Domyślam się, że zabieramy pewnych rudzielców. – Pokiwał głową.

* * *

W Pokoju Ginny czekała już z Ronem, był tam także Harry i Hermiona, oraz Nevill.

\- Podobno przeniosłeś też moich rodziców? – Powiedziała Hermiona, a Nevill pokiwał głową i dodał. – I moich, razem z babcią. –

\- Tak i możecie też się zabrać, ale musze napisać list do Theodory, by wiedziała, że znikacie ze mnę. – Powiedział wyjmując pergamin i pisząc szybko kilka słów. – Zgredku. – Zawołał. – Zanieś to proszę do profesor Hess. – Powiedział, gdy skrzat się aportował.

\- W porządku. Kano otwórz korytarz. – Odezwał się, po zniknięciu Zgredka, wyciągając dłoń, by wszyscy mogli go dotknąć.

* * *

Gdy zrobiła to ostatnia osoba, zniknęli, by pojawić się w przestronnym salonie, urządzonym bardzo nowocześnie.

\- Nie używajcie tu żadnej magii. Osłony tłumiące nie są do was dostrojone. – Powiedział i rozejrzał się. – Arturze? – Zawołał.

\- Tu jesteśmy. - Odpowiedziała mu Molly Weasley, wysuwając się z pomieszczenia po prawej.

Ginny i Ron rzucili się do przodu, aby ją uściskać. Reszta poszła za Maxem, ale spokojniejszym tempem. Weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym poza Molly, był Artur, rodzicie Hermiony, Argusta Longbottom, oraz rodzice Nevila na szpitalnych łóżkach. Pomieszczenie było przestronne, a przez duże okna wpadały ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca.

\- Wasi bracia rozpakowują swoje rzeczy i już narzekają, że nie będą mogli pracować. Choć po tym jak o siedemnastej, ktoś wysadził sklep Freda i Georga, na szczęście pusty, ich narzekania odrobinę zmalały. – Powiedział Artur.

\- Co? – Wrzasną Ron i zaczął odwracać się w stronę Maxa, ale Ginny stanęła pomiędzy nimi.

\- Pomyśl Ron. Zawsze byliśmy celem, jesteśmy najbardziej znanymi zdrajcami krwi. To nie wina Maxa, to dzięki niemu, wciąż mamy rodziców. – Powiedziała, czym ostudziła trochę gniew brata.

\- Ron ma trochę racji Ginny. - Powiedział Maxwell. - Moje działania przyspieszyły atak na was. Pokonanie armii Voldemorta, Percy usuwający jego ludzi z ministerstwa. Wcześniej byliście tylko jednym z celów, ja wysunąłem was na front. –

\- My nie tak to widzimy. – Powiedział Artur. – Poza tym bliźniacy są przeszczęśliwi. Powiedzieli, że z ubezpieczenia odzyskają więcej pieniędzy niż był warty cały sklep, a teraz odbudują go wedle własnego pomysłu, bo będą mieli dość funduszy dzięki pracy dla Weasly-Vireas Arm Copr. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Mówiłem im, że to głupia nazwa. –

\- Jak tylko usuną z niej moje nazwisko, może zostać. – Podszedł do rodziców Hermiony. – Wybaczcie, nie znamy się jeszcze, ale to mnie możecie obwiniać, o tą nagłą zmianę miejsca pobytu. Czy Kano wyjaśnił wam o co chodzi? – Spytał.

\- Ty musisz być Maxwell, Hermiona nam o tobie mówiła podczas przerwy świątecznej. – Powiedział jej ojciec, wyciągając rękę, którą Max uścisnął. – Tak Kano tłumaczył nam, że musimy zniknąć. Że ktoś z jego przyjaciół, właśnie czyści pamięć naszych sąsiadów, krewnych i klientów, aby wyglądało, na to, że nigdy nie istnieliśmy. Powiedział, że po wojnie wrócimy, a oni naprawią ich umysły i wstawią tam wersję, że byliśmy w stanach pracując jako wykładowcy na tamtejszym uniwersytecie. Oraz, że otrzymamy odszkodowanie, za czas, w którym nie pracowaliśmy. Co zaznaczam jest zbyteczne, bo nie da się wycenić życia. –

\- Tak, ta dbałość o szczegóły to styl Kano. – Powiedział. – Odszkodowanie jest konieczne, bo nie warto wygrywać wojny, po to tylko, by umrzeć z głodu na zgliszczach. – Dodał i odwrócił się do babci Nevila.

\- Pani Longbottom, czy odpowiada pani obecne miejsce? – Spytał kłaniając się.

\- Oczywiście, Kingsley powiedział mi, że codziennie osobiście będzie dostarczał tu magomedyka i pielęgniarkę z ministerialnego szpitala aurorów. –

\- No tak, magomedycy aurorów, będą najlepszymi do opieki nad Frankiem i Alicją. Podejrzewam, że będą się bili o ten przydział. – Powiedział z uśmiechem. – Poproszę też jedną z moich przyjaciółek, by do nich zajrzała. Nie uzdrowi ich, ale pracowała z autystycznymi dziećmi w Holandii, a z tego co czytałem o stanie pani syna i jego żony, występuje wiele podobieństw. Może uda się nawiązać jakiś kontakt. –

\- Czemu nikt mi o czymś takim nie wspomniał? – Spytała niepewnie Argusta.

\- Bo to nauka i badania mugoli. Moja przyjaciółka jest charłakiem. – Wyjaśnił. – Nie mogę nic obiecać, ale… - Zrobił pauzę wzruszając ramionami. – Zostawimy was teraz, za jakąś godzinę musimy wracać. – Powiedział do nich, po czym zabrał za rękę Daphne i ruszył do salonu.

* * *

\- Zauważyłeś, że masz nieopanowaną potrzebę pomagania innym? – Spytała całują go – Co to za dom? –

\- Podoba ci się? – Spytał kładąc się na sofie i ciągnąc ją za sobą. – Kupiłem go kilka miesięcy temu, jako bezpieczna kryjówkę w Londynie. Całkowicie niemagiczny, zabezpieczony przed przedostawaniem się czarów na zewnątrz, co czyni go niemal nie do wysondowania. Na razie jest dostrojony do sygnatur magii członków Ligi, ale trzeba będzie dodać Weasleyów. –

Daphne rozejrzała się po salonie. Białe ściany, z czerwonymi runami porozrzucanymi, wydawało by się w losowych miejscach. Meble, podłoga i sprzęty także były białe lub czerwone.

\- Ciekawy. Mogłabym przywyknąć. Ale po szkole nie zamierzamy chyba osiąść tu i żyć jak staruszkowie? – Stwierdziła w końcu.

\- Nie, obiecałem ci podróże. Poza tym rodzinę wolałbym założyć gdzieś, gdzie będzie ogród i może plaża. Tu możemy wracać co jakiś czas zanim nadejdzie czas osiedlenia się. – Powiedział, za co dostał następny długi pocałunek.

\- Eja, znajdzie sobie jakiś swój kąt. – Zawołał Fred, albo George.

\- Jesteśmy u siebie. – Odpowiedziała Ognista wstając z Maxa. – Dacie radę pracować nad Weasley Arm Corp? –

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział drugi z braci. – Zainwestowaliśmy w Magazyn w przenośnym kufrze. Nie możemy tam eksperymentować z ładunkami wybuchowymi, a przynajmniej nie na skalę wcześniejszych min. Za to z bronią palną możemy działać, bez opuszczania tego miłego mieszkanka. Zacznijcie się bać, że się do niego przyzwyczaimy. –

\- Nie oswajaj się. - Powiedziała Daphne. – To będzie nasze miejsce imprez, może was zaprosimy, jak będziecie grzeczni. –

\- Tak Pani. – Fred skłonił się nisko, czym wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Daphne.

\- A wracając do poważnych spraw. Widzieliście mugolski film Gwiezdne Wojny? – Spytał nadal leżący Maxwell, a gdy pokręcili głowami dodał. – Tam jest telewizor. – Wskazał na prostokątne czarne urządzenie. - Powiedzcie ojcu, żeby kupił dvd z tym filmem, a właściwie z kilkoma filmami i zrobił wam seans. Chce miecze świetlne. Choć to akurat może okazać się niemożliwe. Nie poświęcajcie na to za wiele czasu, chyba, że będziecie mieli naprawdę dobry pomysł. – Pokiwali głowami. – Macie dość funduszy? –

\- Raczej tak, zresztą tata mówił, że Blaise dał mu dostęp do twojej skrytki, której zawartość go zdrowo przeraziła. –

\- Blaise zaszalał. – Zaśmiała się Daphne ruszając w stronę otwartej kuchni.

\- Miał moje pozwolenie na zarządzanie finansami, w związku z bronią eksperymentalna. – Max spojrzał na zegarek. – Zaraz musimy wracać. Jak mają się Bill i Charlie? –

\- Trochę gorzej. Bill ma Fleur, która jest zachwycona mieszkaniem. Spędzają teraz czas na. – Zrobił w powietrzu gest cudzysłowu. – Rozmowach o wystroju. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami. –

\- Charlie gorzej. – Odpowiedział Fred. – Już tęskni za przestrzenią i smokami. –

\- Chyba mam na to radę. – Powiedział, a Daphne wybuchła śmiechem. – Nie to co myślisz. Ale chodź ze mną Ogniu mego życia. – Powiedział podrywając się z sofy.

* * *

Zapukali do drzwi pokoju Charliego, a gdy ten otworzył Max bez słowa wszedł do środka, wciągając Daphne i zamykając drzwi przed nosem Freda.

\- Co do… - Zaczął drugi co do starszeństwa Weasley, ale Max uciszył go gestem przyłożonego do usta palca. Sytuacji nie pomagało, to że Daphne dusiła się ze śmiechu. Max wyciągną rękę do Charliego, a ten niepewnie ją uścisnął domyślając się z kim ma do czynienia.

de'Vireas aportował ich na niewielka polanę otoczoną z każdej strony szczytami gór.

\- Brrr. – Powiedziała Daphne i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Spojrzała na Maxa i Charliego, który wpatrywał się prosto w górę. Gdy sama odwróciła tam głowę, chciała zrobić unik, ale Max przytrzymał ją i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Prosto z nieba, niemal pionowo w dół spadły na nich trzy smoki. Każdy rozmiarów olbrzymiej ciężarówki. Czarne, z złotymi plamami i oczami w kolorze żywego ognia. Gdy uderzyły o ziemię, prawie równocześnie z trudem utrzymali równowagę.

\- Co powiesz? – Zapytał jej Max. – To Belash, Hartvina i Jix. – Przedstawił pokazując smoki. – A to Daphne Greengrass. Ogień Feniksa. Moja. – Powiedział do smoków. Wszystkie pochyliły łby i spojrzały na nią przez nozdrza. Poczuła jak Jix, który miał tylko jedno oko i potężne blizny na pysku wciąga powietrze. Jix uniósł głowę w górę i zaryczał potężnie. Potem smoki rozstąpiły się odrobinę.

-To Charlie. – Powiedział Max wskazując na rudowłosego. – Opiekował się smokami, w Rumuni, może nauczycie go, że Smoki nie potrzebują opieki? Pierwsze planowałem, że będzie was odwiedzał, ale może pomieszka trochę z wami. Co ty na to Charlie? –

\- To Herverskie smoki. – Powiedział Charlie – Jakim cudem udało ci się je… - Zawahał się patrząc na odsłonięte zęby smoków i na lód w oczach Maxa. - Wybaczcie. – Powiedział po chwili. – Jak udało wam się nawiązać takie porozumienie? I z najwyższa przyjemnością z wami zamieszkam, o ile się zgodzicie. – Dodał patrząc na Smoki.

\- To długa historia, a ja nie znam cię na tyle by ja opowiedzieć. Jeśli oni uznają cię za godnego poznasz ją. – Powiedział Maxwell. – Poza tym moglibyście się w końcu odezwać, ufam Charliemu, choć nie w pełni. –

\- A ja to co? Mnie nie ufasz? – Zapytała oburzona Daphne. Zaraz jednak złapała się za głowę, tak samo jak Charlie.

\- **TY JESTEŚ OGNIEM. TY JESTEŚ JEGO FENIKSIE. JESTEŚ TERAZ NASZA –** Zahuczał w ich głowach głos, który mimo iż brzmiał czysto i ciepło, budził skojarzenie z sykiem. – **TOBIE UFAMY. BO JESTEŚ OGNIEM DLA SMOKA. MY JESTEŚMY SMOKAMI. –** Jix przeniósł spojrzenie z Daphne na Charliego – **SMOK OBDARZYŁ SIĘ ZAUFANIEM. MY TAKŻE CI ZAUFAMY. MOŻESZ TU ZOSTAĆ I POZNAĆ NAS TAK JAK SMOK. –**

\- Przywykniecie do ich głosu, z czasem wasze umysły nauczą się stawiać bariery i go wytłumiać. – Powiedział de'Vireas. – Musimy teraz iść, Kano przyprowadzi Charliego ze sprzętem do biwakowania. –

\- A nie może dostarczyć mi sprzętu. Chcę już zostać. – W głosie Weasleya brzmiał głód. – Całe życie marzyłem, by móc porozmawiać ze smokiem, czy każdy smok to potrafi, czy tylko Herverskie? Mam tyle pytań. –

Max uśmiechną się.

\- Musisz wyjaśnić rodzinie, gdzie będziesz, choć polecam powiedzieć tylko, że przenoszę cię w bezpieczne miejsce, byś pracował na projektem podobnym do tego co bliźniacy. Kano albo ktoś z jego ludzi będzie łącznikiem. Nie wolno ci wspomnieć o tym miejscu, ani nikogo tu zabrać. Zawsze jakiś skrzat będzie cię przenosił, żebyś nie zostawił w mieszkaniu śladu teleportacji. – Powiedział Max poważnie, a Charlie pokiwał głową.

\- Masz moje słowo. –

\- Dobrze wracajmy. Pa. – Zawołał do smoków. Daphne skłoniła im głowę, cały czas zastanawiając się nad słowami smoków. Jak głęboka więź występowała pomiędzy Maxem i trzema smokami. Dusza ich matki była w nim, ale nie wydawało się, by tak go traktowały.

\- **OGNIU ON JEST SMOKIEM. NIE JEST NICZYM WIĘCEJ. NIE JEST NICZYM MNIEJ. NIE JESTEŚMY ZAGROŻENIEM. GDYBYŚMY CHCIELI WYRZĄDZIĆ CI SZKODĘ, ZABIŁBY NAS, BEZ WAHANIA. JESTEŚ JEGO. –** Ten głos był znacznie cichszy, a sądzą po reakcji rudowłosego, słyszała go tylko ona i może Max, bo spojrzał na nią nagle. Przeniosła wzrok na smoki, to Hartvina patrzyła jej prosto w oczy. Pokiwała głową na znak, że zrozumiała.

* * *

Wrócili do salonu, gdzie znajdowała się już większość nowych mieszkańców domu.

\- Charlie przestań uśmiechać się jak głupek. – Powiedziała Daphne.

\- Charlie wyjaśni wam, co się dzieje. My musimy lecieć. – Powiedział Max wyciągając rękę, wszyscy go dotknęli, ale nie zniknęli od razu. Po kilku sekundach usłyszeli głos Kano mówiący „Teraz." Natychmiast też poczuli, że Max ich deportował.

* * *

Pojawili się w pokoju Ginny.

\- Gdzie zabrałeś mojego brata. – Zaczął ostro Ron, ale Ginny, która zajęta była przytulaniem Harrego, oderwała się i pacnęła go w tył głowy.

\- Nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze, że Max nie naraża swoich ludzi. – Powiedziała.

\- Nieprawda. Naraziłem Percego. – Zaprzeczył jej de'Vireas.

\- Tak. Dałeś mu prace marzeń, po której będzie miał idealną pozycje do zastąpienia Amelii Bones, a potem zastania Ministrem. – Powiedziała ironicznie Ginny. – Załatwiłeś mu ochronę z ministerstwa, a i pewnie ktoś z twoich przyjaciół nad nim czuwa. –

Max zaśmiał się.

\- Jestem, aż tak przewidywalny? – A gdy Ginny pokiwała energicznie głową dodał. – Charlie pracuje z moimi przyjaciółmi. Poznaje pewne magiczne stworzenia, które mogą go wiele nauczyć. Jest z nimi bezpieczniejszy niż gdziekolwiek indziej. – Powiedział ruszając do wyjścia.

Daphne zdążyła usłyszeć jeszcze jak Hermiona beszta Rona, za to, że nie podziękował. Uśmiechnęła się, ich dom był lojalny i rozumiał Maxa.

* * *

\- Co teraz Smoku? – Spytała gdy usiadła na sofie, a on położył głowę na jej udach. Blaise, Susan, Astoria i Malfoy podnieśli głowy. Siedzieli niedaleko drzwi wychodzących na taras.

\- Czekamy na atak na ministerstwo. Potem uderzymy mocno. Niech zachwieje się jego potęga. Niech skończy sam, to będzie idealny moment by wyrwać jego myśli. – Podsumował. – Rozbiliśmy na razie mięso armatnie jego armii. Nadal ma wielu śmierciożerców i to z nimi uderzy w siedzibę Rufusa. Kingsley zatrzyma ich na jakiś czas, ale nie będzie miał szans. Za dużo do obrony, za mało ludzi. Wtedy uderzymy my. –

\- To i tak będzie o wiele trudniejsze niż walka w obronie Hogwartu. Nie będzie niespodzianek. – Powiedziała Susan.

\- Będą, Cień, Księżyc, Pistolety, to wszystko będzie dla nich nowością. Może wpadnie trójka moich krewniaków. – Daphne zaśmiała się, a widząc ich miny spojrzała na Maxa pytając wzrokiem czy może. Ten pokiwał głową, wiec Ognista wyciągnęła dłoń, której wszyscy dotknęli. Jakiś czas temu opanowała jedną ze zdolności Feniks. Mogła przekazywać myśli niczym myślodsiewnia. Nie potrafiła ich przyspieszać jak Feniks, lub podawać wybranych informacji. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie potrafiła. Trwało to może z pięć minut, po czym wszyscy zaśmiali się.

\- To faktycznie wstrząsnęło by Ministerstwem. – Powiedział w końcu Malfoy. – Ale chyba lepiej użyć ich na otwartej przestrzeni, w gmachu nie wykorzystają swojego potencjału. –

\- Dlatego powiedziałem może. – Dodał Max. – Ministerstwo musi zostać po naszej stronie. Więc jeśli będą mieli przechylić szalę wezwiemy ich. – Wszyscy pokiwali głowami.


	15. Chapter 14

Zapraszany na przed ostatni rozdział.

* * *

Przez kolejne trzy tygodnie niemal codziennie pojawiały się doniesienia o atakach śmierciożerców na domy członków Zakonu, albo znanych przeciwników Voldemorta.

W dwóch przypadkach, gdy jeszcze w czasie trwania ataku, Max z pomocą Kano ruszał na pomoc, udało mu się zabić trzech śmierciożerców. Raz napastnicy mieli pecha, bo natknęli się oddział Aurorów, których Kingsley wysyłał na nieregularne patrole. Zostali rozbici w pień, ale to tylko wzmogło ataki. Teraz od trzech dni trwała cisza.

de'Vireas nakazał swojej kadrze noszenie ubrań bojowych pod zwykłymi ciuchami, ale sam twierdził, że to tylko dla zachowania pozorów gotowości, wśród młodszych stopniem członków Armii.

\- To zagrywka pozorująca, chce żebyśmy byli w ciągłym napięci. – Wyjaśnił na jednym z spotkań dowódców oddziałów. – Mimo to musimy być gotowi, najgorsze to założyć, że przeciwnik czegoś nie zrobi. –

Faktycznie po czterech dnia ciszy, ataki na pojedyncze budynki się rozpoczęły się od nowa. Nastąpiła kolejna fala, a po niej kolejne cztery dni ciszy. Jakby przegrupowanie. I od nowa, tym razem jednak de'Vireas był bardziej niespokojny.

\- Teraz zaatakuje, dziś lub jutro. – Powiedział Max podczas jednego śniadania.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – Spytał Cień.

\- Bo to idealny moment. Uśpił naszą czujność. Dwa tygodnie ataków, przegrupowanie, wybranie celów i od nowa. Z tym, że ja zaatakowałbym właśnie w trzeci dzień nowej serii ataków. – Powiedział.

\- Dość by nabrać pewności, że seria się powtarza, a za mało, żeby spiąć się przed oczekiwaniem na cisze. – Susan ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową. – No i dziś zaczyna się pełnia. -

\- To co robimy? – Spytał Malfoy.

\- Czekamy na informacje od szpiegów, że ruszają, albo od Kingsleya, że już tam są. Zawieszamy na dwa dni treningi, ale polećcie swoim ludziom być w gotowości. –

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Atak nastąpił następnego dnia tuż przed obiadem. W wielkiej Sali, gdzie przebywał Max i większość jego Armii pojawił się Zgredek.

\- Dyrektor Shacklebolt prosi o asystę przy obronie Ministerstwa Magii. – Zaskrzeczał głośno. Zaraz też w całej wielkiej Sali, rozległy się dziesiątki trzasków aportacji, powodując niemal panikę. To skrzaty Hogwartu ukryte pod zaklęciami kameleona, ściągały tu członków oddziałów, z różnych zakątków zamku. Przenosiły także tych zza stołów, do swoich grup. Po kilkunastu sekundach grupy były ustawione.

Max zaklęciem usunął swoje wierzchnie szaty, pozostając jedynie w ubraniu bojowym. Reszta dłoni także to zrobiła. Daphne pocałowała go szybko, po czym zajęła miejsce przy swoim oddziale, wraz z Ginny. Każdy oddział składał się z ośmiu do dziesięciu ludzi. Dowódcami i zastępcami byli kolejno. Daphne i Ginny, Hermiona i Malfoy, Blaise i Nevil, Susan i Luna, Severus i Seamus oraz Theodora z profesor McGonagall, która dołączyła w tajemnicy do ich treningów jakiś miesiąc temu.

Max pozostawał bez oddziału, ale jego Dłoń, była tak podzielona, że ich oddziały były liczniejsze, oraz mieli zastępców, którym mogli w każdej chwili powierzyć dowodzenie, by samemu dołączyć do niego. Był też najlepiej przygotowany do walki samodzielnie.

Tym razem jego strój, oprócz sztyletów w pochwach na bokach, miał także prosty miecz shinobi-ken, oraz dwa pistolety w kaburach na udach.

\- Ruszamy prosto do Atrium, skrzaty wysadzą was tam i postawią swoje tarcze na jakieś siedem sekund. Prawdopodobnie wpadniemy w środek walki. Róbcie, co do was należy. Nie dajcie się zabić, zabijcie sługi ciemności i wróćcie tu bym mógł wam pogratulować. Za mną. – Zawołał i wraz z Kano zniknął. Część jego Armii zostawała w szkole pod wodzą Nimfadory. Nie podobało się to oczywiście wybranym do tego zadania, ale z drugiej strony rozumieli, że idąc do Ministerstwa, ryzykowali śmiercią, oraz że ktoś musiał pilnować szkoły. Ci najsłabiej przygotowani, byli o tym szczerze informowani już podczas treningów, wiedzieli, że umiejętnością walki, przewyższają znacznie większość uczniów, ale też brakowało im do poziomu, jaki Maxwell określił, na minimalny, by ruszyć o walki, z śmierciożercami.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Max pojawił się na początku Atrium, za nim w całkowitej ciszy aportowały się oddziały. Walka rozgorzała po dosłownie kilku sekundach, w ich stronę poleciały dziesiątki zaklęć, na szczęście większość nie była zaklęciami śmierci. A te kilka zostało zakrzywionych przez tarcze skrzatów. Jedną de'Vireas rozbił poderwaną z podłogi kamienna płytą. Członkowie oddziałów postawili własne tarcze, w stronę śmierciożerców poleciały też pierwsze zaklęcia.

Oddziały za Maxem ruszyły naprzód. Atakując i broniąc się na zmianę. Niemal doskonała synchronizacja odpowiadających za tarcze i czary ofensywne, zepchnęła popleczników Voldemorta do defensywy, ale jak tylko tamci zostali zepchnięci pod fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa odpowiedzieli bardziej zaciekle, czując, że nie mają się gdzie już wycofywać. Duża cześć ognia skupiła się na samym Maxwellu. Ten nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Kano pod peleryna niewidka odpowiadał za jego osłony, a że działali razem już nie jeden raz, mógł mu całkowicie zaufać. Wiedział, że skrzat da mu znać odpowiednio wcześniej, zanim się wyczerpie. Smok rzucał pomysłowe zaklęcia transmutujące. Wykorzystał pomysł Dumbledora, by ożywić fontannę i teraz śmierciożercy byli atakowani z dwóch stron. Uderzył w ich flanki podmuchami ognia gorącego niczym smoczy oddech.

Kilku z jego ludzi zostało trafionych, ale skrzaty Kano natychmiast ewakuowały ich poza ministerstwo. Prosto do szkolnego szpitala, w którym od prawie miesiąca, stacjonowali w tajemnicy medycy Aurorów, byli przygotowani na przyjęcie dużej liczby rannych.

Po mniej więcej trzech minutach walka przerodziła się w rzeźnię. Niedobitki śmierciożerców nadal broniły się zaciekle, ale przeważająca liczba atakujących ich członków Armii Smoka, nie czuła się zagrożona. Nadal wykonywali perfekcyjnie uniki, gdyż zielone promienie przecinały powietrze o wiele częściej. W pewnym momencie Maxwell uderzył czysta magia w sufit nad fontanną, który zarwał się spadając w odłamkach na ostatnich siedmiu śmierciożerców.

\- Epsilon, Zeta bronicie Atrium. Reszta ruszać na wyższe piętra. Kano jak ewakuacja? - Powiedział, a oddziały wykonały swoje zadania błyskawicznie. Dwa wskazane do obrony, ustawiły się z boku, aby się nawzajem ubezpieczać i mieć ścianę za plecami. Pozostałe cztery ruszyły zwartym szykiem po schodach na wyższe piętra.

\- Ponad siedemdziesiąt procent personelu wycofana. Ciężko dotrzeć do aurorów, którzy bronią się na poziomie gabinetu ministra. Nie mamy też żadnych raportów z Departamentu Tajemnic. Ale tam się nie dostaniemy moją magią. – Odpowiedział skrzat, zupełnie jakby miał stała łączność z innymi skrzatami ze swojej Kolekcji.

\- Jakieś ślady Voldemorta. – Spytał.

\- Był tu, czuję jego magie, ale nie mam żadnego raportu na jego temat. –

\- Pilnujcie się, jak zobaczycie Toma natychmiast uciekać, nie jesteście gotowi na starcie z nim. W takim przypadku, niech skrzaty wezmą was na wyższe piętra, pomożecie innym oddziałom. Kano zabierz mnie najbliżej jak możesz Aurorów. – Polecił i natychmiast zniknął.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Pojawił się na szerokim korytarzu, wyłożonym grubym dywanem, na którym teraz leżało kilka trupów. Zza zakrętu słychać było odgłosy walki. Max dobył swoich długich noży i ruszył. Wypadł tuż za linią atakujących popleczników Czarnego Pana, i zanim zdążyli się zorientować, co się dzieje, rozpłatał jednemu szyję, a dwóm pozostałym wbił sztylety. Jednemu w kark, drugi dostał pomiędzy łopatki. Max nie uznawał, czegoś takiego jak honorowe zadawanie śmierci. Nie w walce. Dlatego nie martwił się, czy trafia w twarz, serca, czy w plecy. Był tu w konkretnym celu, a oddawanie przeciwnikowi honoru do niego nie należało.

Dobył swoich pistoletów i rozpoczął taniec pomiędzy atakującymi, było ich tylko ośmiu i na tak małej przestrzeni, bardziej sobie przeszkadzali. Nikt nie uczył ich walki w grupie i wzajemnego wsparcia, a to był największy atut Armii Smoka. de'Vireas zaś był doskonale przygotowany do walki na małym dystansie, toteż zwinnie uchylał się przed ich atakami, czasem podbijał rękę z różdżką, czasem odsuwał się i pozwalał zaklęciu trafić kogoś innego. Oberwał jednym zaklęciem tnącym, ale ubranie z włóknami Tracil pochłonęło w całości uderzenie. Sam odpłacał się strzałami z bliskich odległości. Śmierciożercy umierali zaskoczeni, gdy ich tarcze i ubrania z smoczej skóry nie zdawały się na nic. Walka trwała mniej niż minutę. A jej zakończenie zostało powitane gromkim wrzaskiem radości od strony obrońców.

\- Jak minister? Gdzie Kingsley? - Spytał pierwszego Aurora, który wyszedł mu na spotkanie.

\- Żyją, dyrektor jest ranny, a minister nienaruszony. Podobno jakiś oddział szturmuje Departament Tajemnic. – Odpowiedział tamten. W korytarzu pojawił się samotny śmierciożerca, spojrzał na pogrom i już miał się rzucić do ucieczki, gdy coś podrzuciło go z olbrzymią siłą w górę. Uderzył głową w sufit i opadł niczym szmaciana lalka na podłogę.

\- Prowadź do ministra, potem pójdziemy na dół. – Powiedział Max, nie zwracając uwagi na wydarzenia w korytarzu. Auror ruszył na tyły, gdzie pomiędzy zwalonymi biurkami leżał przytomny Shacklebolt, na jego piersi było widać wielka plamę krwi, brakowało też całej lewej ręki.

\- Reducto? – Zapytał Max, a gdy dostał potwierdzające kiwnięcie głowy dodał do ministra. – Kano zabierze was do szkoły. Ja biorę resztkę aurorów i idziemy w dół, na spotkanie moich oddziałów. Potem razem oczyścimy Departament Tajemnic. Jakieś obiekcje? –

\- Idę z wami, jestem wyszkolonym Aurorem i Ministrem Magii. Nie pozwolę dzieciom toczyć tej wojny, gdy ja będę się ukrywał. Nawet takim jak tym. – Powiedział Rufus wstając.

\- Brednie. Jest pan Ministrem i ma pan ważniejsze zadania, niż stać na pierwszej linii frontu. Kano zabierz go. – Powiedział Max, a Minister i Kingsley natychmiast zniknęli. – Są bezpieczni w Hogwarcie. Za mną. – Powiedział do pozostałych dwunastu Aurorów. – Jak zobaczycie olbrzymie białe wilki, zachowajcie spokój, są po naszej stronie. Ifryt też. – Dodał, gdy biegli do najbliższego zejścia na niższe pięto.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Z oddziałami Armii Smoka spotkali się na piątym piętrze. Faktycznie, pierwszym co zobaczyli wybiegające zza zakrętu korytarza, był Cień trzymający w paszczy niczym tarczę wyrywającego się śmierciożercę. Na ich widok szarpnął energicznie łbem skręcając kark pechowemu zwolennikowi Voldemorta i wypluł go. Zaraz też pojawiła się Daphne z swoim oddziałem. Miała paskudne rozcięcie na prawym policzki, ale nie było czasu na rozmawianie o tym, Max przejęchał tylko dłonią po rozcięciu zasklepiając je.

\- Jak stan oddziałów? – Zapytał w trakcie leczenia.

\- Jedna trzecia poważnie rannych i ewakuowanych. Reszta z mniejszymi ranami w gotowości bojowej. – Odpowiedziała Ginny.

\- W atrium cisza. Pojawili się, co prawda dwaj uciekinierzy, którzy nam się wymknęli, ale już ich nie ma. – Powiedział Kano pojawiając się bezgłośnie, obok Maxa.

\- Dobrze. Wszystkie oddziały zbiórka w Atrium. – Zarządził, a skrzaty deportowały ich na środek holu. Oddział aurorów był lekko zagubiony widząc ogrom zniszczenia, szybko jednak ustawili się w karnym oddziale, niczym jeden z członów Armii.

\- Alfa przechodzi pod komendę Ginny i dołączają do obrońców Atrium. Reszta za mną do Departamentu Tajemnic. Dłoń rusza ze mną, idziemy na szpicy. – Spojrzał na Aurora, który wcześniej prowadził go do ministra. – Awansowałeś na dowódcę waszego małego oddziału. Nazwa oddziału Kappa. Zamykacie tyły, bo nie potraficie walczyć w szyku tak jak my. Na dół. – Ostatnie słowa były komendą dla skrzatów. Natychmiast pojawili się w korytarzu z drzwiami prowadzącymi do departamentu. Oddziały Maxa zdjęły w ułamku sekundy czterech strażników z korytarza, a Max płynnymi ruchami dłoni z nowymi nożami odciął piątemu rękę z różdżką i przybił go za ramie drugiej do ściany. Uderzył jego głową kilka razy o ścianę, jakby chciał rozbić mu czaszkę, po czym przyłożył dwa palce do czoła półprzytomnego śmierciożercy. Po niespełna półminuty powiedział.

\- Poszli do Sali przepowiedni, część jest też w Sali ostatecznej kary, próbują zniszczyć portal. Cwaniaki. Beta zajmiecie cię się pomieszczeniem zmieniaczy czasu, zniszczcie wszystko, co tam będzie i dołączcie do Gammy i Delty, którzy będą odbijać Komnatę Ostatecznej Kary. Uważajcie tam. Nie chce by ktoś z was przypadkiem tam wpadł, wiec bez szarży Cieniu, Księżycu. Lepiej wróćcie do siebie. Kappa zabezpiecza ten korytarza. Zakameleonować się i ogłuszyć wszystko, co nie jest nami. My. – Powiedział do Daphne i nauczycieli. - Idziemy do Sali przepowiedni. –

Ruszyli błyskawicznie, nikt nie tracił czasu na potwierdzanie, czy dodatkowe pytania. Nawet aurorzy kończyli rzucanie na siebie zaklęć kamuflujących zanim Max zdążył skończyć.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Przebiegli, przez salę ze zmieniaczami czasu i wpadli do wielkiej hali, z wypełnionymi po brzegi regałami. W Sali panowała niezdrowa cisza, ale Max biegł pewnie przed siebie, jakby dokładnie wiedział, dokąd zmierza.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

W Sali przepowiedni Hermiona z jej oddziałem siali zniszczenie wśród zmieniaczy czasu. Nie zajęło im to wiele, bo już po dwóch minutach zmierzali do Sali z kamiennym łukiem. Dotarli akurat na moment, w którym ostatnich trzech śmierciożerców próbowało uciec w ich stronę.

Hermiona zawahała się widząc, kto zmierza w jej stronę. Czarodziej także ją rozpoznał i podniósł różdżkę. Draco nie tracił czasu, odepchnął byłą gryfonkę i rzucił _Sectusempre_ , by samemu oberwać _Crucio._ Ból był ogromny, ale na jego szczęście skończył się po sekundzie. Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł, trzy porozrzucane ciała po korytarzu, reszta ich oddziału, zadziałał niemal tak samo szybko jak on, więc śmierciożercy oberwali ośmioma zaklęciami, odpowiadając tylko jednym. Hermiona wstała, tak samo jak Malfoy, który podszedł do ciała swojego Ojca.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie mojego dosięgło go pierwsze. – Powiedział patrząc na krew wypływającą z rozcięć na klatce piersiowej. – Z drugiej strony on nie miał wątpliwości gdzie jego miejsce. Ruszajmy. – Powiedział.

Hermiona dotknęła jego ramienia, w pocieszającym geście, ale nie powiedziała słowa, tylko poprowadziła swój oddział w przód do Sali, gdzie drużyny Blaisa i Susan zabezpieczały kryształami skrzatów kamienny portal.

\- Hermiono pilnujcie tego pomieszczenia za wszelką cenę, chyba, że pojawi się Voldemort, wtedy uciekać. Cień i ja biegniemy do Maxa. – Powiedziała Susan. Oboje przemienili się i ruszyli biegiem przez drzwi, którymi wszedł oddział Beta.

Mała grupa uderzeniowa, którą dowodził de'Vireas przemieszczała się od dobrych czterech minut, gdy dogonił ich Cień i księżyc. Susan zmieniła się zdając raport.

\- Beta bez strat, za to spotkali ojca Draco, był martwy w korytarzu, którym nadeszli. W moim oddziale jedna poważnie ranna, odesłałam dwa skrzaty, by ją wyniosły. I tak nie były tu przydatne, skoro nie zamierzały włączać się do walki. Gamma bez nowych strat. – Wyrecytowała. – Czuję tylko sześciu ludzi, w tym Voldemorta. Jaki mamy plan? – Spytała, a Cień warknął cicho.

\- Cień zajmie się Graybackiem. Severus bierze Alecto, wiem, że na to czekałeś. Theodora Amycusa. Susan zajmiesz się Dolohowem. Daphne dostaniesz Belatrix, proszę nie baw się i nie popisuj, ona jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. A ja pobawię się z Tomem. Bądźcie ostrożni, zabijajcie najszybciej jak możecie i pomóżcie innym. Powodzenia. – Powiedział, kończąc dyskusję i kontynuując bieg.

Po następnej minucie wbiegli na otwartą przestrzeń. Widać było, że powstała w wyniku roztrącenia magia kilkunastu regałów.

\- Cześć Tom. – Powiedział Max stając na środku, a jego Dłoń rozsunęła się szerokim wachlarzem.

\- Znowu? Tylko mi nie mów, że pozabijałeś moich ludzi. – Warknął wściekły Voldemort.

\- Mało tego, ocaliłem ministra i zabezpieczyłem Kamienny portal. – Zrobił efektywną pauzę jakby się zastanawiał. - Jesteś ze mnie dumny? –

\- Niespecjalnie. Widzę, że sprowadziłeś tu milusińskich. Co powiesz na następną umowę? Wypuszczasz nas, a my nie tkniemy nikogo z twoich ludzi. –

\- A obiecasz mi to odnośnie mojej całej Armii? Przysięgniesz na swoją Magię? – Zażartował Max. – Poza tym mam zamiar pozbawić cię dziś wsparcia, więc i tak musimy pozabijać twoich milusińskich. Cześć Fenrir. Jak twoje szczeniaki z zamku? Myślałem, żeby zrobić z nich dywaniki, ale mają strasznie szorstkie futerka. – Zakpił z wilkołaka, który zaryczał z wściekłości.

\- To jak chcesz to załatwić panie de'Vireas? – Spytał ironicznie Voldemort. – Pojedynki jeden na jeden? –

\- To było by wystrzałowe, ale boję się, że będziesz oszukiwał, dlatego proponuję… – Powiedział i błyskawicznie dobył pistoletów, tak samo jak reszta jego ludzi. Wyglądało, to tak jakby ćwiczyli ten manewr i tak było w istocie, bowiem „wystrzałowe" było hasłem ustalonym podczas treningów. Ci z sług Voldemorta, którzy wykonali unik mieli szczęście. Fenrir i Dolohov zostali rozstrzelani na miejscu.

Dłoń, nie przestawał strzelać, do opróżnienia magazynków. Amycus oberwał w nogę, ale na tym jednak skończyło się ich strzeleckie szczęście. Tym razem walczyli z najlepszymi po stronie Voldemorta, a więc z takimi, którzy walczyli już nieraz i mieli doświadczenie.

\- No chodź Tom – Zawołał de'Vireas ruszając do przodu. Susan skoczyła do przodu zmieniając się w Księżyc, to samo zrobił Blaise. Severus skoczył przez cień i choć nie byłby w stanie nikogo zabrać, albo choćby uciec dalej niż na kilkanaście metrów w walce na małej odległości była to nieoceniona umiejętność. Theodora zasypała leżącego Amycusa istną lawiną klątw i szybko przebiła się przez jego tarczę, kończąc jego terror.

Ognista poczekała, aż Belatrix wstanie i podejmie wyzwanie, gdy tylko ta podniosła różdżkę, a jej koniec rozbłysną zielonym światłem, stanęła w płomieniach i z szybkością błyskawicy ruszyła zygzakiem w stronę najwierniejszej Voldemorta. Nie dotarła tam jednak, bowiem w kobietę uderzył Cień, zwalając ją z nóg i boleśnie kąsając w przedramię ręki z różdżką. Daphne dopadła do nich w ułamku sekundy i uderzyła ognistą dłonią w czoło śmierciożerczyni. Przez ułamek sekundy rozległ się wrzask, który urwał się natychmiast. Gdy jej dłoń rozgrzana tak, że mogła topić metal wdarła się do jej mózgu.

Daphne wyciągnęła rękę, zmieniając się w swoja ludzka postać i pozwoliła opaść trupowi bezwładnie. W tym momencie usłyszała przerażający wrzask Severusa. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć zbliżający się zielony promień, wystrzelony najwyraźniej przez Voldemorta. Severus już znikał, ale wiedziała, że było za późno.

Zaczęła zamykać oczy, gdy ujrzała Kano, który pojawił się w powietrzu tuż przed nią. Patrzył jej w oczy i uśmiechał się, gdy mordercze zaklęcie trafiło go w plecy wpychając go w jej twarz. Oboje zwalili się na Cienia. Severus pojawił się w tym miejscu ćwierć sekundy później.

Powietrze przeszył przerażający ryk. I ich wszystkich otoczyła bariera. Dwie podobne, ale mniejsze otoczyły Theodorę i Susan, która utknęła w niej z Alecto zwisającą jej z paszczy. Dziewczyna wypluła truchło i zmieniła się w ludzka postać. Tarcze zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać, aż się połączyły.

Ryk trwał jeszcze chwilę, ale chyba w ich uszach.

\- Zabolało? – Zapytał niewinnym głosem Voldemort. – Liczyłem, że to ty ją zasłonisz. – Powiedział. - Chyba znalazłem lukę w twoich ograniczeniach. Ważne są intencje wiesz? –

\- Zaraz to sprawdzimy. Moja intencją jest zabić cię w najbardziej bolesny sposób. –

\- Hmm, ale jeśli się mylę, co do intencji, to ucieknę do Harrego, wiesz o tym. A Harry jest w szkole. Zaryzykujesz, że dotrzesz tam szybciej niż ja? Stąd jest daleka droga, aż będziesz mógł się teleportować. – Wycedził sykiem.

\- Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałeś. – Odpowiedział z lodowatym uśmiechem, który zgasił uśmiech Voldemorta. – Przegapiłeś, że nie musze cię zabić. Nie jestem Potterem. Mogę cię okaleczyć, uwięzić pozbyć się Horcruksa z Harrego i wtedy cię zabić. Co ty na to? – Powiedział wydobywając miecza. Ostrze zalśniło złotawym ogniem.

\- Milczysz, chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zabicie cię sprawi mi teraz autentyczna radość. Zawsze bałem się chwili. – Mówił spokojnie krocząc po półokręgu w stronę Voldemorta. – Gdy zabijanie zacznie mnie cieszyć, ale teraz się nie boję. Wiesz dlaczego? – Spytał retorycznie. – Bo jesteś jak Tracil, zabicie ciebie powinno sprawić radość. Radość z odrodzenia świata. – Zaatakował błyskawicznie i Daphne nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek zdążyłby zareagować, ale teraz zrozumiała dlaczego oni nie mogli się jeszcze zmierzyć z Voldemortem. Nie byli nawet na podobnym poziomie. Zawsze zakładała, że skoro Max z taka łatwością pokonuje Dumbledora, to z Czarnym Panem pójdzie mu podobnie łatwo.

Walka wyglądała jednak na bardzo wyrównaną, za bardzo jak . To Susan zrozumiała to pierwsza.

\- Uwolnij nas, uciekniemy cieniem. – Zawołała. – Severusie, Theodoro, za regały, jak tylko tarcza zniknie. Daphne przemień się. – Poleciła.

Ognista i reszta zrozumieli natychmiast. Max ochraniał ich potężną tarczą stale zasilana swoja mocą, która już zdążyła zakrzywić dwa zaklęcia śmierci. Dlatego nie czarował. Zużywał na nich większość swojej mocy, więc z Voldemortem walczył, za pomocą mięśni i umiejętności.

Zanim jednak ich usłyszał, albo usłuchał udało mu się przeciągnąć mieczem po udzie Czarnego pana, potem po plecach, a wreszcie po kilku sekundach ciągnących się w nieskończoność odrąbać mu dłoń z różdżką. Zaraz też odrzucił miecz, opuścił ich tarczę licząc na to, że uciekną za regały jak obiecali. Zaatakował Voldemorta srebrzystymi prętami, którymi unieruchomił go w lesie. Za plecami Czarnego pana pojawiła się drewniana konstrukcja w kształcie wielkiego X. Max przybił półprzytomnego przywódcę śmierciożerców, przez brzuch, oba ramiona i nogi, oraz w kolanach.

Szybko dobywając różdżki, zasklepił jego ranę i nakreślił kilka run sprawiając, że konstrukcja wraz z prętami zalśniła.

\- Severusie. – Powiedział władczo. - Pilnuj go, jeden ruch, jedno słowo, jakakolwiek wibracja mocy. Potraktuj go Cruciatusem. –

Sam ruszył w kierunku Daphne, która nadal miała na rękach martwe ciało Kano. Max uklęknął przed nią odbierając skrzata i kładąc go na podłodze. Nakreślił na jego czole i piersi jakieś dziwne znaki, które zalśniły błękitem. Pochylił się i ucałował go w czoło.

\- Dziękuję Skrzacie. Sława o twojej śmierci nie zginie, trafiłeś do Kolekcji. – Wyszeptał z bólem w głosie, po czym zdjął pierścień z dłoni swego przyjaciela i przejechał mu po twarzy zamykając oczy. - Zabierz go poza Departament. Ukryj pod peleryną, by aurorzy go nie widzieli, a w atrium ktoś go odbierze i zaniesie do Domu. – Polecił Daphne.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w jego oczy szukając potępienia i zamierzając prosić o wybaczenie za porażkę, która kosztowała życie Skrzata, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć. Podniósł jej dłoń i przytknął sobie dwa palce do czoła. Zrozumiała co miała zrobić. Otworzyła zmysły, by przyjąć wspomnienie.

Jednak zamiast wspomnienia dotarła do niej fala miłości. Poczuła jak ona jest dla niego ważna i zrozumiała, że Kano o tym wiedział. Gdyby ona zginęła Smok mógłby się wyrwać. Skrzat nie chronił tylko jej, choć kochał ją tak samo jak Maxa. Kano oddał życie za los całego świata. Zginał jak Kolekcjoner. Łzy pociekły jej po twarzy, ale bez słowa pochyliła się, okryła go peleryną niewidką, podniosła i ruszyła do Sali z Kamiennym Portalem. Blaise i Susan pod wilczymi postaciami poszli obok niej.

\- Teraz pora na ciebie Tom. – Powiedział zimno de'Vireas zbliżając się do Voldemorta. Przyjrzał mu się badawczo, a potem bez dalszych wstępów przytknął dwa palce do czego czoła.

Zalała go fala nienawiści, obrazy śmierci i o dziwo strachu. Max zbadał powiązania Voldemorta z przysięgą i odkrył, że ten miał rację. Zaatakowanie Daphne z autentyczna intencją, by Max ją zasłonił nie aktywowało przysięgi. Bo Max był obecny i miał możliwość jej obronienia.

\- Dobrze. Powiedz mi, czy przysięgniesz na całą swoją Magię, nigdy więcej nie zaatakować nikogo, z moich ludzi walczących w tej komnacie? Pośrednio, bezpośrednio i w żaden sposób nawet z intencja, bym ich zasłonił? Możesz się bronić. – Zapytał.

\- A co dostanę w zamian? – Spytał Czarny Pan.

\- Szybką śmierć. – Głos Maxa był niczym ostrze trące o żebra. Nie było w nim krztyny litości. – A wierz mi, że to cenna moneta, tu i teraz. Ta decyzja może zdecydować o losie tej wojny. O twoim zwycięstwie lub porażce. –

\- Zgadzam się. – Powiedział natychmiast Voldemort, jakby liczył dokładnie na coś takiego. Magia rozbłysła pomiędzy Maxem, a Czarnym Panem i nim tamten zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek innego Max rzucił na niego sferę ciszy i wyczarował przed jego twarzą kule oślepiającego światła.

\- Czy to było najlepsze co mogłeś zrobić? – Spytała Theodora. – Moglibyśmy utrzymać go przez jakiś czas. –

\- Tak, ale nic by to nie dało. Nadal ma wszystkie Horcruksy, nie odnaleźlibyśmy ich, zanim by się nie wyrwał. W ten sposób mamy trzy lub cztery miesiące spokoju, może więcej bo jego armia nie istnieje. Pozostały mu niedobitki, nieudacznicy. – Odpowiedział ruszając wokół przybitego Voldemorta. Widać było, że ciężko mu się idzie.

\- Co z twoją nogą? – Spytała nauczycielka eliksirów.

\- Nic, stłuczona. Zaraz to wyleczę. – Obejrzał się. – Severusie wstań. –

\- Nie. Zawiodłem cię. Miałem chronić Daphne, zdradziłem. – Powiedział klęcząc na jednej nodze z opuszczoną głową. Theodora wciągnęła powietrze, gdy dotarły do niej jego słowa. To była prawda, a wedle przysięgi, którą związał się z Maxem, ten drugi powinien mu odebrać życie.

\- To moja decyzja Severusie. Przysięga nie jest zero-jedynkowa. Straciłem już dziś przyjaciela, nie stracę drugiego. Gdybyś zawahał się, lub przestraszył, albo zaniechał działania. – Powiedział podchodząc do nauczyciela. – Ty skoczyłeś dla niej pod zaklęcie śmierci. – Dodał lekko łamiącym się głosem. - Jestem ci winien wdzięczność do śmierci. Skarbiec złota, nie byłby dostateczną zapłatą. To, że nie mogłeś dotrzeć na czas nic nie zmienia, to nie była twoja wina. Ja także ją zawiodłem. Daphne też zawiodła, gdyby była w postaci Ognistej uniknęła by tego. Ale wtedy zginałby Blaise. Nie ma tu innych winnych niż Voldemort. – Mówił podźwigając mężczyznę. – Spisałeś się dobrze sługo. Jestem z ciebie zadowolony. A teraz chodźmy. Musze dotrzymać przysięgi, a czeka nas opatrzenie przyjaciół i pochowanie bohatera. – Ucałował czoło Severusa, co nie wydawało się ani dziecinne, ani w żaden sposób śmieszne. Było dostojne i właściwe.

\- Cokolwiek się stanie. – Powiedział powoli. - Musze wyjść stąd o własnych siłach Theodoro. – Poczekał na potwierdzające skinienie głowy. – Zmieszam jego krew z swoją, ale będę musiał rzucić zaklęcie adaptacyjne, bo nasze grupy są niekompatybilne. Dodatkowo dochodzi fakt, że on ma w sobie ochronę Lily Potter, a ja jestem chroniony smoczą magią i po zabiciu Tracil, naznaczonym wojownikiem Światła. – Zrobił Pauzę. – Najprawdopodobniej zaboli to bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego, ale związałem się przysięgą. I jako jedyny mam szanse to przeżyć. Severusie zabezpieczasz nas. –

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Podszedł do Voldemorta i zgasił kulę światła. Rozciął srebrnym ostrzem swoją dłoń, oraz policzek Riedla, połączył na sekundę rany, szeptając inkantację, po czym płynnym ruchem skręcił mu kark. Ciało Voldemorta wyprężyło się i zaczęło w sobie zapadać niczym pusta skorupa.

Maxwell natomiast wyprężył się niczym struna, jego twarzy wykrzywił grymas bólu, a po sekundzie zwalił się na ziemię z niemym okrzykiem wypisanym na ustach. Theodora doskoczyła do niego zaraz jak tylko ustały fale magii promieniujące wokół Kolekcjonera.

Severus czuł jak młody de'Vireas spalał swoja magię w olbrzymim tempie, nie wiedział czy to działanie klątwy, magii ochraniającej Pottera, czy próba leczenia się. Faktem było, że jego zmysły wyczuwały jak magia jego przyjaciela topniała. Theodora wlewała mu w usta kolejne eliksiry, i po chwili ciągnącej się w nieskończoność, jego ciało się rozluźniło. Po kolejnej chwili zwolniło też tempo spalania magii. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy to przez to, że spalił ją całą czy tez udało mu się opanować proces.

Wyczuł, że Theodora tak jak kiedyś w jej zamku, w Carcasonne , przekazuje Smokowi swoja moc. Czuł jak jego partnerka oddaje niemal całą swoją moc. Severus chciał się do tego przyłączyć, jako, że Maxwell nadal nie odzyskał przytomności, ale po pierwsze nie wiedział co robić, to zdecydowanie nie był jego poziom w magii leczniczej. Po drugie dostał polecenie ochraniania ich.

Po raz kolejny zdumiał się, zaufaniem jakim został obdarzony, raz po raz, Max udowadniał mu, że jest cenny i istotny. Nie musiał mu tego mówić, bo każdym niemal gestem i słowem pokazywał, że mu ufa.

\- Uderz w niego czystą mocą. – Poleciła władczo Theodora, która klęczała obok klatki Smoka. Podpierała się jedną ręką, a Snape wyczuł, że pozbawiła się niemal całej mocy. Nie dyskutował. Wyciągnął rękę i wypuścił strumień mocy w ciało swojego pana, który teraz wyglądał, tak jak powinien wyglądać, każdy chłopiec w jego wieku. Młody, niewinny, bezbronny.

Uwalniał swoją magię, aż poczuł zmęczenie jakiego nie odczuwał od wielu lat. Wtedy jednak Max otworzył oczy.

\- Dość. – Powiedziała Theodora. – Smoku możesz chodzić, ale nie próbuj nawet używać magii. – Podniosła się i zachwiała, a Severus wyciągnął rękę by ją przytrzymać.

Maxowi udało się wstać dopiero przy trzeciej próbie. A i tak musiał się najpierw przetoczyć na brzuch i podnieść na kolana. Odtrącił jednak rękę Severusa.

\- Pilnuj Theodory, zużyła więcej niż powinna. Ty zresztą też. Dam sobie radę. – Powiedział z zawziętością.

Ruszyli chwiejnie w stronę wyjścia z Sali Przepowiedni.

Dojście do Komnaty Ostatecznej Kary zajęło im prawie dwadzieścia minut, ale weszli do niej dokładnie w momencie, gdy Daphne, Blaise i Susan weszli z drugiej strony.

\- Zabrali go. – Powiedziała poważnie Daphne, a Max pokiwał głową. Ognista doskoczyła do niego w dwóch szybkich krokach i wzięła go pod ramię. – Coś ty zrobił? - Zapytała łagodnie.

\- Zostawcie tu tarcze. Odchodzimy. – Powiedział do oddziałów, pomijając jej pytanie. Gdy ruszył nadal utykając w stronę wyjścia wyszeptał, na tyle głośno, aby Armia usłyszała, że jej odpowiada, a na tyle cicho, by nie zrozumieli, co odpowiada. – Dałem się ponieść furii. Wybacz mi, ale musze wyjść sam. Bądź jednak przy mnie. – Z bólem w oczach puściła jego ramię, ale czuła, że to kwestia wojny. Wojny psychologicznej i musiała się z tym pogodzić, mimo bólu, który odczuwała na widok cierpienia, który został obarczony i na które sam przyjmował.

Gdy przeszli na korytarz przy salach sądowych Aurorzy zdjęli zaklęcia kameleona.

\- W Komnacie Zasłony postawiliśmy tarcze. Zostawcie je tam, wyczerpią się za kilka godzin, ale gdyby przypadkiem pojawił się jakiś zagubiony śmierciożerca nie zniszczy portalu. Choć nie wiem kim musiałby być, by tego dokonać. – Powiedział smutno. – W sali przepowiedni jest ciało Voldemorta, zostawcie je tam. Dyrektor Shacklebolt i Minister będą wiedzieli co to znaczy. – Ruszył chwiejnie do przodu, ale drogę zastąpił mu młody Auror, którego wyznaczył na dowódcę. – Nie mam ochoty na rozmowy. – Powiedział Max groźnie.

\- Wybacz. Chcieliśmy tylko powiedzieć, że przykro nam, że straciłeś swojego skrzata. Widzieliśmy ją jak wynosiła kogoś małego pod peleryną niewidką. – Powiedział smutno. – To było nasze zadanie, i zawiedliśmy. Przepraszamy. – Powiedział schodząc mu z drogi. Max popatrzył na nich z złowrogim grymasem, ale gdy Ognista położyła mu rękę na ramieniu ruszył dalej.

Gdy Armia przeszła na końcu został Severus. Popatrzył na młodego Aurora.

\- Ciesz się, że ona tu była. Ten Skrzat, był wolnym skrzatem. Był jego przyjacielem i oddał życie, aby zasłonić Daphne własnym ciałem przed Avadą rzuconą przez Voldemorta. – Zamilkł na kilka sekund. – A ty wyraziłeś się, jakby było ci szkoda, bo lord de'Vireas stracił ulubiony przedmiot. Gdyby nie ta dziewczyna, bylibyście wszyscy martwi. – Odszedł zostawiając osłupiałego młodzieńca na korytarzu.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

W Atrium panował zamęt, dziesiątki Aurorów, którzy pojawili się tu ściągnięci z różnych zakątków kraju. Właśnie kłócili się z McGonagall, bo chcieli pędzić do Departamentu Tajemnic, ale wicedyrektorka z oddziałami Armii Smoka nie pozwalała im przejść.

\- Dość. – Powiedział władczym głosem Max. – Mogą robić co chcą. Nie traćmy sił na ignorantów. Wracamy do Hogwartu. – Zarządził wściekłym głosem.

Jeden z Aurorów staną przed nim i otwierał usta, ale Max pozwolił wściekłości, która w nim się kotłowała, wycieknąć odrobinę poza własna tarcze. Moc smoczej magii rozbłysła i wstrząsnęła Atrium, a z sufitu opadło kilka kawałków i mnóstwo pyłu.

\- Chciałeś mnie może zatrzymać? – Wycedził do Aurora, ale ten zamknął usta i odsunął się na bok.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Do szkoły dotarli kilka minut później, musieli użyć kominków w Artium, bo skrzaty powróciły do swoich obowiązków, lub trwały przy ciele Kano.

Zebrał swoja armie w Wielkiej Sali, pojawiła się też większość rannych, poza najcięższymi przypadkami.

\- Jestem z was dumny. Brakuje kilku z nas, ale z tego co wiem, tylko Kano oddał życie. Ku pamięci poległego i rannych, będziemy nadal walczyć. Będziemy nadal ćwiczyć, aż zabijemy ostatecznie Voldemorta. – Powiedział cicho, ale dzięki magii Daphne, wszyscy go dobrze słyszeli. – Do jutra macie wolne. Dziękuję. – Dodał ruszając do wyjścia.

Nikt nie wiwatował, wszyscy rozumieli potrzebę ciszy. Każdy z nich znał Kano, bo odkąd Max powołał swoja Dłoń skrzat ćwiczył regularnie z jego Armią, poznali go nie jako sługę, ale jako nauczyciela i wojownika. Teraz zamierzali tak samo go uczcić, jako wolnego skrzata, który oddał życie w ich sprawie.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Severus, Theodora i McGonagall zostali w wielkiej sali, aby przekazać Ministrowi, Kingsleyowi i innym nauczycielom raport. Armia rozchodziła się, część do skrzydła szpitalnego, część do dormitoriów, aby się umyć i odpocząć.

Max wraz z Daphne, Susan, Blaisem oraz reszta mieszkańców domu Niezrzeszonych szli w stronę swojego pokoju wspólnego. Nikt nie był pewny co tam zastaną. Zaskoczeniem było, iż pokój wyglądał tak jak jeszcze godzinę temu. Nie było tam czarnych draperii, nie było trumny z ciałem Skrzata. Nic się nie zmieniło.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

de'Vireas bez słowa poszedł do swojego pokoju. Podszedł do szafy i zdjął strój bojowy. Daphne, która przyszła za nim, obserwowała go spod drzwi w milczeniu. Założył czarne spodnie, czarną koszulę i zaczął wiązać krawat.

\- To Kano uczył mnie wiązać krawaty. – Powiedział nie odwracając głowy od lustra w drzwiach szafy. – Powiedział, że lord musi umieć to zrobić bez magii. – Zaśmiał się, a Daphne uznała, że choć to bardzo wymuszony śmiech, to jednak oznacza początek zdrowienia. Stwierdziła, że może podejść. Przytuliła się do jego pleców obejmując go za pierś. Przytrzymał jej dłonie. –Wiesz, że nie winię cię za to co się stało. Prawda? –

\- Wiem. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ja winię siebie. – Odpowiedziała stłumionym głosem bo nadal wtulała twarz w jego plecy.

\- Tak samo, jak nie zmienia, że ja winię siebie. Kano by nas wyśmiał. – Odwrócił się przytulając ja i zanurzając twarz w jej włosach. – On cię kochał. Wiesz, że czekał aż urodzi nam się dziecko. Chciał wtedy odejść z Ligi i zająć się tym, czy powinien się w jego mniemaniu zajmować porządny skrzat domowy. – Powiedział wywołując u niej łzy i uśmiech.

\- Wiem już jak będzie nazywał się nasz syn. – Powiedziała, co spotkało się z jego akceptacją.

\- Przebierz się. Idziemy na pogrzeb przyjaciela. Musimy oddać nasze wspomnienia o jego śmierci. – Zawahał się. – Cholera, nie powiedziałem o tym reszcie dłoni. – Przebierz się, a ja się tym zajmę. – Powiedział całują ja.

\- Musisz się umyć. – Powiedziała, gdy zaczął wychodzić. – Cały jesteś we krwi. –

\- Wiem, ale to jest właściwy wygląd, by oddać hołd Kolekcjonerowi poległemu w boju. – Odpowiedział w połowie drogi do drzwi.

\- Poczekaj. – Powiedziała i podeszła do niego, dotykając jego uda.

\- Dziękuję. – Powiedział ponownie ją całując, gdy skończyła leczyć jego nogę.

\- Jak cię znam, za chwilę uleczyłbyś się odruchowo. -

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie tuż za drzwiami zastał siedzących i tulących się Susan i Blaisa.

\- Dziękuję. – Powiedział, wiedząc co oznacza ta obecność. Nikomu nie pozwoliliby wejść, choćby sami mieli walczyć przeciw całej szkole. – Przebierzcie się. Musimy oddać hołd. – Powiedział ruszając do drzwi wyjściowych.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Severusa i Theodorę odnalazł w Wielkiej Sali, nadal brudni od krwi, ale oboje zmienili szaty. Theodora miała na sobie długą czarną suknię, a Severus ubrał się dokładnie tak jak Max. Nie zdziwiło go to, Theodora miała już okazję uczestniczyć w pożegnaniu Goblina. Na widok Maxa cała sala zamilkła.

\- Przygotujcie się. Trzeba oddać hołd bohaterowi. – Powiedział cicho do członków swojej Dłoni.

\- Wypij to. – Poleciła Theodora i podała mu trzy fiolki z eliksirami. Gdy je przyjął i wypił w całości, pokiwała głową i odeszła z Severusem, do Sali Wejściowej.

\- My też powinniśmy pójść. - Powiedziała McGonagall. – Cała Armia, Minister, Kingsley. Dzisiejszej nocy Kano ocalił dziesiątki żyć, nie tylko Daphne. – Mówiła, a Minister i Kingsley potwierdzali kiwając głowami.

\- Przykro mi. Miejsce w którym się znajduje jest poza waszym zasięgiem. Całej mojej mocy nie wystarczy, by was tam wprowadzić. Ale oddam wspomnienie waszego pragnienia do misy pamięci o Skrzacie. – Powiedział poważnie.

\- Czy jego obecność w ministerstwie ma pozostać tajemnicą? – Spytał Minister.

\- Nie ma na to szans, więc nie. –

\- W takim razie dodaj też wspomnienie, że nadany mu zostanie Order Merlina pierwszej kategorii, za zasługi dla całego magicznego społeczeństwa w czasie wojny z Czarnym Panem. – Powiedział Rufus. – Tyle możemy zrobić. –

Max pokiwał głową, odwrócił się i wyszedł. W Sali wyjściowej, gdzie czekała na niego reszta Dłoni, oraz znaczna część Armii Smoka. Armia odprowadzili ich w milczeniu do wyjścia, a potem stali na schodach patrząc jak mijają bramę i znikają.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Maxwell ujął dłoń Daphne i skinął głową Theodorze, która deportowała ich na skalną półkę na wysokiej górze. Wokół w jasnych promieniach południowego słońca roztaczał się wspaniały widok na morze, albo ocean, otaczający wyspy, bo tych drugich było kilka. Daphne w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że są na Karaibach, ale Susan która posiadała zadziwiająca wiedzę na różne tematy, głównie dlatego, że zawsze potrafiła przyznać się do niewiedzy. Tym razem odezwała się spokojnym głosem.

\- Pico el Tide? - A Max potwierdził skinieniem głowy, a więc byli na wyspach kanaryjskich.

\- Chodźcie. - Powiedział ruszając w stronę skalnej ściany. Przesunął dłonią po kamiennej ścianie, kreśląc runiczne znaki, po chwili wielki głaz odtoczył się na bok, za nim znajdowało się przejście, długi ciemny korytarz. Zaraz po tym jak weszli do środka, wielki kamień opadł na swoje miejsce. Blaise odruchowo zapalił kulę światła, ale Theodora ją rozproszyła.

\- Tu magii mogą używać tylko Kolekcjonerzy. - Cień pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

Max sięgną do półki na boku i wyjął pięć pochodni, które rozdał zapalając Magią.

Zaczęli iść tunelem w dół, trwało to dobre kilkanaście minut, a wszyscy czuli, jak Max przeprowadza ich przez kolejne blokady. Doszli wreszcie do miejsca, w którym korytarz rozwidlał się. Ruszyli w prawo, ale zaraz skręcili w rzeźbiony portyk. Weszli do wielkiego okrągłego pomieszczenia, pełnego bocznych naw i półek na ścianach. Nie było tu żadnych ozdób, żadnych zdobień. Jedynie wejście, którego użyli miało rzeźbienia, a po dokładniejszym spojrzeniu były to runu, a nie ozdoby. Nad każdą nawą i półką znajdowała się tabliczka z imieniem i kamienna misa z pływającymi myślami. Ciała były doskonale zachowane, jakby złożono je tu wczoraj, a były tam istoty wszystkich gatunków, choć najwięcej ludzi lub czarodziejów. Maxwell poprowadził ich na środek sali, gdzie na prostokątnym kamieniu leżał Kano. Obok stało już kilka osób, Feniks, Jednorożec, Człowiek, a po drugiej stronie Anastazja, Mark, Helian. Z innych wejść nadchodzili kolejni. Ludzie, skrzaty, czarodzieje, gobliny, para jednorożców, a nawet feniks na ramieniu jakiegoś półolbrzyma. Według zmysłów Daphne, był wśród nich także wampir i dwa wilkołaki. Tajemnicą pozostawało, jak dotarli tu ludzie i skąd wiedzieli w tak krótkim czasie.

\- Podejdź Smoku. - Powiedziała Feniks.

de'Vireas podszedł i złożył na szyi Kano łańcuszek na którym zawieszony był jego czarny pierścień. Następnie Max wyjął z swojej skroni strzęp srebrnych myśli, potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Trwało to niezwykle długo, ale nikt nie wydawał się zniecierpliwiony, Feniks uśmiechała się delikatnie. Co dziwne, w tej komnacie nie było czuć smutku. Raczej cześć, to było jak spotkanie po latach i wymiana opowieści z życia. Przypominało to Daphne scenę z jakiejś książki, gdzie syn po kilkuletniej podróży po świecie opowiadał swojemu ojcu o tym co widział, kogo poznał i jak pomagał innym. To oddawanie wspomnień, było niczym wyrażenie dumy.

Gdy jej partner skończył, do misy podeszła Feniks i również w milczeniu dodała wspomnienia, choć tylko dwa. Później podszedł Jednorożec, a po nim Jaques z Anastazją. Ojciec Maxa szepnął coś żonie na ucho, a ta uśmiechnęła się i za pomocą różdżki wyjęła z jego głowy wspomnienie, które tam umieściła. Sama także dodała dwa. Każdy w Sali począwszy od Dłoni Kano, poprzez Dłonie innych kolekcjonerów, na całej reszcie kończąc dodawali wspomnienia.

Daphne długo myślała nad tym, jakie wspomnienie dodać, ale ostatecznie pomyślała o tym momencie, gdy Kano dowiedziawszy się o jej przysiędze złożonej z Maxem, podszedł do niej, wziął jej rękę i położywszy sobie na czole powiedział. „Jesteś teraz panią de'Vireas. Jesteś w wielkim rodzie i dokonasz wielkich rzeczy, ale zawsze pamiętaj, że cokolwiek się zdarzy. Choćby morze cierpienia, zalało wasze życie, na zawsze będziesz jego. A to oznacza, że jesteś moją rodziną."

Gdy oddawała to wspomnienie pojedyncza łza pociekła jej po policzku.

Oddawanie wspomnień trwało prawie dwie godziny i odbyło się w całkowitym milczeniu. Więc gdy po tym czasie przemówiła Feniks, Ognistej wydało się, że głos brzmi nienaturalnie, jakby niewłaściwie.

\- Zamykamy Kolekcję Skrzata. Niech każdy w Lidze pamięta, że umarł jak prawdziwy Kolekcjoner. – Podeszła do postumentu i uniosła misę z wspomnieniami. Max wziął na ręce Kano i ruszył za Laną do jednej z wolnych nisz w ścianie. Ułożył tam Skrzata, a Feniks położyła przed nim misę. Rozbłysła magia pieczętując schronienie.

\- Żegnaj Skrzacie. – Rozległo się z kilkuset gardeł, a zaraz potem wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić.

Do Dłoni Smoka podeszła Lana i Jaques.

\- Przykro mi Smoku, wiem że był dla ciebie jak brat. – Powiedziała Feniks. – Czy zabrałeś zemstę za jego śmierć? –

\- Tak, ale było to głupie. – Odpowiedział. – Zabiłem Voldemorta, bo tego wymagał honor Ligi, ale uczyniłem go tylko silniejszym. Muszę też znaleźć sposób jak odkryć jego Horcruksy, bo zdawanie się na to, iż w gniewie wypchnie je na wierzch swojego umysłu jest już mało prawdopodobne. Przez czas zanim odzyska ciało, zdoła uspokoić umysł, być może nawet odkryje mój plan, a wtedy może zaryzykuje pozostawienie jedynie Horcruksa w Potterze. –

\- Znajdziesz sposób. Pamiętaj, że jestem o oddech od ciebie. Nie mam twoich umiejętności walki, ale gdybyś potrzebował mocy... –

\- Pamiętam. Mam też moc czterech smoków. Ale wolałbym nie musieć walczyć z Voldemortem w pełni potęgi. – Powiedział smutno. – Co zrobimy z dłonią Kano? –

\- Będzie gotowa. Gdybyś nie został Kolekcjonerem planowaliśmy ci oddać następną dłoń. – Powiedział jego ojciec. – Cześć z nich wyrażała gotowość do przejścia pod twoje rozkazy, jeszcze zanim Kano oddał życie. Teraz są w twojej kolekcji. Reszta się podzieli, ale wszyscy wiedza ile znaczyłeś dla Skrzata. Będą na twoje rozkazy. -

\- Czy śmiertelność kolekcjonerów jest tak duża? – Spytała Susan.

\- Nie, ale ostatnimi czasy odrobinę wzrosła. – Powiedział podchodzący Roger. – Słyszałem o waszej bitwie w ministerstwie. Wasze wilcze formy dobrze wam służą. –

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział Blaise. – Nie powiedziałeś nam, że to wymarłe zwierzęta. –

\- A co to zmienia? –

\- Choćby to, że gajowy Hogwartu, chciał nas rozmnażać, żeby przywrócić gatunek do istnienia. – Wycedził Blaise.

\- A nie zamierzacie się rozmnażać? – Spytał Roger, ledwie hamując wybuch śmiechu.

\- Nie w takiej formie. Czy ty często się rozmnażasz pod zwierzęcymi postaciami? – Odcięła się Susan, czego już nikt nie wytrzymał. Kiedy wszyscy skończyli się śmiać, Susan dodała. – Przepraszam, nie powinnam żartować. –

\- Kano nie miałby nic przeciwko, a tylko jego opinia się liczy. – Powiedział Roger.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Wrócili do zamku tuż na kolację. Cała Dłoń jadła razem wspominając Kano. Gdy zajęli miejsca, szybko dołączyli do nich inni dowódcy kadry Armii Smoka. Nikogo nie dziwiła sytuacja, w której wraz z uczniami jadła dyrektorka. Oczywiście najwięcej opowieści miał Maxwell i Theodora.

\- Słyszałam o tym jak Kano wyciągał cię z Tajlandi, ale była to opowieść z trzeciej pary ust, więc nie chcę niczego pomieszać. – Powiedziała, w którymś momencie nauczycielka eliksirów.

\- Tak, byłby to przekaz jak opowieść z kawału o placu czerwonym. – Zaśmiał się Max, a widząc niezrozumienie wyjaśnił. – Radio Moskwa nadała, że w Moskwie na placu Czerwonym, rozdają samochody. Prawda była jednak taka, że nie w Moskwie, a w StPetersburgu, nie na placu czerwonym, tylko na niebieskim, nie rozdają, a kradną i nie samochody, a rowery. – Wszyscy się roześmiali.

\- W tym wypadku, Kano postanowił spotkać się z jednym ze swoich przyjaciół. - Kontynuował de'Vireas. – Pech chciał, że nie był to przyjaciel, a zdrajca, który obiecał dostarczyć głowę swego byłego pracodawcy, jako kartę przetargową dla nowych szefów. Kano został zaatakowany przez sześciokrotną przewagę mocy magicznej. Do tego skoro wiedzieli kim jest odpowiednio zabezpieczyli teren. Tyle dramatyzmu, nie docenili jednak Skrzata, bo ten nigdy, nawet na spotkania z przyjaciółmi nie szedł sam. Czekałem kilka kilometrów dalej, ale gdy nie dostałem informacji o przedłużeniu spotkania, ani Kano nie wrócił, wypełniłem plan B. – Uśmiechną się. – Wiecie jakie to uczucie odbić się od tarczy antyskrzaciej? Nie polecam, w każdym razie ci, którzy od dobrej godziny próbowali wyciągnąć z głowy Kano informacje odwalili kawał dobrej roboty w stawianiu barier antymagicznych. Wewnątrz działała tylko ich magia, więc na początku mnie zignorowali. Dopiero gdy zabiłem czterech odkryli, że jestem wsparciem, o którym bełkotał Skrzat. Zajęło mi prawie dwadzieścia minut przedarcie się na trzecie piętro gdzie go trzymali. Kiedy go uwalniałem wyglądałem niemal jak po spotkaniu z tornadem żyletek. Moje ubranie całe było w strzępach i cały byłem w krwawiących ranach. Skrzat spojrzał na mnie i spytał, dlaczego na tak ważne spotkanie przyszedłem bez odpowiednio zawiązanego krawata, a potem mnie ogłuszył i wyniósł, ciągnąc po schodach. – Zakończył.

\- Jak nie pokażesz mi wspomnienia, to będę rozpowiadała nadal oficjalna wersje, jakbyś poszedł na spotkanie samowolnie i dał się złapać. – Powiedziała Theodora, co tylko wywołało śmiech Maksa.

\- Możesz tak robić, odwdzięczyłem mu się Nowym Jorku. – Powiedział de'Vireas

\- Nie. – Wykrzyknęła nauczycielka. – Czyli to on poruszył ten tankowiec? –

\- Nic nie potwierdzę. –

\- Nie chce przerywać, ale wzbudzamy za duże zainteresowanie. – Powiedział Blaise.

\- Fakt. – Zgodził się Max. – Wpadnijcie później do naszego pokoju. Zgredek was przeniesie. – Powiedział do nauczycieli. – Wypijemy coś właściwego. – Wszyscy wstali i ruszyli do pokojów.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Spotkali się po dwóch godzinach i spędzili większość nocy pijąc wina z piwniczki Greengrassów oraz słuchając opowieści o Skrzacie. Było to właściwe i nikt z nich nie czuł się, jakby Kano naprawdę umarł. Wcześniejsza ceremonia pożegnania trwała w nich, a Ognista pomyślała, że być może żaden kolekcjoner naprawdę nie umierał, dopóki wspomnienia Ligii o nim trwały.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Gloria zwycięstwa i pokonania Voldemorta w ministerstwie przyniosła dwa efekty. Pierwszym były kosmiczne wahania nastrojów opinii publicznej. Społeczeństwo po ogłoszeniu śmierci Voldemorta dostało małpiego rozumu, świętowaniu, balom i przyjęciom nie było końca. Tak więc informacja, że zostało zniszczone jedynie ciało Czarnego Pana, dotarła do ludzi dopiero po czterech dniach. Mimo tego, że Prorok pisał o tym codziennie.

Wedle Proroka, który dostał wyłączność na wywiad z Ministrem Magii, który z kolei podawał informacje uzyskane od Maxa, wynikało, że Voldemort, jako iż zna już metodę powrotu do ciała, oraz nie udało się zatrzymać wszystkich jego popleczników, a właściwie zabić, bo nikt z napastników atakujących ministerstwo nie przeżył, powróci za kilka miesięcy. Ta informacja obudziła ponownie grozę, oraz tony listów z skargami to na ministerstwo, to na tajemniczą Ligę Kolekcjonerów, to na Dumbeldora, to na de'Vireasa.

Na tego ostatniego było najwięcej skarg, jako iż to on wedle społeczności czarodziejów był odpowiedzialny za spartaczenie roboty. Wieść o tym, iż to on był odpowiedzialny za postawienie dyrektora Hogwartu w stan zawieszenie i oskarżenia podniosła się wielka publiczna wrzawa. Dopiero oficjalne wystąpienie Rufusa, w którym podał oficjalny powód zawieszenia Dumbledora uspokoiło burzę. Sam Albus swoja drogą zniknął i nie pojawiał się na wezwania kierowane przez ministerstwo.

Okres ciszy też nie przynosił ukojenia, bowiem napięcie z powodu niewiedzy, kiedy znowu zacznie się wojna, było gorsze, niż życie pod ciągła groźbą śmierci.

Max musiał też pojawić się w redakcji Proroka codziennego i postawić redaktorowi naczelnemu ultimatum. I to najgorsze z możliwych. Obiecał kupić i zamknąć gazetę, jeśli nie dadzą spokoju rodzinie Daphne oraz Weasleyów.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Drugim efektem zwycięstwa w Ministerstwie, był nagły przypływ energii i wiary w możliwości jego Armii, o ile wcześniej dawali z siebie niemal wszystko podczas ćwiczeń, to teraz można by pomyśleć, że wykrzesali skądś drugie tyle energii. Max pokazał im w myślodsiewni wspomnienie walki w Sali Przepowiedni, śmierć Kano i jego walkę z Voldemortem.

\- Walczą niemal jak członkowie Ligii. – Zauważyła po jakimś miesiącu takich treningów Susan podczas jednego z ich wewnętrznych turniejów walk. Miała dobre odniesienie, bowiem jego Dłoń, rozpoczęła dwa tygodnie temu treningi w lesie, z różnymi członkami Ligi. Zasadniczo wygrywali, albo przynajmniej wypełniali cele zadań. Przegrywali, tylko z drużynami uderzeniowymi, czyli grupami wyszkolonymi, wyłącznie do walki. Ale jak zauważali sami dowódcy takich grup, nie był to powód do smutku, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ich krótki trening. Radzili sobie za to bardzo dobrze, w porównaniu do grup wielozadaniowych, takich jak oni. A deklasowali większość grup zwiadowczych, głównie dzięki formom Cienia i Księżyc, oraz zdolności Severusa i Theodory do poruszania się cieniami. – Myślałeś, żeby ich wcielić? – Spytała Maxa.

\- Może po wojnie. I na pewno nie wszystkich. – Odpowiedział. – Większość będzie miała dość walki, a Liga działa na wszystkich kontynentach i nigdy nie ma czegoś takiego jak koniec. –

\- Ale to już niedługo prawda? –

\- Nie, moi szpiedzy donieśli mi o tym, że Glizdogon zbiera więcej materiałów niż zwykle, co może oznaczać, że Voldemorta zrozumiał iż jedyną szansą na pokonanie mnie jest pozbawienie się Horcruksów. Teraz pytanie ile z nich zaryzykuje. Ja stawiam na to iż wchłonie moc z wszystkich poza tym w Harrym. – Mówił spokojnie, bo niedaleko nic stały inne osoby z kadry, a nie chciał wzbudzać ich zainteresowania. – Będę miał Duzy dylemat gdyby przyszło mi zabić Pottera. –

\- A nie możesz użyć zaklęcia Almashiego? – spytała Daphne.

\- Mogę, ale nie znam, ani Harrego, ani Voldemorta na tyle dobrze, by ich od siebie oddzielić, ryzyko w tym wypadku wynosiłoby jakieś osiemdziesiąt procent, że zginą oboje, a raczej, że we troje skończymy martwi. –

\- Ciężka sprawa. – odezwał się Malfoy, za ich plecami, czym wywołał gwałtowna reakcje Susan, Daphne, Severusa i Theodory. Blaise, który miał zamknięte oczy musiał go wyczuć wcześniej, a Max rzadko bywał naprawdę zaskoczony. Dokładniej to rzadko było po nim widać zaskoczenie.

\- Długo tu stoisz? – spytała Daphne.

\- Od jakichś pięciu minut przed pytaniem Susan. – odpowiedział Blaise. – Ale podszedł po mistrzowsku. –

\- Po co ci to Draco? – Spytał Max nadal nie odwracając się do niego.

\- Bo mogę się przydać. Wymyśl coś co w wiarygodny sposób przekona Glizdogona, że wchłanianie mocy nie jest dobre, a ja mu to podeślę. Moja matka przysłała mi to. – powiedział podając mu list.

„ Draco, nie wiem czy to prawda, że walczyłeś w ministerstwie. Zginął tam twój ojciec, a ja jestem niemal w niewoli. Prześlij mi do skrytki w gringocie coś co pomoże mi kupić wolność, a obiecuję, że znikniemy razem. N. „

\- Niezbyt wylewny prawda? – powiedział Draco widząc, że Max podaje list dalej.

\- Czemu? – spytał lakonicznie Max odbijając o niechcenia zbłąkane zaklęcie.

\- Czemu ci o tym mówię, czy czemu się do mnie zwróciła, czy czemu się zakradłem? – spytał.

\- Wszystkie powyższe oraz czemu teraz? – odpowiedziała mu Ognista.

\- Bo nie byłem pewny czy chcę jej pomóc. – padła brutalnie szczera odpowiedz. – Najchętniej bym spalił list i udawał, że nigdy go nie dostałem. Ale… -

\- Ciężko udawać, przed samym sobą. – dopowiedział de'Vireas. – Zmieniłeś się. Niemiałbyś oporów zabić jej gdyby stanęła do walki wraz z Voldemortem, ale nie skazać ją na śmierć. –

Max odszedł kawałek na bok i usiadł na własnych piętach w pozycji medytacyjnej. Po chwili moc zaczęła od niego promieniować, przybierała też widzialna formę tańczących srebrno złotych promieni.

\- Trochę straszny jest gdy tak robi, nie? – Spytała Malfoya Susan, podczas gdy Daphne i Blaise zajęli się ekranowaniem medytacji Maxa. Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, aż Max podniósł się i podszedł do Draco.

\- Przekaż jej prawdę. Że nie zamierzasz uciekać, ale nie chcesz być odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Powiedz, że rozmawiałeś ze mną i powiedziałem ci, że najbardziej boje się walczyć z wszystkimi Horcruksami naraz. Idź. – urwał, ale po minucie zawołał za Draconem, aby wrócił. – Załącz wspomnienie tego do tej przerwy. Wybacz, ale to co zrobisz nie poprawi sytuacji twojej matki. Gdy przekaże te informacje stanie się dla Voldemorta zbyt cenna, by ja wypuścić. Z kolei brak informacji okaże się śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, bo będzie nieprzydatna. Z trzeciej strony zostało mu tak mało sług, że może nie zaryzykować jej utraty. –

\- Powiedziałeś prawdę, czy to nie zwiększa ryzyka tego czego się obawiasz? – spytał Blaise.

\- Nie. Voldemort o tym już wie. – odpowiedział Severus. – Z drugiej strony Max przyznający się do tego zasieje w nim niepewność i może zdecyduje się zagrać bardziej zachowawczo, dając nam czas. -

\- Ale jeśli uwierzy staniesz wobec niemożliwego. – powiedziała Daphne.

\- To nie jest warte życia mojej matki. – Powiedział poważnie Malfoy. – Przez całe życie nie zrobiła nic, co mogłoby wyrównać ryzyko twojej śmierci. –

\- Urodziła ciebie i nawet gdy był to jej jedyny dobry czyn, to dla ciebie był najistotniejszy. – powiedział Max – Zrób o co cię proszę, a może nam się uda. –

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

\- Czemu tak? – spytała Daphne gdy Draco był już poza zasięgiem.

\- Bo niepokoi mnie to zbieranie komponentów. – powiedział. – Pokonać go gdy będzie w pełni sił to jedno. Mam na to szansę, niewielką, ale jednak mogę być potężniejszy niż Voldemort i suma mocy przedmiotów zmienionych w Horcruksy. Walczyć kilka razy, za każdym razem z silniejszym Voldemortem nie ma szans. A jeśli się przygotuje, może powracać w odstępie godziny, albo krótszym. –

\- Hmm, więc chcesz go sprowokować do jednego ostatecznego ataku? – Ognista nie wydawała się tym specjalnie przejęta. –Po co w takim razie trenujemy? I co z Horcruksem w Harrym. –

\- Liczę, że on wchłonie Horcruksa sam, a chłopaka zostawi nienaruszonego, wtedy nadal społeczność czarodziejów pozostanie apatyczna, bo będzie liczyć na zbawienie od złotego chłopca. –

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na drugie pytanie. – dodała Daphne ostrzej.

\- Przecież wiesz królowo. – odpowiedział, a ona chlasnęła go w twarz zostawiając trzy krwiste ślady i odeszła w stronę zamku.

\- Za co to było? – Spytała Susan.

\- Nie byłaś ślizgonką. – Powiedział Blaise, a widząc spojrzenie swojej dziewczyny szybko wyjaśnił. – Max uważa, że zanim zginie osłabi Voldemorta na tyle, że nasza armia go pokona. To o czymś takim mówiłeś w przedziale Slughorna? Na nic siła Herculesa, kiedy uderza wielu przeciwników. Komuś uda się go trafić. – Max pokiwał głową.

\- Muszę iść do Daphne. Dokończcie trening. – powiedział odchodząc.

\- On oszalał, prawda? – spytała Susan.

\- Nie jest samobójcą i jestem pewny, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zwyciężyć. – wyjaśnił Severus.

\- Ale wszystko może nie wystarczyć. Może być potrzebne coś jeszcze. – Dodała smutno Theodora.

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00

Max wszedł do ich pokoju, rozejrzał się, ale zobaczył Daphne na tarasie. Stała wpatrując się w jezioro, ale odwróciła gdy tylko wyczuła jego obecność.

\- Nie zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć? – spytała.

\- Nie zamierzam umierać. – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. – Zamierzam umrzeć ze starości otoczony stadem dzieci i wnuków. I mam nadzieję ciebie siedzącej obok. Czy mam mówić ci za każdym razem, że mogę zginąć podejmując walkę? –

\- Nie cierpię gdy jesteś tak chłodno logiczny. – powiedziała obejmując go i tuląc głowę do jego piersi. – Wiesz że to był wybuch emocji? Rozumiem to o czym mówisz, albo nie mówisz, ale nie znaczy to, że łatwo to przyjąć. –

\- Wiem Piękna. Nie jest też łatwo o tym myśleć. Z drugiej strony nie zamierzam być dżentelmenem i dać ci umrzeć wcześniej. – powiedział łagodnie. – Wiem też, że jestem Kolekcjonerem Ligi, a to składa na mnie dużą odpowiedzialność. Zadanie powstrzymania Voldemorta było zadaniem Kano. Ja byłem tylko siłą wykonawczą, egzekutorem jego dłoni. Byłem spoza jego dłoni. Działałem niezależnie w Lidze wspierając te zadania Kolekcjonerów, które uznałem za właściwe. Kiedy zostałem Kolekcjonerem mam obowiązki, a od śmierci Skrzata zadanie spadło na mnie. Liga nie jest bezduszna, ale wymaga też efektów. Nie odpowiadamy przed nikim, więc musimy być bardziej rygorystyczni wobec siebie nawzajem. –

\- Wiem Smoku. – odpowiedziała nie jako Daphne Greengrass, ale jako Ognista z Dłoni Smoka. – Wybacz ten policzek. Chyba trzeba cię uleczyć. – Powiedziała przejeżdżając dłonią po rozcięciach. – Czemu nie uleczyłeś się sam? Chciałeś mi dać lekcję? –

\- Nie, uderzyłaś z użyciem ognia, to był odruch, ale musisz nad tym zapanować. Gdyby celem był ktokolwiek inny, mogłabyś takim uderzeniem zabić albo poważnie poranić. Mnie obroniła odporność smoka. A i tak tylko dlatego, że już poznałem sygnaturę twojej magii. –

\- Jak mogłam uderzyć mocą feniksa, bez zmieniania się? – spytała przerażona.

\- Tak. – podniósł swoja dłoń, która była pokryta łuską i miała szpony. – Uczyłem się tego przez kilka lat. Ale zdarzało mi się w gniewie robić to nieświadomie. Kiedy nad tym panujesz to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, ale gdy nie wiesz, co robić może być śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. –

\- Jak mam zacząć ćwiczyć? – spytała.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, na razie zapamiętaj, żeby nie atakować nikogo gdy jesteś pod wpływem silnych emocji. – zastanowił się. – Brak ci kontroli by zacząć ćwiczenia w taki sposób jak ja to robiłem. Muszę to przemyśleć. Na razie musisz więcej czasu poświęcić na ćwiczenie zmiany formy, ale nie próbuj zmieniać tylko kawałka. W moim przypadku, jest to tylko bolesne, ale ja po zmianie nie mam temperatury kilku tysięcy Celsjusza. –

\- Czy może to być niewykonalne? – spytała

\- Nie, bo już tego dokonałaś. – uśmiechną się. – Muszę tylko porozmawiać z Feniks i Theodorą na temat środków ochronnych. –

\- Zauważyłam, że ty nie korzystasz ze swojej formy, do tej pory myślałam, że to chowanie atutu, chyba, że oszukiwałeś. – powiedziała ciągnąc go w stronę wnętrza ich pokoju. - Oczywiście, że oszukiwałeś. Żadne z nas nie jest gotowe na taka przemianę. To tak jak z nauką rozmowy Krakenem. – Stwierdziła. – Próbowalibyśmy, a to było by niebezpieczne. -

00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00oo00 00oo00oo00oo00

00oo00oo00oo00


	16. Chapter 15

Witam,

Długo zeszło mi z dodaniem tego rozdziału. Był poprawiony przed świętami, ale cały czas nie podobało mi się zakończenie stworzone pierwotnie. Długo nad tym się zastanawiałem i ostateczna decyzje podjąłem dopiero wczoraj.

Zapraszam do przeczytania ostatniego rozdziału.

Jednocześnie, za jakiś tydzień dwa startuję z pisaniem nowej historii i szukam bety. Prawdopodobnie za jakiś miesiąc powinienem mieć pełny splot wydarzeń, i pierwsze fragmenty do sprawdzania.

Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego czytania.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

\- To już miesiąc po twoim terminie. – Powiedział Minister. – Ta cisza nie działa na naszą korzyść. –

\- Wiem. Ale też nie podałem panu pewnego terminu. Powiedziałem, że około trzy cztery miesiące. Wedle moich informatorów ciało odzyskał już po dwóch tygodniach. A i to tylko dlatego, że upewniał się co do lojalności pozostałych mu śmierciożerców. – Max upił wina. – Możemy to uważać za fakt. Teraz gromadzi siły, to też było oczywiste, nie sądziłem, że zajmie mu to aż tyle czasu. Nie obiecam, że czegoś nie przegapiłem, ale patrząc na całość, co to zmienia? Albo poradzimy sobie z tym co postawi przed nami, albo mu ulegniemy. Trzeciej drogi nie ma. Przegraną możemy odwlekać, ale to nic nie zmienia w ostatecznym rozrachunku. –

\- Fakt, to ta ciągła niepewność udziela się też moim ludziom i mnie po prawdzie także. – Wstał i podszedł do dużego okna. – Wiesz może coś o Dumbledorze? – Spytał nagle.

\- Nie zabiłem go, jeśli o to pan pyta, ale niespecjalnie się nim interesowałem. O ile mogę zgadywać uznał się za pokonanego i postanowił zniknąć w tajemnicy, przed procesem, aby nie okryć swej chwały hańbą. –

\- Nie liczyłabym na to specjalnie. – Powiedziała oficjalnie mianowana dyrektorka Hogwartu. – Nie wiedziałam o połowie rzeczy, które wyprawiał będąc dyrektorem. Szantaże, zdobywanie informacji siłą, manipulacje pamięcią uczniów i nauczycieli. Fałszowanie dokumentacji szkolnej, ukrywanie informacji. –

\- Spokojnie Minervo, nikt nie wiedział. – Powiedział minister. – Poza Maxwellem, ale boje się pytać skąd. – Zaśmiał się. - Co planujesz po szkole? Chętnie utworzyłbym nowy wydział w ministerstwie, coś związanego z zbieraniem informacji, może z zadaniami specjalnymi. –

\- Raczej nie. Anglia nie pociąga mnie, aż tak bardzo. – Powiedział.

\- Właśnie. – Dodała Daphne. – Po szkole wyjeżdżamy i szybko nas nie zobaczycie. –

\- A dokładniej mówiąc, pokonanie Voldemorta można powiedzieć będzie na tyle wyczerpujące, że długie wakacje, takie kilkuletnie będą jedyną sensowną opcja, którą warto rozważać. Żadne z nas nie musi pracować, więc z szczerym brakiem żalu odmawiam. –

\- No dobrze. – Powiedział Scrimgeur, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Nie mogę cię zmusić, poza tym niebyła by to wydajna praca, ale chyba i tak powołam taki urząd. –

\- Proszę być bardzo ostrożnym. Zbyt wiele uprawnień, może zmienić ten potrzebny w teorii urząd w miejsce siania terroru. –

\- Niebój się, starannie dobiorę ludzi. –

\- W to nie wątpię, ale po panu, będzie inny minister. W samym urzędzie też do władzy będą dochodzili różni ludzie, którym będzie należał się awans. Nie może pan też oprzeć awansów, tylko na widzimisię dyrektora, ani samego ministra. – Wyliczał Max.

\- Fakt. Dobrze, co byś zasugerował? –

\- Obowiązkowe testy lojalności, z użyciem Veritaserum. Miesięczne powinny być odpowiednie. Dodatkowo trzeba by przeprowadzać próbne testy wyrywkowe. Sprawdzić, czy można się uodpornić na Veritaserum. –

\- Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? – Spytała McGonagall. – Wydajesz się, to wiedzieć z doświadczenia, a nie wymyślać. –

\- Mugole. A raczej ich historia, oni przerobili już to wszystko. Z tym, że nie mieli Veritaserum, ale za to musieli być nadzwyczaj pomysłowi. Opracowali całe dziedziny badania umysłu i intencji poprzez dziwne pytania. – Zamyślił się nad przykładem. – W teście na możliwość posiadania broni palnej, pytają o częstotliwość wypróżnień. Pytanie zdaje się niezwykle abstrakcyjne i samo w sobie nie ma znaczenia, znaczenie mają odpowiedzi na pytania następne, ale to pytanie wprowadza umysł badanego na pewien specjalny stopień myślenia, na którym odpowiedzi na pozostałe pytania mogą być miarodajne. –

\- Hmm, to wymaga dość szczegółowych badań. – Stwierdził minister.

\- Na razie macie Veritaserum. Prostym testem będzie wynajęcie zawodowego kłamcy, który będzie miał za zadanie przechowywać codziennie inną informacje i jego zadaniem będzie skłamać po podaniu veritaserum. Niech zdanie do testów będzie przechowywane w dwóch kopertach. Przed testem kłamca otwiera kopertę, zapamiętuje zdanie i zażywa veritaserum. Potem testujący pyta go o zdanie. Następnie otwiera kopertę i porównuje wynik. W momencie gdy kłamcy uda się go okłamać będziecie wiedzieli, że na veritaserum da się uodpornić. Jeśli test kłamcy przeprowadzać będziecie codziennie, da wam to minimum miesięczne wyprzedzenie w wykryciu możliwości uodpornienia się. – Mówił spokojnie de'Vireas. - W tym czasie proszę zatrudnić jakiegoś mugolskiego speca od ochrony danych. Nie rządowego, a z prywatnych korporacji. Proszę mu zapłacić potrójna stawkę, której zażąda, za zabezpieczenie prywatnej organizacji. Będzie myślał, że jesteście organizacją przestępczą, ale to nie problem. Proszę wtajemniczyć go w sprawę magii, zrobić odpowiednie demonstracje, odpowiadać na najgłupsze pytania jakie wymyśli. Sądzę, że w ciągu tygodnia opracuje wam system zabezpieczeń, którego przebicie czarodziejom zajmie kilka lat. –

\- Sądzisz, że mugole przygotują to lepiej niż my? –

\- Tysiąc razy lepiej, bo po pierwsze opracują system nieoparty na magii, a więc z zasady nie do pokonania przez większość czarodziejów. Po drugie spojrzą świeżym okiem i łatwiej wytkną wam braki. –

\- No cóż, większość twoich pomysłów wyszła nam na dobre. – Powiedział Minister, zawieszając niedopowiedziane zdanie w powietrzu.

\- Tak jak kiedyś Dumbledora? – Spytała ostrzej niż powinna Daphne. – Różnica jest taka, że były dyrektor nie szukał cichego życia. On pragną sławy. A także, przynajmniej na koniec, był zaślepiony długim życiem, a to wypaczyło jego sposób patrzenia. –

\- Może masz rację panno Greengrass. – Odpowiedział minister zamyślony, nie zauważając grymasu Daphne. – Skoro nie mamy nic nowego, na mnie już czas. Aha… Byłbym zapomniał gratuluje zakończenia egzaminów. – Powiedział wstając. – Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać Minervo, trafie. –

\- Musisz zapanować na ta miną Daphne, albo możecie się oficjalnie przyznać. – Powiedziała dyrektorka z szczerym uśmiechem, gdy za ministrem zamknęły się drzwi.

\- Jeszcze nie czas – Powiedziała Daphne. – Ale fakt, powinnam lepiej nad sobą panować. Zaskoczył mnie, bo już od miesięcy nikt nie nazwał mnie Greengrass. –

\- Na nas także już czas. Dziś przyjecie w domu Niezrzeszonych, a czuję, że Voldemort nie przepuści takiej okazji. – Powiedział Max.

\- Co takiego? – Spytały obie, gwałtownie prostując się w fotelach.

\- Ukrywał się dostatecznie długo. Od Draco wiemy, że jego matka po przekazaniu informacji odzyskała wolność, więc wie o moich obawach. Czekam na jego ruch, a na jego miejscu zaatakowałbym dziś. Chaos sprzyja człowiekowi, który ma plan. –

\- Czemu nie powiedziałeś tego Rufusowi? – Spytała McGonagall, ale po sekundzie dodała. – W sumie rozumiem. Zadziałałby odruchowo, wzmacniając ochronę i dając tym samym znak, że się go spodziewasz. –

\- Dokładnie. A wtedy by poczekał zwiększając naszą niepewność. Szkoda, że musiałem go zabić. – Powiedział kiwając głową.

\- Nie miałeś wyjścia. Liga ma swoje prawa, a za zabicie Kolekcjonera karą jest śmierć. Bezwzględna i wykonana przy pierwszej sposobności. – Powiedziała dyrektorka, która od miesiąca miała miedziany sygnet Ligi na palcu.

\- Pracujemy nad zmianą tego, tak, aby kara mogła być wymierzona później, jeśli w odczuciu egzekutora lub Kolekcjonera natychmiastowe jej wymierzenie, przyniosłaby stratę Lidze lub społeczności. – Powiedział. – Nie możemy naszą zemstą skazywać innych na cierpienie. Do tej pory śmiertelność kolekcjonerów nie była, tak wielka, ani nie mierzyliśmy się z kimś tak niebezpiecznym jak Voldemort.–

Wstał i podszedł do okna.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy uderzy na Hogwart czy znajdzie inny cel. – Pokiwał głową. – Brak mi Kano, był znacznie lepszy w przewidywaniu zachowań. Jego dłoń, była jedną z najpotężniejszych od kilkunastu pokoleń, a sam Skrzat odznaczał się najdoskonalszym umysłem strategicznym. Plan, który teraz realizujemy jest jego, ale boję się, że nie dostatecznie dobrze dostrzegam zmienne. – Pokiwał głową, ze smutkiem i tęsknotą. - Ale to nic nie zmieni. Chodźmy. – Powiedział do Daphne.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Wrócili do pokoju wspólnego na kilka godzin przed przyjęciem z okazji zdania egzaminów, a dodatkowy czas, który zazwyczaj spędzali na cotygodniowej naradzie z ministrem spędzili wylegując się nad jeziorem. Max od dawna nie miał okazji do pływania, bo teraz, kiedy większość szkoły dowiedziała się, że Kranek jest przyjazny i lubi się bawić, nawet z tymi, którzy nie opanowali rozmów mentalnych, sprawił, że niemal o każdej porze dnia w jeziorze było, co najmniej kilku uczniów.

Podchodził, tylko do brzegu i wysyłał mentalne pozdrowienie. Dziś jednak większość uczniów przygotowywała się do zabawy w domach. Za dwa dni mieli wracać do swoich rodzinnych domów na wakacje, więc każdy chciał spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi. Dlatego też, gdy obok Daphne pojawił się Zgredek, który zajął miejsce Kano w opiece nad ich pokojami, oraz na byciu osobistym lokajem Maxa, jak i jego łącznikiem z Ligą, Max był w wodzie unosząc się leniwie na środku jeziora.

Poczuł aurę mocy, niezbyt silną, ale na tyle by zwrócić jego uwagę. Podniósł odrobinę głowę i zobaczył machającą Daphne.

\- Mógłbyś pchnąć mnie do brzegu. – Wysłał mentalnie do Krakena, obracając się do pozycji pionowej, a ten podstawiając mackę pod jego stopy uniósł go tak, iż tylko kawałek jego nóg był w wodzie. Kraken pchnął, a Max poleciał ślizgiem po powierzchni, zanurzając się jakieś piętnaście metrów przed brzegiem. Resztę dystansu przepłynął kraulem.

\- Co się stało Zgredku? – Spytał od razu widząc minę skrzata.

\- Zaatakowano siedzibę Ligi. Wasz dom jest zniszczony, tak jak siedem innych obłożonych zaklęciami ochronnymi. Kilka dementorów, dwa olbrzymy i kilku czarodziejów. Wiem o rannych, ale nie da się ustalić tego jednoznacznie w tej chwili. Nadal trwa ewakuacja poprzez bezpieczne punkty. Wiem, że pani Anastazja na pewno się wyrwała, tak jak Feniks i Jednorożec, nie wiemy nic o Człowieku. – Powiedział skrzat jednym tchem. – Mam awaryjny świstoklik. W trzech skokach będzie pan w Miami. –

Daphne patrzyła ze zgrozą na Maxa, najpierw Kano, teraz możliwe, że jego ojciec. Ta wojna przysporzyła mu wiele cierpienia i straty, a wcale nie musiał w niej brać udziału, zrobił to z poczucia obowiązku. Chęci czynienia świata lepszym.

\- Nie. – Powiedział po dobrej minucie zastanowienia, a widać było, że sprawia mu to wielki ból. Machnął ręką, a jego ciało natychmiast wyschło i pojawiło się na nim ubranie. – Zgredku powiadom Ministra o tym, że najprawdopodobniej Voldemort zaatakował dom mojego rodu. Powiedz mu, ze moja matka jest bezpieczna, ale nie wiadomo co z ojcem. Powiedz, że uważam, iż jest to manewr odciągający. Niech zabezpieczy wszystkimi dostępnymi siłami Ministerstwo i Munga. My zabezpieczymy Hogwart. Niech ewakuuje cały niepotrzebny personel z ministerstwa, i niech ściągnie tam lotne brygady uderzeniowe. Potem ściągnij tu bliźniaków i poinformuj Charliego, niech powie smokom, żeby czekały na znak. Daphne ruszaj do McGonagall z tymi samymi informacjami. Jak spotkasz kogoś z Dłoni przekaż mu, że spotykamy się w pokoju życzeń. Nie informujecie nikogo więcej o szczegółach. Bo jeśli to fałszywy alarm to, tylko stracimy wiarygodność. Liga ma wielu wrogów i ten atak nie musiał być dziełem Voldemorta. –

Daphne pocałowała go i ruszyła żwawym krokiem wysyłając przed sobą patronusa, Zgredek znikał natychmiast. Max wyczarował dla siebie szatnie, w której trzymał strój bojowy i spokojnie się przebrał. Na wierzch założył tradycyjną szatę czarodziej, w jakiej go jeszcze w szkole nie widziano.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Ruszył spokojnym krokiem w stronę zamku, ale kiedy był na schodach zatrzymał się i spojrzał w stronę zamkniętej bramy.

Pojawiły się na niej ślady czerwieni, a po chwili eksplodowała w salwie, ostrych odłamków i rozpalonych do czerwoności strzępów. Krocząc po jej resztach, zmierzało w jego stronę pięciu ludzi, czuć od nich było cztery silne choć chwieje aury magiczne. Max zaczął iść w ich stronę, ale zatrzymał się, bo rozpoznał te aury.

\- Witaj. - Zawołał stając plecami do zamku i rzucając na próg drzwi wejściowych trzy kryształy.

\- Jak widzisz jestem tu sam. – Usłyszał syczący głos Voldemorta z czterech gardeł jednocześnie. – Dziękuję za pomysł, nie spodziewałem się, że to w ogóle możliwe, ale oto jestem przed tobą. –

de'Vireas usłyszał za sobą odgłos biegnących po kamieniach butów, a po chwili zgrzyt tarczy, gdy ktoś odbił się od niewidzialnej ściany. Kilka osób jednak przeszło przez tarcze jakby jej nie było.

\- Czemu zatrzymałaś Pottera? – Spytał zwielokrotniony głos Czarnego Pana. – Mogło być tak zabawnie.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić co właściwie zrobiłeś? – Spytał Max ruszając w stronę Voldemorta, jakby nie dostrzegał piątej postaci. Dał jednak znać krótkim impulsem magicznym, by reszta nie robiła i nie mówiła nic. Już jakiś czas temu ustalili kilka prostych sygnałów magicznych, opartych na czymś w rodzaju alfabetu Morsa, którymi mogli się posłużyć bez zwracania uwagi innych. Tak samo Blaise dał mu znać kilka miesięcy temu, że Malfoy stoi za nimi. Oczywiście nie mogli przekazać nic bardziej złożonego niż proste komendy jak "Za", „Przed", „Lewo", „Prawo", "Wróg", czy "Czekać" albo "Cisza", ale w większości tego typu sytuacji to wystarczało, a i tak dawało niesamowitą przewagę.

\- Wiesz, że masz zdrajcę w swoich szeregach? - Mówił zimno Voldemort. - Twoja tak zwana Armia nie jest doskonała, cześć z nich od dłuższego czasu jest po mojej stronie, albo można ich szantażować. Zrobiłem to czego się najbardziej obawiałeś. Oczywiście trochę czasu zajęły mi badania i eksperymenty, ale dopiąłem swego. - Przechwalał się. - Nie mam pojęcia jak na to wpadłeś, musiałbyś sam zajmować się bardzo mroczną magią, z drugiej strony to wyjaśniałoby, czemu jesteś taki potężny. - Voldemort zamilkł.

\- Powtarzam. Co zrobiłeś? - Spytał beznamiętnie Max.

\- Uważaj. - Powiedział jeden z Voldemortów, ten, który trzymał nóż, przy gardle Jaquesa de'Vireas, zwanego Człowiekiem. - Bo twój ojciec może tego nie przeżyć. Mieć ojca charłaka, a samemu skończyć z taką potęgą? Ale i to czasem się zdarza, widać w rodzie twojej matki musieli być potężni czarodzieje, kto wie może mamy wspólnych przodków. -

\- Posłuchaj. Widzę co robisz. - Powiedział Maxwell spokojnie. - Wiem, że to miła pogawędka w stylu widzę, że wiesz o nożu, ale rozmawiamy miło, zanim zażądam pieniędzy. Odpowiedz na moje pytanie, „Co zrobiłeś?", zachowajmy konwenans, a potem powiedz, czego chcesz. -

\- Konkretnie. Ale dobrze. Zachowajmy konwenans. - Wysyczały wszystkie wcielenia, a Max zauważył, że gdy mówi jeden udaje mu się panować, nad wściekłością. Wszyscy choć podporządkowują się jednej woli, to jednak nie panują nad emocjami. Wrogość jest pewnie za silna. - Dostałem informację, że najbardziej obawiasz się, że będziesz musiał się zmierzyć, ze wszystkimi moimi "Filarami nieśmiertelności" jak je nazywasz, swoją drogą dziękuję, bo dzięki temu nadal zachowam to dla siebie. Na początku nie mogłem zrozumieć o co chodzi, ale odkryłem jak widzisz ten sekret. Wystarczyło znaleźć kilku czarodziejów, których moje filary opętały. Sekretem było to czego omal nie dokonał mój dziennik z jedną z twoich przyjaciółek. - Wyjaśnił, a na twarzy Maxa, który spojrzał poprzez ramię na swoich przyjaciół rozkwitł uśmiech. Voldemort nie zauważył tego jednak, bo zanim Max spojrzał ponownie na niego, miał już swoją kamienną twarz. - A teraz moje oczekiwania. Przysięgniesz na swoją magię, że nigdy w żaden sposób ty, ani twoja Armia mnie nie zaatakujecie. I to tyle. Aha. – Dodał. - Oczywiście w przypadku odmowy, zabiję twojego ojca, a potem zmierzysz się, ze mną w pełnej mocy. -

\- W tej sytuacji mam tylko jedno wyjście. - Spojrzał na ojca. - Żadnych żali Człowieku? -

\- Żadnych żali. - Odpowiedział uśmiechając się Jaques. Max wyciągnął przed siebie lewą dłoń, z której wystrzelił zielony promień trafiając Jaquesa w pierś i wyrywając go w powietrze, wraz z Wcieleniem czarnego Pana, który go trzymał. W majestatycznej ciszy, jaka zapadła Człowiek upadał powoli odbijając się od ziemi.

\- Ty... - wydusił z wściekłością Voldemort wstając z ziemi.

\- Tak. Masz coś przeciw? - Spytała Max, spojrzał przez ramię i powiedział niemal bezgłośnie do osłupiałych przyjaciół. - Zadbajcie o ciało mojego ojca i wejdzie za osłony. Teraz Ogniu. -

Daphne oszołomiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i powiedziała _Accio_. Ciało Jaquesa de'Vireas poleciało w jej stronę, ale to Blaise złapał je w otwarte ramiona i natychmiast odwrócił się by iść w stronę osłon w drzwiach zamku, a księżyc ruszyła za nim. Reszta dłoni stał jednak wpatrując się w oszołomieniu.

\- Jesteś taki jak ja Maxwellu, ja także zamordowałem swojego ojca, nieudacznika. - Powiedziały Voldemorty. - Może jednak będziemy działali razem. -

\- Możesz nazywać mnie na wiele sposobów, ale Nie Jestem Mordercą. - Powiedział. W tym momencie Daphne zrozumiała, że to prawda. Odwróciła się do Severusa i Theodory.

\- Do zamku. Już. - Pogoniła ich.

\- Więc teraz może ja ci coś opowiem zanim zaczniemy walczyć. - Zaproponował Max, dając czas swoim ludziom na odejście. Poczekał, aż jeden z Czarnych Panów skinie głową. - Widzisz gdy przekazywałem przez Draco informacje o moim największym lęku, miałem na myśli coś innego. W pewien sposób liczyłem, że nie okażesz się aż tak potężny, bym nie dał ci wtedy rady, ale zakładałem też, że przed śmiercią osłabię cię na tyle, że moja Armia zdoła cię zabić. Ty zrobiłeś chyba jedyną rzecz, która umożliwi mi zwycięstwo i przeżycie. - Zaśmiał się szaleńczo. Odwrócił do zamku i widząc, że jego dłoń jest już za osłoną powiedział. - Zgredku zabezpiecz ten teren. Koniec z ucieczkami. - Powiedział groźnie.

Skrzaty pojawił się wokół całego terenu od bramy aż do zamku. Z ich dłoni zalśniła tarcza.

\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. - Powiedział Voldemort. - Zamierzasz ze mną walczyć. –

\- Wiele nie rozumiesz, i na tym polega twoja słabość. – Powiedział cicho Max. – Przez to polegniesz. –

\- Nie rozumiesz tak wiele, ty czarodziejska miernoto. - Zawołał ktoś z zamku, a potem rozległ się głośny śmiech. – Wyjaśnię ci co zamierza zrobić mój syn. Zamierza cię zabić. -

\- Naprawdę uwierzyłeś, że tak sobie zabiłem własnego ojca? - Powiedział Max, a jego głos również przybrał gadziego syku. - Opracowałem to zaklęcie jakiś czas po śmierci Kano. Wygląda jak Avada, ale jedyne co robi to odrzuca kogoś w tył, paraliżuje i spowalnia pracę serca do kilku uderzeń na minutę. Można tak przeżyć kilka minut. – Tłumaczył, podczas, gdy Severus usuwał kryształy z wejścia do zamku, a Armia Smoka rozstawiał się wokół tarcz rozstawionych przez skrzaty.

\- To było dość dobre synu. - Zawołał Jaques. - A wiesz, że ten idiota nie wysondował mojego umysłu. Upewnił się tylko, że jestem twoim ojcem. Kretyn. -

\- Też zawsze sądziłem, że to idiota. – Odpowiedział Smok, wyciągając lewą rękę w której pojawił się długi srebrny nóż, z wygiętym ostrzem. Ruszył w stronę zgrupowania Voldemortów, ale już po dwóch krokach zniknął i pojawił się z prawej, gdzie natychmiast poleciały trzy zaklęcia śmierci. W ostatniej chwili Max po raz kolejny zniknął. Kilku z członków jego armii poderwało trzy kawałki ziemi i ustawili je błyskawicznie na drodze zielonych promieni. Żaden z czarów nie dotarł do tarczy.

Max przeskakiwał jeszcze kilka razy, aż w końcu odpowiedział magia. W pewnym momencie z jego dłoni w stronę Voldemorta poleciał pomarańczowy promień, który natychmiast rozszczepił się na dwa, potem na cztery, na osiem, tak, że po dwóch sekundach, jakich potrzebował by dotrzeć do Czarnego Pana, był już pomarańczową ścianą, tak wielką, że trzech z czterech Voldemortów, musiało postawić tarcze. Za Ich plecami rozległ się potężny ryk, który powtórzy się w po ułamku sekundy z wszystkich gardeł.

de'Vireas pojawił się na schodach, z potężnym rozcięciem, poprzez lewe ramię, ale też z zakrwawionym sztyletem ręce.

\- Jak tam Tom, masz już dość? – Zawołał, lecząc ramię. – Powiedzieć ci co zrobiłeś źle? – Zapytał ruszając ponownie sprężystym krokiem niczym bokser, w stronę Czarnych Panów, już tylko trzech.

\- Gdybyś konał i odradzał się, cześć z twojej mocy kumulowałaby się z mocą Twoich Filarów. Temu nie chciałem cię zabijać, żebyś nie odkrył tego sekretu. Myślałem i bałem się najbardziej tego, że po twojej śmierci w ministerstwie odkryjesz ten sekret. Teraz nie ma tego problemu, bo zrobiłeś najgłupsza rzecz na świecie. Odbudowałeś każdy z Filarów jako niezależne źródło mocy, a kilka słabszych zawsze przegra z jednym potężnym, nawet jeśli suma ich mocy jest większa. – Wyjaśnił i natychmiast zniknął.

Pojawił się pomiędzy dwoma nadal zaskoczonymi Voldemortami, jeden zaczął obracać się w jego stronę, ale sztylet wbił mu się w udo, a gdy pozostali dwaj zaatakowali pomiędzy nimi była już pustka.

Czarny Pan zbił się w ciasną grupę i otoczył potężna tarczą, ale to zdawało się tylko ułatwić Maxwellowi zadanie. Pojawił się kilka razy i wystrzelił w stronę tarczy zielone promienie. Pierwszy, drugi i czwarty rozprysły się nieszkodliwie. Trzeci natomiast był prawdziwym zaklęciem śmierci, które przebiło tarcze niczym zasłonę z mgły.

Przez podejście do zamku przebiegł kolejny ryk, tym razem z dwóch gardeł.

\- Jedna z ostatnich szans, by się poddać. – Powiedział spod bramy, ale zaraz umknął przed pociskiem. – Mam tu kamień, w który możesz oddać całą swoją magię. Zmieni cię to w charłaka, ale pozwolę ci żyć. – Powiedział i wystrzelił oślepiające światło, które pomknęło na spotkanie dwóch klątw. Minęło je jednak i wpadło prosto w dwuosobowy krąg obronny.

Tym razem Smok nie miał tyle szczęścia, zaklęcie tnące ugodziło go w udo wyrywając spory kawał ciała. Drugiego uniknął znikając i pojawiając się na schodach. Uleczył nogę, zanim Voldemort odzyskał wzrok. Posłał mu na spotkanie ponownie falę uderzeniową pomarańczowych samo rozszczepiających się zaklęć, a tuż za nimi dwa ogłuszacze. Jeden doleciał do celu, ale zanim Max mógł skoczyć ze sztyletem drugi z Voldemortów ocucił swojego klona.

\- Nie jesteś nietykalny dzieciaku. – Wycedził Voldemort, próbując go rozdrażnić.

\- Nie sprowokujesz mnie tak łatwo, synu mugola. – Zawołał radośnie Max, czym wywołał odwrotny skutek, do tego co zamierzył sobie Czarny Pan.

Ataki nasiliły się, Maxwell musiał częściej uskakiwać, bo Voldemort jakby skupił się w sobie. Widać, było, że im mniej ciał kontroluje tym większą precyzja może się posłużyć. Dwa stanowiły idealna równowagę, pomiędzy możliwościami kontroli, a poziomem mocy. Dało się to odczuć zwłaszcza w precyzji ruchów, oraz szybkości reakcji na ataki de'Vireasa. Taka walka trwała przez prawie dwie minuty i skrzaty oraz członkowie Armii Smoka musiały przechwytywać kilka zaklęć śmierci, raz tuż przed Maxem, gdy nagle Max wyleciał w powietrze i z chrzęstem odbił się od tarczy. Zaraz posypały się na niego dziesiątki uderzeń, a Voldemorty zaczęły zbliżać się, by skrócić dystans i zmniejszyć szansę na obronę.

Teoretycznie wystarczyłoby posłać zaklęcie śmierci, ale chłopak udowodnił już, że jego Armia go przed tym chroni, ale zdawała się nie reagować, gdy był trafiany innymi zaklęciami.

\- _Crucio –_ Wysyczały dwie stojące postacie, a chłopak kilka metrów przed nimi zaczął się wić w spazmach bólu. Ze schodów przed głównym wejściem do szkoły dobiegły wrzaski bólu i ewidentnie szamotanina, gdy ktoś próbował wbiec na pole walki. Uśmiech wypłynął na twarz Voldemorta, z gardła dobyło się ekstatyczne. – Taak. – Gdy poczuł potężną falę mocy, która uderzyła w jego zmysły. Skupił wzrok na de'Vireasie, który przestawał się trząść. Znacząco za to urósł, a jego skóra pokryła się łuskami.

Czarny Pan nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale jego zaklęcia, zostały odepchnięta, a z ziemi przed nim powstawała hybryda smoka, z człowiekiem. Nadal dało się rozpoznać w tym tworze chłopca, który z nim walczył, ale jednocześnie pojawiła się dzikość. Maxwell wstał w całkowitej ciszy, rozejrzał się, z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

\- Obudziłeś swoją Zgubę. – Powiedział złowrogim szeptem. Po czym ruszył wolno w stronę Voldemortów.

Dwa zaklęcia tnące poleciały w jego stronę, ale odbiły się od jego piersi i przedramienia, którym zasłonił oczy. Kolejne czary, które rzucał Voldemort również nie przynosiły skutku. Zaklęcie śmierci były blokowane przez Armię Smoka, która nagle zrozumiała skąd wzięła się ich nazwa.

Gdy Smok znajdował się niecałe pięć metrów, od Czarnego Pana, zerwał się błyskawicznie, ruszając z prędkością, jakiej nikt nie mógł się spodziewać po tak masywnym ciele. Błyskawicznie rzucił się w lewą stronę, po to tylko, by zniknąć i pojawić się tuż za jednym z wcieleń Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort poczuł palący ból w piersi, a po sekundzie w ręce, udzie, szyi. Ciężko było w tej formie umiejscowić go, gdyż musiał skupiać uwagę na zaklęciu, ale po pół sekundy dotarło do niego, że jedno z ciał poczuło ból w sercu, drugie resztę.

Zanim w pełni dotarło do niego, co się dzieje, osunął się na kolana, różdżka wymknęła się, z jego dłoni. Poczuł, że drugie jego ciało umiera, a on, jego świadomość, zostaje wchłonięta w ostatnie z żyjących ciał. To ciało, które nie miało już różdżki w ręce, miało złamaną kość uda, wyrwany spory kawałek prawej dłoni, oraz rozcięcie na szyi, a teraz było przekłuwane przez te piekielne pręty goblinów, które uniemożliwiały przepływ jego magii. Ujrzał nad sobą postać, poruszająca się szybciej, niż jakikolwiek człowiek by zdołał. Skupił na niej wzrok, ale postać zatrzymała się i zrozumiał, jak wielki błąd popełnił.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

de'Vireas spojrzał na zamek i uśmiechną się.

\- To było niezłe. – Powiedział cicho, metalicznym głosem. – Wyznam ci, że była to najtrudniejsza walka w moim życiu, a stoczyłem podobne z najlepszymi. W Crucio potrzebujesz odrobinę więcej wprawy, ale już nie dam ci okazji do ćwiczeń. – Zakończył, gdy podeszło do niego pięciu czarodziejów, z czego trójka była wciąż dziećmi taki jak on sam.

\- Co z nim? – Spytała czerwono włosa, a Voldemort uświadomił sobie, że nie zna jej imienia, a przecież wiedział to. Chciał ją zabić, ją i jej rodzinę. Jej ojciec go zdradził, a teraz nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jego imienia.

\- Co ze mną zrobiłeś? – Spytał, choć teraz nie bardzo wiedział, która z osób nad nim stojących jest tą z którą walczył, miał wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą Smoka i Ifryta, który wyglądał jak człowiek, a obok nich stoją ludzie z wilczymi głowami.

\- Unowocześniliśmy te pręty, które masz wbite w ciało. – Odpowiedział młody chłopak. – Teraz powodują dezorientacje, osłabiają koncentrację i pamięć. Myślałem, że to będzie potrzebne, żeby wydobyć z Ciebie informacje o lokalizacji Filarów Nieśmiertelności. – Mówił, a tymczasem tarcze opadły i wokół zbierało się więcej ludzi.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Nauczyciele, oraz członkowie brygad z ministerstwa stawali kręgiem wokół dwóch leżących ciał. Ktoś zaklęciem przyniósł pozostałe.

\- Co z nim? – Zapytał Rufulus, który pojawił się kilkanaście minut później, gdy Kingsley przesłał wiadomość, że jest bezpiecznie. Minister patrzył z góry na otępiałego Voldemorta i trzy martwe klony lub wcielenia.

\- LSD, taki mugolski narkotyk, moi przyjaciele zrobili z niego smarowidło, którym można pokryć goblińskie pręty, albo ostrza noży. Ma teraz miły sen o kolorach dźwięków. – Zażartował de'Vireas, który w między czasie wrócił do swojej normalnej postaci i był leczony przez Theodorę i madame Pomfrey, odmówił jednak przeniesienia do skrzydła szpitalnego. – Podziała jakieś trzydzieści minut, więc co dwadzieścia, dołożycie mu nowy pręt, a co dziesięć podacie eliksir uzupełniający krew. Żadnego leczenia inna magia, żadnych prób rozmowy. Moja Armia wraz z Aurorami stanie na straży. Co najmniej pięciu czarodziejów, cały czas mierzy w niego ogłuszaczami. – Powiedział do Ministra. – Zgredek dostarczy wam pręty, skrzaty zbudują też tarcze wokół was, oraz postawia namioty, i zadbają o jedzenie. Ja musze odpocząć, idealnie co najmniej jeden dzień. Potem zadbamy o pozbycie się ostatniego filaru, a wtedy będzie można zabić go do końca i wyrzucić poza zasłonę to, co zostało. –

\- Dobrze. Potrzebujesz czegoś? – Spytał Rufus Scrimgeur. – Czy to naprawdę koniec wojny? –

\- Tak, o ile tego nie zepsujemy. – Max wydawał się tracić kolory z sekundy na sekundę. Nogi pod nim się uginały, ale nie pozwalał się podtrzymać.

\- Idź już. – Polecił minister. – A wy pilnujcie go. Jest jak widzę nadal tak samo uparty. –

\- W końcu zyskam sławę tego, który pokonał naraz czterech Czarnych Panów, a potem wyszedł o własnych siłach z pola walki. – Zaśmiał się. - Zemdleć mogę za drzwiami zamku. – Zakończył, czym wywołał falę śmiechu. Dzikiego niepohamowanego śmiechu, jaki mogą odczuwać tylko ludzie, którym zajęto z serca długą groźbę śmierci.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Maxwell ruszył w stronę zamku, Daphne szła tuż obok niego, a reszta dłoni podążała za nim. Tylko Blaise został z tyłu, by rozdzielić pomiędzy Armię początkowe warty, oraz zapowiedzieć, że niedługo wróci, aby dopilnować reszty. Dogonił grupę zanim doszli do schodów. Uczniowie w milczeniu rozstępowali się przed nimi.

Gdy znaleźli się w pokoju Maxa i Daphne, młody de'Vireas padł na łóżko zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, co pomyśli reszta, gdyby to od nich zależało, byłby tu niesiony na noszach.

\- Theodoro jak moja moc? – Spytał, a ta wykonała kilka gestów różdżką.

\- Nie najlepiej, ale nadal masz więcej niż przeciętna dla twojego wieku. –

\- To czemu czuje się jakbym był wydrenowany niczym pusta skorupa? –

\- Różnica potencjałów. – Opowiedział Severus. – Myślałem o tym od komnaty tajemnic. Mimo, że nadal masz dużo magii, czujesz się pusty, bo wydaje ci się, że twój zbiornik magiczny niemal nie istnieje. Twoje powiedzmy pięć procent, to więcej niż sto procent powiedzmy Seamusa, ale dla ciebie to nadal tylko pięć procent. Patrząc na poziom twojej mocy, pewnie rzadko mierzysz się, z kimś kto wyczerpuje cię do cna, a w ciągu ostatniego roku miałeś do tego okazję częściej niż podejrzewam, przez resztę twojego życia. Powinieneś to także trenować.–

\- Hmm, bardzo możliwe. Choć teraz to chyba wpływ tego wszystkiego, co we mnie trafiło po przemianie. Smocza skóra zatrzymuj większość zaklęć, ale kosztem mocy, która po powrocie zostaje pochłonięta z moich rezerw. Smok ma własne wielkie zasoby magii, której suma wraz z moja własną czyni, mnie jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów, ale ma to swoją cenę. – Mamrotał, pół przytomnym głosem, aż nie przerwała mu Ognista.

\- Ale co to zmienia. Masz czas, żeby odpocząć. – Powiedziała Daphne tonem, w którym dało się wyczuć słowa. „I odpoczniesz".

\- Tak, mam. Ale nie tak dużo jakbym chciał. – Powiedział, ale przerwał na chwilę, jakby musiał odpocząć po tych kilku słowach. – Nadal musimy zająć się tym w Harry, a znając typ człowieka, jakim jest Potter nie mamy wiele czasu. Ministerstwo też go nie ma. Cieniu przekaż ministrowi, żeby pozwolili prorokowi na zdjęcia, niech ktoś poda im też relację z wydarzeń, choć będę wdzięczny, za nie wspominanie o Smoku. Może Rufus albo Minerva przekona proroka, że była to zaawansowana iluzja. Niech dopuszczą ludzi, by mogli spoza tarcz zobaczyć Voldemorta. Powiedz, że jutro zajmiemy się sprawą ostatecznie. –

Blaise skinął głową i wyszedł z Susan.

\- Człowiek jest już bezpieczny Smoku. – Powiedział Zgredek, pojawiając się chicho, a który dostał zadanie odprowadzenia jego ojca za pomocą świstoklików w bezpieczne miejsce. – Feniks przybędzie tu, by być świadkiem. -

\- Dziękuję. Odpocznij Zgredku, wiem, że musiałeś wracać za pomocą własnej magii. – Skrzat skłonił się i ruszył do wyjścia. Severus, z Theodorą także ruszyli do wyjścia.

\- Zajmiemy się pilnowaniem ciszy w pokoju wspólnym. – Powiedziała mrugając okiem nauczycielka.

\- A ty idź spać. – Dodała Daphne i usiadła w fotelu obok łóżka, kładąc nogi tak, by dotykać jego łydek.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Dokładnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny później Maxwell dostał pozwolenie od Daphne by opuścić ich pokój. Na zewnątrz czekała Theodora.

\- Severus ma dyżur, przy Voldemorcie. – Wyjaśniła wstając. Uczniowie w wspólnej Sali, zamilkli widząc jak Max z uśmiechem idzie przez pokój.

\- Ginny ściągnij Harrego do Komnaty Tajemnic. Hermiono zmień Severusa przy warcie i także wyślij go do Komnaty. – Powiedział nie zwalniając. – Gdzie jest Minister? –

\- W namiocie przed zamkiem. Tak samo jak dyrektorka. – Odpowiedziała Theodora.

\- W takim razie i my wybierzemy się tam na spacer. – Powiedział.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Nad ciałem Voldemorta stało ośmiu czarodziejów. Czterech z ministerstwa, oraz czterech uczniów z jego Armii. Maxwell i jego Dłoń przeszli przez osłony jakby nie istniały.

Gdy stanęli nad Voldemortem.

Wyciągnął rękę i przywołał jeden z prętów ustawionych pieczołowicie na stojaku, i ochranianych przez trójkę Aurorów. Przysunął go delikatnie go obojczyka Czarnego Pana i wepchnął aż hak umieszczony na końcu docisnął ramię do ziemi.

\- Nie zaryzykuję, że się uodporni. – Powiedział do Ministra i Lany, którzy stanęli tuż obok.

\- Nikt tego nie chce. Podajemy Veritaserum każdemu, kto obejmuje warte. – Oświadczył Rufus. – Uznałem, że to będzie dobre zabezpieczenie, żeby tego nie spieprzyć i faktycznie zakończyć tą wojnę. – Dodał.

– Tłum jest trochę zły, że go nie wykańczamy, ale na razie tłumaczenie, że zabicie go teraz sprawi, iż powróci silniejszy zdaje się działać. – Powiedział Kingsley.

\- Już niedługo. Za chwile wybieram się do Komnaty Tajemnic. Zabiorę z sobą Harrego, abyśmy mogli raz na zawsze pozbyć się wszystkich kawałków. – Powiedział, a Minister skinął głową.

\- Możemy jakoś pomóc? – Spytał po chwili.

\- Róbcie to, co robicie. On może trochę krzyczeć. – Powiedział wskazując na Voldemorta. - Ale dopóki nie dostaniecie informacji od kogoś z moich ludzi, albo od Zgredka nie róbcie nic ponad to, co do tej pory. – Stwierdził odchodząc.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

W drodze do zamku spojrzał na Severusa.

\- Otocz nas zaklęciem ciszy. – Polecił, a gdy odczuł, że poruszają się w sferze magii zabezpieczającej przed podsłuchaniem dodał. – Idziecie ze mną, ale zobowiązuje was, jako Kolekcjoner do bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Być może rozkaże wam ucieczkę. Macie wypełnić rozkaz. Theodoro masz po ręką eliksir triskodowy? Nie wiem czy uda mi się unicestwić kawałek duszy, który siedzi w Harrym, czy przyjmie on formę. Liczę, że to pierwsze, ale obawiam się drugiego. W razie, czego musicie zadbać, bym miał kilka sekund na łykniecie eliksiru, a potem zabrać Pottera. – Polecił swojej Dłoni.

\- A co jeśli skończysz jak po przemianie mnie? – Zapytał Severus. – Nie nadawałeś się wtedy do ponownego przyjmowania eliksiru. –

\- Nie, ale teraz nie będę ich przyjmował przed zaklęciem Almashiego. – Zamyślił się. – Theodoro dam radę? –

\- Myślę, że tak. Zregenerowałeś niemal cała moc, choć nie mam pojęcia jak. – Powiedziała, po kilku zaklęciach diagnostycznych. – Normalnie nie odzyskujesz jej tak szybko. –

\- Medytował całą noc pod postacią Smoka. – Wyjaśniła Daphne.

\- Właśnie, czemu do cholery dałeś mu się traktować Cruciatusem? – Wrzasnęła jego nauczycielka. – Mogłeś zmienić się w Smoka na początku i skończyć tą walkę w kilkanaście sekund. –

\- Nie mogłem, bo nie wiedziałem, czy nie będę potrzebował smoczej formy później. – Odpowiedział groźniej niż zwykle.

\- Nie prościej zabić Pottera? – Spytał Blaise, zmieniając temat.

\- Prościej. – Padła odpowiedz, ale nikt nie dodał już nic więcej.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Przed wejściem do Komnaty czekała już Ginny z Harrym.

\- Idę z wami. – Powiedziała rudowłosa, a Max skinął głową i wysyczał komendę otwarcia się.

\- Mówisz w języku węży? – Zdziwił się Harry, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi, bo Max już skoczył, a tuż za nim poleciała Daphne.

Na dole Daphne złapała nadlatujących w czar poduszkujący.

\- Po co tu idziemy? – Spytał Harry, gdy szli mrocznym korytarzem do Sali Salazara.

\- Zabić Voldemorta - Odpowiedział zdawkowo Maxwell.

\- To dlaczego nie ma go z nami? –

\- Jest, będziemy niszczyć jeden z kawałków jego duszy. Ten w tobie. – Odpowiedziała de'Vireas. – Postaram się nie uszkodzić ciebie, ale nawet przy pełnym sukcesie, będziesz miał o wiele mniej mocy magicznej, stracisz zdolność rozmawiania z wężami. Być może coś jeszcze, nie wiem co pochodzi od niego, a co od ciebie. –

Harry zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Ginny na niego wpadła.

\- Co zamierzasz? – Spytał przestraszony.

\- Zaklęcie Almashiego. – Odpowiedział Severus. – Nie będę ci tłumaczył całości zagadnienia. Zniszczy całego ciebie i odbuduje dokładnie takie samego, ze wspomnieniami, świadomością, charakterem i tak dalej, ale bez Horcruksa. –

\- Poziom skomplikowania tego zaklęcia przewyższa wszystko, co mogliście zobaczyć. – Dodała Theodora. – A Max ryzykuje przy tym życiem. Właściwie to ryzykuje życiem wszystkich nas, bo jak mu się nie uda, to Voldemort może się wyrwać, a wtedy bez trudu pokona resztę magicznego świata. Dumbledore nie był nawet w stanie o tym myśleć, takie poświęcenie nie mieściło się w jego rozumowaniu. – Prychnęła, po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego zdania.

\- Nadal twierdzę, że prościej cię zabić. – Powiedział lekko rozbawiony Blaise. – Na twoje szczęście liczy się tu zdanie Maxa. – Dodał. – Jednak gdyby on zginął, licz się z tym, że ty też zginiesz. Wolę wziąć na siebie brzemię mordercy, niż poświęcić dla jednej osoby cały świat. –

\- Nie mówicie poważnie. – Powiedział już całkiem przerażony Potter.

\- Harry, weź się w garść. Max zaryzykuje dla ciebie życie, zaufaj, że wie, co robi. Do tej pory wiedział. – Powiedziała Ginny, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.

\- Ale to zaklęcie. Z tego, co mówicie. – Powiedział ponownie ruszając za nimi. – Jest bardzo skomplikowane i pewnie nie da się go nauczyć z książki. Co jak coś pójdzie nie tak? –

\- Jestem najlepszym dowodem na to, że opanował to zaklęcie. Uwolnił mnie nim od wieczystej przysięgi, tak zmieniając moje ciało, że magia uznała mnie za inna osobę. – Powiedział Severus. – Zaufaj mu Harry. Bądź synem swojego ojca. Nie lubiłem Jamesa, ale Gryfońskiej odwagi nie można mu było odmówić. – To zdołało się ostatecznie przekonać Pottera, bo skinął głową i z zaciekłą miną ruszył dalej.

\- Widzisz Severusie. Mówiłem ci, że odegrasz większą rolę niż Harry. Dzięki tobie nie zostanę mordercą. – Powiedział Max, a Snape wciągną powietrze.

\- Jesteś też prorokiem na pół etatu? – Zapytał.

\- Nie. Za dużo na jedną osobę. Zgadywałem, ale jak wiesz ogólnikowe przewidywania zawsze można dopasować do rzeczywistości. –

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Max usiadł na jednym z krzeseł wyczarowanych przez Severusa, natychmiast oplotły go pasy. Harry niechętnie usiadł na drugim.

\- Zgredku pilnuj poziomu mojej magii, w razie, czego użyjesz eliksiru od Theodory. – Powiedział do skrzata. – Co do was. – Zwrócił się do swojej Dłoni i Ginny. - Zostańcie w pobliżu, bez Jadeitowej Niespodzianki nie grozi mi utrata kontroli. Będziecie mieli dość czasu na reakcję, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Susan, Blaise zmieńcie się, to na was spocznie konieczność szybkiej reakcji. Łamcie kości, odgryzajcie kończyny, ale nie zabijać bez mojego pozwolenia. Daphne, Severusie przygotujcie się z prętami goblinów. Ginny zabierz różdżkę Harrego.– Gdy wszyscy zajęli miejsca pokiwał głową na Daphne, która podeszła bliżej.

\- Całus na szczęście Piękna? – Spytał, a gdy dostał to co chciał i poczekał, aż Ginny, która wpadła na ten sam pomysł ustawi się za Dłonią stwierdził krótko. – Powodzenia Harry. To będzie bolało. –

Następne kilka sekund minęło w całkowitej ciszy, przerywane tylko odgłosami kapiącej wody, która teraz brzmiała jak uderzenia młota. W następnej jednak chwili Harry wrzasnął, jakby coś odrywało mu kończyny, Max wyszeptał kilka dziwnych słów. Powietrze pomiędzy nimi zafalowało i Pottera otoczyła dziwna mgła, migotała na złoto i czerwono. Krzyk narastał, ale teraz brzmiał, jakby dochodził z dwóch gardeł, potem ponownie z jednego.

Zgredek skoczył nagle z butelką eliksiru i wlał go Maxowi do gardła.

\- To trwa o wiele dłużej niż zemną. – Powiedział Severus. – Nie wiem ile bólu potrafi znieść Harry, ale ja byłbym już martwy. –

Krzyk urwał się w momencie, gdy Snape skończył mówić. Mgła zaczęła się rozwiewać, a na miejscu znajdowały się dwie osoby, z czego jedna wydawała się martwa.

Cień skoczył, ale magia odrzuciła go w powietrze, to samo stało się z Susan. Daphne w ułamku sekundy zmieniła się, ruszając w stronę Maxwella. W przelocie przepaliła skórzane pasy, krępujące jego ruch i nie zwalniając gnała dalej. Severus ruszył przez cienie i dopadł tyłu postaci, wbijając w nią gobliński pręt antymagiczny, ale tuż po tym odleciał odepchnięty mocą tak jak wcześniej Cień i Księżyc.

Theodora, złapała Ginny i skoczyła poprzez cienie do Severusa. W tym czasie, Daphne zbliżała się zygzakami unikając ciskanych w jej stronę zaklęć. Im bliżej jednak była tym dłużej musiała robić uniki, by przesunąć się choćby o kilka centymetrów.

Z miejsca, w którym wisiało na krześle ciało de'Vireasa uderzyła fala mocy, zdmuchując resztki magicznej mgły.

Voldemort odwrócił się błyskawicznie, by zobaczyć hybrydę złoto czerwonego Smoka, który wstawał z krzesła. Górował nad Czarnym Panem o ponad metr, wielkie mięśnie i szpony jednoznacznie dawały do zrozumienia, jaki koniec czeka Voldemorta, gdyby dopuścił to stworzenie za blisko.

Nadal trzymając jedną ręką Pottera, rozwiał się z nieprzytomnym chłopcem niczym mgła.

\- Zgredku, na górę. Wszystkich. – Rozkazał Metalicznym głosem Max, a po sekundzie rozległa się seria trzasków, kiedy skrzaty deportowały ich na plac.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Gdy pojawili się na błoniach pełnych ludzi, dostrzegli, jakie w ciągu tych kilku sekund zapanowało zamieszanie i zniszczenie.

Voldemort, stał obok swoich ciał, które teraz wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej puste. Niczym mumie po kilku stuleciach, leżenia w grobowcu. Wokół niego leżało kilka ciał, choć tylko ludzi ministra, jego armia, przy wsparciu skrzatów i ich tarcz, zdołała najwyraźniej uniknąć ataku.

Czarny Pan nadal trzymał przed sobą Pottera, niczym tarczę, teraz jednak miał w ręku czyjąś różdżkę.

\- Nie jest to to, mógłbym osiągnąć z pełnią moich Filarów, panie de'Vireas. – Powiedział spokojnie, do stojącego przed nim Smoka. – Ale miałeś rację, po raz kolejny i chyba ostatni. Moja moc, nigdy nie była tak wielka, nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe. –

\- Wypuść chłopca. – Powiedział metalicznym dźwiękiem. – Skoro jesteś tak potężny, to nie powinieneś się bać walki ze mną. –

\- Ależ powinienem. – Odpowiedział Voldemort. – Czy to nie ty mówiłeś młodemu Potterowi, o tym, że w walce należy wykorzystywać każdą przewagę. Mówiłeś zdaje się też, że walczysz nieczysto. Więc mam propozycję. Wymienię, życie Pottera na twoją różdżkę i jedno zaklęcie, które nie zablokujesz, ani nie unikniesz, poza tym nasze stałe warunki przysięgi. Co ty na to? –

\- Zgoda. – Odpowiedział bez chwili namysłu, a gdy biały strumień magii połączył jego i Czarnego Pana, rzucił w jego stronę różdżkę.

\- Nie. – Wrzasnęła Daphne, ale spojrzenie Maxa zamknęło jej usta.

\- Na zawsze Twój Piękna. – Wyszeptał, gdy Voldemort odrzucał nieprzytomnego Harrego na ziemię, oglądając nową różdżkę.

\- Podoba mi się, choć nie mam pojęcia, co to za rdzeń. – Mówił, sam do siebie.

\- Severusie, pamiętaj o swoim zadaniu. – Zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć, nim Voldemort wrzasnął.

\- Avada Kedavra. – Zielony promień poleciał niczym jadowity wąż, trafiając de'Vireasa prosto w pierś.

Ciało Smoka wyleciało lekko w powietrze i upadło niedanej niż metr od miejsca, w którym stał. Powoli niczym na cofającym się filmie, przemienił się na powrót w człowieka, jakiego znali z wyglądu.

Z wielu gardeł rozległ się okrzyk bólu i niedowierzania, ale nic nie brzmiało tak jak krzyk, który wydobył się z ust Daphne. Przypominał żałosny skrzek, ale był głębszy, przyszywał serca i wielu poczuła ból, jaki krył się za tym wołaniem.

\- Dość. – Powiedział twardo Voldemort, rzucając zaklęcie ciszy. – Nie ma teraz czarodzieja, który byłby w stanie choćby zbliżyć się do mnie mocą. To wasz ostatnia szansa, pokłońcie mi się, albo wszystkich was czeka zagłada. Zabiję, każdego, kto mi się przeciwstawi, a potem z reszty zbuduję nowe społeczeństwo czarodziejów, nowy świat… -

Widać było, że chce powiedzieć coś więcej, ale przerwał mu śmiech. Najpierw cichy, by po kilku sekundach wybuchnąć. Brzmiał nieco histerycznie, trochę jak szloch lub śmiech szaleńca. Voldemort rozejrzał się z wściekłością, a kiedy dostrzegł, że to Daphne śmieje się nad ciałem Maxa ruszył w jej stronę. Dziewczyna podniosła się jednak.

\- Zginiesz jeszcze dziś miernoto. – Powiedziała mocnym głosem. – Już wiem, co Max miał na myśli, w pierwszy dzień, gdy go poznałam. Pamiętasz jak ci powiedział, że gdybyś mnie skrzywdził, nie podda się żałobie. Najpierw sprawi, że pożałujesz, iż się urodziłeś, potem będziesz błagał o śmierć, a potem cię zabije. –

\- Crucio. – Wysyczał Voldemort, ale Severus był gotowy i zablokował jego zaklęcie, zanim trafiło jego podopieczną.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że Max przewidywał każdą ewentualność i nasza Armia jest gotowa cię zabić? – Mówiła dalej Ognista, nie zauważając nawet klątwy.

\- Banda dzieciaków? – Spytał z pogardą.

\- Ta sama, która rozgromiła twoją armię w ministerstwie. Z tą różnicą, że teraz nas wkórwiłeś. – Ciągnęła Daphne, tym samym głosem, pozbawionym lęku, za to pełnym pogardy. – Max trenował z nami, wersję tej bitwy, w której osłabia ciebie, a my kończymy dzieło. –

\- Z tym, że nie jestem osłabiony. – Odpowiedział uśmiechając się.

\- Tylko ci się tak wydaje. – Wzniosła różdżkę i wyszeptała. – Expeliarmus. –

Voldemort z łatwością odbił jej zaklęcie i już miał się zaśmiać, gdy musiał zablokować następne, a potem kolejne i kolejne. Cześć z zaklęć była pozorowana, część to były ogłuszacze, część zaklęcie tnące i łamiące. A były ich dziesiątki, setki i nadlatywały z każdej strony.

Teraz zrozumiał, co dziwka de'Vireasa miała na myśli. Atakowało go prawie cała szkoła i pół ministerstwa, którzy szybko zrozumieli, co robią uczniowie. Próbował rozbić ich koncentrację posyłając w ich stronę dwa zaklęcia śmieci, ale ktoś od niechcenia zablokowała je poderwanymi, kawałami ziemi, a reszta tylko wzmocniła atak. Nie trwało to długo, może z trzydzieści sekund. Przepuścił jedno zaklęcie, potem następne i kolejne.

Jego różdżka wyleciała w powietrze, a ciałem wstrząsały kolejne ogłuszacze i zaklęcia tłukące.

Gdy upadł na ziemię, nie miał chyba, żadnej całej kości, szybko pojawiło się nad nim kilku ludzi z tymi przeklętymi prętami, którym przybili go do ziemi.

Ujrzał nad sobą starszą kobietę, która rzucała zaklęcie łączące pręty i odcinające całkowicie jego magie. Potem pojawiła się nad nim, Daphne, wraz z resztą przybocznych de'Vireasa.

\- Mówiłam ci. – Powiedziała Ognista. – Nevill, wiesz co masz zrobić? – Spytała Longbottoma.

\- Wiem. – Odpowiedział chłopak pojawiając się w polu widzenia Czarnego Pana. Wyjął sztylet z czarnego metalu, zdobionego świecącym na niebiesko runami. – Choć uważam, że powinien to zrobić Harry. –

\- Nie. – Powiedziała stanowczo Daphne. – Max by tego nie chciał. Poza tym Potter jest nieprzytomny, I według Maxa, nigdy się do tego nie nadawał. A przynajmniej uważał tak od czasu, gdy go poznał. Zrób to. –

Nevill przykląkł na jedno kolano i przyłożył sztylet do piersi Voldemorta.

\- Za wszystkie twoje zbrodnie, Liga wydała na ciebie wyrok. Ja będę twoim katem. – Wyrecytował i pchnął. Wiedział, że ten sztylet został przygotowany, specjalnie na tę okazję, żywił, co prawda nadzieje, że to Max go użyje. Sztylet był niesamowicie ostry i wszedł w klatkę Voldemorta zaskakująco łatwo.

Czarny Pan wyprężył się i z głośnym westchnieniem opadł. Jego ciało zapadło się dokładnie tak jak pozostałe trupy, przypominając teraz mumie wyjęte z grobowców.

\- To koniec ministrze. – Powiedziała Daphne spokojnym głosem i zamiast dodać coś jeszcze spojrzała w górę. – Radzę zachować spokój. – Dodała, a gdy reszta spojrzała w górę zobaczyli trzy pikujące smoki.

Bestie wylądowały wokół ciał Voldemorta i Maxa.

\- **OGNIU KAŻ IM ZNISZCZYĆ CIAŁO SŁUGI ZŁA, ZA KURTYNĄ. –** Polecił grzmiący głos. – **CIAŁO NASZEGO BRATA TRAFI DO DOMU. PRZYBĄDZ TAM, GDY DOPEŁNISZ JEGO DZIEŁA. –** Jeden ze smoków, chwycił w szpony ciało Maxwella i odleciał. Drugi ruszył w stronę jeziora. A trzeci pochylił łeb zatrzymując go tuż przed Daphne. – **JESTEŚ NASZĄ. NALEŻYSZ DO NASZEJ RODZINY. –** Ognista dotknęła łba smoczych pomiędzy nozdrzami, a ta po sekundzie poderwała się do lotu by towarzyszyć bratu w powietrzu.

Trzeci smok zatrzymał się na skraju jeziora i wpatrywał się w bulgocząca wodę, po chwili z lasu wyszły i dołączyły do niego trzy jednorożce, oraz kilkanaście centaurów. Wielki ogier, którego Severus widział w lesie podszedł do smoka i wraz z nim wpatrywali się w mackę, która się pojawiła.

Daphne w tym czasie wytłumaczyła ministrowi polecenie smoków i Maxa na taką ewentualność. Skrzaty otoczyły ciała Voldemorta osłonami, a Dłoń wraz z Laną stała tuż za Ognistą. W pewnym momencie Ogier wraz z klaczą i ich źrebięciem ruszyli w stronę Daphne, a smok wzleciał do swojej rodziny, z którą odleciał.

Jednorożce zatrzymały się kilka metrów przed Dłonią, a Daphne ruszyła w ich stronę. Wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła pomiędzy oczami ogiera.

\- Wybaczcie to co powiem, ale słowa te nie pochodzą ode mnie. – Odezwał się siwy centaur, który szedł za jednorożcami. – Młody Smok, przez was zwany de'Vireas umarł piękną śmiercią. Ogier mówi, że jego poświęcenie stanie się pomostem, dla nowej magii, która wkroczy w wasz świat. On, jego partnerka i ich źrebię, a wraz z nimi kilkanaście innych jednorożców, jako, ze jest on przywódcą, wyruszy wraz z Krakenem. Kraken, bowiem spełni ostatnie życzenie Smoka i postanawia zaufać osądowi, tego, który wie, że życie to nie wszystko. Do ciebie zaś pani de'Vireas, znana jako Ogień Smoka, są następujące słowa. Nigdy już nie będziesz sama. – Centaur ukłonił się Daphne.

\- Leno powiadom proszę Rogera, że będzie miał więcej gości. – Powiedziała poważnym, ale smutnym głosem. – A my idziemy się przebrać. Pora na żałobę. – Powiedziała do Dłoni Smoka, która stała się jej rodziną. Rodziną, która jako nieliczna na świecie mogła zrozumieć ile naprawdę kosztowała ją strata Maxwella Juliana Alexandra de'Vireas.


	17. Chapter 15 alternativ

Witam,

Po długim czasie, naprawdę długim, dotarło do mnie jak ten rozdział powinien wyglądać. Stąd nowa jego wersja, z alternatywnym zakończeniem. Stara pewnie jutro zniknie.

Różnice od wyjścia z Komnaty Tajemnic.

Pozdrawiam.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

\- To już miesiąc po twoim terminie. – Powiedział Minister. – Ta cisza nie działa na naszą korzyść. –

\- Wiem. Ale też nie podałem panu pewnego terminu. Powiedziałem, że około trzy cztery miesiące. Wedle moich informatorów ciało odzyskał już po dwóch tygodniach. A i to tylko dlatego, że upewniał się co do lojalności pozostałych mu śmierciożerców. – Max upił wina. – Możemy to uważać za fakt. Teraz gromadzi siły, to też było oczywiste, nie sądziłem, że zajmie mu to aż tyle czasu. Nie obiecam, że czegoś nie przegapiłem, ale patrząc na całość, co to zmienia? Albo poradzimy sobie z tym co postawi przed nami, albo mu ulegniemy. Trzeciej drogi nie ma. Przegraną możemy odwlekać, ale to nic nie zmienia w ostatecznym rozrachunku. –

\- Fakt, to ta ciągła niepewność udziela się też moim ludziom i mnie po prawdzie także. – Wstał i podszedł do dużego okna. – Wiesz może coś o Dumbledorze? – Spytał nagle.

\- Nie zabiłem go, jeśli o to pan pyta, ale niespecjalnie się nim interesowałem. O ile mogę zgadywać uznał się za pokonanego i postanowił zniknąć w tajemnicy, przed procesem, aby nie okryć swej chwały hańbą. –

\- Nie liczyłabym na to specjalnie. – Powiedziała oficjalnie mianowana dyrektorka Hogwartu. – Nie wiedziałam o połowie rzeczy, które wyprawiał będąc dyrektorem. Szantaże, zdobywanie informacji siłą, manipulacje pamięcią uczniów i nauczycieli. Fałszowanie dokumentacji szkolnej, ukrywanie informacji. –

\- Spokojnie Minervo, nikt nie wiedział. – Powiedział minister. – Poza Maxwellem, ale boje się pytać skąd. – Zaśmiał się. - Co planujesz po szkole? Chętnie utworzyłbym nowy wydział w ministerstwie, coś związanego z zbieraniem informacji, może z zadaniami specjalnymi. –

\- Raczej nie. Anglia nie pociąga mnie, aż tak bardzo. – Powiedział.

\- Właśnie. – Dodała Daphne. – Po szkole wyjeżdżamy i szybko nas nie zobaczycie. –

\- A dokładniej mówiąc, pokonanie Voldemorta można powiedzieć będzie na tyle wyczerpujące, że długie wakacje, takie kilkuletnie będą jedyną sensowną opcja, którą warto rozważać. Żadne z nas nie musi pracować, więc z szczerym brakiem żalu odmawiam. –

\- No dobrze. – Powiedział Scrimgeur, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Nie mogę cię zmusić, poza tym niebyła by to wydajna praca, ale chyba i tak powołam taki urząd. –

\- Proszę być bardzo ostrożnym. Zbyt wiele uprawnień, może zmienić ten potrzebny w teorii urząd w miejsce siania terroru. –

\- Niebój się, starannie dobiorę ludzi. –

\- W to nie wątpię, ale po panu, będzie inny minister. W samym urzędzie też do władzy będą dochodzili różni ludzie, którym będzie należał się awans. Nie może pan też oprzeć awansów, tylko na widzimisię dyrektora, ani samego ministra. – Wyliczał Max.

\- Fakt. Dobrze, co byś zasugerował? –

\- Obowiązkowe testy lojalności, z użyciem Veritaserum. Miesięczne powinny być odpowiednie. Dodatkowo trzeba by przeprowadzać próbne testy wyrywkowe. Sprawdzić, czy można się uodpornić na Veritaserum. –

\- Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? – Spytała McGonagall. – Wydajesz się, to wiedzieć z doświadczenia, a nie wymyślać. –

\- Mugole. A raczej ich historia, oni przerobili już to wszystko. Z tym, że nie mieli Veritaserum, ale za to musieli być nadzwyczaj pomysłowi. Opracowali całe dziedziny badania umysłu i intencji poprzez dziwne pytania. – Zamyślił się nad przykładem. – W teście na możliwość posiadania broni palnej, pytają o częstotliwość wypróżnień. Pytanie zdaje się niezwykle abstrakcyjne i samo w sobie nie ma znaczenia, znaczenie mają odpowiedzi na pytania następne, ale to pytanie wprowadza umysł badanego na pewien specjalny stopień myślenia, na którym odpowiedzi na pozostałe pytania mogą być miarodajne. –

\- Hmm, to wymaga dość szczegółowych badań. – Stwierdził minister.

\- Na razie macie Veritaserum. Prostym testem będzie wynajęcie zawodowego kłamcy, który będzie miał za zadanie przechowywać codziennie inną informacje i jego zadaniem będzie skłamać po podaniu veritaserum. Niech zdanie do testów będzie przechowywane w dwóch kopertach. Przed testem kłamca otwiera kopertę, zapamiętuje zdanie i zażywa veritaserum. Potem testujący pyta go o zdanie. Następnie otwiera kopertę i porównuje wynik. W momencie gdy kłamcy uda się go okłamać będziecie wiedzieli, że na veritaserum da się uodpornić. Jeśli test kłamcy przeprowadzać będziecie codziennie, da wam to minimum miesięczne wyprzedzenie w wykryciu możliwości uodpornienia się. – Mówił spokojnie de'Vireas. - W tym czasie proszę zatrudnić jakiegoś mugolskiego speca od ochrony danych. Nie rządowego, a z prywatnych korporacji. Proszę mu zapłacić potrójna stawkę, której zażąda, za zabezpieczenie prywatnej organizacji. Będzie myślał, że jesteście organizacją przestępczą, ale to nie problem. Proszę wtajemniczyć go w sprawę magii, zrobić odpowiednie demonstracje, odpowiadać na najgłupsze pytania jakie wymyśli. Sądzę, że w ciągu tygodnia opracuje wam system zabezpieczeń, którego przebicie czarodziejom zajmie kilka lat. –

\- Sądzisz, że mugole przygotują to lepiej niż my? –

\- Tysiąc razy lepiej, bo po pierwsze opracują system nieoparty na magii, a więc z zasady nie do pokonania przez większość czarodziejów. Po drugie spojrzą świeżym okiem i łatwiej wytkną wam braki. –

\- No cóż, większość twoich pomysłów wyszła nam na dobre. – Powiedział Minister, zawieszając niedopowiedziane zdanie w powietrzu.

\- Tak jak kiedyś Dumbledora? – Spytała ostrzej niż powinna Daphne. – Różnica jest taka, że były dyrektor nie szukał cichego życia. On pragną sławy. A także, przynajmniej na koniec, był zaślepiony długim życiem, a to wypaczyło jego sposób patrzenia. –

\- Może masz rację panno Greengrass. – Odpowiedział minister zamyślony, nie zauważając grymasu Daphne. – Skoro nie mamy nic nowego, na mnie już czas. Aha… Byłbym zapomniał gratuluje zakończenia egzaminów. – Powiedział wstając. – Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać Minervo, trafie. –

\- Musisz zapanować na ta miną Daphne, albo możecie się oficjalnie przyznać. – Powiedziała dyrektorka z szczerym uśmiechem, gdy za ministrem zamknęły się drzwi.

\- Jeszcze nie czas – Powiedziała Daphne. – Ale fakt, powinnam lepiej nad sobą panować. Zaskoczył mnie, bo już od miesięcy nikt nie nazwał mnie Greengrass. –

\- Na nas także już czas. Dziś przyjecie w domu Niezrzeszonych, a czuję, że Voldemort nie przepuści takiej okazji. – Powiedział Max.

\- Co takiego? – Spytały obie, gwałtownie prostując się w fotelach.

\- Ukrywał się dostatecznie długo. Od Draco wiemy, że jego matka po przekazaniu informacji odzyskała wolność, więc wie o moich obawach. Czekam na jego ruch, a na jego miejscu zaatakowałbym dziś. Chaos sprzyja człowiekowi, który ma plan. –

\- Czemu nie powiedziałeś tego Rufusowi? – Spytała McGonagall, ale po sekundzie dodała. – W sumie rozumiem. Zadziałałby odruchowo, wzmacniając ochronę i dając tym samym znak, że się go spodziewasz. –

\- Dokładnie. A wtedy by poczekał zwiększając naszą niepewność. Szkoda, że musiałem go zabić. – Powiedział kiwając głową.

\- Nie miałeś wyjścia. Liga ma swoje prawa, a za zabicie Kolekcjonera karą jest śmierć. Bezwzględna i wykonana przy pierwszej sposobności. – Powiedziała dyrektorka, która od miesiąca miała miedziany sygnet Ligi na palcu.

\- Pracujemy nad zmianą tego, tak, aby kara mogła być wymierzona później, jeśli w odczuciu egzekutora lub Kolekcjonera natychmiastowe jej wymierzenie, przyniosłaby stratę Lidze lub społeczności. – Powiedział. – Nie możemy naszą zemstą skazywać innych na cierpienie. Do tej pory śmiertelność kolekcjonerów nie była, tak wielka, ani nie mierzyliśmy się z kimś tak niebezpiecznym jak Voldemort.–

Wstał i podszedł do okna.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy uderzy na Hogwart czy znajdzie inny cel. – Pokiwał głową. – Brak mi Kano, był znacznie lepszy w przewidywaniu zachowań. Jego dłoń, była jedną z najpotężniejszych od kilkunastu pokoleń, a sam Skrzat odznaczał się najdoskonalszym umysłem strategicznym. Plan, który teraz realizujemy jest jego, ale boję się, że nie dostatecznie dobrze dostrzegam zmienne. – Pokiwał głową, ze smutkiem i tęsknotą. - Ale to nic nie zmieni. Chodźmy. – Powiedział do Daphne.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Wrócili do pokoju wspólnego na kilka godzin przed przyjęciem z okazji zdania egzaminów, a dodatkowy czas, który zazwyczaj spędzali na cotygodniowej naradzie z ministrem spędzili wylegując się nad jeziorem. Max od dawna nie miał okazji do pływania, bo teraz, kiedy większość szkoły dowiedziała się, że Kranek jest przyjazny i lubi się bawić, nawet z tymi, którzy nie opanowali rozmów mentalnych, sprawił, że niemal o każdej porze dnia w jeziorze było, co najmniej kilku uczniów.

Podchodził, tylko do brzegu i wysyłał mentalne pozdrowienie. Dziś jednak większość uczniów przygotowywała się do zabawy w domach. Za dwa dni mieli wracać do swoich rodzinnych domów na wakacje, więc każdy chciał spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi. Dlatego też, gdy obok Daphne pojawił się Zgredek, który zajął miejsce Kano w opiece nad ich pokojami, oraz na byciu osobistym lokajem Maxa, jak i jego łącznikiem z Ligą, Max był w wodzie unosząc się leniwie na środku jeziora.

Poczuł aurę mocy, niezbyt silną, ale na tyle by zwrócić jego uwagę. Podniósł odrobinę głowę i zobaczył machającą Daphne.

\- Mógłbyś pchnąć mnie do brzegu. – Wysłał mentalnie do Krakena, obracając się do pozycji pionowej, a ten podstawiając mackę pod jego stopy uniósł go tak, iż tylko kawałek jego nóg był w wodzie. Kraken pchnął, a Max poleciał ślizgiem po powierzchni, zanurzając się jakieś piętnaście metrów przed brzegiem. Resztę dystansu przepłynął kraulem.

\- Co się stało Zgredku? – Spytał od razu widząc minę skrzata.

\- Zaatakowano siedzibę Ligi. Wasz dom jest zniszczony, tak jak siedem innych obłożonych zaklęciami ochronnymi. Kilka dementorów, dwa olbrzymy i kilku czarodziejów. Wiem o rannych, ale nie da się ustalić tego jednoznacznie w tej chwili. Nadal trwa ewakuacja poprzez bezpieczne punkty. Wiem, że pani Anastazja na pewno się wyrwała, tak jak Feniks i Jednorożec, nie wiemy nic o Człowieku. – Powiedział skrzat jednym tchem. – Mam awaryjny świstoklik. W trzech skokach będzie pan w Miami. –

Daphne patrzyła ze zgrozą na Maxa, najpierw Kano, teraz możliwe, że jego ojciec. Ta wojna przysporzyła mu wiele cierpienia i straty, a wcale nie musiał w niej brać udziału, zrobił to z poczucia obowiązku. Chęci czynienia świata lepszym.

\- Nie. – Powiedział po dobrej minucie zastanowienia, a widać było, że sprawia mu to wielki ból. Machnął ręką, a jego ciało natychmiast wyschło i pojawiło się na nim ubranie. – Zgredku powiadom Ministra o tym, że najprawdopodobniej Voldemort zaatakował dom mojego rodu. Powiedz mu, ze moja matka jest bezpieczna, ale nie wiadomo co z ojcem. Powiedz, że uważam, iż jest to manewr odciągający. Niech zabezpieczy wszystkimi dostępnymi siłami Ministerstwo i Munga. My zabezpieczymy Hogwart. Niech ewakuuje cały niepotrzebny personel z ministerstwa, i niech ściągnie tam lotne brygady uderzeniowe. Potem ściągnij tu bliźniaków i poinformuj Charliego, niech powie smokom, żeby czekały na znak. Daphne ruszaj do McGonagall z tymi samymi informacjami. Jak spotkasz kogoś z Dłoni przekaż mu, że spotykamy się w pokoju życzeń. Nie informujecie nikogo więcej o szczegółach. Bo jeśli to fałszywy alarm to, tylko stracimy wiarygodność. Liga ma wielu wrogów i ten atak nie musiał być dziełem Voldemorta. –

Daphne pocałowała go i ruszyła żwawym krokiem wysyłając przed sobą patronusa, Zgredek znikał natychmiast. Max wyczarował dla siebie szatnie, w której trzymał strój bojowy i spokojnie się przebrał. Na wierzch założył tradycyjną szatę czarodziej, w jakiej go jeszcze w szkole nie widziano.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Ruszył spokojnym krokiem w stronę zamku, ale kiedy był na schodach zatrzymał się i spojrzał w stronę zamkniętej bramy.

Pojawiły się na niej ślady czerwieni, a po chwili eksplodowała w salwie, ostrych odłamków i rozpalonych do czerwoności strzępów. Krocząc po jej resztach, zmierzało w jego stronę pięciu ludzi, czuć od nich było cztery silne choć chwieje aury magiczne. Max zaczął iść w ich stronę, ale zatrzymał się, bo rozpoznał te aury.

\- Witaj. - Zawołał stając plecami do zamku i rzucając na próg drzwi wejściowych trzy kryształy.

\- Jak widzisz jestem tu sam. – Usłyszał syczący głos Voldemorta z czterech gardeł jednocześnie. – Dziękuję za pomysł, nie spodziewałem się, że to w ogóle możliwe, ale oto jestem przed tobą. –

de'Vireas usłyszał za sobą odgłos biegnących po kamieniach butów, a po chwili zgrzyt tarczy, gdy ktoś odbił się od niewidzialnej ściany. Kilka osób jednak przeszło przez tarcze jakby jej nie było.

\- Czemu zatrzymałaś Pottera? – Spytał zwielokrotniony głos Czarnego Pana. – Mogło być tak zabawnie.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić co właściwie zrobiłeś? – Spytał Max ruszając w stronę Voldemorta, jakby nie dostrzegał piątej postaci. Dał jednak znać krótkim impulsem magicznym, by reszta nie robiła i nie mówiła nic. Już jakiś czas temu ustalili kilka prostych sygnałów magicznych, opartych na czymś w rodzaju alfabetu Morsa, którymi mogli się posłużyć bez zwracania uwagi innych. Tak samo Blaise dał mu znać kilka miesięcy temu, że Malfoy stoi za nimi. Oczywiście nie mogli przekazać nic bardziej złożonego niż proste komendy jak "Za", „Przed", „Lewo", „Prawo", "Wróg", czy "Czekać" albo "Cisza", ale w większości tego typu sytuacji to wystarczało, a i tak dawało niesamowitą przewagę.

\- Wiesz, że masz zdrajcę w swoich szeregach? - Mówił zimno Voldemort. - Twoja tak zwana Armia nie jest doskonała, cześć z nich od dłuższego czasu jest po mojej stronie, albo można ich szantażować. Zrobiłem to czego się najbardziej obawiałeś. Oczywiście trochę czasu zajęły mi badania i eksperymenty, ale dopiąłem swego. - Przechwalał się. - Nie mam pojęcia jak na to wpadłeś, musiałbyś sam zajmować się bardzo mroczną magią, z drugiej strony to wyjaśniałoby, czemu jesteś taki potężny. - Voldemort zamilkł.

\- Powtarzam. Co zrobiłeś? - Spytał beznamiętnie Max.

\- Uważaj. - Powiedział jeden z Voldemortów, ten, który trzymał nóż, przy gardle Jaquesa de'Vireas, zwanego Człowiekiem. - Bo twój ojciec może tego nie przeżyć. Mieć ojca charłaka, a samemu skończyć z taką potęgą? Ale i to czasem się zdarza, widać w rodzie twojej matki musieli być potężni czarodzieje, kto wie może mamy wspólnych przodków. -

\- Posłuchaj. Widzę co robisz. - Powiedział Maxwell spokojnie. - Wiem, że to miła pogawędka w stylu widzę, że wiesz o nożu, ale rozmawiamy miło, zanim zażądam pieniędzy. Odpowiedz na moje pytanie, „Co zrobiłeś?", zachowajmy konwenans, a potem powiedz, czego chcesz. -

\- Konkretnie. Ale dobrze. Zachowajmy konwenans. - Wysyczały wszystkie wcielenia, a Max zauważył, że gdy mówi jeden udaje mu się panować, nad wściekłością. Wszyscy choć podporządkowują się jednej woli, to jednak nie panują nad emocjami. Wrogość jest pewnie za silna. - Dostałem informację, że najbardziej obawiasz się, że będziesz musiał się zmierzyć, ze wszystkimi moimi "Filarami nieśmiertelności" jak je nazywasz, swoją drogą dziękuję, bo dzięki temu nadal zachowam to dla siebie. Na początku nie mogłem zrozumieć o co chodzi, ale odkryłem jak widzisz ten sekret. Wystarczyło znaleźć kilku czarodziejów, których moje filary opętały. Sekretem było to czego omal nie dokonał mój dziennik z jedną z twoich przyjaciółek. - Wyjaśnił, a na twarzy Maxa, który spojrzał poprzez ramię na swoich przyjaciół rozkwitł uśmiech. Voldemort nie zauważył tego jednak, bo zanim Max spojrzał ponownie na niego, miał już swoją kamienną twarz. - A teraz moje oczekiwania. Przysięgniesz na swoją magię, że nigdy w żaden sposób ty, ani twoja Armia mnie nie zaatakujecie. I to tyle. Aha. – Dodał. - Oczywiście w przypadku odmowy, zabiję twojego ojca, a potem zmierzysz się, ze mną w pełnej mocy. -

\- W tej sytuacji mam tylko jedno wyjście. - Spojrzał na ojca. - Żadnych żali Człowieku? -

\- Żadnych żali. - Odpowiedział uśmiechając się Jaques. Max wyciągnął przed siebie lewą dłoń, z której wystrzelił zielony promień trafiając Jaquesa w pierś i wyrywając go w powietrze, wraz z Wcieleniem czarnego Pana, który go trzymał. W majestatycznej ciszy, jaka zapadła Człowiek upadał powoli odbijając się od ziemi.

\- Ty... - wydusił z wściekłością Voldemort wstając z ziemi.

\- Tak. Masz coś przeciw? - Spytała Max, spojrzał przez ramię i powiedział niemal bezgłośnie do osłupiałych przyjaciół. - Zadbajcie o ciało mojego ojca i wejdzie za osłony. Teraz Ogniu. -

Daphne oszołomiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i powiedziała Accio. Ciało Jaquesa de'Vireas poleciało w jej stronę, ale to Blaise złapał je w otwarte ramiona i natychmiast odwrócił się by iść w stronę osłon w drzwiach zamku, a księżyc ruszyła za nim. Reszta dłoni stał jednak wpatrując się w oszołomieniu.

\- Jesteś taki jak ja Maxwellu, ja także zamordowałem swojego ojca, nieudacznika. - Powiedziały Voldemorty. - Może jednak będziemy działali razem. -

\- Możesz nazywać mnie na wiele sposobów, ale Nie Jestem Mordercą. - Powiedział. W tym momencie Daphne zrozumiała, że to prawda. Odwróciła się do Severusa i Theodory.

\- Do zamku. Już. - Pogoniła ich.

\- Więc teraz może ja ci coś opowiem zanim zaczniemy walczyć. - Zaproponował Max, dając czas swoim ludziom na odejście. Poczekał, aż jeden z Czarnych Panów skinie głową. - Widzisz gdy przekazywałem przez Draco informacje o moim największym lęku, miałem na myśli coś innego. W pewien sposób liczyłem, że nie okażesz się aż tak potężny, bym nie dał ci wtedy rady, ale zakładałem też, że przed śmiercią osłabię cię na tyle, że moja Armia zdoła cię zabić. Ty zrobiłeś chyba jedyną rzecz, która umożliwi mi zwycięstwo i przeżycie. - Zaśmiał się szaleńczo. Odwrócił do zamku i widząc, że jego dłoń jest już za osłoną powiedział. - Zgredku zabezpiecz ten teren. Koniec z ucieczkami. - Powiedział groźnie.

Skrzaty pojawił się wokół całego terenu od bramy aż do zamku. Z ich dłoni zalśniła tarcza.

\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. - Powiedział Voldemort. - Zamierzasz ze mną walczyć. –

\- Wiele nie rozumiesz, i na tym polega twoja słabość. – Powiedział cicho Max. – Przez to polegniesz. –

\- Nie rozumiesz tak wiele, ty czarodziejska miernoto. - Zawołał ktoś z zamku, a potem rozległ się głośny śmiech. – Wyjaśnię ci co zamierza zrobić mój syn. Zamierza cię zabić. -

\- Naprawdę uwierzyłeś, że tak sobie zabiłem własnego ojca? - Powiedział Max, a jego głos również przybrał gadziego syku. - Opracowałem to zaklęcie jakiś czas po śmierci Kano. Wygląda jak Avada, ale jedyne co robi to odrzuca kogoś w tył, paraliżuje i spowalnia pracę serca do kilku uderzeń na minutę. Można tak przeżyć kilka minut. – Tłumaczył, podczas, gdy Severus usuwał kryształy z wejścia do zamku, a Armia Smoka rozstawiał się wokół tarcz rozstawionych przez skrzaty.

\- To było dość dobre synu. - Zawołał Jaques. - A wiesz, że ten idiota nie wysondował mojego umysłu. Upewnił się tylko, że jestem twoim ojcem. Kretyn. -

\- Też zawsze sądziłem, że to idiota. – Odpowiedział Smok, wyciągając lewą rękę w której pojawił się długi srebrny nóż, z wygiętym ostrzem. Ruszył w stronę zgrupowania Voldemortów, ale już po dwóch krokach zniknął i pojawił się z prawej, gdzie natychmiast poleciały trzy zaklęcia śmierci. W ostatniej chwili Max po raz kolejny zniknął. Kilku z członków jego armii poderwało trzy kawałki ziemi i ustawili je błyskawicznie na drodze zielonych promieni. Żaden z czarów nie dotarł do tarczy.

Max przeskakiwał jeszcze kilka razy, aż w końcu odpowiedział magia. W pewnym momencie z jego dłoni w stronę Voldemorta poleciał pomarańczowy promień, który natychmiast rozszczepił się na dwa, potem na cztery, na osiem, tak, że po dwóch sekundach, jakich potrzebował by dotrzeć do Czarnego Pana, był już pomarańczową ścianą, tak wielką, że trzech z czterech Voldemortów, musiało postawić tarcze. Za Ich plecami rozległ się potężny ryk, który powtórzy się w po ułamku sekundy z wszystkich gardeł.

de'Vireas pojawił się na schodach, z potężnym rozcięciem, poprzez lewe ramię, ale też z zakrwawionym sztyletem ręce.

\- Jak tam Tom, masz już dość? – Zawołał, lecząc ramię. – Powiedzieć ci co zrobiłeś źle? – Zapytał ruszając ponownie sprężystym krokiem niczym bokser, w stronę Czarnych Panów, już tylko trzech.

\- Gdybyś konał i odradzał się, cześć z twojej mocy kumulowałaby się z mocą Twoich Filarów. Temu nie chciałem cię zabijać, żebyś nie odkrył tego sekretu. Myślałem i bałem się najbardziej tego, że po twojej śmierci w ministerstwie odkryjesz ten sekret. Teraz nie ma tego problemu, bo zrobiłeś najgłupsza rzecz na świecie. Odbudowałeś każdy z Filarów jako niezależne źródło mocy, a kilka słabszych zawsze przegra z jednym potężnym, nawet jeśli suma ich mocy jest większa. – Wyjaśnił i natychmiast zniknął.

Pojawił się pomiędzy dwoma nadal zaskoczonymi Voldemortami, jeden zaczął obracać się w jego stronę, ale sztylet wbił mu się w udo, a gdy pozostali dwaj zaatakowali pomiędzy nimi była już pustka.

Czarny Pan zbił się w ciasną grupę i otoczył potężna tarczą, ale to zdawało się tylko ułatwić Maxwellowi zadanie. Pojawił się kilka razy i wystrzelił w stronę tarczy zielone promienie. Pierwszy, drugi i czwarty rozprysły się nieszkodliwie. Trzeci natomiast był prawdziwym zaklęciem śmierci, które przebiło tarcze niczym zasłonę z mgły.

Przez podejście do zamku przebiegł kolejny ryk, tym razem z dwóch gardeł.

\- Jedna z ostatnich szans, by się poddać. – Powiedział spod bramy, ale zaraz umknął przed pociskiem. – Mam tu kamień, w który możesz oddać całą swoją magię. Zmieni cię to w charłaka, ale pozwolę ci żyć. – Powiedział i wystrzelił oślepiające światło, które pomknęło na spotkanie dwóch klątw. Minęło je jednak i wpadło prosto w dwuosobowy krąg obronny.

Tym razem Smok nie miał tyle szczęścia, zaklęcie tnące ugodziło go w udo wyrywając spory kawał ciała. Drugiego uniknął znikając i pojawiając się na schodach. Uleczył nogę, zanim Voldemort odzyskał wzrok. Posłał mu na spotkanie ponownie falę uderzeniową pomarańczowych samo rozszczepiających się zaklęć, a tuż za nimi dwa ogłuszacze. Jeden doleciał do celu, ale zanim Max mógł skoczyć ze sztyletem drugi z Voldemortów ocucił swojego klona.

\- Nie jesteś nietykalny dzieciaku. – Wycedził Voldemort, próbując go rozdrażnić.

\- Nie sprowokujesz mnie tak łatwo, synu mugola. – Zawołał radośnie Max, czym wywołał odwrotny skutek, do tego co zamierzył sobie Czarny Pan.

Ataki nasiliły się, Maxwell musiał częściej uskakiwać, bo Voldemort jakby skupił się w sobie. Widać, było, że im mniej ciał kontroluje tym większą precyzja może się posłużyć. Dwa stanowiły idealna równowagę, pomiędzy możliwościami kontroli, a poziomem mocy. Dało się to odczuć zwłaszcza w precyzji ruchów, oraz szybkości reakcji na ataki de'Vireasa. Taka walka trwała przez prawie dwie minuty i skrzaty oraz członkowie Armii Smoka musiały przechwytywać kilka zaklęć śmierci, raz tuż przed Maxem, gdy nagle Max wyleciał w powietrze i z chrzęstem odbił się od tarczy. Zaraz posypały się na niego dziesiątki uderzeń, a Voldemorty zaczęły zbliżać się, by skrócić dystans i zmniejszyć szansę na obronę.

Teoretycznie wystarczyłoby posłać zaklęcie śmierci, ale chłopak udowodnił już, że jego Armia go przed tym chroni, ale zdawała się nie reagować, gdy był trafiany innymi zaklęciami.

\- Crucio – Wysyczały dwie stojące postacie, a chłopak kilka metrów przed nimi zaczął się wić w spazmach bólu. Ze schodów przed głównym wejściem do szkoły dobiegły wrzaski bólu i ewidentnie szamotanina, gdy ktoś próbował wbiec na pole walki. Uśmiech wypłynął na twarz Voldemorta, z gardła dobyło się ekstatyczne. – Taak. – Gdy poczuł potężną falę mocy, która uderzyła w jego zmysły. Skupił wzrok na de'Vireasie, który przestawał się trząść. Znacząco za to urósł, a jego skóra pokryła się łuskami.

Czarny Pan nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale jego zaklęcia, zostały odepchnięta, a z ziemi przed nim powstawała hybryda smoka, z człowiekiem. Nadal dało się rozpoznać w tym tworze chłopca, który z nim walczył, ale jednocześnie pojawiła się dzikość. Maxwell wstał w całkowitej ciszy, rozejrzał się, z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

\- Obudziłeś swoją Zgubę. – Powiedział złowrogim szeptem. Po czym ruszył wolno w stronę Voldemortów.

Dwa zaklęcia tnące poleciały w jego stronę, ale odbiły się od jego piersi i przedramienia, którym zasłonił oczy. Kolejne czary, które rzucał Voldemort również nie przynosiły skutku. Zaklęcie śmierci były blokowane przez Armię Smoka, która nagle zrozumiała skąd wzięła się ich nazwa.

Gdy Smok znajdował się niecałe pięć metrów, od Czarnego Pana, zerwał się błyskawicznie, ruszając z prędkością, jakiej nikt nie mógł się spodziewać po tak masywnym ciele. Błyskawicznie rzucił się w lewą stronę, po to tylko, by zniknąć i pojawić się tuż za jednym z wcieleń Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort poczuł palący ból w piersi, a po sekundzie w ręce, udzie, szyi. Ciężko było w tej formie umiejscowić go, gdyż musiał skupiać uwagę na zaklęciu, ale po pół sekundy dotarło do niego, że jedno z ciał poczuło ból w sercu, drugie resztę.

Zanim w pełni dotarło do niego, co się dzieje, osunął się na kolana, różdżka wymknęła się, z jego dłoni. Poczuł, że drugie jego ciało umiera, a on, jego świadomość, zostaje wchłonięta w ostatnie z żyjących ciał. To ciało, które nie miało już różdżki w ręce, miało złamaną kość uda, wyrwany spory kawałek prawej dłoni, oraz rozcięcie na szyi, a teraz było przekłuwane przez te piekielne pręty goblinów, które uniemożliwiały przepływ jego magii. Ujrzał nad sobą postać, poruszająca się szybciej, niż jakikolwiek człowiek by zdołał. Skupił na niej wzrok, ale postać zatrzymała się i zrozumiał, jak wielki błąd popełnił.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

de'Vireas spojrzał na zamek i uśmiechną się.

\- To było niezłe. – Powiedział cicho, metalicznym głosem. – Wyznam ci, że była to najtrudniejsza walka w moim życiu, a stoczyłem podobne z najlepszymi. W Crucio potrzebujesz odrobinę więcej wprawy, ale już nie dam ci okazji do ćwiczeń. – Zakończył, gdy podeszło do niego pięciu czarodziejów, z czego trójka była wciąż dziećmi taki jak on sam.

\- Co z nim? – Spytała czerwono włosa, a Voldemort uświadomił sobie, że nie zna jej imienia, a przecież wiedział to. Chciał ją zabić, ją i jej rodzinę. Jej ojciec go zdradził, a teraz nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jego imienia.

\- Co ze mną zrobiłeś? – Spytał, choć teraz nie bardzo wiedział, która z osób nad nim stojących jest tą z którą walczył, miał wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą Smoka i Ifryta, który wyglądał jak człowiek, a obok nich stoją ludzie z wilczymi głowami.

\- Unowocześniliśmy te pręty, które masz wbite w ciało. – Odpowiedział młody chłopak. – Teraz powodują dezorientacje, osłabiają koncentrację i pamięć. Myślałem, że to będzie potrzebne, żeby wydobyć z Ciebie informacje o lokalizacji Filarów Nieśmiertelności. – Mówił, a tymczasem tarcze opadły i wokół zbierało się więcej ludzi.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Nauczyciele, oraz członkowie brygad z ministerstwa stawali kręgiem wokół dwóch leżących ciał. Ktoś zaklęciem przyniósł pozostałe.

\- Co z nim? – Zapytał Rufulus, który pojawił się kilkanaście minut później, gdy Kingsley przesłał wiadomość, że jest bezpiecznie. Minister patrzył z góry na otępiałego Voldemorta i trzy martwe klony lub wcielenia.

\- LSD, taki mugolski narkotyk, moi przyjaciele zrobili z niego smarowidło, którym można pokryć goblińskie pręty, albo ostrza noży. Ma teraz miły sen o kolorach dźwięków. – Zażartował de'Vireas, który w między czasie wrócił do swojej normalnej postaci i był leczony przez Theodorę i madame Pomfrey, odmówił jednak przeniesienia do skrzydła szpitalnego. – Podziała jakieś trzydzieści minut, więc co dwadzieścia, dołożycie mu nowy pręt, a co dziesięć podacie eliksir uzupełniający krew. Żadnego leczenia inna magia, żadnych prób rozmowy. Moja Armia wraz z Aurorami stanie na straży. Co najmniej pięciu czarodziejów, cały czas mierzy w niego ogłuszaczami. – Powiedział do Ministra. – Zgredek dostarczy wam pręty, skrzaty zbudują też tarcze wokół was, oraz postawia namioty, i zadbają o jedzenie. Ja musze odpocząć, idealnie co najmniej jeden dzień. Potem zadbamy o pozbycie się ostatniego filaru, a wtedy będzie można zabić go do końca i wyrzucić poza zasłonę to, co zostało. –

\- Dobrze. Potrzebujesz czegoś? – Spytał Rufus Scrimgeur. – Czy to naprawdę koniec wojny? –

\- Tak, o ile tego nie zepsujemy. – Max wydawał się tracić kolory z sekundy na sekundę. Nogi pod nim się uginały, ale nie pozwalał się podtrzymać.

\- Idź już. – Polecił minister. – A wy pilnujcie go. Jest jak widzę nadal tak samo uparty. –

\- W końcu zyskam sławę tego, który pokonał naraz czterech Czarnych Panów, a potem wyszedł o własnych siłach z pola walki. – Zaśmiał się. - Zemdleć mogę za drzwiami zamku. – Zakończył, czym wywołał falę śmiechu. Dzikiego niepohamowanego śmiechu, jaki mogą odczuwać tylko ludzie, którym zajęto z serca długą groźbę śmierci.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Maxwell ruszył w stronę zamku, Daphne szła tuż obok niego, a reszta dłoni podążała za nim. Tylko Blaise został z tyłu, by rozdzielić pomiędzy Armię początkowe warty, oraz zapowiedzieć, że niedługo wróci, aby dopilnować reszty. Dogonił grupę zanim doszli do schodów. Uczniowie w milczeniu rozstępowali się przed nimi.

Gdy znaleźli się w pokoju Maxa i Daphne, młody de'Vireas padł na łóżko zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, co pomyśli reszta, gdyby to od nich zależało, byłby tu niesiony na noszach.

\- Theodoro jak moja moc? – Spytał, a ta wykonała kilka gestów różdżką.

\- Nie najlepiej, ale nadal masz więcej niż przeciętna dla twojego wieku. –

\- To czemu czuje się jakbym był wydrenowany niczym pusta skorupa? –

\- Różnica potencjałów. – Opowiedział Severus. – Myślałem o tym od komnaty tajemnic. Mimo, że nadal masz dużo magii, czujesz się pusty, bo wydaje ci się, że twój zbiornik magiczny niemal nie istnieje. Twoje powiedzmy pięć procent, to więcej niż sto procent powiedzmy Seamusa, ale dla ciebie to nadal tylko pięć procent. Patrząc na poziom twojej mocy, pewnie rzadko mierzysz się, z kimś kto wyczerpuje cię do cna, a w ciągu ostatniego roku miałeś do tego okazję częściej niż podejrzewam, przez resztę twojego życia. Powinieneś to także trenować.–

\- Hmm, bardzo możliwe. Choć teraz to chyba wpływ tego wszystkiego, co we mnie trafiło po przemianie. Smocza skóra zatrzymuj większość zaklęć, ale kosztem mocy, która po powrocie zostaje pochłonięta z moich rezerw. Smok ma własne wielkie zasoby magii, której suma wraz z moja własną czyni, mnie jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów, ale ma to swoją cenę. – Mamrotał, pół przytomnym głosem, aż nie przerwała mu Ognista.

\- Ale co to zmienia. Masz czas, żeby odpocząć. – Powiedziała Daphne tonem, w którym dało się wyczuć słowa. „I odpoczniesz".

\- Tak, mam. Ale nie tak dużo jakbym chciał. – Powiedział, ale przerwał na chwilę, jakby musiał odpocząć po tych kilku słowach. – Nadal musimy zająć się tym w Harry, a znając typ człowieka, jakim jest Potter nie mamy wiele czasu. Ministerstwo też go nie ma. Cieniu przekaż ministrowi, żeby pozwolili prorokowi na zdjęcia, niech ktoś poda im też relację z wydarzeń, choć będę wdzięczny, za nie wspominanie o Smoku. Może Rufus albo Minerva przekona proroka, że była to zaawansowana iluzja. Niech dopuszczą ludzi, by mogli spoza tarcz zobaczyć Voldemorta. Powiedz, że jutro zajmiemy się sprawą ostatecznie. –

Blaise skinął głową i wyszedł z Susan.

\- Człowiek jest już bezpieczny Smoku. – Powiedział Zgredek, pojawiając się chicho, a który dostał zadanie odprowadzenia jego ojca za pomocą świstoklików w bezpieczne miejsce. – Feniks przybędzie tu, by być świadkiem. -

\- Dziękuję. Odpocznij Zgredku, wiem, że musiałeś wracać za pomocą własnej magii. – Skrzat skłonił się i ruszył do wyjścia. Severus, z Theodorą także ruszyli do wyjścia.

\- Zajmiemy się pilnowaniem ciszy w pokoju wspólnym. – Powiedziała mrugając okiem nauczycielka.

\- A ty idź spać. – Dodała Daphne i usiadła w fotelu obok łóżka, kładąc nogi tak, by dotykać jego łydek.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Dokładnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny później Maxwell dostał pozwolenie od Daphne by opuścić ich pokój. Na zewnątrz czekała Theodora.

\- Severus ma dyżur, przy Voldemorcie. – Wyjaśniła wstając. Uczniowie w wspólnej Sali, zamilkli widząc jak Max z uśmiechem idzie przez pokój.

\- Ginny ściągnij Harrego do Komnaty Tajemnic. Hermiono zmień Severusa przy warcie i także wyślij go do Komnaty. – Powiedział nie zwalniając. – Gdzie jest Minister? –

\- W namiocie przed zamkiem. Tak samo jak dyrektorka. – Odpowiedziała Theodora.

\- W takim razie i my wybierzemy się tam na spacer. – Powiedział.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Nad ciałem Voldemorta stało ośmiu czarodziejów. Czterech z ministerstwa, oraz czterech uczniów z jego Armii. Maxwell i jego Dłoń przeszli przez osłony jakby nie istniały.

Gdy stanęli nad Voldemortem.

Wyciągnął rękę i przywołał jeden z prętów ustawionych pieczołowicie na stojaku, i ochranianych przez trójkę Aurorów. Przysunął go delikatnie go obojczyka Czarnego Pana i wepchnął aż hak umieszczony na końcu docisnął ramię do ziemi.

\- Nie zaryzykuję, że się uodporni. – Powiedział do Ministra i Lany, którzy stanęli tuż obok.

\- Nikt tego nie chce. Podajemy Veritaserum każdemu, kto obejmuje warte. – Oświadczył Rufus. – Uznałem, że to będzie dobre zabezpieczenie, żeby tego nie spieprzyć i faktycznie zakończyć tą wojnę. – Dodał.

– Tłum jest trochę zły, że go nie wykańczamy, ale na razie tłumaczenie, że zabicie go teraz sprawi, iż powróci silniejszy zdaje się działać. – Powiedział Kingsley.

\- Już niedługo. Za chwile wybieram się do Komnaty Tajemnic. Zabiorę z sobą Harrego, abyśmy mogli raz na zawsze pozbyć się wszystkich kawałków. – Powiedział, a Minister skinął głową.

\- Możemy jakoś pomóc? – Spytał po chwili.

\- Róbcie to, co robicie. On może trochę krzyczeć. – Powiedział wskazując na Voldemorta. - Ale dopóki nie dostaniecie informacji od kogoś z moich ludzi, albo od Zgredka nie róbcie nic ponad to, co do tej pory. – Stwierdził odchodząc.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

W drodze do zamku spojrzał na Severusa.

\- Otocz nas zaklęciem ciszy. – Polecił, a gdy odczuł, że poruszają się w sferze magii zabezpieczającej przed podsłuchaniem dodał. – Idziecie ze mną, ale zobowiązuje was, jako Kolekcjoner do bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Być może rozkaże wam ucieczkę. Macie wypełnić rozkaz. Theodoro masz po ręką eliksir triskodowy? Nie wiem czy uda mi się unicestwić kawałek duszy, który siedzi w Harrym, czy przyjmie on formę. Liczę, że to pierwsze, ale obawiam się drugiego. W razie, czego musicie zadbać, bym miał kilka sekund na łykniecie eliksiru, a potem zabrać Pottera. – Polecił swojej Dłoni.

\- A co jeśli skończysz jak po przemianie mnie? – Zapytał Severus. – Nie nadawałeś się wtedy do ponownego przyjmowania eliksiru. –

\- Nie, ale teraz nie będę ich przyjmował przed zaklęciem Almashiego. – Zamyślił się. – Theodoro dam radę? –

\- Myślę, że tak. Zregenerowałeś niemal cała moc, choć nie mam pojęcia jak. – Powiedziała, po kilku zaklęciach diagnostycznych. – Normalnie nie odzyskujesz jej tak szybko. –

\- Medytował całą noc pod postacią Smoka. – Wyjaśniła Daphne.

\- Właśnie, czemu do cholery dałeś mu się traktować Cruciatusem? – Wrzasnęła jego nauczycielka. – Mogłeś zmienić się w Smoka na początku i skończyć tą walkę w kilkanaście sekund. –

\- Nie mogłem, bo nie wiedziałem, czy nie będę potrzebował smoczej formy później. – Odpowiedział groźniej niż zwykle.

\- Nie prościej zabić Pottera? – Spytał Blaise, zmieniając temat.

\- Prościej. – Padła odpowiedz, ale nikt nie dodał już nic więcej.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Przed wejściem do Komnaty czekała już Ginny z Harrym.

\- Idę z wami. – Powiedziała rudowłosa, a Max skinął głową i wysyczał komendę otwarcia się.

\- Mówisz w języku węży? – Zdziwił się Harry, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi, bo Max już skoczył, a tuż za nim poleciała Daphne.

Na dole Daphne złapała nadlatujących w czar poduszkujący.

\- Po co tu idziemy? – Spytał Harry, gdy szli mrocznym korytarzem do Sali Salazara.

\- Zabić Voldemorta - Odpowiedział zdawkowo Maxwell.

\- To dlaczego nie ma go z nami? –

\- Jest, będziemy niszczyć jeden z kawałków jego duszy. Ten w tobie. – Odpowiedziała de'Vireas. – Postaram się nie uszkodzić ciebie, ale nawet przy pełnym sukcesie, będziesz miał o wiele mniej mocy magicznej, stracisz zdolność rozmawiania z wężami. Być może coś jeszcze, nie wiem co pochodzi od niego, a co od ciebie. –

Harry zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Ginny na niego wpadła.

\- Co zamierzasz? – Spytał przestraszony.

\- Zaklęcie Almashiego. – Odpowiedział Severus. – Nie będę ci tłumaczył całości zagadnienia. Zniszczy całego ciebie i odbuduje dokładnie takie samego, ze wspomnieniami, świadomością, charakterem i tak dalej, ale bez Horcruksa. –

\- Poziom skomplikowania tego zaklęcia przewyższa wszystko, co mogliście zobaczyć. – Dodała Theodora. – A Max ryzykuje przy tym życiem. Właściwie to ryzykuje życiem wszystkich nas, bo jak mu się nie uda, to Voldemort może się wyrwać, a wtedy bez trudu pokona resztę magicznego świata. Dumbledore nie był nawet w stanie o tym myśleć, takie poświęcenie nie mieściło się w jego rozumowaniu. – Prychnęła, po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego zdania.

\- Nadal twierdzę, że prościej cię zabić. – Powiedział lekko rozbawiony Blaise. – Na twoje szczęście liczy się tu zdanie Maxa. – Dodał. – Jednak gdyby on zginął, licz się z tym, że ty też zginiesz. Wolę wziąć na siebie brzemię mordercy, niż poświęcić dla jednej osoby cały świat. –

\- Nie mówicie poważnie. – Powiedział już całkiem przerażony Potter.

\- Harry, weź się w garść. Max zaryzykuje dla ciebie życie, zaufaj, że wie, co robi. Do tej pory wiedział. – Powiedziała Ginny, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.

\- Ale to zaklęcie. Z tego, co mówicie. – Powiedział ponownie ruszając za nimi. – Jest bardzo skomplikowane i pewnie nie da się go nauczyć z książki. Co jak coś pójdzie nie tak? –

\- Jestem najlepszym dowodem na to, że opanował to zaklęcie. Uwolnił mnie nim od wieczystej przysięgi, tak zmieniając moje ciało, że magia uznała mnie za inna osobę. – Powiedział Severus. – Zaufaj mu Harry. Bądź synem swojego ojca. Nie lubiłem Jamesa, ale Gryfońskiej odwagi nie można mu było odmówić. – To zdołało się ostatecznie przekonać Pottera, bo skinął głową i z zaciekłą miną ruszył dalej.

\- Widzisz Severusie. Mówiłem ci, że odegrasz większą rolę niż Harry. Dzięki tobie nie zostanę mordercą. – Powiedział Max, a Snape wciągną powietrze.

\- Jesteś też prorokiem na pół etatu? – Zapytał.

\- Nie. Za dużo na jedną osobę. Zgadywałem, ale jak wiesz ogólnikowe przewidywania zawsze można dopasować do rzeczywistości. –

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Max usiadł na jednym z krzeseł wyczarowanych przez Severusa, natychmiast oplotły go pasy. Harry niechętnie usiadł na drugim.

\- Zgredku pilnuj poziomu mojej magii, w razie, czego użyjesz eliksiru od Theodory. – Powiedział do skrzata. – Co do was. – Zwrócił się do swojej Dłoni i Ginny. - Zostańcie w pobliżu, bez Jadeitowej Niespodzianki nie grozi mi utrata kontroli. Będziecie mieli dość czasu na reakcję, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Susan, Blaise zmieńcie się, to na was spocznie konieczność szybkiej reakcji. Łamcie kości, odgryzajcie kończyny, ale nie zabijać bez mojego pozwolenia. Daphne, Severusie przygotujcie się z prętami goblinów. Ginny zabierz różdżkę Harrego.– Gdy wszyscy zajęli miejsca pokiwał głową na Daphne, która podeszła bliżej.

\- Całus na szczęście Piękna? – Spytał, a gdy dostał to co chciał i poczekał, aż Ginny, która wpadła na ten sam pomysł ustawi się za Dłonią stwierdził krótko. – Powodzenia Harry. To będzie bolało. –

Następne kilka sekund minęło w całkowitej ciszy, przerywane tylko odgłosami kapiącej wody, która teraz brzmiała jak uderzenia młota. W następnej jednak chwili Harry wrzasnął, jakby coś odrywało mu kończyny, Max wyszeptał kilka dziwnych słów. Powietrze pomiędzy nimi zafalowało i Pottera otoczyła dziwna mgła, migotała na złoto i czerwono. Krzyk narastał, ale teraz brzmiał, jakby dochodził z dwóch gardeł, potem ponownie z jednego.

Zgredek skoczył nagle z butelką eliksiru i wlał go Maxowi do gardła.

\- To trwa o wiele dłużej niż zemną. – Powiedział Severus. – Nie wiem ile bólu potrafi znieść Harry, ale ja byłbym już martwy. –

Krzyk urwał się w momencie, gdy Snape skończył mówić. Mgła zaczęła się rozwiewać, a na miejscu znajdowały się dwie osoby, z czego jedna wydawała się martwa.

Cień skoczył, ale magia odrzuciła go w powietrze, to samo stało się z Susan. Daphne w ułamku sekundy zmieniła się, ruszając w stronę Maxwella. W przelocie przepaliła skórzane pasy, krępujące jego ruch i nie zwalniając gnała dalej. Severus ruszył przez cienie i dopadł tyłu postaci, wbijając w nią gobliński pręt antymagiczny, ale tuż po tym odleciał odepchnięty mocą tak jak wcześniej Cień i Księżyc.

Theodora, złapała Ginny i skoczyła poprzez cienie do Severusa. W tym czasie, Daphne zbliżała się zygzakami unikając ciskanych w jej stronę zaklęć. Im bliżej jednak była tym dłużej musiała robić uniki, by przesunąć się choćby o kilka centymetrów.

Z miejsca, w którym wisiało na krześle ciało de'Vireasa uderzyła fala mocy, zdmuchując resztki magicznej mgły.

Voldemort odwrócił się błyskawicznie, by zobaczyć hybrydę złoto czerwonego Smoka, który wstawał z krzesła. Górował nad Czarnym Panem o ponad metr, wielkie mięśnie i szpony jednoznacznie dawały do zrozumienia, jaki koniec czeka Voldemorta, gdyby dopuścił to stworzenie za blisko.

Nadal trzymając jedną ręką Pottera, rozwiał się z nieprzytomnym chłopcem niczym mgła.

\- Zgredku, na górę. Wszystkich. – Rozkazał Metalicznym głosem Max, a po sekundzie rozległa się seria trzasków, kiedy skrzaty deportowały ich na plac.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Gdy pojawili się na błoniach pełnych ludzi, dostrzegli, jakie w ciągu tych kilku sekund zapanowało zamieszanie i zniszczenie.

Voldemort, stał obok swoich ciał, które teraz wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej puste. Niczym mumie po kilku stuleciach, leżenia w grobowcu. Wokół niego leżało kilka ciał, choć tylko ludzi ministra, jego armia, przy wsparciu skrzatów i ich tarcz, zdołała najwyraźniej uniknąć ataku.

Czarny Pan nadal trzymał przed sobą Pottera, niczym tarczę, teraz jednak miał w ręku czyjąś różdżkę.

\- Nie jest to to, mógłbym osiągnąć z pełnią moich Filarów, panie de'Vireas. – Powiedział spokojnie, do stojącego przed nim Smoka. – Ale miałeś rację, po raz kolejny i chyba ostatni. Moja moc, nigdy nie była tak wielka, nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe. –

\- Wypuść chłopca. – Powiedział metalicznym dźwiękiem. – Skoro jesteś tak potężny, to nie powinieneś się bać walki ze mną. –

\- Ależ powinienem. – Odpowiedział Voldemort. – Czy to nie ty mówiłeś młodemu Potterowi, o tym, że w walce należy wykorzystywać każdą przewagę. Mówiłeś zdaje się też, że walczysz nieczysto. Więc mam propozycję. Wymienię, życie Pottera na twoją różdżkę i jedno zaklęcie, które nie zablokujesz, ani nie unikniesz, poza tym nasze stałe warunki przysięgi. Co ty na to? –

\- Zgoda. – Odpowiedział bez chwili namysłu, a gdy biały strumień magii połączył jego i Czarnego Pana, rzucił w jego stronę różdżkę.

\- Nie. – Wrzasnęła Daphne, ale spojrzenie Maxa zamknęło jej usta.

\- Na zawsze Twój Piękna. – Wyszeptał, gdy Voldemort odrzucał nieprzytomnego Harrego na ziemię, oglądając nową różdżkę.

\- Podoba mi się, choć nie mam pojęcia, co to za rdzeń. – Mówił, sam do siebie.

\- Severusie, pamiętaj o swoim zadaniu. – Zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć, nim Voldemort wrzasnął.

\- Avada Kedavra. – Zielony promień poleciał niczym jadowity wąż, trafiając de'Vireasa prosto w pierś.

Ciało Smoka wyleciało lekko w powietrze i upadło niedanej niż metr od miejsca, w którym stał. Powoli niczym na cofającym się filmie, przemienił się na powrót w człowieka, jakiego znali z wyglądu.

Z wielu gardeł rozległ się okrzyk bólu i niedowierzania, ale nic nie brzmiało tak jak krzyk, który wydobył się z ust Daphne. Przypominał żałosny skrzek, ale był głębszy, przyszywał serca i wielu poczuła ból, jaki krył się za tym wołaniem.

\- Dość. – Powiedział twardo Voldemort, rzucając zaklęcie ciszy. – Nie ma teraz czarodzieja, który byłby w stanie choćby zbliżyć się do mnie mocą. To wasz ostatnia szansa, pokłońcie mi się, albo wszystkich was czeka zagłada. Zabiję, każdego, kto mi się przeciwstawi, a potem z reszty zbuduję nowe społeczeństwo czarodziejów, nowy świat… -

Widać było, że chce powiedzieć coś więcej, ale przerwał mu śmiech. Najpierw cichy, by po kilku sekundach wybuchnąć. Brzmiał nieco histerycznie, trochę jak szloch lub śmiech szaleńca. Voldemort rozejrzał się z wściekłością, a kiedy dostrzegł, że to Daphne śmieje się nad ciałem Maxa ruszył w jej stronę. Dziewczyna podniosła się jednak.

\- Zginiesz jeszcze dziś miernoto. – Powiedziała mocnym głosem. – Już wiem, co Max miał na myśli, w pierwszy dzień, gdy go poznałam. Pamiętasz jak ci powiedział, że gdybyś mnie skrzywdził, nie podda się żałobie. Najpierw sprawi, że pożałujesz, iż się urodziłeś, potem będziesz błagał o śmierć, a potem cię zabije. –

\- Crucio. – Wysyczał Voldemort, ale Severus był gotowy i zablokował jego zaklęcie, zanim trafiło jego podopieczną.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że Max przewidywał każdą ewentualność i nasza Armia jest gotowa cię zabić? – Mówiła dalej Ognista, nie zauważając nawet klątwy.

\- Banda dzieciaków? – Spytał z pogardą.

\- Ta sama, która rozgromiła twoją armię w ministerstwie. Z tą różnicą, że teraz nas wkórwiłeś. – Ciągnęła Daphne, tym samym głosem, pozbawionym lęku, za to pełnym pogardy. – Max trenował z nami, wersję tej bitwy, w której osłabia ciebie, a my kończymy dzieło. –

\- Z tym, że nie jestem osłabiony. – Odpowiedział uśmiechając się.

\- Tylko ci się tak wydaje. – Wzniosła różdżkę i wyszeptała. – Expeliarmus. –

Voldemort z łatwością odbił jej zaklęcie i już miał się zaśmiać, gdy musiał zablokować następne, a potem kolejne i kolejne. Cześć z zaklęć była pozorowana, część to były ogłuszacze, część zaklęcie tnące i łamiące. A były ich dziesiątki, setki i nadlatywały z każdej strony.

Teraz zrozumiał, co dziwka de'Vireasa miała na myśli. Atakowało go prawie cała szkoła i pół ministerstwa, którzy szybko zrozumieli, co robią uczniowie. Próbował rozbić ich koncentrację posyłając w ich stronę dwa zaklęcia śmieci, ale ktoś od niechcenia zablokowała je poderwanymi, kawałami ziemi, a reszta tylko wzmocniła atak. Nie trwało to długo, może z trzydzieści sekund. Przepuścił jedno zaklęcie, potem następne i kolejne.

Nagle otoczyła go potężna tarcza, a po kilku sekundach ataki ustały.

\- hhhrrrr… - Mimo, że cichy, pomruk rozległ się na całych dziedzińcu. Ciało Maxwella, a raczej ponownie jego smocza wersja podnosiła się z ziemi. – On jest mój. – Wycharczał metalicznym głosem.

\- Jednak, skoro maluccy jesteście tak lojalni, wobec Maxwella, dam wam możliwość przyłączenia się do mnie. – Mówił nisko, gardłowo, przeciągając poszczególne słowa. Kiedy już wstał, okazało się, że jest mniejszy niż wersja przyjmowana wcześniej przez de'Vireasa, miał niewiele ponad dwa metry wzrostu, a budową ciała, bardziej przypominał Maxa, niż Hagrida.

\- Max? – Zapytała cicho Daphne.

\- Wybacz Ogniu. Jego już nie ma. – Powiedziało stworzenie. – Jestem tym, kogo zwaliście Smokiem. –

\- Kelashiass? – Spytała Susan podchodzą wraz z resztą dłoni. Wszyscy doskonale pamiętali, co Max mówił im o zatracaniu się w bestii.

\- Nie. – Odpowiedziało stworzenie. – Jestem czymś co powstanie, gdy zamknąć Smoka, w ludzkim ciele. Jestem sobą, nie Maxwellem, nie Kelashiass. Ale to nic nie zmieni. Dla was jestem i zawsze będę po stokroć groźniejszy niż ta miernota czarnoksiężnika. – Ponownie zwrócił wzrok na Voldemorta. – Cierpliwości malutki, zbierz siły, zaraz zakończę twój żywot, ale chciałbym zbić cię w czymś najbliższym uczciwej walki, jak to tylko możliwe. – Rozległ się skrzekliwy śmiech. – Nie zbliżaj się wilku. – Powiedział do Blaisa, który podchodził, z tyłu. Smok nie miał prawa go widzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie stracił nic, z zdolności, jakie posiadał Max.

\- Nie chce was zabijać, ale zrobię to, gdy mnie zmusicie. – Ten głos mógłby zamrozić armie. – Nie jestem już twoim przyjęciem. –

\- Wyjaśni mi co się stało. – Powiedziała Daphne przechodząc, by zająć miejsce z lewej strony Smoka. Severus podążał o krok za nią. Tym razem nie zamierzał, nie zdążyć.

\- Chyba jestem ci to winien. Maxwell de'Vireas odszedł. A ja jestem tym, co zostało. Tym co wedle niego pętał w sobie. – Zrobił pauzę, ale dodał po chwili. – Ciesz się, że to on odszedł, a nie ja. To jaki stałby się beze mnie, przeraziło by cię na śmierć. Prawda Lano? – Powiedział z obłąkańczym uśmiechem.

\- Wyjaśnij. – Zażądała Ognista, patrząc na Feniks, ale podejrzewając co zaraz usłyszy, czuła to od dłuższego czasu. Właściwie od połączenia z feniksem.

Lana podeszła spokojnie do Smoka, dotknęła jego dłonią jego ramienia i odwróciła się do Daphne.

\- Max w wieku sześciu lat, był gotów do wypełnienia każdego polecenia. Był żołnierzem doskonałym, nie znał litości, nie znał strachu, nie miał wątpliwości moralnych, był perfekcyjnie posłuszny. Był naszym egzekutorem, stworzonym do pokonania Voldemorta. – Powiedziała głosem wypranym z emocji. – A potem coś poszło nie tak, w Australii. Znalazł gniazdo smoka. Postanowił wbrew rozkazom zachowania ich obecności w tajemnicy, ocalić smoki, zabić łowców. A potem odmówił odejścia. My też popełniliśmy błędy, bo zamiast zabrać go siłą, pozwoliliśmy mu nawiązać więź z smoczycą. – Tłumaczyła spoglądając to na Smoka, to na Ognistą. – To był koniec naszego planu pozbycia się Voldemorta. Od tamtej chwili, gdy Kelashiass, połączyła ich dusze, stał się buntowniczy. Pozbył się autorytetów, uznając tylko swój osąd, tylko jego opinia była jego moralnością. Wybierał, które rozkazy wykonać. Co prawda, nadal pełnił rolę egzekutora, co więcej wykonania zlecenia odmówił tylko raz. Ale w taki sposób, że pozostało nam tylko jedno wyjście. Wydawać mu rozkazy tylko i wyłącznie zgodne z jego postrzeganiem dobra i zła. Podejrzewaliśmy, że to wpływ smoka, dlatego uczyliśmy Maxwella, jak nie dać zapanować bestii, ale nigdy nie udało się to do końca. –

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć. – Zaczęła słabym głosem Daphne, ale przerwał jej Smok.

\- Wyhodowali, go jako maszynę do zbijania, odebrali jego rodzinie prawo do wychowywania go, gdy tylko pokazał swoją moc. Oddali dopiero, gdy nie spełnił oczekiwań, a raczej, gdy pokazał, że nie zamierza ich spełnić. Umysł dziecka, Maxwella de'Vireas, został zaprogramowany na coś, co dla ciebie byłoby bezdusznym socjopatą. Wszystko co w nim dobre, pochodziło ode mnie. On nie miał uczuć, Lana i reszta skutecznie je w nim zabiła. – Wyjaśnił nadal pokazując kły, w parodii uśmiechu. – To ja pętałem jego Bestię, nie na odwrót. -

\- Dlaczego, więc twierdzisz, że będziesz gorszy niż Voldemort. – Zapytał Severus.

\- Bo jestem Smokiem. Maxwell się nie mylił. – Powiedział przekrzywiając głowę. – Wybaczcie na chwilę. –

Podszedł do ministra i pochylił się, by ich twarze znalazły się na równi.

\- Jestem waszą zgubą. – Powiedział po kilkunastu sekundach wpatrywania się w jego oczy. – Ale zanim zaczniemy nasz konflikt, pozwól mi zająć się Voldemortem, mały człowieku. –

\- Dlaczego chcesz ze mną walczyć? – Zawołał Czarny Pan spod kopuły tarczy, w której nadal był uwięziony.

\- Bo taki był cel istnienia Maxwella de'Vireas. A byłem mu coś winien. – Odpowiedział Smok. – Co ty na to ministrze? Mogę go zabić? A potem porozmawiamy o waszej kapitulacji. Zasadniczo poza byciem waszym Panem, nie zamierzam was jakoś specjalnie gnębić. Pewnie będę musiał zabić trochę osób, które mi się sprzeciwią, ale poza tym, będziecie nadal pracować i żyć jak dotychczas. –

\- Nie. – Powiedziała nagle Daphne. – Max powiedział mi co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Zajmij się Voldemortem, a potem my się zmierzymy. – W jej głosie było słychać, niezmierzony żal i cierpienie, ale brzmiała w nim też pewność.

\- Dobrze Ogniu. – Odpowiedział Smok odwracając się do niej. – Pamiętaj tylko, że Maxwell mówił o sytuacji, gdybym go opętał, a nie o tej, gdy on odszedł. Nie jest już częścią mnie. –

Ruszył w stronę tarczy Czarnego Pana.

\- Jaki rodzaj walki wybierasz? – Zapytał.

\- Pojedynek. – Zdecydował po chwili Voldemort.

\- Tak więc pojedynek. – Smok pokiwał głową, po czym machnął dłonią, a tarcza wokół Czarnego Pana, zaczęła rosnąć. Odepchnęła Feniks, tak samo jak Daphne i Severusa, przeniknęła za to przez smoka, jakby była bańką mydlaną. – Zakładam, że rozumiesz iż będzie to pojedynek do śmierci jednego z nas. – Powiedział wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Zaczęły się, pomiędzy nimi pojawiać iskierki światła.

Iskier było z każdą sekundą przybywało, aż ukształtowały się w długą linię, rozchodzącą się od łap Smoka, na ponad metr w każdą stronę. Wszyscy, włącznie z Voldemortem wpatrywali się jak urzeczeni, czując ogromne pokłady magii, jaka brała w tym udział. Trwało to dobre trzydzieści sekund, gdy Czarny Pan, poderwał rękę i wystrzelił dwa zielone promienie, jeden po drugim, w kierunku Smoka. Uznał najwyraźniej, że teraz jest najlepszy moment, by zapewnić sobie zwycięstwo. Severus podniósł różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie, ale magia rozbiła się o tarczę Smoka.

Smok jednak nie zmieniając pozycji nawet o centymetr, odbił zaklęcia, które poleciały w górę rozpryskując się na tarczy. Lana podeszła do Daphne i zaczęła coś mówić szeptem.

\- Milcz. – Rozkazała dziewczyna. – Nie wiem, podjęłam jeszcze decyzji, co myśleć o Kolekcjonerach, ale nie mam zamiaru teraz z Tobą rozmawiać. –

W tym czasie Smok, stworzył z iskier dwa świetliste ostrza, które poruszały się wraz z jego dłońmi, gdy obracał je, by przyjrzeć się swemu dziełu. Złote światło tworzące miecze, nie dotykało jego dłoni, ale poruszało się w idealnej synchronizacji.

\- Możemy zaczynać. – Powiedział. – Choć w twoim wypadku kontynuować. –

Wystrzelił z olbrzymią szybkością w stronę Voldemorta.

Czarny Pan, próbował się bronić i sam stworzył kilka magicznych mieczy, podobnych do tych, którymi Dumbledore, starał się pokonać Maxa. Na nic się to jednak zdało. Gdy tylko ostrza Smoka, stykały się, z tymi przyzwanymi, przez Voldemorta, te drugie natychmiast rozpływały się, jakby ich nigdy nie istniały. To samo spotykało zaklęcia, które Tom ciskał w Smoka, ostrza zdawały się je pochłaniać. Nie było nawet rozprysku jaki następuje, w momencie zablokowania czaru na tarczy, czy na innej przeszkodzie. Te znikały jakby magia je tworząca, nigdy nie istniała.

Nie trwało to długi, gdy pierwsza z kończyn Voldemorta, odleciała w bok. Zaraz ten sam los potkał drugą, a po chwili Smok zatopił w jego klatce oba ostrza i podniósł krwawiące ciało Voldemorta w powietrze z łatwością, jakby podnosił lalkę.

\- Zabicie ciebie, który pysznisz się tytułem najpotężniejszego, jest dziecinnie łatwe. Powiedz mi, czy wszyscy z was ludzi są tak słabi? – Powiedział z dziwnym zgrzytem. – Tak bardzo chciałbym zmierzyć, się z kimś o umiejętnościach Maxwella. Brak mi tego człowieka. Dziwne, że mówię to tobie, ale pod względem mocy i charaktery jesteś mu najbliższy. Może cię oszczędzić, by mieć z kim od czasu do czasu porozmawiać? Mógłbyś być moim zwierzątkiem. Co ty na to? – Zapytał.

\- Chyba nie. – Powiedział po chwili wpatrywania się w oczy Voldemorta. W ułamku sekundy wyszarpnął ostrza na boki i nim ciało zaczęło spadać przeciął je jeszcze dwa razy w poziomie, pozbawiając go jednym z cięć głowy.

Smok odwrócił się, w stronę Dłoni Maxa, która stała teraz zwarta na czele aurorów, chroniących ministra.

\- Nie chcecie ze mną zwady. – Powiedział usuwając tarczę i ruszając w ich stronę. – Te ostrza to czysta magia, odtwarzana z sekundy na sekundę. Nic ich nie zatrzyma, nic przez nie, nie przejdzie. – Mówił coraz cichszym głosem, zbliżając się krok po kroku. – Odejdzie, załóżcie rodziny i zniknijcie z mojego świata, a daruję wam i waszym rodzinom wolność. Przez wzgląd na Maxwella i pamięć o nim. Odpuść Piękna. –

\- Gdybyś nie powiedział tego ostatniego słowa. – Powiedziała po chwili Daphne ruszając do przodu. – Mogła bym pomyśleć, że mówisz prawdę. Teraz wiem, że od początku mnie okłamałeś. – Severus ruszył, za nią, ale powstrzymała go gestem dłoni, bez spoglądania za siebie.

\- Powiedz to głośno Smoku. – Poprosiła. – Powiedz, że on umarł. –

\- Nie wróci. – Powiedział wyciągając dłonie z ostrzami w jej stronę.

\- Nie wierzę ci. – Odpowiedziała. – Wierzę, za to Maxwellowi. Nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić. Nie jesteś do tego zdolny. - Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę jednego z ostrzy i zasyczała z bólu, gdy poczuła jak jej magia zaczyna uciekać, w kierunku ostrza, ale jak tylko poczuła, że traci większość z niej, dłonie Smoka z ostrzami uniosły się tworząc zastawę.

\- Tak myślałam. – Powiedział robiąc krok, w przód. – Przywołał go, albo umrzyj tu wraz z nim. –

\- Nie jesteś w stanie postawić mi takiego ultimatum. Czuję słabość w twoim głosie. – Zaczął Smok, ale Daphne wyciągnęła dłonie i ujęła jego Smoka, za prawą szponiastą łapę, uważając, by samej nie dotknąć ostrza.

\- Czujesz desperację, a to nie to samo co słabość. -

Delikatnie niby bez siły, przekrzywiła ostrze, tak, że dotknęło lewego ramienia Bestii.

\- On umrze. – Powiedział Smok, po kilku długich sekundach, gdy ostrze świeciło coraz ostrzejszym złotym światłem.

\- Obecnie też jest martwy. – Powiedziała Daphne, nie przesuwając swoich dłoni.

\- Będzie inny, nie poznasz go. Może stracić swoją magię, albo nawet rozum. – Mówił coraz słabszym głosem Smok.

\- Zaryzykuję. – Powiedziała Dahpne z łzami cieknącymi po policzku. – Złóż przysięgę. -

\- Dobrze. Przysięgam, na moją magię. – Powiedział Smok, a Ognista natychmiast puściła jego łapę, pozwalając mu upaść na kolana. Ostrza rozprysnęły się natychmiast w tysiące iskier, które wzleciały w powietrze, ale po chwili Smok wyciągną rękę w górę i wciągną je w siebie.

W miejscu, gdzie ostrze zetknęło się z jego ramieniem, widniała czarna blizna wypalona w łuskach.

\- Wygrałaś ogniu. Zrobię, czego żądasz, ale nie obiecam ci, że oboje nie skończymy martwi. – Powiedział wstając. – Przydałby się ktoś, kto użyczy mi mocy. –

\- Nie ty. – Powiedziała ostro Daphne wskazując na Lanę, która ruszyła do przodu. – Obecnie ci nie ufam. Zgredku znajdź Charliego i niech sprowadzi Braci Maxwella. Pokaż im wspomnienie, by wiedzieli czego się spodziewać. – Skrzat, który pojawił się obok niej, na dźwięk swojego imienia skinął głową i natychmiast zniknął.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

\- Zanim wrócą mamy coś do zrobienia. – Powiedziała Ognista. – Nevill, wiesz co masz zrobić? – Spytała odwracając się do Longbottoma.

\- Wiem. – Odpowiedział chłopak pojawiając się w pustym polu, które tworzyli aurorzy, Armia Smoka i reszta uczniów Hogwartu. Wyjął sztylet z czarnego metalu, zdobionego świecącym na niebiesko runami. – Choć uważam, że powinien to zrobić Harry. –

\- Nie. – Powiedziała stanowczo Daphne. – Max by tego nie chciał. Poza tym Potter jest nieprzytomny, I według Maxa, nigdy się do tego nie nadawał. A przynajmniej uważał tak od czasu, gdy go poznał. Zrób to. –

Nevill przykląkł na jedno kolano i przyłożył sztylet do największego kawłka piersi ostatniego Voldemorta.

\- Za wszystkie twoje zbrodnie, Liga wydała na ciebie wyrok. Ja będę twoim katem. – Wyrecytował tak, jak uczył go Max i pchnął. Wiedział, że ten sztylet został przygotowany, specjalnie na tę okazję, żywił, co prawda nadzieje, że to Max go użyje. Sztylet był niesamowicie ostry i wszedł w klatkę Voldemorta zaskakująco łatwo.

Wszystkie kawałki ostatniego ciała Czarnego Pana, zdawały się wyprężyć i z głośnym sykiem zaczęły zapadła się dokładnie tak jak pozostałe trupy, przypominając teraz mumie wyjęte z grobowców.

\- To koniec ministrze. – Powiedziała Daphne spokojnym głosem do Rufusa, lecz zamiast dodać coś jeszcze spojrzała w górę. – Radzę zachować spokój. – Dodała, a gdy reszta spojrzała w górę zobaczyli trzy pikujące smoki. – To Bracia Maxwella. -

Bestie wylądowały wokół ciał Voldemorta i Maxa.

\- OGNIU KAŻ IM ZNISZCZYĆ CIAŁO SŁUGI ZŁA, ZA KURTYNĄ. – Polecił grzmiący głos. – MY ZAJMIEMY SIĘ, SPEŁNIANIEM TWEGO ROZKAZU OGNIU. – Jeden ze smoków, pochylił się nad Smokiem w ciele Maxa.

\- MUSISZ ODDAĆ NAM SMOKA, ALBO ZGINĄĆ. – Powiedział łagodnie. – NIE JESTEŚ SMOKIEM. JESTEŚ SKORUPĄ, TWOJA DUSZA NALEŻY DO CIAŁA SMOKA. NIE DO TEGO SKORUPY. ODEJDZ Z NAMI, A CIAŁO ODDAJ NASZEMU BRATU. –

\- Technicznie jestem waszą matką. – Powiedział Smok, a jego głos ponownie nabrał metalicznego brzmienia.

\- NIE JESTEŚ. KALESHIASS UMARŁA, A NASZ BRAT UMIERA. ODDAJ NASZEGO BRATA, ALBO GIŃ. – Ostatnie zdanie, z każdym słowem nabierało mocy, do tego stopnia, że niemal każdy musiał zasłonić uszy, a wielu z uczniów upadło pod naporem magii. – NIE RÓWNASZ SIĘ, Z NAMI MOCĄ. - Powiedział na koniec pochylając łeb by znaleźć się na wysokości głowy hybrydy. Pozostałe dwa smoki, wypuściły pióropusze ognia, po czym rozstawiły się wokół Smoka.

Daphne podeszła do Jix i dotknąwszy jej głowy wysłała mentalnie.

\- Chcę oddać wam moją moc. - Przesłała.

\- DOBRZE OGNIU. PRZELEJ W SWEJ MOCY WASZ OBRAZ, TAK JAK GO WIDZISZ. TO MOŻE POMÓC. - Odpowiedział poraniony smok.

Smok w ciele Maxa, kończył kreślić właśnie poczwórny krąg run, który lśnił teraz złotem i błękitem.

\- Wiecie co robić, byliście obecni, gdy działo się to pierwszy raz. - Powiedział do smoków. - Przekażcie mu, że czułem jego brak. - Powiedział na koniec, ale nim ktokolwiek, zdążył odpowiedzieć moc wytrysnęła z niego i zmieniła wewnętrzny kolor run, na czerwony. Zaraz po nim, moc, zaczęła biec od Hartviny, a potem od Belasha.

\- TERAZ OGNIU. - Usłyszała mentalny rozkaz Jix'a. Przelała w magii, wszystkie ich wspólne wspomnienia, a także wszystkie jej wspomnienia i myśli, które miała na jego temat.

Poczuła, jak resztka jej magii odpływa i zobaczyła jak Smok wewnątrz kręgu upada na kolana. Zaraz z hukiem upadła Hartvina, Belash i na koniec Jix. Daphne trzymała się na nogach ostatkiem sił, nie mogą uwierzyć, że to koniec. Że mimo całej nadziei nie udało im się zdziałać nic. Trzy smoki oddały życie, w jej szalonym planie przywracania życia, a nic nie osiągnęli.

Zaczęła ogarniać ją ciemność, ostatnim co czuła, to uginające się pod nią kolana. Nie poczuła jak uderza o ziemię.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Kiedy otworzyła oczy dostrzegła klęczącego obok niej Maxa, który ułożył jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Wyglądał normalnie, jak zawsze, tylko zamiast tradycyjnego dla siebie ironiczno pogardliwego uśmiechu, jego twarz była nad wyraz poważna, taka jaką widziała tylko raz. Po śmierci Kano.

\- Czy ja umarłam? - Spytała. - Jesteśmy po drugiej stronie? -

\- Nie. - Odpowiedział zimnym głosem. - Oboje żyjemy. - Dotknął jej czoła dwoma palcami i brutalnie łamiąc jej osłony, co nie było trudne, bo nie miała w sobie prawie żadnej mocy, przelał w nią wspomnienia.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0

Zobaczyła siebie padającą na ziemię, obok Jix'a, widziała to z perspektywy centrum kręgu, bo Bellash i Hartvina były tylko w rogu pola widzenia. Pierwszy raz doświadczała takiego wspomnienia, jakby siedziała w głowie Maxwella.

Poczuła jego miłość, gdy rozpoznał ją, gdy wspomnienia, które wysyłała, jej miłość, oraz wspomnienia od smoków układały się w całość, wraz z jego wspomnieniami i wspomnieniami Smoka.

Poczuła jak Maxwell podnosi się z ziemi, powstrzymując Severusa przed biegiem w stronę Ognistej. Czuła jak wraca do ludzkiej formy, a był to ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuła, i teraz rozumiała dlaczego Max nie panował nad swoją mocą tuż po przemianie.

\- To nie będzie konieczne Severusie. Ona żyje. Po prostu straciła całą magię. Dajmy jej chwilę. - Podszedł następnie do Hartviny i pogładził jej pysk, to samo zrobił wobec pozostałych dwóch smoków.

Cały czas czuła jego miłość, którą wraz z wspomnieniem w nią przelewał. Daphne wiedziała, że on wrócił i że jest sobą. Ich przysięga jej to mówiła.

Wspomnienie urwało się, nagle i zdała sobie sprawę, że teraz ma znacznie więcej mocy niż jeszcze minutę temu.

\- Dość Smoku. - Powiedziała. - Też nie masz jej za wiele. -

\- Mam. Mam moc trzech smoków, i to co ty mi oddałaś. - Wyszeptał, ale przestał przysyłać jej magię. Zamiast tego poderwał się podnoszą również ją. - Musimy załatwić jeszcze ostatnie rzeczy. Wypełnić ostatnie obietnice. Potem możemy odejść. -

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

\- To koniec. – Powiedział Maxwell odwracając się do Ministra. – Zabierzcie za pomocą magii wszystko, ciała, pręty, nawet zbroczoną krwią ziemie. Wszystko ma trafić za zasłonę. Nikt ma nie dotykać Smoków. Moi przyjaciele zajmą się nimi. – Poinstruował wskazując na resztki Voldemorta. - Pilnujcie Pottera, bo może być lekko zmieszany jak się ocknie. -

\- Dziękuję. – Odpowiedział Minister kłaniając głowę. - Tak zrobimy. -

\- A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę się spakować. Jutro rano mamy pociąg do domu, a dziś chyba czeka zaległa impreza pożegnalna. – Powiedział ruszając wolnym krokiem do zamku.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny. – Stwierdziła Daphne idąc obok niego. Był już przy drzwiach, gdy woda w jeziorze zabulgotała. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, ale nikt nie śmiał sprawdzić co to.

Max uśmiechną się słabo, ale ruszył w tamta stronę.

\- Myślałeś nad moją propozycja? – Zapytał dotykając macki, która wyrosła przed nim. – Wiesz miałbyś szanse na normalne życie. Moi przyjaciele zadbają o ciebie. – Mówił, a stojąca obok Daphne rozglądała się po ludziach wokół, na wielu twarzach widać było przerażenie, ale uczniowie wyrażali zaciekawienie, tylko ci, który wiedzieli o co toczy się rozmowa, byli autentycznie smutni. Ogólnie panowała nieprzerwana cisza, bo nikt nie śmiał zacząć świętowania upadku Czarnego Pana, nikt nie wiedział czy to naprawdę koniec. Nagle na skraju lasu zaczęły pojawiać się centaury, które nie zważając na czarodziejów utworzyły szpaler ochronny, a środkiem ruszyły trzy jednorożce.

Max wyszedł im naprzeciw, a jeden z centaurów skłonił przed nim głowę.

\- Witaj, ty który masz w sobie smoki. – Ku zaskoczeniu Daphne ukłonił się także jej. – Witaj, feniksie, nie poznałem cie w pierwszej chwili. Czy to ty jesteś ogniem dla Smoka, o którym mówi proroctwo? –

\- To ona – Odpowiedział głośno Max. – Była nim zanim Feniks ją wybrał. Pilnuj swych słów centaurze, bo ja tak jak wy nie zniosę braku szacunku. –

Centaur ukłonił się, zupełnie nieprzejęty tonem młodego czarodzieja.

\- Nie mam władzy nad tym co mam ci powiedzieć. Ale mówię do ciebie, nie do twojego Ognia. – Powiedział, a Maxwell skinął głową. – Nadejdzie dzień gdy śmierć wyciągnie rękę po ciebie Smoku. Twojego Ognia nie będzie już z tobą, zgaśnie niedługo przed tobą, ale śmierć pragnie cię do niego zabrać. Odrzucisz wtedy wszystkie łańcuchy, zerwiesz wszystkie liny. Będziesz Smokiem. Będziesz wolny. – Ukłonił się ponownie i zrobił miejsce jednorożcom.

Wielki ogier, z blizna na boku podszedł pierwszy, pochylił głowę w ukłonie i pozwolił się dotknąć. Max pogładził go po boku, a potem przyłożył czoło do łba zwierzęcia. Trwali tak przez chwilę, aż de'Vireas odsunął się i podszedł do klaczy, a ogier staną przed Daphne.

\- Ukłoń się, a potem przyłóż czoło pomiędzy jego oczami. Ma ci coś do powiedzenia. – Poinstruował Max głaskając klacz i ruszając do źrebaka. Stał przed nim chwilę, a potem przywołał swoją różdżkę i dotknął czubka rogu młodego ogiera. Złocista aura oblała się po całym zwierzęciu, a ogier prychnął. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Maxa, ale zaraz zarżał radośnie i ruszył w stronę macki Krakena.

\- Otrzyj łzy, to nie było pożegnanie z tobą. – Powiedział Max do Daphne.

\- Wiem, ale czuje smutek, że muszą odejść. – Odpowiedziała wycierając łzy płynące po jej policzku. – Za dużo przy tobie płacze. –

\- To zdrowe. – Pocałował ją i ruszył za jednorożcem, który najwyraźniej rozmawiał z krakenem.

\- I co staruszku, zmieniłeś zdanie? – Spytał, a z wody wystrzeliła macka łapiąc go w pasie. Kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów, głównie z ministerstwa, wyciągnęło różdżki, ale na widok centaurów dobywających łuków, zawahali się. Trudno było zgadywać, co musieli czuć. Z jednej strony stado centaurów mierzyło do nich z łuków, z drugiej chcieli bronić tego, któremu tyle zawdzięczali.

\- Uspokójcie się. - Zawołała Daphne. – On tylko dziękuje. – Czarodzieje widząc, że Maxwell jest wprawdzie podrzucany na kilka metrów, to zawsze Kranek delikatnie go łapie. Trwało to dobre dwie minuty, a potem de'Vireas został odstawiony delikatnie na ziemię.

\- Feniksie. – Powiedział Max zwracając się do Lany. – Powiadom Rogera, żeby zaczął się przygotowywać do transportu. Za jakiś miesiąc nasz przyjaciel będzie gotów. Powiedz, że kilkanaście jednorożców, także wybierają się w drogę i pewnie kilkanaście centaurów. –

\- Ufasz im? - Spytała cicho Daphne.

\- Smok kłamał. - Powiedział łagodnie. - Tak pomógł mi, ocalił mnie od bezduszności, ale ja już dawno pogodziłem swoje sumienie z Ligą. Poza wszystkim, co mi zrobili, sprawili, że poznałem mój Ogień. - Zamilkł, ale po chwili ponownie dotknął palcami jej czoła.

Daphne usłyszała głos, a po chwili zobaczyła białego centaura.

\- "Zrodzi się puste naczynie, które wypełni potężna dusza.

Smok uczyni z ciała, człowieka.

Człowiek uczyni z Smoka sługę.

Lecz dopiero, gdy znajdą ogień, staną się naprawdę jednym.

Wtedy dokonają rzeczy wielkich." -

\- Chodź, musimy się spakować. - I machając ręką na resztę dłoni, by poszli zanim, ukłonił się ogierowi i ruszył do zamku. W końcu kiedyś naprawdę musiał się spakować.


End file.
